Destino
by Eiko007
Summary: La batalla contra Naraku termina de otra forma, despues de tres años Kagome regresa a la urna del pozo y Midoriko le cumple su deseo, ver a Inuyasha una vez mas, pero regresa 51 años antes, Inyasha no la recuerda y Kikyo esta... viva. InuyashaxKagome
1. Chapter 1

"**Mi destino"**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Jijijiji weno weno yo se que así se llama mi novela de Eiko… pero HEY es MI novela… y este es MI fanfic… así que le pondré ese nombre vaya xD

Uff saben que tendría que estar en el hospital… pero no… la licenciada irresponsable no llego… así que perderé un día mas para trabajar con mi paciente… weno… ni modo… pero algo bueno salió de esto xD

.tom reddley-san! Es súper requetecontra súper maravillosa… weno hace mucho tiempo leí un fic muy bonito "Comenzar de nuevo" era un fic muy similar a este… y también alguien esta trabajando en un fic en ingles que se llama "What little diference time can make" creo jijiji xD en el cual Kagome llega a conocer a Inuyasha antes de que conozca a Kikyo… pero en este Kagome NO recuerda nada… ni Inuyasha… xD

Weno .tom reddley-san me dio la súper idea de hacer mi propio fic y me dio los "lineamientos" que me parecieron ultrageniales xD siempre había tenido la intención de hacer un fic así… pero no me atrevía porque pensé que me quedaría muy parecido a esos otros fics xD pero con la idea de .tom reddley NO la mía decidí que si se puede xD aunque le cambiare un poco le principio y una que otra cosa… pero la idea orinal fue de .tom reddley! Así que que quede claro jijiji

Spoilers xD

Weno como Inuyasha ya termino : ( aun estoy esperando ovas xD ubicare el comienzo del fic… cuando Inuyasha y Kagome regresaron del monete Azusa con el arco y pos están peleando con Naraku con todo y la tonta bruja de la Kikyo casi purifica la perla y a Naraku, weno aquí les tengo mi final alternativo pero con un giro especial xD

PD este fic lo empecé uuuuuuuuuuuuuu hace siglos, hace como 2 meses xD

**Mi destino**

Todos admiraron como Naraku grito al mismo tiempo que la perla, junto con la energía espiritual de Kagome y de Kikyo lo purificaban, una luz resplandeciente los ilumino a todos y admiraron, como finalmente, Naraku fue destruido.

"Kikyo!"

Inuyasha grito corriendo hacia Kagome y Kikyo, quienes estaban en el suelo aun admirando el lugar donde Naraku había estado.

Inuyasha se arrodillo mirando a Kikyo con dolor y preocupación, Kagome trago lentamente, sabiendo que Inuyasha jamás le dirigiría una mirada así a ella.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kikyo! Como puedo usar el arco para sanar tus heridas?"

Miroku y Sango junto con Kouga llegaron hasta ellos.

Kikyo le sonrió a Kagome.

"No es posible, ha llegado mi hora."

Inuyasha dio un alarido y Kagome sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos al ver los ojos de Inuyasha tornarse brillantes… Inuyasha iba a llorar por Kikyo… frente a ella… Kagome cerro los ojos sintiendo el dolor en su pecho asfixiarla, respiro profundamente y colocó sus manos sobre Kikyo.

"No morirás Kikyo, yo no lo permitiré."

Kagome trato de transmitir todo el poder que sentía en su interior hacia Kikyo… necesitaba… salvarla… por Inuyasha… todos admiraron a Kagome curar a Kikyo con sus poderes a pesar de las lagrimas presentes en sus ojos…

Todo lo demás sucedió rápidamente, se marcharon de vuelta a la aldea… Kouga fue llevado por Hakaku y Ginta de vuelta a su madriguera en las montañas, y Kikyo les acompaño, al llegar a la aldea Sesshomaru estaba ahí junto con Kohaku y una niña humana, Sango corrió a abrazar a su hermano y el niño lloro felizmente, Rin explico que su Sesshomaru-sama había salvado a Kohaku porque la Miko se lo había dicho.

Todos en la aldea decidieron celebrar, y más aun alabaron a Kikyo todo el rato… Inuyasha no se alejo de ella… mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando… Kagome sintió su corazón partirse aun mas y no pudo soportarlo mas… todo había terminado… regresaría a casa… se alejo de la fiesta, pero se detuvo una vez que pensó en despedirse de sus amigos… limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y respiro hondo… no podría despedirse de Inuyasha… pero era mas que justo despedirse de Miroku y Sango… de Shippo… y desearles la mejor de las suertes y la mejor de las vidas… pero cuando se dio al vuelta encontró a Inuyasha siendo regañado por Miroku y Sango… se confundió preguntándose por el paradero de Kikyo… cuando el sorprendió colocando su mano en su hombro…

"Ven conmigo Kagome…"

Kagome asintió siguiendo a Kikyo… aun si quería despedirse era imposible con sus amigos regañando al Hanyou por no despegarse de Kikyo… pero ella sabia que era su propia culpa… después de todo fue ella quien decidió permanecer a su lado… siempre supo que Inuyasha estaba solamente enamorado de Kikyo…

"Ya cállate Miroku! No es tu problema!"

Sango gruño y le dio una cachetada a Inuyasha… sorprendiendo al Hanyou y al monje.

"Claro que es nuestro problema! Kagome es nuestra amiga! Es mi hermanita y tu no haces mas que lastimarla y lastimarla! Márchate ya de una vez con la maldita muerta esa y púdrete en el infierno de una vez! Pero deja de darle esperanzas falsas a Kagome! Que así solo la lastimas mas!"

Inuyasha dio un paso hacia atrás volteándose y alejándose de sus amigos, se sentía dolido, tanto por lastimar a Kagome… como porque Sango quien era su amiga le hubiera lastimado así… Miroku también estaba contra el… y Shippo no estaba hablándole…

"Verdaderamente no tienes honor."

Inuyasha gruño mirando a Sesshomaru frente a el.

"Márchate bastardo que no estoy de humor."

Sesshomaru dio un paso hacia el.

"A parte de lo basura que eres… te sobra la estupidez, escoges a una muerta por encima de una mujer viva."

Inuyasha le gruño a Sesshomaru mostrándole sus colmillos y llevando de forma automática sus manos hacia Tetsaiga.

"Te dije que no estoy de humor."

Sesshomaru se rio suavemente.

"Escoges a una mujer peor que el mismo Naraku en lugar de la que lucha a tu lado y te es fiel."

Inuyasha le gruño a Sesshomaru abiertamente y estaba a punto de desenvainar a Tetsaiga cuando la curiosidad se hizo presente en el.

"Se de las frecuentes visitas que la muerta le hacia a Naraku llevándole fragmentos, e intentando matar a la Miko en mas de una ocasión, como lo hará en este momento."

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la espesura del bosque… Inuyasha se quedo congelado en el lugar… se volteo mirando las Shini-Damashu sobrevolando cerca del Go-Shimboku…

'_No! Kagome!'_

Inuyasha corrió hacia el lugar… odiaba que nadie comprendiera como se sentía respecto a Kikyo… del deber que tenia de protegerla y cumplir con la promesa de destruir a Naraku… ahora que ya estaba muerto ese bastardo solamente le quedaba darle su vida a Kikyo a cambio de la que ella perdió… hace 50 años… por su culpa… era su deber… su palabra era todo lo que tenia a parte de Tetsaiga y su Haori… tenia que cumplir con su palabra… aunque significara dejar a Kagome… desde el principio supo que sin importar lo que su corazón deseara… le había hecho promesas a Kikyo en el pasado que no podía romper… sin importar que su corazón le perteneciera a la miko del futuro… su vida se la debía a Kikyo…

Kagome se encontró parada frente al pozo junto con Kikyo.

"Que quieres Kikyo?"

"Tu no perteneces aquí."

Kagome bajo su mirada.

"Lo se…"

"Inuyasha no te ama."

Kagome sintió las lagrimas salir de sus ojos libremente simplemente asintiendo…

"Entonces ¿que haces aquí?"

Kagome levanto su mirada sorprendiéndose al ser empujada en el pozo una vez más… sintiendo aquel de javu… una vez más… Kikyo se había intentado deshacer de ella… aun cuando ella salvo su vida… y esta vez… ya no regresaría.

Kagome entro una vez mas a la urna del pozo, todas su amigas se habían inscrito en la universidad, y ella… no. No sabia que hacer de su vida, visitaba el pozo ahora todos los días… siempre le gusto pensar que al graduarse se abriría… pero no lo hizo… y eso había sido hace siete días… se acerco a la orilla del pozo… deseando una vez mas y con todas sus fuerzas ver a Inuyasha…

Lo extrañaba… quería verlo… solo una vez mas… quería despedirse de Miroku y Sango… de Shippo… de Kaede… quería poder abrazar a Inuyasha una ultima vez… quería ver sus ojos una ultima vez… quería escucharlos hablar una ultima vez… antes de… superarlo…

"¿Que es lo que realmente deseas… Kagome?"

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a una mujer… una mujer parecida a ella… y parecida a Kikyo… pero al mismo tiempo diferente de ambas… sintió su fuerte poder espiritual… y sin saber porque sabía quien era.

"Midori… ko?"

La mujer le sonrió, Kagome miro el pozo con esperanza encontrándole envuelto por aquella luz violeta con Midoriko flotando sobre este.

"Hace tres años deseaste estar con tu Hanyou… sin la interrupción de la Miko Kikyo… sigues deseando lo mismo?"

Kagome asintió sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente… si! Era lo que mas deseaba! Estar con Inuyasha…

"Solo quiero estar con Inuyasha…"

Midoriko le sonrió.

"En agradecimiento por ser liberada gracias a tu esfuerzo y la pureza de tu corazón y tu amor, te concederé tu deseo… Kagome Higurashi, confiando en que sabrás hacer lo correcto."

Kagome dio un paso hacia el pozo pero ambas se detuvieron y voltearon a ver hacia la puerta de la casa del pozo… la Sra. Higurashi estaba mirándoles sorprendida.

"Lo siento mama… pero es mi única oportunidad de volver a ver a Inuyasha…"

Su madre comenzó a llorar asintiendo y corriendo hacia ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo… Kagome también le abrazo y su madre beso sus mejillas.

"Cuídate mucho hija… se feliz."

Kagome asintió y se dio la vuelta brincando en el interior del pozo.

Kagome salió del pozo mirando los huesos a su alrededor… y agradeció que los aldeanos hubieran dejado de lanzar los pozos al hueso una vez que ella comenzó a viajar para reunir los fragmentos con Inuyasha… definitivamente no hubiera podido pasar todo ese año regresando entre tantos huesos, con esfuerzo salió del pozo… y se pregunto porque habían regresado a hacer tal cosa… acaso no creían que ella regresaría?

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la aldea, miro el Go-Shimboku sonriendo, pero para su sorpresa… no estaba… parpadeo varias veces y se acerco al árbol… no estaba la marca en el árbol de cuando Kikyo lo había atrapado a Inuyasha… frunció el ceño sintiéndose asustada… de inmediato comenzó a correr en dirección de la aldea… deteniéndose al escuchar golpes y alguien gritando… se acerco hacia le ruido y vio un ogro luchando contra… Inuyasha.

"Muere maldito Hanyou!"

Kagome noto como el Youkai se lanzo contra Inuyasha lastimando su brazo derecho, Inuyasha a penas y escapo de su siguiente ataque y sorprendiéndolo otros dos ogros aparecieron atacando a Inuyasha por la espalda… dejando un rastro grande de sangre en su pecho… Inuyasha cayo al suelo dolorosamente y Kagome corrió hacia el… no… nadie lastimaría a Inuyasha en su presencia…

"Hey! Ustedes!"

Los ogros desviaron su atención de Inuyasha hacia ella.

"Déjenlo en paz!"

Los ogros comenzaron a reírse y a caminar lentamente hacia ella, cuando decidió que era momento de correr cuando vio a Inuyasha brincar por atrás de los ogros y golpearles con un árbol, atacándolos en orden, les destruyo, a los tres.

Kagome sonrió abiertamente y corrió hacia Inuyasha… el le miro de forma extraña pero eso no la detuvo, enredo sus brazos alrededor de el sintiendo las lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos…

"Oh te extrañe tanto!"

Kagome se sorprendió al sentir a Inuyasha no solamente alejarse de ella, sino empujándola por los hombros de forma brusca hacia el suelo, cayo sentada sobre su trasero mirando a Inuyasha sorprendía el le miro enfadado gruñéndole y mostrándole sus colmillos.

"Estas loca mujer estúpida!"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces sintiendo que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos nuevamente… Inuyasha no la recordaba… se sentó en el suelo mirando hacia abajo.

Inuyasha gruño y se alejo rápidamente de ella.

Kagome no supo cuanto tiempo pasó en el lugar hasta que finalmente anocheció, supo que tenía que salir del bosque en caso de que algún Youkai la atacara, avanzo hacia la aldea y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre alto con Kirara en su hombro hablando con Kikyo…

Después a pasar de largo se apresuro a bajar su mirada y acelerar su paso…

Kikyo y el exterminador miraron sorprendidos como la perla comenzó a ser purificada al instante… en las manos del exterminador… y comenzó a brillar fuertemente… dejando de brillar la mismo tiempo que una mujer… con unas ropas extrañas… casi desnuda vestida de rosado y azul paso cerca de ellos… el exterminador comenzó a seguir a la mujer y mientras mas se acercaba… al perla mas brillaba.

"Muchacha detente por favor."

Kagome se volteo mirando al hombre, Kikyo se paro junto a el mirándole de forma seria.

"Es una Miko."

Kagome bajo su mirada comenzando a llorar nuevamente… ahí estaba Kikyo… ahora viva… comprendió que había regresado a aquel tiempo en que la perla fue encargada a Kikyo y aun no conocía a Inuyasha… mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y comenzó a retroceder.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre Miko?"

Kagome levanto su mirada notando el parecido de este hombre con Sango… era el padre de su mejor amiga.

"Kagome…"

El hombre se arrodillo frente a ella.

"Kagome-sama… por favor… cuida de la perla que te ha escogido como su protectora."

Kagome retrocedió de inmediato sintiendo que su corazón se detendría… volteo a ver a Kikyo… con su cara aun mas estoica que la de Sesshomaru… Kikyo le daba miedo… Kikyo le… le recordaba lo miserable y tonta que era… lo fea que era…

"No puedo… yo no…"

El hombre coloco la perla sobre las manos de Kagome y esta brillo fuertemente.

Kagome miro nerviosa a Kikyo y luego al exterminador, finalmente suspirando y cerrando sus manos alrededor de la perla, que para sorpresa de Kikyo estaba completamente purificada, esta mujer desconocida… era mucho más poderosa que Tsubaki…

"Kikyo-sama… por favor… ayude a la Miko a cuidar de la Shikon no tama…"

Kikyo asintió y Kagome miro a los exterminadores marcharse, Kagome evito mirar a Kikyo y para su sorpresa una niña parecida a Rin salió de la cabaña restregando sus ojos, medio dormida.

"Kikyo-one-sama… que sucede?"

Inuyasha rodo alejándose del ogro, el maldito lo había atacado mientras dormía, haciéndole sentir estúpido y desorientado… sus reacciones eran más lentas y estaba seguro que si no lo derrotaba pronto podría no tener tanta suerte en los próximos ataques.

"Muere maldito Hanyou!"

El maldito ogro lastimo su brazo derecho, el dolor tuvo que pasar a segundo plano cuando a penas y pudo rodar y brincar lejos del ogro al ser sorprendido por otros dos ogros que cobardemente le atacaron por la espalda, cortando su pecho, Inuyasha gruño cayendo al suelo mirándoles dispuestos a darle el golpe final, se sintió humillado y miserable, no, no podía morir de esta forma.

"Hey! Ustedes!"

Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces al escuchar la voz de una mujer, los ogros detuvieron su ataque y buscaron a la dueña de esa voz.

"Déjenlo en paz!"

Los ogros comenzaron a reírse y a caminar lentamente lejos de el, Inuyasha se rio mentalmente sorprendiéndose de lo estúpidos que eran los tres ogros, dándole la espalda a su oponente, tomo un árbol brincando por atrás de los ogros y golpeándoles con un árbol, cuando estaban estúpidos en el suelo les gruño y les ataco, uno por uno, de frente.

Al terminar respiro profundamente, la herida en su pecho ardía al igual que la de su brazo, al voltear a ver hacia la mujer noto que corría hacia el sonriéndole, estuvo a punto de alejarse de ella cuando ella lo abrazo… Inuyasha se petrifico… no podía moverse… sintiendo el olor de las lagrimas de esta mujer… su suave aroma se envolvió a su alrededor… dulce… hermoso… como ella… esos ojos chocolate expresivos… su cabello negro y vivo… Kami nunca había visto algo mas hermoso en su vida…

"Oh te extrañe tanto!"

Gruño alejándose de ella de golpe como si le quemara, la empujo por los hombros hasta el suelo, el le mostro sus colmillos, esto era una broma… era una trampa…

"Estas loca mujer estúpida!"

La mujer le miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y un dolor que no podía comprender, gruño sin soportar la incomodidad que le causaba ver a esa mujer hermosa y extraña llorar… se dio la vuelta y corrió lo mas rápido que podía… necesitaba respirar profundamente… borrarse ese aroma de su mente… esos ojos… la forma en que se sintió tan cálido y suave su cuerpo mientras lo abrazaba…

_**Jueves 5 de agosto de 2010**_

Weno weno aquí esta el primer cap, espero que les guste xD


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Kagome abrió los ojos despacio, se sintió en casa al saber dentro de que cabaña se encontraba… pero toda felicidad se esfumo al sentarse y mirar a Kaede como una niña dormida a su lado… tomo la perla entre sus manos y recordó a Midoriko… también recordó a su abuelo hablando el deseo correcto… y como Midoriko le dijo hiciera lo correcto…

Lo correcto…

Para evitar tanta muerte y desgracia… para evitar todo esto la perla debió de haber sido purificada completamente con el deseo correcto... sintió la lagrima viajando por sus mejillas… sabiendo que probablemente no podría desear regresar a casa… que tenia que vivir en este lugar desconocido… sola… sin Inuyasha… y con Kikyo siendo perfecta y superior a ella en todo sentido…

Cerro los ojos calmándose… usar la perla para regresar a casa seria egoísta… seria como usar la perla para desear que Inuyasha dejara de ser quien era y se volviera humano… no… el deseo correcto… era…

"Shikon no tama… deseo… que desaparezcas… para siempre."

Kagome sintió la calidez rodearle y una luz envolverle un momento antes de que la perla desapareciera de sus manos despacio… sintió las lagrimas mojar su ropa… y metió su mano dentro de su falda buscando algo un pañuelo con el que limpiar su rostro… se sorprendió al sentir una figura redonda… la saco y vio uno de aquellos recuerdos del templo… con una etiqueta hecha a mano por su abuelo "Shikon no tama" Kagome respiro hondo… podría fingir que aun tenia la perla para no despertar sospechas en nadie… no sabia como reaccionaria Kikyo si le decía que la purifico… podría… matarla… después de todo Kikyo era una mujer… fría.

Kagome dejo que un poco de su poder adentrarse en el interior del recuerdo… y le vio brillar... lucia como la Shikon no tama… pero no sabia si Kikyo notaria la diferencia… siento tan todopoderosa y perfecta… sintió las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas una vez mas limpiándolas con su suéter… y al levantar su mirada hacia la puerta vio a Kikyo con ropa en sus manos…

"¿Fuiste entrenada como una Miko?"

Kagome movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados.

"Entonces serás entrenada como una, o no serás capaz de proteger y purificar esa perla."

"Etto… Kikyo yo preferiría que no…"

Kikyo le miro seria y le entrego las ropas colocando una cadena en la perla… Kagome se sorprendió de que no notara la diferencia, Kikyo le devolvió la perla y salió de la cabaña… Kagome trago lentamente viendo la ropa en sus manos… ropa que Kaede le daba tantas veces cuando su ropa se arruinaba… o se manchaba… porque Inuyasha tiro intestinos de Youkai sobre ella… se rio suavemente y tristeza invadió su corazón… no… deprimirse no le ayudaría para nada… dejo el traje de miko shinto en el suelo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa despacio… finalmente dejo su ropa doblada en una esquina mirándole con nostalgia… ni siquiera había traído una mochila con provisiones… suspiro sintiendo que debía de animarse y tratar de hacer bien las cosas si esta iba a ser su vida… levanto la mirada, respiro hondo y salió de la cabaña siguiendo a Kikyo… Kikyo le llevo a recolectar plantas medicinales… recordaba algunas de estas de cuando Kaede le había enseñado…

/

Kagome levanto su rostro hacia el sol, cálido, amable, sintió el viento acariciar su piel y mover su cabello, respiro profundamente sintiéndose tranquila… a pesar de sentirse frustrada porque Kikyo no le hubiera dejado salir en busca de hiervas medicinales por su propia cuenta en su segundo día… siguió caminando despacio con las hiervas en su canasto cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando hacia el Go-shimboku.

Kagome levanto la mirada notando el rojo en las ramas del árbol sagrado.

"Por favor… baja."

Kikyo se paro detrás de Kagome alistando su arco de inmediato al ver al Youkai brincar frente a ellas… Inuyasha les gruño…

"Así que has traído a una amiga para exterminarme ¿eh? Maldita perra traidora…"

Kagome se volteo hacia Kikyo molesta.

"Kikyo ¡no! Es mi amigo… me salvo la vida…"

Kikyo no soltó el arco pero Inuyasha gruño fuertemente retrocediendo… estando a punto de huir cuando Kagome se volteo hacia el y le sonrió…

"¿Aun no ha sanado tu brazo?"

Inuyasha dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando Kagome se inclino hacia el queriendo tocarlo… Kagome sintió las lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos al ver el rostro del Hanyou… desconfiado… feroz… el no era el Inuyasha que tanto amaba… era un Inuyasha tan lastimado como cuando lo libero del Go-Shimboku hacia cuatro años… era ese Inuyasha…

Kagome se sorprendió descubriendo que el no había cambiado aun a pesar de la experiencia que había vivido con Kikyo a su lado… movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… no… Kikyo no había sanado su corazón… sintió las lagrimas querer salir de sus ojos ante la idea de Inuyasha sintiéndose solo e inseguro de nuevo… pero las lagrimas no salieron al ver a Inuyasha sorprenderse… volteo a ver y descubrió a Kikyo aun con el arco en su mano guardar la flecha y tomarla por el hombro…

"Niña… ¿acaso no sabes de la Shikon no Tama? ¿De cómo los Youkai trataran de matarte por ella? ¿Que no sabes que los Youkai son malvados?"

Kagome se volteo hacia Kikyo… ofendida…

"No todos son malos…"

Kikyo suspiro y tomo su mano halándola de vuelta a la aldea.

"Tienes mucho que aprender… que acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a NO acercarte a los Youkai… mucho menos creer que son tus amigos…"

Kagome miro una vez más a Inuyasha de reojo antes de seguir a Kikyo…

/

Inuyasha respiro profundamente… abrió los ojos para evitar mirar esos orbes chocolate una vez mas… ese rostro hermoso… ese aroma suave y maravilloso… keh… esto era estúpido… ella era una mujer hermosa… ella era humana… y el era solamente un Hanyou… el hecho de que estuviera loca no significaba que podía tocarla… aun loca la ensuciaría… porque el era un Hanyou…

Sintió que se caía de las ramas de este árbol grande y que le hacia sentir en paz al percibir el olor de la mujer… y mas aun cuando le escucho llamarle…

"Por favor… baja."

_Por favor…_

Nunca en toda su vida, nadie le había dicho esas palabras… su corazón latió rápidamente y en contra de su voluntad bajo del árbol… de inmediato de arrepintió… no sabia porque no percibió el otro olor y esa aura fría… dispuesto a defender su vida trato de intimidarlas mostrándoles sus colmillos y gruñéndoles… maldita sea… era una miko… esa mujer era una miko y venia a matarlo por haberla ensuciado con su presencia…

"Así que has traído a una amiga para exterminarme ¿eh? Maldita perra traidora…"

La mujer volteo a ver a la miko detrás de el que estaba lista con el arco, dispuesta a matarlo.

"Kikyo ¡no! Es mi amigo… me salvo la vida…"

Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir fuertemente… _cruel_… esa mujer hermosa era cruel… como podía decir que era su _amigo_… esa palabra no existía para el… los Hanyou no tenían amigos… y ella se atrevía a decir tal mentira cuando tenia planes de matarlo… estaba loca si creía que caería en su trampa… la miko fría… _Kikyo_… pensó su nombre con asco… no le quitaba los ojos de encima con la flecha apuntando hacia el… gruño con mas fuerza dispuesto a huir cuando la mujer hermosa le dio la espalda a la otra miko mirándole sonriendo…

"¿Aun no ha sanado tu brazo?"

Inuyasha dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando la mujer hermosa se inclino hacia el queriendo tocarlo… ¡no! Nadie lo tocaba a el si no era para lastimarlo… era una trampa… veneno… eso era… esta miko quería matarlo… quería que fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para confiar en ella y entones…

Inuyasha se sorprendió viendo a la Miko aun con el arco en su mano guardar la fleca y tomar por el hombro a la otra miko…

"Niña… ¿acaso no sabes de la Shikon no Tama? ¿De cómo los Youkai trataran de matarte por ella? ¿Que no sabes que los Youkai son malvados?"

La mujer hermosa le dio la espalda mirando a la otra miko… el se sorprendió de que le confiara con su espalda sobre todo cuando la miko fría ya había guardado su flecha…

"No todos son malos…"

Kikyo suspiro y tomo su mano halándola de vuelta a la aldea.

"Tienes mucho que aprender… que acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a NO acercarte a los Youkai… mucho menos creer que son tus amigos…"

Inuyasha no dejo de notar el detalle de que la mujer hermosa volteo a verle una ultima vez antes de que la miko fría le halara de vuelta a la aldea…

"Keh… mujer loca…"

/

Kagome salió una vez mas al bosque cerca del Go-shimboku buscando a Inuyasha… había pasado una semana desde que lo vio… y el día anterior por la noche fue luna nueva… esperaba que estuviera bien… la aldea había sido atacada tres veces en base a Youkai siguiendo el rumor de la perla… pero aun así Kikyo refirió que eran pocos ataques comparados a como el exterminador le dijo que debería de esperar… y Kagome supo que probablemente los Youkai no sentían el poder de la perla y por eso atacaban menos y en base a solamente rumores…

Kagome le mintió a Kikyo diciéndole que no recordaba nada… que despertó en el bosque y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea cuando el exterminador y ella le hablaron… para su sorpresa Kikyo le creyó… o al menos eso fingió… y cuando finalmente le dio lecciones de arquería se sorprendió de que lograra lanzar flechas purificadoras… y desde el día de ayer le había dado su propio arco y flechas…

Kagome miro el Go-Shimboku con ojos soñadores, comenzó a recordar tanto… recordar su hogar… recordar mas de Inuyasha… y por estar distraída en ese instante la mujer ciempiés le sorprendió…

"Tu miko ¡dime donde esta la perla!"

La mujer le grito y comenzó a perseguirla… Kagome tomo una flecha y le disparo pero fallo y cayo al suelo… resignándose a su muerte cerró los ojos...

"¡Sankotensou!"

Kagome abrió los ojos al escuchar esa vos… Inuyasha destruyo la mujer ciempiés… y se paro frente a ella extendiendo su mano hacia ella…

"Dame la perla, escuche que incrementa el poder de los demonios… si no me la entregas te matare."

Kagome suspiro.

"No puedo dártela."

Inuyasha le gruño y se acerco más a ella…

"¡Te salve la vida perra estúpida muéstrame agradecimiento!"

Kagome se enfado repentinamente.

"¡Oye! ¡Yo te salve la vida primero con esos ogros!"

Inuyasha le gruño más fuerte.

"¡Y yo te salve después! ¡Así que no hay excusa! ¡Dámela!"

Kagome le saco la lengua.

"No."

Inuyasha le gruño y le vio tomar aire para seguir gritándole cuando una flecha paso justo frente a su nariz… de inmediato ambos voltearon a ver hacia Kikyo… Kagome de inmediato se coloco frente a Inuyasha extendiendo los brazos…

"¡Kikyo! ¡No! ¿Qué haces?"

"Es un Hanyou Kagome… peor que un Youkai… aléjate de el…"

"¡Me salvo la vida dos veces!"

"Todo ser con sangre Youki es maligno."

"El no lo es."

"Es solo un Hanyou entonces."

Inuyasha le gruño a Kikyo

"¡Ya deja de llamarme Hanyou!"

Kagome se volteo dándole la espalda a Kikyo mirando a Inuyasha curiosa, si, deseaba poder llamarle por su nombre.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Kikyo suspiro.

"Kagome… eres una Miko, no debes de rebajarte a hablar con un _Hanyou_… debes de purificarlo… al igual que a los youkai…"

Inuyasha le gruño a Kikyo.

"¡Deja de llamarme Hanyou!"

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Inuyasha fijo su mirada en Kagome de nuevo.

"Me llamo Inuyasha… Ka-go-me."

Kagome le sonrió e Inuyasha dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha le miro como si a un fantasma hubiera visto y se volteo huyendo de ellas… Kagome miro el suelo frente a ella… no sabia que había esperado… sabia que Inuyasha era testarudo y no podía hacer nada en contra de eso… y si Kikyo seguía espiándole así y atacando a Inuyasha realmente no creía que las cosas salieran bien… volteo a ver a la mujer ciempiés y Kikyo dijo una oración purificándola… la mujer ciempiés se volvió solamente huesos y Kikyo le dijo regresara con ella a la aldea para buscar una carreta y meter a la mujer ciempiés en el pozo… alejándola de ella y _la perla_…

/

Inuyasha miro a la miko hermosa de lejos, se sorprendió al verla llegar con un arco y flechas… su corazón dolió y se sintió rechazado… no sabia porque se sentía ofendido de que ella estuviera llevando esas flechas…

'_Sera que es porque con una de esas puede purificar tu estúpido trasero ¿eh?"_

Suspiro… no… aunque le llamara no llegaría con ella… había escuchado a la mujer ciempiés murmurando acerca del poder de la Shikon no tama necesitaba ser robada por ella… para obtener poder… para pedir el deseo que quisiera y se cumpliera… si era cierto que esa perla cumplía cualquier deseo el podría desear ser un Youkai… y entonces seria poderoso y nadie volvería a llamarle Hanyou en su vida nunca… y tal vez Sesshomaru ya no querría matarlo… y ya no estaría… solo.

"Tu miko ¡dime donde esta la perla!"

Al escuchar a la Youkai gritar fue sacado de sus pensamientos y miro atento y listo para atacar en caso de que la Miko corriera peligro… no supo porque… pero sentía la necesidad de… _protegerla_… después de todo le había salvado la vida… se lo debía… al verla fallar el tiro y caer al suelo no lo pensó dos veces y arremetió contra la mujer ciempiés…

"Sankotensou!"

La mujer hermosa abrió los ojos y le miro sorprendida… el extendió su mano hacia ella… quería su paga… ahora…

"Dame la perla, escuche que incrementa el poder de los demonios… si no me la entregas te matare."

Kagome suspiro.

"No puedo dártela."

Inuyasha le gruño y se acerco mas a ella…

"¡Te salve la vida perra estúpida muéstrame agradecimiento!"

La mujer le miro enfadada repentinamente.

"¡Oye! ¡Yo te salve la vida primero con esos ogros!"

Inuyasha le gruño más fuerte.

"¡Y yo te salve después! ¡Así que no hay excusa! ¡Dámela!"

La mujer hermosa le saco la lengua como si de una niña se tratase... sorprendiéndolo.

"No."

Inuyasha le gruño y estaba dispuesto a seguir gritándole cuando una flecha paso justo frente a su nariz… de inmediato ambos voltearon a ver hacia Kikyo… la mujer hermosa de inmediato se coloco frente a el extendiendo los brazos…

"¡Kikyo! ¡No! ¿Qué haces?"

Inuyasha sintió su corazón dejar de latir, la forma en que la mujer hermosa estaba parada frente a el, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y con sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados… _protegiéndolo_. Sintió su corazón doler ante tal acción, nadie jamás le había protegido de esa forma, ni siquiera su madre, nunca había podido protegerlo de la gente de la aldea y de lo otros niños… y esta mujer hermosa y desconocida…

"Es un Hanyou Kagome… peor que un Youkai… aléjate de el…"

"¡Me salvo la vida dos veces!"

"Todo ser con sangre Youki es maligno."

"El no lo es."

"Es solo un Hanyou entonces."

Inuyasha le gruño a Kikyo, detestaba a esa mujer.

"¡Ya deja de llamarme Hanyou!"

Kagome se volteo dándole la espalda a Kikyo mirándolo a el curiosa.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Kikyo suspiro.

"Kagome… eres una Miko, no debes de rebajarte a hablar con un Hanyou… debes de purificarlo… al igual que a los Youkai…"

Inuyasha le gruño a Kikyo… si tan solo no tuviera esa maldita conciencia humana esa miko ya estaría muerta… el no permitía a nadie llamarle Hanyou y seguir con vida…

"¡Deja de llamarme Hanyou!"

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Inuyasha fijo su mirada en Kagome de nuevo.

"Me llamo Inuyasha… Ka-go-me."

Kagome le sonrió e Inuyasha dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha le miro como si a un fantasma hubiera visto y se volteo huyendo de ellas… la forma en que dijo su nombre… no como un insulto… sino como… como si de una palabra hermosa se tratase… no tenia otra opción mas que huir del lugar… nunca en su vida alguien lo había tratado como Kagome… nunca nadie lo había mirado de la forma en que ella le miraba… nunca nadie le había sonreído así… no… no era posible… el era solamente un Hanyou… y ella una Miko… era una trampa…

/

Kagome sonrió abiertamente… hacia un mes que había regresado al Sengoku Jidai y ya no se sentía miserable… Inuyasha le visitaba de vez en cuando diciendo que le robaría la perla… y Kikyo siempre le hacia marcharse…

"Dame la perla perra."

Kagome le sonrió.

"No."

Inuyasha le gruño y se acerco más a ella.

"Que me la des… tu protectora no esta aquí así que… si no me la das… te matare."

Kagome le sonrió abiertamente a Inuyasha.

"Esta bien… te entregare la perla… pero a cambio de una cosa…"

Inuyasha le gruño.

"Humanos y sus tratos malditos…"

Kagome le sonrió.

"Dime para que la quieres."

Inuyasha le miro como si era una enferma mental.

"Pues para convertirme en un Youkai y ser el mas poderoso de todos."

"¿Para que?"

Las orejas de Inuyasha dieron un tirón en su cabeza.

"Como que ¿para que?"

"¿Para que quieres ser le Youkai mas poderoso de todos?"

Inuyasha le gruño dándose la vuelta y evitando su mirada, para ya no estar solo, para ser aceptado, para no ser expulsado de cada aldea donde visitaba, para no ser odiado por Sesshomaru por el simple hecho de existir… para pertenecer a un lugar… para no estar _solo_.

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones."

Kagome suspiro, y noto como las orejas del Hanyou se movían sobre su cabeza, no lo resistió mas llevo su mano hacia una orejita acariciándola suavemente… Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil un momento antes de alejarse de ella de golpe mirándole asustado, Kagome le miro confundida… ¿Inuyasha estaba asustado porque le había tocado las orejas?

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gruño y evito su mirada, mirándole dispuesto a huir cuando lo sintió… Kagome también sintió el cambio en el aire… un Youki poderoso se acercaba a ellos… Kagome admiro como en el atardecer Sesshomaru estaba ahí… con aquel Youkai ogro… y con la misma farsa que cuando ella acababa de conocer a Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha…"

"¡Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha le gruño…

Sesshomaru repitió las mismas frases exactamente, y luego apareció Izayoi, y Kagome se sintió con un tremendo sentimiento de de javu mientras todo sucedió como antes… a excepción de que pudo moverse en aquel mundo extraño porque un mosquito pico su rostro… no Myoga… a Myoga aun no lo había conocido…

Libero a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru le ataco sacando de su ojo al perla negra… ella siguió una vez mas a Inuyasha al lugar… a la tumba de su padre… era la tercera vez que estaba aquí… Inuyasha trato de sacar a Tetsaiga y no pudo… ella corrió hacia esta de inmediato y la saco lanzándosela a Inuyasha… Sesshomaru le gruño atacándole… y para su sorpresa… Inuyasha la defendió una vez mas…

Cuando Sesshomaru se transformo a su forma de Youkai y nuevamente el veneno les obligo a salir del cuerpo de Inu no Taisho… Inuyasha le prometió protegerle y corto una vez mas el brazo de Sesshomaru… Kagome se sintió mal por eso… siempre se había sentido mal respecto a eso… y no pudo detenerlo… Sesshomaru después de todo les había ayudado… y le salvo la vida cuando Mukotsu iba a matarla…

Al regresar al Sengoku Jidai Inuyasha huyo de su lado de inmediato… Kagome se sintió feliz de que Inuyasha tuviera a Tetsaiga con el para protegerse… pero se sintió nerviosa… las cosas sucederían nuevamente… y si no tenia cuidado Naraku podría renacer… y eso… eso tenia que evitarlo a costa de su vida… por Shippo… por Miroku y Sango…

_**Viernes 6 de agosto de 2010**_

Jijijiji weno weno revise el cap y le agregue algunas cosas xD díganme si voy muy rápido xD y muchisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews xD me alegra muchisisisimo que les haya gustado "Esta luna nueva"

_**845KIP**_-san muchas gracias por los consejos con los libros xD realmente los voy a tomar muy e cuenta xD

Muchisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo y todo xD

_**.tom reddley**__**-san **_gomen xq hubo un error en tu nick xD nunca entiendo esta cosa para subir y que cambia el formato xD una vez mas gracias por la idea xD gambate!

Weno weno hasta el próximo cap gracias por su apoyo xD sayitoooooo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Kagome se sentó en la grama relajándose… sintiendo el viento acariciar su rostro y su cabello… Kikyo coloco el collar de cuentas que antes estaba alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha… en sus manos… Kagome le miro sorprendida… no sabia esto… ella creyó que Kaede había hecho el collar… no… Kikyo…

"Este es un collar de subyugación… si vas a exponerte a ese Hanyou… al menos debes de tener protección de esta forma contra el…"

Kagome movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados.

"Inuyasha no es un animal, es una persona."

"Es un Hanyou Kagome…"

Kagome miro a la Miko seria, ella había usado el collar en aquel momento porque Inuyasha estaba atacándola para quitarle la perla… y en este momento Inuyasha ya no la atacaba la amenazaba y la insultaba pero no la había atacado… de hecho no lo había visto desde hace dos días que regresaron de la tumba de Inu no Taisho…

"Es Inuyasha… ¿porque no puedes llamarlo por su nombre?"

Kikyo suspiro.

"No comprendes que tu pureza disminuye cuando te acercas a el."

Kagome le miro desafiante.

"Claro que no."

"Claro que si."

Kikyo levanto su mano hacia ella haciendo que guardara silencio.

"Quédate el collar y piénsalo Kagome… eres la protectora de la perla… no tienes que descuidarte o te mataran…"

Kikyo se dio la vuelta y se marcho… Kagome suspiro sintiendo la presencia de Inuyasha… sonrió y se recostó en el pasto… cerro los ojos y para su sorpresa después de un momento sintió a Inuyasha acercarse… Kagome trato de no ponerse nerviosa y no respirar de forma voluntaria… al sentir a Inuyasha tocar la manga de su Kosode abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendía… Inuyasha retrocedió y se disponía a marcharse cuando ella comenzó a reírse suavemente…

"¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? ¿eh? perra"

Kagome le sonrió de forma suave.

"Tu eres demasiado tierno Inuyasha."

Inuyasha le miro como si se hubiera transformado en un Youkai…

"Estas… ¿loca?"

Kagome le sonrío.

"No… hay que ser ciega para no ver eso, no loca."

Inuyasha no dijo nada y simplemente se sentó a su lado.

"La espada de mi padre no funciona."

Kagome le sonrió.

"Creo que funciona para usarla como protección Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha le gruño abriendo su Haori y mostrándole una cortada larga y profunda en su hombro derecho… Kagome dio un pequeño grito mirándole con horror… Tetsaiga no había funcionado para el y lo habían lastimado…

"Oh Kami Inuyasha… no tengo nada para curarte…"

Kagome saco un pequeño trozo de tela y lo coloco sobre la herida…mirándole preocupada, se puso de pie y tomo su mano.

"Acompáñame."

Inuyasha extrañamente no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar dejándole tomar su mano y llevarle en dirección de la aldea… luego se unos cuantos pasos Inuyasha soltó su mano de forma violenta… cuando volteo a verle preguntándose que estaba mal Inuyasha estaba riéndose de ella de esa forma burlona en la que se reía de los Youkai… y su corazón dolió… Inuyasha jamás se había reído de ella de esa forma antes… nunca…

'_Inuyasha…'_

"¿Eres estúpida o que perra? Crees que voy a entrar a la aldea para que Kikyo purifique mi trasero y los aldeanos me empalen… no lo creo…"

Kagome frunció el ceño y miro en dirección de la aldea.

"Tienes razón… Kikyo podría hacer algo estúpido… ya regreso… por favor no te vayas Inuyasha."

Kagome no espero a que Inuyasha se quejara y corrió hacia la aldea… al llegar dio gracias al cielo porque Kikyo no estuviera ahí… tomo lo que necesitaba para curar a Inuyasha y corrió de vuelta hacia el Go-Shimboku…

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome finalmente se sentó junto a el y miro las hiervas tomándolas y colocándolas en un recipiente pequeño aplastándolo.

"Hiervas estúpidas."

Kagome trato de que estuvieran lo mas aplastadas posible como Kaede le había enseñado antes… y como Kikyo se lo había repetido… finalmente vertió el agua hervida en ellas y las saco tratando de no fruncir el rostro… Kikyo le había estado ayudando a soportar el agua hirviendo en sus manso ya que para purificarse y sanar heridas era necesario hacerlo… ella había escuchado de esto para ella nunca lo había hecho antes… no particularmente… y no recordaba haber visto a Kaede hacerlo…

Finalmente levanto su mirada hacia el Hanyou y el gruñendo y murmurando seguramente insultos por lo bajo expuso su herida… Kagome coloco las hiervas sobre la herida e Inuyasha gruño con mayor fuerza alejándose… ella se enfado y tomo uno de los mechones junto a su rostro…

"Si no te quedas quieto Inuyasha te prometo que te pongo el collar de Kikyo."

Cuando Inuyasha le respondió con un gruñido trato de no sonrojarse al saber que el Hanyou habia escuchado la conversación… Kagome llevo una vez mas sus manos a las hiervas con el agua hervida y no pudo evitar la expresión de dolor… sus manso se habían enfriado bastante fuera del agua y era como si acabara de sumergirlas en el agua por primera vez… coloco mas hiervas y las siguió aplastando… dejo de aplastar las hiervas al ver a Inuyasha llevar su mano hacia las de ella… hacia las hiervas y el agua… finalmente metiendo un dedo…

"ah!"

Inuyasha alejo su mano al instante y ella reunió valor para mirarle a la cara… Inuyasha le veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par… sorprendido… luego de un instante le miro… molesto.

"Mujer estas loca! Eso esta hirviendo!"

Kagome le miro seria.

"Si no esta así de caliente no funciona."

Kagome evito su mirada sintiendo su peso sobre ella… simplemente se concentro en su trabajo… Inuyasha ya no dijo nada… se quedo completamente quieto y ella pudo terminar su trabajo… sonrió finalmente mirando a herida cubierta… esto le ayudaría a sanar… sabia que Inuyasha sanaba por su propia cuenta… pero en una luna nueva le había confesado que era un poco doloroso a veces… y ella no comprendía porque siempre las heridas en sus manos y brazos sanaban mas rápidamente que las heridas en su pecho y espalda…

Kagome se volteo tomando un pequeño bambú lleno de un líquido ofreciéndoselo.

"Tómalo, te ayudara a disminuir el dolor."

Kagome sonrió abiertamente cuando Inuyasha tomo el bambú y comenzó a tomar su contenido… le vio fruncir el rostro y le miro recordando el horrible sabor… se volteo tomando otro bambú que había traído en su viaje apresurado… y se lo ofreció… Inuyasha lo tomo sin decir nada…

"Agua."

Inuyasha se veía mejor pero ella sabia que el sabor era muy feo y fuerte… tomo las hiervas de menta que había encontrado sintiéndose feliz… no podía lavarse los dientes como en su época… pero había descubierto un uso muy bueno para las hiervas de sabor agradable… se las ofreció a Inuyasha sonriéndole y le explico…

"Toma… masticarlas por un tiempo hasta que el sabor feo se vaya y luego tíralas o trágalas… no hay problema."

Kagome bajo la mirada luego de que se veía tranquilo… miro a Tetsaiga en su cintura… mmmm… seguramente lo habían atacado mientras dormía… se sintió malo de no haber estado ahí con el… para advertirle… para luchar a su lado… como en los viejos tiempo…

Kagome golpeo su cuello sintiendo un mosquito picarle y se sorprendió al ver una pulga cayendo en su mano, sus ojos e iluminaron y se sintió feliz, Myoga-jisan.

"¡Lo lamento! Creí que era un mosquito…"

"Oh pero que sangre mas deliciosa tiene Miko-sama"

Kagome le sonrió suavemente.

"Puedes llamarme Kagome, no hay problema… ¿Cuál es su nombre Ji-san?"

Myoga se rio suavemente.

"Myoga a sus servicio Kagome-sama"

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente.

"Es amigo de Inuyasha, Myoga-jisan?"

Myoga asintió.

"Soy el fiel sirviente de Inuyasha-sama."

Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha notando la forma en que le veía… Kagome sintió su corazón acelerarse al notar que por la forma en que le veía… muchas veces lo había descubierto mirándola así… Kagome estaba a punto de acercarse a el cometiendo ese estúpido error pero el que Inuyasha se pusiera de pie de un momento a otro le distrajo…

"Alguien esta atacando la aldea."

Kagome se puso de pie de inmediato, mirando en dirección a la aldea, tomo su arco y sus flechas y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a la espalda de Inuyasha esperando a que el le sujetara y corriera a la aldea… el no lo hizo… se quedo completamente quieto… Kagome se alejo de el mirándole sonrojada…

"Perdón Inuyasha… lo siento… pensé que si me llevabas en tu espalda… llegaríamos mas rápido… perdón…"

Kagome se dio la vuelta corriendo hacia la aldea murmurando por lo bajo…

"Mi hermano solía llevarme en su espalda todo el tiempo…"

Era una mentira por supuesto… pero no quería que Inuyasha pensara que ella le veía como un animal… como un caballo o algo así… claro que no… sabia lo sensible que era Inuyasha a pesar de que no lo demostraba… y lo ultimo que quería era lastimarlo haciéndole creer algo tonto por error…

Antes de darse cuenta Inuyasha la tomo en sus brazos y la coloco en su espalda corriendo velozmente hacia la aldea… Kagome sintió su corazón latir mas rápidamente ante el gesto del Hanyou… Inuyasha confiaba en ella… bueno… tanto como confiaba en ella cuando lucharon contra yura sakasagami al menos…

Kagome se sorprendió al ver a los lobos atacando personas… Kagome disparo las flechas que pudo sin matar a los lobos o permitir que lastimaran a las personas… se sorprendió abriendo la boca de par en par al ver a Kouga ahí… el Ookami gruño y se lanzo contra ella… Kikyo le lanzo una flecha… el Ookami retrocedió gruñendo…

"Maldita humana miserable… te matare por haber lastimado a mis lobos…"

Kagome se bajo de la espalda de Inuyasha y camino frente a Kikyo.

"¡Espera! Youkai… Ookami-san… ¡los lobos atacaron al aldea! ¡Lastimaron gente inocente! ¡Kikyo solo nos defiende!"

Kagome noto a Kouga fijar su mirada en una de las mangas de su Kosode y saco la falsa Shikon no tama y la coloco en su cuello temiendo que cortaran su manga para robarla… después de todo… si alguien descubría que era falsa… podría decir que había ocultado la verdadera en un lugar seguro.

"Con que tu eres las hermosa y poderosa Miko a quien los Taijiya le encomendaron la Shikon no tama."

Kouga dio un paso mas cerca de Kagome e Inuyasha se coloco frente a ella gruñéndole al lobo.

"¡Un inepto como tu jamás tendrá la perla!"

Kouga se rio a carcajadas y otros dos Ookamis se acercaron a el, Kagome no los reconoció.

"Oigan muchachos… este Hanyou esta retándome…"

Kagome dio un paso al frente enfadada ante el tono de Kouga, presumido y ofensivo.

"¡Inuyasha! ¡Su nombre es Inuyasha no Hanyou!"

Kouga se lanzo hacia ellos e Inuyasha gruño sacando a Tetsaiga… Kagome noto lo sorprendido que estaba el Hanyou de ver a Tetsaiga transformada… sonrió y miro a Inuyasha y Kouga pelear nerviosa… este no era como uno de sus encuentros… esta era una pelea verdadera…

Inuyasha agrito la espalda con fuerza y el Kaze no Kisu que lanzo a penas y fue esquivado por Kouga que le gruño… Kagome dio un pequeño grito al ser levantada por dos Youkai lobos que se dieron a la fuga con ella… Kagome se sintió asustada… si descubrían que la perla no era real y… y por enfadados la mataban… seria su fin.

Justo cuando los lobos se habían alejado con ella Kagome estaba dispuesta a luchar para escapar cuando una voz que le resultaba familiar llego a sus oídos.

"No deberían de tratar así a una hermosa sacerdotisa."

Kagome volteo a ver emocionada, encontrándose con un hombre alto y _muy_ parecido a Miroku… simplemente que con el cabello recogido en una cola alta, con la misma sonrisa de pervertido que Miroku tenia… oh como extraño a sus amigos en se momento…

Para su sorpresa el poder espiritual del Monje fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimar a los Ookamis y ambos estaban dispuestos a huir cuando Kagome se congelo mirando a Kouga frente a ella.

"Mujer… entrégame la perla."

Kagome tomo al perla de su cuello y se la entrego de inmediato.

"Déjanos marchar."

Kouga le sonrió.

"Dime tu nombre mujer…"

"Kagome…"

Kouga llevo su mano hacia su mentón sonriéndole.

"Eres verdaderamente hermosa Kagome… y si eres lo suficientemente valiente como para tratar de engañarme con esto… estoy seguro de que serás una buena compañera."

"Kouga-sama!"

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par la ver a Kouga acercándose a ella con intensiones de besarla…

"No!"

Se alejo de el y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que su mano dolió y ardió… se alejo de el de inmediato, coloco sus manos sobre sus labios… no… de ninguna forma le permitiría a Kouga robarle su primer beso… por primera vez en la vida tenia esperanzas de que Inuyasha le besara… ya que no estaba obsesionado con su _querida Kikyo_… y si el le quitaba eso… ella…

"Muere!"

Kagome sonrió abiertamente al ver a Inuyasha usando a Tetsaiga con habilidad… no uso el Kaze no kisu… pero la espada si estaba rodeada por el viento… Kouga dio una rápida mirada en su dirección y luego se dio la vuelta corriendo lejos de ellos…

"Retirada!"

Inuyasha gruño y Kikyo llego sobre un caballo… se bajo de inmediato recogiendo la perla del suelo… la tomo y miro a Kagome asustada… Kagome le sonrió de forma tranquila…

"La verdadera esta a salvo."

Kikyo asintió y se la entrego.

"Es una idea bastante astuta y útil."

Kagome asintió.

Inuyasha se acerco a ellas y el papa de Miroku tomo sus manos entre las suyas… Kagome noto el gruñido proveniente de Inuyasha…

"Kagome-sama… cuando cumpla con su destino y purifique la perla… ¿aceptaría tener un hijo conmigo?"

Kagome casi se carcajeo ante la pregunta de no ser por la reacción que obtuvo de parte de Inuyasha… el Hanyou gruño con fuerza y rodeo el cuello del monje con sus garras… Kikyo de inmediato tomo una flecha y le apunto hacia el Hanyou mirándole furiosa…

"¡Inuyasha! ¡Kikyo!"

Kagome alejo la flecha de Kikyo de la dirección del Hanyou y llevo sus manos hacia las del Hanyou… Inuyasha no dejaba de gruñir mirando al padre de Miroku furioso… y entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió… llevo sus manos a la cabeza del Hanyou y sobo sus orejas despacio… Inuyasha se relajo de inmediato soltando al monje gruñendo de forma suave… Kagome se sorprendió cuando Inuyasha se inclino en su toque y el Hanyou se volteo fijando su mirada en la suya…

"¡Como se te ocurre atacar a una figura sagrada Hanyou!"

Ambos, Kagome e Inuyasha se voltearon molestos hacia Kikyo.

"¡Deja de llamarle así Kikyo! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Su nombre es Inuyasha!"

Kikyo simplemente les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la aldea.

xxxxxxxx

Kagome podía sentir a Inuyasha cerca de la cabaña… pero no lo había visto desde que dio el primer paso en el interior de la aldea a pesar de que sabia que estaba ahí, Kikyo y Kosuke, el padre de Miroku… entraron a la cabaña de Kikyo y Kagome le sonrió a Kaede quien ya tenia preparada la cena, la niña se apresuro a tener otro plato listo para el monje.

"Que le trae a nuestra aldea Kosuke-sama"

El hombre sonrió suavemente tomando te.

"Escuche que la muchacha a quien había sido encomendada la Shikon no tama no era una miko entrenada, y decidí venir a asistir en lo que me resulte posible."

Kikyo asintió.

"Esta en lo correcto, Kosuke-sama… Kagome nunca recibió ningún tipo de entrenamiento, y yo misma me encuentro ayudándole, durante el ultimo mes tuvimos bastantes avances, pero ella rehúsa a obedecer mis consejos en cuanto a ese Hanyou."

Kagome se puso de pie.

"¡Inuyasha! ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo Kikyo! ¡Mujer malcriada engreída! ¡Estoy CANSADA de esto! ¡Su nombre es I-un-ya-sha!"

Kagome se dio la vuelta y salió de la cabaña furiosa, no entendía porque Kikyo se negaba a llamar a Inuyasha por su nombre, no sabia realmente cual era el motivo, hasta que se encontró en el interior del bosque se dio cuenta que no había traído ni sus flechas ni su arco… sintió el frio de la noche rodearla y se arrepintió del show que había dado… no tenia a donde ir…

Escucho algo moverse cerca de ella y dio un pequeño grito, casi de inmediato sintió una tela caer sobre sus hombros.

"Sígueme."

Kagome asintió siguiendo el cabello de Inuyasha… su corazón latía rápidamente, Inuyasha le había dado su Haori de nuevo y no era para salvarla de Yura Sakasagami, era para… evitar que le diera frio, sonrió cuando finalmente llegaron a una cueva… Inuyasha encendió el fuego de forma rápida y se sentó del otro lado de la cueva donde ella se había sentado… el Hanyou cerro los ojos y ella supo que fingió estar durmiendo…

"Gracias Inuyasha."

Inuyasha no abrió los ojos o respondió, sus orejas simplemente dieron un tirón, sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a el de rodillas, riéndose suavemente coloco sus manos en sus orejas y las comenzó a masajear suavemente, Inuyasha gruño y llevo sus manos a sus muñecas alejándola de sus orejas… Kagome se sorprendo al ver las pupilas dilatadas del Hanyou y esa mirada tan intensa y brillante… Inuyasha gruño y cerró los ojos soltándola…

"No me toques."

Inuyasha se puso de pie y se sentó donde ella estaba antes abrazando a Tetsaiga.

"Lo siento."

Kagome abrazo sus piernas y acerco mas el Haori hacia ella respirando en el… amaba el olor de Inuyasha… y estaba presente de forma fuerte en su Haori… adoraba ser cubierta por el… no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que el Hanyou confiara de esta forma en ella nuevamente… estaba… feliz.

_**Sabado 7 de agosto de 2010**_

Jijijiji aquí esta el cap xD espero que les guste xD weno weno y nuevamente si me estoy adelantando mucho o algo así me avisan xD el próximo cap es este mismo cap desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha xD originalmente el fic lo había escrito con unas partes desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha y otras desde el punto de vista de Kagome… pero lo siento incompleto así xD soooo decidí que así esta mejor jijiji xD gracias por sus lindos reviews y su apoyo xD


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Inuyasha suspiro mirando la luna a través de las hojas del Go-Shimboku… le gustaba este árbol… y mucho… Inuyasha tomo a Tetsaiga nuevamente en sus manos… no se transformaba… la espada era una espada vieja e inútil… no aquel poderoso colmillo… no sabia porque… estaba pensando incluso en viajar en busca de Myoga para hacerle preguntas… pero no quería hacerlo… porque… no quería dejarla sola…

"Keh"

Gruño recordándola… recordando como Kagome permaneció a su lado… nunca nadie había hecho algo así por el… maldición… nadie si quiera se había abstenido de intentar matarlo al tan solo verlo… y Kagome… estaba loca pero… era tan hermosa…

Levanto sus manos hasta sus orejas… Kagome las había tocado… nadie nunca había acariciado sus orejas a parte de su madre… y cuando era muy pequeño… cuando Kagome llevo sus manos hasta sus orejas creyó que lo haría para lastimarlo… para halar de ellas y hacerlas sangrar como los humanos en la aldea… pero Kagome fue tan cuidadosa…

"Keh."

Detestaba este sentimiento que tenía de necesitar verla, de estar con ella de protegerla… de lo consciente que era de su olor en la aldea… suave y agradable… pero ahí estaba… su aroma…

"Keh."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha observaba hipnotizado a Kagome desde el escondite entre las hojas de un árbol frondoso… sentía su corazón latir mas rápidamente cada vez que se acercaba a ella… se sentía… torpe cuando la espiaba, ya se había caído en mas de una ocasión de un árbol al seguirla y eso _no_ era normal… sintió sus mejillas calentarse al ver su sonrisa y el cabello sobrevolar alrededor de su rostro… se veía… hermosa… no podía dejar de pensar en ella y se maldecía a si mismo por ello…

Gruño al ver a… Kikyo… llegar y colocar algo… un collar morado… en las manos de…

"Kagome…"

"Este es un collar de subyugación… si vas a exponerte a ese Hanyou… al menos debes de tener protección de esta forma contra el…"

Inuyasha gruño con mayor fuerza… sintió la herida en su pecho arder… pero no le importo… detestaba a esa miko… sonrió suavemente al ver a Kagome mover graciosamente su cabeza hacia los lados… despacio…

"Inuyasha no es un animal, es una persona."

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir se inclino hacia la izquierda… tuvo que sujetarse con ambas manos para retomar el equilibrio y no caerse… miro con detalle el rostro de Kagome… veía a Kikyo con el ceño fruncido… Kagome estaba defendiéndolo de la miko… la miko con la que vivía y era su amiga…

Su corazón se sentía feliz de verla y no podía dejar de pensar en ella… cada vez que cerraba los ojos ahí estaba… su sonrisa… sus ojos… su aroma…

"Es un Hanyou Kagome…"

Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo nuevamente… si tan solo Kikyo no fuera una mujer y su madre no le hubiera enseñado que no se maltrata a las mujeres el…

"Es Inuyasha… ¿porque no puedes llamarlo por su nombre?"

Kikyo suspiro.

"No comprendes que tu pureza disminuye cuando te acercas a el."

Inuyasha sintió sus orejas pegarse a su cabeza y bajo la mirada… no… no debía de espiarla… era irrespetuoso… la miko tenia razón… estaba manchando la pureza de Kagome… no… el no podía permitirse hacer tal cosa…

"Claro que no."

"Claro que si."

Inuyasha levanto su mirada nuevamente hacia las mujeres y vio a Kikyo levantando su mano frente a Kagome…

"Quédate el collar y piénsalo Kagome… eres la protectora de la perla… no tienes que descuidarte o te mataran…"

Kikyo se dio la vuelta y se marcho… Kagome suspiro, sonrió, se recostó en el pasto y cerró los ojos… Inuyasha trago lentamente mirándola desde la distancia y escondite del árbol… trago lentamente siguiendo los deseos de su corazón sintiéndole latir mas rápidamente en su interior… avanzo despacio y en completo silencio hacia Kagome… sabia que no estaba dormida... y pensó en asustarle o algo… pero al escuchar su corazón latir mas rápido y su respiración perder su ritmo… así como oler nerviosismo proviniendo de ella supo que probablemente estaba consciente de su presencia… decidió aun así asustarle y ver cual era su reacción… se acerco a la Miko y halo de la manga de su Kosode… al verle abrir los ojos y mirarle… de esa forma… esa forma en que ella le veía con los ojos brillante y felices… esa mirada con la que soñaba… similar a como su madre le veía cuando estaban juntos hablando durante la cena… similar pero no… no igual… no… nadie nunca le había visto de la forma en que Kagome le veía…

Estaba dispuesto a regresar a su escondite y huir de esa mirada cuando Kagome comenzó a reírse suavemente… de inmediato le gruño enfadándose…

"¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? ¿eh? perra"

Kagome le sonrió de forma suave.

"Tu eres demasiado tierno Inuyasha."

Inuyasha le miro como la loca que era por decir tal cosa…

"Estas… ¿loca?"

Kagome le sonrío.

"No… hay que ser ciega para no ver eso, no loca."

Inuyasha no dijo nada y simplemente se sentó a su lado, no iba a comentar nada respecto a eso, ahora que estaba con ella quería preguntarle acerca de Tetsaiga… quería hablar con Myoga pero no quería alejarse de Kagome… ella estuvo ahí con el cuando lucho contra Sesshomaru… tal vez ella recordaba algo que hizo… algo que paso para que Tetsaiga reaccionara… porque sino… sino puede que la espada solo funcionara porque estaban en la tumba de su padre… Kagome era la única que hablaba con el… la única que _conversaba_ con el… en tantos años después de la muerte de su madre… ella era la única…

"La espada de mi padre no funciona."

Kagome le sonrió.

"Creo que funciona para usarla como protección Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha le gruño abriendo su Haori y mostrándole una cortada larga y profunda en su hombro derecho… Kagome dio un pequeño grito mirándole con horror… se sorprendió por su reacción… y estaba punto de preguntar que sucedía cuando se dio cuenta de su error… estaba mostrándole su pecho… estaba mostrándose ante ella como nunca se había mostrado ante nadie… y ella sentía… asco…

"Oh Kami Inuyasha… no tengo nada para curarte…"

Kagome saco un pequeño trozo de tela y lo coloco sobre la herida…mirándole preocupada, se puso de pie y tomo su mano.

"Acompáñame."

Inuyasha no sabía que pensar o sentir… Kagome no solamente no le tenia asco… le estaba tocando, estaba manchando esa tela que tenia con su sangre… estaba mirándole preocupada… y estaba tocando su mano… su mano pequeña y cálida… suave…

Decidió no decir nada y comenzar a dejar que Kagome le llevara a donde quería…su corazón estaba latiendo como loco en su pecho y sintió su estomago revolverse… y miro su mano sintiéndose… casi mareado…

Entonces lo pensó nuevamente… no… esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… la otra miko podía estar usando a Kagome para atraparlo… aprovechándose de que ella era loca e inocente… si… todo era una conspiración para matarlo… se sintió ofendido de que Kagome le traicionara así después de que lucharan contra Sesshomaru… juntos…

Soltó su mano con asco…

"¿Eres estúpida o que perra? Crees que voy a entrar a la aldea para que Kikyo purifique mi trasero y los aldeanos me empalen… no lo creo…"

Kagome frunció el ceño y miro en dirección de la aldea.

"Tienes razón… Kikyo podría hacer algo estúpido… ya regreso… por favor no te vayas Inuyasha."

Inuyasha iba a comentar respecto a no ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para quedarse esperando a que trajera a la aldea entera para exterminarlo cuando vio a la muchacha corriendo en dirección a la aldea.

En contra de su voluntad se sentó mirando como Kagome había dejado una cesta con hiervas a su lado… su arco… sus flechas… y el collar que Kikyo le dio… Inuyasha suspiro sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente… nunca nadie lo había tocado en su vida… y Kagome había tocado su mano… no le había dado asco…

'_No… es una trampa estúpido! Solo quiere purificar tu estúpido trasero…'_

Inuyasha se sentó ahí peleando con el mismo en su mente hasta que sintió una picada en su cuello, golpeo a la pulga que ya sabia estaba ahí, dejándole en su mano.

"Myoga! A ti te quería ver!"

"oh Inuyasha-sama su sangre tan deliciosa como siempre…"

"Myoga! La espada de mi padre… Tetsaiga no funciona… solo funciono para cortar a Sesshomaru una vez… y luego… nada."

Myoga le miro atento y cuando iba a responder Inuyasha retiro su mirada de el mirando hacia sus espaldas… Myoga se volteo asustándose al ver a la sacerdotisa corriendo hacia ellos…

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome finalmente se sentó junto a el y miro las hiervas tomándolas y colocándolas en un recipiente pequeño aplastándolo.

"Hiervas estúpidas."

Inuyasha miro sorprendió a la muchacha suspirando tal cosa… una Miko sagrada no debería de…

Cuando Kagome levanto su mirada hacia el y coloco las hiervas mojadas en el agua tibia sobre su herida gimió e intento retroceder… para su sorpresa Kagome sujeto su cabello…

"Si no te quedas quieto Inuyasha te prometo que te pongo el collar de Kikyo."

Inuyasha le gruño de inmediato y al ver a la muchacha fruncir la mirada levemente al meter mas hiervas al agua y luego colocarlas sobre el se sorprendió… estaba bastante caliente… curioso llevo su mano hacia el agua y descubrió que el agua estaba hirviendo.

"ah!"

Inuyasha alejo su mano mirando a Kagome con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Mujer estas loca! Eso esta hirviendo!"

Kagome le miro seria.

"Si no esta así de caliente no funciona."

Inuyasha abrió la boca mirando a Kagome sumergir sus manos y las hiervas aplastadas en el agua y luego cubrir su herida… Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir rápidamente… esa mujer estaba quemando sus manos para atender una herida que él tenia… un Hanyou… estaba tocándolo… estaba manchándose como Kikyo dijo… y a ella no parecía importarle… estaba sintiendo dolor para… para reconfortarlo.

Kagome se volteo tomando un pequeño bambú lleno de un líquido ofreciéndoselo.

"Tómalo, te ayudara a disminuir el dolor."

En ese momento Inuyasha decidió que confiaría en ella, perdió ante ella, si le ofreciera veneno en este momento el lo tomaría gustoso… a cambio del hecho que le tratara como… como si le _importaba_… sonrió levemente sintiendo que estaba cometiendo un suicidio al acercar sus labios el liquido…

El sabor era horroroso… lo bebió todo y Kagome le sonrió ofreciéndole otro bambú…

"Agua."

Inuyasha la tomo y la bebió, el mal sabor casi había desaparecido… Kagome le sonrió ampliamente y le ofreció unas hiervas pequeña y que olían de forma agradable…

"Toma… masticarlas por un tiempo hasta que el sabor feo se vaya y luego tíralas o trágalas… no hay problema."

Inuyasha tomo las hojas y las introdujo en su boca, Kagome tenia razón… el suave sabor de las hiervas era increíblemente agradable y el mal sabor desapareció en unos momentos, sonrió volteando a ver a Kagome con preguntas respecto a esta planta de la cual no había escuchado nunca cuando le miro golpeando su cuello… viendo a Myoga caer en su mano…

"Lo lamento! Creí que era un mosquito…"

"Oh pero que sangre mas deliciosa tiene Miko-sama"

Kagome le sonrió a la pulga.

"Puedes llamarme Kagome, no hay problema… ¿Cuál es su nombre Ji-san?"

Myoga se rio suavemente.

"Myoga a sus servicio Kagome-sama"

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente.

"Es amigo de Inuyasha, Myoga-jisan?"

Myoga asintió.

"Soy el fiel sirviente de Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha no podía dejar de ver a Kagome admirado, Kagome no solamente no lo veía con asco, sino que no estaba matando o purificando a Myoga… estaba siendo amable con el, estaba presentándose y sonriendo… Kagome definitivamente era una mujer especial… y hermosa…

Sintió su corazón latir mas rápido admirándola, sintiéndose perderse en ella… parpadeo varias veces tratando de alejar el pensamiento de el…

Escucho gritos y el olor a sangre y miedo llego con fuerza a el, gruño y se pudo de pie de inmediato mirando hacia la aldea…

"Alguien esta atacando la aldea."

Inuyasha gruño, puede que no le agradara de idea de ir haya, pero hey, le gustaban las peleas y tendría una nueva oportunidad para probar a Tetsaiga nuevamente… tal vez Kagome tenia algo que ver con el echo de que la espada se transformara…

Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces volteándose hacia Kagome mirándola con su arco y flechas cerca de el… pro un momento pensó que finalmente iba a traicionarle o algo por el estilo… pero ella se sonrojo y dejo de respirar notando lo hermosa que se veía con las mejillas teñidas de rosado… movió su cabeza hacia los lados rápidamente reprendiéndose a si mismo mentalmente por tales pensamiento…

"Perdón Inuyasha… lo siento… pensé que si me llevabas en tu espalda… llegaríamos mas rápido… perdón…"

Kagome se dio la vuelta corriendo hacia la aldea murmurando por lo bajo…

"Mi hermano solía llevarme en su espalda todo el tiempo…"

Inuyasha sintió su corazón doler ante tal cosa… seguramente su hermano había muerto… y seguramente era un buen hermano para ella… no como el bastardo de Sesshomaru con el… le miro empeñada en llegar a la aldea con rapidez y respiro profundamente… Kagome estaba lo suficientemente loca como para pedirle tal cosa… solamente ella… siendo una miko le pediría a el… un Hanyou… tal cosa…

Sin tratar de pensar mucho en el asunto tomo a la miko y la subió en su espalda comenzando a correr en dirección a la aldea… escuchando a Myoga gritar que les alcanzaría después… y percibiendo el olor a lobo…

Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando Kagome comenzó a disparar flechas a los lobos desde su espalda cuando entraron en la aldea… salvando a varios humanos… Kagome después de todo era un miko… era normal que luchara para salvar humanos… finamente llegaron cerca de Kikyo y miro a un Ookami frente a ella… dejo a Kagome bajarse de su espalda y cuando el Ookami arremetió contra ellos Kikyo lanzo una flecha hacia el…

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír… para varias la miko le disparaba flechas a alguien mas y no a el…

"Maldita humana miserable… te matare por haber lastimado a mis lobos…"

Kagome camino frente a Kikyo.

"Espera! Youkai… Ookami-san… los lobos atacaron al aldea! Lastimaron gente inocente! Kikyo solo nos defiende!"

Kagome saco de la manga de su Kosode una perla brillante de color rosa en un collar blanco y lo coloco alrededor de su cuello… el asumió que esa era la famosa Shikon no tama…

"Con que tu eres las hermosa y poderosa Miko a quien los Taijiya le encomendaron la Shikon no tama."

Kouga dio un paso mas cerca de Kagome e Inuyasha se coloco frente a ella gruñéndole, claro que no iba a permitir que se le acercara a Kagome… no señor… le prometió protegerla en la tumba de su padre… y después de lo que acababa de suceder… estaba mas que gustoso de luchar por ella… por alguien que… se interesaba por el.

"Un inepto como tu jamás tendrá la perla!"

Kouga se rio a carcajadas y otros dos Ookamis se acercaron a el.

"Oigan muchachos… este Hanyou esta retándome…"

Kagome dio un paso al frente enfadada sorprendiéndolo, sin darle tiempo de responder ante el insulto de ese ookami inútil.

"Inuyasha! Su nombre es Inuyasha no Hanyou!"

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante el ataque del Youkai, saco a Tetsaiga y para su sorpresa Tetsaiga se transformo… tal vez si tenia que ver con Kagome después de todo… confiado en que ganaría esta batalla con la ayuda de la poderosa espada ataco al Youkai que le esquivaba y usaba una forma extraña de para pelear… usando sus piernas y moviéndose con velocidad…

Inuyasha agito la espalda con fuerza y nuevamente aquella energía con olor a viento salió de la espada… justo como cuando corto a Sesshomaru… el youkai le esquivo a duras penas y le gruño… Inuyasha arrepentido contra el de nuevo y se detuvo al ver a Youkai sonreír y escuchar a Kagome dar un pequeño grito… intento voltearse para ver a Kagome y el Youkai castigo su desconcentración golpeándole en el rostro con el puño… fue lanzado hacia un árbol golpeando su espalda y su cabeza en este y al abrir los ojo el Youkai estaba sobre el golpeándolo rápidamente… un momento estaba sobre el golpeándolo… y el próximo… ya no estaba…

Gruño sentándose y escupiendo sangre… ese maldito Youkai… y el de tonto que se descuido en una batalla… sabia que no había que descuidarse… pero Kagome…

"Kagome!"

Gruño poniéndose de pie de inmediato, guardo a Tetsaiga en su funda y comenzó a correr en dirección del aroma de Kagome… vio a Kikyo en un caballo mas adelante y se apresuro a adelantársele… el llegaría donde Kagome… esos malditos Youkai no podían llevársela muy lejos… malditos… como se les ocurría llevársela… Kagome era suya! El era quien la protegía…

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par ante tal pensamiento… Kagome no era suya… era una hermosa miko loca que Kami sabia porque se interesaba en el… gruño decidiendo no pensar y correr mas rápido…

Inuyasha finalmente pudo verlos entre los arboles aun lejos… su sangre hirvió y un gruñido se escapo de sus labios al ver a ese maldito Ookami de ojos azules inclinarse hacia Kagome para… besarla…

"no!"

Se sorprendió al ver a Kagome retroceder y golpearle en el rostro… sonrió triunfante… si… Kagome no se dejo tocar por ese maldito… saco a Tetsaiga sintiéndose ansioso por partirlo en dos… nada toca lo que le pertenece…

"Muere!"

El Youkai cobarde esquivo su golpe justo cuando noto que un viento extraño rodeaba a la espada… el maldito lobo se volteo alejándose…

"Retirada!"

Inuyasha gruño y Kikyo llego sobre el caballo… se bajo de inmediato recogiendo la perla del suelo… la tomo y miro a Kagome asustada… Kagome le sonrió de forma tranquila…

"La verdadera esta a salvo."

"Es una idea bastante astuta y útil."

Kagome asintió, Inuyasha se sorprendió que Kagome hubiera tenido una idea tan útil, al parecer era astuta… lo loca que estaba parecía ser solamente con el… guardo a Tetsaiga acercándose a Kagome… apestaba a lobo… no le gustaba… detestaba el olor de otro en ella… un monje… al cual no había notado… se le acerco a Kagome y tomo sus manos entre las suyas… Inuyasha no pudo evitar gruñir… primero ese maldito lobo cobarde y ahora este monje… si intentaba algo el…

"Kagome-sama… cuando cumpla con su destino y purifique la perla… aceptaría tener un hijo conmigo?"

Inuyasha vio rojo ante tales palabras… no sabia porque estaba tan furioso de un momento a otro… embistió al monje humano estúpido y débil y lo levanto por el cuello dispuesto a matarlo… el monje llevo sus manos hasta sus brazos tratando de respirar y pudo ver de re ojo a Kikyo apuntando una flecha hacia el…

"Inuyasha! Kikyo!"

Kagome se acerco a la miko haciendo que bajara la flecha… y luego llevo sus manos hacia las de el… sintió calmarse un poco al sentir la calidez y suavidad de su piel… pero no… no permitiría que esto pasara de nuevo… Kagome era suya… ningún otro hombre iba a tocarla… tenia que dejar esto bien claro… este maldito monje no podía ganar en una batalla contra el… le gruño con mayor fuerza sintiéndole tratar de liberarse con meno empeño…

Inuyasha sintió una sensación maravillosa en sus orejas… tan relajante y suave que soltó al monje de inmediato sin darse cuanto… se inclino hacia esa sensación y se dio cuenta de que eran las manos de Kagome acariciándolo… se volteo hacia el y fijo su mirada en la suya… si… solo el…quería que Kagome le mirara solo a el… a nadie mas…

"Como se te ocurre atacar a una figura sagrada Hanyou!"

Ambos, Kagome e Inuyasha se voltearon molestos hacia Kikyo.

"Deja de llamarle así Kikyo! Inuyasha! Su nombre es Inuyasha!"

Kikyo simplemente les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la aldea.

xxxxxx

Inuyasha regreso junto con los humanos a la aldea, pero al entrar en esta se alejo ocultándose entre los arboles sin perder de vista a Kagome… Kagome, Kikyo y el monje entraron en una cabaña cerca del templo y asumió que era donde vivían Kagome y Kikyo… el nunca había visto la cabaña… memorizaría todo a su alrededor…

El olor a comida llego hacia el y su estomago hizo un sonido… gruño enfadado con si mismo… ya conseguiría comida mas tarde… un jabalí tal vez… para recuperar energías por la pelea con ese maldito lobo cobarde…

"Que le trae a nuestra aldea Kosuke-sama"

Kosuke-sama… maldito monje… lo escucho reírse y no pudo evitar gruñir… si estaba mirando a Kagome… movió su cabeza hacia los lados… no podía hacer nada sobre eso…

"Escuche que la muchacha a quien había sido encomendada la Shikon no tama no era una miko entrenada, y decidí venir a asistir en lo que me resulte posible."

"Esta en lo correcto, Kosuke-sama… Kagome nunca recibió ningún tipo de entrenamiento, y yo misma me encuentro ayudándole, durante el ultimo mes tuvimos bastantes avances, pero ella rehúsa a obedecer mis consejos en cuanto a ese Hanyou."

Inuyasha escucho la vos fuerte y exaltada de Kagome sorprendiéndose.

"Inuyasha! Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo Kikyo! Mujer malcriada engreída! Estoy CANSADA de eso! Su nombre es Inuyasha!"

Abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a la miko hermosa salir de la cabañe enfadada comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque… el le siguió oculotado entee los arboles… su corazón latia tan rápido que sentia no podía escuchar los pasos de la muchacha de lo fuerte que retumbaba la sangre ne sus orejas…

Nunca pudo haberse imaginado a una humano tener una pelea con otros humanos por el… ni siquiea su madre lo habia hecho… ella lloraba y lo abrazaba… lo consolaba y atendía sus heridas… pero nunca se enfrento a nadie por el… no podía… y el no queria que la gente de la aldea fuera a hacerle daño por us culpa…

Al ver a Kagome detenerse en medio del bosque mirando a su alrededor se enfado, esta mujer si que estaba loca, se adentro en el bosque en la noche, sola, sin ningun arma…

En ese momento al brincar al suelo comprendió… Kagome tal vez… solo tal vez… llevaba siempre sus flechas porque era para protegerse ella misma… no para atacarlo a el… tal vez… pero en ese caso… el había prometido protegerla… acaso no confiaba en el? El ya confiaba en ella… además ella era la que tenia la culpa… ella era la que estaba loca…

Se acerco a ella al verla abrazarse a si misma… humana tonta… seguramente tenia frio… se quito el Haori y al acercarse mas le vio tensarse y dar un pequeño grito… sin darle importancia coloco su Haori sobre sus hombros… así como eran de débiles los humanos podría enfermarse y el no quería tener la culpa de eso… tenia que protegerla… protegerla significaba protegerla de una enfermedad… como gripe cierto?

"Sígueme."

No le gustaba dormir en cuevas, pero conocía las cuevas seguras del área para saber que opciones tenia para esconderse en ella en las lunas nuevas… al llegar a la cabaña encendió el fuego para la miko y se sentó junto a la cueva abrazando a Tetsaiga… seguramente estaba cansada… era mejor que descansara… quería comentarle de Tetsaiga… pero Myoga estaba cerca… a el podría preguntarle por eso… así que cerro los ojos y decidió que así no le molestaría…

"Gracias Inuyasha."

Trago lentamente sintiendo su corazón latir mas rápidamente… Kagome estaba _tan_ loca… tanto que no entendía que el era un Hanyou quizás… porque estaba seguro de que Kikyo le había ilustrado muy bien en el tema… pero aun así ella usaba esas palabras con el… por favor… y ahora gracias… y le veía de esa forma que…

Le escucho acercándose y se tenso, le escucho reírse y sintió sus manos en sus orejas, pensó que sentiría nuevamente aquella sensación relajante… pero de esta forma se sintió extraño… como si fueran cosquillas… y el no iba a reírse… llevo sus manos hacia sus muñecas deteniéndola… alejándola de el… fijo su mirada en la miko y le olio… nerviosismo… decidió que hacerla sentir incomoda era lo mejor para que no lo tocara… así que le gruño y la soltó cerrando los ojos de nuevo…

"No me toques."

No pensó que le resultara suficiente eso así que se puso de pie, camino a través de la cueva y se sentó donde ella estaba antes… acomodado a Tetsaiga en su hombro y relajándose contra la pared de la cueva…

"Lo siento."

Inuyasha trato de no gruñir… _lo siento_… el era un Hanyou… nadie se disculpaba con el… pero Kagome… se tenso y respiro hondo… no… no pensaría mas… cundo se durmiera saldría a tomar aire y buscaría a Myoga… si… eso… necesitaba alejarse de ese olor… no le gustaba como se sentía por Kagome… no era correcto… no… el era… solo un Hanyou…. Nada mas… Kagome no le pertenecía…

_**Lunes 9 de agosto de 2010**_

Jijijijiji ya termine… weno me salió mas largo que el cap anterior xD nuevamente espero no ir muy rápido y si alguien ofrece alguna idea yo no me molesto xD

Ahhhhhh me dijeron que el papa de Miroku no debería de estar vivo, y haciendo cálculos, sip, debería de ser el abuelo de Miroku! xD ya que a el fue a quien le puso la maldición Naraku xD así que hagamos de cuenta que Kosuke es el _**abuelo**_ de Miroku xD no su papa xD

Gracias por sus reviews

Inuraito, dika1, noleia, paola, '-sakura modou-', ladyGV, sakuchik, hakudoshi, yukina higurashi, Llima-Llimona, Kagome-nekko, faby-sama, dyelbi, sirena chan, jimenox, 845KIP, sakurithaa_chann, kiarainu, kela_chan, sokalerin y kimimyblue.

Gracias por su apoyo! Cuídense mucho! Gambate! byebye


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Kagome despertó y miro a Inuyasha junto al fuego asando dos peces… sonrió ampliamente y cuando le volteo a ver bostezo.

"Te gusta el pescado?"

Kagome asintió poniéndose de pie, espero que Inuyasha tuviera la misma reacción que el día anterior sentándose al lado del Hanyou… notando lo tenso que se puso, pero no hizo mayor movimiento para alejarse de ella como la noche anterior.

"Si… muchas gracias Inuyasha."

"Keh"

Inuyasha gruño y le ofreció uno de los peces.

"Siento que sea poco."

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente a Inuyasha y se inclino hacia el besando su mejilla… cuando Inuyasha se tenso por completo comprendió su error, y pensó que huiría nuevamente, pero Inuyasha no hizo nada, permaneció completamente quiero, ella simplemente noto como sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse y no pudo evitar sonreírle mas ampliamente, Inuyasha era tan tierno a veces.

"Muchas gracias Inuyasha."

Kagome se sentó comiendo el pescado tranquila, no podía creer que Inuyasha estuviera cuidando de ella de esta forma, para que compartieran una comida de esta forma paso mucho tiempo cuando llego al Sengoku Jidai para que pudieran pasar juntos de esta forma, cuando termino le devolvió el Haori a Inuyasha quien lo tomo y se lo coloco sin cerrarlo en el frente, se puso de pie y salió de la cueva, Kagome miro hacia el exterior, todo estaba bastante claro… durmió bastante.

Kagome miro los alrededores, no recordaba haber venido cerca de este lugar antes, el sol le cegó por unos momentos pero cuando pudo ver bien noto la figura con vestimenta morada y azul junto a un árbol se sorprendió, camino hacia el monje mirando a sus alrededores, Inuyasha parecía haberse marchado.

"Buenos días, Kouske-sama."

El hombre le sonrió abiertamente.

"Buenos días Kagome-sama."

El hombre se alejo del árbol y extendió su mano hacia ella.

"Kikyo-sama se encuentra preocupada por la perla y por usted."

Kagome suspiro.

"Esta bien… ya regreso."

Kagome regreso a la cueva… Inuyasha no estaba ahí… miro a los alrededores… nada…

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha no respondió… Kagome suspiro…

"Gracias por todo Inuyasha… regresare a la aldea… te veo mas tarde o mañana…"

xxxxxx

Kagome respiro hondo sonriendo, esta época del año era la mas agradable aquí en el Sengoku Jidai… con un clima neutro y flores por doquier, recogió mas hiervas, y al encontrar la menta sonrió ampliamente y decidió recolectaría lo mas que podía, una vez que termino con su tarea decidió caminar hacia el Go-Shimboku a pensar unos momentos antes de regresar a la aldea…

Kagome respiro hondo mientras caminaba, cuando regreso el día anterior Kikyo y ella acordaron no pelear y actuar como Mikos, dijo Kikyo, así que supuestamente tenían una tregua y nadie se pelearía con nadie y ella seguiría ayudándole a entrenar, Kagome se había sorprendido bastante ante la propuesta de "paz" de Kikyo…

Kagome se sorprendió al llegar al Go-Shimboku y ver rojo entre sus ramas, como antes, Inuyasha siempre descansaba en el Go-Shimboku cuando podía, le gustaba mucho, a ella también le gustaba el árbol, ella siempre pensó que el Hanyou acudía al árbol mas por recuerdos que por lo pacifico que era estar cerca del árbol, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que probablemente habían sido ambas razones para el también.

Kagome no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos, sabia cuanto a Inuyasha apreciaba su tiempo a solas, así que simplemente decidió hacer como si no le había visto y sentarse en las raíces del Go-Shimboku… Kagome tomo un poco de menta y la metió en su boca cerrando los ojos y masticando… era lo mas cercano a mentas o dulces que sabia podía encontrar en este época…

Kagome se sorprendió al sentir a alguien frente a ella, y para su sorpresa era Inuyasha que le veía con una sonrisa burlona, confiada, una sonrisa de el, su corazón latió rápidamente al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro…

"Sabes que podría haberte matado justo ahora y no lo hubieras visto venir?"

Kagome simplemente le sonrió a Inuyasha y el pareció molestarse gruñendo y finalmente cerrando los ojos y levantando su rostro.

"Keh! Eres tonta o que?"

Kagome sonrió suavemente y bajo su mirada, le dolería el cuello de tanto ver a Inuyasha hacia arriba, y para su sorpresa el estaba agachándose junto a su cesta con hiervas tomándolas y oliéndolas de una forma graciosa.

"¿Qué es todo esto?"

Kagome sonrió abiertamente y tomo una hierva.

"Esta hierva ayuda con el dolor, pero es muy amarga."

Kagome tomo un poco mas de menta y lo coloco en sus manos, Inuyasha le miro interrogante y tuvo que soportar las ganas de reírse por lo bajo al ver sus orejas dar un tirón en su cabeza.

"Esta es menta, es la planta que te di antes, con sabor agradable."

Inuyasha desvió su mirada de ella hacia la planta, le tomo de su palma en sus dedos y le examino, le acerco a su nariz y le alejo volteando a verla.

"¿Las Mikos aprenden de esto?"

Kagome asintió.

"Si, pero la menta la descubrí por mi propia cuenta."

Inuyasha le sonrió de una forma en que le sonreía cuando había dicho algo referente a una batalla, Kagome sintió su corazón acelerarse y aquellas mariposas revolotear en su estomago de nuevo.

"Oe…"

Kagome alzo su mirada hacia Inuyasha y le miro ahí agachado frente a ella y un poco hacia su derecha mirando de forma fija las plantas, Inuyasha finalmente respiro hondo y metió sus manos en su Haori como si estuviera buscando algo, Kagome le vio sacar algo y abrió su mano frente a ella mirando hacia el Go-Shimboku, Kagome noto sus mejillas sonrojarse.

"Toma, era de mi madre."

Kagome parpadeo vacías veces mirando una pequeña concha en la mano de Inuyasha, la tomo y sonrió abiertamente.

"Es hermoso Inuyasha… gracias."

Kagome parpadeo varias veces volteando el objeto en su mano ¿para que usaría la madre de Inuyasha esta concha? Inuyasha suspiro y tomo la concha de sus manos, la abrió y Kagome miro sorprendida como había algo rojo en el interior… levanto su mirada hacia Inuyasha y comprendió… era la versión antigua del pintalabios, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y abrazo a Inuyasha con fuerza, sabia cuanto Inuyasha amaba a su madre, y lo mucho que esto significaba para el.

"Muchas gracias Inuyasha… se que debe significar mucho para ti… lo cuidare con mi vida."

Inuyasha no dijo nada, y se sorprendió de que le permitiera abrazarlo por el cuello por tanto tiempo, pero finalmente el Hanyou se puso de pie soltándose de su abrazo retrocediendo un par de pasos alejándose de ella… Kagome levanto su mirada hacia el y trato de ver en sus ojos… Inuyasha se veía… tenso… cuando iba a preguntar si le había lastimado u ofendido Inuyasha golpeo su cuello y escucho a Myoga-jisan suspirar.

"Inuyasha-sama! Ya era hora! Desde hace tiempo que esta lo bastante crecidito como pa-"

Kagome no comprendió porque el Hanyou lanzo con fuerza a la pulga contra el Go-Shimboku, Myoga grito y el le miro con las mejillas sonrojándose rápidamente, Inuyasha gruño y se dio la vuelta corriendo en dirección del bosque, Kagome se sintió confundida mirando el rojo desaparecer entre los arboles.

Sabia muy bien que a Inuyasha no le gustaba para nada ser tocado, ella lo sabia mejor que nadie, pero no podía evitar sentir deseos de abrazarlo! Además el tenia la culpa, el la abrazo primero, aunque en este momento… bueno en este Sengoku Jidai… ella lo abrazo antes… Kagome respiro hondo sintiéndose confundida…

"ay… Inuyasha-sama me matara un día de estos…"

Kagome sonrió abiertamente y se acerco a la pulga.

"Myoga ji-san…"

La pulga le sonrió abiertamente.

"Kagome-sama… me sorprende que usted no se sienta ofendida por mi amo."

Kagome le miro confundida.

"A que se refiere?"

Myoga suspiro.

"A que Inuyasha-sama es un Hanyou…"

Kagome se sorprendió ante tal cosa, nunca escucho a Myoga decir algo por el estilo, Myoga levanto sus manos frente a el agitándolas.

"No me mal interprete Kagome-sama… yo sirvo a Inuyasha-sama, le serví a su padre durante mucho tiempo, pero usted es una miko… y una mujer hermosa…"

"¿Y?"

Myoga le miro sorprendido.

"Me sorprende Kagome-sama."

Myoga simplemente le sonrió por ultima vez y se marcho dejándola confundida.

xxxxxx

"Kagome… he sido informada de un Youkai que esta atacando a una ladea del otro lado del monte Fuji, y me han pedido exterminarle, no puedo ir ya que Sakuya dará a luz en tres días… ¿Puedes ir en compañía del ha-… de Inuyasha?"

Kagome miro a Kikyo tratando de perdonarle, hacia una semana que habían tenido la pelea, Kikyo resultaba ser una buena persona, de hecho ya no le tenia miedo, era agradable y cordial, pero en todo lo relacionado a Youkai o a Hanyou… específicamente a Inuyasha… era una maldita desconsiderada sin corazón… así que para llevarse bien ambas evitaban mencionar el tema…

"Si, iré a preguntarle."

Kikyo asintió.

"Saldrían mañana por la mañana… o si el piensa que pueden avanzar lo suficientemente rápido en medio día, pueden salir de inmediato."

Kagome asintió y se apresuro hacia el bosque, no había visto a Inuyasha en casi semana… lo había buscando en el Go-Shimboku y en la cueva y no lo había encontrado… su presencia estaba siempre cerca… pero no podía localizarlo…

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha no aparecía.

"Inuyasha por favor ven… necesito hablar contigo."

Nada.

"Inuyasha… necesito pedirte un favor."

Nada.

"Inuyasha… te prometo darte algo si vienes conmigo."

Kagome se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha parado detrás de ella, Kagome le sonrió ampliamente.

Inuyasha le miro serio.

"¿Qué quieres pedirme Kagome?"

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente.

"Necesitan ayuda cerca del monte Fuji y Kikyo no puede ir… así que yo iré en su lugar… y quería pedirte… que vinieras conmigo."

Inuyasha gruño… y después de un largo momento en el cual Kagome pensó ya no le respondería dio un largo suspiro de derrota.

"¿Cuándo salimos?"

Kagome le miro con una sonrisa enorme.

"Gracias Inuyasha!"

Avanzo para abrazarlo e Inuyasha retrocedió, Kagome bajo su mirada sintiéndose… rechazada.

"Lo siento."

Kagome respiro de forma profunda.

"Podemos salir ahora mismo o hasta por la mañana."

Inuyasha gruño brincando lejos de ella, Kagome suspiro caminando despacio de vuelta a la aldea, y para su sorpresa antes de llegar a esta sintió la mano de Inuyasha en su hombro.

"Listo, vámonos."

Kagome volteo a mirarle sonriéndole, tomo su mano y camino hacia la aldea… Inuyasha alejo su mano de ella de inmediato cuando unos ancianos voltearon a verles… Kagome suspiro y sujeto la manga de su Haori caminando hacia la cabaña de Kikyo y Kaede.

Al llegar Kikyo miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Inuyasha, y en silencio le ofreció lo que había preparado para que llevara.

"Tardaran una semana en regresar… llevaras la perla contigo?"

Kagome asintió, no podía decirle que le encargaría la perla falsa...

"Si algo le sucede a ella o a la perla te aseguro que serás cazado y condenado…"

Inuyasha le gruño a Kikyo mostrándole sus colmillos.

"Regresaremos cuando podamos."

Kikyo asintió y ella salió junto con Inuyasha… Kikyo salió detrás de ellos, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al ver a Inuyasha cargar a Kagome en su espalda y comenzar a correr en dirección al monte fuji…

xxxxxx

Kagome miro a Inuyasha molesto, casi no le había hablado desde que habían salido, y finalmente cuando encontraron un lugar para acampar Kagome se sintió feliz… Inuyasha regreso con dos conejos ya preparados y ella les puso a asar, tomo un bambú con agua y se lo ofreció a Inuyasha… Inuyasha lo tomo… Kagome sonrió abiertamente y cuando el se lo devolvió casi vacio Kagome descubrió que tenia sed, y termino el agua que quedaba ahí.

Cuando volteo a ver a Inuyasha para pasarle su conejo descubrió que estaba mirándole con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos muy abiertos, Kagome no comprendió porque y le ofreció el conejo, Inuyasha lo tomo y evito su mirada, Kagome comió en silencio, y al terminar se dispuso a recostarse contra el árbol junto al cual había colocado sus cosas… Kagome se sintió nerviosa por percibir la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella… siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos… Kagome respiro hondo cerrando los ojos…

"Buenas noches Inuyasha…"

xxxxxx

El día siguiente caminaron la mayor parte del día… y simplemente poco antes del atardecer Inuyasha le subió en su espalda y le llevo con rapidez hacia una cueva… el Hanyou se adentro en la cueva revisando todo… y al salir partió rápidamente un árbol volviéndolo leña y cubrió parte de la entrada de la cueva con una piedra… finalmente entro y dejo un trozo de madera casi cubriendo toda la entrada de la cueva.

Inuyasha gruño y se sentó junto a la fogata moviendo las piernas impaciente…Kagome trato de explicarse su comportamiento… y al darse cuenta de la noche que debería de ser se sintió culpable de haberle pedido a Inuyasha que le acompañara… lo había puesto en peligro…

Kagome no pudo evitar mirar a Inuyasha de forma fija cuando se transformo, el simplemente bufo y evito su mirada.

"Si soy humano, a todos los Hanyou les pasa."

Kagome sonrió suavemente y se acerco sentándose a su lado.

"No te preocupes Inuyasha… nada pasara… no le diré a nadie."

Inuyasha gruño.

"Mas te vale perra."

Kagome sonrió y decidió que lucharía para mantenerse despierta junto con el.

xxxxxx

Kagome asumió que el amanecer se acercaba porque Inuyasha se puso de pie y se acerco a la entrada de la cueva... Inuyasha miro hacia afuera y regreso a sentarse en el mismo lugar… Kagome sentía que el amanecer jamás llegaría…

"Porque me tocas Kagome? Porque no te doy asco?"

Kagome sintió su corazón latir mas rápidamente cuando Inuyasha clavo su mirada nerviosa en la de ella, ella simplemente respiro hondo y sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

"Porque no eres asqueroso Inuyasha… eres muy guapo, y eres mi amigo"

"soy un Hanyou Kagome! Maldita sea! Un Hanyou! Sabes lo que eso significa! Acaso Kikyo no te a ilustrado en el tema lo suficiente?"

Kagome miro lo enfadado que estaba Inuyasha y tomo su mano, para su sorpresa Inuyasha no alejo su mano de su toque, Kagome respiro hondo, le diría a Inuyasha lo que siempre pensó y nunca tuvo el valor de decirle.

"Se lo que significa que seas un Hanyou Inuyasha… significa que tu papa era un poderoso Youkai noble y fuerte… también con un corazón enorme… que quiso y protegió a tu madre cuanto pudo… y que ella de igual forma le vio por quien realmente era y su amor fue tan grande y sincero que no le importo lo que toda la gente le dijera de los Youkai… ella lo amo de igual forma, y estoy segura se sentía feliz y orgullosa de tenerte con ella como un recuerdo de el, como la prueba de su amor."

Kagome se sorprendió al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de Inuyasha… el Hanyou le miro con esos ojos azules oscuros y le vio contener la respiración, seguramente era porque quería evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

"Eres la prueba de que el amor verdadero existe Inuyasha… eres fuerte y fiero… pero también eres gentil y considerado… eres perfecto, me siento halagada de pasar tiempo contigo, honrada de haberte conocido."

Kagome se sorprendió cuando Inuyasha le abrazo repentinamente contra el, tan fuerte que no podía respirar, pero mientras no sentía que se asfixiaba no le diría nada, Inuyasha finalmente le soltó un poco y para su sorpresa Inuyasha una lagrima se escapo de su ojo izquierdo, Kagome le miro enternecida sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas y quito la lagrima depositando un beso su mejilla, Inuyasha simplemente suspiro de forma larga y con dolor para enterrar su rostro en su hombro apretándole con fuerza contra el… cuando sintió a Inuyasha volver a apretarle con fuerza contra el y respirar profundamente en su cabello creyó que había amanecido… aun no.

Inuyasha se separo de ella y se puso de pie tratando de huir, murmurando algo y evitando su mirada cuando vieron una serpiente Youkai entrando a la cueva, la serpiente se rio.

"Sssss… una miko… ssss"

Inuyasha gruño y saco a Tetsaiga… Kagome supo que no se transformaría y busco mirar el cielo… nada… estaban atrapados… la serpiente los ataco y Kagome se sorprendió cuando Inuyasha ataco a la serpiente de vuelta… esta se rio de el y le empujo contra la pared… Inuyasha se recupero rápidamente y se coloco entre ella y la serpiente… Kagome miro con horror como la serpiente clavaba sus colmillos en Inuyasha… Inuyasha gruño y ella se dirigió hasta sus flechas disparando a la serpiente… otras dos entraron a la cueva y ella se coloco frente a Inuyasha disparándoles…

Una vez que las serpientes murieron ella regreso hacia Inuyasha… mirando asustada como sangre comenzaba a salir de sus labios…

"Inuyasha no!"

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras le veía ahí… envenenando… y Myoga no estaba con ellos… justamente cuando estaba a punto de correr a buscar sus hiervas el Youki de Inuyasha les rodeo y regreso a Inuyasha… Kagome sonrió mirándole transformarse en un Hanyou de nuevo… pero Inuyasha seguía inconsciente y tenia mucha fiebre… Kagome le atendió lo mas que podía y le quito el Haori y el Kosode tratando de atender la herida enorme en su hombro…

xxxxxx

Kagome abrió los ojos despacio… se sorprendió por haberse quedado dormida… miro hacia todos lados y descubrió a Inuyasha ya vestido parado junto a la entrada de la cueva mirando el cielo… Kagome se estiro recordando que habían pasado todo el día en la cueva… habían comido un poco de lo que Kikyo le empaqueto para el viaje… e Inuyasha no había despertado hasta el anochecer… al parecer ahora ya estaba mejor… Kagome sonrió poniéndose de pie… estaba aun cansada… pero quería ver que Inuyasha estaba bien… quería escuchar su voz…

"Deberías de dormir mas… al amanecer continuaremos con el viaje."

Kagome sonrió al escucharlo, avanzo rápidamente hacia el y le rodeo mirando su rostro… aun lucia cansado pero sabia que por la mañana y después de descansar otro poco estaría mejor…

"Oh gracias a Dios Inuyasha… te sientes mejor? No testas mareado? No tienes fiebre?"

Kagome llevo su mano hacia la frente de Inuyasha de inmediato… y creyó ver sus mejillas sonrojarse con la poca luz proveniente de fogata en el interior ya que la luna casi no iluminaba en esta noche… Kagome se sorprendió al ver su mirada brillante… y escuchar su voz ronca…

"Gracias Kagome… gracias por cuidar de mi."

Kagome asintió.

"Por protegerme es que te enveneno esa serpiente tonta… como no cuidarte? Era lo mínimo que podía hacer…"

"Porque lloraste Kagome?"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces mirando esos ojos brillantes que parecían hipnotizarla.

"Porque pensé que podías morir."

"Y que importa si muero..."

Kagome le miro enfadad.

"Claro que importa Inuyasha! Yo te quiero! eres mi amigo!"

Inuyasha evito su mirada.

"Yo no se que es un amigo."

Kagome llevo su mano hacia la mejilla del Hanyou despacio, y para su sorpresa Inuyasha no se alejo de ella.

"¿Qué sientes por mi Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha le gruño y trato de retroceder, ella coloco sus manos en su Haori sujetándole con fuerza.

"Te diré lo que sientes por un amigo, quieres que este bien, que sea feliz, que sonría, que nada malo le pase, que nadie le lastime, y te sientes bien cuando esta contigo, sabes que si tienes un problema puedes contar con ese amigo… eso es lo que sientes por un amigo… acaso no sientes eso por mi Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha clavo su mirada en la suya, Kagome se sorprendió al sentir a Inuyasha abrazarle a el con fuerza, colocando sus labios junto a su oreja, haciéndola estremecerse ante sus palabras y su cálido aliento.

"Siento muchísimo mas que eso por ti Kagome…"

"Inu… yasha…"

Inuyasha gruño y se comenzó a alejar de ella… Kagome llevo sus brazos hacia el cuello del Hanyou mirándole con anhelo… Kami… esto es lo que siempre quiso… se inclino hacia Inuyasha y para su sorpresa Inuyasha trato de alejarse… Kagome decidió no impactar al Hanyou… deposito un pequeño beso en su mentón y cuando iba a alejarse sintió los labios de Inuyasha temblar pero buscar los suyos… Kagome sintió su mundo daba vueltas… mariposas revolotear en su estomago… y cuando Inuyasha finalmente rozo sus labios con los suyos sintió su interior contraerse y sus pezones endurecerse… se sorprendió al sentir humedad entre sus piernas y su cuerpo entero erizarse… Inuyasha gruño contra sus labios y le apretó con mas fuerza contra el… Kagome sintió la dureza contra su vientre sabiendo que era…

_Oh Kami! Inuyasha me esta besando y esta… esta excitado!_

Inuyasha gruño y tomo su labio inferior entre sus labios succionándole suavemente… Kagome gimió e Inuyasha retrocedió… jadeando… le soltó de inmediato y corrió hacia el bosque… alejándose de ella… Kagome sentía sus piernas débiles… sus labios hipersensibles… tanto que una suave briza le hizo estremecer… y noto por primera vez que estaba respirando agitadamente… Kami! Solamente había sido un beso… un pequeño beso! Y su cuerpo era tan… tan pervertido que hacia tantas cosas…

_**Jueves 10 de agosto de 2010**_

Uhhhhhhhh termine jijiji xD weno weno espero que les haya gustado el cap xD estando siempre abierta a sugerencias, y una vez mas, si voy muy rápido o cualquier cosa me avisan, realmente pienso que voy un poco rápido, pero es que los caps ya los tenia escritos y yo simplemente los voy arreglando y les voy agregando, y otra vez, el siguiente cap es del punto de vista de Inuyasha xD jijijiji así que weno, nos vemos en el próximo cap xD

Jijijiji x ahí me dijeron que esperaban lemon… uuuuuu falta mucho para eso, pero si pueden pasar cosas interesantes jijiji xD muajajajaja xD

Les anuncio que los próximos dos caps son este cap xD solo que desde el punto de vista a Inuyasha xD xq le he agregado cosas jijijiji muajajaja xD byebye


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Inuyasha abrió primero un ojo mirando a la muchacha frente a el, estaba recostada contra la cueva respirando suavemente, su cabeza se movió un poco hacia un lado, su cabello también se movió y noto como su cuerpo comenzó a caer hacia ese lado, se apresuro a acercarse a ella sin pensarlo sosteniéndola en sus brazos antes que su cuerpo se golpeara contra el suelo, vio una piedra bastante afilada en donde su cabeza hubiera caído y gruño, humana estúpida.

Le movió lo mas poco que pudo y le dejo recostarse en el suelo, le soltó de inmediato mirándole molesto, el que le prometió protegerla, y ella de estúpida mal agradecida no hacia ni siquiera un intento por cuidarse a si misma…

"keh! Tonta…"

Inuyasha suspiro y se inclino sobre ella mirándola con detalle, se veía tan indefensa ahí dormida, parpadeo varias veces comprendiendo, nunca había visto a un humano dormir de esta forma, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con cualquiera antes, no desde que su madre murió.

Respiro hondo y se reprendió mentalmente a si mismo de inmediato, su olor… se puso de pie de inmediato y se alejo de ella parándose en la entrada de la cueva, esta mujer estaba loca, y era tan… tonta.

Solamente ella, por lo loca que estaba, confiaba en que el le protegiera… gruño por lo bajo y lucho contra el impulso de voltear a verla, necesitaba respirar aire puro, sin su aroma dando vueltas en su cabeza, levanto la mirada al cielo y suspiro, se volvería loco el mismo de tanto pensar en esa loca, de hecho creía que ya empezaba a perder la cabeza, solamente a el se le ocurría prometerle a un miko loca que iba a protegerla…

A una miko hermosa…

Agito su cabeza hacia los lados y decidió que dormiría aquí, no necesitaba dormir mas que un par de horas, y el sabia que cualquier cosa le despertaría… nada entraría en esa cueva sin que el lo notara…

Respiro hondo y trato de no pensar en a loca, pero tan solo cerro los ojos le miro tranquila, sonriendo como tonta, recogiendo hiervas y caminando despacio en el bosque… tan confiada… tan tonta…

"Keh!"

Xxxxxx

Abrió los ojos despacio, vio el cielo una vez mas, parpadeó varias veces y bostezo, ya se sentía descansado, después de todo la pelea con ese maldito Ookami lo había cansado un poco… se puso de pie y levanto a Tetsaiga en el aire, le miro atento, nada.

Saco la espada de la funda y no hizo nada, trato de pensar en algo, algún comando.

'_Transfórmate'_

Nada.

'_Oe maldita estada inútil estúpida transfórmate.'_

Nada.

Gruño.

'_Tetsaiga!'_

Inuyasha se sorprendió al sentir un latido provenir de la espada, trago lentamente y levanto la espada respirando hondo.

'_Transfórmate Tetsaiga.'_

La espada latió una vez mas y se transformo, Inuyasha miro sorprendido como la espada vieja e inservible que ni siquiera tenia filo, ahora era un colmillo frente a el, un arma útil y poderosa, sonrió abiertamente sintiéndose feliz, agradecido con su padre y con… Kagome…

Agito su cabeza hacia los lados y volteo a ver hacia el interior de la cueva, se había movido un poco, pero estaba casi en la misma posición en que el le dejo… no… no Kagome… la loca…

Regreso su atención a Tetsaiga, parecía que ya podría ordenarle hacer cosas…

'_Mmm ¿regresa?'_

Para su sorpresa el colmillo brillo y se redujo de tamaño, regresando a ser la espada vieja, sonrió ampliamente y nuevamente pensó en el nombre de la espada, la espada vieja brillo y regreso a ser el colmillo, comenzó a reírse y a hacerlo una y otra vez.

Dejo de "practicar" con Tetsaiga, transformándole y destransformándole hasta cerca del amanecer, finalmente guardo la espada en su funda y volteo a ver una vez mas al interior de la cueva, el fuego estaba a punto de apagarse, entro y coloco mas leña en el fuego, el sol comenzó a aparecer entre los arboles y transformando el cielo a un naranja suave, respiro hondo mirando el fuego, luego miro a Tetsaiga y finalmente a _la loca_…

La miro tratando de buscar algún defecto en ella que le indicara el motivo por el cual estaba loca, nada, todo se veía perfecto, observo detenidamente la cabeza, había escuchado que algunos humanos que se caían y golpeaban la cabeza se volvían locos como ella, nada, su cabeza se veía bien, tendría que tocarla y meter sus dedos entre su cabello para descubrir si no había ninguna otra cosa en su cabeza, pero el no podía tocarla… era una miko… Kikyo había dicho que solamente su presencia le manchaba… disminuía su pureza… y en eso tenia razón… el era un Hanyou… no tenia permitido tocarla…

Recordó la noche en que se encontró con unos bandidos en el bosque, los encontró porque habían mujeres gritando y llorando con ellos, cuando se acerco pensando en matarlos o algo por lastimar mujeres, su madre le enseño que los que lastiman mujeres no son hombres, y el si que estaba de acuerdo en eso, nunca le había gustado luchar contra los débiles, por eso tenia que ser fuerte y no dejar que nadie volviera a llamarle Hanyou.

Pero estas mujeres accedieron a quedarse con los bandidos por su voluntad con tal de que el no se les acercara cuando los bandidos les preguntaron a quien preferían, recordaba sus risas e insultos, jamás le había interesado una mujer, nunc había encontrado una mujer hermosa, una con la que quisiera estar, que quisiera ver, que quisiera oler, que quisiera escuchar, que quisiera… tocar, nunca hasta ahora, nunca le habían molestado sus palabras, pero ahora le molestaban, y sabia que era verdad, que ninguna mujer accedería a dejar a que un Hanyou le tocara, porque era demasiado asqueroso, porque no valía nada.

Si simples aldeanas se habían negado a acercarse a el, a mirarle, como no asumir que esta miko hermosa, pura, sagrada, no quisiera huir de el, pero en lugar de eso, se peleaba con ese monje y la miko, y decidía estar con el, definitivamente loca, enferma… tonta…

O una trampa…

No… no era una trampa… Kagome estaba loca… nadie podría mentir con sus ojos como ella lo hacia… ese brillo… esa verdad… Kagome estaba loca… y gracias a eso… ya no estaba solo…

Escucho un ruido extraño y no comprendió lo que era atento hasta que noto provenía de la muchacha frente a el… de su estomago… se rio suavemente y se puso de pie… dijo que iba a protegerla… eso significa no dejar que tenga hambre ¿cierto?

Salió de la cueva y corrió rápidamente hacia el rio, pescar era lo mas rápido que podía hacer, no tenia tiempo para estar lejos de ella mientras quitaba la piel de otro animal, se apresuro a regresar, dos peces es lo que consiguió en los tres intentos que hizo, dos de tres, era algo bueno, regreso a la cueva y coloco los peces cerca de la fogata, buscando dejarlos a la distancia correcta, ya despertaría a la Miko cuando estuvieran listos…

Le vio moverse y murmurar "escuela" y luego levantarse despacio, evito mirarle y se concentro en los peces, ya casi estaban listos, volteo a verla finalmente sintiendo su mirada fija en el y le vio bostezando.

"Te gusta el pescado?"

Ahora que lo pensaba había escuchado a algunos humanos decir que ciertas comidas no les gustaban, o les enfermaban y el no quería ser el causante de enfermarla, el estaba ahí para protegerla… porque estaba loca…

Kagome asintió y se puso de pie avanzando hacia el, finalmente sentándose a su lado, trago lentamente tratando de no moverse, realmente no comprendía porque hacia este tipo de cosas.

"Si… muchas gracias Inuyasha."

Ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo, palabras que no existían para ser dichas a un Hanyou.

"Keh"

Inuyasha gruño y le ofreció uno de los peces.

"Siento que sea poco."

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente y se inclino hacia el, Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y trato de no huir, el no podía tenerle miedo a esta humana loca, sintió su corazón dejar de latir y dejo de respirar cuando sus labios tocaron su mejilla, Inuyasha permaneció completamente quieto, Kagome se alejo de el y le sonrió abiertamente, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, no… esto era real, ella estaba loca… sintió su rostro arder y volteo a ver hacia otro lado, no, no quería que viera cuanto le afectaba.

"Muchas gracias Inuyasha."

Resistió los deseos de gruñirle y gritarle, de huir, pero no, el no era un cobarde, no huiría, decidió ocuparse en algo y tomo el otro pescado y lo devoro rápidamente, al terminar volteo a verla, no iba ni por la mitad, podía sentir su calidez y su aura de paz tan cerca de el, no le gustaban, le incomodaba tanto, pero no, no huiría, finalmente termino de comer y le sonrió tomando el Haori de sus hombros y devolviéndoselo, el simplemente lo tomo y se lo coloco, de inmediato fue rodeado por el olor de la mujer, no pudo evitarlo, se puso de pie y salió de la cueva, si permanecía frente a ella no resistiría las ganas de quitarse el Haori y enterrar su nariz en el, estaba cálido, y olía _tan_ bien.

Al salir de la cueva percibió el olor de ese monje en el aire, de inmediato se oculto cerca, pero se quito el Haori y le abrazo contra el pasando sus manos por la tela, todo olía a ella, y olía tan bien, gruño tratando de no ser tan débil, pero no podía evitarlo, Kagome hacia latir mas rápidamente su corazón, le hacia sentirse tonto y perder el equilibrio y eso no le gustaba, nadie jamás había tenido poder sobre el, y ella… ella se las había ingeniado, porque estaba loca.

"Buenos días, Kouske-sama."

Inuyasha gruño buscando al monje.

"Buenos días Kagome-sama."

"Kikyo-sama se encuentra preocupada por la perla y por usted."

Kagome suspiro.

"Esta bien… ya regreso."

Inuyasha le vio regresar a al cueva.

"Inuyasha?"

Sus orejas dieron un tirón en su cabeza ¿para que le estaba llamando?

"Gracias por todo Inuyasha… regresare a la aldea… te veo mas tarde o mañana…"

Inuyasha gruño, maldita sea, nunca nadie se despedía de el o le decía donde estaría o cuando les vería de nuevo, no, tenia que alejarse de Kagome lo mas pronto posible, no, el había escuchado de mujeres que tiene poder sobre lo hombres y los manipulan, el simplemente no creyó que algo así pudiera sucederle.

xxxxxx

Inuyasha cerro los ojos tratando de ignorar ese suave aroma en el viento, Kagome estaba cerca, y también estaba sola, no había querido acercarse a ella, no había querido acercarse a Myoga tampoco, no podía, se sentía… confundido.

No podía dejar de pensar en Kagome, no quería acercarse a ella, porque con ella tocándolo tanto el también quería tocarla, no podía evitarlo, quería abrazarla y saber que estaba segura, que estaba con el, ya no le importaba que estuviera loca, no le importaban los motivos, solamente quería estar con ella, escucharla decirle cosas que nadie nunca le había dicho antes, por favor, gracias… te extraño.

Nunca nadie le había dicho que lo extrañaba, ni siquiera su madre, y no podía evitar pensar en Kagome al ponerse nostálgico, no quería, no sabia que hacer, sentía que ya no podía alejarse, ya era muy tarde para eso, había destruido a un Youkai la noche anterior, y Tetsaiga había funcionado, no había hecho aquel ataque que corto el brazo de Sesshomaru… pero si se había transformado, eso era un avance.

Quería preguntarle a Myoga al respecto, pero tan solo le tuvo frente a el comenzó a hablar de compañeras… obviamente lo golpeo y salió huyendo, pero ahora no podía sacarse la idea de la mente, la idea de morder a Kagome, de marcarla, y que fuera suya para siempre.

Agito su cabeza gruñendo, no, no era correcto, el era un Hanyou, el estaba sucio! Maldita sea! El mismo se estaba volviendo loco, el sabia que eso NO se podía… pero es que ella tenia la culpa, ella estaba loca y lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía dejar de pensar en ella… hacia tantos años que no recordaba así a su madre, porque a elle era a la única a quien le había importado… hasta ahora.

Escucho pasos y sus orejas dieron un tirón en su cabeza, gruño al identificar esos pasos, maldita sea, hasta sabia como se escuchaban sus estúpido pasos, gruño y se tenso, pensó que le llamaría, que le pediría que bajara del árbol, pero no lo hizo, abrió los ojos y le busco, estaba sentada en las raíces del árbol, vio la cesta de hiervas a su lado y el arco y carcaj en su espalda.

Brinco en completo silencio del árbol frente a ella, Kagome no pareció notarlo, estaba con los ojos cerrados masticando algo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, o lo había notado antes, o no lo había notado en absoluto.

Kagome abrió los ojos y fijo esos ojos chocolate cálidos en el.

"Sabes que podría haberte matado justo ahora y no lo hubieras visto venir?"

Ella simplemente le sonrió, no respondió nada, no se defendió diciéndole que ya le había sentido antes, gruño y finalmente cerró los ojos y levantando su rostro, si seguía viendo esa sonrisa mas tiempo...

"Keh! Eres tonta o que?"

Kagome no dijo nada, abrió un ojo y le vio con la mirada hacia abajo, sintió olores extraños provenir de la cesta con hiervas, y percibió el olor de aquella hierva de olor y sabor tan agradable, se agacho frente a las hiervas y comenzó a olerlas, unas olían feo, otras extraño, no había encontrado la que olía bien.

"¿Qué es todo esto?"

Kagome sonrió abiertamente y tomo una hierva.

"Esta hierva ayuda con el dolor, pero es muy amarga."

Olía amargo.

Kagome tomo otra hierva y la coloco en sus manos, Inuyasha le miro interrogante y esperando la explicación de esta hierva.

"Esta es menta, es la planta que te di antes, con sabor agradable."

Inuyasha desvió su mirada de ella hacia la planta, le tomo de su palma en sus dedos y le examino, le acerco a su nariz, tuvo que luchar los deseos de sonreír, esta era la que buscaba, la que sabía y olía tan bien y le alejo volteando a verla.

"¿Las Mikos aprenden de esto?"

Kagome asintió, el se sentía realmente interesado en esto.

"Si, pero la menta la descubrí por mi propia cuenta."

Inuyasha le sonrió abiertamente, y sin saber porque se sintió orgulloso de ella, puede que estuviera loca, pero era tan inteligente en otras cosas, había conseguido crear una Shikon no Tama falsa, y buscaba hiervas como estas, seria una buena compañera, lucho por no sonrojarse o huir, cuando recordó que había algo que quería darle, ya era hermosa así como se veía, y se preguntaba si se vería mas hermosa con esto.

"Oe…"

Evitando mirarle finalmente respiro hondo y metió sus manos en su Haori, iba a dárselo en este momento, no seria un cobarde y huiría, no, el no seria débil ante esta humana hermosa, finalmente lo encontró y lo caso ofreciéndoselo, abriendo su mano frente a ella, evito mirarla pero sintió sus mejillas arder, no sabia como reaccionaria ante un regalo de parte de el y ante un regalo como este de parte de un hombre, el realmente no sabia como cortejar a una mujer, nunca creyó que necesitaría el conocimiento.

"Toma, era de mi madre."

Sintió su piel erizarse cuando ella tomo la pequeña concha y sus dedos rozaron la palma de su mano, tan cálida, tan suave.

"Es hermoso Inuyasha… gracias."

Inuyasha volteo a verle entonces, había reunido valor ante el tono alegre de la muchacha, parpadeo varias veces mirándole confundida, estaba examinando la concha en su mano, como si no supiera que era, suspiro y tomo la concha de sus manos, la abrió y noto como Kagome miro sorprendida el interior de la concha… levanto su mirada hacia el y el pudo notar como comprendió, se sorprendía por tal cosa, era normal que una mujer hermosa como Kagome se arreglara para lucir mas hermosa, o tal vez no lo hacia por ser una Miko, miro sus ojos volverse mas brillantes y sorprendido noto las lagrimas formarse en sus ojos, antes de poder reaccionar la mujer se lanzo hacia en enredando su brazos alrededor de su cuello, Inuyasha trago lentamente y permaneció completamente quieto tratando de mantener su balance.

"Muchas gracias Inuyasha… se que debe significar mucho para ti… lo cuidare con mi vida."

Inuyasha no podía moverse, su olor le rodeo una vez mas, su calidez, decidió permanecer quieto lo mas posible, sintió entonces la presión de sus pechos suaves contra el, trago lentamente y sintió su cuerpo erizarse… presión en su entrepierna… calor… deseo… no, esto estaba mal, olido a Myoga… se alejo de Kagome de inmediato, y le miro confundida en el suelo, no, el no quería poner esa mirada triste en sus ojos… pero no podía permanecer cerca de ella sintiendo esta cosas extrañas… no… estaba a punto de tratar de decir algo cuando sintió la picada en su cuello, golpeo a la pulga con un poco mas de entusiasmo de lo que era normal.

"Inuyasha-sama! Ya era hora! Desde hace tiempo que esta lo bastante crecidito como pa-"

Gruño y tomo a la pulga entre sus dedos lanzándole contra el Go-Shimboku… ese maldito Myoga… no podía decir algo así con Kagome frente a el… maldito pervertido… miro a Kagome sorprendida… sintió sus mejillas arder y no pudo resistirlo mas, seria un cobarde, huiría… así gruñendo huyo hacia el bosque… Kagome estaría bien… tenia sus flechas con ella…

xxxxxx

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gruño al escuchar su voz, había percibido su aroma de una forma mas fuerte hacia unos momentos y había decidido meterse en el rio para… prevenir.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillado como cuando Myoga explico porque cierta parte de su cuerpo había hecho cierta cosa cuando Kagome lo había abrazado… no… el no la volvería a tocar… no… el no era un pervertido…e l era un Hanyou… el no podía ni siquiera pensar en tocar a una mujer así… a una Miko así… ensuciar a Kagome así… no… no podía… el iba a protegerla… y eso significaba protegerla de el mismo…

"Inuyasha por favor ven… necesito hablar contigo."

De ninguna manera iba a ir, no, el iba a cuidarla desde lejos, punto, no iba a volver a tocarla nunca mas.

"Inuyasha… necesito pedirte un favor."

Gruño… maldita sea… lo necesitaba, salió del agua y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su vos y su aroma.

"Inuyasha… te prometo darte algo si vienes conmigo."

Finalmente se apresuro a llegar donde ella y se detuvo de golpe al verla ahí, parada en medio de unos arboles, tan… hermosa… gruño al verla sonreírle de esa forma… si tan solo supiera que era un mounstro pervertido no le sonreiría así…

"Tenias calor ¿he?"

No tenia ni la mas mínima idea.

"¿Qué quieres pedirme Kagome?"

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente.

"Necesitan ayuda cerca del monte Fuji y Kikyo no puede ir… así que yo iré en su lugar… y quería pedirte… que vinieras conmigo."

Inuyasha gruño… no… lo ultimo que le faltaba, necesitaba tiempo lejos de ella… distancia… y justo ahora algo así tenia que suceder… además la luna nueva seria mañana… no quería alejarse de esta área conocida… pero estaba casi seguro de que si el no iba con ella iría sola, después de todo era una Miko… y era su deber, así que finalmente dio un largo suspiro de derrota.

"¿Cuándo salimos?"

Kagome le miro con una sonrisa enorme.

"Gracias Inuyasha!"

Avanzo para abrazarlo e Inuyasha retrocedió, definitivamente no, Kagome bajo su mirada y se maldijo a si mismo por hacer que se sintiera triste, pero de ninguna forma se arriesgaría.

"Lo siento."

Kagome respiro de forma profunda.

"Podemos salir ahora mismo o hasta por la mañana."

Inuyasha gruño brincando lejos de ella, Kagome suspiro caminando despacio de vuelta a la aldea, el le siguió desde los arboles tratando de prepararse psicológicamente para luchar contra si mismo al estar con ella, finalmente llegaron a la aldea, y después de tomar aire llenando su pecho con este brinco hacia ella y su mano en su hombro, porque sabia que lo mas seguro era que necesitaría cargarla en su espalda.

"Listo, vámonos."

Kagome volteo a mirarle sonriéndole, tomo su mano y camino hacia la aldea… Inuyasha lucho consigo mismo para permitirle tal cosa, sabia que iba a tener que cargarla, y la vez anterior que le cargo se sintió feliz de lo mucho que ella confiaba en el, pero ahora el estaría muy consiente de que tan cerca estaba su cuerpo del de el.

Inuyasha alejo su mano de ella de inmediato cuando unos ancianos voltearon a verles, sintió dolor en su corazón al recordarse otra razón por la cual no tenia que tocar a Kagome, porque era un Hanyou, y estaba sucio, recordaba claramente como los aldeanos insultaban a su madre todos los días, cuando tenia pesadillas les veía y escuchaba llamándole puta, no, el no soportaría que Kagome pasara por tal cosa, Kagome era una miko sagrada, no era su culpa estar loca.

Kagome suspiro y sujeto la manga de su Haori caminando hacia la cabaña de Kikyo, intento alejarse de ella, pero Kagome sujeto su Haori insistentemente y le llevo al interior de la cabaña, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había entrado en una cabaña, con cuando había humanos dentro de ella.

Kikyo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y fijo esa mirada fría y calculadores en el pero le hablo a Kagome.

"Tardaran una semana en regresar… llevaras la perla contigo?"

Kagome asintió.

"Si algo le sucede a ella o a la perla te aseguro que serás cazado y condenado…"

Inuyasha le gruño a Kikyo mostrándole sus colmillos.

"Regresaremos cuando podamos."

Kikyo asintió y ella salió junto con Inuyasha… Kikyo salió detrás de ellos, el gruño al sentir su mirada clavada en el, y al sentir el cuerpo de Kagome presionarse contra el suyo, sujeto sus piernas y tratando de no pensar en nada maldiciendo su propio cuerpo comenzó a correr en dirección al monte fuji…

_**Miércoles 11 de agosto de 2010**_

Yeah! Termine! xD jjijiji el próximo cap aun es desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha xD pensé en hacer este cap muy largo, pero llegue a la conclusión de que así puedo avanzar mas y publicarles mas rápido ahorita que tengo tiempo xD

Jijijiji se van a sorprender de saber quien esta esperando a Inuyasha a Kagome en el monte Fuji jijijiji xD

Weno weno muchas gracias por su apoyo xD espero que les guste xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Inuyasha finalmente se sintió feliz de ver el atardecer en el horizonte, comenzó a buscar un lugar seguro de inmediato, había una pared de roja cerca, ubicarse cerca de la roca era un buen lugar, al acercarse no vio ninguna cueva, pero así estaba bien, no había un rio cerca, miro como el cielo se oscureció otro poco, pero eso no importaba, ya tenia un lugar relativamente seguro.

Dejo a Kagome en el lugar y no le dijo nada ¿Qué iba a decirle? Myoga dice que eres mi compañera… claro que no, ni loco le diría tal cosa, bueno… el ya estaba volviéndose loco gracias a Kagome… así que…

Encontró dos conejos y no se animo a tratar por el tercero, un conejo estaba bien, no estaba hambriento, había estado comiendo bastante desde que Myoga y el tuvieron esa conversación tan vergonzosa…

Regreso a Kagome con los conejos sin piel, porque no creía que ella apreciaría el hecho de quitarle la piel a los conejos, era una miko después de todo, y para ella la vida era sagrada… o algo así, bueno, los humanos con poderes espirituales eran estúpidos, Kagome no era estúpida, era muy astuta, pero estaba loca.

Se sorprendió de ver que Kagome ya tenia el fuego listo, le entrego los conejos y ella no dijo nada, el se sentó cerca de la fogata esperando a que algo desastroso pasara, pero nada paso, Kagome no se lanzo sobre el, no hizo nada extraño, en lugar de eso le ofreció un bambú, con liquido adentro, lo tomo sin siquiera preguntar y bebió de su contenido, agua fresca, tomo bastante, no se había dado cuenta de que tenia sed.

Le devolvió el bambú a Kagome, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla beber agua del mismo bambú, Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir tapidamente y nuevamente sus instintitos le gritaban que huyera, Kagome estaba loca! Solamente los compañeros hacen eso! Gruño tratando de contenerse a el mismo… si no supiera que estaba loca… diría que estaba tratando de… seducirlo…a el? A un Hanyou? No… eso era imposible, sin importa cuan loca estaba, nadie podría estar así de loca.

Kagome dejo el bambú vacio, por el sonido de este, a un lado y tomo un conejo ofreciéndoselo, el lo tomo sintiendo su rosto arder, simplemente tomo el conejo y evito su mirada, ella se veía confundida y le veía como si necesitara adivinar algo, como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta… bueno… al menos no le estaba viendo con aquellos ojos…

Cuando terminaron de comer Kagome coloco una sabana junto a la pared de roca, alistando el lugar donde dormiría, el no pudo evitar mirarla, no podía dejar de sorprenderse, olio su nerviosismo y pensó que voltearía a verle, pero no lo hizo, finalmente se recostó sobre la sabana y cerro los ojos, pero murmuro…

"Buenas noches Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha contuvo los deseos de gritar, otra cosa que nadie jamás le había dicho desde que su madre murió… buenas noches… nadie le decía esas palabras a un Hanyou… nadie… gruño apretando sus manos en puños… su corazón latía rápidamente y sus instintos le gritaban que la marcara... que estaba dispuesta… que era suya… pero no… eso no podía ser… era… imposible…

xxxxxx

El día siguiente trato de que caminaran la mayor parte del día, estaba muy consiente de que era la luna nueva, y sus sentidos estaban debilitándose lentamente, no quería perder control de si mismo y hacerle algo a la Miko… o decir algo estúpido… así que mantuvo su boca cerrada y camino delante de ella en dirección del monte fuji… simplemente cuando sintió la noche acercarse inminentemente y el cielo comenzó a cambiar de color supo que necesitaba encontrar un escondite… ya!

Subió a Kagome en su espalda sin darle ninguna explicación y corrió hasta otra pared de roca que se veía cercana, corrió junto a esta y finalmente encontró una cueva, feliz noto como había una roca a la entrada de esta, mas grande que la entrada en altura, serviría para ocultarse bien durante la noche, dejo a Kagome cerca y se adentro en la cueva, era perfecta, y nadie había estado aquí en un largo tiempo, salió y partió un árbol con sus garras lo mas rápido que pudo, le volvió leña y un trozo pequeño que pondría junto a la roca.

Kagome entro en la cueva y comenzó a hacer una fogata mientras el movió la roca y finalmente cerro lo que quedaba para que salieran por la mañana con el trozo grande de madera, esperaba que esto disminuyera sus olores y ocultara la luz proveniente de la fogata en el interior de la cueva.

Finalmente se sentó junto a la fogata gruñendo, no sabia si decirle algo a Kagome, si confesárselo o simplemente dejar que ella lo viera por sus propios ojos, no sabia si Kikyo le había dicho que los Hanyou tenían sus tiempos de vulnerabilidad, no sabia realmente cuanto sabia la muchacha y no sabia como manejar esta situación, si Kagome no estuviera loca no le permitiría mirarlo, saber, estar con el en un momento como este, pero ella estaba loca, o al menos confiaba en eso…

No… eso no era cierto, el confiaba en esas sonrisas que le daba… en su mirada tan cálida… en sus palabras suaves… en eso confiaba… confiaba en ella…

'_Oh Kami estoy perdido…'_

Sintió el momento en que el sol se oculto y su cuerpo pulso, su Youki dejándolo por completo, trato de no ver el rostro sorprendido de Kagome, bueno, se había visto sin ninguna opción, finalmente decidió decir algo, evito su mirada.

"Si soy humano, a todos los Hanyou les pasa."

Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir mas rápidamente al escucharla ponerse de pie, se imaginaba que haría, y por un momento tuvo miedo, miedo de que le atacara, miedo de que hubiera estado esperando por este momento, pero ella simplemente se sentó a su lado.

"No te preocupes Inuyasha… nada pasara… no le diré a nadie."

El no pudo hacer mas que gruñirle, tanto como podía hacerlo en forma humana.

"Mas te vale perra."

Estaba tan feliz, y lo único que podía hacer era fingir que la odiaba…

xxxxxx

Inuyasha estaba tratando de no fijar su mirada en la muchacha a su lado, el fuego iluminaba toda la cueva, era bastante pequeña, pero aun había mas espacio hacia el interior de esta, estaba moviendo su pierna impacientemente y abrazo a Tetsaiga con mas fuerza apretando su mano alrededor de la espada, nunca había tenido un arma con el antes en la luna nueva, y la tenia gracias a la mujer a su lado.

Le miro de reojo y rápidamente regreso su mirada hacia el frente, no, era humano, y el le había hecho una promesa, la promesa de protegerla, no debería de haber aceptado venir con ella… los ponía a ambos en peligro, debería de haberle tratado de convencer de esperar dos días para realizar el viaje, era tan estúpido que no pensara en esto antes.

Si algo los atacara no seria capaz de protegerla y el se lo había prometido, el no podría soportarlo, la idea de verla morir, de ya no escucharla nunca mas, de ya no verla nunca mas contrajo su corazón con temor…

Se puso de pie de inmediato, camino un par de pasos hacia la entrada de la cueva y luego regreso a sentarse junto a la humana… ¿Por qué era tan diferente? ¿Por qué era tan importante? Porque nadie le había tratado como ella… nadie si quiera le había dirigido la palaba si no era para insultarlo o amenazar con matarle desde que su madre miro… y esta humana… desde el primer momento en que le vio le defendió… le hablo… y nunca le había llamado Hanyou… nunca… ni una tan sola vez… ella simplemente usaba su nombre…

Era como si no estuviera consciente de lo que era, era como si no le importara que fuera un Hanyou… y era porque estaba loca ¿cierto? No había otra explicación, pero es que era humano y solamente las ideas mas estúpidas llenaban su cabeza en estas noches.

Kagome no solamente le veía de esa forma… esa forma tierna, no solamente le hablaba y le sonreía… ella también le tocaba… había curado sus heridas y había caminado tomando su mano… de acuerdo con lo que conocía y había escuchado… ni siquiera las parejas de esposos humanos hacían tal cosa… era una vergüenza hacer tal cosa en publico… y esta Miko…

"Porque me tocas Kagome? Porque no te doy asco?"

Se maldijo a si mismo una y otra vez por haber permitido las preguntas salir de su boca, pero trato de ver a la muchacha a los ojos, Kagome respiro hondo y vio sus mejillas sonrojarse, el mismo sintió que su corazón dejaba e latir al ver tal cosa… cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban e iluminada por la fogata… Kagome se veía tan hermosa…

"Porque no eres asqueroso Inuyasha… eres muy guapo, y eres mi amigo"

"soy un Hanyou Kagome! Maldita sea! Un Hanyou! Sabes lo que eso significa! Acaso Kikyo no te a ilustrado en el tema lo suficiente?"

Inuyasha trato de hacerla comprender, de saber… porque… pero ella no le dio mas explicaciones y tomo su mano, respirando hondo, y el no sabia porque… Inuyasha dejo de pensar… Kagome dijo que el era _guapo_… que era su… _amigo_…

"Se lo que significa que seas un Hanyou Inuyasha… significa que tu papa era un poderoso Youkai noble y fuerte… también con un corazón puro y enorme… que quiso y protegió a tu madre cuanto pudo… y que ella de igual forma le vio por quien realmente era y su amor fue tan grande y sincero que no le importo lo que toda la gente le dijera de los Youkai… ella lo amo de igual forma, y estoy segura se sentía feliz y orgullosa de tenerte con ella como un recuerdo de el, como la prueba de su amor."

Inuyasha dejo de respirar y sintió sus ojos arder, humedecerse, y lucho porque las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos… maldita sea… los hombres no lloraban… el no lloraba… pero lo que Kagome dijo…

Ni siquiera el había pensado así… nunca… jamás se le pudo haber ocurrido… la unión de un Youkai con una humana era algo asqueroso… era el peor insulto… no solamente los humanos lo pensaban… los Youkai también… Sesshomaru también lo pensaba… ese maldito bastardo se lo había dejado perfectamente claro cada vez que lo veía…

Y Kagome decía… esta mujer pensaba que el era algo… especial…

"Eres la prueba de que el amor verdadero existe Inuyasha… eres fuerte y fiero… pero también eres gentil y considerado… eres perfecto, me siento halagada de pasar tiempo contigo, honrada de haberte conocido."

Inuyasha no pudo contenerse y la abrazo con fuerza, necesitaba sentir que era real, esa mirada que Kagome le estaba dando llena de tatas cosas, cosas que ni siquiera podía nombrar y mucho menos imaginarse, sintió que Kagome estaba respirando menos y le soltó un poco queriendo mirar su rostro, queriendo ver como ella pensaba que las palabras que acababa de decirle eran verdad… sintió algo cálido escaparse de su ojo y bajar despacio por su mejilla, pero al ver los ojos de Kagome no le importo…

Kagome llevo su mano hacia su mejilla mojada y luego ella se acerco depositando un beso en la misma mejilla, el suspiro dejando ese respiro que había contenido escaparse lentamente… esta mujer creía que lo que acababa de decirle era verdad… realmente no le veía como algo asqueroso… sino como algo especial… y no tenia idea de porque… le abrazo contra el nuevamente… no podía creer que el cielo le hubiera enviado tal regalo… el era un Hanyou… el no merecía nada… y mucho menos… mucho menos una mujer tan maravillosa y especial como ella… hermosa… perfecta… los Hanyou no tenían compañeras… solamente los Youkai…

Inuyasha permaneció abrazándola de esta forma por un largo rato, y sin desearlo se separo de ella, al verle con esos ojos fijo en el… esa mirada… la expresión en su rostro entro en pánico… Kagome le estaba mirando como si fuera… algo especial… como si el fuera tan hermoso como ella… y el había visto su reflejo en el rio… el no era… nada especial, era un mounstro, pero ella no creía eso, no sabia como enfrentar esta situación.

Se puso de pie murmurando que lo lamentaba, que no debía de haberle abrazado, evitando mirarle y se volteo hacia la entrada de la cueva, su corazón dejo de latir por un motivo muy diferente.

Una serpiente Youkai estaba entrando en la cueva, estaba bloqueando la pequeña salía que tenían, estaban atrapados.

"Sssss… una miko… ssss"

Inuyasha gruño y saco a Tetsaiga… puede que estuviera confundido, pero Kagome estaba ahí con el, estaba atrás de el, y el juro protegerla, de ninguna manera permitiría que esta mujer que le veía de esa forma, que le decía tales cosas, muriera, primero el mismo moriría protegiéndola, porque se lo prometió y porque… porque quería, porque si seguía viviendo… era para protegerla, para estar con ella…

La serpiente ataco y el trato de cortarla con la espada inservible en sus manos, y se imagino que la espada no se transformaba para el no porque algo estuviera mal, sino porque era humano y probablemente no podía llamarle de la misma forma que como Hanyou… no tenia Youki para llamarle… la serpiente le lanzo contra la pared sin problema y su espalda entera dolió…

Supo que no tenia tiempo para maldecir su frágil cuerpo humano… así que se recupero rápidamente y se coloco frente a Kagome… no… esa maldita serpiente había notado que Kagome era una miko… y ella no tenia sus flechas o arco con ella… el era lo único que se interponía entre la serpiente y ella… y el no retrocedería…

La serpiente arremetió contra el y gimió al sentir el dolor en su hombro derecho, sus colmillos se enterraron en su carne y de inmediato sintió su piel arder en el lugar, maldito veneno, la serpiente fue purificada y asumió que Kagome había llegado a sus flechas… callo al suelo de rodillas y miro de forma borrosa otras dos serpientes entrando… Kagome se coloco frente a el sorprendiéndolo y ella simplemente lanzo mas flechas…

El tosió sintiendo el dolor esparcirse por su cuerpo… cerro los ojos y comenzó a sentir que le costaba respirar…

"Inuyasha no!"

Entre abrió los ojos y vio el rostro asustado de Kagome sobre el… lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos rápidamente… cerro los ojos y todo se volvió negro… el fuego que le quemaba se detuvo… desapareció… ya nada dolió…

xxxxxx

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio el cielo naranja a través del espacio entre la roca y la pared de la cueva que había dejado la noche anterior y por el color pensó que simplemente había cerrado los ojos por un momento y había vuelto a abrirlos y aun estaba amaneciendo… pero el aire levemente frio que llego a el le hablaba de la noche… se movió un poco y sintió su hombro adolorido… pero su cuerpo ya no ardía… se sorprendido al notar que su pecho estaba cubierto con vendajes…

Kagome estaba junto a la fogata… ella le volteo a ver y se dirigió hacia el de inmediato… levanto su cabeza un poco y le dio de beber… algo que sabia amargo… no quería beberlo… pero ella se lo estaba dando… al terminar de beberlo Kagome le dio agua y el también le bebió… después de eso ella le colocó en el suelo y el cerro los ojos… sintió algo frio y húmedo en su frente… y recordó cuando era un niño y su madre colocaba paños con agua fría e su frente cuando enfermaba… ella fue la única que cuidado de el… y ahora Kagome cuidaba de el…

Se sentía cansado… y un poco mareado… a si que ni siquiera intento decir algo… dejo a Kagome atenderlo y el escucho comiendo algo… luego de unos momento había total silencio… abrió los ojos de nuevo sintiéndose bastante mejor… se sentó dejando caer el paño en su regazo y miro a Kagome dormida en el suelo de la cueva… estaba exhausta… la noche anterior no había dormido nada… y por lo visto no había dormido durante el día tampoco…

Sintió su rostro arder al darse cuenta de que la miko le había quitando el Haori y el Kosode… les descubrió doblados debajo de su cabeza… se los coloco de nuevo y se aseguro de que Kagome estaba muy bien dormida para soltar su Hakama y acomodar bien la ropa, cuando le tenia como quería se acerco a la entrada de la cueva y movió la roca… no estaba completamente recuperado… pero estaba mejor… y Tetsaiga si se transformaría… tomo la espada y la coloco en su cintura parándose en la entrada de la cueva sintiendo el aire frio de la noche acariciar su rostro…

Permaneció ahí pensando en lo que sucedió la noche anterior… Kagome le trataba como nadie nunca le había tratado… y el sentía… sentía que algo era especial respecto a ella… sentía la necesidad de protegerla…

Sabia que era como su compañera en su mente… y es que era normal… había jurado protegerla… le había dado un lugar seguro para dormir… le había proveído comida… y ahora ella también había cuidado de el… lo había mantenido seguro… y había curado sus heridas… eso era lo que los compañeros uno por el otro… y Kagome… Kagome había hecho eso por el… Kagome era su compañera… puede que aun no la hubiera marcado… pero su aroma ya estaba en ella… y el no permitiría que eso cambiara ahora…

No la volvería su compañera real… porque era una Miko… pero eso no significaba que no podía marcarla con su olor… si… necesitaría eso por si aquel maldito Ookami regresaba, y necesitaría hacerle saber al monje maldito que el protegía a Kagome y no dejaría que cuando la perla fuera purificada el se le acercara… claro que no… Kagome era una Miko… y puede que fuera sagrada y el no podía tocarla… pero si el no podía tocarla… entonces _nadie_ mas podía… punto…

A partir de esto momento… ella era suya… suya para proteger… suya para alimentar… suya para hablar con el… suya para acompañarlo…

Kagome se movió dentro de la cueva y no volteo a ver, sabia que estaba despierta, la muchacha se levanto y el no pensó que fuera una buena idea, ella era humana, necesitaba descansar y recuperarse.

"Deberías de dormir mas… al amanecer continuaremos con el viaje."

En lugar de obedecerle Kagome avanzo hacia el y le rodeo, parándose frente a el, Inuyasha trago lentamente al ver sus ojos abrirse un poco mas y una sonrisa adornar su rostro…

"Oh gracias a Dios Inuyasha… te sientes mejor? No testas mareado? No tienes fiebre?"

Inuyasha se tenso cundo la Miko levanto su mano hacia el colocándola en su frente… sintió sus mejillas arder… por lo visto había estado tocándole constantemente cuando tenia fiebre… trago lentamente mirándola… era tan hermosa… y era suya…

"Gracias Kagome… gracias por cuidar de mi."

Kagome asintió.

"Por protegerme es que te enveneno esa serpiente tonta… como no cuidarte? Era lo mínimo que podía hacer…"

Lo mínimo que podía hacer… nadie jamás le hubiera ayudado… el mandito de Sesshomaru no le ayudo nunca, le dejo solo después que su madre murió cuando era su deber encargarse de el, nadie jamás le había ayudado realmente, Myoga escapaba cada vez que habían problemas, y ella, una mujer hermosa y desconocida… luchaba por el, cuidaba de el…

"Porque lloraste Kagome?"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces mirándole fijamente.

"Porque pensé que podías morir."

"Y que importa si muero..."

Kagome le miro enfadada.

"Claro que importa Inuyasha! Yo te quiero! eres mi amigo!"

Inuyasha evito su mirada, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente… _yo te quiero_… eso si era algo que jamás imagino que alguien podría decirle… _eres mi amigo_… eso ya se lo había dicho antes… no el sorprendía demasiado… ignoraría el… _te quiero_…

"Yo no se que es un amigo."

Inuyasha se tenso al sentir su mano en su mejilla, pero como humano lo había tocado de esa forma, y no podía evitar sentirse feliz de saber que no había sido solamente porque era humano que le había tocado el rostro, no era solo porque era humano que le había dicho aquellas cosas, y ahora como Hanyou le decía que lo… quería… ya no tenia fuerza para alejarse de ella… así que fijo su mirada en la suya…

"¿Qué sientes por mi Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha le gruño y trato de retroceder, no, eso no se lo diría, estaba loca si pensaba que le confesaría algo… Kagome le sorprendió colocando sus manos en su Haori sujetándole con fuerza, evitando que huyera de ella.

"Te diré lo que sientes por un amigo, quieres que este bien, que sea feliz, que sonría, que nada malo le pase, que nadie le lastime, y te sientes bien cuando esta contigo, sabes que si tienes un problema puedes contar con ese amigo… eso es lo que sientes por un amigo… acaso no sientes eso por mi Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha clavo su mirada en la suya, ella le veía tan segura, con esa misma mirada de la noche anterior, no pudo resistirlo y enredo sus brazos alrededor de ella apretándola contra el, era real, era suya… coloco sus labios junto a su oreja, sabiendo que no le escucharía si hablaba muy bajo, y quería que comprendiera, el no le veía como lo que ella decía, el le veía algo mas… el le veía… como mujer… como compañera…

"Siento muchísimo mas que eso por ti Kagome…"

"Inu… yasha…"

Inuyasha gruño y se comenzó a alejar de ella, le sintió estremecerse y olio nerviosismo, le había incomodado, pero para su sorpresa Kagome llevo sus brazos hacia su cuello parándose en puntillas y rozando su cuerpo con el suyo… y la deseo… una vez mas… con esa mirada en su rostro… con su cuerpo junto al suyo… Kagome se acerco a el entreabriendo sus labios y el supo que era lo que quería… trato de alejarse sabiendo que no se podría controlar mas si ella hacia algo así… tan _intimo_… no pudo escaparse de su abrazo, pero si pudo levantar su rostro, ella era pequeña, no era lo suficientemente alta como para besarlo… todo su cuerpo se erizo al sentir sus labios cálidos y suaves posarse en su mentón… en una caricia tan suave… tan cálida… y que creo una corriente eléctrica que viajo por todo su cuerpo…

Y ya no pudo luchar mas contra ella, respiro hondo y bajo su mirada, se sintió tan nervioso y no escuchaba nada mas que su sangre golpeando en sus orejas, el fuerte latido de su corazón y el de ella, pero quería sentirlo, quería saber como seria sentir esa caricia sobre sus labios, el olor de Kagome se incremento, y cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos olio algo que nunca antes había olido en una mujer… algo que hizo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera… algo que solamente había olido en hombres mirando mujeres… deseo…

Sintió sus pechos presionarse contra el, gruño y le apretó con más fuerza hacia el sintiendo el olor tan fuerte y volviéndole loco, no le importo que sintiera como su cuerpo había reaccionado ante ese olor, seguramente no sabia que era, le sintió estremecerse y envolvió su labio inferior con los suyos succionándole suavemente y su sabor… Kami! Era como su olor… era… delicioso…

Kagome gimió y eso no pudo soportarlo, retrocedió de inmediato y jadeo, no… si escuchaba ese sonido una vez mas no sabia que era lo que haría así que se volteo hacia el bosque y corrió tan rápido como podía sintiendo su cuerpo arder y sus instintos gritarle que la tomara, que le rompiera la ropa y la mordiera… que la marcara… que la hiciera suya…

Percibió el olor a agua y se sintió feliz, necesitaba un rio con el agua mas fría que pudiera encontrar para regresar a ocultarse cerca de la cueva, no quería dejar a Kagome sola mas tiempo de lo necesario… solamente lo necesario como para protegerla… de el mismo…

Ahora si… que de forma definitiva… no huiría de Myoga cuando volviera a intentar hablarle de esta cosas…

_**Viernes 13 de agosto de 2010**_

Yujuuuuu weno weno… aquí esta xD espero que les guste el cap xD que no les haya aburrido xD jijijiji… weno weno voy a seguir escribiendo a ver como avanzo… muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y por todos sus lindos reviews xD cada vez que los leo me animo mas y me pongo a escribir el siguiente cap… y el siguiente… y el siguiente xD

Gomen x el atraso de estos caps xD en el siguiente cap les explico de mis atrasos xD jijiji

Cuídense mucho!gambate! xD byebye


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Al amanecer Inuyasha regreso con el cabello y la ropa mojada… no dijo una sola palabra y simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque de nuevo… ella le siguió… estaba tan nerviosa de estar sola con el después de lo que paso… le costo mucho trabajo dormirse de nuevo… pero había estado lo suficientemente cansada como para ser derrotada por el sueño… no dijeron una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a una aldea… donde Kagome pregunto por el rumor… que era cierto… avanzo, los aldeanos le miraron de forma extraña a ella después de ver al Hanyou… pero aun así le indicaron la dirección en la que estaba el templo, al verle en la cima de esa pequeña montaña ese templo le pareció… familiar.

Kagome no pudo mantener su boca cerrada cuando vio a la sacerdotisa con la espada salir del templo nerviosa…

'_No… puede ser…'_

"Kikyo-sama…"

La mujer llego hasta ella y se inclino hacia adelante, Kagome hizo lo mismo, la Miko volteo a ver a Inuyasha y le sonrió, Kagome se sintió extraña, ella conocía a esta Miko, la había… _poseído_ antes… había compartido sus sentimientos de tristeza y de amor… de esperanza…

"Entremos al templo, les explicare la situación."

Kagome e Inuyasha siguieron a la mujer, Inuyasha parecía estar nervioso, incomodo, Kagome recordaba verle así en aldeas generalmente, nunca había entendido porque no le gustaba entrar a aldeas extrañas, la costumbre había durado bastante tiempo, pero cuando ya viajaban junto con Miroku, Sango y Shippo la tensión se había disminuido bastante…

La Miko les ofreció te, y ella lo tomo, Inuyasha simplemente negó con la cabeza…

"Mi nombre es Tsukiomi, Hoshiomi es mi… amigo… y un demonio malvado forjador de espadas, Kaijimbo, creo una alabarda sumamente poderosa y maligna, la alabarda Ken-Kon, esta lo ha controlado, Hoshiomi hace la voluntad de la albarda por eso debe ser detenido y necesito de su ayuda para quitarle la alabarda y liberarlo de su influencia maligna…"

"Mi nombres es Kagome… y este es Inuyasha… mi compañero."

Tanto Inuyasha como Tsukiomi abrieron la boca mirando a la Miko, Kagome no comprendió hasta que Inuyasha gruño, mirando a la mujer con la espada.

"Su compañero de viajes."

Tsukiomi les sonrió abiertamente.

"No hay problema, no te pongas nervioso Inuyasha… Kagome-san."

Kagome no comprendió, decidió ignorarlo por el momento y tomo un poco mas de te…

"Como haremos esto?"

Tsukiomi coloco el te en el suelo.

"Pienso que podemos colocar a Hosiomi en un artefacto sagrado, y luego purificar la alabarda, me he sobre esforzado últimamente, y no creo tener el poder suficiente como para hacerlo, por eso llame por su ayuda… Kagome-san."

Kagome asintió…

"Solamente necesitare que me diga exactamente lo que debo hacer…"

Tsukiomi le sonrió de forma suave y asintió.

Xxxxxx

Kagome ayudo a Tsukiomi a colocar parte de sus poderes en un artefacto donde pondría a Hoshiomi mientras ellas purificaban la alabarda.

Le dijeron a Inuyasha que se escondiera cerca, debido a las ordenes de Tsukiomi, Hoshiomi ignoro a Kagome la entrar en el templo, el Youkai grito y un momento después la Miko llamo a Kagome… la Miko entro ante el llamado de la otra y miro la alabarda luchando por no ser purificada… ella se unió a Tsukiomi repitiendo la oración que la Miko le había enseñado momentos antes… funciono… y luego de ver una tremenda luz todo fue oscureciéndose despacio…

Todo se volvió negro…

Xxxxxx

Kagome abrió los ojos despacio, y para su sorpresa Inuyasha estaba a su lado, recordó que la situación era muy similar a cuando Hakudoshi le había secuestrado junto con Kagura e Inuyasha había estado con ella cuando despertó… solamente que esta vez el no se movió cerca de ella o busco tocarla…

"¿Estas bien?"

Kagome se sentó despacio asintiendo.

"Deberías de dormir mas… ¿o tienes hambre?"

Kagome lo pensó…

"No… no tengo hambre…"

"Entonces descansa."

Kagome quería quejarse, pero sinceramente se sentía agotada, e Inuyasha estaba con ella, estaba cuidándola, así que podía dormirse sin problemas.

Xxxxxx

Kagome sonrió ampliamente mientras comía el desayuno mirando a Hoshiomi tratar a Tsukiomi como si estuviesen casados… ella así como sentía su rostro arder e Inuyasha estaba igualmente sonrojado ante el trato de la otra Miko y el Youkai… el desayuno termino y ella decidió que entre mas pronto regresaran a la aldea menos preocupada pasaría Kikyo…

Tsukiomi les agradeció inmensamente… y ambos estaban abrazándose cuando ellos ya estaban dispuestos a marcharse.

"No podremos agradecerles lo suficiente, Kagome-san… Inuyasha."

Tsukiomi se separo de Hoshiomi y tomo las manos de Kagome sonriéndole.

"Si algún día deciden ser mas que compañeros de viaje, yo me sentiría honrada de realizar la ceremonia, si es que les parece, sepan que en lo que podamos ayudar… estaremos dispuestos a hacerlo."

Kagome asintió sintiéndose feliz, Inuyasha inclino su cabeza hacia la Miko y Hoshiomi le sonrió abiertamente.

"Cuida de tu Miko Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha asintió y ellos se dieron la vuelta emprendiendo su viaje de vuelta a la aldea.

xxxxxx

Kagome estaba felizmente relajada en las aguas termales… nunca se había sentido mas feliz… Inuyasha había hablado con ella de cosas triviales… pero sumamente importante para ella… como de una ocasión que fue bienvenido en una aldea durante la luna nueva… y en otra ocasión en la que escapo e la muerte derrotando a dos Youkai dragones… ella le conto en cambio de Sota… y de buyo… de su madre y su abuelo… y el parecía feliz de estar a su lado… de acompañarla…

Kagome estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando sintió algo rozar su pierna.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Trato de huir saliéndose el lugar pero se deslizo en una piedra y miro en cámara lenta como se dirigía de cara hacia una piedra que se veía muy dura, cuando sintió a alguien atrapándole en sus brazos… Kagome se sintió a salvo con Inuyasha… y cuando el le dejo ponerse de pie junto a las aguas termales noto que en su huida había dejado caer su ropa en el agua… Inuyasha gruño y se quito su Haori y Kosode dejándoles sobre una piedra.

"Sécate con uno y ponte el otro."

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se marcho de inmediato.

Kagome miro tratando de no reírse al pez que le había asustado… suspiro y se seco con el Kosode de Inuyasha ya que era mas suave… y decidió ponerse el Haori encima… justo como cuando lucharon contra Toukayin… Kagome coloco su ropa a secar en los arbustos cercanos y coloco ahí también el Kosode de Inuyasha… con las mejillas sonrojadas se sentó a su lado… Inuyasha gruño y brinco acomodándose en el árbol debajo del cual estaba ella… Kagome supo que no bajaría hasta que ella no estuviera mas vestida… Inuyasha era todo un caballero…

"Muchas gracias Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha no dijo nada.

"Buenas noches Inuyasha…"

"Buenas noches… Kagome…"

Kagome sonrió abiertamente y dispuso a dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios.

xxxxxx

Kagome se sintió feliz al ser recibida en la aldea por Kaede… para su sorpresa Inuyasha entro con ella... alerta y tenso… pero le siguió hasta la cabaña de Kikyo…

"Ya regresamos Kikyo"

Kikyo les miro fijamente…

"Déjanos Kaede."

Inuyasha no necesito que Kikyo le dijera nada y salió después de la niña…

Kikyo se puso de pie y se acerco a Kagome… Kagome miro nerviosa a la Miko acercarse a ella… como buscando leer su alma en sus ojos… Kikyo se alejo de golpe mirándole asustada… alejándose de ella señalándole… mirándole con asco…

"Perdiste tu pureza!"

Kagome le miro enfadada.

"Eso no es verdad!"

Kikyo movió su cabeza hacia los lados, resignada.

"No es necesario perder tu virginidad para perder la pureza Kagome… pero has sido manchada… cualquiera puede saberlo ahora."

Kagome miro a Kikyo ofendida dispuesta a responder cuando le miro extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

"Entrégame la perla, ya no serás capaz de purificarla."

"Kikyo un beso no impide…"

Kikyo movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

"No es el acto Kagome… es lo que tu corazón siente…"

Kagome le miro enfadada.

"Querer a Inuyasha no me vuelve menos pura que antes."

Kikyo le miro de forma burlona.

"No, sentir amor jamás será malo, el deseo es el que ha manchado tu alma."

Kagome miro a Kikyo con ganas de golpearla.

"La lujuria puede manchar el alma! Desear besar a la persona que amas es muy diferente!"

Kikyo le dio una cachetada a Kagome… quien retrocedió colocando su mano en su mejilla… la furia ardió en su interior… y antes de que pudiera lanzarse contra la Miko arrancándole ese horroroso pelo que tenia escucho un aullido de lobos… y casi en ese instante Inuyasha estaba en el interior de la cabaña rodeando la cintura de Kagome con su brazo y gruñendo.

"Maldita sea!"

Inuyasha salió de la cabaña esquivando la flecha purificadora… Kagome tomo una flecha y la punto hacia Kikyo que no dejaba de apuntar hacia Inuyasha…

"Te purificare y tal vez su alma pueda ser salvada."

Kagome miro a Kikyo furiosa.

"Tal vez si te dejo ciega dejes de ser tan prejuiciosa!"

"Kagome!"

Ambas dejaron de apuntar cuando Kouga se le acerco… Kagome miro con la boca abierta el hermoso kimono blanco que Kouga tria… regalos… joyas… oro… más kimonos… todo…

Kouga miro a Kikyo.

"Donde esta la familia de Kagome?"

Kikyo miro a Kouga con asco apuntándole con el arco.

"Kagome es huérfana."

Kouga parpadeo varias veces y luego se acerco a Kagome… Inuyasha le gruño con fuerza y para sorpresa de todos el lobo Youkai se arrodillo frente a ella…

"Oh Kagome… me enamore de ti desde el instante en que me gritaste… y termine de enamorare cuando me golpeaste… nunca me había encontrado con una mujer mas digna en mi vida… acepta casarte conmigo… se mi reina, amada mía."

Kagome miro a Kouga con la boca abierta, estaba segura de que nadie se podía enamorar porque le gritaran o le golpearan, pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fue la misma razón ahora, que la razón que Kouga tuvo antes, no sabia que decir, no sabia como rechazarlo, en aquel entonces Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kikyo, y ella tenia una simple pero pequeña esperanza de ganarse su corazón… ahora sabia que Inuyasha le veía... bueno… le veía como mujer… no solo como una chiquilla malcriada… no solo como un detector de fragmentos de Shikon ambulante… pero tampoco quería lastimas los sentimientos de Kouga demasiado… no quería que Inuyasha y el pelearan y que… bueno… Kouga pudiera morir…

Inuyasha que había permanecido gruñéndole a Kouga a su lado dejo de gruñir y retrocedió… Kouga dejo de mirarla y desvió su atención hacia el Hanyou…

"Oe perro… pensé que ya era tu mujer."

Kikyo se rio a carcajadas y ella volteo a verle molesta, notando que Kosuke estaba junto a ella.

"Yo creo que mas bien algo así paso…"

Kouga le gruño a la Miko y al Housi.

"Humanos ignorantes, hasta un Hanyou sabe que debe marcar a la hembra al tomarla."

Kouga regreso su mirada hacia Kagome acercándose mas a ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

"Que respondes amada mía?"

Kagome abrió su boca para disculparse cuando un Youkai enorme en forma de león gruño atacándolos… Inuyasha dio un gruñido y para la sorpresa de Kagome… destruyo al Youkai con el Kaze no kisu… cuando Inuyasha paso por su lado ella estaba dispuesta a abrazarlo pero Kouga tomo su mano.

"Kagome… cásate conmigo bajo leyes humanas, se mi compañera bajo leyes Youkai."

Kagome se sonrojo fuertemente comprendiendo el porque la reacción de Tsukiomi y de Inuyasha cuando ella declaro a Inuyasha su compañero… recodaba a Sango mencionando tal cosa… pero nunca presto especial atención…

"Lo siento Kouga… no puedo, tengo que proteger la perla."

Kouga frunció el ceño.

"Y después de su purificación? Yo esperare el tiempo necesario."

Kagome suspiro… no… Inuyasha no estaba enamorado de Kikyo… estaba interesado en ella… al menos físicamente…

"Lo lamento Kouga… yo ya he escogido como vivir mi vida."

Kouga suspiro y soltó sus manos.

"No creas que me daré por vencido Kagome, regresare."

Kouga se marcho dejando todos los regalos en el lugar… Kagome suspiro y volteo a ver a Kikyo.

"Reparte eso Kikyo… no quiero nada de eso."

Kikyo iba a responderle, pero ella le ignoro corriendo hacia le bosque… tenia que encontrar a Inuyasha… no iba a permitir que esto arruinara todo lo que había conseguido con Inuyasha… estando mas cerca de el… hablando con el… conociéndolo mejor… no sabia porque se había alejado así, si habían hablado tanto, ella no le había confesado sus sentimientos ni nada, pero Inuyasha le había visto como le veía antes, incluso se había reído un par de veces, no de forma burlona, sino… de una forma suave, y con una mirada tan… tan pacifica, tan feliz, tan especial.

Antes de llegar al Go-Shimboku sintió un Youki muy conocido… Sesshomaru.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo si quiera de gritar cuando el Youkai ya le llevaba volando hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Xxxxxx

Sesshomaru le dejo caer en el agua de un rio, agua fría, Kagome se estremeció y salió, el Youkai le miro furioso.

"Apestas Miko… báñate si no quieres que yo lo haga."

Kagome asintió restregándose lo que podía sin quitarse el Kosode interior mientras dejaba secando su Hakama y su otro Kosode blanco… temblando salió del agua y se sentó a la orilla del rio… Sesshomaru no volvió a hablarle hasta el amanecer.

"Busca comida."

Kagome busco, encontrando simplemente unas vallas, fue lo único que desayuno y al tener aun hambre decidió beber agua para llenarse, funciono, y se pasaron en el mismo lugar el resto del día.

Al anochecer Sesshomaru se puso de pie.

Kagome se sorprendió al ver unos Youkai horribles atacar por todas partes… Sesshomaru les mato hábilmente… pero uno araño su espalda y su hombro izquierdo… el Youkai gruño ferozmente y despedazo al Youkai.

Kagome se acerco a Sesshomaru despacio cuando termino de pelear y se sentó junto a un árbol.

"Si te acercas mas, me asegurare de que no te queden ganas Miko."

Kagome trago lentamente.

"estas herido…"

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y le miro con odio.

"Soy un Youkai de sangre pura, hijo del gran Inu no Taisho… no necesito la compasión de una basura humana como tu."

Sesshomaru cerro lo ojos y cuando ella se acerco tomando su Haori el Youkai le gruño y la empujo al suelo… Kagome se sentó enfadada.

"ya deja de comportarte como un niño!"

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose del hecho que la Miko se le acercara una vez mas y se atreviera a quitarle el Haori… pasando un trozo de su Kosode húmedo por su herida.

Kagome se sentía mal por no haber podido evitar que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pelearan nuevamente… pero ella sabia que solamente tiempo y batallas… incluso le niña humana que viajaba con Sesshomaru… Rin… ablandaran su corazón como para que el Youkai pudiera dejar de odiar a Inuyasha… y culparlo por quien sabe que cosa… así que decidió hacer lo poco que podía… Kikyo le había estado enseñando un truco nuevo antes de emprender el viaje hacia el monte fuji… como utilizar sus poderes espirituales para curar… no había querido utilizarle antes… pero ahora que podía ver la herida y saber que funcionaba decidió intentar…

Kagome respiro hondo y colocó su mano sobre la herida… de inmediato Sesshomaru gruño sintiendo dolor… pero momentos después cuando Kagome movió su mano hacia su hombro Sesshomaru gimió del dolor que le recorrió completamente… en su espalda y en su brazo cortado… Kagome exhalo despacio y cayo al suelo… Sesshomaru miro sorprendido… su brazo… su brazo izquierdo estaba completo nuevamente.

_**Viernes 13 de agosto de 2010**_

Hola termine jijiji xD les anuncio que este es mi ultimo capitulo así que voy a subir seguido xD se que me atrase estos días, pero ya comencé con la universidad de nuevo : ( y huuuuuuuuy si que voy a estar ocupada, así que creo que hasta septiembre que podría venir de nuevo, mas que soy coordinadora de practica clínica y voy a andar en reuniones extra, pero seguiré buscando satisfacer a Eiko007 y Kazumi007 haciendo one shots xD xq aunque este hasta el cuello con trabajo y las 6 consecuencias de fumar en mi cabeza jijijiji aun así se me viene ideas xD jijiji xD

Juajuajua eso fue tan divertido, salí a bailar y a tomar con mis amigas, y cuando ya estaba bien happy empecé a hablarles de las 6 consecuencias de fumar y a explicarles del cáncer fue tan divertido, juajuajua… así que fumar es malo jijijiji

Weno weno muchisisismas gracias por su apoyo y prometo que si me queda tiempo aunque sea parte por parte voy a seguir esto xD de hecho cuando hice mi maratón con este fic, escribí hasta acá y un par de paginas mas, pero no me gusto como iba el fic, así q lo voy a cambiar xD a ver si logro escribir algo antes del lunes xD xq tengo que hacer unos trabajos enormes xD y solo tengo un tema de la primera parte, y son como 9 partes con como 16 temas cada uno jijiji xD así q tengo MUCHA tarea xD

Weno weno muchisisismas gracias por su apoyo y espero que nos veamos pronto xD byebye


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

_**.tom reddly**_

Ahí esta! Por fin! Esta malvada cosa no me dejaba escribir tu Nick xD… x fin xD ya esta… weno lo que quería decir es que me puse a revisar la idea que .tom reddly-san me mando, y pos salieron nuevas idea jijiji weno ya tenia las idea pero no sabia como o q hacer con ella… como siempre sus ideas son mi guía… ya lo había mencionado antes… pero es que la pagina malvada me cortaba el Nick xD hoy pro fin lo conseguí… .tom reddly-san me dio los guidelines xD jijijiji

Weno weno gomen x el atraso tan grande pero es q ando q me muerdo estudiando como nunca había estudiado en mi vida… y pos hoy tengo menos tiempo! El 4 de octubre es que me esclavizan hasta el 10 de diciembre… así que si me desaparezco x ese tiempo ya saben xD

Xxxxxx

Huy, esto lo escribí hace uuuuuuu tiempo xD weno weno lo prometido es deuda así que aquí esta, voy a tratar seguir este fic, por fin xD les tengo 1 si no es que dos one-shots que he venido preparando xD a ver cuando les publico porque no he terminado ninguno de los dos… y tengo dos yaoi por ahí q no se que hacer xD ya voy a ver si los termino también xD siento haberme tardado tanto, miren, no sabia como hacer a Inuyasha reaccionar, y sorry si es muy exagerado… pero no encontraba como hacerle ver, no se si se mira… weno… no mucho como Inuyasha… pero en los capítulos que siguen espero que ya regrese a ser mas el Inuyasha que todas queremos xD

Xxxxxx

Inuyasha regreso a la cueva tan solo su cuerpo regreso a su normalidad… se ubicó en un árbol oculto entre sus ramas mirando la entrada de la cueva… solamente Kagome estaba en el interior… levanto su rostro hacia el cielo… no había mucha luz… pero había suficiente para que sus ojos pudieran ver lo necesario… toda la noche pensó… y supo que debía de trazar limites para la miko si tenia pensado seguir mirándola como su compañera en su cabeza… y es que después de esto no la dejaría ir… no podía… la… necesitaba…

Cuando el amanecer se acercaba regreso al rio a sumergirse una vez mas… no como solución sino como forma de prevención… tal vez si estaba empapado no se le ocurriría tocarlo… ya estaban bastante cerca del monte fuji… caminando llegarían a tiempo… al regresar se sorprendió de que Kagome comprendiera que el quería que le siguiera a una distancia considerable… dejo que caminara detrás de el… estando pendiente de todo frente a ellos y detrás de ellos tanto como podía… pero sabia que era lo mejor si no estaba mirándola y el caminaba delante de ella…

No dijeron una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a una aldea… donde Kagome pregunto por el rumor… que era cierto… avanzo, los aldeanos le miraron con ese mismo odio y aborrecimiento de siempre, pero cuando veían a Kagome sus miradas cambian a una de respeto, y así era, si el llegara a tocarla la contaminaría, y eso no se lo personaría nunca a si mismo, las cosas iban a ser como esta mañana para siempre… finalmente le indicaron la dirección en la que estaba el templo a Kagome, quien le llevo hacia unas gradas que subían hacia el templo, a partir de ese momento le dejo caminar adelante, después de todo ella era la Miko… y sabia que no debería de subir al templo… pero de ninguna forma la dejaría ir ahí sola… así que mientras pudiera mantenerse cerca de ella sin tener que ocultarse lo haría…

Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver una Miko con una espada salir del templo, apestaba a Youkai, pero estaba marcada por uno, trato de no hacer nada referente a eso, de no pensar… una Miko… una Miko estaba marcada por un Youkai! no podía creerlo…

"Kikyo-sama…"

La mujer llego hasta ellos y al ver a Kagome se inclino hacia adelante, Kagome hizo lo mismo, la Miko volteo a verle y para su sorpresa le sonrió, el no pudo reaccionar, esta Miko no le estaba exorcizando y mandando lo mas lejos del templo que fuera posible… le había… sonreído…

"Entremos al templo, les explicare la situación."

Siguieron a la mujer y el no podía dejar de sentirse al borde de un ataque de pánico… esta mujer le estaba invitando a pasar a un templo… las Mikos no hacen eso… pero las Miko… las Miko perdían sus poderes espirituales si eran tocadas por un hombre… todos sabían eso… y esta Miko… comenzó a ponerse nervioso, incomodo, no tenia que pensar en esto, no tenia que pensar ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos después de lo que sucedió la noche anterior… puede que esta miko pudiera hacerlo porque no había nadie mas con poderes espirituales en el lugar… pero ellos tenían a Kikyo… no… Kikyo les estorbaba…

La Miko les ofreció te, y Kagome lo tomo, y cuando la Miko le ofreció el te el simplemente negó con la cabeza… puede que hubiera puesto un hechizo o algo en el te para purificarle… pero no podía mentir sobre la marca… nadie podría mentir… y por el olor tan presente en ella… no creía que fuera forzado… no… era casi imposible forzar una marca… además de ser el mayor insulto existente… solamente si el Youkai era… no tenia ninguna pizca de honor se atrevería a forzar una marca en una mujer… menos en una Miko… no creía que una Miko _permitiera_ tal cosa… lo purificaría al instante…

Pero y si perdió el control… justo como el pensó que había perdido el control la noche anterior… y si…

No…

En su mente se formo una figura… no comprendió primero… pero luego ahí estaba… el collar que Kikyo le ofreció a Kagome… si… esa era la respuesta… tan solo regresaran… conseguiría ese collar…

"Mi nombre es Tsukiomi, Hoshiomi es mi… amigo… y un demonio malvado forjador de espadas, Kaijimbo, creo una alabarda sumamente poderosa y maligna, la alabarda Ken-Kon, esta lo ha controlado, Hoshiomi hace la voluntad de la albarda por eso debe ser detenido y necesito de su ayuda para quitarle la alabarda y liberarlo de su influencia maligna…"

"Mi nombres es Kagome… Kikyo no pudo venir debido a un inconveniente que tuvo… y este es Inuyasha… mi compañero."

No podía pensar… acaso Kagome dijo… acaso ella sabia… Tsukiomi abrió la boca mirando a Kagome de una forma interrogante… y al ver que no se movía de esa reacción el pensó que estaba ofendida… de que un Hanyou manchara una Miko… puede que estuviera marcada… pero… nada le garantizaba que no viera Kagome como enferma por… por estar con un Hanyou… así que el gruño... lo que esperaba Kagome creyera…

"Su compañero de viajes."

Tsukiomi les sonrió abiertamente.

"No hay problema, no te pongas nervioso Inuyasha… Kagome-san."

Kagome, o no comprendía, o lo ignoro, porque desvió el tema… y tomo un poco mas de te…

"Como haremos esto?"

Tsukiomi coloco el te en el suelo.

"Pienso que podemos colocar a Hoshiomi en un artefacto sagrado, y luego purificar la alabarda, me he sobre esforzado últimamente, y no creo tener el poder suficiente como para hacerlo, por eso llame por su ayuda… Kagome-san."

Kagome asintió…

"Solamente necesitare que me diga exactamente lo que debo hacer…"

Tsukiomi le sonrió de forma suave y asintió.

Xxxxxx

Mientras las Mikos arreglaban los preparativos y para cuando el Youkai iba a llegar le dijeron que se escondiera cerca, debido a las ordenes de Tsukiomi, Hoshiomi ignoro a Kagome la entrar en el templo, el Youkai grito y un momento después la Miko llamo a Kagome… Inuyasha sintió su poder espiritual aumentar y luego vio dos luces salir en direcciones separadas alejándose del lugar… y no pudo evitar correr hacia el templo… las cosas estaban hechas… tenia que entrar hacia Kagome… ya que no sabia si el Youkai actuaria de forma violenta contra ellas por lo que habían hecho…

Al entrar vio que Kagome estaba desmayada sobre el altar y Tsukiomi libero a Hoshiomi en ese momento… y vio al Youkai salir del objeto en el suelo en medio de una gran luz y poder espiritual… Hoshiomi miro a la Miko confundido y ella lo abrazo llorando… Inuyasha los ignoro corriendo hacia Kagome…

"Kagome! Kagome?"

Tsukiomi se volteo hacia el sonriendo.

"Tranquilo Inuyasha… dormirá un rato."

Hoshiomi abrazo a la Miko con fuerza.

"Perdóname Tsukiomi… solamente quería que pudiéramos vivir en paz… no me di cuenta del error que cometía…"

La mujer asintió y para la sorpresa de Inuyasha, el Youkai beso a la Miko… evito mirarles y cargo a Kagome en sus brazos hacia el exterior del templo.

"Entra a la cabaña Inuyasha, hay un futon listo para Kagome-san."

Inuyasha se apresuro, no quería escucharlos u olerlos… entro a la cabaña y todo olía a limpio… colocó a Kagome en el futon y le observo dormir… tratando de no pensar en lo que la Miko y el Youkai podían estar haciendo… haciendo… Hanyous…

Xxxxxx

En medio de la noche vio a Kagome moverse de forma impaciente, su respiración cambios y le miro abrir los ojos despacio, el simplemente permaneció mirándola, no podía creer que una mujer tan hermosa quería estar con el… que una miko podía desear estar con el… que le veía… como una mujer veía a un hombre… antes de comenzar a pensar en cosas indebidas desvió sus pensamientos…

"¿Estas bien?"

Kagome se sentó despacio asintiendo.

"Deberías de dormir mas… ¿o tienes hambre?"

Vio a la muchacha observar la pequeña cabaña y luego mirar hacia su regazo…

"No… no tengo hambre…"

"Entonces descansa."

Por un momento pensó que no accedería, que diría algo tonto, pero asintió y volvió a acostarse cerrando los ojos, sonrió mirándola descansar y volviendo a dormirse casi de inmediato… usar tanto poder espiritual la había cansado mucho… y era comprensible… ella no había sido entrenada como una miko… ella tenia un talento especial… ella era especial…

'_Y es mía…'_

Xxxxxx

Inuyasha mantuvo su mirada baja durante todo el desayuno, los olores en el youkai y la miko frente a ellos lo estaban matando… olían a deseo… a placer… y a alegría… el quería tener eso y sabia que no podía… porque a pesar de que Tsukiomi era una miko… Hoshiomi era un youkai… no un… no un Hanyou…

Kagome también comió rápidamente y sin ser lo suficientemente rápido ya estaban a la orilla de las gradas del templo listos para marcharse, la miko estaba abrazando al youkai y viceversa… el simplemente podía mirarles con envidia… el quería eso… quería poder abrazar a Kagome de esa manera… pero… pero… aun estaba tan confundido… no sabia que es lo que su miko pensaba…

'_mi miko…'_

"No podremos agradecerles lo suficiente, Kagome-san… Inuyasha."

Tsukiomi se separo de Hoshiomi y tomo las manos de Kagome sonriéndole.

"Si algún día deciden ser mas que compañeros de viaje, yo me sentiría honrada de realizar la ceremonia, si es que les parece, sepan que en lo que podamos ayudar… estaremos dispuestos a hacerlo."

Kagome asintió sintiéndose feliz, Inuyasha inclino su cabeza hacia la Miko y Hoshiomi le sonrió abiertamente.

"Cuida de tu Miko Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha asintió y se dio la vuelta caminando adelante de Kagome sonriendo ampliamente… si… _su miko_… sabia que si en un remoto caso descubría porque Kagome estaba… loca… podrían regresar acá… si Kagome deseaba tener una ceremonia humana… ella podía…

Agito su cabeza hacia los lados… no… no podía pensar en esas cosas… el protegería a Kagome y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño… hasta ahí…

xxxxxx

Inuyasha estaba sentado mirando la fogata, atento a los sonidos de agua moverse en las aguas termales cercanas en que Kagome estaba, se sentía inmensamente feliz, creía que esto era lo mas feliz que se había sentido en la vida… Kagome era… bueno… creía que era su amiga… le había hablado de tantas cosas… de su madre… de su hermano… de su abuelo y de su gato… sus ojos brillaban de forma hermosa cuando hablaba sobre ellos y la sonrisa en sus labios era la mas dulce y tierna de todas…

Cuando el le hablo sobre cosas sin importancia ella le miro atenta, escuchando, asintiendo, sorprendiéndose, sonriéndole y riendo, nunca nadie le había escuchado en toda su vida después de que su madre murió… Myoga lo visitaba de vez en cuando, pero como un deber, y sabia que probablemente no le escuchaba de forma atenta…

En cambio la forma en que Kagome le veía a los ojos y le escuchaba… su corazón latía inmensamente feliz… jamás se había sentido tan feliz… tan querido… tan importante en su vida… desde que su madre murió nadie jamás le dirigió la palabra si no era para insultarlo o gritarle… y Kagome le escuchaba atentamente como si su vida dependiera de esta información… cuando era lo mas sin importancia y trivial del mundo… quien se interesaría en los problemas que un Hanyou pudiera tener? En las historias que un Hanyou pudiera contar? Sabía que solo Kagome podía hacerlo…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Si pensarlo en el momento en que la escucho gritar ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las aguas termales, miro a Kagome tratando de salir del agua y tirar sus cosas a estas, luego comenzar a caer hacia una roca, le logro sujetar a tiempo y le sacar del agua parándola a la orilla del pequeño circulo de agua… al sentir sus manos alrededor de su cintura desnuda, cálida y húmeda sintió su rostro arder y algo dentro de su Hakama dar un tirón, no, no podía ser, gruño y se dio la vuelta quitándose su Haori y su Kosode… se enfermería si se ponía la ropa mojada… y si se quedaba desnuda… no sabia que haría… coloco su ropa sobre una piedra… y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su pequeño campamento…

"Sécate con uno y ponte el otro."

Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había estado esperando que ella se bañara escuchando movimiento en el agua ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo esa mujer tonta? Si se caía al agua de nuevo… agito su cabeza hacia los lados y bajo su mirada, de inmediato noto el bulto dentro de su Hakama, Kagome definitivamente notaria eso, y seguramente, así como era, preguntaría que era, definitivamente tenia que mantenerse alejado de ella, flexiono sus dedos abriendo y cerrando sus puños… su piel ere tan suave, tan cálida… respiro en sus manos… sus manos olían a Kagome… sonrió abiertamente… le encantaba su aroma… era el mas dulce y especial que jamás había sentido en su vida…

Kagome dejo la ropa mojada y su Kosode sobre unos arbustos y camino hacia el sentándose a su lado, de reojo miro como con su Haori estaba casi desnuda, como quedaban expuestas sus largas piernas… gruño y cuando se sentó a su lado brinco y se sentó en las ramas del árbol… gruño sintiendo la dureza dentro de su Hakama pulsar…

"Maldita sea…"

Gruño por lo bajo y espero a que Kagome se durmiera, con la mala suerte que tenia no había ningún rio cercano… tendría que permanecer… incomodo….toda la noche…

"Muchas gracias Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha no le respondió.

"Buenas noches Inuyasha…"

Su corazón dio un brinco dentro de su pecho… todas las noches Kagome se despedía de el con las misma palabras antes de disponerse a dormir, y con esas simples tres palabras cada día lo volvía tan feliz…

"Buenas noches… Kagome…"

xxxxxx

Cuando llegaron a la aldea a penas habían dado un par de pasos dentro de esta cuando la pequeña niña, Kaede estaba ahí, hablando sin parar y tomando a Kagome de la mano, el simplemente las siguió hasta la cabaña de Kikyo, sin pensarlo entro junto con Kagome, no la dejaría sola con esta mujer estúpida… si su madre no le hubiera enseñado que a las mujeres se las respeta, no sabia si ya hubiera matado a la miko, tal vez así se evitaba tantos problemas…

"Ya regresamos Kikyo"

Kikyo se volteó hacia ellos, y reprimió el impulso e gruñirle al ver la forma en que veía a Kagome, y luego le veía a el, y luego a Kagome de nuevo…

"Déjanos Kaede."

Inuyasha no necesito que Kikyo le dijera nada y salió después de la niña… no quería que esa mujer estúpida estuviera dándole ordenes…

Se apoyo contra la pared de la cabaña y cerro los ojos, mas valía que permaneciera cerca y escuchara, si Kikyo comenzaba a pelar con Kagome por el motivo que fuera, se olvidaría de que Kikyo era una mujer si llagaba a lastimarla, nadie lastimaría a Kagome, nadie.

"Perdiste tu pureza!"

Abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Cómo rayos es que Kikyo sabia eso? Y como era eso, el no le había hecho nada… solo… solo un beso.

"Eso no es verdad!"

"No es necesario perder tu virginidad para perder la pureza Kagome… pero has sido manchada… cualquiera puede saberlo ahora."

¿Cualquiera puede saberlo ahora? Los Youkai podrían olerlo a el en Kagome por lo cerca que habían estado y porque ella había estado usando su Haori por las noches, pero no había forma de que humanos supieran nada…

"Entrégame la perla, ya no serás capaz de purificarla."

"Kikyo un beso no impide…"

Exacto, _solo un beso_, un beso con… amor… eso no era sucio ¿cierto? El jamás tuvo la intención de manchar a Kagome o de…

"No es el acto Kagome… es lo que tu corazón siente…"

"Querer a Inuyasha no me vuelve menos pura que antes."

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par y sintió su corazón latir rápidamente… Kagome le había dicho que lo quería a el, pero era una cosa muy distinta decirle a Kikyo eso… decirle a alguien mas que quería a un Hanyou… esas cosas simplemente no se decían…

"No, sentir amor jamás será malo, el deseo es el que ha manchado tu alma."

"La lujuria puede manchar el alma! Desear besar a la persona que amas es muy diferente!"

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón dejo de latir… _besar a la persona que amas_… no… eso no podía ser… el no podía ser la persona que Kagome amaba… eso solamente se lo decían los esposos y compañeros… y Kagome no podía… no debía de saber sobre eso… el… el…

Escucho un golpe y tardo en reaccionar, si fue Kikyo quien golpeo a Kagome se encargaría de que sus garras le enseñaran que el era el protector de Kagome y nadie… nadie iba a lastimarla porque ella… Kagome era suya…

Gruño al escuchar lobos a lo lejos y percibir el pestilente olor a lobo, odiaba a ese maldito ookami, maldito Youkai, ofreciéndole a Kagome cosas, declarando que era su mujer, de ninguna forma, Kagome era suya!

Miro a Kagome con la mejilla sonrojada y no tuvo tiempo para gruñirle a Kikyo porque el lobo ya estaba cerca, maldito bastardo de Kouga… rodeo a Kagome con su brazo por la cintura y comenzó a gruñir… tenia que pensar en una forma de sacarla de acá y huir… no quería que ese maldito lobo la viera…

"Maldita sea!"

Kikyo les lanzo una flecha y saco a Kagome a tiempo, esa maldita! Había intentado matarlos! Cuando Kouga se fuera se encargaría de la maldita miko, sabia que si la mataba la aldea entera lo cazaría y querría matar… si huía… no… no podía dejar a Kagome… no sabia que hacer…

"Te purificare y tal vez su alma pueda ser salvada."

"Tal vez si te dejo ciega dejes de ser tan prejuiciosa!"

Kagome estaba a apuntando una fecha hacia Kikyo…

"Kagome!"

Ambas dejaron de apuntar cuando Kouga se le acerco… abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el ookami lleno de regalos… Yukatas… joyas… oro… todo… todo lo que las mujeres deseaban tener… todo lo que cualquiera conseguía para cortejar a una mujer…

Kouga miro a Kikyo.

"Donde esta la familia de Kagome?"

Kikyo miro a Kouga con asco apuntándole con el arco, al menos ya no les estaba apuntando a ellos.

"Kagome es huérfana."

Kouga parpadeo varias veces y luego se acerco a ellos… él le gruño con fuerza y para sorpresa de todos el lobo Youkai se arrodillo frente a ellos… mirando a Kagome fijamente…

"Oh Kagome… me enamore de ti desde el instante en que me gritaste… y termine de enamorare cuando me golpeaste… nunca me había encontrado con una mujer mas digna en mi vida… acepta casarte conmigo… se mi reina, amada mía."

Kagome miro a Kouga con la boca abierta, el dejo de gruñirle a Kouga en ese instante… Kouga era un Youkai se sangre pura… el tenia las posibilidades de darle todo esto a Kagome… tenia un titulo… tenia poder… podía ofrecerle todo a Kagome… y el… el no tenia absolutamente nada… no tenia si quiera un hogar que ofrecerle… el no era nada… nadie… su pecho dolió y sintió sus ojos arder… no… si la quería y quería protegerla… tal vez si la entregaba a Kouga el podría protegerla y darle todo lo que necesitaba… todo lo que ella merecía… retrocedió sintiendo que no podía respirar y un agujero se abría en su pecho…

"Oe perro… pensé que ya era tu mujer."

Kikyo se rio a carcajadas y noto que el moje pervertido estaba junto a ella.

"Yo creo que mas bien algo así paso…"

Kouga le gruño a la Miko y al Housi.

"Humanos ignorantes, hasta un Hanyou sabe que debe marcar a la hembra al tomarla."

Kouga regreso su mirada hacia Kagome acercándose mas a ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas y no tuvo las fuerzas para gruñirle y gritarle que era suya y que la dejara… porque el no podía darle lo que Kouga… porque Kouga era mas digno de ella que el...

"Que respondes amada mía?"

Kagome no respondió, un Youkai enorme en forma de león estaba ahí atacándolos de forma repentina… el gruño y saco a Tetsaiga de inmediato, la espada se transformo y trato de atacar al Youkai con todo el dolor que sentía… Kagome no podía ser suya… porque tenia que darse cuenta de esto? Porque el destino era tan cruel? Porque tenia que dejarle probar el cielo y luego mandarlo al infierno… destruyo al Youkai con el mismo ataque con el que le corto el brazo a Sesshomaru… y cuando paso al lado de Kagome tenia planeado despedirse de ella… no iba a volverla a ver… pero no pudo hacer siquiera eso… porque Kouga tomo su mano y ella lo volteo a ver…

'_Adiós Kagome…'_

"Kagome… cásate conmigo bajo leyes humanas, se mi compañera bajo leyes Youkai."

Comenzó a correr alejándose… escuchado su respuesta…

"Lo siento Kouga… no puedo, tengo que proteger la perla."

"Y después de su purificación? Yo esperare el tiempo necesario."

'_No… no quiero escuchar mas…'_

Sintió su alma partirse en trocitos y corrió tan lejos como podía… no podía tenerla… sabia que no podía tenerla… pero sin darse cuenta había comenzado a tener esperanzas… había comenzado a creerlo… y al ver al Youkai con la Miko… había tenido aun mas esperanzas… pero el… el no podía tenerla… Kagome no era suya…

Lagrimas bajaron por su rostro y no le importo… cuando por fin tenia un motivo para vivir lo había perdido… la había perdido…

Dejo de correr y se dejo caer al suelo, sin darse cuenta estaba sollozando gruño y comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus puños…

"maldita sea!"

Gruño golpeando el suelo una y otra vez sin parar, sangre salió de sus manos la mismo tiempo que lagrimas salían de sus ojos, gruño con fuerza y araño el suelo, tenia que destruir algo, tenia que…

"Inuyasha-sama! Que hace aquí? Sesshomaru-sama esta aquí!"

Se detuvo de inmediato, y miro las gotas de agua caer en el suelo frente a el…

'_Sesshomaru?'_

"I… Inuyasha-sama? Que sucedió?"

'_Kagome es mía… Kagome era mía… quiero que Kagome sea mía…'_

Kagome lo había deseado… le había dicho que lo quería… no… el no era derrotado fácilmente… no era nada ni nadie… pero si el no podía tener a Kagome… entonces nadie mas la tendría… ese maldito lobo no era digno de ella…

Lo imagino tocándola… besándola y gruño con fuerza… no! Nadie tocaría a Kagome…

Recordó su gemido… el olor de su deseo… lo deseo a _el_… no a Kouga… el tenia que… tenia que evitarlo…

¿Acaso no era eso egoísta?

Si, era un maldito bastardo egoísta, pero a menos de que Kagome se lo dijera, a menos de que fuera ella quien tomara la decisión de irse con el ookami, el no lo permitiría…

"Inuyasha-sama?"

"Kagome…"

"Le… le sucedió algo a Kagome-sama?"

"_Desear besar a la persona que amas es muy diferente!"_

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y dejo de respirar, era verdad, olvido por un momento lo que Kagome había dicho… si lo dijo para enfadar a Kikyo estaría cometiendo un error… pero si realmente lo sentía… si a quien quería era a el… a el lo tendría…

"Kagome…"

Había sido un tonto, la muchacha cavaba de declarar su amor por el y el lo había olvidado, pero es que le resultaba tan difícil que algo así fuera verdad, sobe todo cuando el era solamente un Hanyou, nada mas, pero Kagome… Kagome lo quería a el, le sonreía a el, llamaba su nombre de esa forma tan especial, no el nombre de ese ookami maldito…

Se percato de la presencia de Myoga y se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho…

Levanto su mirada hacia el cielo y gruño, el aroma de Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru y Kagome… gruño con fuerza y se puso e pie… el maldito… el maldito se la había llevado… gruño con fuerza comenzó a correr siguiendo su aroma…

"Sesshomaru!"

Myoga se había alcanzado a agarrar de el por lo visto…

"Inuyasha-sama… acaso Sesshomaru se…"

"El maldito se llevo a Kagome… lo voy a matar de una vez por todas!"

_Jueves 16 de diciembre de 2010_

Weno weno xD que les parece? Muy cursi? Mmmm gomen pero no sabia como dejarlo… bueno… ahora viene la pregunta del millón… ¿Qué pasara con Kagome y Sesshomaru? Digo… porque no se si… weno como seguir con esa parte xD después ya vamos a ver como seguimos… no se si la aparición de tsubaki es demasiado rápido? Mmmm no se… ya veremos… denme su opinión porfis xD y gracias por leer y por su paciencia, no voy a escribir tanto como quería porque voy a estar trabajando en xD pero si voy a escribir xD y también no me había inspirado mucho porque me encontré con un yaoi super chibo! M encanta xD se llama koisuru boukun xD jijijiji me encanta xD

Weno weno una vez mas gracias por leer xD y sobre todo por sus lindos reviews xD byebye

Matta ne xD

Gambateeeeee! xD

**Eiko007**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Sesshomaru miró a Kagome pensando en el hecho de que ella acababa de devolverle su brazo, había estado buscando una manera de reemplazarlo y sólo había encontrado que podía hacerse con el brazo de un youkai, preferiblemente con uno de un Youkai fuerte para que el brazo durara mas.  
Pero ahora esta cosa humana... se lo había devuelto y el que había estado dispuesto a matarla... el brazo parecía real, muy similar a su antiguo brazo, parecía trabajar bien, miró a la mujer humana inconsciente en la tierra y se pregunto si podía ganar algo mas de su vida que de su muerte.  
Si la mataba Inuyasha llegaría a buscarle increíblemente furioso, y tendría más de una razón para matarlo, pero si él no mataba a la humana y aun así el Hanyou venia después de él, tendría que matarlo de todos modos, y sería mas divertido verle enfureció por el hecho de que no fue capaz de salvar a la humano y que era tan débil que no pudo evitar que le secuestrara.

El viento soplo y pudo percibir el olor a Hanyou a la distancia, seguramente había seguido su rastro, se sintió impresionado por el hecho de que no lo hubiera perdido y llegara tan rápido a este lugar ya que se había alejado considerablemente de la asquerosa aldea humana de donde había sacado a la muchacha.

Gruño y miro a la humana por los últimos segundos decidiendo, tenia que marcharse antes de que el Hanyou llegara… tal vez no seria muy honorable asesinar a una mujer inconsciente y desarmada… pero aunque tuviera algún topo de arma con ella no seria oponente para el… exhalo despacio exhausto de tomar tantas decisiones patéticas y sin importancia, levanto su mirada hacia el cielo y se marcho volando a lo lejos… ya encontraría una forma de vengarse de Inuyasha… y gracias a la ayuda de esa humana acababa de perder la única mínima desventaja que habría poder tenido en la batalla contra el… no que eso hubiera hecho una gran diferencia entre su poder y el del Hanyou engendro ese…

'_Humana miserable…'_

Xxxxxx

"_Kagome…"_

Escuchaba alguien llamándole a lo lejos… estaban diciendo su nombre cierto?

"_Kagome!"_

Trato de recordar algo, pero todo esa oscuridad y paz… si… estaba descansando…

"Kagome! Maldita sea contéstame!"

Contestar? Pero si no había hecho ninguna pregunta, frunció el ceño… tenia un cuerpo… tenia frio… sintió ser movida y abrió los ojos despacio…

"Kagome!"

Fue aplastada contra un cuerpo cálido envuelta por unos brazos fuertes… despacio comenzó a recordar… Inuyasha!

"Inu… yahsa?"

"Perra tonta! Pensé que habías muerto! Que te hizo ese maldito bastardo eh!"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces logrando ver solamente parte del rostro del Hanyou… sus ojos dorados parecían brillar y su cabello iluminarse de forma especial con la luz de la luna, nunca noto esto antes, le sonrió y apoyo su rostro contra su pecho una vez mas respirando hondo… ahí estaba… su aroma a tierra mojada… adoraba ese aroma… cuando llovía se aumentaba y se le agregaba el olor a perro de forma muy disimulada… se rio por lo bajo y trato de abrazarlo pero descubrió que sus manos estaba atraparas por la forma en que la estaba abrazando…

"Oe… Kagome… porque te ríes?"

Kagome volteo a verle y le sonrió una vez mas…

"No por nada…"

Inuyasha le miro confundido y finalmente el Hanyou suspiro…

"Estas bien? Te duele algo?"

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos respirando hondo, si, tenía una leve jaqueca…

"Me duele un poco la cabeza."

Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo y se puso de pie levantándose con ella sin esfuerzo alguno, aun se sorprendía de lo fuerte que era…

"Hay un rio cercano, para que bebas agua… tienes hambre?"

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar su estomago hizo un sonido de protesta y sintió su rostro arder… Inuyasha no comento nada respecto a esto más que uno de sus famosos keh y continúo caminando despacio por el bosque…

Trato de recordar una ocasión en que el Hanyou le llevara de esta forma… y no podía recordarlo…

Sintió su corazón doler al recordar que lo había visto llevar a cierta persona así en sus brazos como si de su noche de bodas se tratase… sintió las lagrimas llegar a sus ojos… pero no… esta vez Inuyasha era suyo… el no estaba enamorado de Kikyo… a quien quería era a ella… a ella no a un cadáver ambulante… a ella…

"Kagome?"

Kagome levanto su mirada y la fijo en la de el, esos ojos le veían de una forma tan intensa… nunca antes le miro así… su corazón latió rápidamente y sintió las lagrimas bajar por su rostro pero no le importo…

"Inuyasha…"

A penas y llamo su nombre, le levanto en sus brazos rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y acercando su rostro al suyo… Inuyasha no le vio con asco… no la soltó y dejo caer el suelo… continuo mirándole de la misma manera y finalmente descendió su rostro hacia el suyo correspondiendo a su gesto…

Kagome sintió que su corazón se derretía… esta beso no fue como el anterior… fue mas tierno… mas cariñoso… justo lo que necesitaba para calmar su corazón… finalmente se separo de el y enterró su rostro contra su Haori…

"Gracias Inuyasha… por venir por mi."

"Kagome…"

Voltio a verlo al escuchar la voz entre cortada con que dijo su nombre, pero el elevo su mirada y comenzó a caminar de nuevo…

"Keh! Tonta! Como no voy a venir por ti? Acaso no recuerdas que te prometí protegerte?"

Sonrió contra su pecho…

"Si… muchas gracias Inuyasha…"

Cerro los ojos y se relajo en sus brazos… Inuyasha podía llevarla a donde quisiera y sabia que todo estaría bien… en ese momento se dio cuenta… de que ya no hacia tanto frio como cuando despertó…

'_Gracias por quererme Inuyasha…'_

Xxxxxxx

Estaba amaneciendo y recién se daba cuenta de eso… había pasado toda la noche hablado con Inuyasha… había cenado pescado y luego el Hanyou había encendido una fogata para ellos… le sorprendía ver a Inuyasha tan… hogareño… nunca antes había hecho algo así… si cazaba la cena para ellos… pero usualmente había sido ella quien la preparaba… como quisiera poder traerle ramen y ver nuevamente su cara de felicidad cuando se lo daba…

Para su sorpresa Inuyasha había notado que Kikyo había referido que ella era una huérfana… y el pregunto sobre los relatos que ella le había dado respecto a su familia… ella le explico con cierto grado de verdad que su familia estaba muy lejos y que no sabia si podía volver a verlos y que cuando llego a la aldea temía que Kikyo no le dejara permanecer en esta si tenia algún otro lugar a donde pudiera ir…

El Hanyou acepto su explicación… pero ella noto con nerviosismo que no había preguntado por lo que sucedió con Kouga o lo que sucedió con Sesshomaru… y no quería ser ella quien iniciara el tema… pero tampoco creía que el lo tocaría de forma voluntaria…

"Etto… Inuyasha…"

"Mmm?"

Inuyasha estaba sentado frente a ella apoyando su espalda contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados... pero ella sabia que estaba completamente alerta…

"Sobre Kouga-kun…"

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de inmediato y le miro… furioso… no creía que fuera su imaginación el pequeño gruñido que escuchaba…

"Quiero que sepas que no acepte o aceptare su proposición…"

Y le miro le la misma forma por unos momento y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos…

"Keh! Mas te vale perra."

Sonrió y supo que ya se sentiría mas tranquilo.

"Te dijo algo el bastardo de Sesshomaru o solamente te trajo hasta acá para molestarme?"

Kagome respiro hondo y bajo su mira… podía sentirlo observándola…

"No me dijo nada… pero se lastimo luchando contra unos Youkai… y lo sane…"

"Que hiciste que?"

Levanto su mirada y lo vio furioso…

"Pues no dejo que los Youkai me mataran… y estaba sangrando… y por eso me desmaye…"

Inuyasha le gruño mostrándole sus colmillos… se veía tan enfadado… furioso… en ese momento descubrió que Inuyasha podía ser muy intimidante si se lo proponía…

"No me mato! Funciono!"

Inuyasha dejo de gruñirle y cerro los ojos quedándose completamente quieto… ella bajo su mirada pensando en como podría compensar esto… así como Inuyasha era se la pasaría el resto del día molesto con ella…

Cuando termino de amanecer Inuyasha se puso de pie…

"Regresaremos a la aldea de Kikyo?"

"Si… podemos quedarnos en el bosque… en los alrededores…"

Inuyasha simplemente asintió y comenzó a caminar… ella se puso de pie de inmediato siguiéndolo… al parecer iba a seguir enfadado por el resto del día…

Xxxxxx

Corría a toda velocidad buscándoles… aun podía percibir el aroma de Kagome… y cada momento se volvía mas fuerte… tendría que estarse acercando… apretó con fuerza Tetsaiga en su cintura… cuando llegara y viera a ese maldito no le cortaría un brazo si no la cabeza… así terminaría de tener problemas de una vez por todas… maldito Sesshomaru… en el fondo había pensado que si se volvía un Youkai poderoso de sangre pura con la ayuda de la Shikon no Tama el maldito lo aceptaría finalmente… pero había estado en un error… ese maldito jamás aprendería… no necesitaba nada de el…

El era un Hanyou y los Hanyou no eran aceptados o tenían familias… lo mas cercano a una familia que sabia podría llegar a tener seria a Kagome… y ese maldito se la había llevado… si llegaba a lastimarla… si le había hecho algo…

Gruño con fuerza sintiendo su sangre hervir con furia… no podía quitarle a Kagome… sabia que de ninguna forma encontraría a otro ser viviente tan loco como Kagome… tan loca como para aceptarlo… quererlo… amarlo…

Sintió su corazón latir mas rápidamente solamente de pensar en ese palabra… la muchacha tonta diciéndole tales cosas a Kikyo… a la menos indicada para escucharlo…

El aroma de Kagome y Sesshomaru aumento aun mas y finalmente vio un claro… abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a la figura con ropas de Miko acostada en el pasto… de inmediato toda la furia que sentía en su interior desapareció y la desesperación se adueño de el…

"Kagome!"

Corrió mas rápido y finalmente llego junto a la muchacha, le volteo dejándole boca arriba y trato de buscar heridas…nada… no había olor a sangre…

"Kagome? Kagome!"

Movió un poco a la muchacha y se inclino hacia ella… su corazón latía… estaba respirando… pero no respondía… sabia lo fácilmente que los humanos podían morir…

"Kagome!"

'_No… no… no… no…'_

No podía perderla a ella también… no cuando había decidido que no la dejaría ir… que era suya… no cuando decidió que mataría a Kouga la próxima vez que lo viera… no… no…

"Kagome…"

La muchacha se movió en sus brazos y su corazón latió rápidamente…

"Kagome!"

La muchacha respiro hondo y el le movió…

"Kagome! Maldita sea contéstame!"

Sintió su ala regresar a su cuerpo cuando le vio mover los labios y fruncir el ceño… estaba bien! Estaba despierta!

"Kagome!"

Le abrazo con fuerza apretándole contra su cuerpo… estaba viva! Estaba bien! Estaba respirando y su corazón latía…

"Inu… yahsa?"

Le separo de su cuerpo y miro su rostro… parecía estar mareada…

"Perra tonta! Pensé que habías muerto! Que te hizo ese maldito bastardo eh!"

La muchacha paradero varias veces mirándole como si estuviera soñando… sonrió de una forma extraña como si estuviera ebria y luego presiono su rostro contra su pecho… parpadeo varias veces tratando de descifrar porque estaba hablando de esa manera cuando le escucho reírse por lo bajo…

'_Hay no! Si Sesshomaru la dejo caer desde alto y se golpeo la cabeza! Ya me la dejo mas loca de lo que estaba…'_

"Oe… Kagome… porque te ríes?"

Kagome se separo de su pecho y fijo su mirada en la suya sonriéndole de forma extraña aun… como si estuviera ebria… ¿Por qué estaría ebria?

"No por nada…"

Trato de descifrar su estado, pero a parte de la risa extraña no podía saber de algo mas que estuviera mal… así que suspiro decidiendo interrogarla para ver que tan trastornada estaba…

"Estas bien? Te duele algo?"

Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir mas rápidamente al verle entrecerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño, esa era una señal de dolor…

"Me duele un poco la cabeza."

Maldijo por lo bajo y se puso de pie levantándose con ella sin esfuerzo alguno, Kagome no pesaba en lo absoluto…

"Hay un rio cercano, para que bebas agua… tienes hambre?"

Kagome abrió sus labios lista a contestar cuando su estomago hizo un sonido gracioso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y evito mirarlo, sintió que su corazón latía mas rápido de verla así en sus brazos, trato de ignorar esto y con un 'Feh' siguió caminando en dirección del rio, tomar algo de agua y comer le haría bien, Sesshomaru la había secuestrado a media mañana seguramente no había comido en todo el día…

'_Maldito bastardo!'_

Trato de no gruñir solo de pensarlo, quien se creía, cuando lo viera lo mataría, Kagome era de él! El la cuidaba, el era el responsable de ella, y el muy maldito se la había llevado, la lista de los que tenia que matar al parecer aumentaba…

Dejo de caminar al percibir un dolor y una desesperación intensos venir de Kagome, mientras volteaba a ver su rostro percibió el olor a sal de lagrimas, y en ese momento decidió que odiaba ese olor… siempre había odiado el olor de las lagrimas de su madre… y las de Kagome… esto era peor… este miedo… que le había hecho ese maldito bastardo!

"Kagome?"

Kagome levanto su mirada hacia el también y cuando vio el dolor en su rostro, esos ojos chocolate llenos de lagrimas, y con esa mirada quebrantada sintió que no podía respirar… que pasaba? El no hizo nada mal? Que le hizo ese maldito!

Cuando vio las lagrimas bajar por ese rostro entre abrió los ojos queriendo decir algo…

'_no llores…' _

'_yo te protegeré!'_

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome levanto sus brazos hacia su cuello y le abrazo levantándose hacia el, continuo viendo su rostro triste y desolado, pero cuando le vio acercarse mas y entre abrir los labios comprendió…

'Kagome…'

Acerco su rostro al suyo cerrando los ojos, cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos sintió el olor de sus lagrimas y esto le partió el corazón… trato de besarla de forma suave… lenta… para calmarla… para mostrarle que el la cuidaría… que el… la quería…

Kagome se separo de el y enterró su rostro contra su Haori también mojándolo con sus lagrimas…

"Gracias Inuyasha… por venir por mi."

"Kagome…"

Acaso pensaba que la abandonaría? Nunca! El nunca mentía! Trago lentamente y miro hacia adelante comenzando a caminar de nuevo…

"Keh! Tonta! Como no voy a venir por ti? Acaso no recuerdas que te prometí protegerte?"

Sintió que su corazón latía mas rápidamente tanto por el nerviosismo como por la felicidad al sentir sus labios sonreír contra su Haori…

"Si… muchas gracias Inuyasha…"

Kagome era la única que le había agradecido algo en la vida, lucho para no apretarlo con mayor fuerza contra el y enterrar su rostro en su cabello… quería acercarla a el lo mas que podía y nunca soltarla…

'_Kagome…'_

Sintió a la muchacha relajarse contra su cuerpo y aquel olor a tristeza comenzara desaparecer… pero el olor a lagrimas… aun seguía presente…

Xxxxxxx

Cuando llegaron al rio Kagome pareció darse cuenta de que estaba sedienta, el se encargo de conseguir un par de peces para ellos y de descamarlos mientras Kagome descansaba sentada contra un árbol, cuando regreso encendió una fogata para ellos y Kagome no dejaba de decir 'gracias' o 'muchas gracias Inuyasha…' su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que agregaba su nombre… aun no podía comprender como podía hacer que su nombre sonara así… siempre que Sesshomaru lo decía lo hacia sonar como el peor de los insultos… su madre lo había dicho siempre con nostalgia y a veces hasta tristeza… pero Kagome… Kagome lo decía como si fuera una palabra hermosa… algo… especial… keh! Y el no era algo especial en lo absoluto… el solamente era un Hanyou… un Hanyou que iba a protegerla toda su vida…

Comieron y hablaron, el aclaro su duda respecto a la familia de Kagome y al hecho de que Kikyo decía que era huérfana, cuando Kagome le dijo que había dicho esto a Kikyo porque su familia estaba muy lejos y que no sabia si podía volver a verlos y que cuando llego a la aldea temía que Kikyo no le dejara permanecer en esta si tenia algún otro lugar a donde pudiera ir… se sintió… increíblemente halagado, Kagome no le había contado a nadie de su familia le había dicho… solo a el… a el…

Luego hablaron de cosas sin importancia y aunque se mordía la lengua por pregonar respecto a ese maldito de Kouga o a Sesshomaru no se atrevía… sabia que le gritaría si decía algo indebido sobre Kouga… o l diría que lo mataría si ella quería irse con el… y no creía que fuera una buena idea… y no sabia que había hecho el maldito se Sesshomaru… le hervía la sangre de pensar en el maldito… dejándola sin comer todo el día y luego lanzándola desde lo alto… era un maldito… los humanos eran frágiles… pudo haberla matado con algo tan simple como eso…

Cuando estaba amaneciendo y estaba dispuesto a seguir viajando de vuelta a la aldea con Kagome… ella lo sorprendió…

"Etto… Inuyasha…"

"Mmm?"

Levanto su mirada, estaba con su espalda contra un árbol con Tetsaiga apoyada en su hombro, Kagome estaba frente a el, y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados se sentía mas alerta a los sonidos y olores cercanos de esta manera…

"Sobre Kouga-kun…"

Abrió sus ojos de inmediato y le miro furioso… no pudo evitarlo y un gruñido se formo en su interior saliendo de sus labios en un volumen bajo… si decía que se marcharía con ese maldito lobo…

"Quiero que sepas que no acepte o aceptare su proposición…"

Permaneció mirándola de la misma forma por unos momentos mientras la información era procesada por su cerebro, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, finalmente cerro los ojos y se relajo, se sentía tan aliviado, tan feliz… seguramente no se pondría triste entonces cuando matara al maldito lobo…

"Keh! Mas te vale perra."

"Te dijo algo el bastardo de Sesshomaru o solamente te trajo hasta acá para molestarme?"

Kagome respiro hondo y el abrió los ojos, estaba mirando hacia abajo… y olio nerviosismo en ella…

"No me dijo nada… pero se lastimo luchando contra unos Youkai… y lo sane…"

"Que hiciste que?"

Sintió su interior revolverse con repulsión y furia…

"Pues no dejo que los Youkai me mataran… y estaba sangrando… y por eso me desmaye…"

No pudo evitar gruñirle mostrándole sus colmillos… estaba tan furioso! Ese maldito bastardo pensaba que los humanos eran casi tan despreciables como los Hanyou! La hubiera matado sin pensarlo y Kagome… Kagome de tonta!

"No me mato! Funciono!"

Dejo de gruñirle y cerro los ojos quedándose completamente quieto… estaba demasiado furioso y no quería gritarle, no quería insultarla… ella estaba loca no era su culpa no comprender que tan cruel y maldito era Sesshomaru…

Espero un momento para calmarse y se puso de pie…

"Regresaremos a la aldea de Kikyo?"

"Si… podemos quedarnos en el bosque… en los alrededores…"

El asintió, había pensado en eso, en construir una cabaña cerca y vivir en una cueva cercana, tal vez podría matar a Kikyo de una forma en que los aldeanos no se dieran cuenta y así Kagome podría ser la nueva Miko de la aldea… y el la cuidaría, y todos serian felices…

Cuando comenzó a caminar la escucho caminando detrás de el y sonrió, esperaría a calmarse un poco mas y luego la llevaría en su espalda para que regresaran a tiempo…

_**Terminado miércoles 29 de diciembre de 2010**_

Holaaaaaaa! Siento el retraso pero es que realmente no me había inspirado para nada xD un defecto del Yaoi xD pero weno weno gracias a sus súper comentarios ya me inspiraron y me siguieron creando mi caminito de por donde seguir jijijiji ya se que va a pasar en el siguiente cap xD de hecho creo que lo voy a empezar ahorita, pero no les prometo ninguna fecha para publicar nada... gomen xD

Pos con el one-shot aun sigo indecisa xD es que originalmente lo quería hacer un T, pero weno soy yo y pos necesita lemon pero aun no me decido totalmente de cómo hacerlo, sigo un poco indecisa porque es post manga y no quiero que sea como q repetitivo o algo así…

Honto ni domo arigatou gozaimazu

Kagbecky-chan

Ariel

Kinusha96

Kuchiki Ume

Kaidoh Amid-modem

Paulaa D

Maritza

Marivi

Camony

Faby-sama

Psicoseada

845KIP

Grish

SalyLuna

Arii

SakuraLover

Dain210

Firenzee

Samany

BRASIL

Y toda las demás lindas personas que me dejaron review y leen mi fic xD gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews xD

Matta ne! xD

Gambateeee! xD

**Eiko007**

PD Como me borraron mi cuenta en otra pagina en que publicaba : (… pueden encontrar mi otros fics en mi blog por cualquier cosa xD

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Después de un rato de caminar de vuelta a la aldea Inuyasha la cargo en su espalda, como ya no se veía tan enojado Kagome se sintió mas tranquila, cuando comenzó a amanecer llegaron a una aldea, Inuyasha le bajo de su espalda y caminaron despacio a través de esta, Kagome reviso en la manga de su Kosode, sonrió al encontrar un par de monedas, recordó que Kaede se las había dado antes de que salieran, sonrío mirando a Inuyasha…

"Quieres tomar una taza de te?"

Inuyasha le miro como si estuviera completamente demente, finalmente suspiro y evito mirarla con un keh!

"Compra algo para ti si quieres…"

Kagome sonrío y decidió que lo mejor seria comprar un par de bolas de arroz y seguir con su camino, se acercaron a una tienda e Inuyasha se quedo bastante atrás con sus manos dentro de su Haori luciendo incomodo, noto el tic en su oreja derecha y suspiro, Inuyasha siempre se ponía tan tenso al entrar en las aldeas, jamás lo había comprendido, tal vez ahora se lo diría.

"Me da cuatro bolitas de arroz?"

La señora de la tienda la miro, y luego miro a Inuyasha, luego tomo las bolitas y se las ofreció.

"Miko-sama ¿Por qué viaja con un Youkai?"

Kagome le sonrío a la señora.

"Porque el es mi guardián."

La mujer le miro sorprendida, Kagome le pago por las bolitas de arroz y camino hacia Inuyasha sonriéndole…

"Inuyasha porque no…"

Un sujeto que venia corriendo la tiro al suelo de golpe, cayendo sobre ella, luego parándose sobre ella la levantarse y salir corriendo, casi tan rápido como cuando la golpeo, gimió al mover la pierna derecha sabiendo que se la había lastimado, escucho a Inuyasha gruñir y levanto su mirada hacia donde el Hanyou la tenia, cuatro hombres estaban parados mirándola en el suelo, la mirada del hombre al frente con Hakama negra y Kosode azul, sus ojos era demasiado oscuros, su mirada… no el gustaba para nada.

"Miko-sama, sentimos mucho que haya sido lastimada, permítame ayudarle."

Inuyasha le gruño con mayor fuerza al hombre y dio un paso hacia ellos dejándole mirándolos al lado de su pierna.

"Ni se te ocurra tocarla."

Kagome noto en ese momento que la gente en los alrededores dejo de hacer lo que hacia, caminar, cocinar o barrer, y dirigió su mirada hacia el Hanyou, no hacia el hombre de mirada fría, no, estaban mirando a Inuyasha, cuando vio a un hombre que venia con una pala dar un paso hacia ellos se puso de pie, gimió al sentir un punzante dolor en su pie derecho, definitivamente se había lastimado.

Inuyasha no se dio la vuelta hacia ella, pero en lugar de que ella solamente buscara apoyarse en su Haori, el extendió su mano hacia ella sujetándola por el brazo, Kagome se sorprendió, Inuyasha seguía viendo a los sujetos y les seguía gruñendo, pero esta vez… la sujeto, su corazón latió mas rápidamente, y miro a sus alrededores, los aldeanos parecían mas molestos aun.

"No se preocupe señor, ya nos vamos."

Kagome miro las bolitas de arroz tiradas en el suelo y luego miro al hombre que ahora sonreía, parpadeo varias veces volteo a ver a Inuyasha, quien seguía gruñendo y mirando al hombre como si se lo quería comer.

"Ne Inuyasha? Ya nos vamos cierto?"

Tiro suavemente de su manga y el Hanyou suspiro, relajo su postura y dejo de gruñir volteando a verla.

"ne?"

Inuyasha suspiro y asintió, Inuyasha iba a decir algo, pero las palabras del hombre de mirada fría le interrumpieron.

"Miko-sama, por favor, permítame brindarle de una habitación por esta noche como disculpa porque nuestra persecución de esa ladrón le causara daño."

Cuando volteo a ver al hombre y lo miro sonriendo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle.

"No gracias señor, tenemos que llegar a nuestro destino."

El hombre dio un paso hacia ellos e Inuyasha volvió a tensarse comenzando a gruñirle al hombre de nuevo.

"Miko-sama, no me haga sentir mal al ser rechazado por una figura sagrada como usted."

Kagome suspiro, no quería aceptar esto.

"Con otro par de bolas de arroz seria suficiente."

El hombre sonrío y uno de los hombre que venia con el se acerco a la mujer que vendía las bolitas de arroz, el hombre pago y se las entrego al "jefe" según Kagome asumió, el hombre a acerco a ellos sonriendo, ella tomo las bolitas de arroz y el hombre rozo su mano con la parte de atrás de su muñeca un escalofrió le recorrió y se alejo del hombre, Inuyasha le gruño mas fuertemente y le halo hacia atrás retrocediendo otro paso mas lejos del hombre.

Gimió por el dolor en su pie e Inuyasha le miro preocupado.

"Duele mucho?"

Se sorprendió porque su voz fuera tan suave, en comparación con los gruñidos y el tono amenazante que acaba de usar con ese hombre.

Kagome simplemente asintió, Inuyasha suspiro y antes de darse cuenta estaba en sus brazos de nuevo, e Inuyasha estaba caminando alejándose de los hombres.

"Es incorrecto que un ser sucio como tu toque así a una Miko sagrada."

Inuyasha simplemente volteo su rostro hacia el hombre, y ella le miro desde abajo, vio su mandíbula tensa, parpadeo varias veces notando su cuello y mandíbula, nunca antes lo bahía visto así desde este ángulo, se sonrojo al pensar que le gustaría lamer la línea de su mandíbula, evito mirarlo y se reprendió mentalmente, no era tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, no era correcto.

"Gracias a ustedes no puede caminar imbéciles, así que no hay otra forma de seguir."

"Ella puede ir en un caballo."

Inuyasha estaba a unto de decir algo más, cuando el hombre le interrumpió.

"La llevaras así hasta su destino?"

Inuyasha no respondió y ella busco verlo, no veía mucho ahora.

"Entonces, a la salida del pueblo hay un establo, diles que Onigumo manda a decir que quiere un caballo para la Miko."

Inuyasha simplemente gruño y siguió caminando, Kagome sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir… ese nombre… onigumo…

Onigumo!

Volteo a ver detrás del brazo de Inuyasha, y lo que vio le aterro, el hombre le estaba sonriendo de forma maliciosa, Onigumo… ese Onigumo… no podía ser… tenían que…

Trago lentamente, una cosa era matar a Naraku… pero matar a un humano…

'_Pero es Onigumo!'_

No sabia que hacer, pero Inuyasha se alejo rápidamente y simplemente se prometió a si misma, que tenia que permanecer cerca de la aldea de Kikyo, y que cuando Onigumo cayera cerca, Kikyo no lo encontrara y lo ayudara, y así, muriera, y nada referente a Naraku sucediera…

Xxxxxxx

Inuyasha estaba sonrojado sentado frente a ella, ella había sentido el dolor en su pie aumentar, habían cenado las bolitas de arroz con un par de conejos que Inuyasha les llevo, y como antes, el les había preparado, Inuyasha les llevo agua y ahora estaba frente a ella sonrojado, como queriendo preguntar algo…

"Inuyasha… sucede algo?"

Inuyasha se sonrojo tanto como su Haori.

"Te duele mucho… el pie?"

Kagome asintió.

"Bastante, espero que solo sea una torcedura."

Inuyasha seguía tan rojo como su Haori.

"Me dejas… revisar?"

Inuyasha bajo su mirada de inmediato y entonces compendio porque estaba tan sonrojado, se sintió feliz que Inuyasha ofreciera tal cosa, asintió pro supo que el no la estaba mirando.

"Por supuesto Inuyasha"

Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia ella luciendo sorprendido e igualmente sonrojado.

"Segura?"

Ella asintió sonriéndole, Inuyasha evito mirarla y le quito la sandalia, cerro sus ojos al sentir un poco de dolor, luego lentamente Inuyasha le quito el calcetín, se inclino para ver, y se sorprendió al ver su tobillo morado e hinchado, esto era peor de lo que esperaba, noto a Inuyasha mirando serio el lugar.

"Creo que un masaje ayudaría, pero dolerá mucho."

Inuyasha volteo a verla, preocupado pero aun así con un poco de rojo en sus mejillas, ella simplemente asintió, sabia que dolería mas si Inuyasha no trataba de mejorarlo ahora, cerro los ojos y se recostó contra el árbol, las manos de Inuyasha estaban temblando y abrió los ojos curiosa, Inuyasha veía su pie de una forma tan concentrada…

Cerro los ojos e golpe al sentir apretar un poco su tobillo, dolor…

Luego de un par de minutos, que parecieron como horas, ya no dolía tanto, y eran solamente un leve dolor, abrió sus ojos mirando a Inuyasha concentrado en su pie, sonrío y el finalmente levanto su mirada hacia ella, con las mejillas aun sonrojadas.

"Te sientes mejor?"

Ella sintió.

Inuyasha suspiro y coloco el calcetín de nuevo y luego la sandalia, Inuyasha se sentó mirando la fogata…

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha no voleo a verla, pero una de sus orejitas dio un tirón.

"Inuyasha… siéntate a mi lado?"

Inuyasha movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados.

"Tienes frio?"

Kagome suspiro… si decía que si y no se quería acercar le daría su Haori, eso olería muy bien, pero no sabia si realmente al Hanyou le daba frio estar sin el Haori o no y no quería incomodarlo innecesariamente…

"No… solo quiero que te sientes a mi lado…"

Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia los lados de nuevo, finalmente se puso de pie y brinco hacia el árbol sobre el cual ella estaba apoyándose, levanto su mirada viendo la mancha roja entre las ramas, bajo su mirada hacia el fuego…

"Buenas noches Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha no respondió… cerro los ojos y decidió relajarse… pronto todo se volvió negro… tranquilo… y pudo dormir….

Xxxxxxx

Cuando despertó el haori de Inuyasha estaba sobre ella, sonrío y al mover le pie descubrió que no le dolía mucho, se puso de pie ayudándose por el árbol y dio un paso, dolía un poco, pero no se comparaba con el punzante dolor del día anterior, con otro masaje mas y algunas hiervas sabía que estaría mucho mejor, volteo a ver hacia los alrededores y no vio a nadie, levanto su mirada hacia el árbol, Inuyasha no estaba.

"Inuyasha?"

Nada…

Suspiro y se acerco al rio, se inclino bebiendo un poco de agua, escucho un ruido cerca y cuando se levanto sintió algo filoso junto a su garganta.

"Si gritas te mato."

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, manos le sujetaron y cuando grito tela cubrió su boca ahogando su grito de "Inuyasha!" su corazón latió rápidamente y manos la cargaron hacia un caballo, una cuerda ato sus manos y un sujeto la sentó en su regazo, miedo la invadió al sentir algo duro y cilíndrico ahí…

'Inuyasha!'

Comenzó a llorar cuando al caballo comenzó a correr alejándose… los sujetos iban riéndose…

"El jefe se divertirá mucho contigo Miko… nadie lo rechaza…"

Kagome se revolvió, si lograba caerse del caballo… el sujeto que la llevaba golpeo su mejilla con fuerza… y el sabor a sangre se hizo presente en su boca, el sujeto le apretó con su brazo hacia el pegando su espalda a su pecho, apestaba, estaba sudado y también el olor a alcohol estaba presente…

Kagome gimió queriendo gritar, no, era imposible, suspiro, secuestrada dos veces en tres días, estaba rompiendo el récor, no era posible…

El caballo se detuvo abruptamente y escucho un gruñido que la aterro, por un momento pensó que se habían encontrado con un Youkai al escuchar hombres gritar y sonidos de batalla, el hombre que la llevaba comenzó a correr nuevamente, el caballo relincho y ambos cayeron al suelo, algo cálido mojo su espalda y cerro los ojos con fuerza… estaba a punto de ser devorada…

La cuerda que sujetaba sus manos fue cortada… abrió los ojos y vio a Inuyasha… se sorprendió… parte de sus ojos estaba rojos… y las marcas en sus mejillas estaban presentes… pero aun había dorado en esa mirada… Inuyasha aun estaba ahí…

"Kagome…"

Su voz era ronca, pero aun era su voz, no era la voz que tenia cuando se transformaba, Inuyasha corto la tela que topaba su boca y la levanto como si no pesara nada llevándola en sus brazos como en los días anteriores, finalmente estaban de vuelta en su pequeño campamento, junto al rio, cuando Inuyasha la sentó en el mismo árbol donde había estado anterior mente lo vio, estaba bañado en sangre, Inuyasha no volteo a verla y simplemente se lanzo al agua, tardo un momento en volver a salir de esta, pero cuando salió su cabello ya no tenia manchas de rojo, y su Haori se veía… limpio.

Inuyasha salió del agua y la miro, ya no habían manchas purpuras sus mejillas, sus ojos eran normales de nuevo, pero su mirada… su mirada se veía tan desolada, preocupada… sin esperanza, y no comprendía porque.

"No traes mas ropa contigo cierto?"

Kagome movió su cabeza hacia los lados, Inuyasha suspiro y le miro de esa misma manera…

"Crees que puedes caminar? O prefieres que te cargue en mis espalda?"

Kagome evito mirarlo y suspiro…

"Cárgame…"

Cuando volteo a ver… Inuyasha ya no estaba ahí, parpadeo varias veces, y mientras su corazón latió con rapidez preguntándose que se había hecho sintió que paso una eternidad, al escuchar movimiento entre los arboles contuvo un grito, pero Inuyasha callo frente a ella, ya no se veía… empapado.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y se arrodillo frente a ella ofreciéndole su espalda.

"Sube, ya no estoy tan mojado."

Kagome asintió y se subió en el, Inuyasha sujeto sus piernas y brinco alejándose…

Xxxxxxxx

Cuando llegaron a la aldea de Kikyo notaron que había varias casas destruidas, Inuyasha no dejo de cargar a Kagome en su espalda y se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Kikyo, Kagome observo que varios aldeanos estaban reconstruyendo ya sus casas, pero que varias estaban vacías y se preocupo ¿Qué había sucedido?

Al entrar descubrieron al monje, Kikyo y Kaede cenando.

Los tres les miraron, Kikyo les miro seria, el monje se puso de pie sonriendo al igual que Kaede.

"Kagome-sama, se encuentra con bien."

Kagome asintió, Inuyasha la dejo bajarse y Kagome gimió, Inuyasha de inmediato le levanto por la cintura.

"Aun te lastima?"

Kagome asintió.

"Un poco?"

El monje estaba ahora luciendo preocupado junto ellos.

"Que sucedió Kagome-sama?"

"Un ladrón choco contra mi ayer y me tiro al piso, me pateo y me lastima el tobillo, aun me duele…"

"Me permite revisar?"

Inuyasha le gruño al monje, Kosuke miro a Inuyasha enfadado.

"Es por el bien de Kagome-sama…"

"Kaede puede ayudarla tu no."

"Yo lo hare."

Todos voltearon a ver a Kikyo, Kikyo dejo su plato vacio en el suelo y levanto su mirada fría hacia todos, Kouske asintió y Kaede salió de la cabaña con el, Inuyasha cruzo sus brazos mirando a la Miko desafiante, Kikyo lo ignoro y volteo a ver a Kagome.

"Kagome… te debo una disculpa, la perla te escogió como su protectora, por lo tanto yo no tengo derecho a juzgarte."

Kikyo entonces volteo a ver a Inuyasha.

"Los demonios dicen que tu les advertiste que se alejaran de aquí, nosotros no sabíamos eso."

Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha, quien simplemente dijo Keh! Y salió de la cabaña, ella volteo a ver a Kikyo.

"A que te refieres?"

Kikyo suspiro evitando mirarla, y Kagome creyó verla… avergonzada…

"Cuando se marcharon, los aldeanos dijeron ser felices porque el Hanyou se marcho, al día siguiente los demonios ya estaban atacando la aldea, uno me dijo, antes de matarlo, que desde hacia un tiempo un estúpido Hanyou los había amenazado, y que mataba a todo Youkai que se acercaba, los aldeanos escucharon también, y me pidieron que les trajera de vuelta."

Kikyo suspiro y volteo a ver a Kagome…

"Yo no sabia donde estaban, pero me alegro que estén de vuelta, siento haber sido tan dura contigo, al parecer el han… Inuyasha… no es lo que parece…"

Kagome le sonio a Kikyo…

"No Kikyo, Inuyasha es muy buena persona."

Kikyo simplemente evito mirarla…

"Si tu lo dices… déjame ver tu pie…"

Kagome sonrío abiertamente y se sentó junto a Kikyo, la Miko quito la sandalia y el calcetín mirándola, dolió bastante, y finalmente tomo un una sustancia pastosa guardada en un pequeño recipiente frotándola en su tobillo, dolió bastante al principio, ero luego se sintió mejor.

"vivirás con nostras? Kaede dice que te extrañaba…"

Kagome le sonrío a Kikyo… al parecer su ausencia le había afectado, nunca lo hubiera creído, esta Kikyo no tenia nada que ver con la Kikyo que le había dado una cachetada el día que se marcharon…

"Si, me quedare aquí con ustedes."

Kikyo le sonrío levemente, y noto que parecía un gran esfuerzo de parte de la Miko, luego le miro de esa forma fría de nuevo, sin expresión n su rostro.

"Esta bien la perla?"

Kagome asintió.

"Si… esta bien."

Kikyo asintió y tomo un plato de comida ofreciéndoselo.

"Cena."

Kagome obedeció.

Xxxxxx

Después del anochecer cuando Kikyo y Kaede estaban dormidas encendió el fuego, calentó la cena y luego le apago, tomo un plato y salió de la cabaña, la noche estaba bastante frio, camino un par de pasos y simplemente suspiro su nombre…

"Inuyasha…"

El viento se movió a su alrededor y el Hanyou estaba detrás de ella.

"Esta mejor tu pie?"

Kagome le sonrío volteando a verle asintiendo.

"Si."

Levanto el plato hacia el.

"¿Quieres cenar?"

Inuyasha le miro parpadeando varias veces sorprendido, luego evito su mirada.

"Keh…"

Inuyasha tomo el plato y le miro en sus manos.

"Gracias."

Kagome le sonrío ampliamente aunque el no la estuviera mirando.

"De nada Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha camino hacia las gradas del templo y se sentó, ella lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, Inuyasha comió despacio y en silencio, ella le miro comer, Inuyasha era tan diferente, era incluso diferente del Inuyasha que había estado ahí para la batalla final contra Naraku… del Inuyasha que la había ido a rescatar al monte azusa…

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par recordando… Kikyo había sido secuestrada por Naraku y sus amigos cuando Inuyasha había ido a buscarla a ella… no la había abandonado por completo…

Inuyasha termino su cuna y le devolvió el plato, Kagome le sonrío y coloco el plato a su lado tomando la mano de Inuyasha entre la suya, Inuyasha le miro extrañado y ella simplemente le sonrío, pasando sus dedos sobre su mano.

"Tus manos me gustan, son grandes… y suaves"

Inuyasha alejo su mano de la suya de inmediato.

"Mis manos matan."

Kagome lo miro alejándose de ella, sintiéndose mal… quizás se sentía mal por haber matado a esos bandidos… pero igual que la ultima vez… no lo culpaba… y no le importaba que no hubiera perdido el control por completo esta vez… ella sabia lo que esos hombre querían hacerle… y se preguntaba a cuantas muchachas mas que no tenían un Inuyasha para que las cuidara se lo habían hecho…

Trago lentamente y se armo de valor llevando su mano hacia el rostro de Inuyasha, tocando su mejilla… Inuyasha le volteó a ver sorprendió y con las mejillas cálidas… seguramente estaba sonrojado pero sus ojos o eran tan buenos como para ver eso aun con la luna que iluminaba bastante el cielo… todo estaba en tonos grises…

"Gracias por salvarme ahora… de nuevo…"

"Kagome…"

Trago lentamente al verlo suspirar su nombre… de aquella forma… esa forma en que nunca había llamado su nombre…

"Bésame Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha se alejo de ella… se puso de pie y evito mirarla…

Kagome le miro sintiendo que su corazón se partía en pedazos y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos…

"Por favor…"

Inuyasha estaba frente a ella moviendo el cabello alejándolo de su rostro…

"Kagome… no tiene porque pedirlo así."

Inuyasha le veía con desesperación…

"Entonces hazlo…"

Inuyasha gruño y la beso, sus labios temblaron al principio, pero luego… luego… el beso cambio, ya no era el beso tímido y suave… era un eso mas profundo… mas apasionado… lamio los labios del Hanyou e Inuyasha la imito para luego introducir su lengua en su boca, cuando lo escucho gemir su interior se contrajo…

"Inuyasha…"

Gimió su nombre e Inuyasha se alejo de ella huyendo… una vez mas… Kagome coloco su mano en su pecho mirándolo alejarse… y preguntándose… que sucedería si no huiría cada vez que se besaban así…

"Inuyasha…"

_**Miércoles 29 de diciembre de 2010**_

Wow, termine el cap, solo tengo que revisarlo xD

Creo que esta bien si, me gusta, ahora me voy así rapidito porque tengo que ir a trabajar xD

Sayitoooooooooo

Xxxxxx

Holaaaaa!

Honto ni domo arigatou gozaimazu!

Ustedes son los máximo son súper geniales, mi súper regalo de navidad me lo han dado con todos sus lindos reviews xD gracias por leer mi fic y tenerme paciencia xD hoy me sentí súper inspirada y termine todo este cap después de revisar y publicar en la mañana así que por eso se los publico hasta ahora xD voy a tratar de subirles el otro cap pronto xD el del punto de vista de Inuyasha xD

Alguien me pidió que apareciera Onigumo y me salió esta idea, se que ya aburro con Kagome siendo secuestrada pero hey! En el anime la secuestran bastante xD jijijij xD

Igual para todo el mundo mis súper mejores deseos y muchísimas toneladas de buena suerte para el próximo año, bendiciones para ustedes, sus familiar y sus amigos xD y espero que se pasaran una bonita navidad y se pasen un súper genial año nuevo xD

Matta ne! xD

Grambate!

**Eiko007**

**PD **

Eiko: Hey Kazumi! Se te olvido la navidad!

Kazumi: Gomen gomen, en serio que ando súper despistada estos días xD Se acabo otro año y ni cuenta me di xD

Eiko: Ves, estas loca xD

Kazumi: Hmp! Tu estas mas loca!

Eiko: Sip yo si y lo admito xD hey todo el mundo! Salud!

Kazumi: Hey brindemos por Inuyasha y Kagome!

Eiko: Buena idea! Un brindis por Inuyasha y Kagome y wena suerte para toda la gente que lee nuestros fics xD

Kazumi: Siiiiii Salud! Kampai!

Eiko: Salud! Kampai! xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Cuando ya se sentía lo suficientemente calmado se arrodillo frente a la muchacha y la llevo en su espalda comenzando a correr a un paso tranquilo, estaban aun bastante lejos de al aldea, seguramente tardarían un día mas en llegar, justo frente a ellos había una aldea iba a rodearla pero Kagome le pidió que la bajara y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de la aldea, gruño sabiendo que comenzarían los susurros y los insultos, bufo y siguió a la muchacha sintiéndose de mal humor nuevamente… después de mover una monedas que no sabia que la muchacha traía se volteo hacia el sonriéndole ampliamente, como si fuera el día mas feliz de su vida, se sorprendió de que Kagome sonriera tanto… y se viera… autentico… fuera autentico…

"Quieres tomar una taza de te?"

La gente a sus alrededores comenzaron a comentar y el simplemente le miro de forma obvia, de ninguna forma esta gente permitiría que un sucio Hanyou entrara a un establecimiento en su pueblo, a que tomara de sus tazas… las maldeciría… a que tomara de su te, un Hanyou no era digno de esas cosas… pero Kagome no comprendía… la pobre estaba un poco loquita… no se daba cuenta de lo que el era… suspiro y con un keh! Evito mirarla… al ver ese rostro feliz e ilusionado no podía decirle esas cosas…

"Compra algo para ti si quieres…"

Kagome avanzo hacia un puesto donde una mujer que le veía como si fuera el demonio mas feo y asqueroso que hubiera visto se tratase, la gente que estaba detrás de el comenzó a murmurar…

'_Que hace un Youkai con una miko?'_

'_Ese es un Youkai o un Hanyou?'_

'_Como puede una miko soportar estar cerca de algo tan sucio?'_

Contuvo la creciente necesidad que tenia de gruñirles, de gritarles y romperles la cara, lo odiaba, y odiaba mas sus orejas en estos momentos, estaba cansado de escuchar lo mismo en todas partes… porque tenían que entrar en una aldea? El cazaba para Kagome… no necesitaba de estos humanos… el podía darle todo…

"Miko-sama ¿Por qué viaja con un Youkai?"

Le había preguntado! Kami-sama ni a Kagome había respetado esa mujer estúpida, sintió cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse… tenia que destruir algo… ya!

"Porque el es mi guardián."

La tensión desapareció de su cuerpo y miro a Kagome darse la vuelta hacia el sonriendo, su mundo se redujo a la muchacha sonriente caminando hacia el, su guardián, no dijo que era su mascota… su esclavo… cualquier cosa para hacerla quedar bien a ella y darle a él el lugar que merecía… dijo que era su guardián… ser un guardián significaba que era un guerrero, ser un guerrero significaba que requería respeto…

'_Kagome…'_

"Inuyasha porque no…"

No se dio cuenta del sujeto que venia hacia Kagome hasta que se lanzo sobre elle botándola al suelo, aun estaba un poco lejos de ella, corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella, el sujeto se puso de pie parándose en SU Kagome y siguió corriendo, estaba gruñendo con fuerza, ese maldito había lastimado a Kagome, pensó en correr a perseguirlo y darle una paliza cuando percibió… malicia… volteo a ver hacia su izquierda estando parado junto a Kagome y vio a los cuatro hombres, tres hombres eran simples humanos sin importancia, pero el que estaba en el frente… estaba mirando a Kagome de una forma que le hacia hervir la sangre… quería arrancarle los ojos por eso…

"Miko-sama, sentimos mucho que haya sido lastimada, permítame ayudarle."

Dio un paso hacia el hombre gruñéndole con mas fuerza y mostrándole sus colmillos… si daba un paso mas… se coloco lo mas enfrente de Kagome que pudiera para obstaculizarle la vista a ese maldito… un maldito como ese no tenia que ver a si a Kagome…

"Ni se te ocurra tocarla."

Kagome se movió detrás de el, la sintió ponerse de pie, y el gemido que dio de dolor la hizo sentir como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago, el tenia que protegerla, y en algo tan simple como evitar que ese sujeto se cayera sobre ella le había fallado, extendió su mano hacia Kagome al sentirla tambalearse y le sujeto por el brazo, sin dejar e mirar a ese maldito humano…

Le hubiera encantado agarrarla por la cintura y acercarla a el mostrándole que era suya, pero los malditos humanos de los alrededores estaba comenzando a comentar sobre quemar al Youkai sucio por tocar a la miko… no creía que fuera una buena idea hacer algo así cuando sus pensamientos ya iban por el camino que deberían de ir… y el lo sabia… era simplemente que por la forma en que Kagome lo trataba el… el olvidaba que era un Hanyou… que no valía nada…

"No se preocupe señor, ya nos vamos."

"Ne Inuyasha? Ya nos vamos cierto?"

Kagome tiro suavemente de su manga y el suspiro, relajo su postura y dejo de gruñir volteando a verla, lo que ella le pidiera, él sabia que no podía negárselo.

"ne?"

Suspiro y asintió, iba a decir que la cargaría el resto del camino porque estaba lastimada, pero las palabras del humano asqueroso lo interrumpieron.

"Miko-sama, por favor, permítame brindarle de una habitación por esta noche como disculpa porque nuestra persecución de esa ladrón le causara daño."

"No gracias señor, tenemos que llegar a nuestro destino."

'_Bien hecho Kagome…'_

El hombre dio un paso hacia ellos y el volvió a tensarse y gruñirle esperando que no siguiera avanzando.

"Miko-sama, no me haga sentir mal al ser rechazado por una figura sagrada como usted."

Kagome suspiro.

'_No aceptes nada Kagome!'_

"Con otro par de bolas de arroz seria suficiente."

El hombre sonrío y uno de los hombre que venia con el se acerco a la mujer que vendía las bolitas de arroz, el hombre pago y se las entrego al humano maldito, el hombre a acerco a ellos sonriendo, y el lucho por no arruinar ese rostro de idiota con sus garras, por no arrancarle los ojos por la forma en que veía a Kagome… la Miko tomo las bolitas de arroz y el hombre rozo su mano con la parte de suya, Inuyasha lo vio perfectamente y al percibir deseo provenir del hombre le gruño mas fuertemente y halo a Kagome hacia atrás retrocediendo otro paso mas lejos del hombre, Kagome gimió por el dolor en su pie y el le miro preocupado.

"Duele mucho?"

La había lastimado, era un tonto, pero es que no soportaba mas la forma en que ese hombre estaba mirándola!

Kagome simplemente asintió, el suspiro y sin pensarlo la levanto en sus brazos, necesitaba salir de aquí inmediatamente, comenzó a caminar necesitando alejarse lo más rápido posible de esos malditos humanos.

"Es incorrecto que un ser sucio como tu toque así a una Miko sagrada."

El volteo a ver al hombre desafiante…

'_Maldito estas celoso porque es mía y no tuya! Keh! Mejor con un Hanyou que con basura como tu…'_

Tuvo que contenerse para no decirle eso, así que espero que su mirada se lo dijera todo a ese maldito, sabia como eran los de su clases, eran de esos bandido que iban saqueando aldeas, quemándolas, robando todo y llevándose a las mujeres… malditos… siempre los había odiado, eran unos cobardes que atacaban a los débiles…

"Gracias a ustedes no puede caminar imbéciles, así que no hay otra forma de seguir."

"Ella puede ir en un caballo."

Inuyasha le miro con las intenciones que merecía… pero cuando iba a comentar en su grado de intelecto el hombre le interrumpió…

"La llevaras así hasta su destino?"

El no iba a responderle, no iba a darle direcciones de hacia donde se dirigían para que luego fuera con todo sus amigos cobardes a buscarlos… los tendría que matar en el peor de los casos y no sabia como iba a reaccionar Kagome…

"Entonces, a la salida del pueblo hay un establo, diles que Onigumo manda a decir que quiere un caballo para la Miko."

El simplemente gruño y comenzó a caminar alejándose, al menos ahora tenia un nombre para ese humano maldito que veía a Kagome de esa forma, si se lo volvía a encontrar le daría una paliza… sintió miedo provenir de Kagome y trato de caminar mas rápido, seguramente estaba nerviosa por que el hombre ese estuviera ofreciéndoles cosas y sabiendo que era un bandido…

Xxxxxxx

Cuando salieron del pueblo pudo respirar nuevamente y caminar tranquilamente por el bosque, no quería y mover mucho a Kagome y lastimar su pie, cuando comenzó a atardecer se acerco un poco al rio y prendió una fogata, dejo a Kagome en el lugar un momento mientras conseguía la cena, regreso con dos conejos ya listos para asar, Kagome le ofreció dos de las bolitas de arroz…

No sabían mal, pero por el hecho de ser preparados por humanos despreciables no le hacia sentir muy a gusto comerlo, terminaron los conejos y el trajo agua para ellos, Kagome parecía estar sedienta de nuevo y se preocupo… tal vez debería de preguntarle mas seguido si necesitaba algo… la muchacha podría pensar que se molestaría o algo si le pedía cualquier cosa… y el estaba ahí para cuidarla…

Para cuidarla…

Volteo a ver su pie derecho, no lo hacia movido mucho, y cuando se movía notaba su rostro de incomodidad, noto que estaba bastante hinchado a pesar de estar cubierto por el calcetín y su sandalia…

Cuando era un cachorro su madre le hacia enseñado algunas cosas que funcionaban para sanar mas rápido, pero no se aplicaban muy bien a uno mismo, volteo a ver a Kagome y se sintió avergonzado… el no debería de tocar la piel de la muchacha… pero si podía ayudar a que sintiera menos dolor estaría cuidando de ella cierto?

Se acerco a ella estando frente a su pie sintiéndose avergonzado y sin saber como preguntar…

"Inuyasha… sucede algo?"

Sintió avergonzarse aun mas, no le había dado mucho tiempo para pensar en su cabeza, y ahora necesitaba responder rápido…

"Te duele mucho… el pie?"

Levando tu mirada hacia ala muchacha y la miro asentir.

"Bastante, espero que solo sea una torcedura."

Trago lentamente, si, esperaba que solamente fuera eso… pero… necesitaba estar seguro, ver si estaba morado… ver que tan hinchado… se había dado cuenta de humanos cuyos pies podían podrirse si se quebraban y ni se atendían… de ninguna forma el permitiría que algo así sucediera… y de ahora en adelántate tendría que admirar menos sus sonrisas y estar mas pendiente de sus alrededores…

"Me dejas… revisar?"

Evito mirarla de inmediato y bajo su mirada y hasta sus orejitas, por un momento sintió que le golpearía o le gritaría… que por fin se daría cuenta de que un Hanyou estaba pidiendo tocarla…

"Por supuesto Inuyasha"

Pero ella… Kagome… levanto su mirada y la fijo en la suya, no solamente había aceptado… había usado su nombre… sintió su corazón latir aun mas rápido…

"Segura?"

Kagome simplemente asintió sonriéndole como si se tratase de algo especial… de alguien especial… si seguía mirándola se desconcentraría así que evito mirarla y se concentro en su tarea, con el mayor cuidado que pudo quito la sandalia, y luego deslizo hacia abajo la delgada tela del calcetín que usaba, dejo de respirar al ver su pie, su talón completo estaba morado, tu tobillo, el pie en si estaba tornándose un poco morado en la parte superior, y esto no era nada bueno…

"Creo que un masaje ayudaría, pero dolerá mucho."

Volteo a verla sintiéndose avergonzado… si tocaba sabría cuan hinchado estaba su pie…y sabia que un masaje siempre ayudaba en este tipo de situaciones… Kagome asintió y luego la vio cerrar los ojos y recostarse contra el árbol…. Abrió sus ojos de par en par… mirándola ahí, relajada, confiando en el de una forma en que sabia nadie nunca había confiado en el o confiaría en el…

'_Kagome…'_

Agito su cabeza hacia los lados y supo que necesitaba concentrarse en algo mas… en ayudar a Kagome…

Cuando deslizo sus manos por su piel la sintió caliente y tensa, trago lentamente comenzando a masajear la zona, Kagome se movió un poco al principio, pero luego pareció relajarse, siguió con su masaje lo mas suave pero efectivo que pudo y en un par de ocasiones sintió que sus manos iban un poco mas arriba de su tobillo, tocando la piel suave y cálida ahí, de inmediato alejaba sus manos del lugar y se reprendía mentalmente… el no tenia que tocarla! No importaba lo suave que fuera… lo bien que oliera…

Finalmente decidió que su tobillo estaba mucho mejor y volteo a verla…

"Te sientes mejor?"

Ella sintió, suspiro y coloco el calcetín de nuevo y luego la sandalia, Kagome se veía tan hermosa, y de pensar que pudo haber subido sus manos tan solo un poco más y hubiera tocado mas de su piel… gruño muy bajito y se dio la vuelta mirando la fogata… no… Kagome era una Miko… no tenia que pensar en ese tipo de cosas…

"Inuyasha?"

Se tenso, no, esperaba que no le pidiera nada mas… no creía poder controlarse…

"Inuyasha… siéntate a mi lado?"

Movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados, no, si hacia eso podría olvidarse nuevamente de que era un Hanyou… pero es que cuando Kagome le sonreía así… y le miraba de esa forma… cuando decía su nombre…

No, pero si Kagome quería que se sentara con ella… podría ser por una razón especifica…

"Tienes frio?"

"No… solo quiero que te sientes a mi lado…"

No por esa razón, no podía arriesgarse, se puso de pie y brinco hacia el árbol sobre el cual ella estaba apoyándose, pasaría aquí la noche, y se concentraría en vigilar los alrededores y asegurarse de que nadie se les acercara…

"Buenas noches Inuyasha…"

No le respondió, su corazón ya latía fuertemente en su pecho, porque decía su nombre de esa forma? Gruño y espero que se durmiera pronto…

Cuando se durmió bajo mirándola, tranquila, relajada completamente, confiando en que el la protegería y así era, se quito el Haori y lo coloco sobre ella, no quería que le diera frio… y así al día siguiente el Haori tendía un olor magnifico…

"Buenas noches… Kagome…"

Xxxxxxx

Cuando el cielo dejo de verse completamente negro pero aun no amanecía se levanto del árbol y fue a darse un baño rio arriba, esta era su hora favorita para bañarse… era mas improbable encontrarse con alguien y le agua estaba mas fría que a cualquier otra hora, al terminar ya había amanecido, se agito secándose levemente y se vistió, cuando su Haori no estaba sonrió recordando que lo había dejado con Kagome…

Regreso caminando de vuelta a su pequeño campamento esperando que aun siquiera dormida para poder verla unos momentos más, pero para su sorpresa no estaba, vio su Haori en el suelo lo tomo y se lo coloco nuevamente oliéndole gustoso, finalmente se preguntó si había ido al rio y se acerco… de inmediato llego a él el olor a hombres humanos… alcohol y Kagome…

Gruño y comenzó a correr siguiendo el olor… su sangre comenzó a hervir… si llegaban a tocar a Kagome… si la lastimaban… los mataría… los iba a matar a todos!

Escucho risas y caballos galopando, y el olor a las lagrimas de Kagome, gruño con fuerza y corrió aun mas rápido…. Finalmente los vio… pero lo que escucho lo descontrolo…

"El jefe se divertirá mucho contigo Miko… nadie lo rechaza…"

Su sangre hirvió y vio rojo… nadie tocaba a _su_ Kagome!

Cuando el sujeto que la llevaba la golpeo gruño con fuerza alistando sus garras… no iba a usar a Tetsaiga… los iba a destrozar uno por uno con sus garras… nadie tocaba a Kagome… nadie deseaba a Kagome mas que el!

Mato a todos os demás, dejando por ultimo al maldito que había golpeado a Kagome… cuando lo vio queriendo alejarse golpeo al caballo, y se acerco al hombre atravesándolo con sus garras… maldito…

Vio a Kagome llena de la sangre de ese maldito… también noto sus muñecas sujetas con una cuerda apretada, la corto y la Miko abrió los ojos mirándole… primero sorprendida… luego curiosa… y finalmente tranquila… Kagome se sentía tranquila de que estaba aquí…

"Kagome…"

Se encargo de cortarla tela que cubría su boca sin lastimarla, de inmediato el olor a su sangre llego a el, resistió las ganas de gruñir y la levanto en sus brazos… la llevo hasta el campamento y la dejo apoyada en el árbol donde hacia estado el día de ayer… el se volteo hacia el rio sintiendo su sangre deja de hervir y calmándose un poco… apestaba a sangre humana… era un hedor horrible… se metió al rio nadando lo mas rápido que podía debajo del agua esperando que lavase la sangre y el hedor… al salir del agua aun había rastros del olor pero no era tan fuerte como antes… salió del agua mirando a la muchacha…

Kagome estaba abrazándose a si misma observándolo detenidamente… lo había visto matar a esos humanos… no quería que le tuviera miedo… no quería que pensara que era un mounstro… pero es que ella no sabia lo que querían hacerle… lo que probablemente el sujeto que la llevaba iba pensando… gruño por lo bajo y trato de calmarse mirándola ahí… sana y salva…

Si eran los bandido que habían sido ordenados por ese tal Onigumo para secuestrarla… no era su culpa… pero si la gente de la aldea los había enviado porque era la Miko que viajaba con el Hanyou entonces si era su culpa… no tenia que volver a acercarse a ninguna aldea humana juntos… verían a Kagome como lo peor de lo peor… y seria… por su culpa…

"No traes mas ropa contigo cierto?"

Kagome movió su cabeza hacia los lados, el suspiro y le miro sintiéndose desolado… apestaba a la sangre de ese sujeto… apestaba a ese sujeto… pero ella podía enfermarse si mojaba sus ropas en el rio y no se las quitaba…

"Crees que puedes caminar? O prefieres que te cargue en mis espalda?"

Kagome evito mirarlo y suspiro…

"Cárgame…"

Asintió y comenzó a correr por el bosque dando vueltas en círculos rápidamente, había descubierto que esta era una forma muy efectiva de secarse… no quería enfermar a Kagome por llevarla en su espalda mojada…

Finalmente regreso a ella y se arrodillo frente a ella dándole la espalda… esperaba que pudiera subir sin mucha incomodidad…

"Sube, ya no estoy tan mojado."

Kagome se subió y se sujeto de sus hombros, el sujeto sus piernas y brinco alejándose… ahora si quería regresar a la aldea de Kikyo lo mas rápido que podía…

Xxxxxxxx

Cuando llegaron a la aldea de Kikyo noto que habían varias casas destruidas, olor a sangre y miedo… también olor a Youkai… habían atacado la aldea… el llevo a Kagome en su espalda hasta la cabaña de Kikyo… aun seguía lastimada y no iba a dejar de protegerla de eso solo porque algunos de los humanos les estaban mirando fijamente… finalmente llegaron a la casa de la Miko y al entrar vio a monje, la niña y la Miko comiendo…

Los tres les miraron, Kikyo les miro seria, el monje se puso de pie sonriendo al igual que Kaede.

"Kagome-sama, se encuentra con bien."

Kagome asintió, y el la dejo bajarse arrodillándose de nuevo, Kagome gimió y el se pudo se pie rápidamente sujetándole por la cintura listo para levantarla de nuevo.

"Aun te lastima?"

Kagome asintió.

"Un poco?"

El monje se acerco a ellos con cara de preocupación.

"Que sucedió Kagome-sama?"

"Un ladrón choco contra mi ayer y me tiro al piso, me pateo y me lastima el tobillo, aun me duele…"

"Me permite revisar?"

Inuyasha le gruño al monje, de ninguna forma permitiría que este hombre tocara a Kagome como solo _el_ la había tocado… lo mataría primero… Kosuke lo miro enfadado.

"Es por el bien de Kagome-sama…"

"Kaede puede ayudarla tu no."

"Yo lo hare."

Todos voltearon a ver a Kikyo, Kikyo dejo su plato vacio en el suelo y levanto su mirada fría hacia todos, Kouske asintió y Kaede salió de la cabaña con el, el simplemente cruzo sus brazos mirando a la Miko desafiante, de ninguna forma dejaría a Kagome sola con la Miko de nuevo para quela golpeara, Kikyo lo ignoro y volteo a ver a Kagome.

"Kagome… te debo una disculpa, la perla te escogió como su protectora, por lo tanto yo no tengo derecho a juzgarte."

Kikyo entonces volteo a verlo.

"Los demonios dicen que tu les advertiste que se alejaran de aquí, nosotros no sabíamos eso."

Cuando Kagome volteo a verlo el simplemente dio un keh y salió de la cabaña, apoyando su espalda junto a la pared de la puerta afuera…

Claro que el había hecho eso… desde que tenia a Tetsaiga gracias a que Kagome lo ayudo a conseguirla se encargo de que los Youkai que vivían en los alrededores supieran que no podían atacar esa aldea o el los eliminaría… y había tenido que probarlo un par de veces… de ninguna forma podía permitir que la aldea donde Kagome estaba fuera atacada… el tenia que protegerla…

"A que te refieres?"

"Cuando se marcharon, los aldeanos dijeron ser felices porque el Hanyou se marcho, al día siguiente los demonios ya estaban atacando la aldea, uno me dijo, antes de matarlo, que desde hacia un tiempo un estúpido Hanyou los había amenazado, y que mataba a todo Youkai que se acercaba, los aldeanos escucharon también, y me pidieron que les trajera de vuelta."

"Yo no sabia donde estaban, pero me alegro que estén de vuelta, siento haber sido tan dura contigo, al parecer el han… Inuyasha… no es lo que parece…"

"No Kikyo, Inuyasha es muy buena persona."

El sonrió y dio otro keh!

'_Kagome…'_

El no era… _una persona_… pero Kagome lo veía y lo trataba como tal…

"Si tu lo dices… déjame ver tu pie…"

"vivirás con nostras? Kaede dice que te extrañaba…"

Se tenso al escuchar eso… había pensado que viviría con Kagome en las afuera de la aldea y podría así construirle una cabaña… pero si Kikyo…

"Si, me quedare aquí con ustedes."

Se sintió deprimido… si vivía con la miko no vería a Kagome tanto como quería… no podría verla dormir… no podría pasar tanto tiempo con ella…

"Esta bien la perla?"

Se sorprendió, se había olvidado por completo de la cosa esa…

"Si… esta bien."

"Cena."

Suspiro y decidió alejarse, la gente del pueblo seguía mirándole fijamente, por una vez en la vida no estaban murmurando cosas… mas que…

"_Regreso"_

Bufo y se alejo corriendo hacia el bosque… iría a su árbol favorito… el que lo hacia sentir tranquilo y en paz… Go-Shimboku…

Xxxxxx

Al anochecer regreso a la aldea, decidiendo quedarse en el techo de la cabaña de Kikyo para estar lo mas cerca de Kagome que pudiera y así cuidarla mejor… escucho leña quemarse… y algo preparándose… después agua caer… ya no había leña quemándose solamente el olor a humo… alguien salió de la cabaña… y cuando percibió el suave aroma de Kagome en la noche sonrió…

"Inuyasha…"

Dijo su nombre en un suspiro tan suave y dulce… justo como ella… se puso de pie y brinco detrás de ella… Kagome sabia que el estaría cerca para usar ese tono tan bajo… sonrió al darse cuenta de que la muchacha contaba con su cercanía… y podía contar con ella todo lo que quisiera… después de lo que sucedió por la mañana se mantendría lo mas cerca de ella posible…

"Esta mejor tu pie?"

Kagome le sonrío volteando a verle asintiendo.

"Si."

Levanto el plato hacia el.

"¿Quieres cenar?"

El miro parpadeando varias veces sorprendido, al escucharla moviendo algo en la cocina pensó que era te para ella o algo así… evito su mirada sintiendo que su corazón latía rápidamente… la muchacha había pensado en compartir su cena con el...

"Keh…"

Tomo el plato y le miro en sus manos sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente y su estomago revolverse con el sentimiento de agradecimientos y nerviosismo… a la vez felicidad…

"Gracias."

Nadie nunca le había ofrecido de su comida… el era solamente un Hanyou… el no tenia porque recibir nada… y Kagome había compartido sus bolitas de arroz con el… pero esto era preparado en casa… y quizás no lo había preparado ella… pero… pero lo quería compartir con el…

"De nada Inuyasha…"

El camino hacia las gradas del templo y se sentó, quería alejarse de la cabaña de Kikyo lo mas que pudiera, no quería que se despertara y les escuchara… Kagome lo siguió y se sentó a su lado… el trato de no pensar mucho en que la muchacha estaba ahí junto a el y cuan rápido latía su corazón… concentrándose en comer, despacio y en silencio…

Finalmente termino su cena y le devolvió el plato, Kagome le sonrío y coloco el plato a su lado tomando su mano entre la suya, el le miro extrañado sorprendido por el gesto, Kagome simplemente le sonrío, pasando sus dedos sobre su mano.

"Tus manos me gustan, son grandes… y suaves"

El alejo su mano de la suya de inmediato como si le quemaran, aun había un leve rastro del olor a sangre en ella… Kagome no tenía que tocar algo con un rastro tan sucio…

"Mis manos matan."

Evito mirarla, y después de unos instantes, al sentir su mano pequeña y cálida en su mejilla su corazón dejo de latir… Kagome movió su rostro haciendo que la volteara a ver y sintió su rostro arder… Kagome estaba tocando su rostro… tocar el rostro de alguien era… intimo… no algo que se hace con cualquiera… no así…

"Gracias por salvarme ahora… de nuevo…"

Al mirar le rostro de la muchacha tan hermoso… iluminada por la luna con esos ojos chocolate expresivos y esas sonrisas mágicas… la necesitaba a su lado… la quería tanto… nunca había querido a nadie tanto en su vida…

"Kagome…"

"Bésame Inuyasha…"

Se alejo de ella… se puso de pie y evitando mirarla… no… si llegaban a hacer algo así perdería el control… después de ahora quería dejar su olor en ella… asegurarse de que todos los hombres haya afuera supieran que era suya… y eso no podía… no podía ser… pero sus instintos eran tan fuertes…

Al oler la sal de sus lagrimas y escuchar su voz quebrantada se volteo hacia ella de inmediato… sintiendo que su corazón se partía en pedazos al verla así…

"Por favor…"

Acerco su mano temblorosa a su rostro apartando un mechón que cubría parte de su cara… mirando su rostro triste… no quería que hubieran lagrimas ahí…

"Kagome… no tienes porque pedirlo así."

No podía seguir mirándola así… le dolía… el haría todo lo que quisiera pero verla llorar así no…

"Entonces hazlo…"

Gruño y la beso, sintiéndose nervioso y sus labios temblar al tocar los de ella… después de unos momentos con el sabor de sus lagrimas aun presente pero en el fondo… sintió la necesidad de tener mas de su sabor… mas de ella… movió sus labios con un poco mas de fuerza contra los de ella… sintiendo mas que aquel aroma que tanto el encantaba vuelto un sabor maravilloso… al sentir algo húmedo y cálido pasarse por sus labios comprendió lo que era… y sin pensarlo introdujo su lengua en la boca de la muchacha… sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al llenarse de mas de su sabor… gimió y resistió las ganas de sujetarla por la cintura y apretarla contra su cuerpo…

"Inuyasha…"

Al escucharla gemir su nombre de esa forma de nuevo la soltó y corrió hacia el bosque tan rápido como podía… no… si algo así volvía a pasar perdería el control… no… tenia que tener cuidado… no quería alejarse así pero no podía soportarlo… su sangre estaba hirviendo… su piel caliente… dejo de correr y noto el abultamiento en su Hakama… suspiro… necesitaba otro baño… uno bien frio…

_**Jueves 30 de diciembre de 2010**_

Holaaaaaa!

Weno weno este si es legalmente el ultimo capitulo del año xD gomen por no publicarlo ayer pero tenia que revisarlo aun, y hasta ahora por la mañana que lo hice xD

Weno weno denme si opinión respecto al siguiente cap, ya casi lo termino… pero me gustaría su opinión… que crees que es mejor? Seguir con Onigumo… o que Tsubaki aparezca finalmente? Porque recuerden que Onigumo envía a un ladrón a buscar a la Miko que cuida de la perla ne? E Inuyasha le quita un ojo jijijiji así que… weno… denme su opinión…

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo aun xD y pos nuevamente feliz años nuevo y mucha bendiciones pal próximo año xD

Si son menores de edad recuerden que no alcohol y si ya pueden pos con moderación xD saben que cada vez que tomamos alcohol sangra nuestro estomago e intestino delgado? Pos es verdad xD jijijijijiji

Buuuuume toca trabajar de 4:30pm a 11pm hoy imagínense que trágico… pero weno, espero que me paguen doble por eso jijijijiji

Nos vemos en el próximo cap xD

Grambateeeeeeeee

Matta nee

**Eiko007**

PD: Esperemos que en este próximo año hayan muchos fanfics mas de Inuyasha y Kagome y tal vez Rumiko Takahashi-san nos da una ova o algo jijijijiji byebye

PD2: Besitos y abrazos pa ustedes a media noche xD y brindis por ustedes xD neeeee? xD Gambateee! xD


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Kagome estaba recogiendo hiervas medicinales, sabia que Inuyasha la estaba mirando a lo lejos… así había permanecido la mayor parte de este mes que había pasado, respiro hondo y levanto su mirada hacia le cielo… un mes… había pasado rápidamente… casi no se había dado cuenta de ello… pero había aprendido muchas cosas…

Sabia hacer mas pociones que antes… y había mejorado hasta un poco mas con la arquería… Kikyo se había dedicado a hacer exorcismos y a viajar fuera de la aldea mas seguido y la había dejado encargada de la ladea… para su sorpresa la gente de la aldea era amable con ella… le llamaban Kagome-sama y en un par de ocasiones con Kikyo presente habían pedido verla a ella…

Youkai había seguido atacando la aldea… pero eran pocos y ella o Kikyo les eliminaban rápidamente… cuando Inuyasha llegaba la cabaña donde ella o iba con ella a alguna parte cerca de la alea los aldeanos les sonreían a veces y no notaba a Inuyasha tensarse como antes… incluso lo veía confundido en un par de ocasiones…

Kagome suspiro mirando hacia un árbol donde reyo ver una sombra de rojo…

Inuyasha había estado mas cerca… pero mas lejos de ella… a veces a parecía en la cabaña llevando algunos peces… o algún jabalí para que comieran con Kikyo y Kaede… y Kousuke, quien aparentemente había decidido vivir en la aldea y algunos aldeanos le estaban ayudando a construir su cabaña…

Inuyasha había desarrollado la costumbre de llevarle una flor todas las mañanas… siempre al despertar habría una o varias flores junto a la puerta de la cabaña del lado de adentro, como si solo con su mano las dejaba ahí y huía… le había preguntado luego de que en un par de días las flores aparecieron ahí y con las mejillas rojas como un tomate le había dicho que el las dejaba ahí para ella…

Nunca se había sentido tan conmovida… y descubrió que a su manera estaba cortejándola…

Pero por otra parte… no había vuelto a besarla y eso la tenia muy frustrada… había dejado que lo tomara de la mano y le lanzare florcitas en la cabeza… se había reído con ella en carias ocasiones y sentía que estaba mas cerca de el que nunca antes estuvo… pero… ya no había vuelto a besarla… siempre que se acercaba a el con esas intenciones el la abrazaba y luego se alejaba… y se iba… le había preguntado por ello pero el no le había dicho nada… y lo detestaba…

Termino de recolectar sus hiervas y se puso de pie caminando de vuelta a la aldea, al sentir el viento moverse a su lado y ver rojo sonrió…

"Buenos días Inuyasha…"

"Keh!"

Kagome volteo a verlo sonriéndole y sujeto su cesta con hiervas en una mano, y con la otra tomo la mano del Hanyou, Inuyasha no reacciono, simplemente siguió caminando a su lado, caminaron de esta forma hacia la aldea Inuyasha soltó su mano de inmediato y ella decidió no protestar… al menos no había salido huyendo… entraron a la cabaña e Kikyo… aun no iba a llamarla _su _cabaña…o su hogar… no se sentía así…

"Buenos días."

Kaede estaba leyendo con Kikyo, Kikyo le estaba enseñado a la niña sobre oraciones y cosas, ella se había sorprendido de que Kikyo estuviera enseñándole sobre esas cosas a la niña cuando era tan pequeña… pero Kikyo le había explicado que el entrenamiento como Miko empezaba a esas edad… dejo las hiervas en su lugar y Kikyo le miro seria…

"Recuerda que por la noche bendeciremos cosas para la aldea, tienes que ir a purificarte."

Kikyo miro a Inuyasha…

"Y el ya no va a poder tocarte…"

Kagome suspiro asintiendo, había aceptado eso solamente después de que Kikyo le hubiera explicado las cosas…

"Bien… iré…"

Kagome se dio la vuelta y salió de la cabaña… Inuyasha camino mas cerca e ella con las manos dentro de su Haori…

"Oe… a que se refería Kikyo?"

Kagome le sonrió caminando en dirección al Go-Shimboku…

"Se refiere a que tengo que ir a la cascada… hoy en la noche hay algún tipo de fiesta para los aldeanos… y pues tengo que meditar un poco y no tocarte… por tu Youki no por otra cosa… gomen Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha simplemente evito mirarla…

"Keh!"

Kagome suspiro y avanzaron hacia el Go-Shimboku… finalmente llegaron, se sentó al pie del árbol y cerro los ojos…

Sintió movimiento frente a ella y cuando abrió los ojos Inuyasha estaba ahí mirándola fijamente…

"Inuyasha… no me tienes que distraer…"

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja…

"Y que vas a meditar y brillaras o que?"

Kagome le sonrió…

"No… solamente es… no se… Kikyo me explico creo que se como funciona…"

Inuyasha evito mirarla y sonrió abiertamente al ver sus mejillas sonrojarse…

"Por cuanto tiempo… no podrás tocarme?"

Kagome evito reírse por lo bajo…

"Sera solamente durante este día Inuyasha… hasta que acabe la ceremonia…"

Inuyasha asintió, respiro hondo y se alejo de ella…

"Entonces te dejare para… que medites…"

Ella le sonrió…

"Muchas gracias Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha simplemente evito mirarla con las mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo…

"Keh!"

Y con eso brinco alejándose, Kagome cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse… sabia muy bien que no iba a dejarla sola… mas si no tenia su arco y flechas con ella y estaba meditando… pero el sabia que si estaba a la vista se desconcentraría… trato de calmar su corazón que latía rápidamente… Inuyasha era realmente un caballero…

Xxxxxx

Trago lentamente dejando su Kosode y Hakama sobre una piedra… estaba bastante frio… y ya había anochecido… el agua debería de estar completamente fría… y ella tenia que… purificarse…

'_Kami-sama que masoquista me siento…'_

El viento soplo y se abrazo a si misma… la delgada tela de la Yukata que llevaba no era de mucho protección contra el frio… finalmente metió un pie al agua y tembló…

"Aaaaiii que frio!"

Respiro hondo y se armo de valor finalmente metiendo todo su pie… al meter el otro y comenzar a caminar hacia la cascada estaba temblando fuertemente, tanto que pensó que se caería al agua…

"Tu puedes hacerlo Kagome… vamos…"

Respiro hondo cuando le agua llego hasta su cintura… la cascada estaba casi frente a ella… respiro hondo una vez mas y cerro los ojos con fuerza dando un paso hacia la cascada… estaba tan frio… sintió su piel quemarse casi con el frio del agua… su cuerpo entero temblaba… no creía poder meditar así…

Después de unos momentos comenzó a sentirse… débil… tanto era el frio que ya no sentía sus pies dentro del agua… cerro los ojos y pensó en dejarse llevar por el agua…

"Kagome!"

Escucho el grito antes de que todo fuera… silencio… solo estaba aquel sonido que escuchas debajo del agua… un instante después manos calientes la sujetaron y sacaron del agua… su cuerpo entero estaba temblando de nuevo y alguien la estaba llamando a lo lejos…

"Kagome!…"

Trato de pensar nuevamente donde estaba y lo recordó… cuando abrió los ojos vio el rostro asustado de Inuyasha iluminado por la luna…

"Mujer tonta! Casi te mueres! Estas loca?"

"Inu… yasha…"

Inuyasha gruño y la abrazo contra el… estaba empapado… pero era tan cálido… lo abrazo e Inuyasha movió sus manos de arriba abajo en su espalda…

"Perra tonta no vuelvas a hacer eso…"

"Que estas haciendo tu aquí!"

Escucho la voz de Kikyo y volteo a ver, la Miko estaba furiosa frente a ellos… vio como su rostro cambio casi de inmediato cuando ella la vio… Inuyasha gruño con fuerza apretándola mas contra el…

"Tu que planeas matarla? De desmayo en el agua si no hubiera estado cerca…"

Kikyo se acerco a ellos, guardando su distancia…

"Gomen Kikyo… no podre ayudarte…"

Kikyo suspiro… volteo a ver a Inuyasha y luego la miro a ella…

"Aun no estabas lista… debías de haber meditado mas… lo tomaremos en cuenta para la próxima vez…"

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha la apretó contra el colocando su mano en su cabeza y enterrando su rostro contra su pecho sin dejarla mirar a Kikyo…

"No habrá próxima vez mujer demente! Que no ves que casi la matas!"

No escucho a Kikyo decir nada, Inuyasha la levanto y había movimiento… seguramente se estaban alejando… cuando el viento comenzó a golpearle comenzó a temblar de nuevo… todo era tan frio nuevamente…

"Ya casi llegamos Kagome… solo un poco mas…"

Luego de unos momentos Inuyasha dio varios pasos y luego madera estaba dejando de ella… abrió los ojos cuando Inuyasha la soltó… buscándolo… todo se volvió mas frio y el estaba caliente…

"Inuyasha?"

Abrio los ojos y lo miro empapado encendiendo una fogata… cuando lo logro se volteo hacia ella, se quito el Haori y lo agito un par de veces… luego se lo ofreció…

"Póntelo… te sentirás mejor…"

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha se volteo dándole la espalda… Kagome se sorprendió al sentir la tela cálida… y recordó de sus propiedades especiales… se quito la Yukata sintiéndose avergonzada… justamente ahora no había usado las vendas que Kikyo se ponía para cubrir su pecho y le había enseñado a usar… no llevaba nada debajo y era un poco vergonzoso… pero recordó que ya en una ocasión había usado el Haori de Inuyasha así…

Se lo coloco justo como en esa ocasión cuando lucharon contra Toukayin y dejo la yukata húmeda a un lado… el Haori era cálido pero aun tenia frio…

"Gracias Inuyasha…"

"Puedo voltearme?"

Kagome sonrió…

"Por supuesto Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha se volteo hacia ella… y por primera vez noto que el también estaba empapado… Inuyasha se sonrojo inmediatamente la verla y se volteo nuevamente…

"Creí que estabas en el futon… estas loca… metete adentro o te vas a congelar…"

Kagome volteo a ver notando el futon a un lado… en ese momento miro el resto de la cabaña… no había nada aquí… a excepción del futon…

"Donde estamos Inuyasha?"

"Ya te metiste?"

"No…"

Lo escucho gruñir y voltearse mirándole enfadado y con las mejillas tan rojas como el Haori… avanzo hacia ella y la levanto por los brazos sentándola en el futon y luego colocando la frazada sobre ella…

"Tonta… vas a enfermarte si no…"

Kagome no estaba mirando su rostro, estaba a punto de protestar porque la sentara en el futon como si fuese una niña… pero al notar cierto abultamiento en su Hakama supo que definitivamente no le veía como una niña… y no podía dejar de mirarlo… nunca se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha… sintiera ese tipo e cosas por ella… solamente la primera vez que se besaron… pero después… ya no… y nunca antes… cuando estaba enamorado de Kikyo…

Inuyasha se volteo dándole la espalda gruñendo y murmurando cosas que no entendía… sintió su corazón latir fuertemente y se sintió nerviosa… estaba a solas con Inuyasha… en una cabaña que seguramente era de el… y…

"Inuyasha…?"

"Que?"

Parecía molesto, suspiro y se salió del futon acercándose a el, abrazándolo por la espalda como lo había hecho cuando había matado aquellos bandidos… Inuyasha se sentó recto de inmediato y ella simplemente lo abrazo por el cuello apoyando su mejilla contra una de sus orejitas…

"Tu también estas mojado… deberías de quitarte la ropa…"

"Ka… Kagome de- déjame…"

Inuyasha llevo sus manos hacia las suyas, noto que estaban temblando cuando comenzó a halarlas para hacer que soltara su cuello… ella lo soltó de inmediato pero coloco sus manos en su Kosode y lo bajo de sus hombros… Inuyasha se puso de pie rápidamente tratando de huir de ella, pero ella de aferro a el, apretándole por la cintura, cuando Inuyasha se paro, sus manos y ella bajaron, quedando con sus manos alrededor de sus caderas y su cara contra su espalda baja…

"Que- que haces tonta suéltame…"

"No…"

Inuyasha llevo nuevamente su mano hacia su muñeca tratando de hacer que la soltara… pero ella se sujeto mas fuertemente a el… Inuyasha finalmente soltó una de sus manos aplicando un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que su muñeca doliera… finalmente lo soltó y comenzó a llorar… Inuyasha no la quería ni ahora…

Se sentó ahí llorado en el suelo e Inuyasha no se movió o dijo nada… finalmente se sintió frente a ella…

"No llores Kagome… por favor…"

Levanto su mirada hacia el mirándolo preocupado… con las mejillas sonrojadas sentado frente a ella… noto que no se había vuelto a colocar el Kosode y estaba con su pecho desnudo… ella le miro con las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas…Inuyasha suspiro y llevo una de sus manos hacia su mejilla izquierda y quito la lagrima…

"Porque no me quieres?"

Inuyasha se alejo de ella…

"Kagome… no digas eso…"

"Peor es verdad! Ya no me besas… huyes de mi... a penas y me dejas abrazarte… porque? Porque? Soy muy fea… soy muy…"

"Kagome!"

Kagome le miro… molesto…

"eres una tonta! Tu no entiendes!"

Inuyasha evito mirarla y bajo su mirada…

"No entiendes… tu… tu eres hermosa… eres una Miko… me tratas siempre tan bien… no me llamas Hanyou… me tocas… me abrazas… eres mi amiga… eres lo mas importante para mi…"

Inuyasha levanto su mirada y le vio… tan preocupado… su mirada era tan miserable… que simplemente la hizo llorar mas partiéndole el corazón…

"Tu no entiendes Kagome… yo no soy de piedra… como quieres… como crees que me siento… soy parte Inu Youkai… y quiero cosas… cosas que son imposibles contigo…"

Kagome dejo de respirar mirándolo…

"Porque imposibles?"

Inuyasha la miro con un dolor tan inmenso que un sollozo salió de su garganta al mirarlo así…

"Soy un Hanyou Kagome… cosas que un Hanyou no merece… no debería ni pensar… mucho menos… mucho menos sobre una Miko…"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha evito mirarla bajando su mirada e nuevo…

"Cosas sucias… deberías de odiarme por ello…"

Kagome entonces comprendió… respiro hondo y se acerco a el… Inuyasha se alejo de ella pegando su espalda a la pared y extendiendo su mano hacia ella…

"No Kagome… no te acerques…"

Kagome le sonrió…

"Inuyasha… mírame…"

Inuyasha volteo a verle con los ojos brillantes y entonces noto… las lagrimas en sus ojos…

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha agito su cabeza y cerro los ojos…

"No… no me llame así…"

Kagome siguió acercándose a el y lo miro encogerse colocando sus manos sobre sus orejas, tensándose, finalmente llego hasta el y aparto sus manos de sus orejas, las miro rojas… sabia que eran sensibles y probablemente le dolía…

"Inuyasha…"

"No… no…"

Llevo sus manos hacia sus orejitas y las acaricio despacio… Inuyasha dio un grito y la sujeto por los hombros alejándola de el… sus manos temblaban cuando la alejo de el y su cabello oculto su rostro de ella…

"Inuyasha… querer tocar a la persona que amas no es sucio… querer estar cerca de la persona que amas no es sucio… querer besarla no es sucio…"

Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia ella… y noto las rallas púrpura en sus mejillas…

"Tu no entiendes Kagome…"

Ella simplemente le sonrió…

"Si entiendo…"

Llevo sus manos, aun con Inuyasha sujetándola por los brazos hacia el Haori… soltando la cinta que le sujetaba al frente, Inuyasha la soltó y le miro aterrado…

Kagome simplemente se quito el Haori dejándolo caer al suelo… Inuyasha ya no estaba mirándola a los ojos aterrado… estaba mirando sus pechos con las mejillas sonrojadas… las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entreabiertos… de rodillas avanzo hacia el y cuando Inuyasha extendió una mano hacia ella y luego se detuvo ella sujeto su muñeca y la llevo hasta su pecho… Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo y llevo su otra menos hacia ella…

Kagome gimió al sentirlo tocarla… Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo de forma constante y pronto la sujeto por la cintura y la acerco a el, enterrando su cara entre sus pechos gruñendo un poco mas fuerte… Kagome sonrió aun sobre sus rodillas y cuando Inuyasha llevo sus labios hacia sus pechos y los comenzó a lamer gimió… Inuyasha paseo sus labios sobre su piel hasta finalmente encontrar unos de sus pezones y lamerlo también, se sujeto de sus hombros respirando pesadamente sintiendo su interior contraerse… aquel lugar entre sus piernas arder y humedecerse…

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha gruño y tomo su pezón entre sus labios succionando suavemente… ella gimió y enterró sus dedos en sus hombros Inuyasha gruño y llevo sus manos de su cintura a su trasero apretándola contra el… Kagome gimió y abrió sus ojos mirando ahí sus orejitas… se inclino hacia el y tomo una entre sus labios… Inuyasha grito contra su piel y cuando su lengua se paso por el interior de la cálida oreja peluda Inuyasha aúllo y la soltó de golpe golpeando su cabeza contra la pared de al cabaña cerrando los ojos y gimiendo… Kagome lo admiro con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora… mirándolo ahí… con las mejillas sonrojadas y temblando…

"Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha abrió los ojos despacio y la miro… con los ojos oscurecidos…

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha entonces la miro con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas… la apretó contra el… y para su sorpresa… comenzó a sollozar… llorando contra sus pechos… ella simplemente lo abrazo y paso sus dedos entre su cabello… murmurándole que lo amaba… cuanto lo amaba y que era hermoso… mientras Inuyasha no dejaba de llorar…

Xxxxxx

Kagome abrió los ojos… sonrió al sentir brazos su alrededor… estaba cálida y el sol brillaba entrando por una de las ventanas de la cabaña… noto que era idéntica a la cabaña de Kikyo… y se pregunto en que lugar estaría… escucho a Inuyasha respirando suavemente y sonrió ampliamente… llevo sus dedos hacia sus brazo sujetándola por la cintura fuertemente… cuando Inuyasha dejo de llorar simplemente la cargo hasta el futon y apretó su espalda contra su pecho abrazándola y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida… nunca se hubiera imaginado que Inuyasha fue a hacer algo así… la primera vez que ellos…

"Kagome?"

Kagome sonrió…

"buenos días Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha se puso de pie de inmediato alejándose de ella… lo miro dentarse lo mas lejos que podía de ella con la espalda contra la pared, le sonrió y se puso de pie… Inuyasha cerro los ojos y bajo sus orejitas como esperando un golpe…

"Inuyasha?"

"por favor Kagome… vístete…"

Kagome lo miro confundido…

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome… por favor…"

Kagome suspiro y se puso de pie… al parecer Inuyasha había traído su ropa por la noche… se vistió e Inuyasha permaneció todo ese tiempo con su cabeza entre sus rodillas y su cabello ocultándole de ella… finalmente estaba vestida… se acerco a él e Inuyasha se puso de pie y camino fuera de la cabaña… Kagome lo siguió y lo miro parado mirando los arboles con el Kosode nuevamente cubriendo su pecho…

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha volteo a verla… con una mirada tan llena de dolor…

"Porque no me escuchaste Kagome… ahora he arruinado tu vida…"

Inuyasha bajo su mirada moviendo su cabeza hacia lo lados… Kagome se acerco a el preocupada… Inuyasha se alejo de ella…

"No… no me toques…"

"Pero Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha la miro… con aquella agonía en sus ojos…

"No comprendes Kagome… te he manchado… te toque… tu… tu… deberías de haber seguido siendo virgen todo tu vida y ahora…"

Kagome le sonrió suavemente… Inuyasha le miro tan confundido…

"Inuyasha… yo aun sigo siendo virgen si eso es lo que te preocupa…"

Inuyasha la miro con desesperación…

"pero anoche…"

Kagome le sonrió sin acercarse a el… no quería que huyera de nuevo…

"Yo te amo Inuyasha… pensé que tenias que marcarme…"

Inuyasha agito su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Kagome… nadie quiere la arca de un Hanyou…"

Kagome se acerco a el e Inuyasha dio un paso hacia atrás… mirándola asustado…

"yo la quiero Inuyasha… yo te quiero a ti…"

Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"No… no no debería de haber sido así…"

Kagome dio otro paso hacia el e Inuyasha no retrocedió… tomo su mano e Inuyasha le miro con aquella angustia tremenda en sus ojos…

"Entonces vamos donde Tsukiomi y casémonos… pero no te sientas tan mal Inuyasha… por favor… no hicimos absolutamente nada malo o sucio anoche… hicimos lo que dos personas que se aman hacen…"

Inuyasha agito su cabeza hacia los lados…

"No Kagome… tu no puede amarme soy un Hanyou…"

Kagome llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas y lo hizo mirarla…

"Mírame a los ojos Inuyasha… mírame a la cara… y dime si crees que miento cuando digo que te amo…"

Inuyasha trago lentamente mirándole… finalmente suspiro y se relajo llevando sus brazos hacia sus hombros abrazándola y acercándola a el…

"Kagome…"

Kagome lo abrazo sonriendo…

"Inuyasha… yo te amo…"

Inuyasha la apretó con mas fuerza contra el…

"Yo también… yo… yo te amo… te amo Kagome… te amo tanto…"

Kagome sintió la forma en que le apretó con fuerza contra el y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… había esperado tanto tiempo para escucharlo decir esas palabras… se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos… Inuyasha le veía… le veía e esas forma con sus ojos brillantes… de esa forma especial… de esa forma en que siempre le miro cuando la rescataba y la llevaba en sus brazos… abrió sus ojos de par en par… sintiendo que su corazón se escaparía de sus pecho…

Inuyasha la estaba mirando con amor…

Inuyasha la había visto… con esos ojos… con esos mismos ojos cada vez que la rescataba después de la primera luna nueva que pasaron juntos…

Sintió que su corazón dejo e latir…

Inuyasha… Inuyasha siempre la había amado…

**Viernes 31 de diciembre de 2010**

Jujujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

El ultimo cap del año? Naaaaaaaa toy muy inspirada xD ya voy a comenzar a hacer esto desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha xD a ver si lo termino ahora… y bien? Que les pareció? Jijijiji por fin lemon! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Weno weno a ver que les parece xD me inspire mucho mucho mucho y sigo inspirada así que aprovechare xD

Huy les diré que cambie mucho mucho mucho el cap xD originalmente acaban en luna nueva

E iban a esperar el amanecer pa el lemon pasara… si lo podemos llamar lemon xD pero weno… nop… no apareció Tsubaki… y no hay luna nueva… pero me gusta como me quedo xD me dan su opinión xD es solo que si Kagome esta probando que lo quiere y acepta como Hanyou… pienso que pasar a otro nivel el luna nueva no es lo mas indicado xD y esperar a que amanezca… naaaa xD ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente cap xD weno en el 15 porque el 14 será con Inuyasha y muy interesante jijijijij xD

Me tengo q ir a trabajar… de nuevo… pero mañana les publico el cap con el POV de Inuyasha… y creo mas o menos como seguir el fic xD byebye

Gracias por sus lindos reviews y su paciencia xD

**Eiko007**

_**Jueves 30 de diciembre de 2010**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Inuyasha respiro hondo disfrutando del viento, mirando desde la rama del árbol a Kagome a lo lejos recogiendo hiervas… la miro sonriendo… cada día que amanecía se sentía feliz de saber que tenia un motivo para ponerse de pie caminar y hacer algo… su motivo era Kagome…

Como parte Inu Youkai para el siempre había sido muy importante tener alguien a quien proteger y por eso se había sentido siempre tan desolado y vacio… porque no había nadie a quien proteger… y quien aceptaría la protección de un Hanyou? nadie… nadie… hasta que llego Kagome…

Creía que cuando era un niño y su madre aun estaba con vida había sido feliz… estaba equivocado… su madre lloraba casi todo el tiempo porque los otros niños lo maltrataban… y la llamaban a ella prostituta y otra infinita cantidad de nombres increíblemente desagradables… y siempre se sentía miserable por se el culpable de que la llamaran así… guardando rencor contra su padre porque no estaba ahí para cuidarla… detestándose a si mismo por no poder se grande y fuerte como para cuidar de ella…

Pero a Kagome si podía cuidarla… con Kagome a su lado era tan feliz… su corazón latía fuerte y gustoso al verla… sentía que no podía respirar cuando lo veía de esa forma especial y le sonreía así… Kagome era su todo y era su mundo… todo era tan perfecto… jamás creyó que podría llegar a ser tan feliz como ahora…

Kikyo ya no le odiaba tanto y le permitía llegar a ver a Kagome y llevarle comida y cosas… la Miko fría y fea había aprendido a aceptarlo… incluso ella… gracias a que Kagome siempre hablaba bien de él y le sonreía de esa forma… incluso los aldeanos… cuando lo veían… se había encontrado con un par que incluso lo saludaba por su nombre… "buenos días Inuyasha…" "buenas tardes Inuyasha…"

Poco tiempo después descubrió que era una familia que había salvado de un Youkai que ataco la aldea en una ocasión… y ahora le agradecían… gracias a Kagome…

Los aldeanos no veía a Kagome como algo sucio… la veían como la Miko que era… y no cambiaban su opinión aunque el caminara junto a ella de vez en cuando en la aldea… en estos últimos días hasta les sonreían… y se había sentido extrañado pero feliz a la vez… su mundo no podía ser mas perfecto y feliz…

Una tarde escucho a Kagome comentarle a la pequeña Kaede que en la aldea de donde ella provenían los muchachos que cortejaban a las muchachas les daban flores… y a ella siempre le hubiera gustado recibir flores… desde ese día le llevaba flores a la cabaña todos los días… cuando ella le pregunto si era el quien llevaba las flores se había sentido avergonzado… pero cuando le dijo que era el y ella le sonreído de aquella forma… mirándole de esa forma… su corazón quería salirse de su pecho de lo feliz que se sentía…

Kagome se había vuelto más fuerte también… y por eso había un par de Youkai débiles a los que dejaba pasar a la aldea para que ella y Kikyo destruyeran… Kagome era mas fuerte ahora… y el la veía cada día mas hermosa… cada día mas perfecta…

Nunca la dejaba sola… siempre la observaba desde una distancia… o al menos estaba pendiente de los latidos de su corazón… escuchándole latir tranquilo… era un sonido que amaba tanto… su aroma era aun mas adictivo para él ahora que en un principio… y ella era tan suave…

Por eso no se había permitido besarla de nuevo… no quería arruinar su felicidad y acabar con todo ahora… quería seguir así como ahora apara siempre… pensó que como Hanyou no merecía ser feliz… pero si Kagome era feliz al mismo tiempo que el, entonces no había problema…

Kagome se pasaba algunos días completos con el… y lo traba de una forma que jamás creyó un Hanyou como el podría ser tratado… se reía con el… compartía sus cosas… le contaba su día… compartía de su comida con el… lo abrazaba y le sonreía todos los días… caminaba muy seguido tomando su mano… Kagome era… era todo.

La muchacha finalmente se puso de pie, vio hacia donde el estaba, sonrió y comenzó a caminar, el también sonrió y se puso de pie avanzando hacia ella, finalmente cayendo a su lado y caminando junto a ella… Kagome se rio suavemente y cambio al cesta de hiervas hacia le otro lado tomando su mano… sintió su corazón latir mas rápido al sentir su mano pequeña y cálida entre la suya… amaba eso… que lo tocara sin sentir asco… que le sonriera así… y cuando decía su nombre…

"Buenos días Inuyasha…"

"Keh!"

Siguieron caminando de esa forma hasta la aldea… al llegar la soltó de inmediato y guardo sus manos dentro de las mangas de su Haori para resistir mejor la tentación de tocarla… entro junto con ella a la cabaña de Kikyo quedándose parado al lado de la entrada…

"Buenos días."

Inuyasha vio a Kikyo leyendo con Kaede… la chiquilla le veía como si era alguien mas… casi de la misma forma que Kagome… y por eso le agradaba… era un poco bulliciosa… pero Kagome le había dicho que quería mucho a la niña… así que el también podía sentir que la niña era buena…

Kikyo ya no había sido cruel o mala con Kagome… es mas la había ayudado a aprender mas cosas y volverse mas fuerte… así que si Kagome la perdonaba había decidido que ya no la mataría… además… ya no le había vuelto a llamar Hanyou… y en una ocasiones incluso lo llamaba por su nombre… lo decía sin sentimiento alguno como siempre era ella… pero hey! La menos ya no era el sucio Hanyou que tenia que matar…

"Recuerda que por la noche bendeciremos cosas para la aldea, tienes que ir a purificarte."

Kikyo volteo a verlo entonces después de hablarle a Kagome….

"Y el ya no va a poder tocarte…"

Kagome suspiro asintiendo, y el le miro extrañado… que tenia tramado Kikyo?

"Bien… iré…"

Kagome se dio la vuelta y salió de la cabaña… el la siguió sintiéndose preocupado… con las manos aun dentro de su Haori…

"Oe… a que se refería Kikyo?"

Kagome le sonrió y siguió caminando en dirección al Go-Shimboku creía…

"Se refiere a que tengo que ir a la cascada… hoy en la noche hay algún tipo de fiesta para los aldeanos… y pues tengo que meditar un poco y no tocarte… por tu Youki no por otra cosa… gomen Inuyasha…"

El simplemente evito mirarla sintiendo preocupado…

"Keh!"

Kagome suspiro y sin decir otra palabras caminaron, hasta que finalmente llegaron a Go-Shimboku como el había sospechado… Kagome se sentó al pie del árbol y cerro los ojos… el aun se sentía incomodo… si Kikyo planeaba quitarle su felicidad tramando algo… y Kagome había aceptado…

"Inuyasha… no me tienes que distraer…"

Trago lentamente y arqueo una ceja tratando de no lucir preocupado…

"Y que vas a meditar y brillaras o que?"

Kagome le sonrió…

"No… solamente es… no se… Kikyo me explico creo que se como funciona…"

El evito mirarla y supo que podía preguntarle pero… se sintió avergonzado y respiro hondo… sino le preguntaba le daría algún ataque…

"Por cuanto tiempo… no podrás tocarme?"

Kagome le miro de esa forma tierna con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios…

"Sera solamente durante este día Inuyasha… hasta que acabe la ceremonia…"

Se sintió tan feliz… asintió, respiro hondo y se alejo de ella…

"Entonces te dejare para… que medites…"

Kagome le sonrió…

"Muchas gracias Inuyasha…"

El simplemente evito mirarla sintiendo su rostro caliente…

"Keh!"

Y con eso brinco alejándose, dio una vuelta cerca del lugar y finalmente encontró un árbol desde el cual podía verla perfectamente… esperaba que ella no lo descubriera y que supiera que la estaría cuidando… la parecer esto de meditar era importante para ella…

Xxxxxx

Estaba luchando contra si sintiéndose asustado… no sabia que hacer cuando vio a Kagome comenzar a quitarse el Kosode y la Hakama… finalmente decidió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en escucharla y olerla mejor… como siempre hacia cada vez que cuidaba a la muchacha cundo se bañaba…

Escucho a Kagome respirar hondo y luego abrió los ojos sin poder evitarlo al escuchar el pequeño grito…

"Aaaaiii que frio!"

La miro cubierta con la yukata delgada que llevaba debajo de sus ropas de Miko… se sintió feliz de que no estuviera desnuda y la miro metiéndose en el agua… escuchándola respirar agitadamente… estaba tan frio… en que estaba pensando? Se enfermaría… había escuchado de este tipo de meditación y eso… incluso había visto al Monje Kouske venir aquí un par de veces… pero Kagome… Kagome nunca…

"Tu puedes hacerlo Kagome… vamos…"

Tenso su cuerpo al escucharla darse ánimos a si misma… al parecer era un prueba difícil que como Miko tenia que pasar y era importante para ella… enterró sus garras en el árbol sobre el que estaba queriendo ayudarla y sabiendo que no podía…

"maldita sea… Kagome…"

La vio temblando dirigirse hasta la cascada y finalmente mojarse por completo… cuando comenzó a escuchar que su corazón latía mas suave y lentamente se preocupo, se bajo del árbol y se paro justo a la orilla de pequeño lago… abrió sus ojos de par en par notando que Kagome estaba blanca como el papel y sus labios lucían morados… enterró sus garras en sus manos sintiendo el dolor y gruñendo con fuerza… no podía intervenir… si la tocaba su youki arruinaría todo esto… pero… pero…

Cuando la vio suspirar y comenzar a caer al agua llamo su nombre sintiendo su corazón dejas de latir por la preocupación…

"Kagome!"

Brinco hacia el agua nadando… el agua estaba tan fría… la sujeto y saco del agua llevando hasta la orilla… estaba tan fría y blanca… parecía estaba hecha de nieve… gruño y comenzó a llamarla por su nombre una y otra vez… su cuerpo estaba temblando… sus labios morados y ella no respondía…

"Kagome!…"

Dejo de respirar cuando la vio abrir los ojos…

"Mujer tonta! Casi te mueres! Estas loca?"

"Inu… yasha…"

Gruño y la apretó contra su cuerpo… tenia que calentarla… llevarla a un lugar seco y cálido pronto… podía llevarla a la cabaña que había construido para ella… seria no la ocasión más indicada y no al forma en que quería llevarla la primera vez pero seria necesario…

"Perra tonta no vuelvas a hacer eso…"

Aunque estaba aquí en sus brazos y estaba respirando y su corazón latiendo casi a su velocidad normal de nuevo se sentía tan preocupado…

"Que estas haciendo tu aquí!"

Volteo a ver a Kikyo y la miro con todo el odia que sentía por ella en ese momento… ella había puesto en peligro a Kagome… le comenzó a gruñir y le mostro sus colmillos y si intentaba alejarlo de Kagome no sabía como reaccionaria… apretó a la muchacha con mas fuerza contra el…

"Tu que planeas matarla? De desmayo en el agua si no hubiera estado cerca…"

Kikyo dio un par de paso mas hacia ellos y sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse… comenzó a debatirse entre seguir abrazando a Kagome o atacar a esta amenaza contra Kagome… tenia que proteger a Kagome…

"Gomen Kikyo… no podre ayudarte…"

Kikyo suspiro… lo miro a los ojos… no desafiante… sino… como si se sintiera mal por lo que hizo… y luego miro a Kagome preocupada…

"Aun no estabas lista… debías de haber meditado mas… lo tomaremos en cuenta para la próxima vez…"

Cuando Kagome asintió el le gruño con mas fuerza y abrazo a Kagome evitando que la mirara la vio gruñéndole…

"No habrá próxima vez mujer demente! Que no ves que casi la matas!"

Kikyo no le respondió el se puso de pie furioso cargando a Kagome, tomo su ropa rápidamente de la piedra donde la muchacha la había colocado y dio un brinco corriendo… llevándola rápidamente hacia la cabaña… Kagome había dejado de temblar… pero ahora temblaba de nuevo… la apretó con mas fuerza contra el…

"Ya casi llegamos Kagome… solo un poco mas…"

Finalmente estaban frente a la cabaña… entro y coloca su rompa en el suelo dejando a la muchacha cerca del futon que había conseguido… se acerco al lugar de la fogata y la encendió lo mas rápido que pudo…

"Inuyasha?"

Se volteo hacia ella cuando la escucho llamarlo… se puso de pie y se quito el Haori sacudiéndolo… quitando el resto de agua que podía haber quedado en el… sabia que la tela la haría sentir mucho mejor… se acerco a ella entregándoselo…

"Póntelo… te sentirás mejor…"

Kagome asintió y lo tomo… el se dio la vuelta y se sentó dándole la espalda a la muchacha dejando que se quitara la Yukata mojada y se pusiera su Haori y metiera al futon para quitarse el frio… escucho tela moverse y finalmente Kagome le hablo…

"Gracias Inuyasha…"

Pensó en voltearse de inmediato… pero lo pensó mejor… necesitaba pedir permiso…

"Puedo voltearme?"

"Por supuesto Inuyasha…"

Se volteo hacia ella y la miro ahí sentada con sus piernas expuestas, blancas… hermosas… seguramente suaves y…

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda de nuevo sintiendo su rostro arder…

"Creí que estabas en el futon… estas loca… metete adentro o te vas a congelar…"

"Donde estamos Inuyasha?"

"Ya te metiste?"

"No…"

Gruño… Kagome tonta… le importaba mas preguntar donde estaban que calentarse… acaso no entendía que su corazón había latido mas lentamente… que realmente pudo haber muerto? Se volteo hacia ella sintiéndose aun muy avergonzado porque estuviera casi desnuda… pero necesitaba meterla en ese futon para que no se enfermera… se puso de pie y la sujeto por los brazos sentándola en el futon y colocando la frazada sobre ella… tratando de evitar pensar en que sus piernas estaban expuestas… y que eran hermosas… y cuanto quería tocarla…

"Tonta… vas a enfermarte si no…"

Volteo a verla, buscando ver su rostro, ver esos hermosos ojos chocolate o una de sus sonrisas para tratar de distraer sus pensamiento sucios y recordar que tenia que estar agradecido porque alguien le veía de esa forma y le sonreía y que NO tenia que arruínalo… o lastimarla por ello…

Cuando la miro tenia su mirada fija en su cintura… miro hacia abajo y sintió su rostro arder mas que el fuego de la fogata que había encendido… se volteo de inmediato gruñendo dándole la espalda… seguramente no sabia que era eso… pero se estaba preguntando que era… y con la forma de ser de Kagome le preguntaría…

"Inuyasha…?"

"Que?"

Aquí venia la pregunta y no sabía como evitarla…

La escucho moverse y pensó que lo golpearía con algo si sabia que era eso… o que simplemente tocaría su espalda esperando que el volteara a verla… se tenso completamente al sentirla presionarse contra su espalda abrazándolo por el cuello… se quedo completamente quieto sintiendo sus pechos aplastarse contra su espalda y su sangre arder aun mas… quería…

'_No!'_

Dejo de respirar cuando sintió algo cálido y suave sobre su oreja derecha…

"Tu también estas mojado… deberías de quitarte la ropa…"

"Ka… Kagome de- déjame…"

Temblando llevo sus manos hacia las muñecas de Kagome tratando de hacer que lo soltara… Kagome finalmente lo soltó y se sintió aliviado por un momento… pero la muchacha sujeto su Kosode y lo bajo dejando su pecho descubierto… cuando sus manos tocaron sus brazos… su piel… sintió un escalofrió recorrerle y se puso de pie de inmediato… Kagome se aferro a el abrazándolo con fuerza… sintió el rostro de la muchacha casi en su trasero… y sus manos estaban tan cerca de…

"Que- que haces tonta suéltame…"

"No…"

Sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y aquella parte de su mente comenzó a decirle que era suya, que la marcara… mientras otra parte le gritaba que no… que era una Miko… que la dejara ahí y huyera de la cabaña… esa era la parte inteligente que siempre había escuchado cuando la muchacha lo besaba… pero no lo quería soltar… finalmente apretó un poco de ms sus manos y la muchacha lo soltó… estaba a punto e correr cuando sintió el olor a sal de lagrimas…

'_Hay no… no no no no no!'_

Tenia que huir… tenia que dejarla… era por su bien… se tenso listo para huir de la cabaña…

Pero cuando escucho el primer sollozo y el olor a lagrimas se volvió mas fuerte suspiro y se dio la vuelta volteando a ver a la muchacha… olía a tristeza y lagrimas… y en ese instante se olvido por un momento de lo que aquella parte de su cabeza le había estado diciendo… de lo que ambas partes habían estado diciendo… se olvido de cuanto hervía su sangre y su corazón simplemente dolió antes esos sonidos y ese olor… quería cuidarla… quería que sonriera y fuera feliz… no quería verla llorar… le dolía tanto…

No soportaba ver mujeres extrañar llorar… mucho menos Kagome que era su todo… de niño nunca pudo consolar a su madre cuando lloraba porque era por cosas que no podía cambiar… el no podía hacer que los demás niños no lo odiaran… el no podía traer de vuelta a la vida a su padre… el no podía evitar que la gente insultara a su madre…

Pero a Kagome quería protegerla de todo a toda costa… y no sabía que hacer ahora para evitar que llorar y sufriera así…

"No llores Kagome… por favor…"

Sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos cuando levanto su mirada hacia la suya… con las mejillas sonrojadas… los ojos rojos y lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas… no soporto mirarla así y llevo una mano hacia su mejilla quitando esa lagrima…

"Porque no me quieres?"

Alejo su mano de ella inclinándose un poco hacia atrás…

"Kagome… no digas eso…"

"Peor es verdad! Ya no me besas… huyes de mi... a penas y me dejas abrazarte… porque? Porque? Soy muy fea… soy muy…"

"Kagome!"

Es que esta mujer no entendía? Era todo lo contrario!

"eres una tonta! Tu no entiendes!"

Evito mirarla… sabia que tenia que decírselo o seguiría insistiendo… porque todo tenia que arruinarse? Cuando era tan feliz… y ahora tenia que hacer que lo odiara…

"No entiendes… tu… tu eres hermosa… eres una Miko… me tratas siempre tan bien… no me llamas Hanyou… me tocas… me abrazas… eres mi amiga… eres lo mas importante para mi…"

Volteo a verla… tenia que mirarla a los ojos… tenia que asegurarse que lo odiara… que comprendiera… que le creyera…

"Tu no entiendes Kagome… yo no soy de piedra… como quieres… como crees que me siento… soy parte Inu Youkai… y quiero cosas… cosas que son imposibles contigo…"

La miro sorprendida y dejando de respirar…

"Porque imposibles?"

'_Porque soy un Hanyou… y tu una Miko hermosa… sagrada… pura… y yo… yo… soy menos que nada…'_

"Soy un Hanyou Kagome… cosas que un Hanyou no merece… no debería ni pensar… mucho menos… mucho menos sobre una Miko…"

"Inuyasha…"

Trago lentamente sintiendo un nudo en su garganta… tenia que decírselo… tenia que decírselo o no comprendería…

"Cosas sucias… deberías de odiarme por ello…"

La escucho respirar hondo y comenzar a moverse hacia el… su olor llego a el y miro sus rodillas blancas… gruño y se movió alejándose de ella lo mas rápido que puso arrastrándose por el suelo hasta pegar su espalda a la pared… extendió su mano hacia ella para evitar que se acercara…

"No Kagome… no te acerques…"

Bajo su mirada… que mas podía decirle? Que mas para que comprendiera? Que tenia que gritarle para que lo odiara… su corazón dolió tanto de pensar que tenia que alejarse de ella… que ya nunca mas lo miraría de esa forma…que llamaría su nombre de esa forma… que ya nunca sentiría su mano pequeña en la suya… que ya jamás le sonreiría de aquella forma…

Porque tenia que haber conocido la felicidad de esta forma para que se le arrebatara por el destino de esta forma ahora… Kagome era su razón para vivir y ahora… ahora ya no tendría nada…

"Inuyasha… mírame…"

Volteo a verla… mirándola por ultima vez… sus ojos brillantes… ya no estaba llorando y le estaba sonriendo… sintió mas dolor en su corazón y ese nudo en su garganta crecer…

"Inuyasha…"

'_No!'_

Agito su cabeza y cerro los ojos con fuerza… así dolía mas…

"No… no me llame así…"

La escucho acercándose y espero que no llamara su nombre de esa forma de nuevo presiono sus orejas con fuerza con sus manso sintiendo un tremendo dolor… sabia que eran sensibles y siempre dolía cuando las lastimaba… sobre todo como cuando unos niños lo habían engañado para jugar con ellos y luego había quemado una de sus orejas con un hierro caliente… fue la única vez que lloro al sentir dolor de niño…

Se encogió mas en si mismo al sentir las manos pequeñas de Kagome sujetar sus muñecas y se dio por vencido… le diría cosas horribles para que lo odiara lo golpeara… tal vez tenia piedad de el y lo purificaba con una de sus flechas matándolo… en lugar de dejarlo vivo sabiendo que no podía estar con ella… extrañándola… necesitándola y no teniéndola…

"Inuyasha…"

Su corazón se encogió con dolor nuevamente al escucharla llamar su nombre de esa forma de nuevo…

"No… no…"

Kagome toco entonces su orejas… suave… con cuidado… y cuando sus dedos se pasaron sobre un lugar especifico placer recorrió su cuerpo y la dureza dentro de su Hakama dio un tiro… grito y la sujeto por los brazos alejándola… si lo seguía tocando… necesitaba insultarla ahora… ahora…

"Inuyasha… querer tocar a la persona que amas no es sucio… querer estar cerca de la persona que amas no es sucio… querer besarla no es sucio…"

Levanto su mirada hacia ella… mirándola ahí… son sus ojos expresivos y casi desnuda… aquella voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que la tomara y la marcara gritaba mucho mas fuerte que la que le gritaba para que la alejara de el…

"Tu no entiendes Kagome…"

Ella simplemente le sonrió…

"Si entiendo…"

Llevo sus manos hacia el los laso del Haori que le mantenía abierto soltándolo… el la soltó al instante como si le quemara y le miro aterrado…

Kagome simplemente se quito el Haori dejándolo caer al suelo… en el momento en que expuso su piel a el y aparto la tela su mirada bajo un poco y su cangre ardió mas… su cuerpo ardió mas… aquella voz en su cabeza le gritaba que era hermosa y que era suya… que al marcara… que la tomara… nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda… sabia que Kagome era hermosa… pero nunca supo que así se vería mas hermosa aun… dejo de respirar y sin que se diera cuenta cuando la muchacha avanzo hacia el una de sus manos se extendió hacia ella… alcanzo a detenerla… aun quedaba un poco de juicio en su mente… todo estaba nublándose por el aroma de la muchacha… por el rápido golpeteo de su corazón bloqueando todo sonido… Kagome llevo du mano pequeña y cálida hacia su muñeca e hizo que su mano se apoyara en su pecho… gruño por lo bajo y supo que ya no podría detenerse… su otra mano se inclino hacia ella y toco su otro pecho… era tan suave… tan cálido… y era parte mas oscura en el centro se endureció…

Kagome gimió y el comenzó a gruñir de forma constante…

'_Mía!'_

La sujeto por la cintura y la acerco hacia el… enterró su cara entre sus pechos sintiéndolos tan suaves y cálidos en los lados de su rostro… respiro hondo contra su piel sintiéndose casi ebrio por su aroma… sintió el irrefrenable deseo de lamerla... de probar el sabor de esa piel tan cálida y con ese aroma exquisito… ya que casi no estaba pensando, lo hizo y termino de pensar tan racionalmente cuando Kagome gimió… se degusto con su piel gruñendo sintiéndose mas adicto al sabor que su piel que a su olor… desliando su lengua sobre esa carne suave y con es sabor tan especial… finalmente llego a esa parte oscura y recordó vagamente que cuando era un cachorro así se había alimentado… lamio el lugar y Kagome tembló contra el…se sujeto de sus hombros y comenzó a respirar pesadamente… gruño al oler… oler deseo en Kagome… era el olor mas trayente y embriagante que había percibido en su vida…

"Inuyasha…"

Cuando Kagome gimió su nombre busco hacer algo mas para extraer otro de esos deliciosos sonidos de ella, succiono suavemente su pezón y ella gimió temblando y enterrando sus dedos en sus hombros… en su piel… su piel que ardía y estaba siento tocada por ella… por sus manos… en ese momento fue consiente de que sus manos tocaban su piel desnuda, deslizo sus manos por su cuerpo hacia abajo sujetando su trasero apretándolo suavemente… Kagome gimió y el le acerco mas a el gruñendo…

'_Mía!'_

Cuando sintió algo cálido y húmedo tocar una de sus orejas grito contra su piel sintiendo su piel arder mas, la dureza dentro de su Hakama pulsaba y ardía… quería… necesitaba algo… cundo algo cálido se paso por el interior de su orejas el placer se multiplico… una corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde su oreja hasta la dureza en el interior de su Hakama… espasmos de placer le recorrieron y sintió como si su alma saliera de su cuerpo desde ese lugar dentro de su Hakama… su cuerpo entero tembló y el placer nublo su mente… sintió como si necesitase retorcerse y golpe su cabeza contra la pared de la cabaña apretando sus ojos cerrados y gimiendo… soltó a Kagome y enterró sus garras en el piso de la cabaña sintiendo algo que pensó jamás sentiría… placer… el placer duro… pero cuando termino su cuerpo entero estaba temblando y se sentía completamente débil…

"Inuyasha…."

Abrió los ojos y miro a Kagome… aun ahí… desnuda…

"Kagome…"

Su corazón se contrajo al ver el rostro de esta criatura hermosa… Kagome que le había dado todo… completamente todo… le había tratado como a una persona… había llorado por el cuando estaba en peligro… había guardado su secreto sobre la luna nueva… Kagome… Kagome… una mujer tan hermosa y pura y el… el acaba de ensuciarla y arruinar su vida…

Sintió su corazón contraerse con el dolor y las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas la abrazo pro la cintura y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorare contra sus pechos… eran suaves y cálidos y ahí se sentía seguro… sabia que era la ultima vez que estaría ahí… que la miraría… que la tocaría… se odiaba tanto a si mismo… el había ensuciado a Kagome… comenzó ensuciándola con sus pensamientos y ahora… ahora…

Kagome comenzó acaricias su cabello despacio… consolándolo… hablándole suave… repitiendo una y otra vez que lo amaba y que era hermoso haciendo que el simplemente llorara mas… porque que el fuera hermoso… era tan imposible como que ella lo amara…

Xxxxxx

Después de llorar bastante tomo a Kagome en sus brazos y la metió al futon acostándose con ella abrazándola a el por la cintura… una noche… solo una noche con ella… paso la noche entera pensando en que hacer… no la había marcado… eso era bueno… tal vez si se bañaba y hacia esos rituales de purificación antes de ver a Kikyo ella no se daría cuenta… si el se marchaba y nunca regresaba ella podría tener una vida… de ninguna forma podría quedarse… Kagome seria tratada peor que su madre… y si la asesinaban por su culpa? Igual que su madre… y si moría por su culpa… si la mataban porque el la había ensuciado?… no… tal vez si el se ofrecía antes Kikyo y los aldeanos para recibir el castigo… tal vez si les decía que la forzó…

Cuando sintió los pequeños dedos de Kagome recorriendo su brazo supo que había despertado y su corazón dolió, respiro profundamente contra su cabello tomando todo lo que pudo de su aroma… era a ultima vez que la tendría así de cerca… que la tocaría… al menos moriría sabiendo lo que era la verdadera felicidad…

"Kagome?"

"buenos días Inuyasha…"

Se puso de pie de inmediato y se sentó lo mas lejos que pudo de ella siempre dentro de la cabaña… ella le estaba sonriendo… cerro los ojos y espero que reaccionara… que lo golpeara que lo matara que lo maldijera…

"Inuyasha?"

La escucho acercarse… no… no no!

"por favor Kagome… vístete…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome… por favor…"

La muchacha suspiro y se movió por la cabaña… escucho ropa moviéndose y finalmente la escucho cercarse a el… el se puso de pie antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo y salió de la cabaña…

"Inuyasha?"

Volteo a verla… por sus últimos instantes antes de morir…

"Porque no me escucharte Kagome… ahora he arruinado tu vida…"

Bajo su mirada moviendo su cabeza hacia lo lados… escucho a Kagome acercarse y se alejo de ella…

"No… no me toques…"

"Peor Inuyasha…"

Levanto su mirada hacia ella… no podía creer que aun no comprendiera la gravedad de lo que paso por la noche…

"No comprendes Kagome… te he manchado… te toque… tu… tu… deberías de haber seguido siendo virgen toda tu vida y ahora…"

Kagome le sonrió suavemente… y el le miro completamente confundido…

"Inuyasha… yo aun sigo siendo virgen si eso es lo que te preocupa…"

Ella no comprendía…

"Pero anoche…"

Kagome le miro nuevamente de esa forma y su corazón dolió… kami-sama esta mujer no comprendía… porque tenia que llegar a su vida si el tenia que dejarla ir…

"Yo te amo Inuyasha… pensé que tenias que marcarme…"

Agito su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Kagome… nadie quiere la marca de un Hanyou…"

Kagome se acerco a el y él dio un paso hacia atrás… mirándola asustado…

"Yo la quiero Inuyasha… yo te quiero a ti…"

Movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"No… no no debería de haber sido así…"

Kagome dio otro paso hacia e el y esta vez no retrocedió derrotado… ella no comprendía… Kagome tomo su mano y el le miro con angustia…

"Entonces vamos donde Tsukiomi y casémonos… pero no te sientas tan mal Inuyasha… por favor… no hicimos absolutamente nada malo o sucio anoche… hicimos lo que dos personas que se aman hacen…"

Agito su cabeza hacia los lados…

"No Kagome… tu no puedes amarme soy un Hanyou…"

Kagome llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas y lo hizo mirarla…

"Mírame a los ojos Inuyasha… mírame a la cara… y dime si crees que miento cuando digo que te amo…"

Inuyasha trago lentamente mirándole… finalmente suspiro y se relajo llevando sus brazos hacia sus hombros abrazándola y acercándola a el…

"Kagome…"

Cerro sus ojos tomando todo lo que podía de su olor… si iban con Tsukiomi… si ella era una Miko que estaba con un Youkai… tal vez había esperanza para ellos… si jamás volvían a acercarse a una aldea humana… tal vez… tal vez si podía estar con ella… Kami que no quería dejarla… Kagome lo abrazo apretándose contra el con fuerza…

"Inuyasha… yo te amo…"

Su corazón dejo e latir en ese momento y supo que tenia que decírselo el también… respiro hondo y la apretó con mas fuerza contra el…

"Yo también… yo… yo te amo… te amo Kagome… te amo tanto…"

Percibió el olor a lágrimas de la muchacha pero pensó que no eran de tristeza… Kagome se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos… el le miro fascinado mirando la cara de ese ángel que amaba con todo su corazón… no iba a dejar ir… iba a lucha por ella… no moriría y la dejaría sola como su padre dejo sola a su madre… jamás la dejaría ir ahora… nunca… nunca!

"Jamás te dejare Kagome… te protegeré con mi vida… lo juro!"

La muchacha le miro de esa forma especial… y luego de que lagrimas salieron de sus ojos apretó su rostro contra su pecho sollozando con fuerza y aferrándose a el como si su vida dependiera de ello… y el… el la abrazo de la misma manera ya que ella…

Ella era su vida…

Ella era su todo…

Ella era… su Kagome…

**Viernes 31 de diciembre de 2010**

Jujujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Lo termine! Yeah! Jijiji espero que les guste, weno me tengo que ir a trabajar así que aunque este tan inspirada no puedo seguir escribiendo xD weno weno espero en este año inspírame otro montón xD y que les guste el cap… yo se que no estuvo tan tan lemon lemon pero hey! Inuyasha tiene que sentirse culpable… pobrecito toda la vida lo trataron mal… naaa pero les prometo que la próxima no va a sentirse con tanto remordimiento xD

Tal vez aparezca Myoga o Sesshomaru… quien sabe xD acuérdense que aun nos falta Onigumo… y Tsubaki… mmmmm ya veremos que pasa jijijiji…

Una vez mas gracias por sus lindos reviews xD gracias por su apoyo xD

**2 enero**

Huy gomen gomen en serio por no haberles publicado este cap, es que tenia que revisarlo y mis hermanos me han estado desvelando y no me ha ido muy bien en estos días en el trabajo xD… pero aquí toy xD espero que les haya gustado… este es el ultimo cap que venia… ahora tengo que inspirarme xD espero conseguir inspiración un día de estos xD

Al menos ya se como comenzar el siguiente cap no se preocupen xD

Gracias por leer byebye xD


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

"Jamás te dejare Kagome… te protegeré con mi vida… lo juro!"

Pensó en decir algo pero Inuyasha le había interrumpido, trago lentamente mirándolo, escuchándole prometerle que la cuidaría con su vida… cuando le prometió protegerla la primera vez hacia tanto tiempo en la tumba de Inu-no-Taisho no lo hizo diciéndoselo así, mirándola de esa forma… trago lentamente… si Inuyasha… si Kikyo no hubiera sido revivida… Inuyasha y ella probablemente…

'_Ya no pienses en eso Kagome…'_

Se apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y sollozo dejando que los trozos de su quebrantado corazón salieran y borraran toda la amargura y el dolor ahí… lo importante era ahora… el ahora… cuando Inuyasha la amaba… cuando Inuyasha era suyo… lo apretó con fuerza recordándose a si misma que así era… Inuyasha no estaba enamorado de Kikyo… Inuyasha estaba enamorado de ella… Inuyasha correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza… apretándola entre sus brazos y haciéndola sentir mas segura que nunca…

Inuyasha se tenso repentinamente y se separo un poco de ella… ella alzo su mirada hacia el y lo miro… preocupado… noto sus orejitas moviéndose en su cabeza… luego el bajo la mirada hacia ella… preocupado…

"Kaede esta llamándote… hay que alejarnos de la cabaña… no pueden saber que esta aquí…"

Ella asintió e Inuyasha la cargo alejándose del lugar… después de unos momentos estaba depositándola en el suelo frente al Go-Shimboku… Kaede apareció… por lo visto preocupada…

"Kagome-sama!aquí esta… one-sama necesita su ayuda…"

Kagome dio un paso hacia adelántate dispuesta a seguir a la niña de inmediato… pero Inuyasha la detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro…

"Kagome…si decides… si no…"

Kagome se volteo completamente hacia el…

"Inuyasha… no voy a dejarte… te prometo que siempre me quedare a tu lado… solo voy a ayudar a Kikyo eso es todo…"

Inuyasha evito mirarla por unos momentos… y luego… comenzó a ver como sus orejitas se movían hacia los lados… ella había logrado descubrir que o estaba furioso o estaba nervioso cada vez que hacia eso…

"Y si ella se da cuenta…"

Kagome le sonrió y tomo su mano… Inuyasha le miro preocupado…

"Inuyasha… Kikyo no es una adivina o algo así… no te preocupes… solo la ayudo con esto… y le diré que nos marcharemos a visitar a Tsukiomi…"

Inuyasha agito su cabeza hacia los lados…

"No puede saber que vamos a verla…"

Kagome le sonrió…

"Entonces podremos decirle que iremos a visitar a to-…"

Kagome se mordió la lengua…casi cometía un error, en esta época… en este tiempo ella supuestamente no conocía a Toutosai…

"A Myoga-jisan…"

Inuyasha suspiro asintiendo.

"Eso funcionara…"

Kagome le sonrió abiertamente y corrió tras Kaede hacia Kikyo…

Xxxxxxx

Kagome estaba parada con los ojos abiertos de par en par viendo a Kikyo atender a aquel hombre de cabellos largos y negros… con aquellos ojos negros y vacios… Onigumo…

Pero algo estaba mal… algo era diferente… Kikyo estaba atendiendo su espalda quemada… pero… pero sus brazos estaban bien… tenia cabello… según las historias que recordaba sobre Onigumo… había quedado completamente quemado… era… prácticamente un mounstro… pero ahora…

Kikyo alzo su mirada de la espalda del bandido hacia ella y se puso de pie… el sujeto también volteo su mirada hacia ella… y cuando le miro sonreír malicioso… una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo… retrocedió un par de pasos y cuando iba a voltearse para correr hacia Inuyasha… sintió una mano sobre su hombro… se volteo y lo abrazo con fuerza…

"Inuyasha…"

Escucho un gruñido fuerte y el cuerpo que estaba enfrente a ella apartarse… Kagome abrió los ojos y sintió sus mejillas arder al ver a Kosuke ahí… vio a Inuyasha y corrió hacia el… Inuyasha dejo de gruñir cuando lo abrazo… pero no devolvió su abrazo…

"Inuyasha…"

"Que significa esto Kagome?"

Kagome se alejo de Inuyasha mirando a Kikyo y Kosuke…

"Ese hombre… no deberías de ayudarlo…"

"Primero te pasas todo el día abrazando y tocando a un hombre cuando eres una miko… y luego me dices que no debo de ayudar a un inocente que lo necesita…"

"Keh! Creí que eras mas inteligente Kikyo… si piensas que ese sujeto es inocente…"

Kikyo los miro molesta…

"Claro que se quien es, en cuanto me dijo su nombre lo supe, es aquel famoso bandido aterrador y cruel… yo se… pero el destino lo trajo a aquí por una razón…además… probablemente el pobre jamás vuelva a caminar bien o ha poder correr…"

Kagome noto en ese momento los vendajes alrededor de la pierna derecha del bandido… se sorprendió, según lo que recordaba ambas de sus piernas habían estado inservibles… y ahora…

'_No habrá necesidad de que Naraku nazca…'_

No sabia que pensar sobre este cambio en el pasado, porque razón se había dado, pero el humano sonriéndole y mirándole de esa forma… le dio mas miedo en este momento que Naraku en la mayoría de las veces que se lo encontraron…

"Inuyasha… ayúdame a llevar a Onigumo a un lugar seguro…"

Inuyasha y Kouske avanzaron y cargaron al hombre, el dejo de verla al gemir mientras el Hanyou y el monje avanzaban siguiendo a Kikyo… ella comenzó a seguirles un poco lejos… Kaede venia a su lado hablando sin parar… al ver la cueva en que había nacido Naraku se petrifico… Kikyo entro… Inuyasha y Kosuke le siguieron… ella trago lentamente y entro siguiéndoles… al entrar vio que Kikyo había preparado el lugar… Kaede avanzo hacia su hermana y comenzó a ayudar a Kikyo a preparar una hiervas… Kosuke se acerco a ella y comenzó a colocar pergaminos y ofudas alrededor de la entrada… Inuyasha se acerco a ella, se notaba… molesto… nervioso…

"Con que tu eres la miko que protege la Shikon-no-Tama… quien pensaría que escogerías como protección a un Hanyou…"

El hombre se rio por lo bajo… Inuyasha le gruño… Kosuke, Kikyo y Kaede le ignoraron… ella simplemente retrocedió hacia Inuyasha y el coloco su mano sobre su hombro…

Onigumo le sonrió malicioso con esos ojos oscuros… la miro de pies a cabeza y un escalofrió le recorrió… Inuyasha gruño con fuerza…

"Siempre quise poseer una miko virgen… tu pareces la candidata perfecta…"

Inuyasha le gruño al bandido con fuerza y Kagome sintió el pulso del youki… Kikyo les miro de inmediato… Inuyasha grito y cayo al suelo gimiendo… Kagome volteo a ver y noto el ofuda en su espalda… miro a Kosuke y sintió rabia…

"Estúpido!"

Arranco el ofuda de Inuyasha y se lo lanzo… el monje se aparto…

"Eso le pasa por reaccionar así…"

Kagome se volteo hacia Kikyo…

"Escuchaste lo que ese… ese mounstro asqueroso dijo!"

Kikyo la miro seria… Kaede continuaba preparando las hiervas…

"Yo solo lo escuche gruñir…"

Kagome se enfureció… Inuyasha estaba jadeando en el suelo… Kikyo se puso de pie mirándola… nunca se había sentido así de furiosa en su vida… algo comenzó a cambiar a su alrededor pero no supo que era… Onigumo dejo de reírse y le miro asustado… Kaede dejo de preparar las hiervas y la miro… el aire se sentía pesado a su alrededor y no le importo… odiaba tanto a Kikyo en este momento…

"Eres una estúpida ingenua! Como puedes llamar a Inuyasha mounstro con esta… con esta cosa aquí!"

Señalo al bandido en el suelo…

"Kagome… cálmate…"

"No me voy a calmar! Deberías de matarlo!"

"Kagome entrégame la perla… la llenaras de maldad…"

Kagome dio un grito de furia y la tierra tembló… Kaede se puso de pie asustada…

"Defenderme es maldad! Evitar que me violen es maldad!"

El aire era mucho mas pesado ahora… Kikyo le miro completamente asustada… nunca había visto tal expresión en el rostro de Kikyo… nunca…

Inuyasha halo de su Hakama… cuando volteo a verlo… lo noto nervioso…

"Kagome?"

Kagome lo miro y la furia desapareció… comenzó a calmarse despacio… y en ese momento noto… que sus ropas habían estado brillando… el brillo desapareció… el aire ya no era pesado… todo estaba en calma…

Inuyasha se puso de pie y salió de la cueva… ella lo siguió… deteniéndose antes de salir…

"Inuyasha y yo iremos a buscar a un amigo de el… ya veremos cuando regresaremos…"

Kikyo no dijo nada… y Kosuke le miro aterrado… ella simplemente lo ignoro y siguió a Inuyasha… Inuyasha se arrodillo frente a ella y ella se subió en su espalda… el Hanyou comenzó a correr de inmediato…

Xxxxxx

Era el segundo día que acampaban… Inuyasha y ella habían hablado como antes… y de vez en cuando Inuyasha la veía y se sonrojaba… cambiando el tema… ella misma se sonrojaba en algunos momentos cuando recordaba algo de lo que sucedió…

"Inuyasha-sama!"

Kagome escucho la vocecita y luego vio a Inuyasha golpear su cuello… la pulga cayo en su mano y ella le sonrió…

"Myoga-jisan…"

"Kagome-sama…"

Myoga se sentó en la rodilla de Inuyasha y les miro a ambos… luego se rio por lo bajo…

"Inuyasha-sama… no pensé que usted avanzaría tan rápido con Kagome-sama…"

Ella se sonrojo… e Inuyasha dio uno de sus keh! Y miro hacia otro lado… Myoga se rio y la miro a ella…

"Kagome-sama… Inuyasha-sama no la ha marcado aun… pero cuando la marque será algo permanente… se formara un lazo entre sus almas que no podrá ser roto nunca… a menos que uno de ustedes muera… sabe eso?"

Kagome asintió…

"Si, una amiga me lo explico hace tiempo…"

Inuyasha le miro sorprendido…

"Tu… sabias?"

Kagome asintió…

"Claro Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha se puso de pie… mirándola serio…

"Sabes lo que los humanos le dicen y hacen a os humanos marcados por Youkai… cosas horribles… intentaran asesinarte y degradarte de toda manera posible…"

Ella le sonrió a el…

"No me importa lo que me digan… y si me quieren hacer daño tu estarás ahí para protegerme…"

Inuyasha le miro asustado…

"Kagome…"

Ella simplemente le sonrió…

"Yo se Inuyasha… y nada me hará mas feliz que me marques y todo sea permanente…"

Myoga se rio por lo bajo…

"Que sorprendente Kagome-sama… yo jamás he escuchado de un Hanyou marcando a una mujer… pero Inu-no-Taisho-sama creía que su cachorro con Izayoi-sama si encontraría un compañero o compañera… veo que estaba en lo correcto…"

"Y nuestros cachorros… como crees que serán tratados?"

Kagome miro a Inuyasha sorprendida… sonaba hasta un poco molesto…

"Yo se que la gente de acá es tonta y cruel Inuyasha… pero nosotros los cuidaremos…"

Inuyasha gruño y brinco hacia un árbol… yo no hablo con el en el resto de la noche…

Xxxxxx

Inuyasha se veía nervioso mientras caminaban por la aldea… ella simplemente se mantuvo a un paso continuo… Myoga venia con ellos… pero había dejado de bromar y decir cosas sobre marcar a una compañera desde que Inuyasha lo lanzo contra un árbol esta mañana…

Llegaron al templo finalmente y subieron las gradas… cuando llegaron a la cima del templo dejo de caminar sorprendida…

Hoshiomi estaba partiendo leña vestido de forma sencilla… Tsukiomi salió del templo con ropa de Miko shinto acompañada por una señora y su bebe… la miko levanto su mirada hacia ellos y les sonrió abiertamente… ella volteo a ver a Inuyasha y le noto igual de sorprendido que ella… la señora con su bebe les saludo y paso junto a ellos bajando las gradas del templo…

Hoshiomi dejo de partir leña y se acerco a ellos sonriéndoles…

"Buenos días… es un gusto verlos de nuevo…"

Tsukiomi llego hacia ellos igualmente sonriente…

"Kagome-san… Inuyasha-san… que gusto verles de nuevo…"

Kagome sonrió y se sonrojo al ver a Hoshiomi mirarla de forma fija…

"Que ha sucedido… pasen tomemos te y explíquenme lo que sucede…"

Kagome asintió y ella e Inuyasha les siguieron…

Xxxxxx

Kagome estaba sonrojada mirándose en el espejo… había anochecido… Tsukiomi le había regalado un hermoso kimono de bodas blanco… le había recogido el cabello y le había puesto un poco de maquillaje… le conto que el kimono se quedo en el templo desde que una pareja se rehusó a casarse en el templo… huyendo y dejando a sus familias furiosas… ellos les habían ayudado a escapar porque no estaban enamorados entre si… sino de otras personas…

Inuyasha se había ido con Hoshiomi y Myoga… estaba nerviosa… siempre imagino su noche de bodas de otra manera… con su familia presente… con sus amigas presente… incluso con Miroku y Sango ahí… pero no estaban en esta época… no creía que fuera indicado invitar a Kosuke y al padre de Sango…

"Estas hermosa… vamos… los muchachos nos han de estar esperando…"

Tsukiomi le llevo hacia otro edificio y ahí miro a Inuyasha y Hoshiomi esperándoles… al ver a Inuyasha se sorprendió… mirándolo sonrojarse y abrir sus ojos de par en par al verla…

Inuyasha estaba llevando ropa de bodas también… nunca lo había visto de negro… de hecho nunca lo había visto usar algo que no fuera su Haori… y estas ropas negras en contraste con su cabello… se veía mas apuesto que nunca…

Ambos se sentaron frente a Tsukiomi y Hosiomi se sentó a un lago con Myoga para observar la ceremonia…

Xxxxxx

Luego de la ceremonia Inuyasha desapareció y ella se quedo a dormir sola en la habitación que Tsukiomi y Hopsiomi les dieron… no sabía porque había huido Inuyasha…

Al amanecer no estaba ahí tampoco… pero Myoga estaba ahí…

"Buenas días Myoa-jisan… no sabe donde esta Inuyasha?"

Myoga se rio…

"Estoy seguro de que fue a buscar a Sesshomaru-sama para pedirle permiso…"

Kagome le miro asustada…

"Permiso para que?"

Myoga se rio…

"Para tomar una compañera… estoy casi seguro de que Sesshomaru-sama aceptara…"

"Pero si Sesshomaru odia a Inuyasha… e Inuyasha…"

"No se preocupe Kagome-sama… que Inu-no-Taisho-sama dejo ordenes especificas respecto a esto… no creo que Sesshomaru-sama se negara…"

Xxxxxx

Un día despues al amanecer Inuyasha estaba de vuelta… al verla se sonrojo… pero le dijo que deberían de regresar a la aldea… ella asintió y se despidieron de Tsukiomi y Hosiomi quienes les desearon suerte y les pidieron que les visitaran cuando tuvieran hijos… o que incluso si Kagome necesitaba ayuda para el parto ella estaría feliz de ayudarles… Kagome se sintió feliz de tener a alguien quien les aceptara y apoyara en esto… incluso pensó que seria una buena idea mudarse a esta aldea… pero… pero primero necesitaba encargarse de Onigumo… de la forma que fuera…

Xxxxxx

Al regresar a al aldea Inuyasha la dejo de inmediato… ella fue con Kikyo y la encontró perorando hiervas con Kaede… Kosuke no estaba…

"Hasta que regresaste."

Kikyo la miro seria…

"Inuyasha tenia cosas que hacer…"

Kikyo le miro aun seria…

"Porque te niegas a ayudar ese bandido?"

Kagome suspiro…

"Ya te dije que fue el quien envió a un grupo de bandidos a atacarnos a Inuyasha y a mi… y no escucharte lo que dijo?"

Kikyo suspiro…

"Kaede sal."

La niña obedeció sonriéndole antes de salir de la cabaña… Kikyo se puso de pie y la miro seria…

"Kagome… no pensé que el hecho de que hombres sintieran deseo por ti te molestara…"

Kagome miro a Kikyo molesta…

"Claro que me molesta… a cualquiera le molesta."

Kikyo le miro seria y miro hacia un lado…

"Y que hay de Inuyasha…?"

Kagome suspiro…

"Eso es diferente, yo amo a Inuyasha… Inuyasha nunca me lastimaría."

Kikyo la miro seria acercándose a ella, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

"No tiene necesidad de lastimarte… si en algún caso tuviera deseos carnales tu los cumplirías por el cierto?"

Kagome suspiro…

"Después de una boda, si."

Kikyo se rio alejándose de ella y sentándose de nuevo…

"Si que haces bromas chiquilla… tu no entiendes nada, realmente no tengo idea de en que aldea naciste… nadie aceptaría unir en matrimonio a una Miko y un Hanyou… nadie…"

Kagome suspiro…

"Que haremos con Onigumo?"

"Continuar atendiéndolo hasta que se recupere un poco y regrese al lugar de donde vino…"

Kagome suspiro…

"Recuerda esto Kikyo… si sigue ayudándolo es probable que cosas horribles pasen… y todo será tu culpa."

Kikyo volteo a verla molesta…

"De que hablas?"

Kagome simplemente movió su cabeza a los lados y se volteo para salir de la cabaña…

"Recuérdalo…"

Con esto salió y levanto su mirada al cielo… tantas cosas habían pasado… tanto había cambiado y no sabia que hacer… bajo su mirada y sintió su rostro sonrojarse… Inuyasha no le había dicho nada respecto a marcarla… y aun no habían tenia su… noche de bodas… esperaba que esta noche… fuera esa noche…

**Miércoles 12 de enero de 2011**

Holaaaaaaa! Gomen gomen x el retraso pero es que de repente me atasque xD hoy por fin! Por fin he seguido… ayer escribí el cap pero no estaba segura de seguir así o no… yo se que hay vacios y cosas que no se entienden mucho pero Inuyasha nos va a explicar en el próximo cap xD y no se si las cosas van muy rápido así… jijiji weno weno espero que les guste y me den su opinión xD

Gambateeeeeeee! Gracias por leer y por sus lindos reviews xD ayer me puse a escribir xq me cayo in review xD jijijijiji

Rocio-san! Saludos! Cuídate mucho y espero q t guste el cap xD que te caigan toneladas de mucha buena suerte xD

Ja matta ne xD

**Eiko007**

**Jueves 3 de marzo de 2011**

Hola, pues quería hacerles este comentario para disculparme, como verán ya tenía el capitulo listo para publicar, pero me paso algo malo.

Les cuento la historia, en el trabajo conocí a un muchacho que supuestamente puede de computadoras (yo de eso no puedo mucho) y me dijo que me iba a revisar mi computadora e iba a ver una forma de mejorarla y hacerla más rápida.

Se la lleve y cuando me la devolvió, ya no encendió.

Yo me la pase las siguientes dos semanas recordándole que mi computadora no servía y el se "hacia el loco" y cambiaba el tema o me ignoraba, weno pos al final me puse furiosa, y que yo sepa no lo podía demandar por algo así, así que pos me resigne a que mi comp0uradora no servía, vino un tío y me rescato, me reviso la computadora que estaba completamente muerta y me dijo que no le había puesto la memoria y que la fuente (aun no se que es eso) estaba arruinada, el punto es que muerte a mi pobre compu.

Con el dinero que ahorre de lo que he estado trabajando me compre una nueva compu xD weno realmente es una laptop, y a mí no me gustan las laptop, así que le compre teclado, mouse y todo, el punto es que cuando ya tenía la computadora yo pensaba en usar una cosa que se llama "enclosure" que sirve para poner ahí el disco duro y usarlo como memoria usb gigante, bueno, la cosa es que yo tenía un enclosure guardado, pero a las horas de las horas, resulto que el que tenia no servía, porque era para discos duros de laptops.

Bueno entones me toco arrancarle el disco duro a mi compu fallecida y buscar el enclosure correcto, cuando por fin lo encontré, los que tenían disponibles no los aceptaba y me lo tuvieron que dejar en reparación.

Pues hasta hoy! Hoy! Hace menos de 2 horas por fin me entregaron ya mi antiguo disco de mi compu fallecida y pos pude sacar el cap! Por fin!

Weno weno pos me disculpo por el atraso pero es que ya tenía el cap y el siguiente listo y a parte se me bloqueaba la inspiración de que ese tipo idiota meto mi vaio de no se cuantos dólares y ahí anda de imbécil hipócrita, hm! Si algún día es mi paciente pobrecito xD yo no se nada de computadoras y por eso se aprovechan de mi, hmp!

Así que realmente la culpa no fue mía xD solo que ahorita si que estoy sobreviviendo a puras vitaminas de refuerzo, porque como estoy estudiando y trabajando, cada semana nos hacen parciales y cortos, y ya en abril voy a partos, y estamos viendo pediatría y eso y pos ya es más delicado y todo, pero aquí voy a seguir xD

Gracias por leer y por su paciencia y sus lindos reviews en serio que cada vez que veía un review de "No te olvides de nostros" "Actualiza" me daba un mi medio ataque ahí xD porque para serles sincera ya ni siquiera me acordaba de cómo había seguido el cap xD pero por fin después de un siglo aquí ta xD

Grambateeeeeeeeee!

Honto ni! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

Eiko007


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Cuando Kagome lo abrazo sollozando de esa manera y aferrándose a si a su pecho sintió que su corazón se partía en pedazos… no comprendía de donde provenía ese dolor… era por su culpa? No… eso lo mataría… la apretó entre sus brazos aun sin creer que siguiera insistiendo que lo amaba y quería estar con el… lo único que sabia es que le había jurado protegerla a la cara ahora y no le podía fallar de ninguna forma… cuando se lo prometió a si mismo fue una cosa… pero ahora era diferente…

Y después de la noche anterior… era mas suya que nunca…

'_Kagome…'_

"_Kagome-sama… Inuyasha-san! Donde esta! Kagome-sama! One-sama la necesita!"_

Se tenso de inmediato… Kikyo había podido saber cuando Kagome y el se habían besado la primera vez… si se enteraba de esto… seria quemado y empalado en la aldea de forma definitiva… y no importaría mucho si no dejara a Kagome desprotegida y sola… si la lastimaría al rendirse cuando ella le había dicho que quería estar con el… el quería… quería quedarse con ella… era un egoísta bastardo por eso… pero ya no podía dejarla ir…

Trago lentamente esperando que ir hacia la niña no fuera una mala opción… pero si encontraban la cabaña estarían peor… mientras no supieran que existía podrían venir a refugiarse aquí… sabia que una cabaña era un lugar mas adecuado para Kagome que una cueva… aunque una cueva se protegía mas fácilmente…

Sintió la mirada de Kagome en el y después de un momento volteo a verla… tenia que decírselo antes de levantarla y llevársela de ahí…

"Kaede esta llamándote… hay que alejarnos de la cabaña… no pueden saber que esta aquí…"

Kagome asintió… el la cargo y brinco por el bosque… asumió que llegar a un lugar familiar sería bueno… decidió así dirigirse hacia el Go-Shimboku el árbol le calmo cuando paso por este y deposito a Kagome en el suelo… respiro hondo cerrando los ojos y tratando de calmarse… Kaede finalmente apareció corriendo hacia ellos…

"Kagome-sama!aquí esta… one-sama necesita su ayuda…"

Kagome simplemente camino hacia la niña y entro en pánico de nuevo tocando su hombro… si Kikyo se daba cuenta… Kagome tenía que culparlo a el… no decir…

"Kagome…si decides… si no…"

Cuando Kagome se volteo hacia el y le miro de esa manera en que solo ella lo había visto su corazón latió mas rápidamente…

"Inuyasha… no voy a dejarte… te prometo que siempre me quedare a tu lado… solo voy a ayudar a Kikyo eso es todo…"

Evito mirarla sintiendo que su corazón quería escaparse de su pecho… dijo que siempre se quedaría a su lado… si la marcaba… si ella lograba entender lo que era una marca y aceptaba eso jamás volvería a estar solo… y siempre podría tenerla con el para protegerla…

"Y si ella se da cuenta…"

Kagome le sonrió y tomo su mano… el simplemente la miro preocupado… ya se le habían quitado los deseos de matar a Kikyo… y con el monje ahí seria un poco mas difícil…

"Inuyasha… Kikyo no es una adivina o algo así… no te preocupes… solo la ayudo con esto… y le diré que nos marcharemos a visitar a Tsukiomi…"

Inuyasha agito su cabeza hacia los lados… Kagome era seria respecto a esto… quería que se casaran… ya se encargaría de analizarlo después… pero ahora había algo mas importante de lo que tenia que preocuparse…

"No puede saber que vamos a verla…"

Kagome le sonrió…

"Entonces podremos decirle que iremos a visitar a to-…"

Kagome se detuvo respirando hondo… evitando mirarlo…

"A Myoga-jisan…"

Inuyasha suspiro asintiendo, seria un buen pretexto.

"Eso funcionara…"

Kagome le sonrió abiertamente y corrió tras Kaede hacia Kikyo… el la siguió de lejos… asegurándose de que no saliera de su vista… llevo su mano hacia Tetsaiga y la espada pulso… había dudado que si tenia que luchar contra Kikyo y Kosuke a espada lo abandonaría… pero por lo visto… para proteger a Kagome… lo ayudaría a acabar con humanos…

Xxxxxxx

Se detuvo entre los arboles observando la escena… gruño con fuerza al ver a ese maldito hombre que había mirado a Kagome de aquella manera… Onigumo… ese era el nombre de esa maldito… y ahora apestaba a dolor y deseo… una combinación extraña… pero por la forma en que sonreía cuando Kikyo colocaba esa pasta apestosa en su espalda quemada el comprendía… estúpido…

Noto como una pierna estaba entre vendajes y se veía… no como una pierna… estaba quebrada de seguro…

"Keh! Maldito… se lo merece…"

Cuando Kikyo volteo a ver a Kagome… Onigumo también lo hizo y aquel odioso hedor a deseo llego a el… gruño con fuerza y salió de su escondite caminando despacio hacia Kagome… sintió su corazón doler cuando percibió miedo de su parte… seguramente estaba recordando cuando esos bandidos malditos la habían secuestrado y la habían lastimado… si el no fuera tan idiota y hubiera estado ahí para protegerla…

Gruño por lo bajo al ver al monje dirigirse hacia Kagome… Kosuke coloco una mano en su hombro y Kagome se volteo hacia el de inmediato abrazándolo… su corazón estaba punto de doler cuando la escucho…

"Inuyasha…"

Sonrió en su interior sintiéndose aliviado y se paro junto al monje gruñéndole con fuerza… el sujeto fue inteligente y se separo de Kagome… cuando Kagome abrió los ojos confundida miro al monje y sus mejillas se sonrojaron… luego lo volteo a ver a el y cerro los ojos corriendo hacia el… abrazándolo y enterrando su rostro en su pecho…

Dejo de gruñir cuando Kikyo comenzó a caminar hacia ellos… estúpida se veía furiosa… el no estaba haciendo nada… simplemente estaba cuidando de Kagome…

"Inuyasha…"

"Que significa esto Kagome?"

Kagome se alejo de Inuyasha mirando a Kikyo y Kosuke…

"Ese hombre… no deberías de ayudarlo…"

"Primero te pasas todo el día abrazando y tocando a un hombre cuando eres una miko… y luego me dices que no debo de ayudar a un inocente que lo necesita…"

"Keh! Creí que eras mas inteligente Kikyo… si piensas que ese sujeto es inocente…"

Kikyo los miro molesta…

"Claro que se quien es, en cuanto me dijo su nombre lo supe, es aquel famoso bandido aterrador y cruel… yo se… pero el destino lo trajo a aquí por una razón…además… probablemente el pobre jamás vuelva a caminar bien o ha poder correr…"

'_Keh'_

Claro que no volverá a caminar… si seguía mirando a Kagome de esa manera el se encargaría que la otra pierna terminara en peor estado que en la primera… tal vez si le arrancaba los ojos a ese maldito dejaba de mirar así a Kagome… Kagome era suya… solo el la podía ver… solo el…

Trato de alejar esos pensamiento de el cuando antes concentrándose en el sujeto y esos ojos negros que aun les veían… maldito…

"Inuyasha… ayúdame a llevar a Onigumo a un lugar seguro…"

Inuyasha evito sonreír… tal vez si se le caía el sujeto por accidente…

Avanzo junto con el monje hacia el bandido y lo levantaron... sonrió abiertamente cuando dejo de mirar a Kagome y gimió por el dolor… tal vez si lo agitaba sentiría mas dolor… eso seria bueno… maldito pervertido…

Avanzaron despacio hacia una cueva cerca del lago oculta por un árbol… lucia como un buen lugar para ocultarse… al entrar se dio cuenta de que Kikyo o alguien ya había preparado el lugar con un futón… lámparas… y llevando hiervas… dejando todo listo para colocar ahí a ese sujeto…

Dejaron al sujeto en el futón y el monje fue a la entrada de la cueva colocando pergaminos sagrados… Kikyo y Kaede comenzaron a mover las hiervas… el noto a Kagome mirando… asustada el lugar… se sintió incomodo por eso… si el sujeto parecía muerto en el lugar… no… el seria el culpable… maldito… estaba mirando a Kagome de nuevo… avanzo hacia ella no queriendo que se sintiera sola… o que ese sujeto podía hacer algo mas que mirarla…

"Con que tu eres la miko que protege la Shikon-no-Tama… quien pensaría que escogerías como protección a un Hanyou…"

El sujeto se rio y el le gruño… maldito… si seguía tentando su paciencia se encargaría de lanzarlo al rio… ya vería si con una pierna solamente lograba salirse del rio… tal vez si lo lanzaba donde habían cocodrilos…

Kagome apestaba a miedo en ese momento y el coloco su mano en su hombro… quería abrazarla y recordarle que el la protegería… pero con Kikyo y el monje ahí no quería tener que hacerlo… el bandido miro a Kagome de pies a cabeza y el olor a lujuria proviniendo de el le causo nauseas… maldito bastardo… Kagome olía a mas miedo… como si supiera… como si… le gruño con fuerza… si no se detenía lo mataría el mismo en el lugar…

"Siempre quise poseer una miko virgen… tu pareces la candidata perfecta…"

Le gruño al sujeto mostrándole su dientes y dio un paso hacia adelante sintiendo su sangre arder… eso era… lo haría trocitos en este instante… con sus garras los destrozaría y lanzaría los trozos al rio tal vez los peces no morían por comérselo… sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda… y su cuerpo dejo de funcionar… cayo al suelo y gimió sintiéndose atrapado… nunca antes había sentido algo asa…

"Estúpido!"

Percibió a furia de Kagome… había percibido su enfado… pero nunca esta furia… el dolor en su espalda desapareció y pudo moverse de nuevo… se apoyo en sus rodillas y manos respirando profundamente… desde hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así de indefenso

"Eso le pasa por reaccionar así…"

"Escuchaste lo que ese… ese mounstro asqueroso dijo!"

"Yo solo lo escuche gruñir…"

Sintió poder vibrar junto a el y volteo a ver… abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a Kagome brillando y percibir toda aquella furia en ella…

'_Ka… gome…'_

"Eres una estúpida ingenua! Como puedes llamar a Inuyasha mounstro con esta… con esta cosa aquí!"

Señalo al bandido en el suelo…

"Kagome… cálmate…"

"No me voy a calmar! Deberías de matarlo!"

"Kagome entrégame la perla… la llenaras de maldad…"

Kagome dio un grito de furia y la tierra tembló… y se sorprendió… si no se equivocaba… incluso sus ojos brillaban… siempre supo que Kagome era una miko… siempre supo que tenia poderes espirituales… pero a parte de verla lanzar flechar purificadoras a lo lejos… jamás la había visto hacer algo… algo que una miko hace… y este poder… nunca había sentido algo así…

"Defenderme es maldad! Evitar que me violen es maldad!"

Al percibir el temor de todos los demás en la cueva y pensar que Kagome estaría a punto de perder el control halo de su Hakama… cuando volteo a verlo y esos ojos brillantes se fijaron en el se sintió nervioso… si Kagome quisiera… pudiera purificar su trasero en instantes… si ella no quisiera el no podría tocar ni uno solo de sus cabellos…

"Kagome?"

Kagome le sonrió y dejo e brillar… la furia bajo despacio y finalmente desapareció… se puso de pie queriendo alejarse del moje y la miko lo antes posible… salió de la cueva y estaba casi seguro de que Kagome lo seguiría… así fue…

"Inuyasha y yo iremos a buscar a un amigo de el… ya veremos cuando regresaremos…"

Al escucharla acercarse se arrodillo en el suelo… Kagome subió a su espalda… el la sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a correr hacia el noreste en dirección del templo de aquella miko con aquel Youkai…

Xxxxxx

El sonido de la madera quemándose y los latidos del corazón de Kagome eran los principales sonidos que llegaban a sus orejas, Kagome estaba sentada a su lado mirando la fogata y el simplemente no podía hacer masque admirarla… al verla ahí sentada y sonriendo de esa forma tan pacifica no podía evitar pensar que lo que había sucedido era solamente un sueño… no podía evitar pensar que no podía haber sucedido… no podía pensar… que quería tocarla de nuevo…

Agito su cabeza hacia los lados evitando mirarla… había tratado de que las cosas regresaran a cómo eran antes… Kagome se sonrojaba de vez en cuando y el también lo hacía… estaba seguro de que las cosas no podrían volver a ser lo mismo… el lo que mas quería era estar ahí para protegerla… pero sabía que con estar con ella de esa manera lo ultimo que estaría haciendo era protegerla… que él estuviera a su lado significaría que la ensuciaría… que ya no sería una miko respetable… sino… sino…

"Inuyasha-sama!"

Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces… no se había dado cuenta de que my había llegado… a veces notaba la presencia de la pequeña pulga… pero en esta ocasión no la había notado… cuando sintió el diminuto piquete en el cuello golpeo a la pulga golpeándolo… extendió su mano como de costumbre y Myoga estaba ahí…

"Myoga-jisan…"

"Kagome-sama…"

La pulga miro a Kagome y brindo de su mano a su rodilla sentándose y mirándoles a ambos, Inuyasha frunció el seño de inmediato al ver a la pulga reírse por lo bajo…

"Inuyasha-sama… no pensé que usted avanzaría tan rápido con Kagome-sama…"

En cuanto termino de decir esa frase dio un keh! Y evito mirarlos a ambos sintiendo su rostro arder avergonzado y a la vez preocupado… si Myoga se había podido dar cuenta tan fácilmente casi que cualquier Youkai podría darse cuenta al instante… a metros de distancia… y eso… eso le preocupaba mas que nada…

"Kagome-sama… Inuyasha-sama no la ha marcado aun… pero cuando la marque será algo permanente… se formara un lazo entre sus almas que no podrá ser roto nunca… a menos que uno de ustedes muera… sabe eso?"

"Si, una amiga me lo explico hace tiempo…"

Inuyasha volteo a verla en ese instante sintiéndose sorprendido… eso… eso si que no lo había esperado…

"Tu… sabias?"

Kagome asintió…

"Claro Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha se puso de pie… mirándola serio… el quela había creído ingenua en gran cantidad de cosas… y quizás… quizás el ingenuo era el… y para colmo ella sabía sobre cosas pero no sobre sus consecuencias… era casi como una niña que veía las cosas como juego… y las cosas no estaban ni cerca de ser algo así… más bien… una pesadilla… o el infierno…

"Sabes lo que los humanos le dicen y hacen a los humanos marcados por Youkai… cosas horribles… intentaran asesinarte y degradarte de toda manera posible…"

Ella le sonrió a el…

"No me importa lo que me digan… y si me quieren hacer daño tu estarás ahí para protegerme…"

Inuyasha le miro asustado… era verdad que con la marca podría sentir si Kagome lo llamaba o estaba en peligro… eso había escuchado… pero el que supiera que algo le sucedía no le garantizaría que podría llegar a tiempo para salvarla… para evitar que la secuestraran… para evitar que…

"Kagome…"

Ella simplemente le sonrió…

"Yo se Inuyasha… y nada me hará mas feliz que me marques y todo sea permanente…"

Myoga se rio por lo bajo…

"Que sorprendente Kagome-sama… yo jamás he escuchado de un Hanyou marcando a una mujer… pero Inu-no-Taisho-sama creía que su cachorro con Izayoi-sama si encontraría un compañero o compañera… veo que estaba en lo correcto…"

"Y nuestros cachorros… como crees que serán tratados?"

Cuando Kagome volteo a verla sorprendida noto que había dicho esa frase un poco molesto pero no podía evitarlo! Quería gritarle que era un tonta que no estaba pensando… el había odiado a su padre por no estar ahí para proteger su madre… le no quería morir y dejar sola a Kagome… pero si moría… y si moría… quien cuidaría de ella?...

"Yo se que la gente de acá es tonta y cruel Inuyasha… pero nosotros los cuidaremos…"

Inuyasha gruño y brinco hacia un árbol… trato de ya no verla en el re4sto de la noche y pensar con claridad… pensar en las consecuencias de todo esto… y de lo sorprendente que era que cuando Kagome estaba tocándolo y mirándolo de esa forma no pensaba correctamente… entonces si8mplemente cerraría sus ojos y trataría de ignorarla…

Xxxxxx

Inuyasha se sentía nervioso… ansioso y preocupado… sabia porque venía a la aldea pero aun no se lo quería creer… Myoga dijo que iría con ellos… a él no le importaba ya que había dejado de bromar y decir cosas sobre marcar a una compañera desde que Inuyasha lo lanzo contra un árbol esta mañana…

Cada paso que deben por la aldea se sentía mas pesado pero no podía evitar notar que habían algunos Youkai en la aldea… levantando cosas pesadas o trabajando en arados… y se pregunto si podrían tener un futuro en esta aldea… y por un momento al ver a una pareja caminando con su niño pequeño se vio con Kagome en la misma situación… pero no había tal lugar… ellos eran humanos,… y si tenia mala suerte sus cachorros tendrían sus orejas y se sabría al instante que no eran humanos… de la misma forma en que el fui rechazado instantáneamente desde cachorro… durante toda su vida… hasta… Kagome…

Al llegar al tiempo y comenzar a subir la gradas se preocupo mas… sabia que después de una boda no habría marcha atrás… subieron las gradas despacio y en silencio… Kagome no había dicho mucho desde que my llego y el se había sentido de mal humor y preocupado…

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando pudieron observar el templo… Hoshiomi estaba partiendo leña vestido como un campesino común y corriente… Tsukiomi salió del templo con su ropa de Miko shinto acompañada por una señora y su bebe… la Miko así verles les sonrió abiertamente y él se sintió extraño… casi… casi bienvenido al lugar…

No pudo evitar abrir más sus ojos cuando la señora con su bebe les saludo al pasar a su lado y comenzar a bajar las gradas del templo…

Hoshiomi dejo de partir leña y se acerco a ellos sonriéndoles… y entonces Inuyasha noto que ambos olían fuertemente al otro y a… placer… sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y estar un poco mas nervioso..

"Buenos días… es un gusto verlos de nuevo…"

Tsukiomi llego hacia ellos igualmente sonriente…

"Kagome-san… Inuyasha-san… que gusto verles de nuevo…"

Cuando Hoshiomi clavo su mirada en Kagome de forma fija supo que se había percatado del olor…

"Que ha sucedido? pasen tomemos te y explíquenme lo que sucede…"

Kagome asintió y el y Kagome les siguieron…

Xxxxxx

Inuyasha estaba sonrojado mirando a Hoshiomui sacando esas ropas negras… cuando se volteo hacia el sonriéndole y entregándole la ropa sintió su rostro arder aun mas…

"Es necesario… esto?"

Hoshiomi se rio apoyándose contra la pared.

"Claro que si, sabes que la ceremonia es muy importante para ella ¿oh no?"

Inuyasha suspiro sintiendo la textura diferente de esta ropa, ropa que era mas para aparentar y lucirla que para darle un buen uso…

"Claro que lo se… es solo que…"

Inuyasha sintió su rostro arder mas, Myoga se carcajeo parándose sobre el espejo que había en la pequeña habitación…

"Lo que sucede, es que Inuyasha-sama esta nervioso por la noche de bodas…"

Hoshiomi sonrió, se alejo de la pares y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, Inuyasha se sorprendió pro este gesto.

"Estoy seguro de que tu miko será feliz contigo Inuyasha… lo único de lo que deberías de asegurarte después de la ceremonia es de que todo de acuerdo con tu raza este bien…"

Al decir esto Hoshiomi salió del lugar… Inuyasha volteo a ver a Myoga quien suspiro…

"Hoshiomi-san tiene razón Inuyasha-sama… tiene que ir a pedirle permiso a Sesshomaru-sama para tomar a Kagome-sama como su compañera así que no debería de preocuparse por la noche de bodas… al menos no para esta noche."

Inuyasha suspiro sintiéndose un poco mas calmando y aun mas nervioso por le hecho detener que ir a pedirle permiso a Sesshomaru… Myoga ya se lo había comentado antes pero ahora estaba seguro… se marcharía tan solo la ceremonia terminara para que no hubiera… tentación…

Xxxxxxx

Inuyasha estaba nervioso con Hoshiomi esperando a Kagome ya en donde realizarían la ceremonia, el pequeño cuarto se sentía bendecido pero no le incomodaba… cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro inquieto… estas ropas no le gustaban en lo absoluto… quería volver a ponerse su haori cuanto antes pero Hoshiomu había continuado insistiendo en que era necesario…

En el momento en que vio a Kagome y a la miko entrar por la puerta olvido todo respecto a lo incomodo que se sentía con su ropa al verla toda de blanco, con un poco de maquillaje cosa que jamás había visto en ella… nunca antes la había visto mas hermosa… a excepción de la noche en la cabaña…

Cuando Kagome y Tsukiomi finalmente estaban frente a el la miko avanzo… Hoshiomi se sentó a un lago junto con Myoga y la miko comenzó a hablar mirándoles a él y a Kagome… a ceremonia iba a comenzar…

Xxxxxx

En el momento en que la boda termino se dio a la fuga… corrió tan rápido como podía sintiéndose aun nervioso y aun pensándolo… sabia que para que Kagome aceptara tener la ceremonia con el era que estaba completamente segura… completamente…

Estaba segura de que quería estar con el a pesar de que era un Hanyou… per el sabia que Kagome no compendia en su totalidad lo que significaría ser la compañera de un Hanyou… ella era una humana hermosa… una miko… ella no conocía el rechazo o el irrespeto de los demás como el y su madre lo conocieron… como el lo vivía cada día y en todo lugar…. Excepto… excepto cuando estaba con Kagome…

Dejo de correr por las tierras del oeste para tratar de percibir algún aroma relacionado con el idiota de Sesshomaru… sabia que si le decía que no…

Llevo su mano hacia Tetsaiga tensándose…

Tendría que matarlo…

El viento cambio de dirección y percibió su aroma… era un aroma viejo de la mitad del día quizás… pero si había pasado por ahi se estaba acercando…

Xxxxxxx

Al amanecer luego de correr toda la noche percibió su olor mas fuertemente y cundo llego a un rio lo encontró… estaba con esa sapo que nunca se callaba hablando a su lado caminando del otro lado del rio… corrió adelantándose y brinco parándose frente a el… tenso…

"Y tu que haces aquí?"

Inuyasha gruño y sabiendo que lo hacia por Kagome se inclino saludando a Sesshomaru…

"He venido a pedir tu permiso… para tomar a Kagome como mi compañera…"

Sesshomaru se sorprendió… por supuesto que no dejo que se notara la expresión en su rosto roe n su aroma, pero aun así era algo sorprendente… de acuerdo con la voluntad de su padre si alguna vez Inuyasha pedía permiso para tomar una compañera el tenia que dárselo inmediatamente…

'_Mejor… así me olvidare de esa humana loca…'_

Inuyasha gruño y el se enfado por esto… venia a pedir algo y lo hacia de esta forma tan altanera… tal vez podría divertirse un rato burlándose del Hanyou…

"Y la mujer… y ha aceptado?"

Inuyasha gruño una vez mas…

"Anoche realizamos la ceremonia humana… de unión…"

Se sorprendió nuevamente por esto mirando a Inuyasha… después de todo la sangre de su padre corría por sus venas... y esa mujer… era diferente… tal vez por eso… por eso era que su padre había ido a terminar enredándose con una humana…per la odiaba,… y odiaba a Inuyasha… pero esa miko extraña… a ella no la odiaba…

"Haz lo que quiera, mientras que la humana lo acepte y sepa las consecuencias.."

Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia el y para su sorpresa Inuyasha le sonrió…

Eso si le sorprendió…

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de no tener que luchar contra Sesshomaru nada le garantizaba que le ganaría… aunque quería matarlo por haber secuestrado a Kagome… pero… pero no había dicho que no… al contrario no le había dado muchas vueltas…

"Gracias… Sesshomaru…"

Con esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr un poco más despacio de vuelta al templo… Sesshomaru simplemente con los ojos abiertos de par en par vio la silueta del Hanyou marchándose a lo lejos… Inuyasha… ese Hanyou maleducado y estúpido le dio las gracias…

'_Tal vez esa mujer le esta enseñando algo después de todo…'_

Respiro hondo y continuo con su caminando decidiendo olvidarse de lo que acababa de suceder…

Xxxxxxx

Al anochecer hizo una pequeña fogata y cazo un par de conejos para cenar… no había descansado en todo el día pero ya tenía hambre y calculando llegaría al amanecer al templo… no quería dejar a Kagome mucho tiempo sola… pero como Sesshomaru no había estado muy lejos no había hecho mal tiempo…

Al terminar de denar apago la fogata y decidió caminar despacio por el bosque mientras se relajaba un momento elevando su mirada la luna pensando… a estas horas en la siguiente noches estaría con Kagome… sintió su mejillas sonrojarse solamente de pensarlo... que tendría que tocarla de nuevo… y…

Agito su cabeza hacia los lados…. No… lo que realmente debieran de preocuparle eran los cachorros... y como marcarla… sabia que los humanos eran frágiles y el cuello de Kagome era tan pequeño y delicado… y si no la marcaba bien… y si la lastimaba…

"No puedes lastimarla idiota…"

Claro que no, nunca se lo perdonaría si mismo si llegaba a lastimarla… tenia que tener mucho cuidado y pensar en todo lo que hacia…

Xxxxxxx

Al amanecer ya estaba de vuelta en el templo… al ver a Kagome le sonrió la noto vestida nuevamente como una miko shinto… sabia que le haría preguntas sobre su viaje y le miraría de esa forma que hacia que no pudiera evitar sus preguntas… así que decidió adelantársele y decirle que debían de regresar a la aldea no quería que nadie enviara por ellos en una búsqueda y descubrieran donde habían estado… Kagome acepto de inmediato sin decir nada mas y así se despidieron de Tsukiomi y Hosiomi quienes les desearon suerte y les pidieron que les visitaran cuando tuvieran hijos… o que incluso si Kagome necesitaba ayuda para el parto ella estaría feliz de ayudarles… Inuyasha se sonrojo antes esto pero se sintió inmensamente agradecido… no sabia si el seria capaz de ayudar a Kagome en algo así y quería darle todo lo mejor a Kagome y apoyo en un momento así departe de otra mujer era lo que seguramente necesitaría…

'_Solo espero que las cosas salgan bien…'_

Xxxxxx

Tan solo pudieron un pie en la aldea el huyo… quería que Kagome fuera con Kikyo y realmente no creía que su presencia ayudaría a que no pelearan… además no creía que Kikyo se volviera a atrever a golpear a Kagome después de la demostración de poder que hizo en aquella cueva ates de que se marcharan… de hecho aun estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que Kagome teniendo tal poder pudiendo purificarlo al instante por tocarla le había permitido… sintiendo la mejillas arder siguió a Kagome por la aldea viéndola dirigirse hasta la cabaña de Kikyo…

Cuando entro se acomodo en un árbol dispuesto a escuchar cerrando los ojos…

"Hasta que regresaste."

"Inuyasha tenia cosas que hacer…"

"Porque te niegas a ayudar ese bandido?"

Kagome suspiro…

"Ya te dije que fue el quien envió a un grupo de bandidos a atacarnos a Inuyasha y a mi… y no escucharte lo que dijo?"

Kikyo suspiro…

"Kaede sal."

Vio a la pequeña Kaede saliendo de la cabaña con una cesta yendo a cortar plantas medicinales seguramente…

"Kagome… no pensé que el hecho de que hombres sintieran deseo por ti te molestara…"

"Claro que me molesta… a cualquiera le molesta."

"Y que hay de Inuyasha…?"

Kagome suspiro…

"Eso es diferente, yo amo a Inuyasha… Inuyasha nunca me lastimaría."

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón latía mas fuerte y rápidamente ante esas palaras que no dejaban de sorprenderle y parecerle imposibles…

"No tiene necesidad de lastimarte… si en algún caso tuviera deseos carnales tu los cumplirías por el cierto?"

Kagome suspiro…

"Después de una boda, si."

Kikyo se rio burlonamente y el gruño… bueno… de hecho ni él lo creía mucho…

"Si que haces bromas chiquilla… tu no entiendes nada, realmente no tengo idea de en que aldea naciste… nadie aceptaría unir en matrimonio a una Miko y un Hanyou… nadie…"

Kagome suspiro…

"Que haremos con Onigumo?"

"Continuar atendiéndolo hasta que se recupere un poco y regrese al lugar de donde vino…"

Kagome suspiro…

"Recuerda esto Kikyo… si sigue ayudándolo es probable que cosas horribles pasen… y todo será tu culpa."

"De que hablas?"

"Recuérdalo…"

Al ver a Kagome salir de la cabaña y alzar su mirada la cielo de la tarde justo antes del atardecer y sus mejillas sonrojarse supo que era en lo que estaba pensando… el mismo se sonrojo ante esto… mas valía que se apresurara a asegurarse de que no habían Youkai alrededor y que la cabaña estuviera lista… para esta noche…

Porque a pesar de que esa nervioso… ya no podía esperar mas…

Jueves 10 de marzo de 2011

Holaaaaaa! He terminado de revisar el cap finalmente xD siento haberme tardado tanto en subir este segundo cap, pero es que tenia la mitad muy mal redactada y le agregue mas, de hecho me quedo mas largo de lo que tengo como "regla" de dejar de 10-12 páginas los caps y este me salió de 14 xD

Weno weno espero que les haya gustado, ya medio comencé el siguiente cap pero aun no me decido muy bien como hacerlo xD una pregunta

Lemon o no?

Ustedes que dicen? Realmente no se si hacerlo o no xD jijiji denme su opinión xD

Weno weno una vez mas gracias por leer! Y gomen por el retraso pero es que estuve súper enfermita como 2 días, no fui ni a la universidad ni a trabajar xD pero hoy ya me siento mejor xD

Weno gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo cap xD

Ya matta nee!

Gambateeeeee!

Eiko007


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Todo estaba completamente oscuro…

No había nada…

Vio una luz a lo lejos e intento acercarse, para su sorpresa… podía moverse… moverse hacia la luz…

Avanzo hasta esta y finamente se detuvo mirando… aquella escena…

Aquel momento en que Onigumo la había atacado, en aquel tiempo atrás cuando luchaban con Miroku y Sango… en aquel tiempo… cuando Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kikyo… cuando había luchando contra Inuyasha en forma de escorpión cerca de la cueva donde Naraku se formo… pero este Onigumo… tenía un rostro diferente… y ahora lo recordaba claramente…

Sintió que caía al vacio y todo se volvió negro una vez mas…

Repentinamente estaba en la cueva con Onigumo… el Onigumo de ahora… estaba sonriéndole usando simplemente una Yukata negra… negra como sus ojos… ella nunca había creído que algún humano pudiera nacer con tales ojos… pero Onigumo por lo visto si había podido nacer con tales ojos… le sonrió de una forma pervertida y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella… quiso retroceder, alejarse y no pudo moverse…

Onigumo se carcajeo suavemente… usando una vos muy similar a la de Naraku…

"Cierta bruja me enseño un par de hechizos…"

Ella simplemente le vio aterrada y Onigumo aparto de su pecho la Yukata, para su sorpresa ese pecho tenia cicatrices, no era un pecho perfecto, la sonrisa que le dio cuando se acerco a ella le estremeció… y comenzó a querer escapar… esto tenía que ser un sueño… una pesadilla… no era real…

El hombre se rio por lo bajo y bajo su Kosode… ella intento moverse de nuevo y no pudo…

'_No… déjame…'_

No podía si quiera hablar o gritar…

'_Inuyasha…'_

Cuando comenzó a tocar su piel desnuda sintió repulsión, trato de moverse cuanto pudo gritando en su mente llamando a Inuyasha… queriendo despertar…

"Nadie me dice que no miko, y aunque sea de esta forma, serás mía."

"No!"

Xxxxxxx

Abrió los ojos de golpe sudando, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora y sabiendo que estaba completamente aterrada, había sido un hechizo… algo… sentía que le faltaba el aire y se sentó en el futón mirando a su alrededor en la cabaña... todo estaba bastante oscuro pero no de una forma que no pudiera ver nada mas… se abrazo a si misma cubriéndose con la frazada aun sintiendo la tela del Kosode cubriéndola… se sentía desnuda… abusada…

Inuyasha entro en ese momento a la cabaña mirándola preocupado…

"Kagome… que sucede? Que paso?"

Ella simplemente sintió las lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos y se lanzo contra el abrazándolo y llorando contra su pecho… estaba completamente aterrada… era un hechizo… algún tipo de hechizo… sabia que de una forma u otra… había sido real…

"Inuyasha…"

Se había quedado dormida y no sabía en qué momento… Kikyo entro junto con Kaede… Kikyo les miro… desaprobando… Inuyasha la soltó y permaneció mirándola fijamente… Kagome simplemente asintió y luego de que el Hanyou volteara a ver a la miko y a la niña salió de la cabaña…

"Nos ayudaras a preparar la cena Kagome?"

Kagome asintió… necesitaba hacer algo y dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder… tenía que hablar con Inuyasha respecto a… hacer algo intimo… por el hecho de perder sus poderes espirituales… pero más que nunca quería estar con Inuyasha… tenía miedo ahora también… miedo a lo que podía suceder… siempre quiso estar con Inuyasha… soñó con ello… pero si algo… tan malo como ser obligada a tal cosa con alguien más… no sabía… no sabía si podría sobrevivir a tal cosa… a algo como eso…

Se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña en busca el más agua para preparar la cena… esta noche… debían de hablar y también… terminar lo que había comenzado, desde hace más de un mes…

Xxxxxxxx

Inuyasha miro a Kagome desde lejos preocupado, el viento frio de la noche le rodeo, había terminado de preparar las cosas en la cabaña a penas y justo cuando había decidido cenar un par de frutas sintió… una opresión en su pecho y un mal presentimiento, recorrió el área por completo, y cuando percibió el fuerte olor a pánico en Kagome… a un temor tan profundo corrió de inmediato a la cabaña encontrándola completamente desconcertada, al borde de las lagrimas y sudando como si hubiera corrido kilómetros… pensó que era una pesadilla… pero no creo fuera una normal cuando percibió un leve aroma a tierra… y a algo más… algo que no había podido identificar…

Kagome se había aferrado a el completamente aterrorizada y eso no el gustaba… quería preguntar que había sucedido… a quien tenia que matar… pero Kikyo le respondió… tal vez… tal vez esta noche harían algo más que hablar… pero hablar y preguntarle sobre esto seria lo principal…

"Kagome…"

Sea lo que sea que había sucedido o sucedería… el la protegería… a costa de su propia vida…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Después de cenar Kikyo se dirigió a ordenar hiervas y Kaede le pidió permiso a su hermana para ir a jugar a la casa de Toshio… la miko dejo a la niña marcharse advirtiéndole que regresara pronto o ella iría a recogerla… Kagome simplemente se preparo un poco de te sintiéndose nerviosa… estaba esperando impaciente la llegada de Inuyasha… Kikyo no había notado nada diferente en ella y se preguntaba si después de que Inuyasha y ella… terminaran lo que había comenzado en aquella noche… lo notaria…

"Vas a entrenar como una verdadera Miko o seguirá siendo solamente un juego para ti Kagome?"

Kagome suspiro… no era un juego para ella… era menos que un juego incluso que para Kikyo… sobre todo por lo que había sucedido… por las consecuencias que sabia habían en caso de que Onigumo llegara transformarse en Naraku…

"No es un juego…"

"Claro que lo es, renuncias en cuanto se te da la gana y te pasas día y noche con un hombre… si un día ya no tiene tus poderes espirituales porque dejaste que te ensuciara no me sorprendería…"

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par… perdería sus poderes espirituales? Podía ser eso verdad?

"Y si eso llegara a suceder tendrías que entregarme la perla por obligación… ya que no tendrías ninguna habilidad para protegerla…"

Kagome bajo su mirada pensando… Miroku si tenía poderes espirituales y era un pervertido… era probable que solamente hablara y dijera cosas y nunca realmente hubiera estado con una mujer… pero y si… y si sus poderes desaparecían? Necesitaba preguntarle a alguien… pero Tsukiomi tenía poderes… y ella y Hoshiomi… eran compañeros cierto? Tenía que peguntarle a Inuyasha…

"Kagome…"

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Y si eso llegara a suceder tendrías que entregarme la perla por obligación… ya que no tendrías ninguna habilidad para protegerla…"

Inuyasha gruño escuchando el comentario al acercarse a la pequeña cabaña… esa desgraciada de Kikyo… seguía regañando a Kagome y tratando de quitarle la perla… y no podía evitar preguntarse si ella misma no deseaba tener la perla para pedir algún deseo en lugar de simplemente protegerla "honradamente"…

Escucho como el ritmo al que el corazón de Kagome latía se acelero un poco y detesto a Kikyo… hacia que Kagome se preocupara… si Kikyo no fuera mujer la golpearía por eso…

"Kagome…"

xxxxxxxxx

Kagome sintió su corazón latir más rápidamente al escucharlo llamarla… Kikyo suspiro mal humorada y la miro de forma seria…

"Pareces más una chiquilla que Kaede… y más vale que regreses esta noche…"

Kagome se puso de pie…

"No eres mi madre Kikyo…"

Kikyo le miro furiosa…

"No… pero soy tu responsable… vives conmigo y Kaede… y si ya no quieres que sea así simplemente lárgate de aquí…"

Kagome simplemente inclino su cabeza hacia la miko que aparentemente estaba furiosa…

"Buenas noches Kikyo…"

Con esto salió de la cabaña mirando a Inuyasha… el simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque… Kagome lo siguió y luego de que se adentraran en el bosque todo se volvió bastante oscuro… a penas y veía la silueta de blanco frente a ella… sintiéndose nerviosa y tratando de no tropezarse pensó en Kikyo…

Recordó su rostro molesto… esas actitudes… Kikyo parecía estar… celosa? No… eso era imposible, Kikyo detestaba a Inuyasha en esta época… aunque… podría ser posible que Kikyo estuviera secretamente interesada en Inuyasha? Su corazón latió más rápidamente y el miedo la invadió en ese momento se tropezó y estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando sintió manos sujetarla…

"Keh! Tonta ten más cuidado…"

"Inuyasha… no miro nada está muy oscuro…"

Inuyasha no dijo nada… pero la cargo en sus brazos y brinco… sintió su estomago revolverse ante el gesto y trato de apoyar su rostro en su pecho… si… pero no importaba cuanto Kikyo estuviera interesada en Inuyasha… Inuyasha no estaba enamorada de ella… no esta vez… cuando el Hanyou brinco por arriba de los arboles parte de la luz de la luna llego a ellos… y finalmente estaba frente a la pequeña cabaña…

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sintió su estomago revolverse cuando Kagome se puso nervosa y feliz a la vez…

"Pareces más una chiquilla que Kaede… y más vale que regreses esta noche…"

La escucho ponerse de pie… realmente Kikyo le estaba hartando…

"No eres mi madre Kikyo…"

"No… pero soy tu responsable… vives conmigo y Kaede… y si ya no quieres que sea así simplemente lárgate de aquí…"

Inuyasha no pudo reprimir el gruñido que se escapo de sus labios… Kikyo no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido entre él y Kagome y ya la estaba echando… las cosas se pondrían difíciles… tenía que decirle esto a Kagome…

"Buenas noches Kikyo…"

Cuando la vio salir de la cabaña y sonreírle mirándole de esa forma en que ella le miraba se dio la vuelta evitando mirarla y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la cabaña… cuando se adentraron en el bosque Kagome comenzó a caminar un poco más despacio y el también lo hizo… tratando de no dejarle muy atrás…

Al oler nerviosismo provenir de Kagome y escucharle dar pasos más descuidados se acerco un poco más a ella presintiendo que se caería… justo como lo había previsto Kagome dio un pequeño grito y él se volteo cachándola en sus brazos…

"Keh! Tonta ten más cuidado…"

"Inuyasha… no miro nada está muy oscuro…"

Parpadeo varis veces dándose cuenta… el veía todo con claridad… no se había puesto a pensar en que Kagome era humana y no miraría de la forma en que el lo hacía… se reprendió a si mismo mentalmente pro no haber pensado en ello… cargo a la muchacha en sus brazos y Kagome apretó su rostro contra su pecho despidiendo felicidad… amaba captar ese olor en ella lo hacía sentir increíblemente feliz a el mismo…

Después de dar un par de brincos sobre los arboles finalmente llego al pequeño claro un poco oculto donde había construido la cabaña… dejo a Kagome pararse por si misma y percibió una ola de nerviosismo de su parte… el mismo trago lentamente sintiéndose nervioso…

xxxxxxxxx

Kagome se sorprendió de ver luz en su interior… cuando Inuyasha le dejo en el suelo y avanzo caminando despacio hacia la cabaña, al entrar sintió sus mejillas arder al ver el futón rodeado de flores y la pequeña fogata iluminando la habitación… Kagome se volteo hacia Inuyasha y vio sus mejillas sonrojadas… ella también se sintió apenada y avanzo quitándose la sandalias hasta sentarse en el futón… el cuarto tenía un aroma agradable… una combinación entre flores y canela…

Se sentó en el suave futón con sabanas blancas sintiéndose completamente halagada… sabía que Inuyasha no era en lo absoluto romántico… y mucho menos sabia como decir cosas bonitas… pero por acciones como estas es que se enamoro de él… y sabía que era su forma de expresarse…

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y suspiro… ella volteo a verlo y cuando su mirada se clavo en la brillante mirada del Hanyou sintió todo su estomago lleno de mariposas revoloteando…

"Kagome… te… a…mo… y… …"

Inuyasha gruño y evito su mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, Kagome le sonrió y se acerco a el apoyándose en su hombro… Inuyasha volteo a verla pero ella resistió las ganas de verlo…

"Yo también te amo Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha simplemente la abrazo y le acerco mas a el… ella simplemente respiro hondo sintiéndose prácticamente adormecida con el agradable y suave aroma en la cabaña…

Xxxxxxx

Cuando percibió que Kagome estaba nerviosa y feliz se sintió bien al haber seguido el consejo de Myoga… no tenía idea de cómo hacer esto… lo único que le había dicho referente a la marca era "que se dejara llevar"… keh! Y como iba a comprender eso… necesitaba instrucciones… pero no se las había dado… y ni loco le hubiera preguntado a alguien más… _por un momento había visto una imagen borrosa de morado con azul oscuro riéndose…_ y no tenía idea de que tenía que ver eso con esto… quizás se estaba volviendo loco como Kagome…

Cuando Kagome entro y admiro la cabaña el la siguió de cerca… sintiéndose apenado… Kagome volteo a verle con las mejillas hermosamente sonrojadas y luego de quitarse las sandalias avanzo y se sentó en el futón… el la siguió y se sentó a su lado…

Trago lentamente pensando en cómo comenzar… necesitaba decirle algo… le costaba mucho decir las cosas… pero a Kagome no le costaba! Ella siempre decía lo que sentía y lo que pensaba… a el si le costaba mucho trabajo creérselo… volteo verla y suspiro… cuando Kagome volteó a verle con esos ojos chocolates profundos sintió que si garganta no quería dejar escapar las palabras… pero tenía que… era necesario decírselo… Kagome lo merecía y mucho mas…

"Kagome… te… a…mo… y… …"

Gruño por no poder terminar de decir su frase y evito mirarla sintiéndose nervioso y decepcionado de no haber podido decírselo… maldita sea… Kagome se apoyo contra su hombro respirando hondo…

"Yo también te amo Inuyasha…"

Sintió su corazón latir más rápido feliz en su pecho y la abrazo acercándola a él… esto se le dificultaba mucho menos que decirle las cosas… era mas fácil simplemente abrazarla y dejarle sentir sus sentimientos de esa forma…

xxxxxxxxxxx

No sabía como preguntárselo a Inuyasha… así que decidió ser simplemente directa…

"Hoshiomi y Tsukiomi… son compañeros?"

Inuyasha se tardo un poco en contestar…

"Si…"

"Desde antes que nosotros llegamos la primera vez?"

"Si… porque?"

Kagome simplemente movió su cabeza hacia los lados sonriendo…

"No por nada…"

Se sintió feliz… si eran compañeros desde antes que ellos llegaran cuando Tsukiomi había usado sus poderes espirituales y había sido después de _eso_…

Suspiro y se separo de Inuyasha llevando sus manos hacia la pequeña cuerda que sujetaba su Kosode cerrado…

"Ka… Kagome…"

Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha sintiéndose apenada al verlo sorprendido y con las mejillas sonrojadas… le vio levantar las manos en su dirección como si queriendo ser el quien la desnudaría y ella sonrió… si… lo dejaría hacerlo… cuando vio que el Hanyou dudo por unos momentos más tomo sus mano y las coloco en sus pechos… Inuyasha se tenso… pero después de unos momentos la sorprendió lazándose contra ella besándola…

Kagome gimió al sentir a Inuyasha introducir su lengua en su boca y gemir mientras comenzaba a meter las manos entre sus Kosodes para tocarla… Inuyasha estaba… dejándose llevar…

'_Si…'_

Y dejo de besar sus labios y se deslizo hasta su cuello besándola y raspando levemente su piel con sus colmillos erizando su piel… se arqueo contra el sintiendo su cuerpo arder y apretando sus piernas juntas… tanto tiempo… después de tanto tiempo fantaseando con el… finalmente… finalmente Inuyasha y ella… harían el amor…

xxxxxxx

"Hoshiomi y Tsukiomi… son compañeros?"

Se sorprendió por la pregunta… pensó que había dejado todo esto muy claro para ella y por eso estaba tan decidida…

"Si…"

"Desde antes que nosotros llegamos la primera vez?"

"Si… porque?"

Kagome simplemente movió su cabeza hacia los lados contra su hombro…

"No por nada…"

Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces mirando la cabeza de la muchacha… no sabía porque era su duda… si había visto algún comportamiento extraño entre Hoshiomi y Tsukiomi y pensaba que ellos serian así también… o tal vez…

Kagome se separo suspirando y cuando el la miro se sorprendió por verla llevando sus manos hacia su Kosode soltando la pequeña cuerda que lo mantenía cerrado…

"Ka… Kagome…"

'_yo quiero…'_

Sintió su rostro arder… maldita sea… no podía ni siquiera decírselo… que quería ser él quien le quitara la ropa… que quería estar seguro de que ella lo dejaría tocarla… se sorprendió cuando Kagome tomo sus manos las coloco sobre sus pechos…. Se sentó por un momento… pero luego se sintió relajado y decidió darle las gracias por comprenderlo… por saber lo que no pudo decirle con palabras… se acerco a ella y la beso… pensó primero en besarla suavemente… pero cuando sintió el sabor de sus labios... quiso mas…

Introdujo su lengua en su boca besándola y gimiendo al comenzar a meter sus manos entre sus Kosode queriendo tocar su piel de nuevo… sentía su sangre arder y solamente quería tocarla más… besarla más… su olor lo estaba volviendo loco…

'_Mía…'_

Cuando comenzó a besar su cuello liberando sus labios Kagome gimió de la forma más exquisita haciendo que la dureza dentro de su Hakama diera un tirón y cuando se arqueo contra el gruño sintiéndose mareado por su aroma… nunca había percibió un aroma que lo hiciera estar mas seguro de que ella no mentía en lo absoluto cuando le decía que lo amaba… que quería estar con el…

'_Kagome…'_

xxxxxx

Comenzó a soltar el Haori del Hanyou mientras él se encargaba de besar cada centímetro de sus pechos que descubrían al tirar levemente de su ropa… al liberar al Hanyou de su Haori hábilmente y apartar el Kosode deslizo sus manos por su pecho… tantas veces hacia removido la ropa… apresurada y preocupada llevándose de sangre en el proceso tratando de salvar su vida… y ahora… ahora lo tocaba porque era suyo… finalmente Inuyasha era suyo… solo suyo…

Inuyasha se separo de sus pechos y siguió tirando de sus Kosodes… ella le empujo levemente… Inuyasha se alejo de ella sentándose en sus talones mientras ella se sentó quitándose el Kosode después de aflojar también la Hakama… Inuyasha le miro sonrojado…

"Ka… Kagome… gomen… es… estas segura?"

Ella simplemente le sonrió llevando sus manos hacia sus mejillas apartando su flequillo de su frente…

"Completamente segura Inuyasha… nunca he estado mas segura de nada en toda mi vida…"

Inuyasha trago lentamente mirándola a los ojos…

"Es algo para siempre… vivirás tanto tiempo como yo… serás solo mía…"

Kagome asintió… Inuyasha le sonrió y se colocó nuevamente sobre ella besándola suavemente… cuando se separaron Kagome volvió a llevar sus manos a su rostro…

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cuando finalmente puso soltar mas de su Kosode comenzó a besar su piel sintiéndose en el cielo… su piel sabia tan bien… era como su olor… y era tan suave… continuo besando su piel hasta llegar a sus suaves pechos gruñendo… enterró un poco su rostro entre ellos… no sabía porque… pero hacer eso le sentía hacer sentir feliz… querido… cuando Kagome comenzó a soltar su Haori y Kosode se sintió un poco más nervioso pero al lamer su piel no se disminuía su valor…

Cuando Kagome deslizo sus manos por su piel reprimió un gemido… Kagome lo estaba tocando… lo tocaba como él la estaba tocando a ella… como si pensara que fuera hermoso… que lo quería tanto… Kagome lo hacía sentir tan especial…

Se separo de ella para que dejara de ponerlo nervioso que lo tocara así… ella ya le había quitado el Haori y Kosode… ahora quería quitar los Kosodes de ella… Kagome le empujo suavemente el se sentó en sus talones tratando de no respirar tan agitadamente… Kagome quito sus Kosodes y empezó a aflojar su Hakama… el simplemente sintió su rostro arder… su miembro dio un tirón en el interior de su Hakama al recordar la última vez que la había visto y tocado así… si se desnudaba… ya no podría contenerse…

"Ka… Kagome… gomen… es… estas segura?"

Kagome simplemente levanto su mirada hacia el sonriéndose sentándose y colocando sus manos en sus mejillas… solamente su madre hacia tocar así su rostro… solamente Kagome le veía de esa forma… aparto el flequillo de su frente y le sonrió de esa forma que le revolvía el estomago… cuando le veía así… como si era lo más importante para ella en el mundo sabia que podría haber todo… lo que sea por ella…

"Completamente segura Inuyasha… nunca he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida…"

Inuyasha trago lentamente mirándola a los ojos… tenía que estar completamente seguro de que estuviera segura… que ni tuviera dudas… que comprendiera…

"Es algo para siempre… vivirás tanto tiempo como yo… serás solo mía…"

Kagome asintió y él le sonrió besándola de nuevo colocándose sobre ella… el beso suavemente esta vez deleitándose con su sabor… Kagome correspondió a su beso de la misma manera… y cuando se separo de ella para admirar su rostro sonrojado Kagome llevo de nuevo sus manos a su rostro…

xxxxxxxxx

"Y tu Inuyasha… serás solo mío?"

Inuyasha simplemente le miro con esa mirada tierna y que hacía que las mariposas en su estomago bailaran…

"Solo tuyo…"

Kagome le sonrió…

"Me lo prometes?"

Inuyasha se rio suavemente besando la punta de su nariz…

"Kagome… para comenzar quien más quisiera a un Hanyou como yo?"

Kagome lo miro con tristeza…

"Oh Inuyasha… deja de decir esas cosas…"

"Pero si es…"

Lo silenció colocando sus manos sobre sus labios…

"Por favor… prométemelo… promete que no me dejaras…"

Sintió las lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos… sabía que era injusto pedirle que le prometiera tal cosa… pero no lo soportaría… no sobreviviría si Inuyasha llegara a dejarla después de esto…

"Jamás voy a dejarte Kagome… y te protegeré, a como dé lugar… para siempre."

Kagome le sonrió e Inuyasha le miro confundido ahora…

"Tú también… prométeteme que no me dejaras… que serás solo mía…"

Kagome le sonrió al Hanyou nervioso…

"Te lo prometo Inuyasha… siempre… para siempre…"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Y tu Inuyasha… serás solo mío?"

Miro a Kagome fijamente confundido por la pregunta, era un poco ilógica, pero el respondería, lo que fuera…

"Solo tuyo…"

Kagome le sonrió…

"Me lo prometes?"

Se rio suavemente besando la punta de su nariz… le gustaba, era pequeña y respingona, siempre había querido hacerlo, sobre todo cuando estaba enojada, y ahora no lo estaba, pero esa mirada confundida y un poco indecisa le hacía tener ganas de besar su nariz también, su Kagome…

"Kagome… para comenzar quien más quisiera a un Hanyou como yo?"

Solamente a ella, que tal vez estaba un poco loquita, podría ocurrírsele que alguien mas quisiera estar con el, menos hablarle o estar cerca de él, mucho menos tocarlo, y… pues… hacer estas cosas con el… Kagome lo miro con tristeza…

"Oh Inuyasha… deja de decir esas cosas…"

"Pero si es…"

Kagome le miro a los ojos firmemente, con dolor profundo en ellos, sintió que su garganta se seco al ver esa mirada en ella… su madre le veía de esa forma de vez en cuando… cuando Kagome coloco sus dedos sobre sus labios tuvo la intensión de lamerlos… pero la mirada de Kagome comenzó a distraerlo…

"Por favor… prométemelo… promete que no me dejaras…"

Al verla preocupada sintió que debería de gritarle o golpearla, solamente a Kagome se le podría ocurrir que el la dejaría, si había estado solo y sido miserable desde que su madre murió, y aun antes de eso, siendo maltratado por todos a su alrededor, viendo como maltrataban igualmente a su madre, las únicas personas que no le habían lastimado jamás, habían sido su madre y Kagome… como podría el querer dejar a esta mujer…

"Jamás voy a dejarte Kagome… y te protegeré, a como de lugar… para siempre."

Cuando Kagome le sonrió se sintió confundido, pero ella parecía… aliviada… ahora el necesitaba pedírselo, sabía que no era justo, que un Hanyou no merecía pedir algo así, pero si Kagome llegara a abandonarlo… no… no sabría que haría…

"Tú también… prométeteme que no me dejaras… que serás solo mía…"

Kagome simplemente le sonrió de esa forma en que ella siempre le sonreía una vez más y su corazón brinco rápidamente en su pecho lleno de felicidad…

"Te lo prometo Inuyasha… siempre… para siempre…"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha le sonrió y la beso de nuevo… mientras el beso se volvía mas profundo se las ingenio para llevar sus manos hacia su Hakama… después de haber pasado usando Hakama tanto tiempo ella misma había logrado obtener la habilidad en soltarla fácilmente… y le libero casi tan fácilmente como el Haori… Inuyasha gimió cuando ella lo toco dándose cuenta de que no había más ropa debajo de la Hakama… sintió su piel erizarse… con que Inuyasha andaba por ahí desnudo debajo del Haori…

Inuyasha gruño y se levanto pateando la Hakama y quitándosela soltando la de ella apurado... se sonrojo al verlo desnudo… sin poder evitar clavar su mirada en esa parte desconocida de su anatomía… quería mirarlo siempre… tocar cada centímetro de su piel…

Después…

Inuyasha finalmente soltó su Hakama y la deslizo para abajo frunciendo el ceño al ver las bragas que había cosido para ella misma… es solo que no se había acostumbrado a usar la ropa interior de esta época… había decidió hacer su propia ropa interior… para que Inuyasha no se debatirá mas con la ropa levanto sus caderas y deslizo la ropa hacia abajo…

Inuyasha entonces le miro fijamente entre las piernas… y se sintió apenada… pero ella lo había estado mirando sin ninguna vergüenza… era simplemente justo que lo dejara mirar…

Cuando paso mas tiempo, tanto que incluso los latidos de su corazón dejaron de ser tan fuerte y apresurados se sintió mas incomoda que avergonzada… porque Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla… justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo para que reaccionara Inuyasha comenzó a agacharse hacia ella… su corazón volvió a latir incluso un poco más fuerte y rápido que antes… su respiración se agito… sus piernas temblaron de lo tensa que estaba a la expectativa… las mariposas en su estomago revolotearon nuevamente y cuando Inuyasha deslizo su lengua por ese lugar gimió arqueando su espalda… abrió sus ojos mirando el techo de la pequeña cabaña sintiéndose avergonzada e incapaz de voltear a verlo…

Inuyasha deslizo su lengua sobre ella y finalmente la introdujo en su interior… gimió y se tenso… se sentía tan…

Inuyasha se aparto repentinamente…

"Kagome… te lastime?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

'_Mía…'_

No podía evitar dejar de pensarlo, y sentía su corazón llenarse de felicidad pensando en ello, le sonrió a la muchacha y se acerco a sus labios reclamándoles en un beso nuevamente… gruño al sentir el calor aumentarse una vez más… no estaba tocando su piel contra la suya pero sin ropas de por medio… había algo más que adhería a sus nervios… gruño levemente cuando Kagome comenzó a soltar su Hakama sorprendiéndole… Myoga le había dicho que fuera cuidadoso con Kagome… que no fuera a ofenderse si ella era tímida y no demostraba muchas reacciones… si ella casi no participaba en el acto… que con el tiempo el podría enseñarle…

Al gemir profundamente sintiéndose estremecerse al sentir la pequeña mano de Kagome envolverse a su alrededor tocándolo donde nadie nunca antes lo había tocado permaneció completamente inmóvil estremeciéndose… definitivamente Kagome no estaba reaccionando de la forma en que Myoga le había dicho… pero…. Era Kagome… ella nunca actuaba como se suponía que tenía que actuar…

Se levanto alejándose de ella sintiendo que extrañaba en tan solo segundos esa leve presión y la sensación de su piel suave en el… pero quería verla también… quería desnudarla… termino de quitarse la Hakama sin voltear a verla sintiéndose un poco apenado… cuando termino de deshacerse de su Hakama y reunió el valor para verla… Kagome estaba mirando fijamente debajo de su ombligo… sintió su rostro arder…

Myoga le había dicho que incluso era posible que Kagome le pidiera estar a oscuras o que todo sucediera debajo de las sabanas… y Kagome… definitivamente no estaba pidiéndole no ver nada… se sintió aun más nervioso y su estomago se revolvió… Kagome lo estaba viendo como si se tratara de algo… fascinante… definitivamente Kagome… era alguien muy diferente…

Movió su cabeza hacia los lados y se inclino hacia ella deslizando sus manos sobre su pequeña y suave cintura, era su turno de descubrirla… de verla desnuda una vez más… y esta vez… tocarla y poseerla…

'_Mía!'_

Reprimió el gruñido que quiso escapar de su garganta y bajo la Hakama… para su sorpresa y confusión Kagome no estaba desnuda… estaba cubierta con algún tipo extraño de fondushi… parpadeo varias veces tratando de pensar en cómo quitarlo o preguntarle a Kagome… pero antes de que pudiera reunir el valor para intentar cualquiera de las dos cosas Kagome llevo sus manos hacia la tela y la deslizo hacia abajo por sus largas y hermosas piernas… el simplemente miro el recorrido hacia abajo… admirando esa suave piel… y ansió tocarla…

Cuando regreso su mirada hacia arriba la observo fijamente… el aroma que llego a él hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca y quiso mas… en su mente trato de procesar el hecho de que Kagome estaba frente a el… desnuda… ofreciéndose al completamente… el… un Hanyou… no podía creérselo…

Escucho los latidos del corazón de Kagome desacelerar así como su respiración… en ese tiempo el también había reunió el valor para hacerlo… si Kagome decía que no quería o no le gustaba el se detendría inmediatamente… Myoga le había advertido el no forzarla a nada… que si Kagome le pedía no hiciera tal cosa no lo hiciera y tratara de pedírselo después… claro que jamás forzaría Kagome a nada… absolutamente nada… haría lo que ella permitiera… lo que ella quisiera…

Se inclino hacia abajo avanzo mirándola… Kagome abrió un poco mas sus piernas ya que al inclinarse entre estas para darle espacio tenia que hacerlo… a medida que se acercaba el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir rápidamente de nuevo y su respiración también.. sintió el nerviosismo en Kagome pero también el olor a su deseo aumentar… el simplemente respiro hondo justo sobre ese lugar… se estremeció por completo y deslizo sui lengua sobre ella… gruño y permaneció completamente inmóvil… este sabor… lo volvía loco… su excitación dio un tirón y una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le estaba gritando que la tomara ya! Que ese olor significaba que ella también quería… calor que el lo sabia… pero tenia que ser despacio… con cuidado… Myoga se lo había dicho… que había mujeres que se traumaban con la primera experiencia si el hombre no era cuidadoso... y lo último que el deseaba hacer lastimar a Kagome… jamás haría eso…

Deslizo su lengua sobre ella una vez mas y la introdujo en su interior… Kagome se tenso y el de inmediato retrocedió buscando ver su rostro…

"Kagome… te lastime?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Levanto su mirada hacia el sonrojada… pero al verlo preocupado trago lentamente luchando por reunir las fuerzas para responder…

"No Inuyasha… todo lo contrario… se sintió…"

Al ver el cambio en la mirada del Hanyou de nuevo avanzando hacia ella cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo se olvido de la palabra bien… ni siquiera maravilloso lo cubría… cuando Inuyasha se coloco sobre ella gimió y se arqueo contra el abrazándole con una de sus piernas y rozando su lugar más intimo con el de el… Inuyasha gruño sobre ella y sin poder evitarlo movió sus caderas contra las de él… Inuyasha gruño una vez mas y enterró su rostro entre su hombro y cuello mordiéndola suavemente…

"Oh… Inuyasha…"

Se aferro a su espalda sin poder dejar de moverse contra el… quería que entrara… ya!

Inuyasha entonces se empujo contra ella… abrió sus ojos de par en par sintiendo dolor… Inuyasha se estaba empujando ahora suavemente contra ella… estaba a punto de pedirle que parara creyendo que no estaba en el lugar indicado cuando lo sintió entrar… gimió y se aferro a él con fuerza… Inuyasha gruño y la mordida en su cuello ya no era aquella mordía suave simplemente que le presionaba con sus labios protegiéndola de sus colmillos… en el momento en que Inuyasha entro sus colmillos también atravesaron su piel y el Hanyou gruño aun mas fuertemente…

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… dolía... mucho… sentía como si estuviera partiendo su cuerpo a la mitad…

"Inu… yasha…"

Gimió intentando decir algo… sintió una corriente eléctrica en su cuello… la corriente paso por sus pechos haciendo que se arquera contra él y termino en el lugar de su unión… antes de sentir algo o pensar en otra cosa placer la invadió y su cuerpo se contrajo alrededor de el…

"Ah! Inuyasha!"

El Hanyou dio un tipo de grito alarido y se empujo con fuerza en su interior… Kagome grito una vez más con fuerza sintiendo el placer recorrer sus cuerpo entero… Inuyasha dio un par de embestidas a su cuerpo y justo cuando su cuerpo había comenzado a calmarse el placer le invadió una vez mas tomándola por sorpresa… así como una sensación de calidez en su interior mientras Inuyasha volvía a gruñir aullar sobre ella temblando…

Cuando el placer fue disminuyendo mientras su cuerpo se contraía alrededor del Hanyou… todo se fue desvaneciendo… hasta que finalmente… todo fue negro…

Xxxxxxx

Cuando vio su rostro sonrojado con sus ojos entreabierto y sus labios rojos entre abiertos temblar sintió su cuerpo entero tensarse… quería lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla… pero se contuvo mirándola preocupado… Kagome no estaba diciendo nada… y si no le gustaba y sentía que estaba obligada a dejarlo hacer estas cosas? Myoga también la había dicho que estuviera pendiente de sus reacciones del olor a sangre y del dolor… que era probable que si algo le incomodaba a Kagome no se lo diría… maldición… como iba a adivinarlo? Lo único que podía oler era el deseo de Kagome y el propio…

"No Inuyasha… todo lo contrario… se sintió…"

Kagome se estremeció el olor de su deseo aumento… el mismo sintió su sangre arder otro poco mas… ahora si quería lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla… pero lo haría despacio… con cuidado… deslizo su cuerpo sobre el suyo gruñendo al sentir su piel rozando con la suya y finalmente sus pechos suaves y delicados apretar contra su pecho… Kagome se arqueo contra le gimiendo y rozando aun mas su piel contra la suya… Kagome llevo una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y al arquearse de nuevo contra al rozo ese lugar húmedo y con ese asombroso sabor y olor contra su dureza… gruño con fuerzas enterrando sus garras a través del futón hasta la madera debajo antes tal sensación… nunca pensó sentir algo así… Kagome gimió y comenzó a moverse debajo de el retorciéndose y rozando ese lugar con el suyo suavemente…con ritmo…

Kagome definitivamente estaba participando… gruño una vez mas y enterró su nariz en su cabello absorbiendo su aroma… besando entonces su cuello y preparando ese lugar… justo donde la marcaria con sus colmillo… Kagome se estremeció y se retorció una e mas gimiendo su nombre… llevo sus manso hacia su espalda se aferro a el… estaba volviéndose loco… no pensó que Kagome fuera a ser tan… sensible… que respondería así… como si ella lo deseaba tanto como el la deseaba a ella…

Se empujo suavemente contra ella y sintió que morirá en ese mismo instante… comenzar a entrar en ella se sentía tan placentero… había un poco de incomodidad también… pero por el resto estaba en el cielo… siguió empujándose hacia adentro y al percibir una barrera se detuvo… y en ese momento lo percibió… Kagome estaba temblando y el olor a dolor emanaba de ella en abundancia así como estaba ferrándose a su espalda con una fuera increíble… sentía dolor… Myoga también le había dicho esto… que seria muy doloroso… y entro en pánico… también le haba dicho eso… que no entrara en pánico… que si y estaba entrando que terminara de una vez para no causarle mucho dolor y luego le diera tiempo a Kagome… así que eso hizo… se empujo de una vez en su interior y no pudo detener el irrefrenable deseo de morderla…

"Inu… yasha…"

Percibió el olor a lagrimas junto con el sabor a sangre y todo el placer que el inundaba… y se sintió un maldito mounstro… Kagome estaba pasando por tal cosa… y el… él lo estaba disfrutando… mordió du lengua y dejo su sangre mezclarse con la de ella… Kagome gimió y se arqueo contra el… y sin que el se diera cuanto grito y su cuerpo se contrajo alrededor de el…

"Ah! Inuyasha!"

El mismo grito sin saber cómo había sonado y se empujo una vez más en el interior de Kagome… Kagome grito junto con el arqueándose contra su cuerpo y moviendo sus caderas con las suyas… sin darse cuenta como su cuerpo estaba embistiéndola y Kagome temblaba murmurando silabas de su nombre con ese olor tan maravilloso alrededor de ella… ya no más dolor y lágrimas… pero u nuevo olor… éxtasi… lo que el también sentía…

Sin darse cuenta todo aquel placer que sentí continuo aumentando y aumentado y sin que se diera cuenta exploto todo de una sola vez y se escapo de su cuerpo en el lugar de su unión con Kagome… no… esto… esto era éxtasi… no lo que había sentido antes… al placer no se detenía y Kagome seguía temblando y oliendo a placer debajo de el… nunca creyó que tal experiencia podría ser así… que algo como esto pudiera existir… era completamente comprensible que un Hanyou no mereciera sentir tal cosa… sintió su cuerpo completamente agotado y una inmensa necesidad de dormir… había clavado a Tetsaiga clavada en la pared de detrás de ellos… Myoga le había aconsejado que el ocupara por esta noche… y comprendía porque…

Volteo a ver a Kagome girándose hacia un lado dejándola acostada sobre le sintiendo su pequeño y cálido cuerpo junto al de el… pero Kagome… estaba dormida… la abrazo con fuerza y trato de que ninguna centímetro de su piel y la suya estuvieran separados… deposito un beso en su cabeza exhalando sintiendo que el sueño se apoderaba de el…

"Aishiteru Kagome… mi Kagome…"

Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan feliz… como ahora… y así todo se volvió lentamente negro…

Viernes 24 de junio de 2011

Gomen !

Gomen ne un millón de veces xD hoy si que me súper retrase con mis actualizaciones… realmente gomen gomen xD

¿Por qué me tarde tanto en actualizar?

Lo que paso es que weno, en resumen, durante los últimos tres meses, mi rutina era, levantarme a las 5am, bañarme, agarrar un yogurt de la refri e irme alimentando en el carro, llegar al hospital a las 6:10am, hacer alguna tarea que me falto del día anterior, entrar al servicio a las 6:30am, luego pasarla pos haciendo mis cosas, sin parar, sin sentarme, hasta las 12:30 generalmente, sentarme a comer 40 minutos, luego seguir dando vueltas de arriba para abajo viendo niño, bebes y panzonas (embarazadas es que tiene grande la panzita), y después a las 3pm salir, venir a mi casa a las 4pm, alimentar me algo, cambiarme de ropa, salir para el trabajo a las 5pm, llegar al trabajo alas 5:30pm, arreglar todas mis cosas, llevar mi agua programar mi comida, luego pos comenzar a trabajar a las 6pm, de ahí salir a cenar generalmente a las 9pm, o 9:15pm, y salir a las 10pm, que me llegaran a recoger a las 10:15, llegar a mi casa alas 10:30 o 10:45 si íbamos a comprarle cena a mi hermano en algún autoservicio, venir aquí a la compu a las 11pm e intentar hacer alguna tarea hasta las 12 con suerte, sino hasta la 1am o 1:30am, de ahí irme a dormir, como 4 horas, y luego comenzar de nuevo xD yendo a trabajar 16 horas los fines de semana y terminando mis tareas los fines de semana así q… pos mi tiempo libre… dormía xD

Pero estoy libre desde ayer xD que entregue mi ultimo súper trabajo salvaje, ya me estaba volviendo loca, pero por eso desde ayer comencé a leer destino de nuevo xD xq para serles sincera un montón de detalles que se me habían borrado de mi pobre cabezita explotada xD pero ahora… siiiiiiiiiiiii! Aquí esta la actualización, este cap lo revise, y re revise y le modifique unas cosas hoy por la mañana para saber mas o menos por donde quiero seguir el fic xD así que les prometo que al menos actualizare algo cada semana hasta que regrese a mi tortura ahí por julio o agosto xD

Le quiero dedicar este cap a

**Whitemiko5-san! Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

Ya que por ahí me contacto y me dio ánimos xD yeah!

weno weno pos muchas gracias otra vez a todo/as!

Arigato por su paciencia y por leer mis fics, estoy "remaking" reparando "Secuestrada" xD no se si recuerdan el fic, pero ya arregle hasta el cap 5 y pienso volver a publicarlo pronto, ya que lo elimine por lo del formato script y lo de deje solamente en mi blog xD

También tengo por ahi9 un par de one shots que les doy mi palabra trataba de seguir uno y se me ocurrió otro one shot… de ahí me sentaba en algún sábado en la mañana tratando de escribir algo… y pos escribir 15 páginas seguidas y luego no me gustaba… algunos son un poco dramáticos xD y pos otros… xD

Gambateeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Matta ne!

Eiko007


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Abrió los ojos despacio, se sentía acalorada y un poco adolorida como luego de haber hecho mucho ejercicio, trato de estirarse para despertar comenzando su día y se dio cuenta de algo… Había alguien respirando junto a ella, se sentó de golpe sorprendida y vio a su izquierda… Inuyasha estaba dormido relajado…

Inuyasha…

Kagome sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y sus mejillas calentarse… Inuyasha y ella…

Felicidad…

Sintió su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho sintiéndose increíblemente feliz… volteo a ver a Inuyasha… estaba durmiendo de una forman increíblemente tranquila… con los labios entreabiertos… luciendo tan similar a aquella ocasión en que lo vio dormir en su cama…

Solo que ahora… estaba desnudo…

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse una vez mas y miro hacia abajo…

No podía dejar de fijarse en sus piernas también… ella pensaba que Inuyasha siempre había escondido un cuerpo muy bien formado debajo de ese Haori flojo… y había estado completamente en lo correcto…

No supo cuando tiempo paso mirándolo… pero luego Inuyasha comenzó a moverse… movía una mano… una pierna… sus orejas… y luego algo mas se movió… sintió sus mejillas arder una vez más mirando cierta parte de su anatomía…

Había escuchado que a los hombres le pasaba eso por las mañanas y por lo visto Inuyasha no era diferente…

Extendió su mano hacia él para tocarlo e Inuyasha gruño…

Volteó a verlo preocupada y avergonzada de inmediato… pero al parecer seguía dormido…

Volteo a verlo de nuevo y decidió no arriesgarse… ya tendría una oportunidad…

Decidió levantarse y comenzar a vestirse…

Al intentar levantarse se mareo y cayó nuevamente al futón… Inuyasha se sentó de inmediato mirándola…

Kagome le sonrió…y luego de un instante Inuyasha transformo su modo de alerta a modo de completamente apenado… su rostro se coloreo de rojo rápidamente y evito mirarla… Kagome le sonrió y se sentó despacio apoyando su cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos…

"Buenos días Inuyasha."

Inuyasha no respondió primero, pero luego de unos momentos, respondió a su saludo y permaneció en completo silencio, Kagome sonrió, sabía que Inuyasha era tímido y no importaba, ella estaba feliz, después de un momentos se separo de él y coloco una mano en el futón tratando de pararse…

"Déjame…"

Inuyasha se levanto con ella y la levanto por el brazo… Inuyasha le miro preocupado…

"Te sientes bien Kagome?"

Ella simplemente asintió.

"Me siento de maravilla."

Le sonrió ampliamente y se inclino hacia el besándolo en la mejilla, se volteo y tomo su ropa, se coloco solamente la Yukata larga que iba debajo y camino hacia afuera, camino un poco hacia el rio, y luego de un momento Inuyasha iba caminando detrás de ella.

"oe… no deberías de salir sola."

Ella simplemente le sonrió.

"Gomen Inuyasha… pero pienso que un baño nos haría bien a los dos."

Kagome lo volteo a ver sonriéndole, y lo noto mas rojo que su Haori, siendo cubierto en este momento solamente por su Kosode…

Xxxxxx

Kagome iba caminando sonriendo hacia la aldea, no, no había pasado nada mas entre Inuyasha y ella en el rio, pero hey! Se había bañado casi al mismo tiempo que él, no junto a él, pero era un avance, sabía que con el tiempo Inuyasha llegaría a tenerle aun más confianza.

Sentía la presencia de Inuyasha cerca de ella hasta hacia un momento, pero se estaba alejando, y se pregunto cuál sería el motivo, sin darse cuenta estaba más conectada a el que antes, sabía que estaba un poco nervioso y seguía alejándose, parpadeo varias veces y automáticamente llevo su mano hacia el lado izquierdo de su cuello… con le Kosode y su cabello en su lugar no se veía nada, pero sabía que estaba ahí, Sango le había explicado todo sobre su unión y que era algo sagrado e inquebrantable para los Youkai, que se compartía la esencia del uno con el otro, y que si uno moría, el otro también lo haría.

A ella no le preocupada eso, porque sabía que Inuyasha la protegería, y si Inuyasha llegaba a morir protegiéndola, ella sabia no querría seguir viviendo sola y por su cuenta en este lugar, después de todo, era por el por quien había regresado a este época.

Al continuar avanzando noto que la aldea estaba un poco vacía, al menos no toda la gente estaba realizando sus tareas cotidianas, sintió un poco de sospecha ante esto y camino hacia la cabaña de Kikyo y Kaede, al entrar, se llevo la mayor de las sorpresas.

Tomando el té, estaban Kosuke, Kikyo y… Tsubaki.

Kagome trato de mantenerse en pie sin dar ningún signo de alarma antes era, la última vez que había visto a Tsubaki había intentado matarla con una maldición unida a Naraku… y ella le había devuelto un hechizo… ahora había una mirada diferente en ella… si maliciosa pero no malvada, no llena de aquel odio y rencor… y pensó que tal vez aquellos sentimientos habían sido producto de el tiempo que se la había pasado viviendo sintiendo la amargura de envejecer y haber tenido que hacer aquel trato con aquel demonio para no envejecer…

Trago lentamente e inclino su cabeza saludando.

"Tsubaki, ella es Kagome, la protectora de la Shikon no Tama…"

Kagome levanto su mirada sintiéndose nerviosa, Tsubaki le veía un más seria aun, y si era posible, con un poco mas de malicia… y algo mas… envidia quizás.

"Con que tu eres la miko que los Taijiya escogieron como protectora de la perla."

Kagome simplemente le sonrió a la mujer tratando de lucir… no ofensiva… la Shikon no Tama ya ni siquiera existía, pero aun no se había debatido en como decírselo a Kikyo… en cómo hacerlo para que lo guardara como secreto… ario los ojos de par en par… Inuyasha… tenía que decírselo a Inuyasha cuanto antes…

"Kikyo ha requerido de mi apoyo para decidir el tipo de cuidado que debería de recomendarse para el bandido Oniguno, yo aconsejo que simplemente sea liberado para que regrese por donde vino, después de todo, si esta herido permanentemente, no regresara a hacer ninguna atrocidad y tal vez a través de su vida o su muerte sea purificado."

Kagome simplemente evito mirarles, ella no quería opinar en lo absoluto sobre esto, es más, quería pedirle a Kikyo que vigilara a Onigumo y buscara en el algún tipo de hechizo, si había algún tipo de método para que pudiera invadir sus sueños y volverlos reales, tan reales como para poder también matarla dentro de ellos sin mencionar otras cosas…

Kosuke, Kikyo y Tsubaki se pusieron de pie, Kosuke salió de la cabaña, pero no sin antes sonreírle, y luego Tsubaki, que cuando paso a su lado de hizo sentir un aire levemente frio, no, no quería estar cerca de esta mujer, quería que se marchara cuanto antes y ya no verla nunca más.

Cuando Kikyo pasó a su lado ella coloco su mano sobre la manga de la miko.

Kikyo le miro enfadada.

Casi furiosa.

"Este era el motivo por el que te pedí que regresaras ayer por la noche."

Kagome suspiro bajando su mirada y soltando la manga de la miko.

"Gomen Kikyo… pero estaba asustada… de lo que paso…"

Al voltear a verla, Kikyo aun se veía enfadada, pero un poco de preocupación había en su expresión.

"Que paso?"

Le conto sin mucho detalle el sueño con Onigumo, Kikyo le miro seria durante su relato.

"Y mas noche?"

Kagome movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

"Estando con Inuyasha no paso nada."

Kikyo le miro aun un poco enfadada pero finalmente suspiro.

"Es posible que tal tipo de maldición o hechizo exista, buscare señales o rastros de este en Onigumo y aquí al volver."

Kagome simplemente asintió.

"Y para escapar de el corres y te refugias en los brazos de otro hombre, eso no es una solución Kagome… es simplemente cambiar de tipo de amenaza o problema."

Kagome se sintió increíblemente ofendida y quería gritarle y golpearla, pero Kikyo era la única que podría encontrar ese hechizo así que usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se contuvo… pero… como era posible que se le ocurriera comparara Inuyasha con Onigumo? eso era… un insulto tan grave… y por lo visto… quizás hasta peor que Naraku… bueno… de Onigumo nació Naraku… simplemente que Naraku pensaba en poder y el sufrimiento de los demás… Onigumo pensaba en cosas más… humanas… mas perversas…

Kikyo salió de la cabaña y ella siguió el grupo hacia la cueva en silencio y al último, realmente no quería ir, no quería ver a Onigumo, no quería bajo ningún motivo acercarse una vez más a él… e Inuyasha estaba lejos… no sabía porque… pero estaba lejos… no lejos de la aldea… pero si lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharla si llamaba por el…

Finalmente llegaron a aquella cueva… todos avanzaron y en ese momento Kaede venia corriendo aterrorizada hacia afuera, Kagome se alarmo al ver a la niña casi al borde de las lagrimas… cuando llego hacia ellos abrazo a Kikyo mirándola espantada…

"One-sama ese hombre es muy malo y no dejaba de decir cosas perversas…"

En ese momento Kagome miro casi con furia a Kikyo… como podía dejar a su pequeña hermana menor con tal mounstro como Onigumo… Kikyo trato de calmar a Kaede y la niña finalmente asintió y corrió hacia la aldea… cundo llegaron a la entrada de la cueva Kagome se sorprendió por lo que veía…

Onigumo estaba sentado usando una yukata azul con un obi negro y estaba comiendo sentado por su propia cuenta sin ningún problema… su pierna izquierda estaba entablillada y vendada, extendida, pero eso era todo… no era un cuerpo inservible y completamente quemado como recordaba en las historias… no… este Onigumo podía hacer una gran cantidad de daño por su propia cuenta…

Cuándo levanto su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió, en esa misma forma en que la sonrió en el sueño… de la misma forma pervertida un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo… y tuvo ganas de salir huyendo y gritar por Inuyasha…

"Yo lo veo casi sano, pienso que es mejor que regrese por donde vino."

Kagome evito mirar todo y concentrarse en el piso y en no salir huyendo, al menos Tsubaki estaba de acuerdo con ella.

"Si, ha sanado considerablemente bien, las hiervas medicinales han rebajado su dolor y no ha llegado ninguna infección, creo que sobreviviría por su cuenta con una dotación de hiervas indicada."

Onigumo se rio pervertidamente, de la misma manera.

"Acaso quieren deshacerse de mi? Kagome… acaso no pedirás que no me exilien?"

Ella no volteo a verlo y él se rio de la misma manera, una vez más.

"Oh ya veo, no estás preocupada, porque sabes que este donde este, siempre me tendrás en tus sueños…"

No pudo más y mientras Onigumo se carcajeaba corrió hacia afuera, al avanzar unos cuantos metros lejos de la cueva vio a Kaede caminado hacia el lugar preocupada…

"Que sucede Kaede?"

Kaede le miro con temor.

"One-sama me envió a buscar unas hiervas, pero no recuerdo bien, y debo preguntarle de nuevo."

Kaede explico sobre la hierba, y ella la conocía, Kaede-oba-san le había enseñado sobre ella, le sonrió a la pequeña Kaede y avanzo junto con ella, prefería un millón de veces buscar hiervas con Kaede en el bosque que estar… cerca de ese mousntro, si, un verdadero mounstro.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban las hierbas, mientras cortaba una vio algo en el suelo… una libélula… la pobre no tenia dos alas y hormigas estaban sobre ella… la libélula se movía tratando de liberarse pero ya se veía muy débil… sintió su corazón doler… pobrecita…

En ese momento recodo que Kikyo le había enseñado a sanar… y quería saber… si sus poderes funcionaban igual que antes…

Llevo su mano sobre la libélula y como había entrenado expulso su poder hacia ella… la luz blanca-rosada cubrió al insecto… y logro ver como las alas crecían despacio… sonrió cuando la libélula agito sus alas y voló… levanto su rostro y Kaede estaba acurrucada frente a ella…

"Kagome-sama usted es increíble."

Kagome le sonrió a la niña… se sentía muy feliz… acaba de hacer algo nuevo y se había demostrándose a si misma que sus poderes seguían intactos… le sonrió al aniña y tomo la hierba…

"Recolectemos esas hiervas, que si no llegara la noche y Kikyo se molestara con nosotros…"

Kaede sintió y ambas comenzaron a recolectar las hierbas que Kikyo quería…

Xxxxxx

Paso el resto del día junto con Kaede recolectando las hiervas… al atardecer habían recolectado suficientes y venia caminando junto con la pequeña de vuelta hacia la aldea… Kaede levanto su mirada al cielo cuando sintió una fría llegar a ella y mover sus ropas… viendo de lluvia… así le llamaban las personas… y ella no había comprendido su significado hasta ahora…

Sintió a Inuyasha cerca de ellas la mayoría de la tarde, pero él no se acerco… Kagome sonrió hacia los arboles y continuo caminando con Kaede… no podía regresar aun… tenía que cenar con los demás y saber si Kikyo había encontrado algún tipo de hechizo…

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Kikyo salió de esta e indico a Kaede que entrara… Kagome dejo las hiervas en la entrada de la puerta… de la misma forma en que Inuyasha había estado dejándole flores cuando estaba… cortejándola… y camino unos cuantos pasos lejos de la cabaña siguiendo a Kikyo… Kikyo le miro… preocupada… y eso hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente…

"Que encontraste Kikyo?"

Kikyo la miro seriamente.

"No sé qué tipo de hechizo sea, o como lo realizo Onigumo, pero, hay rastros de uno… y de esa energía alrededor de Onigumo en la cabaña… pienso que de alguna forma el Youki de Inuyasha pudo haber evitado que tuviera efecto una vez mas… o simplemente es capaz de surtir efecto cada cierto tiempo."

'_O tal vez el campo de energía de Tetsaiga protege de más que ataques físicos…'_

Pero no se lo diría, preguntaría cómo funcionaba, y tendría que explicar lo de clavar en una pared, y no sabía si funcionaria en una cueva de igual forma y de ninguna manera le informaría a Kikyo que Inuyasha había construido una cabaña para ellos y con el planeaba pasar el resto de las noches de su vida… no… de ninguna manera lo haría…

"Pienso que quizás fue el Youki…"

Kikyo le miro seria.

"Preferiría que permanecieras esta noche acá, para observar…"

Kagome suspiro…

"Kikyo… Tsubaki-san esta de visita… también esta Kaede… pienso que mañana o cuando Tsubaki-san se marche podre permanecer de una forma mas cómodo para todos durante la noche en la cabaña…"

Kikyo le miro seria, y casi enfadada pero asintió.

"Entra."

Kikyo entro a la cabaña y Kagome la siguió.

Xxxxxx

Mientras cenaban una leve lluvia comenzó a caer, el sonido era hermoso y armonioso, pero tendría que buscar una excusa salir de la cabaña ya que hacia unos momentos había finalizado la cena y la conversación que viene con la cena… y Kouske no había indicado se marcharía a su cabaña aun… y ella… ella quería ver a Inuyasha…

No lo había visto en todo el día…

Quería verlo…

Finalmente se puso de pie y todos la miraron, ella les sonrió y se inclino hacia ellos saludando…

"Me retiro por la noche."

Nadie pregunto a dijo nada, ella simplemente se volteo hacia la puerta y salió, camino apresurada por el camino hacia el bosque, sabía que probablemente al adentrarse al bosque Inuyasha estaría ahí…

Pero no estaba…

"Tonta… con la lluvia no puede olerte…"

Continuo avanzando hacia la cabaña y cuando finalmente llego se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha tendiendo su Haori y su Hakama… se volteo s verla, y ella, esperando verlo feliz, se sorprendió al verlo… enfadado…

"Perra tonta! Que haces!"

Inuyasha camino hacia ella comenzando a quitar su ropa, le sorprendió, pero después de un momento de quitar su Kosode y soltar su Hakama empapados… se sorprendió cuando el Hanyou colgó su ropa en la misma… rama… que había colocado cerca de la fogata…

Kagome sonrió suavemente…. Inuyasha siempre pensando en cuidar de ella… avanzo sobre la madera de la cabaña hacia él y lo abrazo por detrás… en lugar de tensarse… Inuyasha se relajo y llevo sus manos hacia las yuyas… permanecieron así un momento y cuando Inuyasha se volteo hacia ella la abrazo y llevo su rostro hacia su mejilla suspirando…

"Kagome tonta… si algo te hubiera pasado en la lluvia yo no hubiera sabido… no vuelvas a hacer eso…"

Kagome asintió contra le abrazándolo un poco mas fuerte…

"Gomen Inuyasha… es que te extrañaba y no te vi en todo el día… estuviste bastante alejado…"

Inuyasha gruño suavemente y para su sorpresa le levanto pro la cintura en sus brazos y gruño contra su cuello… una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y un pequeño gemido se escapo de entre sus labios… se había sentido… fantástico…

Acaso pasaría eso siempre que Inuyasha tocara la marca?...

"La otra miko estaba ahí… y es sorprendente que Kikyo no siga queriendo purificar mi trasero… aunque eso es gracias a ti… la otra no te escucharía…

Kagome asintió y sintió como algo duro estaba comenzando a presionarse contra su pelvis… muy cerca de ese lugar… levantada en sus brazos de esta manera si…

"Gomen Inuyasha… no pensé en eso…"

Llevo sus manos desde su espalda hasta su cabello tocándolo y sintiéndole mojado… era verdad que había estado alejado… pero no mucho… había estado ahí afuera en la lluvia más que unos momentos… no pudo evitarlo y llevo sus manos hacia sus orejas… Inuyasha gruño con fuerza y la levando un poco mas llevando una de sus manos a su trasero y empujándoles contra la pared de la cabaña… Kagome gimió y se arqueo contra el… la Yukata se había movido… y cierto lugar estaba tocando cierto otro lugar…

"Ah… Inu- yasha…"

Inuyasha gruño y cuando halo la Yukata del lado izquierdo y rozo sus colmillos con la marca su interior se contrajo y se arqueo una vez más respirando agitadamente… trato de decirle que se detuviera… que quería que estuviera adentro… pero Inuyasha la mordió y paso lo mismo una vez más… su cuerpo exploto envuelto en placer y soltó las orejas de Inuyasha llevando sus manos hacia su hombro arqueándose contra el…

Para cuando sintió movimiento y algo en su espalda… algo suave… se dio cuenta de que estaba en el futón e Inuyasha estaba sobre ella… Inuyasha la beso desesperadamente y se adentro en ella… un solo empujón… ella grito arqueándose contra el… si… se sentía maravilloso… no había más dolor o incomodidad… Inuyasha gruño con fuerza y comenzó a moverse junto con ella… suavemente… besando sus labios… sus mejillas… su mentón… el lado derecho de su cuello… Inuyasha se levanto sobre ella… y cuando abrió los ojos para verlo dejo de respirar por un momento… la expresión de Inuyasha… fiera… pero a la vez… tierna… y esos ojos dorados brillantes…

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha se inclino sobre su cuerpo sin dejas de moverse llevando sus labios hacia su pecho derecho cubriéndolo con sus labios… Kagome gimió y se arqueo contra el… Inuyasha era tan tierno… llevo su pierna izquierda hacia su trasero y paso su pie por la parte de atrás de sus muslos… Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir… de la forma en que ella comprendió aprobando lo que hacía… y la vibración de sus labios contra ese lugar la hizo retorcerse…

"Inuyasha… más rápido…"

Si… se sentía cerca de nuevo… Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia ella…

"Puedo lastimarte…"

Kagome movió su cabeza hacia los lados y llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas… Inuyasha prácticamente se acostó sobre ella besándola lenta y suavemente… se separo e ella mirándola interrogante…

"Si duele… te diré…"

Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Ayer no dijiste nada Kagome…"

Kagome llevo sus manos hacia sus majillas una vez mas… su rostro era tan hermoso…

"Inuyasha… la primera vez siempre duele… después ya no…"

Inuyasha gruño pero enterró su rostro junto a su oído derecho…

"Dime que eres mía Kagome…"

Kagome sonrió y llevo sus manos hacia su espalda moviendo sus caderas un poco más rápido contra el… Inuyasha gruño de nuevo pero no se movió mas rápido…

"Soy tuya Inuyasha… siempre tuya… desde siempre… desde la primera vez que te vi…"

Al recordarlo en el Go-Shimboku con aquella flecha atravesando su corazón Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia ella…

"Yo también… desde la primera vez que te vi…"

Kagome le sonrió y se levanto un poco para besar su nariz… Inuyasha le sonrió y llevo su mano desde su pecho izquierdo, por su cintura, su cadera y luego su muslo, subió un poco de nuevo sujetando su trasero…

"Dime si te lastimo…"

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha gruño… moviéndose… mucho más rápido…

No supo cuento tiempo estuvieron así o cuantas veces gimió su nombre o Inuyasha gruño el suyo… pero para cuando termino… todo fue mágico… de principio a fin… Inuyasha la abrazo contra su cuerpo y les cubrió con la frazada de nuevo…

"Aishiteru Kagome…"

Kagome sintió lagrima acumularse en sus ojos…

"Aishiteru Inuyasha…"

Xxxxxx

Kagome abrió los ojos despacio, la luz iluminaba su habitación, gruño y se volteo hacia el otro lado, pero en ese momento pensó que si ya había sonado la alarma y se volvía a dormir llegaría tarde a la escuela… suspiro y aferrándose a la frazada rosa volteo a ver hacia su reloj… 6:45am… gruño y se volteo nuevamente hacia la pared, faltaban quince minutos… pero si se dormía…

Suspiro y se volteo nuevamente hacia su habitación… el sol brillaba mucho… noto la cortina recogida y de inmediato volteo a ver la piso… no habían huellas…

"Pero quizás Inuyasha aprendió a no dejarlas…"

Quizás…

Se puso de pie y estiro su cuerpo… podría tardarse un poco mas bañándose así… camino hacia su ropero y tomo l necesario, avanzo por le pasillo y Buyo rozo su pierna, ella le sonrió.

"Buenos días Buyo."

Kagome sonrió abiertamente desayunando… su madre había preparado el desayuno y se había marchado porque tenía que ir a un viaje padres-hijos con Sota, el abuelo se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre y estaba ya atendiendo el templo… ella estaba feliz con la comida de su madre… pero si se retrasaba un par de minutos mas llegaría tarde a la escuela…

Finalmente se puso de pie y cuando iba con su mochila para afuera vio el calendario…

Sábado…

Suspiro y se sintió de mal humor… sábado… no era día para ir a la escuela…

En un instante respiro hondo y subió a su habitación… cambio su mochila con libros y cosas de la escuela por la mochila amarilla… bajo a la cocina y abrió al gaveta de provisiones del Sengoku-Jidai… ahí no solamente había comida y mucho Ramen pero también un botiquín… su madre siempre le dejaba todo listo…

Guardo todo y al guardar poco ramen decidió llevar una bolsa extra, después de todo Inuyasha casi siempre se lo terminaba en los primeros días…

Sonrió ampliamente al ver el rostro sonriente del Hanyou en su mente…

Finalmente coloco la mochila en sus hombros y cargo la bolsa con ramen hacia la urna del pozo… vio al abuelo en la bodega…

"Ya me voy abuelo…"

El le sonrió…

"Regresa pronto Kagome…"

Ella asintió y entro a la urna del pozo… brinco y la luz violeta la envolvió…

Al salir del pozo se sorprendió… era de noche…

Subió por el pozo pensativa… nunca le había sucedido algo así antes…

Al terminar de subir del pozo vio luz a lo lejos…

Algo estaba pasando…

Ella sabía que no era normal… dejo la mochila y el ramen tirado junto la pozo y corrió en ese dirección…

Había comenzado a preocuparse por un arco y flechas cuando noto algo en medio de esa luz intensa en medio de la noche… Shini-damashu…

Dejo de correr y su garganta se cerro…

Camino lentamente dándose cuenta que se dirigía hacia el Go-Shimboku…

No…

Era como en una pesadilla… sabia que había algo que no quería ver adelante pero a la vez no podía dejar de avanzar…

Finalmente su corazón dejo de latir al llegar al mismo lugar detrás de aquellos arbustos y ese árbol…

Inuyasha estaba ahí… de nuevo… abrazando a Kikyo y jurando protegerla…

'_A mí me prometió protegerme primero… cuando fuimos por primera vez a la tumba de su padre…'_

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro abundantemente… no podía respirar… Inuyasha estaba mirando a Kikyo así… nuevamente…

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha abrazo nuevamente a Kikyo…

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha tomo el rostro e Kikyo entre sus manos… la miro así y acerco sur ostro al suyo para besarla…

"Inuyasha!"

Xxxxxx

Se sentó de golpe llorando… Inuyasha estaba ahí… abrazándola…

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Ella volteo a verlo confundida… Inuyasha le veía… preocupado…

"Inuyasha…"

A penas y suspiro su nombre…

"Maldita sea Kagome… que sucedió? Que paso de nuevo?"

Lo miro… preocupado…. Con la sabana en el regazo de ambos… no… eso ya no era verdad… Inuyasha no amaba a Kikyo… Inuyasha la quería a ella… a ella… ya no era el plato de segunda mesa… su corazón dolió al recordar la escena una vez mas y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos…

"Inuyasha…"

Se inclino hacia el y lloro en su pecho… Inuyasha la abrazo contra el e hizo algo que nunca había hecho… llevo una de sus manos entre su cabello y paso sus garras a través de este…. También murmurando contra su sien que no dejaría que nada le sucediera… que mataría a quien sea que si quiera pensara en lastimarla…

Luego de un tiempo… no supo cuanto se calmo… levanto su rostro se su pecho mirándolo lleno de lagrimas… levanto la frazada para limpiarlo e Inuyasha llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas levantando su rostro hacia ella… Inuyasha le veía… preocupado… conmovido…

"Kagome… que paso?"

Kagome sintió las lagrimas salir de nuevo…

"Me quieres Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha le sonrió como si fuera una niña haciendo una pregunta completamente ilógica…

"Claro tontita…"

Se inclino hacia ella y la beso despacio… ella suspiro y se inclino hacia el pasando sus manos alrededor de su cintura…

Cuando se separaron le miro preocupada…

"Nunca me dejaras cierto?"

"Claro que no…"

Kagome asintió y volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra su pecho…

"Qué tipo de pesadillas tienes Kagome?"

Kagome suspiro…

"Soñé que… estabas con otra mujer… abrazándola y prometiéndole que la protegerías… y… besándola… y mirándola así… y…"

Kagome dejo de hablar y se apretó contra el… Inuyasha se rio suavemente… y ella se sorprendió… nunca había escuchado a Inuyasha reírse así… suavemente… masculinamente… volteo a verlo e Inuyasha le veía como si fuera nuevamente una niña que no sabia cual era la realidad…

"Kagome… solo tu podrías pensar… que un Hanyou… luego de encontrar a una mujer que desea estar con el… buscaría a otra…"

Kagome le miro preocupada…

"Y…"

Inuyasha le sonrió nuevamente de esa forma…

"Kagome… para comenzar…"

Inuyasha llevo su mano hacia su cuello pasando sus dedos sobre la marca y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo…

"Llevas mi marca… y eso significa que tu serás la única…"

Kagome evito mirarlo y el llevo esa misma mano hacia su mentón… y la miro… la miro fijamente… con esos ojos intensos… como cuando le hacía el amor…

"Tu eres todo para mi Kagome… todo… yo no podría estar sin ti…"

Kagome asintió y se inclino hacia el respirando hondo… si… Inuyasha la amaba a ella no a Kikyo ahora… entonces… porque sentía aun… ese dolor en su corazón…

"La otra pesadilla fue sobre algo mas…"

Kagome asintió… tenía miedo de esto…

"Si…"

Kagome exhalo despacio… había cosas que necesitaba decirle a Inuyasha… se separo de él y busco entre sus ropas… ahí andaba la Shikon no Tama falsa… la sostuvo en sus manos y se la mostro a Inuyasha…

"Esta no es la Shikon no Tama… es un amuleto muy similar que me dio mi abuelo…"

Inuyasha miro la pequeña pieza en su mano y ella se la entrego… Inuyasha la miro con detalle y luego volteo a verla…

"Y la verdadera?"

Kagome sintió sus mejillas calentarse pero no dejo de mirarlo…

"La purifique… al día siguiente de que me fue entregada…"

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par…

"Entonces…"

Kagome asintió…

"No ha habido Shikon no Tama desde hace mucho tiempo…"

Inuyasha le miro interrogante…

"Porque no le dijiste a Kikyo?"

Kagome suspiro…

"Por lo mismo que no le hable de mi familia… me dio miedo que me hiciera marcharme de la aldea si sabía que ya no había perla… y comenzaría a preguntarme detalles sobre como la purifique… y realmente no se como fue…"

Inuyasha asintió y le entrego el amuleto… Kagome suspiro y lo colocó nuevamente junto a su ropa… luego volteo a verlo de nuevo…

"La primera pesadilla… fue sobre Onigumo."

Inuyasha gruño en el momento en que su nombre termino de salir de sus labios… sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y llevo su mano hacia la suya… volteando a verlo…

"Kikyo y yo creemos… que… fue algún tipo de hechizo…"

Inuyasha se tenso y gruño aun mas… ella sujeto mas fuertemente su mano…

"Solo fue entonces… y Kikyo pensó que tal vez no volvió a suceder porque estaba contigo y tu Youki hizo algo…"

Kagome llevo su mano hacia su cuello e Inuyasha se relajo un poco…

"Yo creo que fue otra cosa… pero no podía decirle a Kikyo… aun así… dijo que buscaría rastros del hechizo… y una forma de deshacerlo…"

Inuyasha gruño y la abrazo contra el…

"Si vuelve a hacer ese hechizo o lo que sea… lo matare."

Kagome asintió… no pensaba que fuera una buena idea… pero estaba aterrorizada… no quería tener tales sueños y mucho menos saber que eran reales…

"Gracias…"

Kagome se separo de Inuyasha y volteó a verlo… interrogante…

"Gracias por compartir esta información conmigo…"

Kagome le sonrió…

"Necesitaba decírtelo pero… no había tenido oportunidad…"

Inuyasha le sonrió y se inclino hacia ella… besándola una vez mas…

Pero no pudo evita repreguntarse en su mente… si Inuyasha le perdonaría haberlo engañado como lo había hecho si llegaba a recordar… algún día… que él se había enamorado de Kikyo… en otra vida… otra dimensión realidad alterna o lo que fuera que sucedió…

_Miércoles 29 de junio de 2011_

Hola

Quiero llorar… sebe borro este cap, que ya tenía listo! Ya a revisarlo venia… y me toco volverlo a escribir…

Y también se me borro la carpeta completa, donde tenía TODO pero TODO lo que mi "novela" de Eiko… estoy tan pero tan traumada… y también mi carpeta con TODO lo demás sobre este fic :'(, todos los demás caps y unos cuantos borradores… llorare… así que, lo único que tengo en mi compu en este momento es esto xD

Weno y el borrador que escribí de emergencia de este cap, y hoy el cap fue MUY diferente a lo que tenia xD como yo siempre he sabido, es paja (mentira), así, que puedo escribir lo mismo de la misma manera si comienzo completamente en blanco… y aunque tenía el borrador guía… el cap fue MUY diferente… y creo que hasta el rumbo del fic me cambio xD así que esperemos que así salga bien xD

Weno weno yo se que hubo así como que un poco de drama pero el próximo cap va a haber más acción xD y a ver que hacemos con Onigumo xD

Y quiero llevar un cap adelantado así que por eso aun no publico pero como lo prometió es deuda, casa semana, no sé el día exacto pero weno xD

Gracias por leer mis fics! Son de lo mas genial del mundo! Muchisisisimias gracias por sus reviews que ellos me ayudan a seguir con todo xD

SakuraLover, SalyLuna, Paulaa, Kaidoh Amid-modem, akymaysesshomaru, Kagome2598, Faby Sama, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, CarmenTaisho, 845KIP, kimikokagome, Lou-asuka, MaRrU BlAlLeN, Gata de la Luna…

Y a todas/as las demás! Siiiiii gracias por su apoyo xD

También a quienes están en mi blog! Gente linda chula preciosa xD

Mikura, andrea mirel alonso , Minina Loca, Judith Morales, Eunice Jacome pacheco, georgina_gigis_55, j-ey, Natacha, julieta aguilar, Kagome., Marisol Blancas, Patsi lorena Cabrera martínez, Kagome2598, iknlove_96, AMMA1991, De!nel, Lisbeth Diaz, daradeazevedo, Belkis, ladyani, Arii, Historias del Pájaro Espino, Sharon Sanchez, Chaky

Domo arigato gozaimazu!

Los mejore deseos para todo el mundo! Besos y abrazos!

Eiko007 y Kazumi007 (porque toy de muy buen humor xD)


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Hubo un golpe a su lado… se levanto repentinamente buscando signos de alarma… despierto en segundo… otro corazón latiendo junto a el… pero no había gruñidos… estaba dentro de la cabaña… ya había amanecido… solamente la respiración de alguien más junto a él… el olor a Kagome y sangre… y… deseo… volteo a ver a su lado y ahí estaba… Kagome desnuda sonriéndole…

Al verla sintió su rostro calentarse una vez más… Kagome se sentó junto a él y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro… él se sintió aun mas apenado… su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que el sonido retumbaba en sus orejas… recordó la noche anterior… y sintió su cuerpo entero querer hacer de todo… correr brincar y gritarle al mundo que Kagome lo amaba… que Kagome era suya… que tenía una compañera… que no podría ser más feliz… quería abrazarla y apretarla entre sus brazos…

Pero no podía moverse…

"Buenos días Inuyasha."

Inuyasha…

Le fascinaba como decía su nombre… sintió su cuerpo reaccionar al recordarla diciendo su nombre de una forma muy diferente… gimiéndolo…

No… no podía transformarse en un pervertido… volteo a ver… viendo los cabellos negros y sintiendo la calidez de su mejilla contra su brazo… pero quería tocarla… quería besarla… se sentía tan feliz… si había pensado que estaba enamorado de ella… pues en este momento estaba al borde de la locura… jamás pensó que el… un Hanyou… podría ser así de feliz… ni siquiera había soñado con despertar así algún día… junto a una mujer… desnuda… que lo amaba…

Iba a decir su nombre cuando ella respiro hondo y se intento poner se pie… vio su brazo temblar y se puso de pie levantándola por el brazo… Kagome estaba temblando un poco…

"Déjame…"

Se sintió preocupado… Kagome era humana… y… no estuvo mucho bajo control la noche anterior…. No sabía si la había lastimado… y había sangre… si… definitivamente la había lastimado… y Kagome no lucia muy bien…

"Te sientes bien Kagome?"

Ella simplemente asintió.

"Me siento de maravilla."

Le sonrió ampliamente y se inclino hacia el besándolo en la mejilla, el permaneció completamente inmóvil, solamente Kagome reaccionaria de esa manera… sintió sus labios como gravados en su mejilla… y repentinamente era más real… la noche anterior era más real… Kagome tomo su ropa y se coloco la Yukata… el aun estaba procesando el hecho de que Kagome acababa de darle un beso en la mejilla cuando se die cuenta que había salido de la cabaña… desnuda casi… sola…

Gruño y se lanzo al suelo buscando su ropa… se coloco el Kosode y corrió fuera de la cabaña cargando su ropa… pensaba que se dirigía al rio… si… estaba en lo correcto… Kagome caminaba en ese rumbo… pero es que acaso esta mujer no entendía que no podía hacer cosas así? Que algo malo podría pasarle?... tendría que cuidarla mucho más de cerca ahora…

"oe… no deberías de salir sola."

Ella simplemente le sonrió.

"Gomen Inuyasha… pero pienso que un baño nos haría bien a los dos."

Kagome lo volteo a ver sonriéndole, y sintió su cara arder una vez más… Kagome lo estaba invitando a bañarse con ella… el había sabido que solamente los compañeros hacían eso… y pues… Kagome era su compañera pero… pero todo era tan nuevo… tan perfecto… tan mágico que aun no se lo creía… además… tenía que ir con ella para cuidarla no? Eso no tenia nada que ver con mirarla desnuda y mojada en el rio… sintió su rostro calentarse más y su cuerpo responder de nuevo…

'_Deja de ser un pervertido…'_

Pero al verla caminar frente a él moviendo las caderas así… no podía evitarlo…

'_Estoy perdido…'_

Xxxxxx

Kagome se la había pasado mirando en su dirección todo el tiempo mientras se bañaban… el trato de permanecer lejos para luchar contra la tentación… a parte de que no quería que Kagome pensara que era un pervertido… estaban al aire libre donde cualquier Youkai podría atacarlos… y además… luego del agua fría y comenzar a pensar en Youkai se había calmado un poco… tal vez mas tarde regresarían pensamientos pervertidos…

Kagome no regreso con él a la cabaña… le dijo que regresaría con Kikyo… y el sin estar feliz con eso sabía que era necesario… así que la siguió hasta la aldea… pero al cercarse percibió algo diferente… otra aura… otra miko… y le sintió cerca de Kikyo y Kosuke… además le olor… a hiervas extrañas y algo mas no le agrado… esa mujer… esa miko no le agradaba… y por un momento quiso ir hacia Kagome y pedirle que no fuera… pero no podía hacer eso… Kagome después de todo… era una miko…

Parpadeó varias veces pensando en eso… Kikyo le había dicho mil veces que estar junto a él la contaminaría… y sabia que si una miko se casaba tenía que abandonar su… profesión… porque ya no era pura… en ese momento entro en pánico… y si Kagome había perdido su poder espiritual? Después de todo… ella y el…

En lugar de sentirse avergonzado corrió a quedarse sobre un árbol lo mas lejos de donde aun podía ver la cabaña de Kikyo… si había problemas lucharía contra los tres pero no dejaría que nada le sucediera a Kagome… llevo su mano hacia Tetsaiga y miro… espero… escucho…

No sucedió nada…

Paso más tiempo… y nada…

Luego Kosuke salió de la cabaña… y detrás de el una mujer extraña…

Espero…

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido… Kikyo y Kagome no salían…

Después de momentos eternos salieron… y todos comenzaron a caminar por la aldea…

Suspiro y decidió calmarse… regreso hacia el Go-Shimboku… y se sentó en una de sus ramas… este árbol siempre le daba paz…

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en sus alrededores y relajándose un poco… el aroma de Kagome estaba en el viento… y podía sentirla… sentir que estaba incomoda y preocupada… hasta un poco molesta… pero no estaba en peligro… no estaba llamándole…

Luego de un corto tiempo… muy poco consideraba el… Kagome comenzó a acercarse… y venia con alguien… respiro hondo… Kaede… Kagome venía con Kaede… se levanto del Go-Shimboku y corrió en su dirección… al lograr verlas se quedo ahí… lo más lejos posible… no quería interrumpirlas… y sabía que si se acercaba a Kagome quería tocarla… y no podía hacer tal cosa enfrente de Kaede… por tres motivos…

Kaede era una niña…

Kagome era una miko… y el no podía hacer algo así… frente a Kaede…

Y no sabía si iba a poder conformarse con tocar su mano… o su hombro…

Gruño… si seguía por este rumbo se volvería un pervertido… y sabia que eso no le agradaría a Kagome…

'_Kuzo… cálmate…'_

Se puso de acuerdo consigo mismo… se calmaría… si lo haría por el bien de Kagome…

Xxxxxx

Al anochecer Kagome y Kaede recogieron las hiervas y comenzaron a avanzar de vuelta a la aldea… el las siguió lo más lejos que pudo…y cuando finalmente las vio entrar en la cabaña se sintió tranquilo… en ese momento lo recordó… no había comido… lo había olvidado… estaba en la cabaña con las otras dos miko y el monje… sabía que Kagome estaba segura ahí… así que decidió cazar su cena…

Después de comer un conejo estaba de vuelta en el mismo árbol mirando la cabaña… la temperatura había bajado y podía oler la lluvia en el aire… luego de un momento comenzó a llover… pero no quiso irse… quería estar cerca de Kagome el mayor tiempo posible… además… quería descansar… estaba haciendo la digestión…

Después de un rato decidió ir a la cabaña y poner a secar su ropa… Kagome al parecer pasaría la noche con las miko… así que corrió de vuelta a la cabaña… al entrar encendió la fogata y consiguió una rama para colocar su ropa cerca del fuego… se quito el Haori y la Hakama y descubrió que su Kosode no estaba mojado…

Se sentó a mirar el fuego unos momentos… y luego se puso de pie sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle… se puso de pie y toco el Haori… seguía mojado… gruño y escucho un sonido… pasos… se volteo y Kagome iba entrando a la cabaña empapada…

"Perra tonta! Que haces!"

Después de la sorpresa inicial se enfado… estaba loca? Como se le ocurría venir sola… sin sus flechas en medio de la lluvia desde la aldea hasta acá! Esta mujer estaba loca! Y segundo… estaba mojada… muy mojada… podía enfermarse… avanzo hacia ella y comenzó a quitar la ropa lo más rápido que pudo… quito el Kosode y la Hakama y lo colocó junto con su ropa en la misma rama gruñendo…

Esta mujer se ponía en peligro sin darse cuenta de ello…

Kagome camino hacia el y lo sorprendió abrazándolo por detrás… el gesto fue tan suave y tierno que no pudo seguir enfadado con ella… la había extrañado... no solo por querer besarla y tocarla… sino a ella… había extrañado que lo mirara como ella lo veía… que le sonriera y le contara cosas… coloco sus manos sobre las suyas y suspiro… se volteo en sus brazos y la abrazo de vuelta… Kagome nunca lo soltó... y se inclino hacia ella y respiro hondo sintiéndose lleno de su suave aroma…

'_Kagome…'_

Suspiro y rozo su mejilla con la de ella…

"Kagome tonta… si algo te hubiera pasado en la lluvia yo no hubiera sabido… no vuelvas a hacer eso…"

Kagome asintió contra el abrazándolo un poco mas fuerte…

"Gomen Inuyasha… es que te extrañaba y no te vi en todo el día… estuviste bastante alejado…"

Lo había extrañado ella también… y ahora estaba aquí… pequeña… suave… cálida… entre sus brazos… gruño suavemente y le apretó contra el levantándola un poco… deslizo su rostro más abajo… hasta su cuello… ahí estaba su marca… gruño una vez más apoyando sus labios contra esta y Kagome gimió… de inmediato percibió el olor del deseo en ella… y el mismo sintió su cuerpo reaccionar… no podía evitarlo… ese aroma… y el gemido de Kagome eran más que suficiente…

Supo que tenía que hablar o decir algo antes de perder el control… o hacer algo pervertido…

"La otra miko estaba ahí… y es sorprendente que Kikyo no siga queriendo purificar mi trasero… aunque eso es gracias a ti… la otra no te escucharía…

"Gomen Inuyasha… no pensé en eso…"

Kagome deslizo sus manos pequeñas por su espalda… tocando su cabello… sintió sus dedos moverse a través de este unos momentos y cuando estaba relajándose y apunto de soltarla… sintió esas pequeñas manos subir más y tocar sus orejas… de inmediato sintió el deseo recorrerle… acaso las orejas humanas no eran sensibles? Kagome no sabía lo que eso le hacía a el? Gruño y la levanto un poco mas… llevo una de sus manos a su trasero por dos razones… para levantarla más y poder besarla mejor… y para tocar su trasero…

Si era un pervertido… pero Kagome era hermosa y él quería tocarla… y al parecer a ella le gustaba… entonces por qué no?

Cuando Kagome al parecer percibió que estaban contra la pared de la cabaña se arqueo contra el… y al moverse el se dio cuenta de algo… su Kosode y la Yukata de ella se habían movido… y por el ángulo en que estaban… su excitación se estaba rozando con ese lugar entre sus piernas…

"Ah… Inu- yasha…"

Gruño luchando contra sí mismo para no perder el control… halo de la Yukata apartándola del hombro izquierdo de Kagome no tan gentilmente y rozo sus colmillos contra su marca… Kagome gimió una vez más arqueándose contra él y más de su deseo llego hacia el… y no pudo evitarlo… Kagome lo deseaba… el la hacía oler así… y era suya… sin saber porque nuevamente volvió a enterrar sus colmillos en el mismo lugar exacto… Kagome grito y enterró sus dedos en sus hombros arqueándose contra el… sabia cual era ese olor… era cuando Kagome sentía el máximo placer… ahora lo recordaba…

Sin saber cuándo perdería el delgados hilo de control que quedaba en el decidió buscar una posición mas cómoda para Kagome… la acostó en el futón y decidió besar sus labios… una vez más… Kagome le respondió con pasión y sin darse cuenta habían quedado en la misma posición que antes contra la pared… solo que ahora estaba sobre el futón… al empujarse contra ella moviéndose de forma inconsciente descubrió que estaba en el lugar indicado y se adentro en ella… Kagome grito arqueándose contra el... por un instante pensó que la había lastimado… pero cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contera el gimiendo de esa forma que acaba de descubrir los volvía loco el gruño y siguió moviéndose a su ritmo… y no podía tener suficiente de ella… besaba sus labios… su rostro… y el otro lado de su cuello… quería apretarla entre sus brazos y nunca mas soltarla… nunca más perder esta sensación de Kagome aferrándose a el y llamando su nombre… abrazándolo… aceptándolo como nunca nadie lo había aceptado o tenia la mas mínima esperanza de aceptarlo.. No solamente aceptarlo cerca de ella… pero dentro de ella… como una parte de ella…

Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miro con esa expresión perdida… asombrada… de abandono…

"Kagome…"

Kagome simplemente continuo mirándole de esa manera… esa mirada le daba ganas de hacer algo… se encogió sobre ella sin dejar de moverse dentro y fuera de ella llevando sus labios hacia uno de sus pechos… originalmente quería apretar su rostro contra ambos… pero cuando Kagome se arqueo contra él y vio el pezón endurecido cambio de idea… Kagome gimió un poco mas fuerte arqueándose más contra el… se alejo un poco de ella para no tener ningún accidente con sus colmillos… solamente Kagome haría tales cosas… le dejaría hacer tales cosas sin recordar sus colmillos… sus garras… o sus orejas…

Kagome le envolvió con una de sus piernas deslizando el talón de su pie por su trasero y sus muslos… el simplemente gruño aceptando su caricia ya que por lo visto quería mas de el de la misma manera y sus manos estaban ocupadas aferrándose a su espalda… Kagome jimio retorciéndose bajo el y cuando alazo su mirada para verla… verla una vez mas y repetirse nuevamente en su mente que era real… Kagome le vio con esos ojos oscurecidos y los labios hinchados…

"Inuyasha… más rápido…"

"Puedo lastimarte…"

Kagome movió su cabeza hacia los lados y llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas… él se deslizo contra ella sintiéndose en el cielo al rozar su cuerpo contra el de ella… tan suave… tan cálida… tratando de no dejar mucho de su peso sobre ella… para no aplastarla… Kagome cerró los ojos y continuo halando su rostro hacia ella… el comprendió y la beso una vez más… finalmente al sentir a Kagome perder el ritmo al que estaba moviéndose con él se separo de ella y la miro…

"Si duele… te diré…"

Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia los lados… no… la noche anterior había habido sangre…y sabía que la había lastimado… y Kagome no había dicho nada…

"Ayer no dijiste nada Kagome…"

Kagome llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas una vez más… y le miro de _esa_ forma… como cuando decía su nombre de _esa_ forma… que revolvía su interior y le hacía sentir… especial… amado… le hacía olvidar que era un Hanyou…

"Inuyasha… la primera vez siempre duele… después ya no…"

Inuyasha gruño… tenía que decidir qué hacer… desde el comienzo no había percibido dolor en ella… solo deseo… y además… no había lagrimas tampoco… deslizo su mejilla contra la suya levando sus labios contra su oído… pensó en deslizar su lengua sobre esta como una vez ella lo había hecho… pero en lugar de eso hablo… y dijo palabras que no había analizado…

"Dime que eres mía Kagome…"

Kagome llevo sus manos hacia su espalda aferrándose a él una vez más moviendo sus caderas un poco más rápido contra el… por un momento espero se enfadara… pero al parecer… estaba contenta con sus acciones…

"Soy tuya Inuyasha… siempre tuya… desde siempre… desde la primera vez que te vi…"

Levanto su rostro de prácticamente el futón y la miro a los ojos nuevamente… Kagome le estaba sonriendo… pero estaba esa sombre pequeña en sus ojos… como la noche anterior… y el seguía preguntándose porque Kagome dudaba de él… y supo que necesitaba decirle algo…

"Yo también… desde la primera vez que te vi…"

Kagome le sonrió y se levanto un poco para besar su nariz… él le sonrió también… al parecer estaba aprendiendo a saber qué es lo que necesitaba hacer y decir para hacer feliz a Kagome… así seguiría aprendiendo… finalmente decidió obedecerla… haría lo que ella dijera…y si percibía que la lastimaba se detendría de inmediato… deslizo su mano desde su pecho… a su cintura… sintiendo la curva que tanto le gustaba la bajar hasta su cadera… su piel estaba caliente… y suave… bajo mas su mano llevándola hacia su muslo… tuvo la impresión de haber tenido su mano en el lugar muchas veces… pero solamente una vez la había cargado en su espalda sujetándola del lugar… subió su mano nuevamente hasta su trasero para evitar que se moviera mucho…

"Dime si te lastimo…"

Kagome asintió y el comenzó a moverse… mucho más rápido…

Kagome cerró los ojos y gimió algo que no comprendió… y permanecieron así por un tiempo indefinido…el simplemente podía saber que se había sentido en el paraíso por ese tiempo… todo fue mágico… de principio a fin… y cuando Kagome se arqueo contra el gritando su nombre con su cuerpo contrayéndose alrededor de el… y el sintió el deseo explotar en su interior y adentrarse en Kagome… se sentía extrañamente agotado… abrazo a Kagome contra du cuerpo… sintiéndola tan pequeña y un poco temblorosa… tomo la frazada y les cubrió… no quería que a Kagome fuera a darle frio y la lluvia seguía cayendo…

"Aishiteru Kagome…"

Kagome se apretó un poco más cerca de el entre sus brazos…

"Aishiteru Inuyasha…"

Xxxxxx

Abrió los ojos despacio… lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue del cuerpo cálido moviéndose levemente entre su brazos… luego que la lluvia caía en aquel agradable y suave sonido constante… no era la tormenta de la noche anterior… y puede que aun no hubiera amanecido… pero estaba ya muy cerca el amanecer…

Decidió disfrutar de la sensación de calidez un momento más… Kagome se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos… nunca pensó llegar a sentirse así de feliz… así de lleno… de completo… pero ya que tenía una compañera realmente eso significaba… que estaba completo y sus almas estaban unidas…

Kagome comenzó a oler a… temor… y dolor… volteo a verla abriendo los ojos… observo su rostro relajado y con una leve mueca de incomodidad… llevo su mano hacia su mejilla y la acaricio apartando el mechón rebelde que tapaba parte de su rostro… Kagome era tan hermosa… pero algo estaba mal…

Cuando se movió una vez más… y suspiro su nombre con tal dolor que sintió su corazón se partía en pedazos dejo de respirar…

"Kagome?…"

Kagome se movió un poco más… y volvió a decir su nombre de una forma un poco mas… agónica…

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome… aquí estoy… estoy aquí… Kagome? Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome grito su nombre sentándose con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos el se sentó abrazándola apretándola contra su cuerpo… se sentía tan frágil ahí entre sus brazos… y algo paso… algo estaba pasando… tenía esa malditas pesadillas de nuevo…

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Ella volteo a verlo confundida… finalmente estaba reaccionando…

"Inuyasha…"

A penas y suspiro su nombre… pero no lo dijo con aquel dolor agónico… lo dijo simplemente confundida y dolida… como si el hubiera hecho algo malo… no lo soportaba… necesitaba saber de que se trataban esas malditas pesadillas y si podía hacer algo contra ellas…

"Maldita sea Kagome… que sucedió? Que paso de nuevo?"

Kagome simplemente lo miro… con un dolor y un anhelo en sus ojos… como si el la hubiera rechazado o algo por el estilo… cuando las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos nuevamente su corazón volvió a quebrarse…

"Inuyasha…"

Dijo su nombre de la misma manera y lo abrazo apretándose contra su pecho dejando que las lagrimas mojaran su piel… sentía que cada lagrima le quemaba… le dolía tanto… algo estaba lastimando a su Kagome y ella estaba sufriendo y el no podía hacer nada si no sabía de que se trataba… recordó como su madre lo consolaba de niño e hizo lo mismo… tratando de calmarla… llevo su mano entre su cabello y comenzó a pasarlo por este… soltando los nudos con cuidado y acariciando su cabeza de esta forma murmurando contra su sien que no dejaría que nada le sucediera… que mataría a quien sea que si quiera pensara en lastimarla…

Kagome finalmente dejo de llorar… pero no dejo de apretarse contra su pecho… finalmente se levanto alejándose un poco de él… levanto la frazada y comenzó a pasarlo sobe su pecho… para cuando comprendió lo que estaba haciendo llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas húmedas y cálidas levantando su rostro hacia él para poder verla…

Kagome le veía con los ojos rojos y cristalinos… con las mejillas sonrojadas y esa expresión perdida… anhelante…

"Kagome… que paso?"

Kagome cerró sus ojos… y cuando los abrió de nuevo lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y quemaban sus manos…

"Me quieres Inuyasha?"

Kagome estaba loquita…

"Claro tontita…"

Supo que necesitaba que se lo recordara constantemente en ese momento e hizo una nota mental de hacerlo todas las veces que pudiera… después de todo tenía que cuidar de ella… y eso significaba no dejarla llorar y sentir todo este dolor… por algo tonto… se inclino hacia ella y besos sus labios húmedos… sabían a lágrimas pero Kagome suspiro y se aprieto contra el llevando sus manos pequeñas alrededor de su cintura… abrazándolo…

Cuando se separaron la miro fijamente…

"Nunca me dejaras cierto?"

"Claro que no…"

Kagome asintió y volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra su pecho… como sintiéndose aliviada… que acaso ella no comprendía lo que al marca significaba? Era verdad que ella llevaba la marca… pero significaba que ella era de el tanto como él era de ella… si Kagome fura Hanyou o Youkai lo hubiera marcado ella a él también… era solo que Kagome no tenia colmillos…

"Qué tipo de pesadillas tienes Kagome?"

Kagome suspiro…

"Soñé que… estabas con otra mujer… abrazándola y prometiéndole que la protegerías… y… besándola… y mirándola así… y…"

Kagome dejo de hablar y se apretó contra el… y aquel olor a dolor la envolvió nuevamente… el no pudo evitar reírse suavemente… Kagome voleo a verlo sorprendida y él se sintió un idiota por reírse cuando ella se sentía tan mal… peor no había podido evitarlo… Kagome definitivamente era una loquita que no pensaba de la forma más lógica…

"Kagome… solo tú podrías pensar… que un Hanyou… luego de encontrar a una mujer que desea estar con él… buscaría a otra…"

Kagome le miro preocupada…

"Y…"

El simplemente continúo sonriéndole…

"Kagome… para comenzar…"

Llevo su mano hacia su cuello pasando sus dedos sobre la marca y percibiendo de la forma más disimulada como el deseo la recorría… Myoga no le dijo que la marca tendría tal efecto en ella… pero él estaba feliz con el resultado… la miro a los ojos fijamente… tratando de hacer que viera lo que sentía por ella en ellos… todo cuanto la amaba…

"Llevas mi marca… y eso significa que tú serás la única…"

Cuando Kagome evito mirarlo el deslizo su mano de su cuello hacia su mentón… le levanto y la hizo mirarlo… una vez más… seguía mirándole de la misma manera y Kagome no parecía comprenderlo aun… si no lo había comprendido por la forma en que la tocaba y la besaba? Como podía hacerla comprenderlo…

"Tú eres todo para mi Kagome… todo… yo no podría estar sin ti…"

Kagome asintió y se inclino hacia el respirando hondo… pensó que al menos por el momento era suficiente… llevo sus manos hacia su pequeña espalda y comenzó a pasar despacio su dedos obre su piel… Kagome suspiro y se apoyo un poco mas contra el… entonces supo que era el momento perfecto para preguntar…

"La otra pesadilla fue sobre algo mas…"

Kagome asintió…

"Si…"

Kagome suspiro una vez más… se separo de él y se extendió hacia su ropa… busco algo entre esta y al ver que saco al Shikon no Tama y la extendió hacia el se sintió extrañado… Kagome la sostuvo en su mano frene a él para que la viera… se sentía normal... no podía creer que Youkai buscarían matarla por algo como esto…

"Esta no es la Shikon no Tama… es un amuleto muy similar que me dio mi abuelo…"

El continúo mirando la piza comprendiendo porque no percibía nada especial respecto a ella… Kagome la coloco n su mano y el continuo examinándola… luego volteo a verla…

"Y la verdadera?"

Vio a Kagome sonrojarse pero no dejo de mirarlo…

"La purifique… al día siguiente de que me fue entregada…"

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par… estaba… sorprendido…

"Entonces…"

Kagome asintió…

"No ha habido Shikon no Tama desde hace mucho tiempo…"

Le miro interrogante…

"Porque no le dijiste a Kikyo?"

Kagome suspiro…

"Por lo mismo que no le hable de mi familia… me dio miedo que me hiciera marcharme de la aldea si sabía que ya no había perla… y comenzaría a preguntarme detalles sobre cómo la purifique… y realmente no sé cómo fue…"

Asintió y le entrego la falsa Shikon no Tama… Kagome suspiro y lo colocó nuevamente junto a su ropa… luego volteo a verlo…

"La primera pesadilla… fue sobre Onigumo."

Gruño en el momento en que su nombre termino de salir de sus labios… sintió su sangre arder… y su cuerpo entero se sentó… ese maldito… estaba a punto de intentar oponerse de pie cuando Kagome tomo su mano con la suya…

"Kikyo y yo creemos… que… fue algún tipo de hechizo…"

'_Voy a matarlo en este mismo instante…'_

Gruño aun mas… y estaba a punto se alejar su mano de la de ella pero Kagome sujeto un poco más fuertemente su mano…

"Solo fue entonces… y Kikyo pensó que tal vez no volvió a suceder porque estaba contigo y tu Youki hizo algo…"

Kagome llevo su mano hacia su cuello y él se relajo un poco… tal vez su marca la había protegido del maldito…

"Yo creo que fue otra cosa… pero no podía decirle a Kikyo… aun así… dijo que buscaría rastros del hechizo… y una forma de deshacerlo…"

Inuyasha gruño y la abrazo contra el… apretándola sintiendo ahí cálida y segura…

"Si vuelve a hacer ese hechizo o lo que sea… lo matare."

Kagome asintió… al menos no iba a pedirle piedad para el bandido… eso lo hizo sentir su sangre hervir aun mas pensando en que tiempo de pesadilla pudo haber sido aquella… o tal vez simplemente Kagome era mucho más inteligente que Kikyo… bueno eso el ya lo sabía… pero tal vez Kagome percibía mejor a la personas y sabia que ese maldito malnacido no tenía un alma o si la tenia estaba completamente perdida…

Al verla entre sus brazos se sintió útil… lleno… su madre jamás le confió sobre sus problemas,… sobre sus situaciones… era aun niño y no podía hacer nada… pero igual… que Kagome le confiara estas cosas… significaba tanto para el… la apretó un poco mas fuerte contra el…

"Gracias…"

Kagome se separo de el mirándole interrogante…

"Gracias por compartir esta información conmigo…"

Kagome le sonrió…

"Necesitaba decírtelo pero… no había tenido oportunidad…"

Inuyasha le sonrió y se inclino hacia ella… besándola una vez mas…

Las protegería a como de lugar… sobre todo en contra de ese maldito mal nacido… volteo a ver a Tetsaiga cerca de la fogata… no la había colocado en la pared de la cabaña… se había descuidado…y se aseguraría que de ahora en adelante no habrían mas descuidos… pero no había esperado que Kagome apareciera así en medio de la lluvia… y lo abrazara… y lo distrajera…

_Jueves 30 de junio de 2011_

Weno weno he terminado xD continuare pronto… espero que les haya gustado el cap… en el próximo creo que veremos un poco mas de acción xD… he estado viendo algunas partes de Inuyasha para inspirarme xD jijiji así que a ver como seguimos… aun trabajando y eso pero hey! Estoy de vacaciones y las vacaciones son para hacer lo que más te gusta xD

Aunque saben que mi compu se ha revelado… me borro mis carpetas y eso… y ya ni podía escuchar música pero ya me las ingenie xD además mi pobre iPod ha estado siendo usado al máximo también xD

Weno weno muchsisiismas gracias por leer! Gambate!

OMG!

Ya paso mas de una semana! Soy una mujer malvada! Noooo gomen gomen pero es que estaba viendo mis otros fics… y sinceramente no se como seguirlos o si publicar uno que tengo por ahí… no se como cambiarlo… o que puedo hacerle… pero weno… aquí ta el cap y muchisisisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews!

ladyGV, Camila Fanel , SalyLuna, Gata de la Luna, Kagome2598, SakuraLover, Lou-asuka, MaRrU BlAlLeN, akymaysesshomaru, Mizune, Paulaa D, 845KIP, barbies , Faby Sama, Pilikaluna , noe-chan, Kisumi, Grish, marlene vasquez, Maritza.

**Lady_Hell**

Hontoni arigato por sus reviews!

Y Pilikaluna-san muchas gracias por recomendarme el programa de recuperación de archivos! Lo voy a buscar y probar! Promise xD Arigatoooooooooo xD

Eiko007


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Kagome suspiro poniéndose la ropa de nuevo… la lluvia acababa de cesar e Inuyasha y ella ya habían desayunado… el aire de la mañana estaba frio y no quería bañarse en el rio de forma normal… quería ir a las agua termales… volteo a ver a Inuyasha que estaba doblando el futón en una esquina al terminar de atar su Hakama…

"Inuyasha… quiero ir a las aguas termales…"

Inuyasha movió sus orejitas sobre su cabeza y se dio la vuelta había ella…

"Kagome…"

"Es que está haciendo mucho frio…"

El Hanyou suspiro y asintió… avanzo hacia ella y tomo su mano saliendo de la cabaña… Kagome sonrió abiertamente e Inuyasha la sorprendió halando de su mano sorpresivamente y moviéndola hacia su espalda… sin darse cuenta estaba una vez más sobre su espalda mientras Inuyasha corría hacia las aguas termales… sonrió abiertamente y paso sus manos por sus hombros hasta su cuello abrazándolo… siempre había querido hacer eso…

Llegaron a las aguas termales y comenzó a quitar su Kosode poniéndolo en una piedra… volteó a ver a Inuyasha que brinco hacia un árbol bajo y cerró los ojos… se sorprendió pero no y avanzo hacia el… el árbol no era enorme… pero Inuyasha estaba unos cuantos centímetros por encima de su cabeza…

"Inuyasha… no te bañaras conmigo?"

Inuyasha gruño…

"No tengo ganas…"

Kagome lo miro interrogante… Inuyasha parecía de mal humor… talo vez era por todo lo que acababa de contarle… o porque lo había hecho traerla hasta acá… se sintió triste y se volteo nuevamente hacia la piedra quitando su Hakama y su Yukata…

Al sumergirse en las aguas termales se sintió relajada y feliz… extrañaba los relajantes baños con Sango y Shippo… hablando sobre todas las cosas sin mayor importancia… bromeando y a veces preocupándose por la próxima batalla… por lo que estaba por venir…

Finalmente sintió que estaba tan limpia como iba a estar sin su champú o jabón… al salir del agua se sorprendió cuando Inuyasha la cubrió con su Haori… volteo a verlo notando sus mejillas sonrojadas…

"Si regresas con la ropa mojada… podrían pensar algo…"

Kagome asintió y uso el Haori para secarse… luego volvió a vestirse sintiendo la mirada de Inuyasha en ella… finalmente le devolvió el Haori… Inuyasha lo agito un par de veces y luego se inclino frente a ella… Kagome sonrió y subió en su espalda… Inuyasha le dio el Haori y ella lo sujeto en una mano… Inuyasha corrió de vuelta a la aldea…

Xxxxxx

Al entrar en la aldea y avanzar hacia la cabaña de Kikyo… no encontró a nadie… vio sus flechas y arco ahí y recordó… que estos días se la había pasado por ahí sin ellos… no podía andar por ahí desarmada en el Sengoku-Jidai… tomo su arma y salió de la cabaña encaminándose hacia la cueva de Onigumo… tenía el presentimiento de que todos estaban ahí…

Al llegar descubrió que no solamente estaban ahí Kikyo… Kaede… Kosuke y Tsubaki… pero también algunos aldeanos… diez quizás… mirando como subían a Onigumo a una carreta y Tsubaki iba a con él y otro aldeano… ella se acerco y Kikyo le miro… enfadada…

Llegaba tarde… sentía como si la profesora le viera desaprobando de su llegada tarde del receso o algo así…

Suspiro y avanzo hacia ellos despacio… inclinándose levemente saludando dando buenos días a todos… los aldeanos correspondieron a su saludo… Kikyo simplemente le clavo esa mirada fría y desaprobadora… luego volteo a ver hacia Tsubaki… otros dos aldeanos ayudaron a subir al hombre a la carreta, y ahora ya estaba simplemente acomodándose gimiendo levemente y sujetando su pierna… Kikyo se acerco a ellos… y ella les siguió…

Kikyo extendió las hierbas hacia ellos… Tsubaki las tomo…

"Explicare con detalle durante el camino."

Kikyo asintió y Onigumo sujeto la mano de Tsubaki… aparentemente con fuerza…

"Dame algo para el dolor."

La mujer aparto su mano de la de él en un movimiento rápido, mirándole… ella no pudo ver que expresión tenia Tsubaki en su rostro… pero Onigumo maldijo y volteo a verla entonces… a pesar de verle sudando y pálido… esos ojos negros se clavaron en ella…

"Kagome…"

Sonrió abiertamente y volteo a ver a Kikyo… riéndose por lo bajo…

"No sabía que dos mikos supuestamente sagradas podrían follar a un Hanyou…"

Kagome sintió su corazón dejar de latir… su sueño… Onigumo lo había visto… los aldeanos comenzaron a insultarlo y Kikyo levanto una mano… mirándolo seria…

"No tienes bases para decir tal cosa."

"Pues Kagome piensa que eres la amante de… Inuyasha… ese es su nombre."

Kagome apretó sus manos en puños… siempre seria así… seguiría haciendo lo mismo si no sabía qué tipo de hechizo había puesto sobre ella…

"Si vuelves a irrumpir en mis sueños…"

Sintió la furia envolverle… estaba tan enfadada… raras veces en la vida se había enfadado tanto…

"Dime qué tipo de conjuro has usado en mi."

Onigumo simplemente se rio por lo bajo.

"Dime, con qué tipo de conjuro borraste la memoria de la Miko y el Hanyou…"

Kagome se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la aldea sintiendo sus ojos arder… lagrimas quemar sus mejillas… no… esto no podía estar pasando… Onigumo lo sabia… se había enterado de cosas que usaría en su contra… decidió ignorar a Kikyo llamándola y comenzó a correr en dirección del Go-Shimboku cuando una figura de rojo estaba frente a ella…

"Kagome?"

Ella simplemente lo miro llorando…

"Debo… marcharme, un tiempo."

Kagome lo miro asustado y entonces Myoga brinco en el hombro del Hanyou haciéndose notar.

"Kagome-sama… el hombre que forjo a Tetsaiga, Totousai, está teniendo problemas con un aprendiz suyo, y ha amenazado con hacer cualquier cosas para forjar armas de gran maldad… es el mismo que forjo la alabarda ken-kon…"

Kagome vio a la pequeña pulga… Kaijimbo… no recordaba que fuera tan tenebroso cuando lucharon contra el… volteó a ver a Inuyasha…

"Llévame contigo."

Inuyasha la miro por unos momento dudoso y luego asintió agachándose, Kagome subió a su espalda y el comenzó a correr…

Xxxxxxx

Al llegar al volcán tan familiar Kagome se sorprendió al ver a otros tres Youkai en el lugar, los tres eran muy diferentes… uno tenía la piel roja y lucia como… un toro o algo por el estilo, el otro era azul y tenia apariencia de reptil, y el otro era naranja, y tenía apariencia de tigre o algo felino, y al fondo estaba Totousai… se sorprendió al verlo exactamente igual que como lo recordaba…

"Oh pero como has crecido Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha simplemente le sonrió al Youkai…

"Lo suficiente para usar la espalda de mi padre…"

El Youkai asintió.

"He escuchado que este Youkai se ha rebelado contra ti…"

Los otros tres Youkai también asintieron…

"Keh! Yo me encargare de destruirlo…"

"Con exiliarlo será suficiente."

Inuyasha estaba a punto de decía algo, cuando una Youkai con apariencia humana pero notablemente algún tipo de Youkai miro asustada al interior de la cabaña…

"Kaijimbo está matando niños y dándoles su sangre a Akuken"

Totousai suspiro.

"Ese tipo de maldad no puede ser fácilmente destruida."

Kagome se acerco al Youkai apretando un poco mas fuerte le arco en sus manos.

"Yo puedo purificarlo."

En ese momento fue que Totousai volteo a verla… luego de un momento movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Una Miko podría hacerlo…"

Volteo a ver a Inuyasha…

"Creo que Inuyasha acá se ha encargado de que ya no puedas hacerlo."

Kagome le miro enfadad y se volteo saliendo de la cueva… Inuyasha la siguió, ella le miro decidida.

"Vamos Inuyasha… no sabemos cuántos niños matara."

Inuyasha asintió y se agacho frente a ella, ella subió a su espalda y comenzaron a bajar la montaña… no tardaron en llegar a la aldea… la gente huía y gritaba… habían varios hombres y mujeres muertos en el piso… cuando finamente vieron la escena ella sintió ganas de llorar… cinco niños al menos estaban tirados en el suelo… inmóviles… y el estaba riéndose mientras otro niño estaba en el suelo frente a él llorando…

Saco la flecha y disparo casi sin pensarlo…

La flecha dio en el blanco…

El brazo derecho de Kaijimbo se desvaneció y el rugió…

Se sorprendió… era verdad que su arquería había mejorado… pero no podía evitar pensar que esta era la "primera vez" que luchaba junto a Inuyasha…

Inuyasha finalmente le dejo en el suelo y saco a Tetsaiga parándose frente a ella…

"Y tu quien putas eres!"

"No tengo por qué decirte eso basura!"

Inuyasha gruño y se lanzo al ataque contra el Youkai, sorprendiéndoles algo negro salió de la espadas que Kaijimbo sujeto con la mano izquierda… Inuyasha retrocedió gruñendo…

Cuando le vio pararse y comenzar a respirar pesadamente… supo que estaban en problemas… alisto otra flecha pero esta vez Kaijimbo la evito…

"Puta! Como puedes aun tener…"

Kagome no le dejo terminar… era el tercero que la hacía enfadar este día... y las ganas de llorar al ver a los niños hicieron que disparar de nuevo… Kaijimbo gruño e Inuyasha se movió… despacio empujándolo lejos del resto de los niños… el aire negro que salió de la espalda envolvió a Kaijimbo… quien grito… y luego permaneció completamente inmóvil…

Kagome se sorprendió de ver tal cosa… despacio… comenzó a deshacerse… Inuyasha camino hacia ella aun respirando pesadamente y con su mano apoyada en su abdomen… pero no dijo nada…

"Estas bien?"

Ella asintió.

"Que le sucedió?"

"Los poderes que le dio a la espada lo consumieron."

Volteó a ver y Totousai estaba ahí.

"Si hubieras usado el Kaze no kizu en el hubiera tenido el mismo destino."

Inuyasha volteo a ver la Youkai…

"Kaze no kizu? Que significa eso?"

El Youkai le miro ofendido.

"Niñito malcriado, acaso no has tenido a Tetsaiga por un tiempo ya? No has luchado junto con tu espada?"

Inuyasha simplemente le miro serio.

"No sabes cómo usar la espada… es una lástima."

Inuyasha gruño y se paro frente al Youkai…

"Oe… deja de refunfuñar y enséñame entonces…"

Totousai movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Es una lección que debes aprender por ti mismo Inuyasha, demuestra que eres el hijo de tu padre."

Con eso el Youkai se subió a su vaca y comenzó a caminar hacia la montaña.

Kagome le vio alejarse recordando tantas cosas… mas cosas... que quería Inuyasha recordara…

Xxxxxxx

Regresaron a la aldea al anochecer, paso a cenar con Kikyo y llevo cena con ella a buscar a Inuyasha… a penas y se había adentrado al bosque e Inuyasha estaba ahí a su lado caminando con ella en dirección a la cabaña… no dijeron nada… al llegar Kagome se sentó frente a la fogata mientras Inuyasha encendió el fuego… saco a Tetsaiga de su saya y la clavo en la pared de la cabaña… cuando el Hanyou se sentó a su lado le ofreció la sopa de verduras y el arroz…

"Gracias…"

Ella le sonrió…

"De nada."

Inuyasha evito mirarla y comió despacio, ella simplemente observo la fogata tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que había sucedido…

Cuando Inuyasha termino de comer se acerco a el apoyando su cabeza en su hombro… Inuyasha suspiro y paso su brazo por sus hombros abrazándola… mirando el fuego como ella…

Permanecieron así un momento y Kagome volteo a verle… para su sorpresa Inuyasha tenía las mejillas sonrojadas… arqueo una ceja mirándolo… Inuyasha volteo a verla de reojo y luego evito su mirada… Kagome sonrió levemente y se arrodillo en la madera abrazándolo por el cuello… Inuyasha gruño suavemente y envolvió su cintura con sus brazos… volteo su rostro hacia ella y suspiro su nombre contra sus pechos…

"Kagome…"

Kagome pasos sus dedos por su cabello pero tan solo llevo sus manos hacia sus orejas Inuyasha se alejo de ella y colocó sus manos en ambos lados de su cintura mirándola… Kagome parpadeo varias veces mirándolo con esos ojos brillantes…

"Sabes lo que eso me hace?"

Kagome parpadeó varias veces mirándolo interrogante…

Inuyasha se movió pasando sus pies entre sus piernas… ella dejo que el la cargara y la sentara en su regazo… una vez ahí sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco al sentir la dureza dentro de su Hakama… evito mirarlo y apoyo su rostro contra su hombro…

"Yo pensé que solo eran cosquillas…"

Inuyasha se rio por la bajo… nuevamente con esa risa masculina y profunda que nunca había escuchado en el antes…

"Pues es algo mas… ka-go-me…"

Kagome sonrió cuando dijo así su nombre… se separo de el buscando sus labios… Inuyasha correspondió a su beso y luego se separo mirándolo confundido…

"Kagome… todas las mujeres… son como tu?"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces sin comprender…

"A que te refieres Inuyasha?"

Vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaron una vez más y evito su mirada…

"Etto… Myoga dijo… que… las mujeres… que a ellas no les gusta… mmm… hacer estas cosas y… etto…"

Kagome sintió su corazón latir más rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder… inclino nuevamente su rostro hacia su hombro ocultándose de el sintiéndose avergonzada…

Bueno era lógico que las mujeres en esta época no fueran… muy abiertas respecto al tema, o a estas cosas, y pues bueno, sus amigas a veces habían dicho que podía ser incomodo… o que el muchacho se olvidaba de ellas y no hacia un… buen papel… pero ella no podía quejarse de Inuyasha… oh no… definitivamente no…

Y se había pasado más de cuatro años esperándolo! Como no querer… aprovecharlo… ahora… sintió su rostro arder un poco mas… pobre Inuyasha… pensaba que era una ninfómana o algo así…

"Gomen Inuyasha… es que tú me gustas mucho."

Permaneció aferrada a él tratando de evitar mirarlo a toda costa, Inuyasha gruño y la abrazo con más fuerza contra él, ella también lo abrazo y cuando se separo un poco de el Inuyasha la estaba mirando… diferente… no con deseo… eso estaba ahí… pero había algo mas…

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha suspiro…

"Solamente tu…"

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y le apretó contra él una vez mas abrazándola… ella simplemente se sintió feliz de permanecer así con el…

Luego de un rato Inuyasha se separo de ella y beso su frente… ella le sonrió y besos sus labios… Inuyasha se puso de pie y la cargo hasta el futón…

Lo que le sorprendió es que les cubrió con la frazada y la abrazo por detrás apretando su espalda contra su pecho hundiendo su rostro en su cabello… Kagome se sorprendió por sentirle relajado contra su espalda a pesar de que aun sentía algo presionar contra su trasero…

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmm…"

Kagome sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse…

"No… vamos a… hacer el amor?"

Lo sintió tensarse por un momento y pensó que le respondería… pero no lo hizo… continuo esperando y nada… se volteo en sus brazos y lo miro con las mejillas sonrojadas… y un poco nervioso…

"No podemos…"

Kagome le miro parpadeando varias veces… confundida…

"Porque?"

Inuyasha trago lentamente mirándola… nervioso… muy nervioso…

"Porque… si lo hacemos… puedes quedar embarazada…"

Inuyasha evito su mirada al final de la oración… Kagome sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse…

No había pensando en eso… en ese instante se asusto… no… no podía llegar embarazada donde Kikyo… la mataría! Si… no podía continuar siendo una miko y tener un bebe… un bebe Hanyou… sonrió suavemente sabiendo que Inuyasha estaba pensando en ella… llevo su mano hacia su mejilla e Inuyasha volteo a verla…

"Inuyasha… yo quiero que tengamos bebes… pero en este momento…"

Inuyasha le miro sorprendido…

"Kagome… estás diciendo… que algún día… tu…"

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente…

"Claro que si Inuyasha… quiero que seamos una familia… y tengamos niños lindos con orejitas como las tuyas…"

Inuyasha le miro casi asustado… ella le sonrió y deslizo su mano despacio por su mejilla…

"Simplemente pienso que en este momento… no… por Kikyo… por la Shikon no Tama… por…"

Estuvo a punto de decir Naraku y tuvo que contener la respiración un momento…

"Por tantas cosas… pero después… después podemos… o acaso no quieres?"

Y le miro entonces… con lagrimas en los ojos… y sintió dolor en su corazón… había lastimado sus sentimientos…

Inuyasha le apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo abrasándola…

"Kagome…"

La manera quebrantada en que dijo su nombre llevo lágrimas a sus ojos también…

"Inuyasha… gomen si quieres…"

Inuyasha se separo de ella besándola con… desesperación… ella respondió su beso y lo abrazo con fuerza… Inuyasha se separo de ella finalmente abrasándola de nuevo contra su cuerpo…

"Kagome… solamente tu… aceptarías tener hijos de un Hanyou…"

Kagome se sorprendió… Inuyasha no estaba enfadado… sintió su corazón doler… Inuyasha aun penaba que ser un Hanyou era lo peor del mundo… levanto su mirada hacia él y vio las lagrimas aun en sus ojos… le sonrió moviendo el flequillo apartándolo de su frente…

"Inuyasha… estamos como casados no? Y eso es lo que se hace… cuando amas a alguien y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona… quieres tener bebes también… eso es normal…"

Inuyasha cerró los ojos…

"Pero no con un Hanyou…"

Kagome sintió su corazón doler… que era lo quela gente se la había pasado haciéndole por tanto tiempo a su Inuyasha…

"No hay ninguna diferencia…"

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y le vio con ese dolor… y algo mas… amor…

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha simplemente le apretó contra el… ella lo abrazo…

"Yo te amo como eres Inuyasha… quienes fueron tus padres no tiene nada que ver con cómo eres tu… y yo se que tus padres probablemente fueron buenos y se quisieron mucho mucho…"

Inuyasha la apretó con más fuerza contra el…

"Yo sé que los humanos pueden ser hasta más crueles que los Youkai… lo que importa es lo que hay en tu corazón y quien eres… eso es lo que importa…"

Inuyasha simplemente le apretón aun mas contra el…

"Kagome…"

Kagome suspiro y supo que no repararía esto en una noche… tal vez… con el tiempo podría llegar a sanar su corazón…

'_Te prometo que luchare por hacerte feliz Inuyasha… y porque algún día… dejes de verte a ti mismo de menos…'_

Le abrazo con fuerza y cerró los ojos relajándose… repentinamente se sentía cansada…

"Aishiteru Inuyasha…"

"Aishiteru Kagome…"

Kagome sintió dormirse en los brazos de su Hanyou mientras le pasaba sus garras despacio entre su cabello…

Xxxxxxx

Onigumo estaba sentado con una Yukata negra mirando la fogata…

"Como podemos robarle la perla?"

"No lo sé."

Onigumo se mantuvo moviendo entre sus dedos la pequeña copa donde estaba bebiendo su sake…

"Tiene que haber una forma…"

"Tal vez… si demonios atacan la aldea…"

Onigumo levanto su mirada sonriendo ampliamente…

"Si son muchísimos demonios… y distraen al Hanyou…"

"Podemos atacarla y quitarle la perla…"

Onigumo se rio fuertemente…

"Mejor aun… podre traer a la miko… y hacerla mía de una vez por todas…"

Se rio a carcajadas… si… era un plan perfecto… tal vez si conseguían suficientes demonios incluso matarían al Hanyou…

"Como llamaremos tantos Youkai?"

"Yo me encargare de eso."

Onigumo sonrió ampliamente y sirvió un poco mas de sake en su copa.

"Me muero de la emoción, no puedo esperar más."

"La paciencia es una virtud."

Onigumo simplemente bebió su nueva copa se sake y finalmente clavo su mirada en el fuego… la miko estaba enamorada del Hanyou… se imaginaba que el Hanyou estaba enamorado de la miko también… pero en el sueño de Kagome… el Hanyou había estado con otra mujer… podría ser posible que estuviera tras amabas mikos para robarles la Shikon no Tama también? Frunció el ceño… de ser así tendría ventaja…

La forma en que la miko lo veía… ese… amor… sintió incluso su estomago revolverse ante tal palabra… esa… ciega devoción le hacía correr el riesgo que su pureza se mantuviera intacta… si el Hanyou llegara a intentar algo con ella… sabía que no diría que no…

Apretó la copa en su mano, no, si algo así sucedería se encargaría de matar al Hanyou… no le importaría como… pero lo lograría… y luego de terminar con la miko la vendería como esclava… si…

De todas maneras… tendría el mismo fin de igual forma… seria suya… y luego cuando se aburriera… la vendería como esclava…

El Hanyou tenía que morir para eso…

Se rio por lo bajo… no podía esperar más…

Xxxxxxx

_Martes 24 de junio de 2011_

Gomen gomen por retrasarme tanto con el cap xD pero es que lo tenía que revisar y aun no he terminado el siguiente cap por eso no había publicado este aun xD así que creo que me atrasare un poquito con el siguiente cap xD

Akuken= aku=maldad ken=espada

Weno de ahí saque el nombre puede que no fuera muy creativo xD jijiji pero weno ahí esta, y gomen porque no hubo mucha acción así súper narrada… pos porque creo que no soy muy buena para eso jijiji gracias por todos sus lindos reviews! Me llovieron cuando publique el cap 19 y me sentí tan feliz que seguí con este cap xD

Ahhhh y a mi blog le ha agarrado la locura por eso la letra esta así de rara y de gigante xD me decía que tiene el error 'javascript0' y pos busque en inter como arreglarlo y por fin me di por vencida y mande del correo el cap xD gracias a Dios que tenemos esa nueva opción en los blog xD

Un día de estos a las 2 de la mañana se me ocurrió escribir el machote como mas o menos quería que siguiera el fic así que ya tengo mas o menos por donde vamos a ir jijiji xD nos leemos xD

Arigatooooo

Gambate!

Eiko007


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Permaneció abrazando a Kagome entre sus brazos un momento más… cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse… pero no podía… se separo de Kagome y se sentó colocándose el Kosode… tenía que conseguir el desayuno… coloco a Tetsaiga en la pared de la cabaña finalmente… sonrió al ver la espada en su lugar asegurándose que estarían bien… había buscado que la cabaña estuviera en un lugar estratégico donde no fuera vista fácilmente… pero sabia el que olor de él y Kagome… sintió sus mejillas sonrojar… eso podría atraer Youkai… era comida fácil que estaba distraída…

A pesar de que sabía que habrían Youkai que respetarían tal acto… otros no… y sabía que si percibían que era un Hanyou el que estaba participando no dudarían en atacar aun si eran Youkai que normalmente dejarían a una pareja en paz… no… por el ser un Hanyou ninguna de las reglar aplicaba…

Volteo a ver a Kagome sintiéndose preocupado una vez más… había estado en peligro y se lo había dicho… pero no le gustaba… no le gustaba que ese maldito siguiera interesado en Kagome… ya había intentado secuestrarla una vez… gruño y decidió terminar de vestirse… era verdad que no necesitaba descansar como los humanos pero una o dos horas de sueño parcial siempre habían sido necesarias… y estas noches junto con Kagome había estado durmiendo mucho mas…

Se puso de pie poniéndose la Hakama y el Haori… Kagome le observo interrogante… lo había estado observando vistiéndose y sintió sus mejillas sonrojar… Kagome le veía todo el tiempo…

"Iré por el desayuno…"

Kagome le sonrió de esa forma en que le hacía sentirse especial… él le sonrió de vuelta y salió de la cabaña… la lluvia era muy poca ahora… una que otro pequeña gota por aquí y por allá… sabia que pronto cesaría… corrió por el bosque y finalmente decidió que frutas seria lo más indicado… no creía que carne fuera un desayuno apropiado para Kagome…

Después de recolectar unas cuantas vallas y un par de manzanas se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cabaña… al llegar Kagome estaba sentada en el futón cubriéndose con la frazada y supuso que era más por el frio que por el hecho de que el la viera… desnuda… sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse una vez más y se acerco a ella depositando la fruta frente al futón…

"Iré por agua."

No espero a que Kagome respondiera, simplemente salió de la cabaña llevando el pequeño recipiente que Kagome usaba apara llevar y traer agua… fue mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera quería hacia el rio y regreso… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a la cabaña una vez más… respiro hondo y entro…

Sintió su corazón dar un brinco en su pecho al ver a Kagome con los labios manchados de vallas y voltear a verle interrogante… parecía tanto una niña comiendo a escondidas que le dio ganas de reírse… pero pudo contenerse… le ofreció el agua y Kagome asintió… trago y le ofreció una de las manzanas… el se sentó a su lado y la tomo…

Desayunaron en silencio… y al terminar Kagome se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su ropa… el no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada… y supo que se hubiera sentido un pervertido de no ser porque Kagome había hecho los mismo cuando el se había vestido… cuando Kagome termino de vestirse se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba lloviendo…

Decidió darle a Kagome un poco de privacidad mientras arreglaba su ropa ya en su lugar y se puso de pie doblando el futón en la esquina…

"Inuyasha… quiero ir a las aguas termales…"

Se sorprendió por tal cosa… volteó a verla…

"Kagome…"

"Es que está haciendo mucho frio…"

No sabía si Kagome pensaba que se bañaran juntos… no… el necesitaría un baño de agua fría después de verla bañarse… y no podían… puede que la primera vez pudo mantenerse alejado de Kagome… pero viéndola toda sonrojada en el agua caliente… cerró los ojos y suspiro… la acompañaría… dejaría que pensara que era un sucio que no quería bañarse… y luego de dejarla segura en la aldea se daría un baño de agua muy fría…

Asintió poniéndose de acuerdo consigo mismo y avanzo hacia Kagome… tomo su mano pequeña camino fuera de la cabaña trayendo a Tetsaiga… le halo hacia el subiéndola en su espalda… Kagome dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y comenzó a correr hacia las aguas termales… Kagome le abrazo y el aseguro a Tetsaiga en su saya en su cintura…

Cuando llegaron a las aguas termales se volteó buscando un buen árbol para cuidar de Kagome… encontró uno y brinco hacia este… estaba tratando de permanecer con los ojos cerrados y no mirarla cuando escucho su voz suave y tímida…

"Inuyasha… no te bañaras conmigo?"

Inuyasha gruño…

"No tengo ganas…"

Cerró los ojos gruñendo por lo bajo escuchando ropa moverse… su cuerpo reacciono cuando más de su olor llego a él… contuvo la respiración un momento… Kagome olía tan pero tan bien… olía también mucho a él… cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho tratando de ignorar el calor que acaba de comenzar a sentir y la leve presión en su abdomen bajo…

'_Estúpido pervertido…'_

Al escuchar a Kagome adentrarse al agua gruño cerrando los ojos con fuerza… pero cuando llego a él el olor de Kagome mojada… Kagome suspiro y se movió en el agua… gruño aun mas y apretó su mano sobre sus antebrazos permaneciendo inmóvil… quería abrir los ojos y mirarla e ir hacia ella… pero a penas y estaba manteniéndose en su lugar solamente con los aromas y los sonidos… si la veía… sabia que brincaría hacia ella y la podría en peligro… no podía ponerla en peligro… tenía que protegerla…

Sintió que Kagome se tardo una eternidad en el interior de las aguas termales… pero cuando la escucho salir brinco hacia ella y la cubrió con su Haori… Kagome le miro con las mejillas sonrojadas por la alta temperatura y el cabello húmedo adherido a sus mejillas y frente… se veía tan tierna… evito mirarla sintiéndose apenado…

"Si regresas con la ropa mojada… podrían pensar algo…"

Kagome le miro y sonrió levemente tocando el Haori y comenzó a secarse con el… no pudo evitar mirar como secaba su espalda, bajo mas su mirada hasta su trasero y sintió sus mejillas arder, cerró los ojos un momento y cuando volvió a abrirlos Kagome ya se había cubierto con la Yukata… mantuvo su respiración mirándola… Kagome era hermosa… y aun no podía comprender que pensara que él quisiera otra mujer… nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como ella y que encima fuera su compañera… esto era un sueño hecho realidad…

Kagome se volteo y le entrego el Haori… el lucho para no sonreír, tendría su aroma con el todo el día, agito el Haori para secarle un poco y se inclino frente a Kagome… ella se subió a su espalda y le entrego el Haori… Kagome lo abrazo con un brazo y supo con el otro sostenía el Haori… llevo sus manos hacia sus muslos y la sujeto firmemente brincando y corriendo de vuelta a la aldea… tal vez si lo hacia lo suficientemente rápido el cabello de Kagome se secaría…

Xxxxxx

Observo a Kagome de lejos… en el momento en que la vio entrar a la cabaña y luego salir con su arco y flechas dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la aldea sonrió… si Kagome tenía sus flechas con ella se sentía mucho mejor…

Decidió relajarse y admirar le paisaje en el árbol en que se encontraba, toda su vida había luchado para sobrevivir, para buscar un lugar seguro para pasar las noches de luna nueva oculto… de prácticamente no dormir algunas noches pendiente de Youkai que podrían atacarle… y había pasado de eso… eso a estar con Kagome… no podía imaginarse más feliz que ahora… llevo el Haori hacia su rostro respirando profundamente su aroma… Kagome le embriagaba y pensaba que era adicto a su olor… adicto a ella…

"Kagome…"

Suspiro su nombre y sonrió… Kagome era muy astuta pero tenía idea muy ilógicas como las pesadillas… y no podía imaginarse a ese maldito proyectando algo así en Kagome… o tal vez por ver lo inocente que ella era… lo que parecía que Kagome no sabía… que no comprendía que los Youkai eran malos y los Hanyou era lo más abominable que podía existir…

Sintió un piquete en el cuello… gruño y llevo su mano hacia el lugar con rapidez aplastando cierta pulga…

"Inuyasha-sama! Pero que sorprenda, por fin ha marcado a Kagome…"

Inuyasha simplemente le miro sintiendo sus mejillas arder…

"Pensé que así como es usted se demoraría un poquitito…"

Inuyasha simplemente evito mirarlo…

"Keh!"

Myoga aclaro su garganta…

"Inuyasha-sama de hecho necesito su ayuda, Totousai, el Youkai que forjo Tetsaiga necesita ayuda en este momento."

Inuyasha volteó a ver a la pulga tratando de no llevar su mano instintivamente hasta Tetsaiga… sintió su cuerpo prepararse para luchar en ese instante y se dio cuenta de algo, estas últimos días, había estado increíblemente relajado, y sin darse cuenta, se sentía… seguro en este lugar, como nunca antes se sentido en ninguna otra parte.

"Unos de los aprendices de Totousai se volvió loco, Kaijimbo, el creador de la alabarda Ken-Kon que usted ya destruyo…"

Inuyasha asintió.

"El he decidió crear muchas más armas de igual maldad y Totousai lo exilió de sus tierras pero él lo está desafiando y comenzó a matar gente en la aldea."

Inuyasha asintió y se puso de pie, Myoga grito y se agarro de la pequeña cuerda que mantenía su Haori cerrado…

"Le diré a Kagome que nos marcharemos y podemos ir."

"Le pedirá permiso a Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha simplemente le ignoro, no, no le pediría permiso, le informaría, pero y si Kagome le pedía que no fuera? Sintió una pequeña jaqueca comenzar en su cabeza… esto era por su honor… y tenía que ayudar al viejo herrero amigo de su padre… además… no podía pensar en ningún motivo por el cual Kagome le pediría que no fuera…

Comenzó a caminar por la aldea descubriendo que la gente no murmuraba como siempre lo había hecho, había niños que preguntaban por sus orejas y preguntaban si era malo, y la gente respondía que no, que él era el amigo de Kagome-sama… y no sabía porque… eso le hacía sentir… incomodo.

La gente debería de referirse a Kagome como alguien sucia por estar con él, bueno y eso era porque no sabían que tan amigo de Kagome era… pero por lo visto ser visto en compañía de la miko recogiendo hiervas en el bosque no era malo… y le sorprendía ya que acercarse a cualquier Hanyou era considerado como lo peor siempre…

Tal vez era por el extraño comportamiento de Kagome… y porque había contagiado levemente a las personas del pueblo con esa forma extraña de pensar der ella…

'_Kagome…'_

Dejo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando percibió el olor de las lagrimas de Kagome… comenzó a correr en dirección a donde estaba y al verla corriendo llorando en su dirección sintió su corazón doler y su sangre arder de furia… quien? Que le habían dicho o hecho a Kagome… reprimió las ganas de gruñir y prácticamente cacho a la muchacha en sus brazos…

"Kagome?"

Kagome simplemente levanto su rostro lleno de lágrimas de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos…

"Debo… marcharme, un tiempo."

Al verla asustarse sintió que no podía ir, o que al menos debía llevarla y dejarla en un lugar seguro, pero en todos lados seria vista como… la puta del Hanyou… sintió su sangre arder de pensarlo, pero era la verdad, así es como la gente la vería y la llamaría, y no lo soportaría, no quería que Kagome sufriera como su madre…

Kagome lo miro asustado y entonces Myoga comenzó a hablar y el aun no había comprendido lo que decía sin prestarle atención, pero cuando Kagome volteó a verle como… lista, como si de una guerrera que acaba de fijar su vista en la meta se tratase volteó a verle decidida, luciendo, diferente, sintió un leve mareo y recordó ver a Kagome de la misma manera, con unas ropas extrañas en el suelo y su Haori sobre estas sujetando un arco, la imagen paso tan rápido que por un momento pensó estaba dormido o se había desmayado, pero Kagome estaba ahí frente a él, mirándole así aun.

"Llévame contigo."

Respiro profundamente tratando de pensar si haría más daño dejarla aquí con Kikyo o llevarla donde podrían acusarla de cosas obscenas que no eran verdad… bueno… Kagome le hacía pensar que no eran verdad…

Finalmente asintió y Kagome se subió en su espalda con rapidez llevando sus flechas y arco… asa el comenzó a correr en la dirección que Myoga le había dicho hacia un tiempo atrás…

Xxxxxxx

Al llegar al refugio de Totousai yendo por donde Myoga le había indicado haciendo hasta el lugar en menos tiempo de lo que pensó, antes del amanecer, vio a otros Youkai ahí y de inmediato se sintió nervioso.

Y si intentaban atacarlo a él y a Kagome por ser compañeros y el ser un Hanyou?

Los observo detenidamente a los cuatro Youkai… eran muy diferentes… uno tenía la piel roja y lucia como… un toro o algo por el estilo, el otro era azul y tenia apariencia de reptil, y el otro era naranja, y tenía apariencia de tigre o algo felino, y el otro parecía un anciano con ojos desproporcionadamente enormes y estaba afilando una espada… de inmediato pensó que ese anciano era el forjador de Tetsaiga… el levanto su mirada del la espalda y le sonrió al verlo, se puso de pie y avanzo hacia él y a Kagome…

"Oh pero como has crecido Inuyasha…"

El simplemente le sonrió al Youkai…

"Lo suficiente para usar la espalda de mi padre…"

El Youkai asintió.

"He escuchado que este Youkai se ha rebelado contra ti…"

Los otros tres Youkai también asintieron…

"Keh! Yo me encargare de destruirlo…"

"Con exiliarlo será suficiente."

Estaba a punto de protestar de que si se había rebelado seguramente quería vengarse luego y venir a matarlos cuando una Youkai con apariencia humana pero notablemente algún tipo de Youkai miro asustada al interior de la cabaña…

"Kaijimbo está matando niños y dándoles su sangre a Akuken"

Totousai suspiro.

"Ese tipo de maldad no puede ser fácilmente destruida."

Kagome se acerco al Youkai apretando un poco mas fuerte le arco en sus manos, el noto como Kagome pareció cambiar levemente al dar esos pasos hacia Totousai.

"Yo puedo purificarlo."

En ese momento fue que Totousai volteo a verla… él se tenso por completo al ver la manera en que la observaba y luego le veía de reojo a él antes de mover la cabeza hacia los lados…

"Una Miko podría hacerlo…"

Volteo a verlo directamente…

"Creo que Inuyasha acá se ha encargado de que ya no puedas hacerlo."

El se sorprendió al sentir la ola de enfado provenir de Kagome y se dio cuenta de que tal vez… tal vez Kagome no era de ese tipo de personas que simplemente tomaban lo que se les lanzaba… esa forma desafiante en que salió de la cueva le hizo saber… de que cualquier cosa que le dijeran por estar con él… ella no lo aceptaría y sintió su corazón brincar de felicidad unos momentos… estaba tan feliz y orgulloso de ella…

"Vamos Inuyasha… no sabemos cuántos niños matara."

El se agacho frente a ella, ella subió a su espalda y comenzaron a bajar la montaña… no tardaron en llegar a la aldea… la gente huía y gritaba… el olor a sangre y Youki era fuerte… habían varios hombres y mujeres muertos en el piso despidiendo el olor a muerte… cuando más se acercaba hacia el olor a Youki mas sangre olía… se detuvo al observar que cinco niños al menos estaban tirados en el suelo… inmóviles… y el Youkai… Kaijimbo… estaba riéndose mientras otro niño estaba en el suelo frente a él llorando…

Sin darse cuenta mucho de cómo Kagome apunto desde su espalda mientras aun avanzaban hacia el Youkai… simplemente percibió su poder espiritual aumentar y luego vio la flecha dirigirse hacia el Youkai…

El brazo derecho de Kaijimbo se desvaneció y el rugió volteando a verlos y dejando de prestarle atención al niño…

El quería sorprenderse… realmente sabia que Kagome era una miko y la había visto con las hiervas y hacer cosas por Kaede… pero nunca la había visto disparar una de sus flechas… y quería mantenerse admirándola... viendo esta otra parte de ella… pero se detuvo finalmente… Kagome se bajo de su espalda y el llevo su mano a Tetsaiga y desenvaino la espada sabiendo que no podía distraerse… dio un paso frente a Kagome al ver al Youkai furioso avanzando hacia ellos sin su brazo derecho…

"Y tu quien putas eres!"

"No tengo por qué decirte eso basura!"

Inuyasha gruño y se lanzo al ataque contra el Youkai, cuando Tetsaiga choco contra la espada que él llevaba pudo oler la gran cantidad de Youki proviniendo de esta… era casi veneno… mas del Youki salió y logro ver la nube negra… retrocedió gruñendo y luchando por no cubrir su nariz con su mano… con esa gran cantidad de Youkai sería normal que estuviera ya medio poseído… y la ver sus ojos rojos en las orillas supo que estaba sucediendo…

Se alejo un poco sintiendo que se ahogaba en el Youki… nunca había luchado con un Youkai así… había luchado más que nada con simples ogros a lo largo de su vida… y uno que otro Youkai diferente… pero todos eran… basura… los derroto simplemente con sus garras y sabía muy bien que probablemente a este Youkai y mas con esa espada no podría derrotarlo simplemente con sus garras… el Youkai le estaba afectando haciéndole sentirse cansado…

Se sorprendió al ver otra flecha pasar junto a él… pero esta vez el Youkai la evito y miro a Kagome con furia…

"Puta! Como puedes aun tener…"

Inuyasha sintió furia arder en su interior… no… no nunca permitiría que llamaran así a Kagome… tuvo suficiente con el maltrato de su madre… estaba a punto de gritarle una serie de insultos cuando vio otra flecha pasar a su lado hacia el Youkai… Kaijimbo le evito por menos esta vez y el aprovecho para acercarse a él y empujarlo más lejos de Kagome…

El olor al Youki se aumento y comenzó a sentirse mareado… al empujar al Youkai notro como la nube negra de Youkai comenzó a cubrirlo… como queriendo contrarrestar las flechas de Kagome… el Youki siguió cubriéndole y él se alejo rápidamente escuchando al Youkai gritar… el Youki se absorbió en su cuerpo… y kaijimbo estuvo ahí parado unos momentos antes de deshacerse…

El se volteo hacia Kagome viéndole guardando otra flecha que seguramente tenia lista… vio su visión moverse un poco… sentía que vomitaría… finalmente llego frente a Kagome tratando de percibir que no estuviera lastimada… y el aire a su alrededor olía tan bien… no solo por le adictivo aroma de Kagome… sino que olía… bien… no todo lleno de Youki…

"Estas bien?"

Ella asintió.

"Que le sucedió?"

"Los poderes que le dio a la espada lo consumieron."

Estaba a punto de levantar su mirada hacia Totousai percibiendo su aroma y ahora su presencia cuando le escucho hablar…

"Si hubieras usado el Kaze no kizu en el hubiera tenido el mismo destino."

Él lo miro interrogante… nunca había escuchado esa frase…

"Kaze no kizu? Qué significa eso?"

El Youkai le miro ofendido.

"Niñito malcriado, acaso no has tenido a Tetsaiga por un tiempo ya? No has luchado junto con tu espada?"

El simplemente le miro serio.

"No sabes cómo usar la espada… es una lástima."

Él le miro fijamente y se paro frente al viejo…

"Oe… deja de refunfuñar y enséñame entonces…"

Totousai movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Es una lección que debes aprender por ti mismo Inuyasha, demuestra que eres el hijo de tu padre."

Con eso el Youkai se subió a su vaca y comenzó a caminar hacia la montaña… él le miro furioso y no sabía porque no se podía apartar de la mente las ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza… tal vez… la próxima vez que lo viera… cuando ya supiera que era eso del kaze no kisu…

Xxxxxxx

Regresaron a la aldea al anochecer, Kagome se quedo en la aldea y entro a la cabaña de Kikyo… el avanzo a descansar en el árbol desde donde siempre observaba la cabaña a las orillas del pueblo… decidió relajarse y reflexionar lo que sucedió esta vez… el había sentido que necesitaba proteger a Kagome… pero por lo visto… Kagome también podía luchar y hacerlo junto a él… nunca hubiera podido imaginar que conocería a una mujer más perfecta…

Después de seguir pensando en cuanto quería ver a Kagome con esa mirada de "pelea" de nuevo y sentirse feliz y orgulloso de ella de nuevo… vio una imagen de Kagome en el suelo… vestida con las mismas ropas extrañas sosteniendo un arco pequeño… estaba amaneciendo… parpadeo varias veces y la imagen había desaparecido… y el había estado lleno de orgullo en su interior… porque Kagome casi lo había destruido y los había salvado a todos…

Restregó sus manos contra sus ojos parpadeando y observando la noche… no… esto estaba sucediendo cada vez mas… tal vez estaba volviéndose loco… un poco mas como Kagome… sonrió ampliamente y se rio por lo bajo… serian una pareja de locos… el viendo visiones extrañas y borrosas y ella pensando que el que él fuera un Hanyou no tenía nada de malo…

La vio salir de la cabaña y comenzar a caminar hacia el… hacia la cabaña… sonrió y se bajo del árbol acercándose a ella tan solo entro al bosque siendo rodeados por los arboles… quería estar ahí para protegerla… pero no quería que los aldeanos vieran que ella se marchaba al bosque todas las noches a pasar la junto con el Hanyou…

Se sorprendió al ver comida en las manos de Kagome y sintió su corazón calentarse levemente ante su detalle… ahora que lo pensaba… Kagome siempre hacia cosas como estas… y el sabia que ella no debía… era él quien debía de llevarla comida a ella y obsequios… tal vez conseguiría flores mañana…

Al llevar a la cabaña Kagome se sentó frente al lugar de la fogata… el encendió la leña y vio como el pequeño espacio se ilumino… se puso de pie sacando a Tetsaiga de su saya y clavándola en la pared… luego se sentó junto a Kagome y ella le ofreció la comida en sus manos…

"Gracias…"

Ella le sonrió de esa forma que le hacía sentir tan especial…

"De nada."

El evito mirarla y comió despacio, sintiendo que no quería perder este momento y hacerlo durar cuanto pudiera… Kagome no dijo nada mientras le comió simplemente admirando la fogata… cuando termino de comer coloco los platos a un lado e iba a decir algo cuando sintió a Kagome apoyar su cabeza en su hombro… el suspiro y paso su brazo hacia el hombre de la muchacha… sintiéndola tan pequeña…

Permanecieron así un momento y se dio cuenta de que Kagome tampoco quería que este momento se acabara… respiro profundamente y lo sintió… Kagome olía… delicioso… trago lentamente tensándose… Kagome estaba… fértil… no sabía porque no se había dado cuenta… o si simplemente acababa de comenzar el proceso… sintió su cuerpo entero calentarse ante la idea… pero supo que era algo prohibido… que no podían… Kagome había decidido vivir aquí con el por un tiempo…y él no le quitaría eso…

Kagome se separo de su abrazo y se su hombro mirándolo interrogante… cuando la vio arquear una ceja evito mirarla sintiendo su rostro arder… se sentía tan avergonzado y era tonto… si él y ella ya…

Se sorprendió cuando Kagome se arrodillo y se coloco frente a él pasando sus manos por su cuello… el sintió que el aroma lo envolvía y lo embriagaba… no… Kagome se acercó más a él abrazando acercando sus pechos a su rostro… el se sintió hipnotizado y también la abrazo por la cintura… levanto su mirada hacia ella y sintió como su mentón estaba prácticamente entre sus pechos apoyándose contra su Kosode…

"Kagome…"

Kagome movió sus manos de su cuello y comenzó a acariciar su cabello… el cerro sus ojos comenzando a relajarse y tratando de calmarse… pero cuando sintió sus dedos acercarse a sus orejas y lo toco despacio… sintió la dureza en el interior de su Hakama dar un tirón y se alejo de Kagome también llevando sus manos hacia su cintura para mantenerla alejada… no… no podían… por más que quisiera a Kagome junto a él en este momento con ese aroma tan delicioso saliendo de ella no podía… Kagome le miro… confundida y el supo que tendría que explicarle…

"Sabes lo que eso me hace?"

Kagome parpadeó varias veces mirándolo aun interrogante… él no quería decírselo… seria mas fácil mostrárselo… movió sus pies pasándolos entre las piernas de la muchacha… Kagome simplemente dejo su peso en sus manos y que él la moviera… y supo que como Kagome confiaba en el… nadie más confiaba o confiaría en el nunca en toda su vida… lucho contra la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro cuando la sentó en su regazo y la miro sonrojarse y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro claramente evitando mirarlo…

"Yo pensé que solo eran cosquillas…"

Inuyasha se rio por la bajo… no pudo evitarlo… Kagome era tan inocente…

"Pues es algo mas… ka-go-me…"

Kagome permaneció un momento mas así con él y luego se separo de él buscando sus labios… el correspondió a su beso y pensó… que Kagome no era en lo absoluto como las demás mujeres… Myoga le explico que probablemente Kagome quisiera un poco mas estar con el de esa manera en estos días… pero que ellos tenían que evitarlos si no querían que ella quedara embarazada… pero Kagome estaba actuado… "normal"… lo que era normal para ella… y se pregunto si el hecho de que Myoga le hubiera dicho todo eso era como una extra-precaución… o solamente el punto de vista de la pulga…

Pero no… el incluso había escuchado las mujeres en el bosque recogiendo frutas… o en los pueblos quejarse de tal cosas… quejarse de que sus esposo querían hacer _eso_ con ellas una y otra vez y no se cansaban y ellas estaban hartas y no les gustaba… Kagome… no parecía pensar eso en lo absoluto… se separo de ella mirándole interrogante… sintiéndose verdaderamente confundido y no pudo evitar preguntarle…

"Kagome… todas las mujeres… son como tú?"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces mirándole confundida de nuevo…

"A que te refieres Inuyasha?"

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse y evito su mirada… tal vez preguntarle así de directamente no había sido tan buena idea… pero el tenia tantas dudas…

"Etto… Myoga dijo… que… las mujeres… que a ellas no les gusta… mmm… hacer estas cosas y… etto…"

Escucho como el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir más rápidamente y sintió su cuerpo aumentar levemente de temperatura… pero a la vez le olio levemente avergonzada… Kagome inclino nuevamente su rostro hacia su hombro ocultándose de el…

"Gomen Inuyasha… es que tú me gustas mucho."

El simplemente no podía creérselo… solamente Kagome… Kagome respondería así… gruño y la abrazo con más fuerza contra él, Kagome no le veía como un mounstro en lo absoluto... y solo en ese momento comprendió que cuando Kagome le veía con esos ojos… de esa manera… era verdad… esa mirada de veo lo más hermoso y especial que he visto en mi vida… era lo que ella realmente sentía… ella también lo abrazo y cuando se separo un poco de él ella le miro de esa misma manera… un poco confundida… pero eso eraba ahí… y supo que de ninguna forma podía querer a alguien más que a Kagome… quería tanto abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir…

"Kagome…"

Suspiro su nombre y su vos de corto… pero volvió a intentarlo…

"Solamente tu…"

Cerró sus ojos sin poder soportar seguir viendo esa mirada le apretó contra él una vez más abrazándola… no la dejaría ir jamás de ninguna manera…

'_Mía!'_

Permaneció así unos momentos mas… queriendo guardar esta memoria en su mente por siempre…esta noche… finalmente se separo de Kagome sabiendo que ella necesitaba dormir… llevo sus labios hasta su frente queriendo hacer sus buenas noches inocentes… a pesar de que era un poco difícil con ella sentada sobre el aun sintiendo la reacción de su cuerpo… que ya no era tan intensa como antes... pero aun estaba presente ahí… porque el aroma aun estaba ahí… Kagome le sonrió y besos sus labios… el no quiso que comenzara a moverse de ninguna forma… atractiva… sobre su regazo y debilitar mas su control así que se puso de pie cargándola y la llevo hacia el futón…

Se acostó junto con ella y les cubrió con la frazada sabiendo que estaría más tentando y menos tentado si se colocaba detrás de ella… así que acerco su espalda a su pecho y paso sus manos por su cintura un vez mas abrazándola contra el… enterró su nariz en su cabello y respiro levemente su cabello olía un poco diferente a su piel… peor aun así ese aroma intoxicarte estaba ahí…

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmm…"

"No… vamos a… hacer el amor?"

Era el momento en que tendría que explicárselo y no quería… no quería decir algo estúpido y lastimas sus sentimientos o algo por el estilo… pero tenía que darle algún tipo de explicación… y además ante sus palabras su cuerpo entero se tenso… ella sabría que algo estaba mal… Kagome se volteo en sus brazos y le miro interrogante… el simplemente no sabía por donde comenzar más que por lo hechos…

"No podemos…"

Kagome le miro parpadeando varias veces… confundida…

"Porque?"

Inuyasha trago lentamente mirándola… nervioso… muy nervioso…

"Porque… si lo hacemos… puedes quedar embarazada…"

Evito su mirada al final de la oración… realmente no quería si quiera mencionar cachorros porque sabía que aunque Kagome era diferente ni siquiera ella quisiera tener cachorros con el con la sangre tan mezclada… mas humanos que Youkai… pero aun así… abominaciones a los ojos de la gente… y seguramente hasta de Kagome…

Pero para su sorpresa Kagome no se veía enfadada o con nauseas ante la idea simplemente se sonrojo y evito su mirada…al percibirla asustarse levemente sintió su corazón doler… seguramente ella pensaría que él la obligaría… no… el jamás la obligaría a tal cosa… nunca… nada que la lastimara…

Ella llevo una de sus manos hacia su mejilla y lo miro… el la miro… y sintió su boca abrirse ante sus palabras…

"Inuyasha… yo quiero que tengamos bebes… pero en este momento…"

Nunca había estado tan sorprendido antes…

"Kagome… estás diciendo… que algún día… tu…"

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente… y sus ojos chocolate brillaron de esa manera… feliz… Kagome estaba feliz…

"Claro que si Inuyasha… quiero que seamos una familia… y tengamos niños lindos con orejitas como las tuyas…"

Él le miro casi asustado… al borde de un colapso mental… su mente no estaba reaccionando y Kagome simplemente le sonrió de _esa manera_ y deslizo su mano despacio por su mejilla…

"Simplemente pienso que en este momento… no… por Kikyo… por la Shikon no Tama… por… por tantas cosas… pero después… después podemos… o acaso no quieres?"

Inuyasha sintió sus ojos arder y las lagrimas quemar sus mejillas… Kagome quería tener cachorros con el… quería que tuvieran una familia… es algo que el siempre había querido pero pensaba imposible y ahora peligroso… pero ella quería… estaba dispuesta a hacerlo… algún día… Kagome le miro con esos ojos chocolate brillantes unos momentos y luego no pudo soportarlo más a la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo murmurando su nombre en forma quebrantada…

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha… gomen si quieres…"

No quería que ella lo dijera… que lo propusiera… no… debían esperar era lo mejor… pero aun así… quería estar tan cerca de ella como fuera posible… quería agradecerle con su cuerpo todo lo que no podía con palabras… la beso tratando de decirle tantas cosas… gracias… te amo… perdóname… Kagome le abrazo mientras correspondía a su beso… y finalmente al separarse de ella le volvió a apretar contra su cuerpo llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza apretándola contra le teniendo la otra firmemente alrededor de su cintura…

"Kagome… solamente tu… aceptarías tener hijos de un Hanyou…"

Kagome se aparto luego de un momento y lo miro con dolor… le sonrió de _esa manera_ moviendo el flequillo apartándolo de su frente…

"Inuyasha… estamos como casados no? Y eso es lo que se hace… cuando amas a alguien y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona… quieres tener bebes también… eso es normal…"

Inuyasha cerró los ojos… Kagome no comprendía…

"Pero no con un Hanyou…"

"No hay ninguna diferencia…"

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la miro sintiendo todo ese dolor… sabia que le traería a Kagome dolor algún día por tal cosa… pero el la protegería… el… el la amaba… si esa era la verdad…

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha simplemente le apretó contra el una vez mas… ella correspondió a su abrazo…

"Yo te amo como eres Inuyasha… quienes fueron tus padres no tiene nada que ver con cómo eres tu… y yo se que tus padres probablemente fueron buenos y se quisieron mucho mucho…"

Inuyasha la apretó con más fuerza contra el…

"Yo sé que los humanos pueden ser hasta más crueles que los Youkai… lo que importa es lo que hay en tu corazón y quien eres… eso es lo que importa…"

Inuyasha simplemente le apretó aun mas contra el… no sabía que decir… no habían palabras que pudiera formular para responder a tales cosas que Kagome estaba diciendo…

"Kagome…"

Kagome suspiro y luego le abrazo con fuerza… comenzó a respirar despacio y el supo que estaba quedándose dormida…

"Aishiteru Inuyasha…"

"Aishiteru Kagome…"

El simplemente comenzó a pasar sus garras pro su cabello… haciendo lo mismo que ella había hecho por el más temprano… sintiéndose feliz y cálido… más feliz que nunca comprendiendo que tal vez no era un sueño… que tal vez esto era verdad y Kagome estaría a su lado para siempre… y algún día… tendrían cachorros…

"Eres todo para mi Kagome… todo…"

Deposito un beso en su cabello y se relajo pasando aun sus garras por su cabello… era mejor dormirse… y así poder verla dormir un rato mas antes del amanecer…

Xxxxxxx

Holaaaaaaaa xD

Muchisisisimas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews! En serio xD weno weno aquí les traigo el siguiente cap espero que les haya gustado… vamos avanzando… por ahí alguien me preguntaba como mas o menos cuantos caps faltan y no tengo idea… puede que el fic vaya por la mitad… menos de la mitad o mas de la mitad… pero estamos cerca de la mitad… así que no se realmente cuantos caps mas serán xD pero me falta bastante según lo planeado xD jijijiji

Weno weno muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews!

Kaidoh Amid-modem (Me gusta la foto de tu display! Underworld yeah!), Lou-asuka, Gata de la Luna, Sakura.-Mudou, Sakuchik, Maritza, kimi-chan, SalyLuna, serena tsukino chiba, akymaysesshomaru, Elizabeth's Mind, Kaissa, meylin, inuykag4ever, kimikokagome y SakuraLover.

Kaissa, Elizabeth's Mind, kata105, Gata de la Luna, kimikokagome, Paolita93, barbies, Hikaru Kino88, , ladyGV, Sayuri, Lou-asuka, Maritza, inuykag4ever, SalyLuna, Faby Sama, akymaysesshomaru, MaRrU BlAlLeN, serena tsukino chiba, SakuraLover, jazmin gomez

Y a todos quienes leen mis fic xD también a las personas de mi blog xD

Weno weno espero que les guste x donde va el fic ya tengo el siguiente cap comenzado pero no he avanzado mucho… y me esta costando mas escribir porque mis hermanos han estado usando mi compu xD pero weno… aquí vamos… así que puede que me tarde un poquito con el siguiente cap, pero tiene que estar listo antes de 8 de agosto…

: ( T-T buah! que comienzo clases de nuevo… pero weno ahora me he comprado una netbook así que espero que me funcione y pueda escribir en la u libremente y actualizar mas xD

Weno weno nuevamente gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo cap xD byebye xD

Gambeteeee

Matta ne xD

Eiko007


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Dos semanas había pasado… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… su vida era perfecta… aun permanecía nerviosa porque Onigumo estuviera en alguna parte… pero mientras no estuviera al borde de la muerte y atrayendo Youkai sabía que todo estaría bien…

Kikyo no se había dado cuenta de nada, y había seguido enseñándole a curar y ahora a crear campos de energía protectores, Kaede asistía a sus lecciones pero no practicaba nada aun, había continuado avanzando con sus estudios respecto a las hiervas y a prepararlas, y estaba logrando ser muy buena en ello, incluso Kosuke que se había establecido en la aldea le había estado ayudando, parecía que el monje se sentía a gusto en el lugar…

Y con Inuyasha…

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse… miro hacia el cielo sintiendo la briza jugar con su cabello… miro hacia los arboles donde sentía su Youki y respiro hondo cerrando los ojos sintiendo su rostro calentarse un poco mas… hace un par de días habían vuelto a… hacer el amor… usar el olfato de Inuyasha como método anticonceptivo no se le había ocurrido… y era genial…

Sintió su corazón latir mas rápidamente y se avergonzó recordando… lo que sucedió hacia dos semanas…

Xxxxxxx

La noche anterior Inuyasha le había dicho que no podían hacer el amor porque ella podía quedar embarazada… y lo había aceptado… ahora después de cenar tranquilamente Inuyasha no se había movido de su lugar frente a la fogata… y ella no sabía qué hacer…

"Inuyasha… nos vamos a dormir?"

Inuyasha le miro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Duérmete."

Kagome le miro parpadeando…

"Y tu?"

Vio como su rostro se calentó un poco mas… y se puso de pie dándole la espalda y se sentó a los pies del Futón con su espalda contra la pared, cerró los ojos se recostó en la pared y apoyo su cabeza contra esta sentándose de forma erguida… tensa.

Kagome parpadeo varias veces… se acerco a él y cuando lo vio abrir un ojo y mirarla se rio… el cerro ambos ojos de nuevo…

Finalmente se acerco a él besándolo… Inuyasha la alejo de él con las mejillas sonrojadas colocando sus manos en sus hombros…

"Buenas noches."

Kagome se sintió confundida…

"Inuyasha? Sucede algo?"

Inuyasha le miro con las mejillas aun mas sonrojada y movió su cabeza hacia los lados… ella suspiro y bajo su mirada… no llego a ver el piso de la cabaña por vio algo mas… abrió sus ojos de par en par y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse…

Inuyasha se sonrojo aun más soltándola y cubriendo su regazo con las mangas de su Haori…

"Duérmete Kagome…"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces sentándose frente a el… Inuyasha estaba con su cara volteando a ver hacia la entrada y los ojos cerrados…

Finalmente volteo a verla… molesto…

"Kagome… ve a dormirte…"

Kagome lo miro… sonrojado y nervioso… también incomodo… sintió su rostro arder cuando una idea se le vino a la mente…

No sabía si Inuyasha le dejaría hacer tal cosa… que solucionara su "problemota"…

Pero sabía que si los muchachos permanecían… emocionados… por mucho tiempo era doloroso…

Se acerco a el buscando besando… Inuyasha gruño y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros alejándola…

"Kagome…"

La forma en que dijo su nombre fue como regañándola…

"Inuyasha… sé que no podemos… pero hay otras formas…"

Inuyasha la miro entonces con las mejillas sonrojadas…

"No… Kagome… no entiendes… tu olor… no… nada… duérmete."

Kagome le sonrió…

"Te prometo que no me quitare nada de ropa…"

Inuyasha le miro aun dudoso pero cuando ella se inclino hacia el y tomo su oreja izquierda entre sus labios succionándola suavemente Inuyasha gruño y llevo sus manos hacia su cintura…

"Kagome…"

Soltó su orejita y se movió hacia su mejilla… besando su piel y luego apartando su cabello de su cuello… colocó sus labios sobre este y lo beso… Inuyasha se estremeció gruñendo una vez más… ella llevo sus manos hacia el Haori y comenzó a soltarlo… Inuyasha llevo sus manos hacia las suyas sujetándola por las muñecas…

"Kagome… no…"

Ella lo miro a los ojos… estaba sonrojado y respirando pesadamente… le sonrió…

"Inuyasha… si no estás dentro de mi… no pasa nada…"

Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Aun puedo perder el control…"

Kagome entonces lo miro fijamente…

"Déjame probar esto… solo una vez… y si no te gusta… no lo vuelvo a hacer nunca más…"

Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Kagome… todo lo que tú me haces me gusta… como no tienes idea… es por eso…"

"Por favor…"

Inuyasha dejo de hablar mirándola… después de mirarla a los ojos exhalo despacio y cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza contra la madera de la cabaña soltando sus manos…

"Está bien… pero si pierdo el control… quiero que me detengas…"

Kagome asintió… Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la miro… con deseo en sus ojos…

"No me dejes desnudarte Kagome…"

Ella asintió… sintió mariposas bailar en su estomago ante esa mirada… luego Inuyasha suspiro una vez mas y volvió a cerrar los ojos como preparándose para algo doloroso… ella simplemente soltó su Haori y aparto su Kosode… se acerco una vez más a su cuello besando la piel ahí…

Inuyasha gruño y cuando llevo sus besos bajando por su piel hasta su pezón Inuyasha dio un pequeño brinco y gruño… se separo mirándolo… tenía los ojos cerrando fuertemente y estaba respirando rápidamente… llevo sus manos hacia su Hakama e Inuyasha abrió los ojos…

"Kagome…"

Ella simplemente evito mirarlo y se apresuro…

"Kago-"

Inuyasha dejo de hablar cuando termino de soltar su Hakama y llevo sus manos hacia el… tocándolo despacio… Inuyasha gruño y golpe suavemente su cabeza contra la madera…

"Ah… Kagome…"

Ella simplemente se concentro en comenzar a mover sus manos en el… Inuyasha continuaba gruñendo y tensándose… su interior se contrajo ante esos gruñidos… que despertaban y revolvían algo dentro de ella… Inuyasha gruño una vez más y ella lo toco despacio sintiéndole cálido y duro… pero a la vez suave… cuando volteo a ver su rostro una vez más… aun parecía como si luchara contra el dolor en lugar de sentirse bien… y se pregunto si no se sentía bien… observo lo que tenía entre sus manos con detenimiento… le vio brillar como si hubiera liquido ahí… y siendo curiosa como era… llevo sus manos hacia sus rodillas apartándolas un poco y se inclino sobre el pasando su lengua sobre la punta de su dureza…

Inuyasha grito aulló y goleo con sus garras… no sabía si el piso o la pared…

"Ka-!"

Respiro hondo…

"Kagome pero que-!"

Ella simplemente se inclino hacia él una vez más tomándole en el interior de su boca… Inuyasha gruño y cuando movió levemente sus caderas hacia ella liquido entro en su boca… la semilla de Inuyasha… descubrió que no era el mejor sabor del mundo… pero no era algo horrible… era algo… diferente… exótico…

Xxxxxxx

Kagome sintió sus mejillas calentarse aun mas cuando descubrió que Kaede le había hecho una pregunta… se volvió hacia ella y le respondió… luego continuo buscando las hiervas que necesitaban…

Sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente continuando con su tarea… luego… durante su periodo de… _fertilidad_… había seguido habiéndolo… e Inuyasha no se había quejado ni una sola vez… Kagome sonrió ampliamente… después de todo era un hombre… y a ella le había parecido algo interesante… el saber que Inuyasha hacia esos sonido que tanto le gustaban por algo que ella hacia… y más que nada saber que Inuyasha no le permitiría a nadie más nunca hacer algo así con el… confiar en ella de esa manera…

Miro la hierba en su mano sintiendo su rostro arder una vez más… Inuyasha la había visto a los ojos… de esa manera que hacía que mariposas bailaran en su estomago la noche anterior… y le había dicho que hoy sería su noche… hoy era luna nueva…

Se sentía increíblemente ansiosa… porque sabía que sería algo muy tierno y sentimental… que Inuyasha siempre era más sensible como humano… lleno de sus emociones humanas… ella lo amaba como Hanyou… si… pero verlo como humano la hacía feliz también… se veía sexy… se rio suavemente y finalmente se puso de pie… por cómo se veía el sol estaban cerca del mediodía…

Almorzó junto con Kikyo, Kosuke, Kaede y extrañamente Inuyasha… Kikyo le había dicho que invitara a Inuyasha a comer con ellos en lugar de llevar la comida ya fría al Hanyou… ella se había sentido feliz por la invitación y había abrazado a Kikyo… quien le miro primero sorprendida y luego seria… pero así era Kikyo…

Estaban teniendo una plática calmada y amena cuando Inuyasha se puso de pie y gruño llevando su mano hacia Tetsaiga…

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha les miro… preocupado…

"Una gran cantidad de Youkai viene hacia acá…"

Salió corriendo y ella tomo sus flechas y salió seguida por Kosuke y Kikyo… vieron como varios aldeanos ya venían corriendo con espadas… palos y cualquier tipo de arma hacia ellos…

"Kikyo-sama Kagome-sama Kosuke-sama!"

Inuyasha gruño a su lado y ellos observaron el cielo… en todas las direcciones nubes de Youkai venían hacia ellos… y ella sintió el Youki… estaban rodeando la aldea…

"Kuzo!"

Inuyasha grito y corrió hacia donde se veía que venían mas Youkai… ella se sintió nerviosa… pero estarían bien…

Kikyo se volteo hacia Kaede…

"Kaede reúne a todos los niños y sus madres y vayan al templo."

Kaede asintió y Kikyo le dio un pequeño objeto a Kaede, Kosuke ya habia tomado una dirección y ella miro a Kikyo… Kikyo señalo una dirección y ella corrió hacia esta…

Alisto una flecha y la lanzo…

Se sorprendía…

Todos en la región sabían que dos Miko y un Monje estaban cuidando la Shikon no Tama… era sorprendente que los Youkai se hubieran organizado a este nivel para conseguir la perla… ella sintió su corazón doler… una perla que no existía… seria mejor decirle a Kikyo lo que había sucedido… decirle que ya no había perla… pero no creía que todos lo creyeran…

'_Sera mi culpa… que personas mueran… será mi culpa nuevamente…'_

Sintió sus ojos arder pero tomo otra flecha y volvió a apuntar…

Youkai comenzaron a llegar hacia ella de varias direcciones y no sabia que hacer… lanzaba una flecha y eliminaba tres pero otros cinco aparecían… era una cantidad casi interminable… como las cantidades de Youkai que Naraku les lanzaba…

Sintió su corazón helarse ante la idea de que Naraku podría ya haber sido creado…

"No… todo menos eso… no…"

Ya tenía solo dos flechas… y alrededor de cinco Youkai venían tres de ella de tres direcciones…

Unos por una… dos por otra… y dos por otra…

Comenzó a correr hacia el templo…

Necesitaba mas flechas…

Al acercarse mas volteo a ver y disparo una flecha… fallo… y aun habían cinco Youkai persiguiéndola y ella tenia solamente un flecha…

Aun no podía crear campos de energía si no se concentraba realmente…

Necesitaba tiempo para eso… y los Youkai no esperarían cinco minutos sin atacarla para que formara una barrera…

Vio adelante a Kaede abrazando a un niño pequeño y un Youkai dirigiéndose hacia ellos… tomo su ultima flecha y disparo… el Youkai fue destruido justo antes de lograr alcanzarlos…

Otro Youkai venia hacia ellos y ella no llegaría a tiempo…

"Kaede!"

Otra flecha aprecio detrás de ella y el Youkai fue destruido pero Kaede grito y soltó al niño cuando ella llego vio sangre saliendo del lado derecho de su ojo… Kikyo llego…

"Kaede!"

"Kagome-sama… one-sama estoy bien…"

Kagome comenzó a tratar de atender a Kaede y Kikyo siguió disparando… justo cuando mas Youkai le rodearon Kagome grito al ver que Kikyo tenia dos flechas… y alrededor de 20 Youkai venían hacia ellas de ese lado… y unos 20 de otro… comenzó a concentrarse tratando de crear un campo pero no lo lograría…

'_Inuyasha…'_

Antes de darse cuenta Inuyasha venia hacia ellas y acabo con los que venían hacia ellas en dirección de Kikyo… se sintió aliviada y cuando volteo a ver… casi cincuenta Youkai venían hacia ellos desde el cielo… grito… y escucho a Inuyasha gritar su nombre y maldiciones… y luego… por sobre ellas… vio algo…

Algo maravilloso…

El Kaze no Kizu…

Los Youkai fueron destruidos de una sola vez…

Inuyasha finalmente llego hacia ellos y Kikyo también se arrodillo junto a Kaede… mirándola preocupada… Kagome volteo a ver a la aldea… estaba casi destruida…

Pero ya no había mas Youkai viniendo…

Xxxxxx

Ella, Kikyo y Kosuke atendieron a la mayoría de heridos antes de que comenzara el anochecer e Inuyasha se quedo con ellas… pero cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de colores morado y naranja… el volteo a verla… fijo su mirada en la suya unos momentos y luego se puso de pie caminando alejándose…

Ella sabía que se aseguraría de que no quedaran Youkai en el área y luego iría a la cabaña… ella ya no sabia si la noche seria lo que ella había esperado…

Kaede había perdido casi todo su ojo… para cuando ella trato de curarle con su poder espiritual lo único que pudo evitar fue que siguiera sangrando… pero Kikyo decía que si seguían haciéndolo con regularidad tal vez podría llegar a recuperar la vista… y ella sabia que si… los poderes curativos de Kikyo eran inferiores a los de ella… y esto la misma Kikyo se lo había admitido…

Al anochecer todos habían ya sido atendidos y ella tuvo el "permiso" de Kikyo para marcharse… ella también quería ver a Inuyasha… ver si estaba herido…

Con toda la confusión no había visto al Hanyou con claridad…

Al llegar a la cabaña lo encontró ya como humano… Inuyasha le miro preocupado… y ella noto a Tetsaiga clavada en la pared… así como la fogata encendida…

"Kagome…"

Ella se acerco a el y lo beso… despacio… Inuyasha correspondió a su beso… luego se alejo mirándolo…

"Estas bien?"

El le sonrió…

"Si… esas basuras no me lastimaron…"

Ella la sonrió ampliamente e Inuyasha llevo su mano hacia su mejilla…

"Y tu? Estas bien?"

Kagome asintió… Inuyasha le miro… con dolor…

"Y Kaede?"

Kagome evito mirarlo…

"Perdió parte del ojo y la vista… pero Kikyo cree que con el tiempo podre sanarla por completo…"

Inuyasha le sonrió de la forma más dulce que nunca le había sonreído… y se dio cuenta de que probablemente Inuyasha había llegado a querer a Kaede como había querido en parte a Shippo… solo que de una forma un poco diferente…

"Estoy seguro de que si."

Kagome le sonrió y suspiro su nombre…

"Inuyasha…"

Se miraron un momento e Inuyasha suspiro... ella le miro sin poder evitar pensar que sus ojos grises contenían un mundo completo dentro de ellos... un mundo hermoso y a la vez lleno de dolor... del dolor con el que le veía Inuyasha a veces...

Inuyasha acaricio su mejilla despacio y ella se degusto con sentir tal toque... Inuyasha llevo la punta de sus dedos hacia sus labios, trazándolos como si de un labial se tratase, ella se sorprendió e Inuyasha le miro con la mejillas sonrojadas un momento antes de acercarse mas a ella y besarla... una vez mas... ella suspiro y lo abrazo enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello... Inuyasha gimió en su beso y llevo sus manos hacia su cintura... apretando sus dedos en el lugar...

Kagome sintió sus manos temblar levemente cuando subió sus manos hacia sus pechos y para su sorpresa los apretó levemente... Inuyasha no hacia mas que rozar su piel con la suya... lo máximo apoyar su palma contra sus pechos y luego alejarse... pero cuando el comenzó a tocarles mas insistentemente sintió sus mejillas arder dándose cuenta de una cosa... Inuyasha era de esos hombres que preferían pechos a trasero... trato de no reírse al recordar a Miroku...

Suspiro y se arqueo contra Inuyasha besándole de una forma un poco mas profunda... Inuyasha pareció comprender lo que ella quería porque comenzó a apartar su Kosode... había sido un día tenso y quería olvidarse de todo... quería olvidarse de la posibilidad de que Naraku hubiera revivido... quería olvidarse completamente de todo... y ser suya una vez mas...

_'Siempre fui tuya Inuyasha... desde que te vi en el Go-Shimboku hacia tanto tiempo... yo lo supe.'_

Inuyasha se alejo de ella soltando su Haori el mismo y apartándolo junto son su Kosode... dejándole caer alrededor de su cintura... se inclino hacia ella y la beso una vez mas... Kagome ahora sintió que sus dos manos parecían estar muy ocupadas... ella no pudo evitar gemir una vez mas y cuando Inuyasha se separo de de ella gimió al verlo levar sus labios hacia su pecho derecho... gimió y llevo sus manos hacia sus hombros aferrándose a el... Inuyasha gimió y llevo su otra mano hacia su espalda sosteniéndola contra el... para evitar que se alejara... y ella... ella no quería alejarse de ninguna manera... ahí donde estaba era perfecto...

Inuyasha continuo tocando sus pechos y explorándolos como si nunca antes la hubiera visto o tocado... y cuando volteo a verlo noto sus ojos dilatados prácticamente brillar... sintió que le consumían... definitivamente Inuyasha había estado esperando este día igual que ella... tal vez pensaba que como Hanyou podría lastimarla...

Inuyasha finalmente le recostó en el Futón y ella comenzó a respirar pesadamente dejando que Inuyasha terminara de quitar sus ropas... esto era lo que había estado esperando... cuando habia estado separada de Inuyasha durante esos tres años había sido una curiosa con su cuerpo... pero no había hecho mucho... se sentía apenada casi de inmediato y alejaba sus manos de ese lugar... pero si había explorado un poco... mas que nada cuando se bañaba... pero... pero no había sido... completamente...

Y además esto seria muy diferente porque se trataba de Inuyasha tocándola... Inuyasha...

Como Hanyou no se había animado a llevar sus manos ahí abajo... y ella comprendía que estaba nervioso de sus garras... pero esta noche no había garras...

Inuyasha termino de desnudarse y se coloco entre sus piernas mirándola... volteo a verle de reojo y luego volteo a ver hacia abajo... noto sus menillas sonrojadas y luego sintió su mano tocándola... sus dedos temblaban y después de unos momentos con el sin hacer mas que acercar sus dedos aquí y luego haya comenzó a desesperarse...

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha no volteo a verla... ella suspiro y llevo su mano hacia la de el... Inuyasha volteó a verla con las mejillas sonrojadas cuando ella empujo uno de sus dedos en su interior... Inuyasha gimió y ella le enseño los lugares que necesitaba tocar... donde se sentía mejor...

"Kagome..."

Inuyasha murmuro su nombre en una voz ronca y ella cerró los ojos sintiéndolo explorarla... ella sabía que Inuyasha también era curioso... así que le daría su tiempo...

Después de momento mágicos Inuyasha estaba sobre ella... ella abrió los ojos y lo miro sintiendo sus mejillas arder... era sorprendente que aun sintiera ese nerviosismo y esa leve vergüenza cuando la veía con esos ojos cuando hacían algo tan... intimo... mágico.

"Te amo Kagome... desde que te conocí..."

Kagome le sonrió y llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas acariciando su piel...

"Yo también Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha gimió y comenzó a adentrarse ene ella... ella gimió y lo abrazo con sus piernas y brazos... tratando de hacerlo derretirse en ella... Inuyasha gimió y continuo haciéndolo de la misma manera... despacio... suspirando cosas contra su cuello... algunas cosas que le hacían sonrojar... y otras que hacían que su corazón dejara de latir por momentos... murmurando como le fascinaba que le sonriera... que gimiera su nombre cuando le hacia el amor... como se veía cuando recogía hiervas... como era adicto a su aroma... como su piel era suave y hermosa... todo... todo lo que creía fascinante respecto a ella... y finalmente le miro... triste... diciendo que ella era la única que aceptaría hacer tales cosas con un Hanyou...

Y ella le respondió murmurando que no importaba… que ella lo amaba tal como era… que siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría… y todo lo que el no comprendía aun y esperaba algún día comprendiera… que no importaba que fuera un Hanyou… que él era hermoso… que era el único hombre que había podido ganarse su corazón por quien era…

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron murmurando cosas y besándose despacio… ya había tenido cuidado con ella la primea vez que estuvieron juntos… pero ahora era diferente… se sentía muy bien pero era lento… suave… y le encantaba…

Inuyasha gimió contra sus labio y se tenso sobre ella dando una sola embestida levemente fuerte… ella gimió arqueándose contra el… eso era lo que necesitaba… supo que Inuyasha estaba en el cielo junto con ella al sentir el calor liquido en su interior… sonrió abrazándolo y sintiendo que no podía ser mas feliz…

Inuyasha se separo de ella apoyándose en sus brazos mirándola de esa forma tierna que raras veces había visto antes… pero ahora veía muy seguido…

"Aishteru Kagome…"

Ella le sonrió de la misma manera…

"Aishiteru Inuyasha…"

Le vio abrir los labios y estar apunto de decir algo cuando un golpe les alerto… un golpe que hizo que la cabaña completa temblara…

"Entra a buscar a la Miko!"

"Pero el Hanyou me va a matar! Entra tu!"

Para cuando Inuyasha estaba levantándose alejándose de ella un humano… un bandido boto la puerta de la cabaña y les miro… abrió los ojos de par en par y luego comenzó a carcajearse… otro hombre entro y le miro a ella… con odio…

"Esta no es un Miko es una puta! Tráiganla!"

Otros dos hombres entraron a la cabaña Inuyasha estaba luchando y ella sin darse cuenta otro sujeto llego hacia ella y le halo del pelo… ella grito y trato de acercase la sabana a su cuerpo… el hombre simplemente comenzó a arrastrarla dolorosamente fuera de la cabaña… levanto su mirada la cielo… no… no estaban cerca del amanecer…

Escucho mas hombre riéndose y el que le traía por el pelo le subió a un caballo y le dio una nalgada… ella gimió y estaba punto de darse la vuelta y gritarle… golpearlo… hacer algo cuando se dio cuenta que había un hombre en el caballo…

"Llevémosle la Miko puta al jefe…"

El hombre comenzó a reírse y comenzaron a cabalgar… escucho muchos hombres más riéndose y mas caballos… pero había una cosa que no podía escuchar… a Inuyasha…

'_No… kami por favor… que no le suceda nada… deja que amanezca… por favor!'_

_**Sábado 1 de octubre de 2011**_

Holaaaaaaaa

Weno weno primero que nada, casi que como siempre, super ultra gomen gomen gome ogmen hontoooooooooooni por el retraso…

Pero es que a ver, miren primero que el disco duro externo que tengo, donde tengo guardado todo, Inuyasha (anime y manga) mi música, mis audiolibros quizás como 30, y mis cosas de la u y todo, weno, es MUCHA información, continuo con sus desperfectos, así que yo iba a avzando en la computadora nada mas y me retrase, pues por mis retrasos normales, de que no tenia mucho tiempo por la u y el trabajo, pero seguía…

Weno luego, un dia, vine, encendí mi computadora y estaba bloqueada, me decía que no podía leerse mi cuerta, weno le puse el solucionadfor de problemas y dijo que el disco duro estaba arruinado… asi… se arruino de la nada… solo puff un dia…

Weno pos yo como soy de tan buen humor me puse furiosa y pos ni modo, me toco pagar porque me arreglaran al compu q me la revisara el ingeniero del hospital, porque ya es el único al; que le creo, todos los demás reparadores de computadoras que he conocido han sido malvado conmigo, así q weno, el me la reparo y me consigo el disco que tuve que comprar también… y pues ni modo…

Ya tenia todo de vuelta, cuando el Windows comenzó con cosas, de que tenia un error, que se reinstalara, y el ingeniero no lo tenia, weno para no hacer tan larga la historia, todo lo que había vuelto a avanzar de mis cosas de la u y los fics se borro, porque tuve q volver a reiniciar la computadora, weno, he terminado de reinstalarle todo y volver a guardar mi información hasta anteayer, puchica, me tomo mucho mucho tiempo regresar xD

Este cap lo logre salvar porque me lo mande a mi misma por correo para guardarlo, y si que me salvo, nada mas meha tocado corrergirle errores de palabras mal escritas y eso…

Así que por fin he terminado, hasta comencé un nuevo fic pero ese si, esperare a tenerlo ya terminado y publicarlo, creo q no me funciona estar por capítulos porque igual me he atrasado con "Yuki no kokoro" aunque ahí tengo casi el siguiente capítulo completo pero me he atascado un poquito xD

En resumen, mi compu se arruino de nuevo, hasta nuevo disco tuve que comprar y me retrase mucho mucho

Este es mi último fin de semana, el lunes comienzo en cirugía obstétrica y de ahí voy sin parar en torturas hasta el 25 de noviembre, así que hasta ese día, saldré libre, y creo que no publicare nada mas hasta entonces… y weno, ya el 2012 es mi último año… luego en 2013 hago mi año social y proceso de tesis y luego… por fin trabajare y podre tener una rutina y hacerme mi tiempo para mis cosas y escribir mas! Porque no dejare de escribir fanfics hasta que me deje de gustar Inuyasha que es nunca!

Weno weno una vez mas gomen gomen por el atraso y muchas gracias por leer y apoyarme xD espero que la pasen súper bien en este tiempo que no me enterare de mucho creo yo… y luego cuando regrese espero regresar con todo cuanto pueda xD

Por ahí alguien me ofendió diciendo que la suerte no existe y que es para los perdedores, pos yo creo que era una persona traumada xD porque al menos yo he comprobado que el karma al menos existe xD y regresa al doble así que… la suerte también tiene q existir al menos para mi xD

Así que wena suerte a todas y todos y pos nos leemos entonces hasta el final de noviembre xD

Gambateeeeeeee

Matta ne

Eiko007


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

El viento soplaba y movía los arboles y los aromas a su alrededor, cerró los ojos relajándose y respirando profundamente al percibir el roma de Kagome en el aire… era mágico… todo el tiempo que había pasado con ella… y esperaba que las cosas siguieran bien… volteo a verla recogiendo hiervas vestida de Miko junto con Kaede… y no podía evitar sentirse más feliz… nunca en su vida pudo haber imaginado que tendría una Miko como compañera y sería tan pero tan feliz…

Al ver que Kagome volteaba a ver en su dirección, verla cerrar los ojos sonreír con el viento moviendo su cabello creyó nunca haber visto algo ten hermoso… Kagome era hermosa… toda ella… su corazón… su alma y su cuerpo…

Sintió sus propias mejillas sonrojarse y al verla a ella también sonrojarse se imagino sus pensamientos viajaban en la misma dirección… volteo a ver hacia su Hakama notando que estaba tensa y recordó sintiendo su sangre arder voltear a ver y no ver tela… sino a alguien…

Xxxxxxx

Sabía que tenía que mantenerse completamente quieto y permanecer justamente donde estaba… trataba de concentrarse en el calor proveniente del fuego frente a él y no el que sentía venir desde su interior por ese aroma… ese aroma que lo volvía loco…

Durante la cena al menos podía concentrarse en comer… pero ahora no había nada más que hacer… simplemente permanecer en la misma habitación con ella y ese olor… que lo hacía querer… querer…

"Inuyasha… nos vamos a dormir?"

El simplemente le volteo a ver sintiendo sus mejillas arder...

"Duérmete."

Kagome le miro inocentemente parpadeando… sin tener ni la mas mínima idea de lo que el sentía…

"Y tu?"

Cierta parte de su anatomía dio un tirón dentro de su Hakama y su sangre ardió un poco mas… supo que tenía que alejarse un poco… se puso de pie y se sentó a los pies del Futón… tenía que darle a entender a Kagome que él ni loco se le acercaría esta noche… cerró los ojos y se apoyo contra la pared cerrando los ojos tratando de concentrarse en el ensordecedor sonido de su propio corazón latiendo fuerte y velozmente en su pecho… tenía que distraerse de una u otra manera o se volvería loco…

Escucho a Kagome acercándose a él y abrió uno de sus ojos para comprobarlo… al verla necesito cerrar su ojos de nuevo para no volver a sentir esa gran cantidad de cosas en su estomago…

Al sentir sus labios suaves y húmedos sobre los suyos todo en su interior se revolvió una vez más… trato de controlarse y pensar muy bien… alejar a Kagome… llevo sus manos hacia los hombros de la muchacha empujándola lejos de él… sintiendo su sangre hervir y su rostro estar prendido en llamas…

"Buenas noches."

'_Por favor Kagome… comprende…'_

"Inuyasha? Sucede algo?"

Volteo a verle sabiendo que esto no tenia solución… Kagome no había comprendido y no lo dejaría en paz hasta comprender pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin que sonara como que él era una animal salvaje en celo o algo por el estilo…

Al escuchar a Kagome respirar como sorprendida volteo a verla notando su mirada dirigiéndose hacia abajo… cuando noto lo que estaba mirando llevo sus manos a sus hombros una vez más alejándola de le y cubrió su regazo con las magas de su Haori sintiéndose avergonzado…

"Duérmete Kagome…"

Volteo a ver hacia otro lado tratando de alejar su nariz de su intoxicante aroma… pero Kagome no se movió… espero y ella seguramente seguía mirándolo… suspiro y volteo a verla…

"Kagome… ve a dormirte…"

Kagome lo miro simplemente como si estuviera pensando… el trato de seguirla mirando serio… decidido para que ella comprendiera que tenía que alejarse que tenía que dejarlo ya… pero no… después de unos momentos volvió a acerarse a el intentando besarlo…

No pudo evitarlo y esta vez sí le gruño llevando sus manos hacia sus hombros una vez más para alejarla de él…

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha… sé que no podemos… pero hay otras formas…"

El la miro sorprendido… no tenía idea de a lo que se refería con otros formas… pero no podía tocarlo mucho tiempo oliendo así sin que el perdiera el control…

"No… Kagome… no entiendes… tu olor… no… nada… duérmete."

Kagome simplemente le sonrió…

"Te prometo que no me quitare nada de ropa…"

Mientras aun le veía dudoso y trataban de analizar las cosas Kagome se acerco a él y tomo una de sus orejar entre sus labios succionándola despacio… gruño y sintió otro tirón dentro de su Hakama y su sangre arde un poco mas... llevo sus manos hacia su cintura tratando se tocarla… no de alejarla o acercarla solo sabiendo que estaba ahí…

"Kagome…"

Kagome soltó su oreja y bajo su tortor besando su mejilla… despacio descendiendo sus pequeños besos hacia llegar a su cuello apartando su cabello… cuando poso sus labios en su cuello le succiono levemente y el simplemente gruño tensándose una vez más… si continuaba haciendo eso lo haría pender el control… después de que Kagome ya había comenzado a soltar su Haori se dio cuenta de lo que estaña haciendo… llevo sus manos hacia sus muñecas sujetándolas… solo de esa forma evitaría que terminada… y sentía todo su cuerpo arder realmente queriendo solo dejarla que hiciera lo que quisiera… pero no podían…

"Kagome… no…"

"Inuyasha… si no estás dentro de mi… no pasa nada…"

Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Aun puedo perder el control…"

Kagome entonces lo miro fijamente…

"Déjame probar esto… solo una vez… y si no te gusta… no lo vuelvo a hacer nunca más…"

Era lo más tonto que había escuchado… obvio le gustaría…

"Kagome… todo lo que tú me haces me gusta… como no tienes idea… es por eso…"

"Por favor…"

Aquí estaba la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida que no le veía como un mounstro asqueroso pidiéndola que la dejara tocarlo… era algo tan ilógico que simplemente no tenia espacio en su mente… era por el bien de Kagome… pero se lo estaba pidiendo… necesitaba controlarse.. Por ella…

Finalmente se decidió tomar fuerza… tenso todo su cuerpo y pego su cabeza la acabaña llevando también sus manos al piso… si Kagome se lo estaba pidiendo no podía negárselo de ninguna manera…

"Está bien… pero si pierdo el control… quiero que me detengas…"

Kagome asintió y el simplemente le vio de forma fija sintiendo sus sangre hervir y querer devórala lentamente…

"No me dejes desnudarte Kagome…"

Kagome asintió mirándolo como nerviosa y una pequeña ráfaga de su excitación llego a el… cerró los ojos y volvió a tensarse… esto era demasiado… Kagome realmente deseaba torturarlo… aparto su ropa despacio…y le sentía que su corazón latía apretando su garganta con cada movimiento que hacia… Kagome se acercó y al sentir su aliento sobre la piel de su cuello gruño…

Kagome comenzó a darle pequeños besos bajando por su piel… peor cuando llego a su pezón una corriente eléctrica le recorrió por completo haciendo que el deseo ardiera al doble dentro de el y su dureza diera otro tirón en el interior de su Hakama… al sentir a Kagome alejarse sintió una leve tranquilidad pero de inmediato desaprecio cuando sintió las mano sobre su Hakama comenzando a soltar la prenda… abrió los ojos… tenía que verla… no podía pensar en nada mas… que ella…

"Kagome…"

Ella simplemente evito mirarlo y se apresuro…

"Kago-"

No pudo terminar de decir su nombre porque sus pequeños y suaves dedos ya estaban tocándolo… despacio… gruño y se tenso aun mas… no podía perder el control… no podía perder el control… pero se sentía tan bien… y ese aroma… golpeo su cabeza contra la madera para tratar de distraerse un poco…

"Ah… Kagome…"

Sabia que aunque intentara desviar sus pensamientos hacia otro lugar seria imposible… era Kagome quien lo estaba tocando alrededor de quien su mundo giraba y su cuerpo le estaba llamando con su aroma pidiéndole que la tomara y la dejara embarazada…c osa que no sería en lo absoluto conveniente porque toda la aldea querría quemarlos y tendría que matar a Kikyo seguramente…

Justo cuando había comenzado a lograr que tales pensamientos trágicos hicieran que comenzara a dejar de sentirse al borde de perder el control y por un instante pudo respirar con tranquilidad, al siguiente sintió que su cuerpo entero se derretía en una ola de placer recorrer su cuerpo entero… tenso su cuerpo el doble de lo que estaba antes y golpe sin querer hacerlo con tanta fuerza el piso de la cabaña… estaba a punto de…

"Ka-!"

Comenzó a abrir los ojos para tratar de ver lo que estaba haciendo…

"Kagome pero que-!"

Cuando abrió sus ojos y la vio inclinarse hacia el luego sintiendo su boca rodearle… su mente trato de procesar la información pero sintió tantas cosas a la vez sin poder imaginarse porque Kagome estaría haciendo algo así… lo bien que se sentía… y simplemente cuanto ella le amaba seguramente para hacer algo así… el placer pareció explotar repentinamente y Kagome en lugar de alejarse pareció intentar extraer hasta lo último de él…

Xxxxxxx

Inuyasha sintió toda su sangre arder y la dureza dentro de su Hakama prácticamente latir pidiendo atención… volteo a verse y sintió simplemente su rostro arder… había sido demasiado… todo eso le había parecido demasiado pensó que antes había descubierto mucho… pero sabia que aun había mucho pero mucho mas por descubrir con Kagome en ese sentido…

Se había sentido como jamás creo que podría llegar a sentirse… Kagome parecía disfrutar mucho el hacer eso con el y el simplemente no comprendía porque o como… desde su punto de vista no podía comprenderlo…

Al día siguiente de que eso sucedió Kagome se acerco a el soltando las cintas de su Hakama… el trato de quejarse pero ella le hizo guardar silencio por completo con unas simples palabras…

"Dime que no te gusta y me detengo."

Definitivamente no iba a mentirle y luego… pues el calor que había sentida igualmente de abrazador el día anterior… pues había aprendido a canalizarlo… y no había perdido el control después de todo… estaba feliz con el mismo y esperaba que las coas siguieran así…

Pero tantas actividades de ese tipo le había hecho pensar… que quería tanto devolverle algo de lo que le había dado y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que había querido y no se había atrevido… a dedicarse a explorarle por completo… y como humano podría hacerlo sin tener en lo absoluto ningún riesgo de lastimarla…

Cuando se lo dijo pudo ver en su rostro y percibir en su olor la ansiedad que en ella creció… quería eso también podía saberlo y la idea le parecía muy excitante… el mismo se sentía ansioso porque anocheciera… para poder decirle una vez mas cuanto la amaba con su cuerpo….

Cuando Kagome termino de recolectar las hiervas observo el cielo un momento y luego emprendió su caminata de vuelta a la aldea… una vez que la vio entrar a la cabaña sabiendo que prepararía la comida junto con Kikyo se dirigió rápidamente al rio… no podía estar en presencia de Kikyo con como su cuerpo estaba en este momento… tenia poco tiempo…

Cuando regreso estaba completamente seco como si no hubiera hecho nada y Kikyo y Kosuke estaban ahí con Kaede y Kagome… comió con ellos y parecía que tenían una conversación de lo mas amena del mundo… Kagome le había enseñado esa palabra…

Poco a poco Kikyo había ido aceptándolo mas y el se sentía feliz por ello porque sabia que para Kagome era algo importante… era algo que ella quería y lo estaban logrando… el ya no odiaba a la Miko solamente se enfurecía cuando hacia que Kagome se sintiera mal de vez en cuando… en el momento en que admiraba y sentía que su vida no podía ser mas perfecta sucedió…

En el instante en que sintió esa gran cantidad de Youki de forma repentina supo que tenían problemas y que era por una razón… una razón grande que esto sucedía… maldijo en su mente una y mil veces el ciclo de la luna y solamente en un diminuto instante se sintió aterrado de que alguien hubiera descubierto su secreto… y que si alguien alguna vez siguió a Kagome cuando ella lo acompañaba en las lunas nuevas… y si era una trampa y por eso habían ocultado su presencia hasta estar así de cerca… alguien… alguien había planeado eso…

Volteo a ver a Kagome al ponerse de pie después de haber estado gruñendo inconscientemente por unos instante… al verla… en el momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos sintió como si era la ultima vez que le veía en un instante… y así seria si no lograba acabar con toda esta gran cantidad de Youkai antes de que anocheciera…

Llevo su mano hacia Tetsaiga pidiéndole que le ayudara… que le diera su poyo para ser vencedor en este batalla…

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha les miro… sintiendo que e mundo terminaba aun dentro de su mente con el miedo invadiendo su corazón…

"Una gran cantidad de Youkai viene hacia acá…"

Le vio una ultima vez y salió de la cabaña… se detuvo y Kagome Kikyo y Kosuke salieron detrás de el… varios aldeanos ya venían corriendo con espadas… palos y cualquier tipo de arma hacia ellos…

"Kikyo-sama Kagome-sama Kosuke-sama!"

Levanto su mirada hacia el cielo y vio que en todas las direcciones nubes de Youkai venían hacia ellos… la cantidad de Youki era muy grande también… estaban rodeando la aldea…

"Kuzo!"

Inuyasha grito y corrió hacia donde se veía que venían mas Youkai… tenia que comenzar a eliminarlos…

Al alcanzarlos comenzó a acabar con ellos… eran una gran cantidad de Youkai… no eran fuertes pero eran cientos… de todas formas y tamaños… le cayo veneno… habían gases mal olientes por todos lados y sangre… alguien inyecto veneno en su hombro izquierdo… otro Youkai corto su pierna derecha…

La batalla era una sin descanso y las nubes de Youkai no se detenían… cortaba y cortaba y parecía que no tenían fin…

Cuando finalmente después de sentir al menos una herida en cada extremidad y una que otra herida en la espalda desapareció al nube tras la que había venido… volteo a ver hacia la aldea… esta parte no se veía afectada pero había un Youkai destruyendo una cabaña grito y se dirigió hacia el… lo destruyo y noto mas…

Comenzó a avanzar por la aldea destruyendo los Youkai que encontraba… eran demasiados… y sabia que Kagome Kikyo y Kosuke estaban eliminándolos también… pero ellos eran solo cuarto y no podía estar en todos los lugares a la vez…

Sintió su corazón doler al pensar en Kagome… ella era fuerte y confiaba a en ella pero un mal presentimiento abrumo su corazón y comenzó a seguir su aroma…

Corrió deteniéndose solo para eliminar Youkai… y finalmente las vio…

Kagome y Kikyo estaba luchando… y varios Youkai venían a ellas de dos direcciones… se apresuro y elimino quizás a veinte sin detenerse… pero aun no llegaba hacia ellas… Kagome volteó a ver al cielo y el siguió su mirada…. Otra gran cantidad de Youkai venia hacia ellas y por lo visto Kagome ya no tenia flechas y Kikyo estaba a punto de terminárselas…

'_No!'_

La palabra la grito una y otra vez en su mente… sujeto a Tetsaiga con fuerza corriendo hacia ella…

'_Tetsaiga ayúdame!'_

Grito una maldición y percibió el olor del viento fuertemente… agito la espada y una gran cantidad de de energía salió de la espada destruyendo por completo a todos los Youkai a la vez…

El simplemente admiro el evento sin realmente comprender que es lo que había sucedido…

Pero cuando se paro nuevamente sobre la tierra sintió a Tetsaiga pulsar en su mano…

Se sintió agradecido con su padre y su espada como nunca antes… volteó a ver a las mujeres frente a el y noto la gran cantidad saliendo de Kaede… estaba sujetando su ojo… Kikyo y Kagome veían a la niña preocupada… el se acerco a ellos y también le miro preocupado… no… esto eran malas noticias…

Pero al menos los Youkai se habían terminado…

Xxxxxx

Recorrió parte de la aldea tratando de mantener en pie algunas de la cabañas o sacar gente que había quedado herida y atrapada en alguna parte… llevando heridos hacia Kagome Kosuke y Kikyo… al terminar se sentó en las cercanías sintiendo su cuerpo sanarse… había recibido algunas heridas pero todas casi ya estaba sanado por su cuenta…

Ver a Kagome actuar como una miko vestida como una le hacia sentir extraño… no podía vera Kagome como a una miko completamente en su mente… no podía verla como una mujer fría y calculadora extremadamente disciplinada… Kagome era mas una persona que se dirigía por lo que le decía su corazón…

Sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de ella mirándola…

Una imagen de Kagome sonriendo de esa manera curando a una mujer de cabello largo y café vino a su mente…

Pero esa Kagome se veía distante… borrosa… parpadeo varias veces y Kagome estaba ahí frente a el de nuevo… como miko… cosas extrañas había sucedido… tenia esos recuerdos extraños… y no sabia si Onigumo tenia algo que ver con eso…

Finalmente cuando sintió la noche acercarse mas inminentemente decido dar una última ronda buscando algún Youkai que pudo haber quedado disparsido e ir a la cabaña… no podía despedirse de Kagome sentiría que necesitaría tocarla así que solamente fijo su mirada en la suya… ella le miro de vuelta y luego se marcho…

Dos Youkai muy débiles se había ocultado en el bosque… pero fueron los últimos que sintió… regreso a la cabaña con leña y se refresco un poco en el rio antes de finalmente al anochecer colocar a Tetsaiga en la pared de la cabaña… encendió el fuego y se sentó mirando el fuego…

Se había imaginado este momento muy diferente… probablemente con Kagome desnuda y junto a el… no curando perdonas heridas en la aldea… y el miedo le invadió… y si los atacaban aquí? Podría Tetsaiga defenderlos lo suficiente?

Comenzó a preocuparse y a darle vueltas una y otra vez a esto en su cabeza… siendo interrumpido finalmente por Kagome entrando a la cabaña…

"Kagome…"

Ella se acerco a el y lo beso… despacio… el simplemente le correspondió sintiéndose aun preocupado… Kagome se alejo de el despacio y le miro fijamente…

"Estas bien?"

El le sonrió…

"Si… esas basuras no me lastimaron…"

Ella la sonrió ampliamente… el noto una pequeña cortada en su mejilla…llevo su mano hacia ella siendo cuidadoso de no tocarla…

"Y tu? Estas bien?"

Kagome asintió… e sintió agradecido de que Kagome estuviera bien y que no hubiera sufrido nada más grave… recordó a Kaede llorando y sangrando sujetando su rostro... y se sintió preocupado por la niña…

"Y Kaede?"

Kagome evito mirarlo…

"Perdió parte del ojo y la vista en este… pero Kikyo cree que con el tiempo podre sanarla por completo…"

El la miro casi seguro de que así seria… al menos la niña se sanaría y estaría bien… le caía muy bien siempre le hablaba como Inuyasha-san y no le veía como los demás… les veía un poco como Kagome y le agradaba mucho… no quería que fuera lastimada de ninguna manera…

"Estoy seguro de que si."

Kagome le sonrió y suspiro su nombre…

"Inuyasha…"

Todo lo9 que sucedió en el día pareció borrarse de u mente cuando la escucho decir su nombre de es amanera y pensamientos que había estado estos días en su mente llegaron a el… supo que si como Hanyou lamia su mejilla podría ayudar a que la pequeña cortada sanara… lo haría por la mañana y seguramente la piel regresaría ser suave e intacta como antes…

Acaricio la piel cálida y suave de su mejilla… sintiéndose maravillado… pensó que como humano perdería mucho… pero al contrario… sentía mas… olería menos… pero sentiría mas…

Solo sus mejillas y desliz sus dedos hacia sus labios que tanto le gustaban… los trazo sintiéndolos suaves y cálidos… Kagome los entreabrió y le miro de esa manera en que lo veía cuando la tocaba en otras partes… como si hubiera hecho algo muy intimo… sintió sus manos arder y el que tenía planeado tocar mucho mas…

No pudo resistirlo y se acerco a ella una vez mas besándola suavemente… Kagome le respondió e inmediato y enredo sus brazos alrededor de el… el llevo sus manos hacia su cintura y la acerco ms ale deleitándose con sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo…

Comenzó a dejarse llevar y llevo sus manos hacia su pechos que tanto le gustaban... le apretó suavemente como siempre había querido y no se había atrevido… Kagome no dejo de besarlo y el simplemente se sintió mas animado… tocando sus pechos como siempre había querido explorarlos sin miedo a lastimar su delicada piel con sus garras… hoy era la noche… Kagome le respondió arqueándose contra el y besándolo con mas pasión… el no pudo evitarlo y quiso mas…

Se separo un poco de ella apartando el Kosode y librando sus pechos a su visa… rápidamente soltó su Kosode y Haori dejándose sentir su piel contra la suya al besarla una vez mas… luego se alejo de ella y llevo sus labios hacia su pecho derecho… Kagome gimió y apretó sus dedos en sus hombros gimiendo… el encantaba cuando hacia eso… apretó su cintura hacia el abrazándola… ahí la quería junto a le sujetándola y nunca dejándola ir…

La toco como nunca antes hacia tocado escuchando los diferentes sonidos que Kagome hacia cuando masajeaba sus pechos y solamente lamia su areola… era muy sensible y no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora… y el ya no podría detenerse quería mas de ella… cuando volteo a verla Kagome le vio con deseo e sus ojos y el pensaba que le vio de la misma manera… y no podía esperar mas…

La recostó despacio en el Futón y Kagome respiro agitadamente mientras termino de desvestirla y luego se desvistió el…. Kagome le veía ansiado y el se coloco entre sus piernas mirándola… ya la había visto pero no se había atrevido a hacer lo que iba a hacer por sus garras de ninguna manera se arriesgaría lastimarla en tal lugar… pero esta noche no podía lastimarla… llevo sus manos despacio al lugar sintiéndose nerviosos y viendo su mano temblar… era suave y cálida y muy húmeda… sabia porque pasaba eso… le toco levemente sin hacer mayor cosa… hasta que Kagome le llamo….

"Inuyasha..."

No sabia si no quería que la tocara así no quería que le tocara mas pero se sentía muy apenado como para voltear a verla… a pesar de todo aun se sentía apenado un poco cuando hacían estas cosas… Kagome no dijo nada mas simplemente sujeto su mano y le guio… cuando guio sus dedos en su interior y sintió ese lugar cálido con sus dedos y ella ayudándole a tocarla gimo sintiendo su excitación dar un tirón…

"Kagome..."

Después de explorarle un poco mas y escuchar sus suaves gemidos y su respiración agilitada decidió que ya no podía esperar mas… sao su mano de ahí y se acerco a ella colocándose sobre su cuerpo… Kagome abrió los ojos y le miro con las mejillas sonrojadas sabiendo que ella probablemente aun se sentía un poco apeada cuando hacían estas cosas…

"Te amo Kagome... desde que te conocí..."

Kagome le sonrió y llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas acariciando su piel...

"Yo también Inuyasha..."

Y lo sabia desde lo más profundo de su ser… sabia que no había forma en que dudara de esta mujer… por como el veía... por como le tocaba… por como decía su nombre…

Sintió su corazón hincharse de felicidad al recordar esto y comenzó a adentrarse en ella gimiendo… Kagome también gimió y lo abrazo con sus brazos y piernas también como queriendo sujetarlo y nunca dejarlo ir… el no iría jamás ninguna otra parte… aquí con ella estaba su mundo… su hogar…

Comenzó a moverse despacio con ella… sincronizados… a un mismo ritmo… y supo que había una forma en hacer feliz a Kagome… y que probablemente solo en este momento podría hacerlo… así comenzó a suspirar cosas contra su cuello… murmurando como le fascinaba que le sonriera... que gimiera su nombre cuando le hacia el amor... como se veía cuando recogía hiervas... como era adicto a su aroma... como su piel era suave y hermosa... todo... todo lo que creía fascinante respecto a ella... y finalmente le miro... triste... diciendo que ella era la única que aceptaría hacer tales cosas con un Hanyou...

Y ella le respondió murmurando que no importaba… que ella lo amaba tal como era… que siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría… y todo lo que el no comprendía aun y esperaba algún día comprendiera… que no importaba que fuera un Hanyou… que él era hermoso… que era el único hombre que había podido ganarse su corazón por quien era…

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron murmurando cosas y besándose despacio… no pudo evitar compararlo con la primera vez que la hizo suya pero esta vez no tenía miedo.. simplemente se sentía bien y quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba de esta manera…

Finalmente sintió todo aquello a punto de explotar y una tan sola vez se empujo con un poco de fuerza en su interior y el placer le inundo… Kagome gimió le apretó con fuerza contrayéndose a su alrededor también gimiendo suavemente y apretándose contra el…

Se separo de ella mirándola tratando de que viera que era todo para el…

"Aishteru Kagome…"

Ella le sonrió de la misma manera…

"Aishiteru Inuyasha…"

Estaba a punto de decirle que era lo mas hermoso que jamás había visto y aunque no se podía creer que estaba con el cuando escucho un golpe fuerte que hizo la cabaña se estremeciera pro completo y sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayo sobre su cuerpo al escuchar… hombres…

"Entra a buscar a la Miko!"

"Pero el Hanyou me va a matar! Entra tu!"

Humanos… Tetsaiga probablemente no detendría a esos humano cuando estaba poniéndose de pie tratando de pensar en que hacer le vio entrar… el primero… lo miro primero y luego a Kagome aun desnuda y descubierta en el Futón… otro hombre entro a la cabaña… el segundo sin una espada en la mano y el primero comenzó a carcajearse…

El segundo hombre miro a Kagome como con odio…

"Esta no es un Miko es una puta! Tráiganla!"

Otros dos hombres entraron a la cabaña y se lazaron sobre el… comenzó a luchar contra ellos y los corte de las espadas parecían lastimarle de mas… se sentía débil repentinamente y u vista comenzó a nublarse notando que las espadas tenían algo en ellas… seguramente algún tipo de veneno… finalmente cayo al suelo y escucho a Kagome gritar al mismo tiempo que los sujetos le pateaban y se reían y mientras otros gruñían en una forma muy humana…

"Llevémosle la Miko puta al jefe…"

Estaba punto de gritar y tratar de ponerse de pie cuando un golpe fuerte llego a su cabeza y todo comenzó a volverse negro despacio…

Alejándose de sonidos e imágenes mientras en su mente no podía dejar de gritar un nombre…

Kagome…

_**Viernes 27 de enero de 2012**_

Weno weno primero que nada, casi que como siempre, super ultra gomen gomen gome ogmen gomen gome ogmen gomen gome ogmen hontoooooooooooni por el retraso…

Sé que me he tardado casi que tres meses en actualizar… hoy sí que me he tardado mucho, de hecho ahorita termine pero me falta leer el cap y arreglarlo… aunque ya comencé el siguiente ahora no se preocupen… desde que me levante me desperté inspirada y espero seguir así al menos antes de regresar a clases…

gatit4-san!

Kya! Honto ni arigatooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Eres linda te acordaste de mi cumple kya! En serio que ultra gomen! Me puse tan pero tan muy feliz cuando vi eso!

Así que te dedico este cap xD jijijiji

Espero que te guste mucho mucho xD

En serio que eres súper linda un gran abrazote de muchisisisimas gracias xD Me avisas cuando es tu cumple y yo te hago un one shot de regalo ; D

Emineko-san

Primero que nada muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y si, no hay problema, puedes volverle manga, estoy trabajando así con alguien mas también que había hecho unas páginas muy bonitas, y de la misma forma, claro mientras aclares que la historia es mía y los dibujos tuyos no hay problema yo me siento feliz y halagada y pues no me dejaste forma de contactarte de vuelta xD

Weno ahora les cuento porque no había escrito si he estado de "vacaciones" weno primero que estuvimos en temporada alta en el trabajo e hice muchas horas y ahora lo estaremos de nuevo para febrero… así que ya veré como seguimos…

Y segundo… pues… es que verán, ahí en mi trabajo hay muchos chicos homosexuales, yo respeto eso mucho mucho y siempre lo respete, y pues , me encontré con uno de esos niños súper kool y súper wena onda y pues que se parece TANTO a mi, y bueno nos volvimos amigos y comenzamos a salir y todo, ósea, pero el es gay y yo ya sabía eso, incluso conozco al novio y nos llevamos, osea, pero es que weno, tuve un pequeño problema porque me comenzó a gustar mucho mucho mucho… y yo sabia que estaba en problemas…

Pero weno ahora ya estoy bien, ya salí de esa etapa de confusión xD y hoy es mi mejor amigo xD

Así que weno eso influía mucho en que no tenia inspiración, por semejante problema emocional xD pero ahora que estoy curada de eso xD

Este es mi ultimo año ya en la universidad no puedo creer como ha pasado el tiempo pero aquí sigo y aquí seguiré xD creo que estaré yo ya casada y trabajando hasta con hijos pero seguiré escribiendo, aunque me tarde en actualizar xD

Una vez mas gracias por su apoyo y por leer! Domo Arigato gozaimazu!

Gambateeeeeeeeeeeee

XOXO

Matta ne

Eiko007


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Kagome sintió que el miedo le invadió como nunca antes en su vida, y de hecho nunca había estado en una situación así por mas veces que había sido secuestrada, no de este forma… quería saber a donde la llevaban y que planeaban hacer con ella así como regresar y buscar a Inuyasha y sanar sus heridas para hacerle llegar al amanecer al menos… no… Inuyasha no podía… ni siquiera quería pensar en ciertas palabras…

Era espantoso no sabía si alguien se había enterado del secreto de Inuyasha de las lunas nuevas, si alguien había encontrado algún patrón, no solo en las lunas nuevas se había marchado solamente con Inuyasha… pero tenían que haber tenido un motivo para atacar de esa forma en esta noche…

El sonido del galopar de los caballos retumbaba en sus oídos… el frio de la noche era como si lacerara su piel… escuchar ese uno que otro comentario pervertido y al sujeto tocando su espalda y trasero… era asqueroso… le resultaba repulsivo y estaba tan asustada… sentía que su estomago se encogía en dolor con cada paso del caballo que le hacía brincar un poco… yendo en esa posición tan incómoda y vulnerable…

Luego de lo que le pareció una tortura eterna finalmente llegaron al lugar a donde se dirigían… escucho mas carcajadas y el hombre le dio otra nalgada y una manos sucias y callosas le sujetaron por la cintura bajándola del caballo… escucho mas carcajadas y trato de ignorar los comentarios pervertidos… un sujeto envolvió su muñeca con su mano sucia y callosa también apretándole hasta el punto de hacerla fruncir el rostro y prácticamente arrastrándole hacia la casa frente a ellos…

Sus pies dolían por el frio y la tierra con pequeñas piedras por donde le llevaban… no había podido si quiera traer la sabana… se sentía tan expuesta… vulnerable y sucia…

'_Inuyasha…'_

No… pero no podía pensar así, aun estaba muy oscuro, Inuyasha no podría llegar a salvarla pronto… no mientras no amaneciera… y ni siquiera estaba segura si llegaría… si podría llegar a tiempo… si podría encontrarla…

Le hicieron subir una gradas y ya no ponía sus pies en la tierra fría y con piedras sino en una madera reluciente… trato de mantener la cabeza hacia abajo para que su cabello cubriera un poco de ella… finalmente la tiraron con fuerza contra el piso… cayo y se golpeó el brazo izquierdo…

Cuando intento levantarse después de escuchar una puerta cerrarse detrás de ella se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación oscura…

Se sentó y vio un Futón grande y espacioso frente a ella… de inmediato sintió pánico… pero se dirigió hasta este sacando una sabana y cubriéndose lo que podía…

Tiempo…

Entre más tiempo le dejaran encerrada en esta habitación sería mejor…

Xxxxxx

Al escuchar pasos acercarse su corazón comenzó a latir extremadamente fuerte, estaba casi segura de que ya había amanecido, había pasado mucho tiempo, estaba casi segura… la puerta se abrió de golpe y Onigumo estaba ahí parado con un bastón.

Onigumo…

Le vio con esos ojos negros y malvados y la forma en que le sonrió hizo que temblara por completo…

Otro hombre entro detrás de Onigumo, y otro abrió de par en par la puerta, al menos cinco sujetos le veían, el primer hombre que llego después de Onigumo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y entro acercándose, ella simplemente retrocedió hacia la pared, no sabia si luchar ahora o esperar a que comenzaran a querer lastimarla, el bandido sujeto la sabana y la halo con fuerza, lastimo sus manos arrancando una de sus uñas la sangre comenzó a salir de inmediato… grito y trato de alejar su mano del hombre cuando le tomo del pelo y le trato de levantar empujándole contra la pared…

Grito y sintió lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos el hombre separo sus piernas y sintió como si esto fuera unos de esos casos de abuso de fuerza policial que había visto una vez en la televisión… pero este hombre no era un policía ni nada por el estilo… el hombre con sus manos callosas y sucias presiono su vientre y gimió…

Abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir algo cálido bajando entre sus piernas y supo que era… los hombres comenzaron a carcajearse y el hombre le golpeo una vez mas contra la pared…

"Esta no es una miko jefe… es una puta que estaba en la cama de un sujeto cuando la encontramos."

Escucho un grito aterrador y antes de darse cuenta había sido lanzada al piso… cuando logo ver noto a Onigumo sobre ella con una daga frente a su rostro… y le miro asustada… nunca se había sentido tan cerca de morir como en este momento…

"Kagome como pudiste! Eres una puta!"

No supo que decir simplemente mirarle aterrada… no sabía como reaccionar… vio su mano temblar frente a esa y por un momento pensó en que la mataría… pero luego cerro los ojos y grito una vez mas enfurecido… se puso de pie y comenzó a darle golpes con el bastón que tenia…. Kagome no pudo hacer mas que abrazarse a si misma y dejar de respirar sintiendo que abriría un hoyo en su espalda…

"Donde esta la perla! Al menos dame la perla!"

"La perla ya no existe yo la purifique hace tiempo!"

"Mentira! No te creo! Dime donde esta!"

"No la tengo! La purifique!"

Onigumo grito furioso de nuevo…

Sabia que esto le causaría mas dolor pero no podía evitarlo… no podía ser la causante de que la gente siquiera pensando que existía y atacaran a aldea por su culpa… Onigumo dio un grito despavorido finalmente y escucho a los hombres murmurar e incluso a algunos gritar…

Estaba discutiendo porque la puta no les diría donde estaba la perla… Onigumo les había mentido…

No pudo concentrarse en lo que decían porque casi instantáneamente Onigumo dio inicio a un rato gritando cosas sin sentido como que ella lo había traicionado y decepcionado y que era una puta y no valía nada… finalmente grito una vez mas furioso y grito algo como que hicieran lo que quisieran con ella…

Eso es lo que mas le asusto… los hombres comenzaron a carcajearse y alguien le tomo del pie y comenzó a arrastrarla por la madera de la casa o castillo donde se encontraban…

Cuando logro abrir los ojos vio mucha luz… había amanecido hace mucho tiempo…

Le golpearon arrastrándole por gradas y la lanzaron a la tierra, volteó a ver a sus alrededores y vio a varios hombres sentados y limpiando sus espadas o haciendo otras cosas… eran muchos… tal vez cincuenta… y tuvo tanto miedo como nunca antes…

Esto no podía estar pasando…

"Nosotros somos mucho para ti puta, que los hombre se contenten contigo…"

Sintió que no podía moverse cuando vio como comenzaron a ponerse de pie algunos mirándola de una forma asquerosa…

Antes de que su mente incluso se apagara para no vivir tal experiencia escucho un grito… y vio… el kaze no Kizu…

Arboles volaron y los soldados dejaron de mirarla… en ese momento lo vio… la silueta vestida de rojo…

Inuyasha la tomo por la cintura y brinco cargándola…

Uso el Kaze no Kizu para distraerlos…

Inuyasha corrió sin detenerse por un largo rato… finalmente se detuvo entre unos arboles quitándose el Haori y cubriéndola con este mirándola… con dolor…

"Kagome… estas muy lastimada? No te…"

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazo… no lloraría hasta que no estuvieran de vuelta en la cabaña, Inuyasha la apretó contra el con fuerza…

Finalmente Inuyasha la soltó y ella le miro sonriendo…

"No Inuyasha me salvaste justo a tiempo… no me tocaron, solo me golpearon…"

Inuyasha le miro con furia pero asintió.

"Continuemos, quiero que ese hedor desaparezca de ti."

Ella asintió e Inuyasha le cargo una vez mas y comenzaron a correr de vuelta a la aldea.

Xxxxxx

Al ver las aguas termales se sorprendió… Inuyasha se paro a la orilla y le metió despacio, luego entro el y le miro con dolor, llevando su mano hacia su cabello moviéndole hacia atrás de su oreja… ella le miro sin saber que decir o pensar… quería preguntarle si estaba lastimado… si estaba muy herido…

Inuyasha se inclino hacia ella y la beso despacio… ella simplemente se acerco a el y lo abrazo… Inuyasha se tenso un poco y supuso que tenia una herida en alguna parte y ella la había tocado… se separo de el e Inuyasha comenzó a quitarle el Haori despacio… Inuyasha le miro con una mezcla de dolor y furia, coloco su mano en su hombro y le dio la vuelta… escucho un gruñido que le erizo la piel por completo… era el tipo de gruñido de furia… de depredador enfadado… y se imaginaba que estaba viendo ya moretones formándose en su espalda por la… paliza… que le dio Onigumo con su baston…

Inuyasha finalmente dejo de gruñir y ella se volteo despacio… se sorprendió al verlo soltando la Hakama y ver el Haori flotando alrededor de ellos… abrió sus ojos de par en par… el Kosode estaba todo lleno de sangre… bastante… correr como lo había hecho le había manchado y ella no se había percatado hasta este momento…

Inuyasha tenia dos heridas que parecían profunda… una en el hombro derecho y otra en el costado derecho… sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas… así de herido corrió a salvarla tan solo amaneció… quería abrazarlo y apretarlo con fuerza pero eso lo lastimaría así que se acerco a el… Inuyasha soltó su Hakama y sintió su mirada fija en ella… ella simplemente deposito un beso en su pecho donde no había heridas… después coloco su mano en su brazo donde vio un moretón que parecía tener una semana de hecho y le giro…

Inuyasha obedeció y al ver su espalda vio una cortada larga y profunda casi atravesó toda esta… no se preocupo demasiado porque a pesar de todo no estaba sangrando…

Inuyasha se volteo hacia ella y tomo su mano llevándola hacia la parte mas profunda de las aguas termales… sumergiéndose con ella… recordó que Inuyasha quería que el hedor de los tipos desapareciera de ella… si… tenían que borrar eso para que todo eso desapareciera…

Xxxxxx

Sin decir nada caminaron hacia la cabaña con el Haori mojado ella e Inuyasha con el Kosode mojado cubriéndolo y la Hakama en su mano… la parecer no pensaba que tendría que estar vestido por mucho tiempo…

Al llegar a la cabaña coloco a Tetsaiga en la pared y Kagome tuvo que evitar no reírse al escucharlo dar un keh…

Ella se quito el Haori y lo coloco para secar cerca del fuego de la cabaña… Inuyasha encendió el fuego y coloco su ropa también alrededor de la fogata para que se secara… ella avanzo hacia el pequeño botiquín que tenía en la cabaña para ocasiones como estas…

Inuyasha simplemente se sentó en el piso desnudo mirándola… solo mirándola sin dolor por lo que había sucedido… casi de forma interrogante… pero no molesto… no diciéndole "Perra tonta si al final sanare por mi cuenta…"

Y no puso evitar sonreír cerrando sus ojos… las cosas habían cambiado tanto…

Se sentó frente a el y comenzó a colocar el mezclado de hierbas en una herida en su brazo izquierdo… Inuyasha guardo silencio y simplemente la observo… su mirada se desvió hacia la herida en su abdomen del lado izquierdo y bajo un poco mas su mirada sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse… cuando iba a ella imaginarse curando al Hanyou desnudo ella estado desnuda… teniendo que ser algo normal…

Termino de colocar las hiervas y comenzó a vendarlo… Inuyasha no dijo una sola palabra mientras hacia lo curaba y finalmente termino… mirándolo casi todo cubierto por vendajes… hasta había tenido que curar sus piernas…y se pregunto si en el pasado nunca se lastimo o no se había atrevido a retirar su Hakama para que lo curara simplemente…

Al terminar levanto su mirada hacia el y esta vez Inuyasha si le miro con dolor… y con esa rabia…

"Mi turno."

No comprendió pero Inuyasha tomo una de las vendas y comenzó a pasarla por su cuerpo… sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al comprender que estaba terminando de secarla… después se puso de pie y tomo su mano llevándola al Futón… le recostó en este boca abajo y sintió algo que le hizo sonrojarse y no se hubiera imaginado nunca…

Inuyasha estaba lamiendo su espalda… seguramente sus heridas…

Después de terminar con esta se aparto y ella se volteo mirándolo… Inuyasha tomo una de sus piernas y miro sus pies cerrando los ojos y pasando su lengua por este… no pudo evitarlo y se rio… le daba muchas cosquillas… Inuyasha finalmente termino y le miro sonriendo…

"No sabia que tus pies eran tan sensibles."

"Mi papa solía atacar mis pies con ataques de cosquillas."

Inuyasha le sonrió y se recostó junto a ella tomando su mano… y metiendo su dedo en su boca… Kagome recordó que era su dedo lastimado… pero el no la lastimo… y finalmente beso sus mejillas… para terminar con sus labios… sintió el sabor a sangre… cuando Inuyasha se separo de ella iba a preguntarle pero sintió un cosquilleo en su dedo… lo miro y lo vio cubierto de sangre…

Volteo a ver a Inuyasha…

"Mi sangre debería de sanarte…"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces mirando su dedo, se sentía extraño como si algo realmente estuviera sucediendo… si… lo mas seguro era que si… aun se sorprendía por todo lo que había descubierto de su unión con Inuyasha…

"Debes de estar cansada."

Kagome parpadeo varias veces notando hasta este momento que si estaba muy cansada… no había dormido absolutamente nada y el día anterior habían luchado y había curado a varias personas…

Asintió e Inuyasha abrió sus brazos… ella se recostó junto con el y se quedo dormida casi al instante… sabiendo que en los brazos de su Hanyou estaría segura…

Xxxxxx

Al despertar la fogata estaba pagada y estaba anocheciendo… Inuyasha se levanto casi al instante y beso su frente…

"Iré por la cena."

Kagome asintió y se sorprendió al verlo salir de la cabaña desnudo…

Abrió sus ojos de par en par preguntándose si estaría dormida… pero por lo visto no lo estaba al sentir su espalda completamente adolorida… no… estaba despierta…

Avanzo hacia la fogata y comenzó a preparar el arroz… estaría rápido…

Inuyasha llego antes que el arroz estuviera terminado con dos peces… uno grande… y uno mas pequeño… Kagome le sonrió… Inuyasha había aprendido que ella comía un poco menos que el…

Cenaron en silencio y cundo terminaron miro uno de los vendajes de Inuyasha cayéndose… decidió limpiar sus heridas…

Al terminar la mayoría de los vendajes la mayoría de las heridas habían cerrado y ya no necesitarían ser curada de nuevo… solamente le preocupaban las tres heridas mas grandes… la del hombro… la del costado y la de la espalda que aun se veían grandes y feo… seguramente dolían… les curo y cubrió con vendas de nuevo… Inuyasha tomo su dedo y se lo mostro… ella se sorprendió… su uña estaba casi de vuelta…

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y examino su mano… era como si hubieran pasado meses por su uña… volteó a ver a Inuyasha y lo noto sonriendo… orgulloso… le volteo y gruño levemente…

"Tu espalda no ha mejorado…"

Kagome supo que ahí no podía llegar su sangre…

"No te preocupes Inuyasha… ya sanara… no se quedara así por siempre…"

Inuyasha asintió y se sentó en el Futón, ella se sentó con el mirando la fogata…

Cuando volteo verlo para peguntarle algo noto las mejillas del Hanyou sonrojadas… sin pensarlo realmente volteó a ver su regazo y si… Inuyasha había estado pensando en _ese_ tipo de cosas…

Cuando le miro nuevamente le noto apenado mirando hacia otro lado…

"Soy un pervertido…"

Ella le sonrió ampliamente y llevo su mano hacia su mejilla…. Inuyasha le miro aun sonrojado.

"Así me gustas."

Inuyasha levanto sus cejas mirándole sorprendido y ella se rio por lo bajo…

Inuyasha le sonrió ampliamente y llevo sus manos a su cintura sentándola en su regazo… Kagome iba a agarrarse de sus hombros pero recordó que su hombro derecho estaba herido…

"Inuyasha… aun estas lastimado… crees que sea buena idea?"

Inuyasha le sonrió…

"Soy un pervertido, claro que pienso que sea buena idea."

Ella se rio por lo bajo de nuevo y lo beso… el beso comenzó tierno y suave pero fue transformándose hasta que el calor invadió su cuerpo… Inuyasha llevo sus manos a sus pechos y ella gimió… dejo que solamente la punta de sus garras acariciara su piel y esto causo pequeñas corrientes eléctrica que recorrieron su cuerpo….

Se separo de Inuyasha y le miro sabiendo que ya no se detendrían… y ella no podía esperar mas… sabia que si hacían esto no tendría pesadillas mas noche… y quería olvidarse de lo que sucedió…

Tomo con su mano la excitación del Hanyou y descendió sobre el Inuyasha gruño y la tomo por la cintura levantándola un poco y luego dejándola caer sobre el… ella gimió y noto algo… una pequeña herida en su brazo sangrando…

"Inuyasha espera…"

Inuyasha volteo a verle con los ojos brillantes…

"Déjame a mi…"

Inuyasha le miro interrogante y ella comenzó a moverse sobre el llevando una de sus manos hacia su hombro izquierdo y la otras hacia su cabello… Inuyasha gruño… y la dejo… haciendo pequeños ruidos de apreciación ante sus movimientos… Inuyasha estaba mas herido que ella pero sabia que ambos necesitaban esto… así que ella se sentía capaz de hacerlo… y además… era la primera vez que Inuyasha la dejaba hacerlo… y eso le gustaba… mucho…

Xxxxxx

Kagome venia caminando de vuelta a la aldea completamente refrescada… paso la noche con Inuyasha e hicieron de nuevo el amor varias veces… Inuyasha ya estaba completamente curado por la mañana y se bañaron nuevamente en las aguas termales… Inuyasha había estado feliz de que su espalda ya no estaba tan mal y ella misma ya no se sentía toda adolorida aunque pensaba que al contrario no debería de sentirse tan bien después de la actividad que tuvieran la noche anterior pero era bueno… quizás tenia que ver con su unión con Inuyasha y el Youki que estuviera sanando mas rápido de lo normal…

Inuyasha le había dicho que era porque había hecho el amor con el… ella no entendía como eso podía ayudarle hasta que el le dijo que su Youki podía curarla cuando estaban mas unidos… y que pensaba que era por eso… además ella era su compañera… y algo de su fuerza debía de estar en ella… Kagome suponía que era verdad ya que le había dado de su sangre…

Por otro lado se sentía nerviosa, era divertido como sentía temor de enfrentarse a Kikyo… se sentía casi como una adolescente que llegaba tarde a casa… pero realmente quería hablar con Kikyo y contarle sobre la perla y decirle prácticamente un te lo dije respecto a Onigumo, ella que había cuidado de ese hombre asqueroso por tanto tiempo paraqué hiciera algo así…

Quería aclarar las cosas con la miko y explicarle que algo simplemente le había dicho que deseara tal cosa con la perla y ya… le mostraría le amuleto y se lo contaría… esperaba que Kikyo le creyera…

Al entrar a la aldea y verla aun destruida en algunas partes se sintió egoísta al haber pasado el día anterior fuera de la aldea y con el Hanyou… pero es que había estado aterrada y había necesitado estar con Inuyasha… después del miedo por el que paso al ser secuestrada de esa forma tan fea…

Continuo avanzando hacia la cabaña… Kikyo incluso quizás le gritaría por no haberle ayudado a sanar a los aldeanos… pero le diría que fue secuestrada e Inuyasha había estado con ella y tenía que curarse un poco antes de regresar… de eso si tenia probarlo podría simplemente mostrarle su espalda…

Con eso en mene se sintió un poco mejor y finalmente vio la cabaña…

Vio la puerta moverse y a Kikyo salir con sus flechas y arco en la mano…

Kikyo la miro…

Dejo caer el carcaj al suelo tomando una flecha y apuntando hacia ella…

Ella le miro asustada…

La flecha ya venia hacia ella…

En un instante pensó que Kikyo le disparaba a un Youkai detrás de ella…

Pero cuando sintió la flecha clavarse en su pecho… supo que la flecha era para ella…

Su mente no estaba procesando lo que sucedía… porque Kikyo la atacaría de esta forma? No tenia sentido… era Kikyo? No podía ser Naraku porque Onigumo había estado dándole una golpiza hacia dos días… sabia que el proceso de la formación e Naraku tomo mas tiempo…

Kikyo le estaba atacando… matando a una miko… no… no era Kikyo…

Al voltear a ver hacia abajo y ver la flecha sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho… como si no hubiera querido creer que era verdad… peor el ver la flecha ahí lo volvió real y el dolor le inundo…

Con cada latido de su corazón el dolor aumentaba…

No podía respirar…

Sintió como si el mundo comenzaba a enlentecerse mientras se sentía caer al cuelo…

Sentía que estaba ahogándose… tosió y esto hizo que el dolor aumentara el triple… y vio sangre en su mano…

Hasta en ese momento noto que Kikyo le estaba gritando que era una estúpida que había dejado a un Hanyou profanarla de una forma tan asquerosa y que le diera la perla…

Con que eso era… el motivo por el cual Kikyo estaba asesinándola…

Su vista comenzó a nublarse pero podía distinguir a Kikyo y a alguien detrás de ella…

Tsubaki…

Ahora sabia porque esto estaba sucediendo…

Amabas estaban gritándole preguntando por la perla…

Esa perla realmente había arruinado su vida… y le había dado una vida… con Inuyasha… pero ahora todo estaba perdido… si tan solo le hubiera dicho la verdad sobre la perla a Kikyo antes…

No podía respirar… todo dolía tanto…

'_Inuyasha…'_

Iba a morir… su vista estaba casi nula ahora… hubiera querido verlo una vez mas…

'_Inuyasha…'_

No entendía porque Kikyo la había traicionado… que trampa había tendido Tsubaki… solo esperaba que Inuyasha sobreviviera… que no matara a la miko equivocada sino a tsubaki…

"Inu…"

El dolor había comenzado a desaparecer…

Escucho a lo lejos su nombre… un hombre lo había gritado… un hombre en agonía…

Era Inuyasha…

'_Inuyasha…'_

Quería reconfortarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien… pero ya casi no escuchaba y todo estaba oscuro… no había frio o calor… todo estaba desapreciando lentamente…

Volviéndose…

Nada…

Volviéndose…

"Dime donde esta la perla verdadera! Donde la escondiste!"

Alguien el preguntaba algo…

Era sobre la perla…

Tenia que decirle a Kikyo lo que sucedió…

Lo que vino a decirle…

"La purifique… el día que me fue entregada."

"Como!"

"Desee que… desapareciera."

"Porque no me lo dijiste Kagome!"

"Es una mentira le ha entregado la perla al Hanyou o la esta usando para tener poderes espirituales luego de ser profanada por un ser tan sucio!"

"Te lo advertí… Kikyo…"

El dolor comenzó a regresar… la luz comenzó a regresar…

"Que estas haciendo! Kikyo estas loca!"

"Kagome dice la verdad!"

Escucho golpes fuertes gruñidos y a Inuyasha maldiciendo y gritando…

Abrió los ojos y vio a Kikyo y tsubaki frente a ella…

Bajo la mirada y la flecha ya no estaba ahí… Kikyo estaba curando su pecho…

Tsubaki grito con furia y saco algo… una pluma negra…

Escucho un ave agitar sus alas…

Un Youkai gritar y Inuyasha gritar que era una maldita cobarde que no la perdonaría… que la mataría…

Luego tsubaki hizo que la serpiente que tenia atacara a Kikyo…

Kikyo cayo a un lado y el dolor regreso a ella… y una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a salir de su pecho… Tsubaki le miro con ojos brillantes de color rojo y con la pluma rozo su frente…

Todo se volvo negro al instante…

Xxxxxx

Kikyo salió de la cabaña lista para ir a buscarla, no se lo podía creer pero tenia sentido, todo tenia sentido.

Al verla caminando hacia ella supo que tenia que hacerlo sin dudar, tomo la flecha y la lanzo murmurando el conjuro en su mente… el conjuro de purificación y de verdad… antes de morir Kagome le respondería con la verdad…

Al verla sorprenderse se sintió levemente culpable pero estaba tan furiosa que la culpa no el invadió… el odio y rencor la cegaban… estaba tan furiosa… no podía creer que Kagome hubiera hecho tan asquerosos como dejar que el Hanyou la profanara así…

Se acerco a ella caminando lentamente y busco entre su Kosode… tomo la perla y al tenerla en su mano supo que no era la verdadera perla…

Escucho a Inuyasha gritar y le vio furioso viniendo hacia ella Tsubaki salió y tres Youkai enormes aparecieron de una caja que tsubaki traía con ella y comenzaron atacar al Hanyou…

Ella simplemente volteo a ver a Kagome muriendo en el suelo…

"Dime donde esta la perla verdadera! Donde la escondiste!"

"La purifique… el día que me fue entregada."

"Como!"

"Desee que… desapareciera."

"Porque no me lo dijiste Kagome!"

Tsubaki se acero a ellas gritando furiosa…

"Es una mentira le ha entregado la perla al Hanyou o la esta usando para tener poderes espirituales luego de ser profanada por un ser tan sucio!"

"Te lo advertí… Kikyo…"

Entonces lo recordó… Kagome se lo había advertido… se lo había dicho… no pudo hacer mas que creerle además el conjuro funcionaba para eso… Kagome estaba diciéndole la verdad y estaba muriendo entonces por nada…

Saco la flecha y comenzó a sanar la herida tan rápido como pudo…

"Que estas haciendo! Kikyo estas loca!"

"Kagome dice la verdad!"

Kagome comenzó a ver sus alrededores y finalmente le vio a ella… en ese momento sintió mas Youki… y volteo a ver… un Youkai ave estaba frente a ella… y no tenia sus flechas con ella…

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro y con su poder alejo la serpiente pero algo de veneno había entrado en ella y se sintió mareada… volteó a ver a tsubaki y quiso moverse… detenerla… pero no estaba respondiendo su cuerpo…no sabia que tipo de conjuro esa serpiente le había puesto…

Pero al escuchar esas palabras y ver esa pluma en la mano de Tsubaki lo supo… que todo estaba perdido…

Sabia que tipo de conjuro era esa… era de las artes negras mas crueles que habían… de ese tipo e maldiciones que no se podían remover de ninguna forma e implicaban por lo mismo un precio grande... y no había estado segura de que alguien pudiera estar dispuesta a pagar el precia por algo así…

Kagome cayo inconsciente luego de que la pluma le toco y el ave Youkai agito sus alas…

Vio de reojo a Inuyasha lanzar luz contra los Youkai y luego lo vio corriendo hacia ellas…

Tsubaki se subió ene la ve Youkai y esta brinco abrió sus alas y comenzó a alejarse volando…

Inuyasha llego repitiendo el nombre de Kagome una y otra vez…

Lo vio herido y ensangrentado…

Había estado luchando arduamente con esos demonios…

Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás ya no podría recuperarla… nadie podría recuperar a Kagome… la habían perdido en el instan ene que esa pluma toco su piel luego de que tsubai murmurara esas palabras…

Comenzó a concentrar sus poderes en el lugar donde la serpiente le clavo sus colmillos y despacio comenzó a retornar la sensibilidad a ella…

Se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha llorando abrazando a Kagome a el…

No había duda en que el Hanyou había profanada a la miko… pero no lo había hecho de la forma sucia en que tsubaki lo había dicho… este Hanyou orgulloso estaba llorando desconsolado abrazando a la miko hacia el murmurando palabras que no comprendía… que no haba imaginado…

Ella nunca había conocido el amor…

No el amor de padres…

No el amor de hermanas…

No el amor de un hombre…

Nunca le amor e nadie mas que agradecidamente de parte de los aldeano y la gente a la que había ayudado…

Sabia que por mas que Kaede le quisiera jamás le murmuraría tal tipo de palabras…

Y envidio a Kagome…

Al instante sintiéndose mal por ello…

Supo que casi terminaba de purificar el veneno…

Pero no creyó que moverse con el Hanyou dolido tan cerca fuera conveniente…

Espero a sentirse completamente recuperada y juntar un poco de su poder n ella por si necesitaba defenderse del Hanyou en forma de emergencia para hablar… ya no soportaba verlo llorar así abrazándola y moviéndose de esa forma…

"Kagome no morirá, ya está fuera de peligro."

El Hanyou volteó a verle, y su mirada cambio en instante, vio un odio y rojo relumbrar en esos ojos de asesino.

"Tsubaki me engaño, nos tendió una trampa, per no logro lo que quería así que se desquito de otra manera."

Inuyasha simplemente le miro con esa furia y el miedo la invadió, nunca nadie la había visto de esa manera, si Youkai le habían visto con ganas de matarle, pero porque les iba a purificar por se Youkai, sin odio o motivo fuerte, en cambio Inuyasha le veía como si hubiera destruido lo mas importante para el, cosa que era cierta.

"Kagome esta bien físicamente."

El simplemente continuo mirándola así.

"Tsbki le puso una maldición."

Inuyasha le gruño de una forma que erizo toda su piel

"Quítala."

Ella movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

"No puedo."

"Eres una miko, claro que puedes."

Ella movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

"No, ese tipo de maldiciones, no se pueden contrarrestar."

Inuyasha le siguió mirando con ganas de matarla.

"Yo lo lograre."

Ella movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

"Esa maldición es llamada "Bakishi", es de las peores que existen, Kagome perdió todo lo que es."

Y le miro entonces asustado, volteo a ver a Kagome y luego le miro de nuevo.

"Perdió su alma?"

Ella asintió.

Inuyasha le miro aterrado completamente.

"Ese tipo de maldiciones es de las peores, y debes de pagar con una parte de tu propia alma para realizarlas, jamás pensé que alguien estuviera dispuesto a pagar ese pecio para hacerle tal mal a alguien."

Inuyasha entonces deicidio ignorarla y abrazo a Kagome quedándose inmóvil por un largo rato…

Xxxxxx

Había amanecido, e Inuyasha estaba en su cabaña junto con Kaede viendo a Kagome… estaba segura que no despertaría durante este día… hacia dos días Tsubaki le lanzo la maldición, probablemente algo había salido mal porque Kagome no había despertado… ya había logrado reconstruir o al menos iniciar el proceso con todas la cabañas y los heridos habían mejorado bastante…

Se había arrepentido y se había disculpado con Inuyasha por haber atacado a Kagome pero el no le había dicho nada…

Al regresar a la cabaña luego de curar a los heridos antes del almuerzo, descubrió a Kaede hablando con Inuyasha respecto a como Kagome estaría bien al despertar…

Ella preparo la comida y se las dio…

Inuyasha no toco su plato simplemente mirando a Kagome…

Xxxxxx

Al anochecer regresó una ves más y el Hanyou estaba en la misma posición, ella preparo la cena y la dio, Inuyasha no quiso nada de nuevo… al terminar Kaede comenzó a llorar diciendo que quizás Kagome jamás desertaría… que esa mujer malvada le había hecho algo tremendo a Kagome y ella se sintió tan culpable porque no había sido capaz de pensar en que tsubaki podría ser malvada dado a la reputación tan buena que tenia…

Volteo a ver a Kagome e Inuyasha dio un brinco. Kaede guardo silencio y ella lo vio…

Kagome se movió… y abrió los ojos…

Volteo a verles a todos… y luego fijo su mirada en el Hanyou…

"Quien soy? Quienes son ustedes?"

_**Sábado 28 de enero de 2012**_

OMG! Hoy si que he estado muy inspirada, termine este cap solo me falta leerlo y corregir mas cosas, se supone que eso venia hacer pero le aumente mas xD ya tengo el comienzo del cap 26 también xD tenía un borrón guardado en mi correo respecto hacia donde va el fic xD se que este es un nuevo giro pero les dije que faltaba mucho del fic xD mucho mucho… pero quizás ya vamos a mas de la mitad ahora xD

Weno me dicen que les parece el fic, realmente así es como se me ocurrió y lo he seguido, ya verán que es lo que sigue jijijiji

Y yo se que trauma solo haciendo sufrir a pobre Inuyasha y Kagome paso pero ya casi aunque en este fic han estado mucho mas felices que en otros xD jijijiji ya viene el drama en camino en estos próximos caps xD y creo que ya no habrán lemons por un tiempo jijijiji…

Weno ho si que me tengo que ir al trabajo así que he escrito este cap desayunando y escuchando el OST de Inuyasha jiji xD

Weno weno una vez mas gracias por leer y aquí dejo una lista de toda la gente linda que me estuvo pidiendo reviews en mi ausencia y gracias por leer! Gomen gomen por haberme tardado tanto! Quería empezar un one shot y comencé a leer unió que tenia sin terminar y lo iba a continuar y saben que. Me di cuenta que es Silencio juajuajua xD así que espero continuarlo… ese fic tiene muuuuuuuuucho tiempo de existir xD

Como dije antes tratare de volver a hacer "Secuestrada" pero antes de continuarla voy a terminar destino espero xD

Y pues me han pedido mucho que continúe "Mis ojos" no se si ya les conté que ese fic es una de mis novelas, así como que de mis novelas mias mias, ya casi que termine la primer aparte del libro y lo voy a registrar y legalizar y todo xD así que una vez que haga eso seguiré el fic xD jijijiji y como estoy trabajando y tengo MI propio dinero YO pagare eso de legalizar mi libro xD tan solo termine esos tramites seguiré el fic xD Y veré si les subos caps de mi novela cuando sea legalmente mia mia xD xD

Domo Arigato gozaimazu a

Kagome2598-san! I knew it! I knew it!

Es que yo sabia que habían sido dos personas que se recordaron de mi cumpleeeeeeeeeeeee gomen ! Pero si yo sabia! Se que no toy tan loquita por eso tenia esa impresión y fue en un review es cierto por esos no lo encontré xD

Domo arigaou gozimazuuuuuuuuuuuuu tan linda! Tu también avísame de tu cumple xD y no importa que tus reviews sean largos y no hay problema y todos decimos muchas cosas ya con sueño yo lo se por experiencia propia xD jijijiji

Otra vez arigatouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ahí acabo de ver otra vez tu lindo review xD kya! Lo siento pero pensé que mi mente jugaba conmigo xD jijijiji pero ahí esta la evidencia! Arigatooooo!

Domo arigatou gozaimazu a

Isa-san16

Faby Sama

meylin

serena tsukino chiba

hanniane

salyluna

Sakura.-Mudou

inuykag4ever

SakuraLover

lovenerak

meylin

capita101

kimy-chan

marTTa S.C

KaterineC

SAKUCHIK

Elizabeth's Mind

Maritza

Daniela

NatShinigami

Hikaru Kino88

Akymaysesshomaru

Kagome2598

aracely lrs

meylin

gatit4

emineko

LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA

aracely lrs

Kagome2598

Sakuchik

meylin

RominaZ

meylin

Meztli201

akymaysesshomaru

barbies

KgomeCaptor

Faby Sama

serena tsukino chiba

EsThErCiTa

Annah

akymaysesshomaru

inuykag4ever

Maritza

SakuraLover

soahkawai

Taishita Taisho

SalyLuna

jazmin gomez

Aiko03

Rominazs

A las personas preciosas del blog

Qorazonxito, samantha, Peqkeè Kaulitz, vic_lunnaris, Kagome2598, Amiko-san, Jocelyn Rojas,

katherinne salinas, Keren Alfaro Rosal, -airi, maria paula uribe ra, larisa navarro,

Marivi100%Belieber, srta. Taisho, Mikura, andrea mirel alonso, Minina Loca, Judith Morales, Eunice Jacome pacheco, Whitemiko, Jey, Natacha, julieta aguilar, Kagome., Marisol Blancas, Patsi , lorena Cabrera martínez, iknlove_96, AMMA1991, De!nel, Lisbeth Diaz, daradeazevedo, Belkis, ladyani, Arii, Historias del Pájaro Espino, Sharon Sanchez, yamila Lopez, DaJeong, jualnaru, POETA DE SOMBRAS, diana_e950, danu_981, Jocelyn gutierrez, julieta taisho aguilar, clara toscano, constanza leiva, daniela-dani96, clara toscano, constanza leiva, hadita_sepsy, ANGELA.

Y a todas las otras personas lindas que leen mis fics xD XOXO!

Finalmente quiero aclarar una cosa que me han mencionado bastante xD el campo de energía de Tetsaiga… weno yo tendía comprendido que "repelía" Youki, y Youkai… pero no humanos, aunque me hicieron recordar que en el cap 22 Miroku no puede pasar por el campo de energía de Kikyo sino solo Kagome porque Kikyo la deja… weno pero yo me base en que supuestamente Tetsaiga no lastima humanos tampoco así que weno ustedes me dicen xD

Gambateeeeeeeeeeeee

Matta ne

Eiko007


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Abrió los ojos sintiendo el Youki revolviéndose en su interior, abrió los ojos y se sintió mareado y completamente desorientado…

Recordó en ese instante lo que había sucedido... maldijo y se puso de pie de inmediato… se mareo de tal forma que se cayó nuevamente al suelo… maldijo y golpeo el suelo de la cabaña mirando su puño borroso… estaba seguro de que esas espadas tenían algún tipo de veneno en ellas o algo…

"Maldita sea…"

Gruño y recordó en ese momento que estaba desnudo… avanzo hacia su ropa comenzando a ponérsela, tenía que apresurarse, esos malditos se habían llevado a Kagome… tenía que apresurarse…

Termino de vestirse y sujetándose de Tetsaiga se puso de pie… la guardo en la saya y coloco en su cintura y aun sintiéndose mareado salió de la cabaña el sol le mareo aun mas y se arrodillo en el suelo… tratando de percibir el aroma de Kagome… no… solamente le de los caballos… pero cualquier rastro le resultaría útil…

Se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir el rastro corriendo despacio, no tan rápido como le hubiera gustado… pero sus piernas aun no estaba reaccionando como siempre… y no quería brincar por los arboles y caerse…

Gruño sintiendo su sangre hervir a medida que avanzaba, esos malditos se habían llevado a Kagome… desnuda… kami sabía que podía haberle hecho… si la había lastimado… los mataría… a todos aunque fueran humanos… los mataría a todos…

El viento cambio de dirección y percibió el olor a muchos hombres y licor en el viento, de inmediato supo que estaba yendo en una buena dirección, maldijo una vez mas y trato de apresurarse un poco mas temiendo lo peor… no sabía realmente que sucedería con el si esos maldito llegaban a lastimarla… y cuando se enterara de quien era el culpable de esto… lo mataría…

Comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos el murmullo de los hombres y supo que estaba cerca, decidió ir más despacio y recuperarse, su visión aun estaba borrosa, y sabía que estaba sangrando, se sentía débil, necesitaba ver donde estaban cuantos estaban y más que nada saber donde estaba Kagome…

Se acerco cerca de un grupo de arboles y vio a los hombres afuera, eran bastantes, en ese instante percibió el olor de la sangre de Kagome y su sangre hirvió sintiendo la furia recorrerle, en ese instante al ponerse de pie y no poder evitar gruñir su vista mejoro y ya no había más mareo saco a Tetsaiga y cuando iba a dirigirse hacia ellos les vio…

Tres sujetos traína a Kagome… desnuda…

La lanzaron al suelo y el sujeto que la empujó se rio…

"Nosotros somos mucho para ti puta, que los hombre se contenten contigo…"

Sintió que vio rojo en ese momento ante tales palabras, los hombres comenzaron a verla y el olor a su excitación llego a el y le dio nauseas, pero Kagome no parecía haber sido… abusada de la forma en que había pensado, solo estaba golpeada, en ese momento el mareo regreso a el levemente y decidió guardar su venganza para después, pero fijo su vista en esos sujetos, a los tres los buscaría luego… por haberle quitado a Kagome de esa forma, por haberla golpeado y decir esas ofensas, no pudo proteger a su madre cuando era un niño… a Kagome no le fallaría… a ella si la protegería, a como diera lugar.

Decidió que la forma más efectiva seria de distraerlos… y que forma más efectiva que hacer lo que la espada había hecho el di anterior… sintió a Tetsaiga pulsar en su mano y olor al viento llego a el una vez mas… Tetsaiga podía… Tetsaiga le ayudaría a salvar a Kagome…

"Ayúdame Tetsaiga…"

Agrito la espada y el viento Youki y energía salieron rápidamente derribando arboles, se movió tan rápido como pudo y brinco hacia Kagome, le tomo por la cintura y la cargo brincando y corriendo alejándose del lugar, al tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente y olerla, sentirla ahí se lleno de tranquilidad…

No olía a nada mas que a ella misma, a sangre y a otro humano, un hombre pero no de una forma tan intensa, y no había olor… a cierto tipo de cosas en ella, se sentía furioso de que la hubieran golpeado y no haber estado ahí para protegerla, pero se sentía agradecido de que no le hubieran hecho cosas... que creía era lo que le querían hacer en ese momento… llego justo a tiempo…

Comenzó a sentirle levemente mareado y vio a Kagome desnuda, no era bueno llevarla así, tenia que cubrirla, ya estaba bastante lejos del lugar no creía que los humanos ni en caballos pudieran alcanzarlos en este punto…

Se detuvo en un lugar donde los arboles era mas frondosos y se quito el Haori de inmediato cubriendo a Kagome… al ver su rostro golpeado sintió que su corazón doler…

"Kagome… estas muy lastimada? No te…"

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazo… así era Kagome… mirándole de esa forma… sintiéndole de esa forma… el envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y la abrazo contra el, aquí quería que estuviera siempre, con el entre sus brazos y segura…

Se separaron y Kagome le miro de esa forma dulce…

"No Inuyasha me salvaste justo a tiempo… no me tocaron, solo me golpearon…"

Al escucharla decir eso sintió furia de nuevo recorrerle, si la habían golpeado y la habían hecho sangrar bastante, malditos bastardos, pero ya se encargaría de destruirlos… después…

Ese olor a hombre en Kagome le estaba ofendiendo, y además necesitaban regresar ya que se estaba mareando mas de nuevo… y Kagome tenía que atender sus heridas y el trataría de ayudarle como pudiera…

"Continuemos, quiero que ese hedor desaparezca de ti."

Kagome asintió y lo abrazo, el la cargo una vez mas de la misma forma ahora…

Xxxxxx

Cuando ya estaban cerca de la cabaña tuvo que decidirse entre el rio y las aguas termales, sabia que el rio les haría mejor a ambos pero no creía que Kagome quisiera sumergirse en esta agua fría, y las aguas termales tenían que ayudar de algo… así que se decido por las aguar termales…

Se paro a la orilla y metió a Kagome despacio, luego entro el también despacio para no salpicarla, la miro sorprendida, tenia las pupilas dilatadas, aun parecía asustada, sus labios estaban hinchados por golpes seguramente, el lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba hinchándose y comenzando a cambiar a un color morado, y se sintió tan mal por no haber estado ahí para protegerla… maldijo a los bandidos y a la luna nueva una vez mas y llevo su mano apartando un cabello travieso de su rostro…

Kagome le miro de una forma interrogante y preocupada, y supo en ese momento que probablemente estaba preocupada por el, Kagome siempre era así, no pudo contenerse y se inclino hacia ella besándola suavemente, lo último que quería era lastimarla, Kagome le correspondió de inmediato y lo abrazo, tocando la herida en su espalda haciéndolo tensarse un momento, pero se sintió feliz de que no lo soltó de una vez, le soltó despacio…

El se alejo de ella comenzando a quitarle el Haori, habían otros pequeños moretes que comenzaban a formarse en ella, uno en su estomago y otro por su hombro, pero sabía que esos era probablemente por las caídas, y no porque alguien le había golpeado directamente… pero aun así se sintió furioso… la había golpeado y lanzado quien sabe donde, como se atrevían esos malditos a tratar así a Kagome, a esta mujer que era todo para él, más suave y delicada que cualquier cosa para él, a pesar de que sabía que ella también era muy fuerte, una Miko con aun una gran cantidad de poder espiritual por la pureza de su corazón…

Al terminar de quitarle Haori y dejarlo flotando en el agua le dio la vuelta, si la habían tirado a alguna parte seguramente su espalda también estaba lastimada… pero lo que vio fue espantoso…

Casi toda su espada estaba cubierta por moretones… rosados o rojo en alguna partes, toda su espalda completamente, se veía hasta un poco inflamada y la furia hirvió nuevamente en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar gruñir mas tarde le preguntaría quien era el encargado de esto y el se encargaría de golpearlo hasta matarlo por eso, malditos, como se atrevían a tratar a así a Kagome cuando el no podía protegerla en las lunas nuevas…

Trato de calmarse sabiendo que enfurecerse ahora no le servía e nada, tenia que a ayudar a Kagome con sus heridas, descansar, y luego buscar a esos sujetos…

Supo que el también tenía que dejar que sus heridas se limpiaran levemente por el agua así que comenzó a quitar su Kosode… se sentía aun un poco mareado y no quería que nadie fuera a encontrarlos en las aguas termales así en este momento…

Kagome se volteo despacio hacia el y le miro horrorizada, primero pensó que era porque se estaba desnudando y estaba a punto de disculparse cuando la vio mirando la sangre y comprendió… Kagome estaba preocupada, se sintió un poco apenado con el mismo, sabía que Kagome probablemente no se sentiría horrorizada por verlo desnudo, pero el habito de pasearse desnudo frente a ella no existía aun, tendría que remediar eso, pero ahora tenían que apresurarse…

Kagome se acerco a el cuando ya estaba comenzando a soltar su Hakama… ella le veía fijamente en el pecho, seguramente a sus heridas, pero entonces hizo algo que no se hubiera imaginado, se inclino hacia el y deposito un beso en una parte de su pecho sin heridas, el se sintió completamente conmovido, Kagome no dejaba de hacer este tipo de cosas que le sorprendían, quería tanto abrazarla y besarla y no soltarla, pero sabia que abrazarla, con como estaba su espalda, no seria nada saludable o tierno…

Una vez que soltó su Hakama Kagome le movió por su brazo, girándolo, el giro sabiendo que se sentiría mas preocupada al ver su espalda, las heridas en su pecho no dolían mucho, peor la de su espalda si… quizás era peor…

Kagome no dijo nada ni percibió nada de ella, pero el tiempo estaba pasando y se sentía un poco nervioso aun estando un poco mareado, estaba casi seguro de que estuvo cerca de morir como humano mas que nunca antes, no quería volver a correr ese tipo de riesgos, y eso incluía no pelear en este momento, así que se volteó hacia Kagome y tomo su mano tenían que apresurarse a terminar, quería quitarle el olor de esos sujetos y caballo y llevarla a la cabaña y curar sus heridas, era todo lo que quería… Kagome avanzo con el sin decir nada y fueron hacia la parte mas profunda de las aguas termales… tenían que apresurarse…

Xxxxxx

Al terminar decidió colocarse simplemente el Kosode... tomo la Hakama y salió de las aguas termales sacando a Kagome… Kagome se coloro el Haori y el comenzó a caminar en dirección de la cabaña… no estaba lejos y el pasto en esta zona era bastante por lo tanto no creía que el suelo del bosque lastimara sus pies…

Al llegar a la cabaña saco a Tetsaiga de su saya y la clavo en la pared mirándole pensativo… gruño y finalmente dio un keh… era mejor protección contra Youkai que nada… y además los humanos no serian ningún inconveniente para el estando como Hanyou… tendría que ponerse a acuerdo con Kagome en que hacer en las lunas nuevas…

Vio a Kagome avanzar hacia el fuego y colocar el Haori en una rama para que se secara cerca del fuego, el estaba de acuerdo en que era una buna idea y encendió el fuego y también coloco el Kosode y la Hakama… no era necesario poner a secar la ropa de Kagome porque no se la habían llevado con ninguna... permaneció un momento mirando el fuego furioso… trato de calmarse pensando en que la furia en este momento no el serviría de nada… tenía que calmarse cuidar de Kagome y cuando estuviera completamente recuperado buscarlos y vengarse…

Gruño por lo bajo sintiéndose un poco mareado de nuevo… se sentó entonces en el piso de la cabaña y volteo a verla notando que traía su pequeño "botikin" como ella le llamaba, donde tenía reservadas hiervas y vendajes y cosas, el simplemente la miro preguntándose realmente cuanto se había acostumbrado a esto, a tener a Kagome que cuidara de el, a tenerla ahí siempre con el atendiendo sus heridas, cuando nunca antes nadie había hecho ese tipo de cosas por el…

Kagome se sentó frente a el y como si tuviera miedo a tocarlo y comenzó a colocar una mezcla de hierbas en su brazo, sintió un poco de nerviosismo de parte de de ella y al verla bajar su mirada se imagino porque era que estaba nerviosa, el mismo se sintió levemente avergonzado en ese momento pero supo que ella no estaba incomoda, no tenia asco ni nada, y el no estaba pensando en cosas pervertidas, solo estaba pensando en que no se había venido a su mente le idea de ponerse ropa, estaba secándose aun y además, no era como si Kagome nunca lo hubiera visto desnudo…

Kagome se tomo su tiempo colocando el mezclado de hierbas y luego cubriendo la herida con vendajes, tocándolo de una forma tan delicada, sintió ganas de reírse ante esto, el era quien pensaba que ella era delicada y suave y por lo tanto debería de tratarla de la misma forma, como si se fuera a quebrar, pero lo visto Kagome le veía como algo delicado también y estaba tratándole de esa forma en que solo ella y su madre lo habían hecho…

Cuando su madre curaba algún raspón o una herida casi todo el tiempo estaba llorando porque estaba herido porque algún aldeano o niño lo había lastimado y muchas veces se desconcentraba de lo que hacia, el mismo se sentía miserable de verla sufrir así y no poder hacer nada, por eso cuando podía siempre había ocultado sus heridas, pero a veces eran demasiado obvias… el sanaba de todas forma, pero el ver a su madre llorar y oler esa tristeza venir de ella hería su corazón, y eso no sabana fácilmente, de hecho no había sanado hasta que conoció a Kagome, y lentamente todo comenzó a sanar…

Sintió todo su interior revolverse ante el pensamiento, esta mujer era todo para el, y cuando la vio nuevamente noto como su rostro estaba lastimado, noto como uno de sus dedos tenían sangre seca cubriéndole en donde debería de haber estado su uña… y sintió esa rabia y dolor revolverse dentro de el… ella era lo más importante para él y debería de haberla protegido mejor, hacerlo todo por ella… maldijo una vez más su debilidad como humano… Kagome le miro entonces… y noto como su rostro se torno triste al verlo, seguramente dándose cuenta de lo molesto que estaba por lo que había sucedido… como si ella tuviera la culpa…

'_Oh… Kagome…'_

"Mi turno."

Tomo una de las vendas grandes y comenzó a pasarla por ella, aun había bastante agua en ella, su cuerpo estaba mas caliente de lo normal porque estaba recuperándose en este momento y ya estaba casi completamente seco, pero Kagome aun estaba más mojada… la vio sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa casi cuando iba por la mitad de secarla, sintió su interior revolverse por razones diferentes y sonrió, Kagome era tan inocente, no se había dado cuenta quizás, la quería tanto.

Finalmente se puso de pie y tomo su mano levándola al Futón, Kagome aceptaba todo sobre el como Hanyou, y estaba punto de descubrir si ella estaría bien con la forma inu de curar a una compañera herida… sabía que su espalda estaba lastimada y quería saber si seria capaz de mejorarle aunque sea un poco, coloco a Kagome boca abajo mirando su espalda y sintiendo su sangre hervir con fura, decidió calmarse antes de comenzar…

Pudo oler a Kagome ponerse nerviosa, no temerosa, nerviosa… cuando comenzó a lamer su piel maltratada, percibió que había pequeñas heridas con sangre pero que no estaba sangrando por la gran cantidad de sangre morada, Kagome se calmo… y para cuando terminó hasta podría haber creído que se había quedado dormida…

Al terminar se separo de ella, Kagome se dio la vuelta y le miro interrogante, el tomo su pie izquierdo y lo miro, tenia varia heridas en las plantas, y supuso que era de cuando los bandidos se la habían llevaos, estaba un poco hinchados y había una pequeña herida que no estaba sangrando… llevo su lengua hasta esta y para su sorpresa Kagome se tenso… estuvo a punto de preguntarle si le lastimo cuando percibió una mini risilla de su parte, y comprendió…

Al terminar la miro y le sonrió viéndola a ella también sonreírle…

"No sabía que tus pies eran tan sensibles."

"Mi papa solía atacar mis pies con taques de cosquillas."

El le sonrió y recordó que solo quedaba una gran herida en Kagome… se recostó junto a el en el Futón y mordió su lengua con fuerza asegurándose de que hubiera bastante sangre antes de meter el dedo de Kagome en su boca… la vio tensarse un momento, pero relajarse al entrar su dedo en su boca, le soltó y beso sus mejillas, tanto el lado lastimado como el no lastimado… finalmente noto su labios aun hinchados y no pudo evitar sentir el deseo de besarla…

La beso y Kagome le correspondió de inmediato, al terminar ella le miro interrogante pero volteo a ver su mano…y luego a verlo a el…

"Mi sangre debería de sanarte…"

Kagome luego volteo a ver su dedo mirándole sorprendida, por un momento pensó que estaba ofendida o algo, pero al parecer estaba simplemente curiosa… estaba punto de decirle algo mas cuando sintió una ola de mareos de nuevo… al parecer aun no había termina de saber de lo que sea que había en las espada…

"Debes de estar cansada."

La vio pensar unos momentos, esperando que no recordando lo que sucedió cuando el estaba inconsciente y derrotado en la cabaña como humano… finalmente Kagome asintió mirándolo y el abrió sus brazos, Kagome sonrió y se acerco a el, el la abrazo y se recostó junto con ella envolviéndola entre sus brazos… ahí quería tenerla siempre, como Hanyou con ella ahí, junto a el, donde no dejaría que nada nunca le pasara…

Xxxxxx

Sintió a Kagome moverse comenzando a despertarse, quería ir a buscar la cena cuanto antes, se durmió unos ratos y ya se sentía completamente recuperado, pero quería que también Kagome comiera para reponerse más rápidamente… Kagome se movió mas mirando a su alrededor el sonrió y se puso de pie besando su frente…

"Iré por la cena."

El simplemente se volteo y se dirigió hacia el bosque corriendo rápidamente, ya estaba oscureciendo y quería regresar los ms pronto posible corrió hacia el rio y se metió en este rápidamente, recordó como Kagome lo regañaba de una forma my linda diciéndole que ella comía bastante para ser mujer pero el comía exagerado y que recordara de llevar siempre más para el que para ella, así que tomo un pez grande y uno un poco más pequeño, les mato de inmediato para que no sufrieran y a la orilla del rio comenzó a descamarles con el mayor cuidado que pudo con la ayuda de sus garras…

Desde que una vez vio a Kagome casi llorar al ver que llevaba un conejo aun con piel y cabeza decidió no volver a llevar ningún animal cerca de vivo a ella, todo tenía que estar muerto y listo para ser cocinado, sabía que ella se sentía mal de sabia que algunos animalitos tenían que morir, pero esto era normal, así había tenido que sobrevivir, Kagome nunca había conocido la vida dura por supuesto, quien sabe donde era que ella había vivido por cómo le hablaba de las cosas, y el sabia que a pesar de lo que el quisiera Kagome sabría que la vida era dura si permanecía con el…

Termino y decidió regresar rápidamente, no era momento para reflexionar sobre su futuro con Kagome, ahora todo estaba bien, Kikyo ya no lo odiaba, ese maldito de Onigumo ya no estaba, el tenia a Tetsaiga y se estaba volviendo más fuerte, todo estaba bien.

El correr de vuelta al cabaña le ayudo a secarse, sabía que molestarse con ropa hubiera sido tonto, antro y Kagome ya tenía el fuego encendido y estaba preparando el arroz le sonrió y le ofreció los peces, Kagome le sonrió y les coloco en sus platos (no se como se llaman pero yo les diré platos xD)

Finalmente todo estaba listo y comenzaron a comer, Inuyasha miro los hashis en su mano sorprendiéndose que desde el principio Kagome se los ofreció, no pensaba que era una bestia salvaje que comía solo con sus manos, sino como todos los demás, su madre siempre comía así con él, de hecho de que no había comido con nadie más hasta que conoció a Kagome…

Terminaron de comer y Kagome se le quedo mirando a su brazo, el miro y noto que el vendaje se estaba cayendo, ella tomo su "botikin" que había dejado cerca y se acerco a el comenzando a quitar los vendajes, notando que en la mayoría de los lugares ya habían cicatrices, el se sentía orgulloso de verla sonreír de esa forma suave y reconfórtate al ver que las mayoría de sus heridas habían desaparecido, realmente quedaban solo tres que aun durarían por un par de días más.

Vio a Kagome entristecerse al curar la herida de su hombro y su abdomen, y luego se fue hacia su espalda, esas eran las heridas que aun tardarían un poco en sanar, Kagome regreso frente a el viéndole aun como triste y el tomo su mano, quería que se animara.

Le mostro su dedo sintiéndose feliz, Kagome se sorprendió mirando su dedo, su uña estaba casi de vuelta, Kagome se vio tan feliz y sorprendida, ella lo volteo a ver feliz y el estaba a punto de devolver toda esa felicidad cuando recordó que había otra herida a parte del feo moretón en su rostro que tenia que ver, le volteo y gruño levemente… no…

"Tu espalda no ha mejorado…"

Su espalda aun era un montón de derivados del color morado y en alguna partes hasta comenzaba a verse verde en las orillas de algunos moretones, se sentía tan furioso, quería curar esos también…

"No te preocupes Inuyasha… ya sanara… no se quedara así por siempre…"

El asintió y se puso de pie sentándose en el Futón, no quería que ella se incomodara estando sentada en la madera de la cabaña…

Cuando la vio avanzar hacia el oliendo solamente a el desnuda no pudo evitar querer… querer tenerla de nuevo, sabía que estaba mal pero aun estaba molesto por lo que había pasado y a pesar de que ningún olor estaba presente en Kagome el quería dejar su olor en ella de una forma mas profunda… porque era suya… recordó su calor y lo bien que se sentía estar así con ella y sintió su rostro arder… era un pervertido… aun se sentía un poco adolorida quizás… el era Hanyou pero ella era humana…

Kagome volteó a verle como si supiera y el decidió evitar su mirada… se sentía todo un pervertido avergonzado…

"Soy un pervertido…"

La escucho reírse suavemente y sintió su mano en su mejilla, ella lo hizo voltear a verla, mirándola sonriéndole de esa forma en que solo ella le sonreía.

"Así me gustas."

El no pudo creérselo sorprendiéndose, Kagome acababa de decir que el gustaba que fuera un pervertido… lo pensó y quizás… solo quizás era porque ella también quería saber que el era el único que la tocaría de esa forma, porque ella podía estar segura que el jamás la lastimaría de ninguna manera…

Él le sonrió y llevo sus manos a su cintura sentándola en su regazo, la espalda de Kagome estaba lastimada pero la de el también un poco y sabia que si hacían el amor como Kagome le llamaba y el empezaba a sangrar Kagome se preocuparía y ahí terminaría todo… Kagome primero le miro de una forma un poco seductora pero luego le miro preocupado con sus manos frente a su pecho sin tocarlo…

"Inuyasha… aun estas lastimado… crees que sea buena idea?"

El le sonrió ampliamente y Kagome le miro con las mejillas sonrojadas…

"Soy un pervertido, claro que pienso que sea buena idea."

Ella se rio levemente de nuevo y le respondió besándolo, el beso comenzó tan lento y suave, se deleito con sentía su sabor y sus labios ya no hinchados y golpeados, pero cuando comenzó a necesitar mas de ella e introdujo su lengua en el interior de su boca Kagome gimió levemente rozando su cuerpo contra el suyo un poco, el llevo sus manos a sus pechos y dejo que sus garras a penas y tocaran su piel, Kagome gimió y el olor a la excitación en ella se duplico… no sabia que esto podría gustarle tanto y el que pensó que ella tendría miedo que pudiera lastimar la piel tan sensible con sus garras… Kagome no dejaba de sorprenderlo…

Kagome se separo de el gimiendo y llevo su mano entre su cuerpos colocando su pequeña mano alrededor de su dureza, el contuvo la respiración cundo Kagome descendió sobre el cubriéndole, quemándole… llevo sus manos a su cintura y la levanto levemente luego dejándola sentarse sobre el de nuevo, se tenso por completo decidiendo que esta era una buena forma de hacerlo también, le gustaba, y por lo visto a Kagome también…

"Inuyasha espera…"

Abrió los ojos y volteo a verla con las mejillas sonrojadas pero su mirada preocupada…

"Déjame a mi…"

El le miro interrogante preguntándose que quería cuando Kagome llevo una de sus manos hacia su hombro y la otra hacia su cabello, le sonrió acariciándole por un momento y luego comenzó a moverse, de una forma diferente, no solo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sino también de una forma circular, gruño y soltó sus caderas, Kagome quería hacerlo así, y el la dejaría, que hiciera todo lo que quisiera con el, en ese momento percibió el olor a sangre, su sangre, por lo que no le preocupo en lo absoluto, decidiendo disfrutar de su Kagome…

Abrió sus ojos levemente viéndola con los ojos cerrados y as mejillas sonrojadas moviéndose sobre el, Kagome era tan hermosa… y era toda suya…

Xxxxxx

El estaba feliz en el árbol que había encontrado desde donde podía ver casi toda la aldea, no podía dejar de sonreír, todo era tan perfecto, así como había creído, la espalda de Kagome ya no estaba tan mal y ella misma le dijo que no le dolía cuando la tocaba, las cosas estaban mejorando.

La uña de la muchacha estaba de vuelta completamente y las otras pequeñas cortadas y moretones que tenían habían desaparecido, el no podía estar más feliz a pesar de todo Kagome se estaba recuperando muy rápido, casi como si ella misma fuera un Hanyou y si compartir su sangre con ella era lo que necesitaba gustoso lo haría, aunque pensaba que también tenia que ver con su Youki y con que… pues… le diera algo mas que su sangre por la noche…

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse pero Kagome había dicho que le gustaba que fuera pervertido así que no se sentía tan culpable por tales pensamientos, además Kagome era su compañera y la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, era casi imposible que no tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos…

Ahora que todo estaba bien tenía que entrenar un poco para volverse más fuerte, y después buscaría a esos bandidos y acabaría con ellos, y luego todo estaría bien, tendría que en algún punto marcharse de la aldea, pero pensaba que tal vez podrían buscar a Hoshiomi y Tsukiomi y vivir con ellos, ya que sus crías serian Hanyou como el, y por lo tanto no pensaba que en esa aldea se sintieran ofendidos porque el un Hanyou estuviera con una miko, si su miko estaba con un Youkai y tendría hijos Hanyou…

Estaba feliz de la vida pensando en todo ese tipo de cosas y como las cosas estaban siendo tan maravillosamente bien… cuando lo percibió…

Su corazón dejo de latir en ese momento y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo en dirección de la cabaña de Kikyo…

Kagome le había dicho que estaba un poco nerviosa por ver a Kikyo y que pelearan, pero que ella le mostraría su espalda para que viera que algo malo le sucedió y que por eso no había llegado a la aldea el día anterior…

Sintió furia hervir en su interior, si esa maldita había lastimado a su Kagome… la mataría… la mataría en un instante…

Sintió su sangre casi congelarse al percibir mas… mucha de la sangre de Kagome…

Ese no era el resultada de una pequeña pelea…

Sintió Youki y la lo lejos vio a Kagome… una flecha en su pecho y Kikyo y la mujer Tsubaki frente a ella… saco a Tetsaiga y supo que las mataria, no el importaba que fueran mikos humanas, el las mataría, Kagome estaba realmente herida… podría…

No no podía pensar en esa palabras…

"Kagome!"

Grito y tres Youkai aparecieron frente a el, era tres lobos gigantes, le atacaron todos al mismo tiempo y el empezó a luchar contra ellos…

Era grandes, fuertes y le atacaban al mismo tiempo, a penas y lograba esquivar sus mordidas y no podía atacar… Kagome lo necesitaba…

Logro alejar a un hiriéndolo y estaba a punto de correr hacia Kagome cuando otro le mordió en el hombro y le lanzo hacia el otro que mordió su pierna grito y con Tetsaiga casi le partió la mitad de la cara el Youkai grito y el corrió hacía el otro, no lo dejaban en paz, ya no era tan rápido con su pierna así de herida… no tenia tiempo suficiente para oler ese viento y lanzarlo contra los Youkai…

Volteó a ver a Kikyo… Kagome ya no tenia flecha y parecía que la curaba… Tsuaki estaba gritando… maldita…ella había sido la que había tacado a Kagome quizás… no… solo Kikyo usaba esa flechas…

Acabo con uno de los Youkai y comenzó a correr hacia ellas de nuevo…

"Maldita! Jamás te lo perdonare! Te destrozare lentamente! Maldita!"

Vio a Tsubaki atacar a Kikyo y luego un Youkai ave negra llego volando, gruño y destruyo a los dos lobos que quedaban con el viento de nuevo… Tetsaiga lo ayudo y para cuando corrió hacia Kagome… Tsubaki ya se había subido en esa ave negra y se estaba alejando…

Vio a Kagome en el suelo tirada sangrando... Bastante…

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome…."

Se tiro al pis levantándola, viéndola pálida, y aun sangrando, pero estaba con vida, estaba con vida, había llegad tarde una vez mas, no había sido capaz de protegerla, era un estúpido, un inútil débil, una vez mas la había lastimado, casi había muerto y el no había sido capaz de salvarla, sintió sus ojos arder y no le importaba sentir las lagrimas saliendo de ellos… no entendía porque esto le sucedía, primero su madre y ahora Kagome… porque parecía que el mundo entero quería acabar con ella… que era lo que sucedía que si amaba a alguien esa persona resultaba lastimada…

Había jurado proteger a Kagome y no había podido hacerlo en dos ocasiones repetidas… era solamente un Hanyou débil…

"Kagome no morirá, ya esta fuera de peligro."

Todo el dolor se volvió odio en su interior y volteó a ver a Kikyo con todas las intenciones que tenia de matarla, Kagome aun estaba sangrando, no la había matado al instante porque había intentado curar a Kagome y sabia que para hacerla dejar de sangrar rápidamente la miko le resultaría útil… pero eso no significaba que no hubiera sido ella la que le lanzo esa flecha en primer lugar…

"Tsubaki me engaño, nos tendió una trampa, pero no logro lo que quería así que se desquito de otra manera."

Una trampa, que podría decirle para que atacara a Kagome de tal forma, definitivamente los humanos eran los seres mas desleales que existían, Kagome que había confiado siempre en Kikyo y su hermana, el que había comido junto con todos… y ahora… traicionaba a Kagome de esta forma, una cosa era que lo atacara a el como Hanyou… pero era muy diferente que atacara a Kagome que era una miko con intenciones de matarla…

"Kagome está bien físicamente."

Aun estaba sangrando…

"Tsubki le puso una maldición."

El le gruño deseando matarla, no podía darle una buena noticia, el había escuchado de esas maldiciones que los humanos hacia y que hasta algunos Youkai las evitaban, si quería que le perdonara la vida mas le valía que hiciera algo al respecto.

"Quítala."

Ella movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

"No puedo."

"Eres una miko, claro que puedes."

Ella movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

"No, ese tipo de maldiciones, no se pueden contrarrestar."

A ella que no le interesaba ayudar a Kagome le podría resultar imposible, pero el haría lo que fuera por liberar a Kagome de esa maldición, o moriría justo después de que ella lo hiciera.

"Yo lo lograre."

Ella movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

"Esa maldiciones s llamada "Bakishi", es de las peores que existen, Kagome perdió todo lo que es."

En ese momento sintió su sangre casi congelarse de nuevo, había escuchado esa palabra en alguna parte, todo lo que es, sintió sus ojos arder una vez mas y las lagrimas querer salir, todo lo que es, sus sonrisas, sus mirada, su voz suave, la forma en que tocaba su rostro y su cabello… Kagome…

"Perdió su alma?"

Ella asintió.

Inuyasha le miro aterrado completamente.

"Ese tipo de maldiciones es de las peores, y debes de pagar con una parte de tu propia alma para realizarlas, jamás pensé que alguien estuviera dispuesto a pagar ese pecio para hacerle tal mal a alguien."

Kagome perdió su alma cuando el estaba mirando, y no pudo protegerla, era su compañera, era todo para el, y estando frente a el, perdió su alma, no pudo protegerla, juro protegerla y una vez mas… le fallo.

Xxxxxx

Habían pasado dos días desde que le fallo a Kagome por lo visto de una forma definitiva, Kaede se había puesto a llorar con ambos ojos, uno que aun no recuperaba la vista, pero al parecer era capaz de derramar lagrimas, y el otro completamente saludable.

Después de que dejo de llorar abrazando a Kagome Kikyo le ofreció llevarla a la cabaña ya que algunos aldeanos llegaron preocupados preguntando que sucedía y el les gruño, no le importaba, Kikyo hizo algo útil y los alejo, al llegar a la cabaña Kikyo termino de curar la herida que ella le hizo a Kagome y la dejaron en el Futón donde ella dormía cuando se quedaba con ellas…

Kikyo se había disculpado con el por haber atacado a Kagome y le había dicho que si hubiera una forma de quitarle la maldición a Kagome ella lo haría para disculparse también con la muchacha pero no podía, no podía porque no había forma de hacerlo…

El había decidido que mientas Kagome no despertara o reaccionara permanecería aquí, y si pensaba permanecer aquí no mataría a Kikyo… de hecho ya no se sentía capaz de hacerlo ya que se había disculpado sinceramente, y Kaede estaba casi siempre llorando por Kagome… no podía dejar a la niña sin una hermana que cuidara de ella, el sabia lo que era ser un huérfano abandonado, y Kagome poco a poca había ido haciendo que se olvidara de esas cosas y se volviera feliz, pero ahora… ahora…

Kikyo había estado preparándoles las comida y se las ofrecía, pero el no iba a tomarla, mientras Kagome no despertara y estuviera bien, mientras ella no comiera el no lo haría, además, sus heridas estaba ya casi sanadas, tal vez al terminar de sanar podría cazar algo y regresar cuando Kikyo no estuviera en la cabaña y dejar solo a Kaede con ella…

No confiaba en Kikyo, puede que ya no quisiera matarla porque ya no estaba furioso y estaba arrepentida, pero de ninguna forma volvería a confiar en esta mujer…

xxxxxx

Al anochecer del tercer día el estaba abrazando a Kagome en su regazo y Kaede había comenzado a llorar… de nuevo… porque Kagome no despertaba, y el había simplemente ignorado a Kikyo… de nuevo… cuando le había ofrecido la cena, estaba desesperado, Kagome no despertaba, y si ya nunca despertaba? Y si era como si estuviera muerta ahí sin su alma, pero no podía darse pro vencido, aunque tuviera que pasar si años el esperaría, porque Kagome era fuerte y sabia que si ella podía, regresaría a el…

En ese momento el corazón de la muchacha comenzó a latir mas rápidamente, su respiración perdió su ritmo, y la sintió, la sintió moverse en su regazo…

Kaede dejo de llorar…

Y Kagome abrió los ojos…

Volteó a ver a su alrededor en al cabaña, les vio a ellas dos y luego clavo su mirada en el, esos ojos chocolate hermosos, grandes, ahora confundidos…

"Quien soy? Quienes son ustedes?"

Hablo, Kagome hablo, estaba con vida, y si tenía su alma aun, podía verlo en su mirada, esa maldita de Tsubaki era un débil estúpida que no había podido quitarle su alma a Kagome, Kagome era demasiado fuere como para es, en ese momento supo, que había una forma de recuperar a Kagome, y no importaba si le tocaba ir hacia el mismísimo infierno a buscar una forma de hacerlo, el, lo haría…

'_Te lo prometo Kagome… esta vez… no te fallare…'_

_**Martes 7 de febrero de 2012**_

Weno primero que nada gracias por leer xD y por TODOS sus lindos reviews xD

También quería aclarar una cosa, la palabra "Bakishi" yo me la invente de mi mentecita, no se si realmente existe o no jijiji xD así que weno xD

Después varias personas me han dicho que no me pueden dejar un review en el blog, weno pos yo creo que por fin lo descubrí, porque yo tampoco sabia como, pues al final dela entrada dice "Crear enlaces a esta entrada" y abajo dice crear enlace… no se si eso es solo para mi o no porque entre con otra cuenta y crep que pude xD

Weno weno igual gracias por leer y ya seguí el siguiente cap, aunque no me gusta mucho lo que tengo, siento que lo hice muy poco detallado así que de todas maneras tengo que revisar lo que llevo y ver si sigue así o no xD

Saludos a Whitemiko-chan! xD Me hizo muy feliz hablar contigo ayer espero que todo t siga saliendo súper bien xD Gambateeee! Al final ya ni Salí jijijiji pero me puse a leer mas fanfics xD

Y

Soahkawai-san! Kya! Cosplay! Ahhhhhhhh! Yo estaba tan feliz cuando vi eso así como que OMG! Yo he hecho cosplay, pero solo de Rukia y Kaoru xD Weno y tengo una Yukata negra, y también para halloween fue una japonesa muerta sexy xD anduve con un Kosode blanco y un obi negro y pues leggins negras porque tampoco iba a andar tan desnuda xD Kagome se atreve a pelear contra Youkai con el Haori de Inuyasha pero yo no me atrevo a bailar regaeton con un Kosode blanco nada mas xD jijijijij

Weno weno espero que les haya gustado el cap xD lo publico recién terminado porque tengo inicios en el siguiente pero ahora si ya no se realmente cuanto tiempo me tardare en publicar porque no estoy segura de exactamente como seguir xD

Ya pronto regresare a la tortura de la u pero ni modo así nos toca xD jijiji pero seguiré tratando de actualizar, aun no llega ese one shot que tanto he esperado pero espero que ya surja de por ahí, creo que ya se de que tema lo hare xD

Gracias por leer! Domo arigatou gozaimasuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Gambateeeeeeeeeeeee

XOXO

Matta ne

Eiko007

PD: 25.02.12.

Gomen por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, es que me faltaba revisar el cap y no había tenido tiempo hasta ahora, que debería de estar estudiando pero no pude resistirlo y actualizar, además se que paso mucho tiempo, gomen gomen por todos los atrasos de nuevo…

Grambateeee!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Inuyasha le advirtió que no la mataría si lo ayudaba con Kagome… y así comenzaron a ayudarle a recordar, Kagome sabía hacer muchas cosas y podía hablar, pero no recordaba nada referente a ella o nadie más, sabía que una flor era una flor, sabia reconocer plantas medicinales, pero no recordaba quien se lo había enseñado o con quien las había recogido o a quien había sanado con ellas…

Toda cosa practica la recordaba, e incluso era muy buena arquera y podía curar heridas pequeñas, ella e Inuyasha habían decidió no poner prueba sus poderes de purificación…

Inuyasha no había tratado de tocar a Kagome o hacerle nada pervertido, y ella sabía que probablemente no lo hacía por ella sino por Kagome… para darle tiempo de que recordara, aunque ella estaba casi segura de que Kagome jamás recuperaría esas memorias, con ese tipo de maldición habiendo hecho aunque sea el más mínimo efecto sobre ella.

Una semana después del incidente Kagome comenzó a hacer tareas de Miko… curando aldeanos y ayudando en el templo... y parecía pasar mucho tiempo meditando…

Pero no recordaba nada…

Llamaba a Inuyasha Inuyasha-kun y eso aprecia molestarle grandemente al Hanyou… que incluso hubiera insistido en que le llamara solamente Inuyasha pero ella no había aceptado…

Kaede estaba feliz relativamente aun recolectando hiervas con Kagome… era lo único que seguía igual y el proceso de recuperación Kaede había vuelto a comenzar y ella pensaba que Kagome podría ser incluso una mejor Miko ahora…

Pensó que tal vez hasta cierto punto era lo mejor… que fuera una Miko verdadera y no recordara nada de la suciedad relacionada con los actos libidinosos que había realizado con el Hanyou…

Finalmente ella logro armarse de valor para hablar con el Hanyou… tenía que entrar en razón…

"Inuyasha… necesitamos hablar."

El Hanyou le miro sospechoso volteando a ver a Kagome y Kaede seleccionando hiervas y guardándolas en la cabaña… ella salió de la cabaña y para su sorpresa el Hanyou le siguió…

Camino unos cuantos pasos lejos de la cabaña por si Kagome o Kaede salían podía guardar silencio antes de que estuviera más cerca…

Inuyasha finalmente le vio desafiante…

Ella le miro de la misma manera…

"Tsubaki me dijo que profanaste a Kagome, y yo pienso que es verdad."

Inuyasha simplemente le miro serio.

"Ella es mi compañera."

Ella le miro enfadada.

"Kagome es una Miko! Es una criatura pura! Cómo pudiste?!"

Cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse… tenía que encontrar una forma de hacerlo entender…

Cuando abrió sus ojos le miro ahí orgulloso y desafiante… tenía que lograr hacerlo entrar en razón…

"Nadie más se entero de lo que sucedió, ahora ni siquiera la misma Kagome recuerda, y así es mejor."

Inuyasha le gruño.

"Es mejor para ti."

Ella se rio suavemente.

"A que crees que llegara Kagome? Si vive como una Miko, tendrá un hogar y protección garantizada cuando llegue su tiempo de vejez, y morirá en paz."

Inuyasha le miro ahora serio.

"Si llegaba a continuar lo que ustedes hacían tarde o temprano alguien se enteraría, le echaríamos de la aldea, y a dónde irían? Como podrías encargarte de protegerla si ni siquiera pudiste evitar que Tsubaki la maldijera o yo le lanzara ese conjuro?"

Inuyasha le miro mas enfadado que serio.

"Qué harías una Kagome embarazada con un engendro hijo tuyo?"

Inuyasha le gruño una vez más pero comenzó a ver como levemente su rostro cambio.

"No podrían tener ningún lugar seguro, y si llegan a tener hijos, como podrías cuidar de todos al mismo tiempo? Como si todos quisieran eliminarles?"

Inuyasha dejo de gruñir.

"Tu madre o padre humano… acaso murió en su tiempo debido cuando la edad fue lo que el llevo a la muerte?"

Inuyasha en ese momento dio un paso hacia atrás mirándole asustado…

"Eso es lo que deseas para Kagome o le darás una oportunidad para vivir?"

Inuyasha evito mirarle.

"Eso es su decisión, siempre lo fue."

"Antes tomo una mala decisión ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad, no tomes esa decisión por ella."

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

"Si tanto la amas deberías de pensar en lo mejor para ella, no en lo mucho que disfrutabas de tus actos libidinosos."

En el momento en que lo vio comenzando a alejarse en dirección al bosque con la cabeza baja… supo que había ganado.

xxxxxx

Y desde ese día el Hanyou no volvió a llegara la aldea…

Kagome pregunto una vez por el… ella le dijo que tenía algo que hacer… y no volvió a traer el tema a discusión…

Pero ella sabía que él las observaba de lejos… podía sentir su Youki…

Que la veía cuando recolectaba hierbas…

Que siempre estaba ahí… pero ya no estaba directamente con ella…

Y se sentía… culpable por ello…

Y aliviada…

Kagome podía ser una Miko…

Ella tendría un apoyo…

Y el ojo de Kaede ya estaba recuperado… ya podía ver nuevamente con este… con ambos…

Todo había mejorado a su forma de ver las cosas…

Xxxxxx

"One-sama!"

Kaede llego corriendo hacia donde ella.

"Que sucede Kaede?"

"One-sama un hombre quemado estaba pidiendo ayudado por los bambu."

Ella le miro asustada y se dirigió hacia el lugar…

Al ver al hombre en el suelo y su condición mando a llamar aldeanos…

Le llevaron a una cueva donde podría estar seguro de que animales ni Youkai le atacaran…

Cuando el hombre finalmente comenzó a hablar y dejo de gritar por el dolor de estar completamente quemado y tener sus dos piernas quebradas con la ayuda de las hiervas se rio mirándola…

"Pero si es al Miko Kikyo… que paso con Kagome? Esa prostituta que se vende a cualquier hombre."

Kikyo le miro seria.

"Quien eres tu? Como sabes esos nombres?

El hombre se rio siniestramente…

"Pero que mal que no me recuerdes Kikyo… se que sabes muy bien cuál es mi nombre."

Se paro repentinamente abrió sus ojos de par en par…

Este hombre era… Onigumo…

Xxxxxx

A partir de ese día se encargo de cuidar de Onigumo ya que esta vez probablemente nunca se recuperaría, el continuo preguntando por Kagome y ella se encargo de seguir ignorándolo…

Los días pasaron y Kagome obtuvo una gran cantidad de poder espiritual, ya había logrado sanar por completo el ojo de Kaede… la gente de la aldea ya estaba tranquila ya que se esparció el rumor de que la Shikon No Tama había sido purificada por las Mikos…

Se dirigía hacia la cueva de Onigumo y Kaede se había quedado con Kagome en la aldea…

Finalmente llego a lugar y encendió la lámpara…

Onigumo comenzó a reírse…

"Ya era hora, y dime cuando vendrá Kagome?"

Ella simplemente lo ignoro y comenzó a cambiar los vendajes de sus piernas…

"Acaso eres tú la que se ha encargado de prostituirla? No te has unido al club?"

Ella simplemente continuó ignorándolo…

"Deberías pero creo que ella siempre tendría más clientes…"

Ella termino con esos vendajes y tomo la comida…

Onigumo el veía con esos ojos espantosos… nunca le habían gustado…

"Y el Hanyou como reacciono a la nueva profesión de la Miko?"

Kikyo volteó a verlo… con que Onigumo no sabía…

"Kagome no ha tenido ese tipo de contacto con ningún humano…"

Onigumo entonces dejo de reírse pervertidamente…

"Que dijiste?"

Kikyo decidió ignorarlo entonces y continuar dándole de comer… Onigumo se rehusó a abrir la boca…

"Acaso es el Hanyou quien la profano?"

Ella simplemente lo miro…

Onigumo comenzó a maldecir y a gritar y a moverse como si era una lombriz atrapada… ella simplemente decidió ignorarlo…

Xxxxxx

Avanzo despacio hacia el cambio de hierbas… se detuvo al entrar al claro ya que para su sorpresa Tsubaki estaba en el suelo gritando… e Inuyasha estaba llegando hacia Kagome…

Ella se sorprendió al ver la cara feliz de la Miko…

"Inuyasha… has regresado…"

Inuyasha miro a la Miko un par de minutos y luego corrió alejándose…

"Inuyasha!"

Pero el Hanyou no volteó a ver… ella llego hacia Kagome viendo a Tsubaki sangrando en el suelo… les miro furiosa y gritando maldiciones e insultos se alejo…

Kagome le miro interrogante…

"Kikyo… porque esa mujer me ataco? Porque Inuyasha se marcho? Hice algo malo? Era la mujer su amiga?"

Kikyo suspiro…

"No, esa mujer era Tsubaki, es una mujer malvada que maldice a la gente…"

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par y volteó a ver su arco…

"Yo solo me defendí pero al parecer el ataque se regreso a ella…"

Kikyo asintió y coloco su mano en el hombro de la Miko…

"Vamos Kagome…"

Kagome asintió y la siguió…

Xxxxxx

Kagome venia caminando por el bosque de regreso a la aldea después de haber ido a recolectar las hiervas que necesitaban, se sentía muy bien, todo había parecido haber regresado a la normalidad, Kaede era feliz y tenía sus ojos sanos, Kikyo le sonreía y hacía cosas lindas por ella, pero había algo que le faltaba…

Se detuvo sintiendo algo…

Volteo a ver a su izquierda y un árbol grande estaba ahí…

Se acerco a este y lo miro detenidamente… sintiéndose calmada pero a la vez…

Parpadeo varias veces y se sintió inmensamente sola y triste…

No podía recordar nada… solamente sabía que se sentía vacía…

Suspiro bajando su mirada al suelo…

"Inuyasha…"

Su nombre casi siempre se repetía en su mente y no sabía porque, cuando la esta ahí se sentía feliz, y cuando no estaba, era como si algo le faltaba y se sentía sola y vacía… y no lo comprendía… pero Inuyasha no quería hablar con ella…

Casi siempre sentía su Youki… y se preguntaba porque nunca se acercaba lo suficiente como para hablar con ella…

Kikyo le había advertido que no anduviera sola en el bosque mucho tiempo…

Y que no buscara al Hanyou…

Hanyou…

Kikyo no le llamaba Inuyasha… le decía Hanyou y no comprendía porque, si le había dicho que Hanyou se le decía a todos los hijos de un humano y un Youkai… entonces habían varios… no solamente Inuyasha… Inuyasha era su nombre…

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al recordar sus ojos y verlo ahí alto y vestido de rojo…

Se sentía nerviosa y algo extraño en su estomago cuando estaba con el… pero se sentía feliz… y quería recordar… pero no podía…

"Inuyasha…"

Para su sorpresa Inuyasha estaba ahí detrás de ella cuando se dio la vuelta, mirándole… triste.

Ella misma se sintió triste sin saber porque, quería reconfortarlo…

"Inuyasha… regresaste de tus viajes."

Sabía que era una mentira, ella había sido capaz de sentir su Youki… su presencia… pero…

Inuyasha simplemente asintió…

Ella le sonrió y se acerco a él un poco mas…

Inuyasha le miro entonces con las mejillas sonrojadas y ella le sonrió abiertamente… tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia donde le había gustado estar el otro día…

"O… oe Kagome… espera…"

Kagome lo volteó a ver sonriéndole…

"Quiero mostrarte algo Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha le miro con las mejillas aun mas sonrojadas… ella le sonrió y finalmente llegaron a esa parte de la colina…

Se sentó y coloco las hierbas a su lado… Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella y ella sonrió mirando el atardecer…

Volteo a verlo y le sonrió…

"No te parece bonito?"

Pero el solamente la miro con… dolor… y luego evito mirarla…

Kagome miro hacia sus rodillas abrazándose a si misma…

"Gomen Inuyasha… yo se que tú eras mi amigo pero no lo recuerdo… y Kikyo dice que no… y se molesta… yo…"

Inuyasha se puso de pie repentinamente, ella volteo a verlo… Inuyasha le miro… enfadado…

"Keh! Yo soy un Hanyou y no tengo amigos… como puedes creer algo tan estúpido perra tonta…"

Kagome le miro, ahí enfadado y diciendo tales cosas, pero sus ojos… sus ojos estaban llenos de tanto dolor… ella le miro dolida también…

Como podía sentir tanto dolor pero hablarle de esa forma tan pesada… frunció el ceño y se puso de pie… molesta…

"Eres un malcriado desconsiderado! Yo mostrándote algo tan bonito y tu insultándome…"

Inuyasha le miro sorprendido y ella se dio la vuelta evitando mirarlo…

"Eres un pesado, buenas noches."

Kagome comenzó a caminar, una vez más hacia la ladea…

Xxxxxx

Kagome venía con sus hiervas una vez más, Kikyo la estaba mandando mucho a hacer estas cosas, y es que ella decía que tenía que hacer cosas y de repente se iba… así que ella tenía la oportunidad de ir al bosque y sentir el Youki de Inuyasha… el día anterior se había enfadado que le mintiera tanto… esperaba poder disculparse… así que traía una manzana pequeña, pero algo era mejor que nada…

Llego nuevamente al mismo lugar en la colina y sintió su Youki mas fuerte, se sentó y comenzó a ver a sus alrededores, pero no podía verlo… suspiro …

"Inuyasha se que estas ahí, podrías venir por favor…"

Escucho gruñidos y probablemente maldiciones pero el Hanyou estaba casi a tres metros de ella parado mirando el horizonte, ella se enfado al verlo enojado de nuevo… era injusto que se enojara con ella…

Estaba a punto de reclamarle por eso cuando volteo a verla… con ese dolor de nuevo en sus ojos… y su corazón dolió… el evito mirarla al instante… Kagome suspiro y tomo su manzana sacándola y ofreciéndosela…

Inuyasha volteo a verla… molesto… y luego simplemente sorprendido…

Ella sintió sus mejillas calentarse y evito mirarlo…

"Te traje esto por haberte gritado ayer, es verdad que eres un pesado, pero tampoco tenía que haberte gritado."

Inuyasha se acerco a ella, y cuando su mirada se cruzo con la suya, vio sus ojos brillantes y lagrimas en estos… ella sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora… nadie nunca le había visto de esa forma con tantos sentimiento revueltos en su interior…

"Gra… gracias."

Ella asintió y evito mirarlo, le ponía nerviosa verlo así… Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y le dio una mordida a la manzana, ella volteo a verlo de reojo y dirigió su mirada hacia sus orejas… daban un tiro gracioso de vez en cuando y le parecían tan tiernas…

Lo vio comiéndose la manzana y al terminar lo miro con pedacitos de manzana a su alrededor… y le pareció tierno…empezó a reírse por lo bajo e Inuyasha le miro enfadado…

"De que te ríes perra?!"

Ella lo señalo…

"Es que…estas todo lleno de manzana…"

Inuyasha le miro interrogante y luego rápidamente se limpio con la manga de su Haori…

"Eres una mujer loca… estas mal de la cabeza sabias eso?"

Ella le miro interrogante… y cuando lo volteo a ver… Inuyasha no le veía con dolor… le veía… con ternura…

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse y evito mirarlo… como podía insultarla pero a la vez mirarla de esa forma… su corazón latía mas rápidamente y se sentía nerviosa…

"No es conveniente que andes buscando hombres para estar a solas con ellos…"

Kagome volteó a verlo notándolo serio, ella asintió mirado nuevamente el horizonte.

"Si yo lo sé, Kikyo me lo explico."

Volteó a ver su arco y flechas.

"También me dijo que si un youkai me ataca tengo que usar eso parea defenderme."

Luego volteó a verlo…

"Pero es que contigo… me siento… segura."

Inuyasha le miro entonces con… asco… dolor… odio… se asusto al ver tantas cosas en su rostro… Inuyasha se volteó dándole la espalda… se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alejándose…

"Eres una perra estúpida estúpida estúpida…"

Kagome sintió su corazón doler pero también se enojo casi de inmediato como era eso que se alejaba insultándola… se puso de pie y puso sus manos en sus caderas…

"Y tú eres un tonto tonto tonto! Osuwari!"

Vio a Inuyasha tensarse y voltear a verla… asustado… sorprendido… interrogante…

Kagome se sorprendió al verse parada de esa forma y al haber dicho eso, no sabía porque lo había dicho… pero recordaba que algo le sucedía a Inuyasha si decía esa palabra…

Se miraron amos de forma interrogante y luego el Hanyou dio un keh! Lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara y brinco alejándose… ella tomo su arco y flechas y decidió regresara la aldea…

Xxxxxx

Al día siguiente estaba aquí e nuevo, y esta vez no tuvo que llamar a Inuyasha… cuando ella se sentó el llego y se sentó a su lado… más lejos que el día anterior, pero aun así era un avance…

"Que Kikyo no se encarga de entrenarte como Miko?"

Kagome volteó a verlo…

"Si, pero a esta hora siempre dice que tiene algo que hacer y se marcha, Kaede a veces va con ella pero a mí no me quieren decir de que se trata… acaso tu sabes?"

Inuyasha le miro como enfadado… pero no tanto…

"Keh! Y yo porque tendría que saber lo que esa mujer loca y la mocosa hacen…"

Ella evito mirarlo y vio el horizonte de nuevo… suspirando…

"Inuyasha… perdón… por no recordar…"

Volteó a verle y lo miro… estaba tan dolido… ella se sintió fatal…

"Sé que hay muchas cosas que debería recordar pero no puedo…"

Inuyasha evito mirarla…

"Keh! Y si no puedes que, no es como si tuvieras que recordar algo muy importante."

Kagome lo miro tratando de descifrar lo que decía… le había preguntado a varias aldeanos si ellos habían conoció a Inuyasha… y le habían dicho que era e Hanyou que la protegía… solamente eso… si él la protegía era por una razón…

"La gente de la aldea me dijo que tu cuidabas de mi… porque?"

Inuyasha volteó a verle… nervioso…

"Eso te dijo la gente de la aldea?"

Ella sintió… e Inuyasha le miro… nervioso…

"Porque?"

Inuyasha la miro entonces, con dolor pero a la vez interrogante…

"Porque que?"

Trato de verle enfadado, pero sus ojos no podían mentirle…

"Porque me protegías?"

Inuyasha evito mirarla…

"Porque era una perra tonta loca que solo pasaba metiéndose en problemas y me ayudaste con unas cosas, así que estaba en deuda contigo…"

Kagome volteo a ver el horizonte de nuevo…

"Ya veo…"

Inuyasha se puso de pie y ella volteó a verlo…

"más vale que regreses a la aldea, si Kikyo llega y tu no esas ahí vendrá a buscarte."

Kagome asintió y se puso de pie, pero al marcharse podía sentir claramente la mirada de Inuyasha en ella…

Xxxxxx

Inuyasha estaba sobre ella, abrazándola y besando su cuello, ella se sentía tan caliente…

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha gimió su nombre y volteó a verla, sus ojos dorados brillaban prácticamente, ella se sentía tan feliz… y entonces Inuyasha junto sus labios con los suyos gimiendo…

Xxxxxx

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo su cuerpo caliente, volteo a ver a todo su alrededor… Kikyo y Kaede estaban dormidas, llevo su mano a su corazón sintiéndolo latir rápidamente… había tenido ese sueño extraño con Inuyasha… y se había sentido bien… su cuerpo estaba caliente… no sabía porque… era un poco incomodo… suspiro y decidió acostarse y dormirse… mañana le preguntaría Kikyo sobre eso…

Xxxxxx

Kikyo casi boto el arroz que tenía en sus hashis…

"Que soñaste que?"

Kikyo le miro… casi de una manera furiosa… y ella se sintió avergonzada, tal vez no tenía que haberle contado a Kikyo…

Kikyo cerro los ojos y dejo su comida en el suelo, respirando despacio, ella se sintió nervosa, Kikyo estaba enfadada con ella…

"Kagome… eso es malo, son impurezas que una miko como tú no debería de conocer, debes de olvidarte de este tipo de cosas e ignorarlo, eso ensuciara tu alma entiendes?"

Kagome asintió mimándola asustada si su alama se ensuciaba no podría purificar nada ni ayudar a la gente de la aldea, ella no quería estar sucia…

Kikyo asintió mirándola ahora un poco más tranquila…

"Te llevare a la cascada para mostrarte cómo puedes purificarte…"

Ella asintió…

Terminaron de desayunar y Kikyo le indico que tenía que seguirla, avanzaron hasta la cascada, a la parte que estaba un poco más alejada de la aldea, ahí Kikyo comenzó a quitarse el Kosode… ella la imito, luego la Hakama y Kikyo voleo a verla.

"Debemos de purificarnos siempre que tenemos que aumentar nuestro poder para un ritual o para eliminar impurezas como en tu caso…"

Kagome sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ante la mirada acusadora de Kikyo pero asintió y la siguió al agua, el agua estaba tan fría que casi dolía… pero Kikyo seguía avanzando hacia la cascada, se imagino que tendrían que meterse debajo de esta y se imagino que mas que purificación esto podía ser un castigo, pero tenía que soportarlo…

Una vez debajo de la cascada Kikyo cerró los ojos y permaneció completamente inmóvil, ella sentía que su piel dolía de lo fría que estaba el agua, pero la imito e inclino su cabeza tratando de no temblar mucho…

Sintió que fue una eternidad pero finalmente Kikyo le indicó que podían salir, temblando de frio se pusieron nuevamente el Kosode y la Hakama y regresaron a la aldea, Kikyo le indico que fuera al templo a orar y encender los inciensos mientras lo hacía…

Xxxxxx

"Jamás te dejare Kagome… te protegeré con mi vida… lo juro!"

Inuyasha clavo esa mirada penetrante y llena de sentimientos en ella… ella sintió una gran tristeza y lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos… se acerco al Hanyou sollozando y el la abrazo con fuerza… aprontándole entre sus brazos… y se sintió… tan segura y tranquila… sentía que nada podía lastimarla e que el la protegería siempre…

Xxxxxx

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose con esa gran presión en su pecho… recordaba esos sentimientos y no comprendía… Inuyasha estaba prometiéndole protegerla… estar con ella… y ahora… ella no podía recordar porque… se sentía mal por ello… se sentía mal por no poder recordar… y quería hacerlo… el día de mañana lo buscaría y hablaría con el… no sabía si eso lo lastimaría mas… pero quería… necesitaba recordar…

"Inuyasha…"

Suspiro su nombre en vos baja y volvió a dormirse… lentamente… con la imagen de sus ojos detrás de sus parpados…

Xxxxx

_**Terminado **_

_**Viernes 30 de noviembre de 2012**_

Hola primero que nada gomen gomen gomen gomen nasai por haberme retrasado tanto…

Primero pues quiero aclarar que este ha sido el último año de mi carrera y por lo tanto el más pesado a pesar de que me despidieron a mediados de año… recorte de personal… para contratar personas nuevas a quienes no les pagarían el tiempo de comida y les iban a reducir el salario… pero bueno…

Luego también estoy en un curso especializado para la prevención de discapacidades en bebes por nacer… a done voy los sábados de 8am a 12 pm… y los domingos voy a clases de francés de 8am a 12pm… por lo tanto no tengo fin de semana a pesar de que no estoy trabajando voy de lunes a domingo en mi semana y pues a parte esta muy pesada la carga académica xD

El cap lo había leído hace poco, hace un par de fines de semana leí el fic de nuevo… porque les diré que hasta yo no recordaba unas cosas… ahorita volví a leer al menos partes de los últimos caps desde el 15 para recordar mejor…

Yo tenía planeado continuar el fic… unos no se diete caps mas quizás… porque tengo que hacer también este cap desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha o no se xD

Pero hubieron personas que me dijeron como tarde tanto en actualizar que quieren que borre el fic…

Así que pienso que les puedo pedir su opinión… si llegara a terminar el fic… el siguiente cap iniciaría así…

xxxxxx

_Kikyo abrió sus ojos y no vio a Kagome… no se sorprendió… últimamente había mejorado mucho y a veces iba a meditar al templo por su cuenta… preparo el desayuno… Kaede se despertó y comieron juntas… esperaba que Kagome regresara a tiempo…_

_Salió de la cabaña lista para iniciar un nuevo día… _

_No vio a Kagome por ninguna parte y decidió aprovechar el momento para ir temprano a atender las heridas de Onigumo…_

_Camino espacio hacia el lugar…_

_Al acercarse más sintió algo extraño en el lugar… ella había colocado una barrera bastante débil para mantener a los Youkai alejados… pero la barrera no estaba…_

_Camino más rápido y al acercarse al lugar abrió sus ojos de par en par…_

_El interior de la cueva estaba incendiándose… Onigumo había muerto…_

Xxxxxx

No sé si es en el manga o el anime que Kaede le cuenta a alguien que luego de que Kikyo muriera y clavara a Inuyasha en el Go-Shimboku ella fue a ver la cueva y esta estaba en llamas… creo que fue en el capítulo 20 y 21 cuando Inuyasha había mandado a Kagome de vuelta a la época actual después que la abrazara para quitarle la perla xD

Weno weno es su decisión si sigo con otros caps mas o termino el fic ya…

Un poco de mí

Si no he escrito no es porque no quiero créanme… me hace mucha falta T-T… por ahí inicie un one-shot que espero publicar tan solo se arregle o resuelva mi vida en este instante porque hay una mujer que no sé ni cómo llamarle porque no le dieron ganas no quiere evaluarme, esa es la última nota que necesito para ir al servicio social y graduarme el siguiente año y si la directora de mi carrera no soluciona el problema para el lunes 3 de diciembre no voy a egresar y voy a perder un año de mi vida… cuando a este paso me graduaría de 22 años por nunca haber dejado nunca ninguna materia habiendo pasado dos años estudiando y trabajando y eso no lo considero justo… haberme esforzado tanto y que solo porque a ESA le dan ganas de arruinarme la vida… y que mis 75 compañeros se gradúen y solo yo no…

Y como aquí en mi país una demanda legal no vale nada… pero buscare por esos medios si acaso lo peor sucede sino realmente no se qué hare… pero me encuentro increíblemente furiosa por esto xD

También me he enfermado tengo faringoamigdalitis aguda + bronco espasmo… estoy con tratamiento de terapia respiratoria por toda esta situación en la que hoy debería de encontrarme feliz de haber egresado y no lo estoy…

Weno weno

Pues para animarnos y ya terminar pues ustedes deciden si termino ya el fic en el próximo cap o sigo publicando… no he iniciado el siguiente cap por eso… tengo una parte del cap "final" el cual sería el final si llegara a terminarlo… weno weno ustedes deciden xD

Gomen gomen por venir a lamentarme aquí con ustedes xD jijijiji

Wena suerte en todo espero que todos les salga súper bien honto honto honto ni agrigato gozaimazu por leer y pues nos leemos en el próximo cap xD

Eiko007


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Hola

Weno weno como me dijeron que si lo continuara lo continuare xD aquí les va un poco desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha xD

Xxxxxx

Con la esperanza viva nuevamente en su interior supo que haría lo que fuera por Kagome… y no le convenía deshacerse de Kikyo cuando ella podría ayudarle mejor a Kagome… quizás… así que le advirtió que si le ayudaba no la mataría…

Kagome comió y continuaba mirándoles confundida… y luego comenzaron las peguntas… quienes eran… porque ella estaba ahí…

Kikyo le explico de una forma sencilla que había sufrido un ataque y sido maldecida y por eso había perdido su memoria…

Luego que eso fue aclarado ella lo vio a él fijamente… preguntando por su cabello por sus orejas… Kikyo explico de forma despectiva que él era un Hanyou… Kagome le veía aun muy desorientada… era como si fuera una niña pequeña perdida y eso le hacía sentir extremadamente culpable… porque el debió de haberla protegido…

Sentía que no podía hablar… quería lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla y besarla y gritar feliz porque se encontraba con vida… pero no podía…

Porque no recordaba…

Pasaron casi toda la noche respondiendo las preguntas de Kagome… y sintió temor cuando Kikyo le aconsejo dormir… temor de que ya no despertara… pero poco después del amanecer… despertó…

Se sentía feliz de que recordara como hacer casi todo… recolectar hiervas… cocinar… toda cosa practica podía hacerla… pero a el no lo recordaba… ni a Kikyo ni a Kaede…

Pero si recordaba una cosa…

Cuando llamaba a alguien y debía agregar san o kun…

Y en el momento en que le llamo Inuyasha-kun sintió que le patio el corazón…

Insistió e insistió pero ella no le llamaría solamente Inuyasha…

Inuyasha como siempre…

Xxxxxx

Se sintió feliz de ver a Kagome poco a poco comenzar a hacer todo nuevamente… era buena en la arquería… y estaba sanando bastante rápido el ojo de Kaede… sonreía y la veía feliz… sentía su corazón doler al tener el impulso de tocarla… de acercarse a ella y saber que no podía… pero el seria paciente y no la dejaría de ninguna manera…

Dos semanas pasaron rápidamente y Kagome estaba siempre muy feliz recolectando hiervas con Kaede y haciendo cosas de Miko… él se sentía feliz de verla recuperándose y feliz… no parecía haber tenido más complicaciones y la herida en su pecho estaba casi sanada para cuando despertó… ahora estaba casi seguro que la herida había desaparecido…

Esa noche después de cenar Kikyo se acerco a el cuando regresaban con Kagome y Kaede de recolectar hiervas…

"Inuyasha… necesitamos hablar."

Le miro sospechoso… para comenzar porque le llamo por su nombre… y luego porque él no tenía nada que hablar con ella… pero Kagome tal vez le había dicho algo… Kikyo salió de la cabaña y el volteo a ver a Kagome y Kaede hablando animadamente y separando las hiervas… suspiro y salió de la cabaña siguiendo a la Miko…

Camino hacia ella y cruzo sus brazos mirándole desafiante… ella le miro de la misma forma…

"Tsubaki me dijo que profanaste a Kagome, y yo pienso que es verdad."

El no cambio su expresión…

"Ella es mi compañera."

La miko le miro con furia… exaltada…

"Kagome es una Miko! Es una criatura pura! Cómo pudiste?!"

Sabía que la Miko se pondría así cuando se enterara… el no tenia porque justificarse con ella… estaba loca… la decisión fue de Kagome… y ella… ella quiso… el jamás… de ninguna manera hubiera hecho nada que ella no quisiera…

"Nadie más se entero de lo que sucedió, ahora ni siquiera la misma Kagome recuerda, y así es mejor."

Inuyasha le gruño sintiéndose furioso… el que había estado solo siempre… y ahora tenía a Kagome… casi la perdió… ella estaba loca y por eso quería estar con él y lo había aceptado y lo quería… y esta mujer fría quería quitarle todo eso y hacerlo ignorarlo…

"Es mejor para ti."

Kikyo se rio… descaradamente…

"A que crees que llegara Kagome? Si vive como una Miko, tendrá un hogar y protección garantizada cuando llegue su tiempo de vejez, y morirá en paz."

Eso era verdad pero…

"Si llegaba a continuar lo que ustedes hacían tarde o temprano alguien se enteraría, le echaríamos de la aldea, y a dónde irían? Como podrías encargarte de protegerla si ni siquiera pudiste evitar que Tsubaki la maldijera o yo le lanzara ese conjuro?"

El sabia que le había fallado! no tenia que recordárselo…

"Qué harías una Kagome embarazada con un engendro hijo tuyo?"

Le gruño sintiéndose igualmente enfadado y asustado… odiaba que le dijera esto pero también tenía razón… como podría proteger a sus cachorros si a Kagome no pudo protegerla…

"No podrían tener ningún lugar seguro, y si llegan a tener hijos, como podrías cuidar de todos al mismo tiempo? Como si todos quisieran eliminarles?"

Si le había fallado a Kagome podría fallarle a su familia… ellos estarían entonces solos o morirían… y tendrían quizás un destino igual o peor al de su madre… sintió su corazón doler y encogerse en su pecho…

"Tu madre o padre humano… acaso murió en su tiempo debido cuando la edad fue lo que el llevo a la muerte?"

Dio un paso hacia atrás sintiéndose culpable… sintiéndose el peor ser del mundo…

"Eso es lo que deseas para Kagome o le darás una oportunidad para vivir?"

Inuyasha evito mirarle.

"Eso es su decisión, siempre lo fue."

"Antes tomo una mala decisión ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad, no tomes esa decisión por ella."

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

"Si tanto la amas deberías de pensar en lo mejor para ella, no en lo mucho que disfrutabas de tus actos libidinosos."

No… ella no entendía… no era por eso… era porque simplemente no quería seguir estando solo... porque al encontrar a Kagome y al escucharla decir su nombre… al recibir sus miradas y ver sus sonrisas… sus ojos brillar la mirarlo… al escucharla decir que lo amaba se había sentido tan feliz y lleno de dicha…

Porque la amaba y era lo más importante para el…

Por eso y tanto…

Quería estar con ella…

Quería ser feliz…

Pero el no merecía ser feliz…

El era solamente un Hanyou que no merecía nada… y no arruinaría la vida de Kagome ahora que ella tendría una segunda oportunidad…

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección del bosque… el estaba decidido a hacer todo por Kagome… y si eso significaba no estar con ella… el lo haría…

xxxxxx

Y desde ese día no volvió a llegar a la aldea…

Se mantuvo en los alrededores destruyendo Youkai que se acercaran y asegurándose que Kagome estuviera bien… pero no volvería a dejar que le viera o hablarle… así las cosas eran mejor… el mantendría a Kagome segura y ella viviría una vida feliz…

Y ya que Kagome era una Miko no podía casarse…

Porque eso si no lo soportaría… ver a otro hombre tocarla…

No eso jamás lo permitiría…

Por eso decidió que la cuidaría de lejos manteniéndose siempre alerta y asegurándose que sin el ella fuera feliz…

Xxxxxx

Al percibir el olor de Tsubaki cuando el viento cambio de dirección corrió tan rápido como pudo… percatándose que también estaba ahí el olor de Kagome… gruño maldiciéndose por haberse encontrado cazando y no haberlo hecho más cerca de Kagome… coloco su mano en Tetsaiga sujetándole con fuerza… por fin… mataría a Tsubaki… vengaría lo que le había hecho a Kagome…

Al llegar al claro vio a Tsubaki lazar algo hacia Kagome… ella se defendió con el arco y esto se regreso hacia Tsubaki quien grito y cayó al suelo sangrando… el corrió hacia Kagome… Kagome… tenía que asegurarse que Kagome estuviera bien…

Kagome levanto su mirada y la dirigió hacia el…

Dejo de correr y comenzó a caminar…

El rostro de Kagome se ilumino por completo y ella le miro feliz…

"Inuyasha… has regresado…"

El simplemente permaneció ese momento quieto mirándola… Kagome se veía hermosa… quería tanto abrazarla y besarla… asegurase que estaba con bien y jurarle nuevamente que la protegería…

Pero no podía…

No podía porque ella no recordaba y de esta manera tendría una vida… una segunda oportunidad…

El no tenía remedio era un Hanyou…

Pero Kagome era humana…

Y solamente un Youkai se percataría que Kagome era su compañera…

Nadie más…

Dio otro paso más hacia ella queriendo tocarla y recordándose así mimo que no podía luchando contra su voluntad… movió su cabeza hacia los lados y comenzó a correr alejándose al percatarse que también Kikyo venia llegando… Kagome le llamo pero él no se detuvo hasta llegar a la orilla del claro y vio a Tsubaki marcharse maldiciendo y sangrando… seguramente moriría dentro de poco con esa herida…

Dejaría que se marche y el se alejaría lo mas que podía…

Había estaba a punto de abrazar a Kagome y no podía hacer eso…

Pero es que solamente quería abrazarla una vez más… una última vez…

Sentirla segura y real entre sus brazos…

Solamente una última vez…

Sintió su corazón doler y comenzó a caminar en dirección del árbol grande en el bosque… ya no tenía deseos de hacer nada mas…

Xxxxxx

Venía siguiendo a Kagome cerca de la copa de los arboles… ya estaba más cerca el anochecer y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja… Kagome se detuvo entonces frente a ese árbol grande que le gustaba… ese árbol que lo hacía sentir calmado… ella permaneció mirándolo y se le acerco un poco mas…

"Inuyasha…"

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y casi se cae del árbol… le observo ahí parada con la canasta con hiervas en sus manos mirando el árbol pensando en el… el brinco hasta el suelo del bosque sin darse cuenta que estaba caminando hacia ella… pero es que tristeza y confusión la rodeaban y no le gustaba ese olor proviniendo de ella… el quería… quería protegerla de todo… hasta de esos sentimientos…

"Inuyasha…"

Se detuvo y Kagome volteo hacia el percatándose de su presencia… ella le miro triste un instante y luego le sonrió…

"Inuyasha… regresaste de tus viajes."

El simplemente asintió…

Ella le sonrió y dio un par de pasos hacia el… el olor a tristeza hacia desaparecido y Kagome le veía con esos ojos chocolate iluminados y su rostro alegre… y quería…

Sintió sus mejillas arder y estaba pensando en alejarse cuando Kagome tomo su mano… sintió un nudo en su garganta y que su corazón se escaparía de su pecho… la mano de Kagome era tan cálida y suave…

Kagome comenzó a caminar guiándole por el bosque…

"O… oe Kagome… espera…"

Kagome lo volteó a ver sonriéndole…

"Quiero mostrarte algo Inuyasha…"

El trago lentamente sintiendo su rostro arder… no sabía porque se ponía tan nervioso… pero es que Kagome no recordaba… ella no sabia y aun así… estaba tocándolo… nuevamente… sin importarle que era un Hanyou… porque estaba seguro que Kikyo le había ilustrado de mas en el tema… sabia que la miko intentaría todo para hacer que ella lo odiara o algo así…

Vio la aldea y el horizonte, estaba en una colina, Kagome le sonrió y se sentó colocando las hiervas a su lado mirando le atardecer… el trago lentamente y se sentó a su lado… Kagome volteo a verlo y le sonrió…

"No te parece bonito?"

Kagome le veía con ese rostro iluminado y feliz y el sintió deseos de tocarla de nuevo… de tomar su mano nuevamente… quería que volviera a curar sus heridas… quería que lo abrazara… quería… evito mirarla sintiendo sus manos temblar…

"Gomen Inuyasha… yo se que tú eras mi amigo pero no lo recuerdo… y Kikyo dice que no… y se molesta… yo…"

Tenia que evitar que Kagome siguiera buscándolo a toda costa… tenia que hacerla odiarlo o no podría resistirlo y la tocaría y el no debía hacer eso… había decidió protegerla de el y de la vida de peligro y miseria que el le traería… se puso e pie mirándole tan enfadado como podía…

"Keh! Yo soy un Hanyou y no tengo amigos… como puedes creer algo tan estúpido perra tonta…"

Kagome le miro confundida unos instantes y luego frunció el ceño y se puso de pie… molesta…

"Eres un malcriado desconsiderado! Yo mostrándote algo tan bonito y tu insultándome…"

Inuyasha le miro sorprendido y ella se dio la vuelta evitando mirarlo…

"Eres un pesado, buenas noches."

Kagome comenzó a caminar, una vez más hacia la ladea… y el simplemente le miro marcharse y el viento mover su cabello…

Xxxxxx

Kagome venía con sus hiervas una vez más… trago lentamente al verla llegar nuevamente la colina y mirar a sus alrededores… como buscándolo…

"Inuyasha se que estas ahí, podrías venir por favor…"

Sabía que podía continuar llamándolo e insistiendo… y a pesar de que no quería ir… que sentía no podría resistirlo… lo hizo… maldiciéndose a si mismo y furioso con Tsubaki… Kikyo y el mismo brinco hacia el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba…

Sintió su corazón doler al dejar de avanzar y detenerse a tres pasos de ella… al levantar su mirada y verla sintió su corazón doler una vez mas… quería…

Kagome que le había estaba mirando enfadad cambio su expresión… esta se suavizo y busco algo entre su ropa… saco una manzana y se la ofreció…

El cambio su expresión de molesto a sorprendido… no podía creer que Kagome estaba… ofreciéndole comida… dándole un regalo… le vio sonrojare y evitar su mirada aun ofreciéndole la manzana entre sus manos pequeñas…

"Te traje esto por haberte gritado ayer, es verdad que eres un pesado, pero tampoco tenía que haberte gritado."

El se acerco lentamente sintiendo tanto por ella… estaba sorprendido porque hiciera esto… el la trataba mal y le insultaba y ella le traía algo para disculparse por haberle gritado también… disculparse con un Hanyou… supo que la amaba mas en ese momento… y quería tanto decírselo… abrazarla…. Besarla…. Pero no podía… tomo la manzana con una mano temblorosa y murmuro…

"Gra… gracias."

Kagome asintió y se sentó… el se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer su manzana… sabía que Kagome lo miraba pero para el era mejor que no dijera nada… estaba feliz de simplemente estar con ella y encontrarse ocupado comiendo la manzana…

Al terminar Kagome comenzó a reírse por lo bajo como una niña pequeña… le pareció tierno pero supo que era mejor actuar como s le pareciera lo contrario y volteo a verlo fingiendo estar molesto…

"De que te ríes perra?!"

Ella lo señalo…

"Es que…estas todo lleno de manzana…"

Ele miro interrogante y luego rápidamente se limpio con la manga de su Haori… restregando su rostro sin mucho cuidado gruñéndole…

"Eres una mujer loca… estas mal de la cabeza sabias eso?"

Kagome volteó a verlo y el no pudo evitar continuar pensando que era tierna y hermosa… y estaba ahí con su gran corazón dándole mas a pesar de no recordar nada…

Vio sus mejillas sonrojarse y nerviosismo crecer en ella quien vito mirarlo… el no sabia si sentía algo aun por el o si su cuerpo reaccionaba y por eso buscaba estar con el… pensaba que era el lazo que habían formado ya que este no se rompería el que hacia que Kagome buscara estar con el… y el con ella…

Decidió continuar mejor con su tarea de alejarla de el… el no podía darle nada… el no tenia nada… y ella como Miko podría tener un hogar siempre en esa aldea… pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Kagome fuera tan buena con todos…

"No es conveniente que andes buscando hombres para estar a solas con ellos…"

Kagome asintió mirando el horizonte…

"Si yo lo sé, Kikyo me lo explico."

Volteó a ver su arco y flechas.

"También me dijo que si un youkai me ataca tengo que usar eso parea defenderme."

Luego volteó a verlo…

"Pero es que contigo… me siento… segura."

Sabía que ese lazo no podía romperse… y se sintió el peor ser del mundo… había arruinado la vida de Kagome… la vida de ambos… ella no recordaba y el lazo no podía romperse y se odio a si mismo… se puso de pie furioso caminando alejándose de ella…

"Eres una perra estúpida estúpida estúpida…"

Al parecer Kagome se enfado por esto y le grito…

"Y tú eres un tonto tonto tonto! Osuwari!"

Sus orejas dieron un tirón y todo su cuerpo se tenso temiendo un momento luego de escuchar esa palabra… pero nada sucedió… volteó a verla y le encontró parada con las manos en sus caderas y la expresión molesta mas tierna que había visto en su rostro… y por un instante… le vio con ropas verde y blancas mostrando sus piernas en exactamente la misma posición con la misma expresión en su rostro…

Parpadeo varias veces sintiéndose confundido… viendo simplemente a Kagome con su ropa de miko shinto…

Noto que Kagome también parecía estar confundida sin comprender lo que había sucedió… el simplemente dio un Keh! Y se volteo brincando y corriendo alejándose de ella… eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento…

Xxxxxx

Cuando Kagome termino de recolectar sus hiervas se dirigió hacia la colina y se sentó… no espero a que le llamara sino que simplemente comenzó a caminar detrás de ella y se sentó un poco mas alejado de ella… se sentía confundido… se suponía que Kikyo estaba encargándose de entrenarla como Miko…y le estaba dejando todos los días sola tanto tiempo…

"Que Kikyo no se encarga de entrenarte como Miko?"

Kagome volteó a verlo…

"Si, pero a esta hora siempre dice que tiene algo que hacer y se marcha, Kaede a veces va con ella pero a mí no me quieren decir de que se trata… acaso tu sabes?"

Se pregunto que haría que consideraba que era mas importante que Kagome… mujer estúpida dejando a Kagome sola… si el no hubiera permanecido cerca para protegerla algo pudo haber le sucedido…

"Keh! Y yo porque tendría que saber lo que esa mujer loca y la mocosa hacen…"

Ella evito mirarlo y vio el horizonte de nuevo… suspirando…

"Inuyasha… perdón… por no recordar…"

Sintió su garganta encogerse mirándole dolido… el también quería que recordara y ella no había cuanto… y al mismo tiempo… no quería que recordara…

"Sé que hay muchas cosas que debería recordar pero no puedo…"

El simplemente evito mirarle…

"Keh! Y si no puedes que, no es como si tuvieras que recordar algo muy importante."

"La gente de la aldea me dijo que tu cuidabas de mi… porque?"

Sintió que se congelaba en el lugar… Kagome había preguntado a la gente sobre ellos dos… eso era peligroso…

"Eso te dijo la gente de la aldea?"

Kagome asintió… los aldeanos al menos se habían percatado que la protegía… por suerte de nada mas… y sintió dolor nuevamente… si se hubieran percatado de algo más los hubiera echado de la aldea…

"Porque?"

El le miro interrogante aun sintiendo su estomago revolverse de pensar que la aldea se volviera contra Kagome y el no pudiera rescatarle a tiempo…

"Porque que?"

Trato de verle enfadado pero se sentía tan preocupado… se sentía impotente de no poder estar a su lado todo el tiempo para protegerla…

"Porque me protegías?"

El evito mirarle sintiendo su corazón doler…

"Porque era una perra tonta loca que solo pasaba metiéndose en problemas y me ayudaste con unas cosas, así que estaba en deuda contigo…"

"Ya veo…"

Se puso de pie y miro a Kagome ahí sentada observándole… a la expectativa de lo que haría sabiendo que ella probablemente aceptaría lo que sea haciéndole sentir peor…

"Más vale que regreses a la aldea, si Kikyo llega y tu no esas ahí vendrá a buscarte."

Kagome asintió y se puso de pie, caminado despacio hacia la aldea… y él le vio marchar…

_**Sábado 1 de diciembre de 2012**_

Hola xD Gomen gomen se que me quedo corto este cap pero continuare en este momento el siguiente cap con mas momentos kawai entre Inuyasha y Kagome… y pos ahí me pidieron un poco de acción jijijiji así que ya veremos que podemos hacer…

Weno weno la mayoría me pidió continuar el fic así que continuare xD eh avanzando un poquito con mi one shot y seguiré… me siento feliz de recibir sus reviews y ya que hoy es 1 es diciembre me siento feliz xD Inuyasha me hace feliz xD y ustedes me hacen feliz también xD jijijiji así que por el momento ignorare mis problemas y veré lo que sucede el lunes xD

Weno weno Muchisisisisisisisissisisisi simas gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en el siguiente cap xD

PD

Weno les contare un secretito, siempre que publico un nuevo cap y me comienzan a caer todos sus lindos reviews leo unos y otros no los dejo cerrados y luego cuando me siento no inspirada o depre abro los reviews que deje cerrados y me siento feliz e inspirada de nuevo… y cuando publico un nuevo cap abro todos lo que había dejado cerrados porque vienen nuevos… y ahora estoy leyendo TODOS los que no había leído en todo este tiempo que son como 60 xD y entre estos encontré el de

KgomeCaptor-san! Me has dado una increíble idea! Y pienso seguirla! Muchísimas gracias! Seguiré el fic con mas caps de lo pensado entonces… xD jijijiji xD

Ahhh y otra cosa me encantan los reviews como sea largos cortos como sea xD así que no se preocupen si son mus largos por mí no problem J'adores les reviews xD Lov u all so much guys xD


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Esta Idea me la dio

KgomeCaptor-San!

Ella me dio esta idea así que hare mas caps aun para este fic… después todos "Los sentimientos mas profundos" Mi primer fic tenia como 40 caps creo xD jijijiji y además ahorita me siento MUY inspirada con sus reviews y después de haber pasado tan mal con mi faringoamigdalitis aguda purulenta + broncoespasmo ahora me siento como si… estuve en un periodo largo de luna nueva y mi Youki regreso xD jijijiji

Xxxxxx

Al despertarse se sintió con mas ánimos por la noche se había deprimido pero sabía que tenía que encontrar una solución a esto de su memoria perdida… y pediría la ayuda de la única persona que sabia probablemente podía ayudarle… la única que estaría dispuesta a ayudarle…

Ya que sabía de quien no obtendría ayuda de forma definitiva recordando la noche anterior…

"_Kikyo… no crees que haya una forma para que recupere mi memoria?"_

_Desde que vio aquella mirada llena de dolor y sentimientos que no comprendía del todo en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha sabía que necesitaba recordar… quería hacerlo, su pecho dolía de verlo sufrir así y quería ayudarlo, sanarlo, hacer algo para que su dolor desapareciera… pero si no recordaba cómo ayudarlo como podría hacerlo?_

_Kikyo le vio de una manera tan fría que casi le asusto, jamás le había visto de esa forma, cerró los ojos y dejo los Hashis y su arroz en el piso de la cabaña mirándola de esa forma seria…_

"_Kagome… no has olvidado nada importante, y ahora estas concentrada en tu entrenamiento, es lo que debes de hacer, concentrarte en ser una Miko y solamente eso."_

_Ella simplemente asintió, sintiéndose por primera vez incomoda con Kikyo… Kikyo siempre había sido amable y atenta y le había ayudado mucho, ella y Kaede, y consideraba que eran muy buenas al dejarle permanecer con ellas, vivir con ella, pero en ese momento se sintió tan sola y definitivamente no bienvenida… y deseo poder escapar…_

Suspiro y avanzo por el bosque dirigiéndose hacia el claro, donde suponía podía hablar tranquilamente con Inuyasha…

Se sentó y observo a sus alrededores… no estaba…

"Inuyasha?..."

Inuyasha no respondió, suspiro y avanzo hacia el bosque tratando de sentir su Youki, no lo sentía, estaba demasiado impaciente, suspiro y decidió calmarse, cerró los ojos y se concentro…

Dos Youki muy fuertes estaba cerca…

Abrió los ojos asustada y comenzó a seguirles…

Se abrió paso a través del bosque y finalmente llego… viendo a Inuyasha volar por el aire y caer al suelo… sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora y el pánico la invadió…

"Inuyasha!"

Corrió hacia el y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a el sintió al otro Youkai…

Sin saber como tomo su flecha y arco apuntando ante de siquiera mirarle…

Tenso su flecha y abrió mas sus ojos viendo al imponente Youkai de ojos dorados y cabello blanco frente a ella…

El Youkai le miro de forma fría… ese era el otro Youki que sintió…

"Quien eres tu? Porque atacas a Inuyasha?"

El Youkai no cambio la expresión fría y estoica que tenia… pero hubo algo… algo en sus ojos que cambio… un Youkai tan fuerte luchando contra Inuyasha… y no sabía porque… se parecían mucho… seria amigos? Familia?

"Eres una desgracia para nuestra familia, necesitas que una mujer te defienda."

Inuyasha gruño y comenzó a levantarse un poco detrás de ella, ella no quería quitar sus ojos de este Youkai… a pesar de que por algún motivo, no sentía temor, tampoco sentía maldad venir de el… de hecho no sentía nada…

El Youkai cerró sus ojos y su postura cambio completamente, era como si se hubiera transformado, se relajo y cuando le miro, había un pequeño rastro de curiosidad en su mirada…

Inuyasha se paro frente a ella con su espada afuera gruñéndole al Youkai…

"Cierra la boca y márchate de una vez…"

Kagome bajo su flecha y arco, sin guardarles pero no podía mantener más tiempo su postura sin cansarse, y no debía de permitir eso si quería tener la misma puntería…

El Youkai le miro fijamente…

"Entonces podrías traer a tu Miko para que atienda a los humanos en el territorio de nuestro padre."

Inuyasha le gruño al Youkai y se lanzo al ataque, el Youkai le evito fácilmente, mirándola a ella aun, cosa que le puso un poco nerviosa… y su mente comenzó a procesar la información… territorio de _nuestro_ padre… acaso…

"No la arriesgare de ninguna manera, tus problemas no me incumben! Púdrete!"

Inuyasha se lanzo hacia el Youkai quien le lanzo de vuelta casi al mismo lugar donde estaba antes y ella comprendió que el Youkai no estaba ahí para lastimarlo, suspiro y guardo su flecha y arco acercándose al Youkai… que suponía en este momento era e hermano de Inuyasha… tenia que serlo si tenían un mismo padre…

"Tienes algún problema?"

Inuyasha gruño corriendo a su lado y colocando su mano en su brazo…

"No, vamos Kagome…"

Ella volteo a verlo y noto la preocupación en Inuyasha… sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al sentir su mano en su brazo notando en ese momento su otra mano en su cintura acercándola a el, de una forma muy posesiva, que le hizo sentir… feliz.

Parpadeo varias veces respirando hondo y evitando mirarle…

"No me importa cuántos mueran pero poner en duda la reputación de nuestro padre…"

Tanto ella como Inuyasha voltearon a ver al Youkai sorprendidos, personas morían, NO! Ella tenía que evitar eso, pero como podría ayudar?

Kagome sintió su corazón doler y dio un paso hacia el Youkai de forma inconsciente logrando que Inuyasha diera el paso con ella…

"Que sucede? Que podemos hacer?"

El Youkai la miro fijamente…

"Una plaga se ha desatado en mis tierras y hay muchos humanos muriendo, ejércitos se encuentran atacando y eso puedo solucionarlo, pero no servirá contenerles si todos los humanos en mis tierras mueren a pesar de que mi ejercito venza."

Kagome sintió su corazón doler, si ella podía ayudar de alguna manera debía hacerlo, no podía quedarse aquí, y si el Youkai había venido a buscarles por esa razón, ella tenia que ayudarle…

Inuyasha le atrajo hacia el acercando su cuerpo al suyo haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente por otro motivo y su rostro ardiera…

"No la arriesgare de ninguna manera!"

"Inuyasha…"

Suspiro su nombre y el le soltó como si ella le quemara, le miro asustado y con las mejillas sonrojadas, dio un Keh! Y metió las manes dentro de las mangas de su Haori evitando mirarle…

"Es muy peligroso, podrías enfermar o algo sucederte… no…. No lo permitiré…"

Ella se acerco a el y sujeto la manga de su Haori… el volteó a verla con esos ojos dorados brillantes…

"Pero Inuyasha… personas mueren, necesitamos ayudar, como sea…"

El le miro enfadado…

"No…"

"Inuyasha… debemos ayudarlo…"

"Keh!"

El evito mirarla…

"Por favor…"

Suspiro y bajo su mirada, Inuyasha gruño y cuando ella levanto su mirada hacia el… el estaba mirando al Youkai…

"Escúchame maldito bastardo si algo le sucede a Kagome… lo que sea… te matare…"

El Youkai no dijo nada, simplemente se volteo caminando despacio en la dirección contraria de donde se encontraban…

Inuyasha volteo a verla…

"Debes decirle a Kikyo… se enfurecerá, pero si le dices que hay humanos en peligro… aceptara…"

Kagome asintió y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la aldea sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente… se sentía mal porque hubieran personas que se encontraran sufriendo y ella haría todo por ayudarles… pero a la vez se sentía nerviosa… iría a algún lugar con Inuyasha… tal vez si pasaba más tiempo con el podría ayudarle…

Xxxxx

Se sentía completamente en el cielo, iba en la espalda de Inuyasha mientras le corría a gran velocidad hacia el oeste que era donde le había explicado se encontraban las tierras de Sesshomaru… su medio hermano…

Le había sorprendido y ella no pensaba que los hermanos debía pelear como ellos lo hacían, pero tal vez era su manera de ver las cosas y los hombres eran diferentes a las mujeres en ese sentido… ella simplemente encontraba feliz porque ayudaría a estas personas que se encontraban necesitadas y pasaría más tiempo con Inuyasha… y tal vez… tal vez recordara mas si pasaba más tiempo con el…

Kikyo se había enfurecido ante de idea de que marcharan pero sabía que esta situación se estaba dando y ella misma había pensado en ir a ayudar… así que después de condenarla con su mirada y hablar sobre como podría perder su pureza e irse al infierno de una manera que no había escuchado a Kikyo hablar en los dos meses que había estado con ellas y de verla gritándose con Inuyasha a una distancia moderada habían partido…

Xxxxx

Cuando el cielo se veía de color naranja en la distancia Inuyasha decidió que acamparían, y así lo hicieron, hubo una pequeña fogata e Inuyasha llego con simplemente la carne de un pequeño animal, le colocaron a cocinar en la fogata y comieron en silencio, a pesar de que ella veía de reojo a Inuyasha y sabia que el la miraba también, y querían hablar, quería preguntarle cosas, pedirle que le ayudara a recordar, tal vez con el hablándole del pasado podría recordar… pero seguramente se enfadaría si preguntaba algo, así que decidió guardar silencio y sentirse feliz de que simplemente estaba en su compañía…

Al terminar de cenar se acerco a un árbol dispuesta a dormir contra este, Inuyasha se puso de pie y quito su Haori colocándolo donde había más pasto…

"Ven, duerme aquí."

Ella le sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde el estaba, sentándose en el Haori colocando su mano en este, aun estaba cálido, volteo a ver a Inuyasha e el evito mirarla con las mejillas sonrojadas dando un Keh!

"Muchas gracias Inuyasha…"

"Keh! Si duermes así dolerá tu espalda por ser una humana débil y tonta y luego te quejaras mañana todo el día…"

Ella simplemente le sonrió y se recostó en el Haori mirando el cielo, suspirando…

"Las estrellas son tan hermosas…"

Inuyasha gruño y murmuro algo aparentemente aun malhumorado pero para su sorpresa se recostó a su lado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando también el cielo…

"Perra tonta siempre diciendo lo mismo…"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces y volteo a verlo…

"Ya te había dicho esta antes?"

Inuyasha gruño…

"Siempre…"

Ella sonrió mirando las estrellas tratando de recordar… como buscando en ellas una respuesta, pero sin darse cuenta se sintió cansada, y el sueño comenzó a cerrar sus ojos… estando en cuestión de un par de minutos a punto de dormirse…

"Buenas noches Inuyasha…"

Justo antes de dormirse o tal vez dormida su mente maquino la voz del Hanyou deseándole buenas noches a ella también…

Xxxxxx

Al día siguiente llegaron a las tierras de Sesshomaru… Kagome sintió su corazón doler desde el momento en que entraron a la primera aldea y sin pensarlo corrió a buscar al lides del lugar para comenzar a organizar una forma de ayudar a los aldeanos…

Todo el día fueron de aldea en aldea con ella dando instrucciones de cómo cuidar de los enfermos e Inuyasha tras de ella siempre en silencio…

Al anochecer supuestamente les ofrecieron la casa del terrateniente para descansar pero Kagome se encargo de cuidar a las dos hijas del terrateniente casi la mayor parte de la noche hasta que finalmente Inuyasha tuvo que llevarle a la habitación que les ofrecieron para que durmiera…

Durante los siguientes tres días se encargo de aconsejar y atender a la mayoría de aldeanos posible, y para el tercer día ya había una gran mejoría en las aldea, al finalizar una semana competa habían aldeanos completamente sanados con las hiervas que ella había combinado para tratar la enfermedad…

Diez días después de su llegada era la menor parte de los aldeanos que se encontraban enfermos mientras el resto se encontraba saludable, y quince días después de su llegada regresaron cada uno de los soldados a sus hogares porque las batallas habían terminado y ellos triunfaron…

Así que en el día dieciséis venía en la espalda de Inuyasha con el caminando despacio a través del bosque de vuelta hacia la aldea de Kikyo…

Xxxxxx

El cielo se encontraba teñido de naranja a lo lejos mas morado y azul oscuro en dirección de la aldea que lograron ver a lo lejos, solo un poco mas y estarían de vuelta, ya que estaba muy cerca el anochecer… volteo a ver a Inuyasha que caminaba a su lado completamente agitado, ella se preguntaba porque ya que había percibido cambios en su Youki desde hacía un largo rato, se continuaba preguntando si era porque Sesshomaru le había dado telas finas y una caja cargada con oro en agradecimiento a su ayuda… pero Inuyasha se había molestado claramente y había estado serio sin hablar con ella la noche anterior, ahora que finalmente estaban punto de llegar a la aldea se ponía así de inquieto…

"Inuyasha sucede algo?"

Inuyasha le miro… preocupado… triste…

"No… si quieres adelántate Kagome... te veré mañana…"

Se volteo como dispuesto a marcharse pero ella sujeto la manga de su Haori… no… no permitiría que se marchara así… no comprendía porque estaba tan molesto… quería saber… quería recordar…

"Inuyasha porque estas tan molesto? Es por algo que hice? Por Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha volteo a verla…

"No no es eso…"

Ella cerró un poco sus ojos mirándole acusadoramente…

"Si es por eso…"

El evito mirarla notándose claramente agitado moviendo sui pie sobre el césped…

"No… y si quieres hablamos mañana ahora…"

Inuyasha dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero ella se acerco a el nuevamente sujetando la manga de su Haori…

"Porque no quieres mirarme? Porque no quieres hablar conmigo?"

Inuyasha volteo a verla y luego evito su mirada nuevamente alejándose de ella y obligándole a soltar su manga…

"Porque eres una perra loca ahora vete a la aldea…"

Kagome miro su espalda sintiendo su corazón doler y sus ojos arder… en estos días que paso ayudando a los aldeanos se sintió increíblemente exhausta e Inuyasha se mantuvo a su lado a cada momento… llevándole agua y la comida que los aldeanos le ofrecían… se mantenía atento y si ella el pedía que le trajea algo... ropa una hierba él iba a la traía inmediatamente…

Pero desde que regresaron… desde que Sesshomaru se presento frente a ellos cuando venían de vuelta el cambio… y en la noche que acamparon ni siquiera comió junto a ella… dijo que recorrería el área para asegurarse que no hubieran Youkai dejándole su Haori y no regreso hasta que ella estaba dormida seguramente… si es que regreso a donde ella estaba porque cuando despertó por la mañana el llego hasta que ya se había levantado y revisado que el Haori no tuviera hojitas o tierra…

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas haciendo sentirle como si le quemaban ya que estaba un poco frio…

Inuyasha se volteo a hacia ella mirándole asustado… como aterrorizado…

Sin que ella se percatara el estaba abrazándola envolviéndole por completo en sus brazos lanzando al piso la bolsa donde traían lo que Sesshomaru le dio…

Ella simplemente sollozo contra su pecho sintiéndose feliz de que la abrazara… significaba que ya no estaba furioso con ella o que no estaba lo suficientemente furioso como para simplemente irse y dejarla ignorada…

Sintió un pulso de Youki en Inuyasha y luego este desaparecer… Inuyasha le abrazo con más fuerza contra el… y murmuro su nombre… tan dolido…

"Kagome…"

Kagome se separo entonces de él y lo miro abriendo más sus ojos…

Inuyasha tenía el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros… elevo su mirada hacia su cabeza y no había orejas ahí… en ese momento noto que estaba de noche y no había luna en el cielo…

Inuyasha suspiro y tomo la bolsa que traían del suelo…

"Busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche…"

Ella le siguió notando que estaba muy oscuro… anocheció rápidamente a su forma de ver las cosas y se pregunto porque le sucedía esto a Inuyasha…

Inuyasha encontró una cueva y una vez adentro de esta encendió una fogata y se sentó contra la pared… ella avanzo hacia él y se sentó a su lado…

Inuyasha la miro unos momento y luego bajo su mirada…

Sus ojos eran azul oscuro…

"Inuyasha… eres… humano?"

Inuyasha asintió…

"Esto me sucede en las lunas nuevas…"

Ella parpadeo varias veces tratando de comprender, esto no se lo había dicho Kikyo… el volteo a verla… como si supiera lo que pensaba…

"Es un secreto que los Hanyou asesinan para mantener…"

Kagome abrió sus ojo de par en par… estaba diciéndole…

"Entonces vas a matarme?"

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par y luego evito mirarle lanzando una pequeña piedra hacia el fuego…

"Claro que no perra tonta tu siempre has sabido… solo… no le digas a nadie…"

Kagome asintió… no pensó que Inuyasha lo hiciera realmente… pero por la forma en que lo dijo…

"Acaso pensaste… que yo podría hacerte daño?"

Kagome volteo a verle sorprendiéndose porque continuara hablándole… le había hablado mas en estos instante que en el ultimo día…

"No realmente… pero por como lo dijiste…"

Inuyasha le veía fijamente con esos ojos oscuros… y ella se sentía… nerviosa… Inuyasha era un poco diferente de esta forma…

Inuyasha entonces evito mirarle y saco a Tetsaiga de su obi colocándole entre sus piernas apoyándole en su hombro derecho mirando la fogata…

Ella le miro como hipnotizada… el lucia tan concentrado… tan pensativo y a la vez… abierto a ella… sabía que si le preguntaba algo le respondería…

"Inuyasha… porque eres pesado conmigo?"

Inuyasha volteo a verle nuevamente con esos ojos ocursos que le hicieron sentirse nerviosa instantáneamente…

"Porque no debes de acercarte más a mí."

"porque?"

"Porque soy un Hanyou…"

Kagome le miro interrogante acercándose un poco más a él haciendo que su rodilla tuviera contacto con la de el…

"Pero eso no tiene nada de malo…"

Inuyasha le miro entonces fijamente y su estomago se revolvió al ver esa mirada tan intensa fija en ella…

"Siempre igual…"

Kagome sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora cuando Inuyasha coloco su mano en su mejilla y comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo… ella cerró los ojos y sintió su estomago revolverse completamente cuando Inuyasha coloco sus labios sobre los suyos moviéndoles suavemente…

Kagome entonces se separo de él despacio e Inuyasha le miro con esos ojos oscurecidos de forma fija… ella evito mirarle sintiendo sus mejillas arder… miro el fuego como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente… quería besarlo de nuevo… pero… pero sabía que no estaba bien…

Volteo a ver a Inuyasha de reojo notándolo nuevamente mirando el fuego pensativo… ella suspiro y supo que podía aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con el…

"E… etto Inuyasha… quería pedirte algo…"

Inuyasha volteo a verla… y ella pudo ver en su mente sus orejas en la cima de su cabeza moviéndose hacia ella… se rio por lo bajo y sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente pero es que sus orejas le parecían tan tiernas… cuando volteo a ver a Inuyasha… él le veía… diferente… su corazón latió rápidamente y sintió su estomago revolverse de nuevo…

Evito mirarlo llevando su mirada hacia sus manos…

"Yo… cuando viene a buscarte aquella mañana que te encontrara con Sesshomaru… yo quería pedirte algo…"

Volteo a verlo e Inuyasha le continuaba viendo de la misma manera…

"Yo… yo quiero que me ayudes a recordar…"

Inuyasha entonces le miro entre feliz dolido asustado y preocupado todo repetidamente y luego evito mirarla…

"Keh! Ya te he dicho que…"

Ella se acerco a el colocando su mano en su hombro…

"Inuyasha pero yo quiero recordar! Kikyo se molesto mucho cuando le pedí que me ayudara por eso se que solo puedo pedírtelo a ti! Ayúdame a recordar! Quiero saber que es lo que no puedo recordar! Me ayudaras?"

Inuyasha volteo a verla de esa manera como si… como si ella fuera alguien muy importante para el… de forma cálida…

"Kagome… yo haría lo que fuera por ti…"

Kagome sintió su corazón latir rápidamente Inuyasha coloco a Tetsaiga a un lado e se volteo hacia ella…

"Que es lo primero que quieres saber…"

Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder y evito su mirada…

"Quiero saber que es lo que no recuerdo de nosotros…"

Inuyasha llevo su mano nuevamente hacia su mejilla haciendo que volteara a verle… Kagome sintió su mano suave y cálida… Inuyasha se inclino nuevamente hacia ella besándola de nuevo…

Inuyasha gimió y ella llevo sus manos hacia el… llevando una de su manos a su pecho y la otra a su hombro… Inuyasha entonces llevo su otra mano hacia su cintura girándose y volteándose hacia ella…

Inuyasha ya no la beso despacio… gentil y lentamente… Inuyasha comenzó a besarla de una forma más apasionada… más intensa y ella sintió su cuerpo calentarse y le abrazo sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora encontrarse con el de el latiendo rápidamente en su pecho…

"Kagome…"

Sin darse cuenta Inuyasha estaba sobre ella besándola apasionadamente y dejando parte de su peso sobre ella haciéndole sentir _muy_ bien… Inuyasha llevo sus besos de sus labios hacia su mejilla y luego hacia su cuello y hombro aparatando un poco su Kosode… se arqueo contra él y sintió los nervios invadirle por completo cuando gimió… sabia que esto no estaba bien probablemente pero… no quería… no quería detenerlo… Inuyasha continuo besando su piel y ella se movió un poco contra el notando algo cilíndrico y duro contra su vientre… llevo su mano entre sus cuerpos para apartar el objeto…

"Inuyasha tu espada…"

Inuyasha se tenso completamente sobre ella y ella bajo su mirada cuando el dejo de besarla separándose un poco… ella no estaba tocando la espada de Inuyasha… estaba tocando algo dentro de su Hakama… Inuyasha se alejo de ella rápidamente y se sentó del otro lado de la cueva evitando mirarla…

Ella se sentó colocando su mano en su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente… y recordó a Inuyasha gimiendo sobre ella besándola… parpadeo varias veces y sin saber porque recordó a Kikyo hablándole de actos impuros y como e iría al infierno y sin saber porque se sintió avergonzada… probablemente no tendría que haber hecho tal cosa con Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha…"

"Duérmete Kagome…"

Kagome miro las mejillas sonrojadas del Hanyou temporalmente humano y supo que no debían de haber hecho lo que hicieron… ella bajo su mirada hacia el suelo de la cueva sintiéndose avergonzada… debería de purificarse al amanecer… y no debía de decirle a Kikyo y lo miraría de aquella forma fea y fría de nuevo…

Xxxxxx

Kagome estaba recolectando hiervas a media tarde… fue nuevamente al claro done encontraba a Inuyasha al terminar… y no tuvo que llamarlo… el llego y se sentó un poco ms alejado de ella que de costumbre…

"No deberías de haber venido perra…"

Ella simplemente le sonrió y volteo a verle atenta… el estaba evitando mirarla dirigiendo su vista hacia la aldea…

"Inuyasha…"

Había pensado mucho al respecto… cuando había estado purificándose había recordado como se había sentido su cuerpo y como había tenido aquellos sueños con Inuyasha que le hacia sentirse similar y como el había actuado de manera parecida… no… quería saber que era lo que no recordaba ella quería estar segura… y creía que eran ese tipo de cosas que no recordaba…

Porque cuando había preguntado que era lo que no recordaba de ellos era que Inuyasha había comenzado a besarla y eso…

"Quiero asegurarme que recuerdes tu promesa…"

Inuyasha le miro entonces… ofendido… enfadado…

"Que promesa?"

Ella le miro determinada…

"La de que me ayudaras a recordar…"

Inuyasha le gruño y luego miro hacia todos lados excepto a donde ella estaba como buscando una forma de escapar…

"Quiero que vayamos en busca de respuestas…"

Inuyasha se puso de pie…

"No… o iremos en busca de respuestas…"

Kagome le miro enfadada…

"Me mentirse entonces…"

Inuyasha le miro enfadado…

"Claro que no perra estúpida… iré yo… yo… solo."

Kagome se puso de pie y se acerco a el… Inuyasha e tenso pero dejo que ella abrazara su brazos derecho… a pesar de eso el evito mirarla…

También había ansiado verlo de nuevo… hablar con el… quería que le viera de la forma en que le vio la noche anterior… quería recordar… y también… también quería que la besara de nuvo…

"Cuando partirás?"

"Ahora mismo…"

"Cuando regresaras?"

Inuyasha volteo a verla entonces…

"Cuando obtenga alguna respuesta…"

Ella sintió e Inuyasha comenzó a halar su brazo para alejarse de ella…

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha volteo a verle… ya no molesto… sino mas buen preocupado…

"Bésame…"

Inuyasha le miro entonces asustada abriendo sus ojos de par en par…

"Que… que que dijiste?"

Ella simplemente le sintió suavemente…

"Que quiero que me beses ahora y cuando regreses también…"

El le miro aun sorprendido… ella aprovecho la oportunidad para abrazarlo enredando sus manos en su cintura acercando su cuerpo al de el… y para su sorpresa Inuyasha le abrazo también… acerco su rostro a su bello y murmuro su nombre contra este respirando profundamente…

Ella se sintió feliz de sentirse tan cerca de el… una vez más…

Inuyasha entonces se alejo un poco de ella mirándole… de esa forma haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora… Inuyasha le veía de la misma manera… como su fuera muy importante para el…

Despacio se acerco a ella y rozo sus labios con los suyos llevando sus manos hacia su cintura apretándola contra el… ella también lo abrazo de manera más firme y se paró de puntitas acercándose a el… un poco mas…

Inuyasha la beso despacio… lento… pero no fue un beso corto… ella no supo cuando tiempo pasaron así… pero para cuando se separaron sentía que había pasado un día completo…

Inuyasha entonces al soltó y corrió… alejándose y ella supo que le tomaría al menos un tiempo en regresar…

Xxxxxx

El Youkai serpiente se acerco al lugar que le llamaba tanto la atención… había escuchado rumores de que la Shikon No Tama había sido purificada… pero había sentido su presencia esa tarde… esa miko que apestaba a Hanyou la tenia aun… él lo sabia…

El Youki proviniendo de ese lugar era mayor… y finalmente entro encontrando a los demás Youkai hablando con ese humano inútil… pero que a pesar de todo les tenía una propuesta… el no podía moverse pero tenía toda esa energía dentro de el… y si él y los demás Youkai se unían… serian mas fuertes… lo suficientemente fuertes como para matar a la miko…

Xxxxxx

_**Miércoles 26 de diciembre de 2012**_

Holaaaaaa xD gomen gomen por el retraso de nuevo… cuando estaba súper inspirada escribiendo el cap y eso tenía todas sus ideas ahí… me pidieron varias personas que incluyera a Sesshomaru… no se si me quedo bien, sé que no entre en muchos detalles sobre eso, y no se, no me sentía muy segura, pero al final creo que me quedo bien el cap, ahorita nos estamos acercando a una parte interesante jijiji pero los próximos dos caps… weno o sean un cap muuuuuuuy largo… o serán dos cortos… no se… porque necesitamos el punto de vista de Inuyasha y que Inuyasha vaya en su viaje en busca de soluciones para el problema de Kagome xD

Weno weno muchisisisisisisissimas gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos reviews xD no fue un lemon pero hey hubo algo interesante en este cap jijiji Espero que les guste y nos leemos de nuevo… estaba trabajando en un one-shot… que me parecía haber leído uno similar… y lo busque y pues lo leí de nuevo y es súper genial… pero también me encontrar con que la escritora de 34 años falleció : ( y me sentí muy triste así que por el momento dejare mi one shot…

Ahhhhh nuevamente muchisismas gracias a KgomeCaptor-San!

Ella me dio esta idea y me hubiera gustado seguirla mejor, darle continuación pero es que le he dado otro giro al fic así que….

Porque alguien me ayudo a percibir el hecho de que la perla ya no existe y realmente no recuerdo si eso es lo que Onigumo le ofreció a los Youkai a cambio de unirse a el y formar a Naraku… pero… entonces necesitamos la perla de nuevo xD muajajajajajajaja así que… veremos que pasa xD


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Mina! Honto ni domo arigato gozaimasu! En serio que todos sus lindos reviews me han inspirado ahora nuevamente y YA SE como voy a continuar el fic… me han pedido acción como acción de adeveras peleas y eso… les diré que me cuesta un poco de trabajo pero lo voy a intentar Gambate!

Xxxxxx

Abrió los ojos despacio… había amanecido… gruño brincando del árbol caminando lentamente hacia el rio… Kagome había estado haciendo muchas preguntas… a la gente de la aldea… ella era obstinada y sabia que probablemente empeoraría las cosas… tenía que asegurarse de que dejara de hacer tantas preguntas no quería que de ninguna manera alguien sospechara algo respecto a ellos ni nada…

Bebió un poco de agua y lavo su rostro respirando profundamente… recordando como ella hacía lo mismo…

"Kagome…"

Suspiro su nombre sintiendo la nostalgia invadirle era tan… doloroso estar con ella y a la vez no estar con ella… pero sabía que Kagome estaba tratándole casi como cuando se conocieron… y temía que si seguían interactuando de la misma manera el resultado sería el mismo y Kagome terminara con el… nuevamente por más que el trataba de resistirse sabia que llegaría un momento en que ya no podría hacerlo…

Después de todo el lazo que se formaba con la sangre de Inu Youkai era irrompible…

En el momento en que estaba decidido a pasarse envuelto en melancolía por el resto de la mañana hasta ver a Kagome por la tarde sintió un Youki muy fuerte acercándose…

Sesshomaru…

Gruño y decidió correr hacia el… no quería que se acercara a la aldea de ninguna manera…

Llego a un claro más profundo en el boque y Sesshomaru estaba ahí… mirándole orgulloso… frio…

"Que quieres? A que has venido?"

Sesshomaru no dijo nada el se acerco gruñéndolo…

"A que has…!"

"He venido por tu miko…"

El sintió su sangre hervir de furia y saco a Tetsaiga…

"Que dijiste! Cállate maldito!"

Le ataco rápidamente… Sesshomaru saco una espada y lucho contra el lanzándole lejos…

Sintió la sangre arder de furia en su interior… sabia que el maldito se Sesshomaru no lo estaba tomando para nada en serio y a pesar de eso el si se había esforzado por lanzarle uno de los mejores golpes que podía…

Estaba preparándose para atacar de nuevo y ponerse de pie cuando vio a Kagome…

"Kagome!"

Kagome lo vio gritando y corriendo hacia el…

"Inuyasha!"

Antes de llegar justo a su lado Kagome se tenso y de una manera increíblemente rápido saco una flecha de su carcaj y apunto hacia Sesshomaru aun mirándolo… Kagome se volteo despacio hacia Sesshomaru completamente calmada y apuntando hacia su corazón…

Orgullo lleno e calidez su corazón… Kagome hubiera podido probablemente acabar con Sesshomaru si hubiera disparado esa flecha… le preparo con tal habilidad y destreza… Kagome realmente era una Miko muy poderosa…

"Quien eres tú? Porque atacas a Inuyasha?"

"Eres una desgracia para nuestra familia, necesitas que una mujer te defienda."

Él le gruño y se puso de pie caminando parándose frente a Kagome con Tetsaiga lista en su mano…

"Cierra la boca y márchate de una vez…"

Kagome bajo su flecha y arco…

"Entonces podrías traer a tu Miko para que atienda a los humanos en el territorio de nuestro padre."

Inuyasha le gruño sintiéndose furioso… él nunca se había preocupado con él cuando quedo huérfano hacia tanto tiempo… le había sobrevivido por su cuenta por casi doscientos años y ahora venia buscando a Kagome! Qué derecho tenía ese maldito!

"No la arriesgare de ninguna manera, tus problemas no me incumben! Púdrete!"

Se lanzo contra el furioso… atacándole… y Sesshomaru le lanzo de la misma manera hacia el mismo lugar…

"Tienes algún problema?"

Inuyasha gruño corriendo a su lado guardando a Tetsaiga en su saya… coloco su mano en su brazo y su otra mano en su cintura…

"No, vamos Kagome…"

Kagome volteo a verle entonces y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la manera más tierna que él había visto… sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y se percato de cómo estaba tocándola… pero no… no la dejaría ir… no le arriesgaría por Sesshomaru de ninguna manera… nadie era más importante que Kagome…

"No me importa cuántos mueran pero poner en duda la reputación de nuestro padre…"

Miro a Sesshomaru con furia ardiendo en su interior… él conocía a Kagome… si estaba hablando de humanos muriendo Kagome iba a insistir en que fuera y ella estaría en peligro… Kagome era una miko pero también podía correr el riesgo de enfermera… no… él no le arriesgaría de ninguna manera…

Kagome dio un paso hacia Sesshomaru y el dio el paso con ella…

"Que sucede? Que podemos hacer?"

"Una plaga se ha desatado en mis tierras y hay muchos humanos muriendo, ejércitos se encuentran atacando y eso puedo solucionarlo, pero no servirá contenerles si todos los humanos en mis tierras mueren a pesar de que mi ejercito venza."

El simplemente giro a Kagome hacia el abrazándola con fuerza… no… no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera…

"No la arriesgare de ninguna manera!"

"Inuyasha…"

La manera en que Kagome suspiro su nombre hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara… estando ella tan cerca y diciendo su nombre como antes hizo que no quisiera otra cosa más que tenerla junto a él tan cerca como podía ser posible y murmurar que la amaba contra sus labios… sintió sus mejillas arder y metió sus manos dentro de las mangas de su Haori…

"Es muy peligroso, podrías enfermar o algo sucederte… no…. No lo permitiré…"

Kagome se acerco a él sujetando la manga de su Haori…

"Pero Inuyasha… personas mueren, necesitamos ayudar, como sea…"

Él le miro enfadado…

"No…"

"Inuyasha… debemos ayudarlo…"

"Keh!"

El evito mirarla…

"Por favor…"

Suspiro y bajo su mirada, si Kagome había dicho esas palabras que nadie nunca le había dirigido a excepción de su madre sabía que no podía hacer nada… haría todo lo que ella pudiera lo que sea si se lo pedía de esa manera… volteo a ver a Sesshomaru con deseos de matarlo más que antes…

"Escúchame maldito bastardo si algo le sucede a Kagome… lo que sea… te matare…"

El no dijo nada, simplemente se volteo caminando despacio en la dirección contraria de donde se encontraban…

El volteo a verla sabía que había algo que debía de hacer…

"Debes decirle a Kikyo… se enfurecerá, pero si le dices que hay humanos en peligro… aceptara…"

Kagome asintió y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la aldea con su corazón latiendo rápidamente…

El simplemente suspiro… Kikyo se podría furiosa por esto… y el mismo sabía que no era una buena idea ir de viaje a ninguna parte con Kagome… pero después de todo… ella se lo había pedido…

Xxxxx

Cuando llego a la aldea pudo escuchar desde la distancia como Kikyo estaba hablándole a Kagome de sobre cómo podría perder su pureza e irse al infierno de una forma que le hacía morirse de ganas por destrozar a la mujer con sus garras odiaba que contaminara de esa manera la mente inocente de Kagome… y la odiaba más que antes… maldita… alguna día se vengaría de ella…

Entonces ella y Kagome salieron de la abaña y ella se dirigió hacia el diciéndole a Kagome que se quedara ahí… tan solo llego frente a él comenzó a gritarle sobre que no se atreviera a denigrarla y a ensuciarla como lo había hecho antes… que si se atrevía a profanarla nuevamente ella lo mataría… el comenzó a gritarle que no se atreviera a hablarle de esa forma a Kagome… y que nunca haría nada que Kagome no quisiera…

Por lo que se gritaron un rato mas hasta que finalmente se harto y comenzó a caminar hacia Kagome ignorándola… en el momento en que salieron de la aldea le ofreció a Kagome su aldea para que fueran más rápido ya que Sesshomaru estaba muy lejos…

Se sentía realizado al tenerla nuevamente sobre su espalda y sujetar sus piernas con sus manos… le encantaba tenerla tan cerca de el… Kagome no había estado ofendida en lo absoluto de hecho le había dicho que era muy emocionante que viajaran así…

Xxxxx

Cuando el cielo se veía de color naranja en la distancia decidió que acamparían, y así lo hicieron, e se marcho en busca de un animal para cazar encontrando tan solo un conejo… al matarlo y comenzar a caminar hacia Kagome y ver el animal recordó como ella había reaccionado al ver uno en el bosque como su mirada se había iluminado y hacia dicho que era muy lindo… como incluso algunas gallinas le parecían indas… si veía al animal pequeño en ese estado sabia que se sentiría incomoda al comerlo por como ella era así que se encargo de prepararlo y llevar simplemente la carne que pudo limpiar… no era mucho pero él había estado cazando para sí mimo con regularidad y sabia que no habría problema si no comía mucho…

Cuando regreso Kagome ya tenía la fogata lista y procedió a preparar la comida… sabía que Kagome le veía de reojo y el también le veía de la misma manera pero sabía que no podía dejar que le viera observándola tan abiertamente…

Al terminar de cenar Kagome se puso de pie y se sentó con la espalda a un árbol luciendo incomoda desde ese momento… él quería que durmiera entre sus brazos pero eso era imposible… se puso de pie suspirando se quito su Haori colocando en una parte donde había más pasto… mirándola…

"Ven, duerme aquí."

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente y ver esa mirada y esa sonrisa acelero el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón… evito mirarle sintiendo sus mejillas arder dando un Keh!

"Muchas gracias Inuyasha…"

"Keh! Si duermes así dolerá tu espalda por ser una humana débil y tonta y luego te quejaras mañana todo el día…"

Ella simplemente le sonrió y se recostó en el Haori mirando el cielo, suspirando…

"Las estrellas son tan hermosas…"

Inuyasha gruño y murmuro por lo bajo que nada podía ser más hermosos que ella dándose por vencido y colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza se recostó junto a ella… también mirando el cielo…

"Perra tonta siempre diciendo lo mismo…"

"Ya te había dicho esta antes?"

Inuyasha gruño…

"Siempre…"

Momento después escucho como el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir mas lentamente y su respiración también e hizo más larga y lenta…

"Buenas noches Inuyasha…"

Espero unos momento mas y volteo a verla… mirándola ahí hermosa iluminada por la luna sabiendo que ella era su mundo completamente lo más importante para el… sabiendo que cada día probablemente la quería mas…

"Buenas noches Kagome…"

Xxxxxx

En el momento en que llegaron a las tierras de Sesshomaru comenzó a sentirse incomodo… el olor a enfermedad y muerte era muy penetrante… no le agradaba en los absoluto… y luego el olor a dolor y desolación de todos los humanos a su alrededor así como el olor del dolor de Kagome… el sabia que ella se sentiría así… Kagome corrió a buscar a los líderes de las aldeas en cada una a la que llegaban organizándoles y buscando lugares donde había plantas medicinales que pudieran ocupar…

Kagome les daba instrucciones en cada aldea en la que pasaban sobre cómo cuidar de los enfermemos y les mostraba el tipo de planta que podían buscar para ayudarles a calmar el dolor…. El sinceramente se sentía mal porque tal cosa le ocurriera a estos humanos… pero las cosas eran así en esto época… solamente a Kagome podría ocurrírsele la idea de ayudar de manera tan desinteresada a las personas… varios aldeanos comentarios que varios monjes y mikos se hicieron presentes pero no les habían ayudado porque ellos ya no tenían nada que ofrecer a cambios de sus servicios…

Lo unció bueno que había venido de esto era como al parecer Kagome se sentía aliviada al ver el agradecimiento de los aldeanos y como todos la miraban con respeto y admiración… era la miko-sama que había llegado a salvarlos… el suspiro… Kagome era así… estaba seguro de que nunca conocería a nadie más como ella…

Al anochecer les ofrecieron la casa de terrateniente para descansar pero Kagome no los hizo… en el momento en que se entero que las dos hijas pequeñas del terrateniente estaban igualmente enfermas paso la mayor parte de la noche en la habitación de ellas… cuando ya estaba cansada y le vio comenzar a cerrar los ojos al cambiar el paño de agua de la cabeza de la niña mayor el se puso e pie y la tomo por el brazo…

"Kagome… estas demasiado cansada debes dormir o tu también enfermeras…"

Kagome le miro con el cansancio plasmado en su rostro…

"Pero Inuyasha…"

"Tu también debes descansar y estar saludable o no podrás ayudar!"

Kagome volteo a ver a la niñas aun dudosa… el mismo estaba sorprendido que continuaran con vida estaban muy pálidas y débiles… por suerte una de las cuidadoras de la niñas le ayudo…

"No se preocupe Miko-sama nosotras cuidaremos de ellas… usted debe descansar…"

Kagome asintió y se dejo levantar por el y llevar a su habitación… tan solo se acostó en el futan quedo dormida… el le miro preocupado unos momentos mas… finalmente decidió dormir junto a ella sentándose al lado del Futon apoyando su espalda a la pared y descansar… un poco… ya que presentía que el día de mañana sería muy largo…

Xxxxx

Durante los siguientes tres días Kagome se encargo de aconsejar y atender a la mayoría de aldeanos posible, y para el tercer día ya había una gran mejoría en las aldea, al finalizar una semana competa habían aldeanos completamente sanados con las hiervas que ella había combinado para tratar la enfermedad…

Pero es que había algo en Kagome… solamente la presencia de ella parecía hacer que mejoraran… el supuso que podía ser por su poder espiritual… y quería saber si era posible que a parte de purificar Youki seria posible que pudiera ayudar a purificar una enfermedad… no le sorprendería que Kagome fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa después de todo sus poderes eran muy grandes…

Diez días después de su llegada ya era la menor parte de los aldeanos que se encontraban enfermos mientras el resto se encontraba saludable, y quince días después de su llegada regresaron cada uno de los soldados a sus hogares porque las batallas habían terminado y ellos triunfaron…

El ultimo día se sorprendió porque los aldeanos le llamaron Inuyasha-san… eso nunca había sucedió pero se encontraban todos tan agradecidos con Kagome que no le pareció tan _tan_ sorprendente… cuando venían de vuelta ya en dirección a la aldea de Kikyo al día siguiente Sesshomaru se aprecio frente a ellos… mirándole a el como si fuera un total inútil y luego mirando a Kagome… de forma diferente… con… respeto? Naaaa Sesshomaru no sentía respeto por nadie…

Sesshomaru entones ofreció a Kagome varias telas hermosas… y que por lo visto eran muy costosas… las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron y le agradeció a Sesshomaru tomándolas y luego Sesshomaru ofreció una caja abriéndola… estaba llena de oro…

"Sesshomaru-san… no no podemos aceptar esto…"

El sintió que explotaría de fura cuando Sesshomaru no corrigió a Kagome… el era Sesshomaru-sama… era Kagome…

'_Maldito… te odio…'_

Si… también lo odiaba por esta razón… el maldito de Sesshomaru tenía sus tierras… un castillo… tenía todo lo que su padre le heredo… tenia este tipo de cosas para dar a cualquier mujer… y el… él no tenía nada… no podía darle este tipo de cosas a Kagome… sus orejas bajaron y se sintió deprimido… no… nunca podría ser suficiente para Kagome… era mejor… que nunca recordara…

Finalmente insulto a Sesshomaru como era de costumbre y subió a Kagome a su espalda junto con las cosas corriendo de regreso… no quería permanecer más tiempo en presencia de Sesshomaru… él era un Youkai de sangre pura… era más fuerte que el… tenía mucho más que el… era… respetado… él como Hanyou jamás seria respetado y su algún día alguien se enteraba de que Kagome estaba con el… no quería ni pensarlo…

Xxxxxx

Esa noche no podía _conversar_ con Kagome… se sentía demasiado inferior en este momento… y al día siguiente seria luna nueva… tenían que apresurarse a llegar a la aldea cuanto antes… después de todo el era solamente un Hanyou débil que no iba a ser capaz de proteger a Kagome el día siguiente…

Le dio su Haori a Kagome y se oculto entre los arboles observándole triste desde lejos… pero era lo mejor… tenía que alejarse de ella lo mas que podía… porque el… no al merecía…

Y como Kikyo le había dicho… Kagome tenía una segunda oportunidad ahora… el no debía tomar eso de ella…

Xxxxx

Finalmente a momentos antes del amanecer logro ver la aldea… solamente un poco mas… volteo a ver el cielo notando que ya estaba oscureciendo… demasiado rápido para su gusto… se detuvo mirando la aldea… no podía de ninguna manera llegar así… debería de dejar a Kagome acá…

"Inuyasha sucede algo?"

El miro el rostro dolido y preocupado de la muchacha… sabía que estaba molesta con el porque había vuelto a alejarse de ella… pero no era su culpa y además el hacia esto para protegerla…

"No… si quieres adelántate Kagome... te veré mañana…"

Se volteo sintiéndose nervioso… tenía que alejarse de la aldea y Kagome ahora si no quería que… se detuvo cuando sintió a Kagome tomando la manga de su Haori…

"Inuyasha porque estas tan molesto? Es por algo que hice? Por Sesshomaru?"

Su vos sonaba tan dolida… sintió su corazón doler… era un completo idiota… no podía hacer nada bien… solamente la lastimaba… volteo a verla… preocupado…

"No no es eso…"

Kagome le miro acusadoramente…

"Si es por eso…"

El evito mirarla moviéndose su pie desesperado… tenía que alejarse de ella ahora y no sabía como convencerla… estaba oscureciendo…

"No… y si quieres hablamos mañana… ahora…"

Retrocedo alejándose de ella pero Kagome le siguió y volvió a sujetar su Haori…

"Porque no quieres mirarme? Porque no quieres hablar conmigo?"

Le miro… tenía su rostro completamente obstinado… estaba molesta y no lo dejaría Inuyasha… y si no se marchaba ahora… como ahora mismo ella le vería transformase… necesitaba decirle algo… lo que sea para que lo dejara marchar… se volteo haciendo que soltara su Haori una vez mas y dijo lo único que se le ocurrió podía decirle para que se molestara mas y fuera corriendo a la aldea…

"Porque eres una perra loca ahora vete a la aldea…"

El esperaba que ella le gritara y corriera hacia la aldea pero en lugar de eso le escucho dar un sollozo y percibió muy levemente le olor a sal de lagrimas… sabía que estaba a punto de perder todos sus poderes… se volteo hacia ella y vio las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas sintiéndose el peor idiota del mundo…

Sin poder evitarlo se acerco a ella abrazándola apretándola contra el… porque la lastimaba si él la amaba tanto? Porque no podía hacer nada bien… era un completo fracaso…

Le apretó con fuerza contra el suspirando… su Youki pulso y luego… desapareció… odiaba su transformación… se sentía al mismo tiempo sordo… casi ciego… no podía oler casi nada… y de inmediato sintió el frio llegar a el… sus pies podían sentir la tierra bajo estos… y sabia que caminar hacia cualquier lugar le lastimaría ahora… odiaba ser humano…

"Kagome…"

Kagome se separo lentamente de el y le miro… vio como se sorprendió… sintió leves deseos de reírse al verle mirando a la cima de su cabeza… Kagome buscaba sus orejas… luego ella miro más arriba… al cielo y supo que ella sabía que era luna nueva de inmediato… suspiro y recogió las cosas que Sesshomaru el dio a Kagome… sabia done había una cueva donde podían pasar la noche…

"Busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche…"

Kagome le siguió bastante de cerca y el maldijo una y otra vez en su mente por casi no poder ver nada… finalmente la encontró y ya tenía las cosas listas para hacer una fogata… la prendió y Kagome llego a entrarse a su lado… el la miro unos instante y ella abrió mas su ojos como sorprendida una vez más… el entonces evito su mirada…

"Inuyasha… eres… humano?"

El asintió…

"Esto me sucede en las lunas nuevas…"

Volteo a verla notándola confundida y pensativa… y supo que tenía que asegurarse de que ella supiera que nadie sabría… era extraño pedirle por segunda vez que guardara su secreto…

"Es un secreto que los Hanyou asesinan para mantener…"

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par… mirándole… asustada…

"Entonces vas a matarme?"

El le miro sorprendido… como podía Kagome pensar eso? El jamás nunca de ninguna manera seria capaz de lastimarla…

"Claro que no perra tonta tu siempre has sabido… solo… no le digas a nadie…"

Kagome asintió… pero esto le hizo sentir mal… es posible que ella no fuera consciente de cuanto la amaba pero de eso a que pensara que el podía lastimarla… no… no podía permitirle pensar eso…

"Acaso pensaste… que yo podría hacerte daño?"

Kagome volteo a verle como sorprendida…

"No realmente… pero por como lo dijiste…"

El la miro fijamente… las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron y entonces el evito mirarla… Kagome se sentía nerviosa por verlo así… se rio en su mente… Kagome no se sentía nerviosa con el como Hanyou sino con el como humano…

Volteó a ver el fuego y en ese momento noto que su cadera se sentía un poco incomoda con Tetsaiga aun en su obi… le saco y coloco en el suelo apoyándole en sui hombro… dedicándose a mirar el fuego en la fogata…

"Inuyasha… porque eres pesado conmigo?"

El volteo a verla notándola… nerviosa…

"Porque no debes de acercarte más a mí."

"Porque?"

"Porque soy un Hanyou…"

Kagome le miro interrogante acercándose un poco más a él haciendo que su rodilla tuviera contacto con la de el…

"Pero eso no tiene nada de malo…"

Sintió que su estomago se revolvió y no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente…

"Siempre igual…"

Sin importar que Kagome no recordara nada sobre el… ella continuaba siendo igual… no le importaba que fuera un Hanyou… y mirándola ahí tan cerca de el… llevo su mano hacia su mejillas sintiendo su piel sabe y cálida… quería… quería abrazarla… quería besarla… las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron y ella entreabrió sus labios el n pudo haber percibido eso mas que como una invitación… no pudo resistirlo y se acerco a ella juntando sus labios con los suyos…

No podía olerla ni escucharla pero al menos podía sentirla igual… si no es que un poco mas siendo humano… Kagome correspondió a su beso despacio pero finalmente se alejo de el… entonces vito mirarle dirigiendo su mirada al fuego…

El evito mirarla también dirigiendo sui vista al fuego… porque era tan impulsivo como humano? Siempre hacia cosas y le decía cosas a Kagome que no debía en la luna nueva…

"E… etto Inuyasha… quería pedirte algo…"

El se sorprendió porque Kagome no estuviera molesta y ahora porque le pidiera algo… el sabia que haría lo que fuera por ella…

Evito mirarlo llevando su mirada hacia sus manos…

"Yo… cuando viene a buscarte aquella mañana que te encontrara con Sesshomaru… yo quería pedirte algo…"

Ella le miro aun con las mejillas sonrojadas… el no podía dejar de verla… se veía tan hermosa…

"Yo… yo quiero que me ayudes a recordar…"

Primero sintió una inmensa felicidad… Kagome quería recordar… seguramente recordaba alguno de sus besos y el acababa de ayudarla… se sintió entonces asustado porque si ella recordaba entonces su futuro se echaría a perder… el no podía ayudarla a eso… pero Kagome se lo estaba pidiendo… sintió tanto dolor y tanta confusión… no… tenía que negárselo… n podía… todo menos eso…

"Keh! Ya te he dicho que…"

Kagome se acerco a el repentinamente colocando su mano en su hombro…

"Inuyasha pero yo quiero recordar! Kikyo se molesto mucho cuando le pedí que me ayudara por eso se que solo puedo pedírtelo a ti! Ayúdame a recordar! Quiero saber que es lo que no puedo recordar! Me ayudaras?"

Ella se lo estaba pidiendo de forma determinada y con las mejillas sonrojadas… estando tan cerca… con su mano en su hombro… sintió su corazón calentarse y supo que no podía negarle nada si se lo pedía así…

"Kagome… yo haría lo que fuera por ti…"

Kagome le miro son las mejillas mas sonrojadas… el aparto a Tetsaiga y se volteo hacia ella… respondería sus preguntas…

"Que es lo primero que quieres saber…"

Kagome se sonrojo aun mas y el vio como sorprendentemente su rostro se sonrojaba un poco mas…

"Quiero saber que es lo que no recuerdo de nosotros…"

El sabia a lo que se refería… y sabia como podía ayudarle a recordar… además… quería besarla de nuevo… había esperado tanto tiempo para besarla de nuevo y ahora sentía que no podría parar… y el que se había esforzado tanto por mantener su distancia con ella… pero es que como humano era débil…

Llevo su mano a su mejilla nuevamente y Kagome se acerco a el también besándolo de nuevo… Kagome entonces volvió a llevar su mano hacia su hombro y otra su pecho… Kagome estaba tocándolo de nuevo y eso le hacía sentir erizo de nuevo… había estado tan deprimido… la había extrañado tanto… el o pudo resistirlo más y llevo su otra mano a su cintura acercándola a el…

Sin poder resistirlo dejo de besarla de forma lenta y suave pero en lugar de eso lo hizo de una forma mas profunda y apasionada… y para su sorpresa Kagome le correspondió besándolo de la misma manera… gimiendo suavemente y apretándose contra el…

"Kagome…"

Le recostó entonces en la cueva y gimió al sentir su cuerpo debajo del suyo… la deseaba… quería mas de ella… jamás podría tener suficiente de Kagome… pero as que esto… quería que volviera a abrazarlo a pasar sus manos pos su cabello mientras le apoyaba su rostro en su pecho… que escucharla decir su nombre de esa manera especial de nuevo… quería que le dijera que lo amaba de nuevo… la quería de vuelta… la necesitaba…

Llevo sus besos de sus labios a su mejilla y luego a su cuello apartando su Kosode también besando su hombro… quería sentir su piel contra la suya… quería sentir que estaba tan cerca de ella como nunca había estado de cerca con ningún otro ser en su vida… quería estar dentro de ella de nuevo…

Kagome se arqueo contra él y el simplemente continuó besando su piel sabiendo que como humano podía deleitarse igualmente de su sabor… pero a pesar de ser humano si podía sentirlo… levemente… Kagome entonces hizo algo que le sorprendió llevo su mano entre sus cuerpo y sujeto su excitación… él se detuvo en ese instante…

"Inuyasha tu espada…"

El se separo un poco de ella y Kagome miro entre ellos… en ese momento al ver la sorpresa y confusión en Kagome fue consciente de que Kagome no recordaba…

Se alejo de ella sentándose del otro lado de la cueva sintiéndose furioso con el mismo… avergonzado… nervioso… y aun excitado…

Odiaba esto… odiaba que Kagome no lo recordaba… odiaba que no pudieran estar juntos… esto era una tortura… porque? Porque alguien le enviaba a Kagome… que era todo para el… que le hacia sentir como nunca nadie le hizo sentir e hizo cosas por el que nunca nadie había hecho por el… y luego se la quitaban de esta manera… el recordaba… y ella no… esto era una tortura…

"Inuyasha…"

"Duérmete Kagome…"

Supo que su respuesta fue grosera pero no podía evitarlo… no quería que hablaran ahora… solamente quería maldecirse a el mismo y quien sea que le había quitado a Kagome… a Tsubaki y Kikyo… las dos… las odiaba tanto…

Xxxxxx

Kagome había regresado a la aldea al día siguiente con lo que Sesshomaru le había dado y Kikyo parecía feliz con le hecho de que estuviera de vuelta y que hubiera ayudado… la maldita pareció especialmente feliz al escuchar a Kagome decirle que creía que el estaba enojado con ella… la odiaba… y aunque fuera de lejos las espiaría…

Kagome luego fue a recolectar hiervas… al terminar comenzó a buscarlo mirando a un lado y otro… el supo que si no llegaba empezaría a llamarlo… y no quería eso así que salió de entre los arboles y comenzó a caminar hacia ella…

Kagome le sonrió abiertamente de inmediato y el sintió su corazón doler… Kagome estaba volviendo a hacer justamente lo mismo…

"No deberías de haber venido perra…"

Ella simplemente continuo sonriéndole y el evito mirarla... dirigiendo su mirada hacia la aldea…

"Inuyasha… Quiero asegurarme que recuerdes tu promesa…"

El le miro … ofendido… enfadado… promesa? Que promesa…

"Que promesa?"

Ella le miro determinada…

"La de que me ayudaras a recordar…"

El le gruño maldiciéndose a si mimo y a su debilidad humana… aunque… sabia que probablemente respecto a Kagome si se lo pidiera cuando el era humano a y no importaría… el la amaba en ambas formas… pero no quería… no quería hacerlo… arruinaría su vida…

"Quiero que vayamos en busca de respuestas…"

El se puso se pie…

"No… no iremos en busca de respuestas…"

Kagome le miro enfadada…

"Me mentirse entonces…"

El le miro enfadado…

"Claro que no perra estúpida… iré yo… yo… solo."

Kagome se puso de pie y se acerco a el… el se tenso pero dejo que ella abrazara su brazos derecho… a pesar de eso el evito mirarla… no… si continuaba así el terminaría abrazándola de nuevo y luego…

"Cuando partirás?"

"Ahora mismo…"

"Cuando regresaras?"

La miro entonces... se veía levemente preocupada…

"Cuando obtenga alguna respuesta…"

Kagome asintió y el comenzó a halar de su brazo suavemente para que lo soltara…

"Inuyasha…"

El volteo a verle… ya no molesto… sino mas buen preocupado… no podía evitar sentirse preocupado de dejarla... la extrañaría tanto…

"Bésame…"

El le miro asustado abriendo sus ojos aun mas y sus labios de la misma manera… Kagome estaba pidiéndole que hiciera que?

"Que… que que dijiste?"

Ella simplemente le sonrió suavemente…

"Que quiero que me beses ahora y cuando regreses también…"

El le miro aun sorprendido… ella aprovecho la oportunidad para abrazarlo enredando sus manos en su cintura acercando su cuerpo al de el… el suspiro dándose por vencido… sentir su cuerpo tan cerca… sentir a Kagome abrazándolo de nuevo… la necesitaba… no podía evitarlo… enredo entonces el también sus brazos alrededor de su figura acercando su nariz a su cabello respirando profundamente… amaba su aroma…

"Kagome…"

Murmuro su nombre y Kagome le apretó un poco más…

Se alejo un poco de ella mirándola… sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y podía escuchar su corazón latiendo rápidamente… el de él también latía fuertemente y sabia que mirarla así… tenerla así en sus brazos era algo de lo que jamás podría cansar que y que necesitaría día a día…

Despacio se acerco a ella y rozo sus labios con los suyos llevando sus manos hacia su cintura apretándola más contra el… Kagome le abrazo con más fuerza y se acerco a él entreabriendo sus labios y cerrando sus ojos… el junto sus labios con los de ella besándola… despacio… lentamente… repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente… te amo… Kagome… tres palaras…

No supo cuanto tiempo la beso… para el no pareció suficiente peor cuando se separaron los labios de Kagome estaba muy rojos y sus ojos brillosos… y Kagome le veía… feliz… su mirada era similar a la de antes… era como si ella estuviera empezando a quererlo de nuevo…

El entonces supo que si seguía mirándola ahí de esa manera podía perder el control así que se volteó y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía… buscaría a Hoshiomi y Tsukiomi… y si ellos no tenían respuestas buscaría a Myoga… y si ellos no las tenían… se vería obligado a buscar a Sesshomaru… pero haría lo que fuera por Kagome…

_**Jueves 27 de diciembre de 2012**_

Holaaaa xD Weno weno primero que nada muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias por sus lindos súper reviews xD

Segundo pues fíjense que he estado leyendo manga súper cute y así kawai xD Kimi no todoke y también kyo koi wo hajimemasu xD y también

Soahkawai-san!

Ella me recomendó kamisama hajimemashita xD asi que lo estoy bajando xD

PD Ya mire todo el anime de 13 episodios y esta súper Kawai!

Ohhhh también vi el anime y tengo que leer el manga de… Inu x boku ss xD pero por mas lindos y sexys que sean esos niños nadie es como Inuyasha xD

Weno weno este cap me quedo un poco larguito… el próximo cap será solo de Inuyasha en su aventura para cumplir su promesa a Kagome y buscar una forma de que recuerde gracias a

KgomeCaptor-San!

xD

Solamente me falta corregir algunas palabras y volver a leer el cap pero está prácticamente terminado… el próximo cap si tendrá acción… no sé si mucha porque les dije que me cuesta pero ya veremos…

Weno weno quería decirles que ayer me dormir a las 2 de la mañana porque no podía dejar de escribir el cap 31… con mucho mucho drama les diré pero… estoy pensando que es muy pronto aun… jijijiji… así que dejare esa parte en suspenso aun… talvez podría haber un poco de lemon antes de tanta amargura xD creo que eso ocurrirá en el cap 33… les daremos otro cap juntos a Inuyasha y Kagome…

Weno weno muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por sus lindos y fabulosos reviews xD ayer estaba leyendo me perteneces y me he dado cuenta que en estas épocas siempre he escrito mas xD jijiji

Y además ayer fui a ver Breaking dawn part 2 otra vez y baje A thousand years una canción taaaaaan sweet que no podía dejar de escribir xD jijijiji

Weno weno Gambateeeeeee!

Merii Kurisumasu!

Espero que hayan pasado una súper linda navidad y tengan un prospero año nuevo lleno de bendiciones y prosperidad xD

xoxo

Lov u guys thank uuuu xD


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Xxxxxx

Al anochecer llego a un rio acercándose a este a beber un poco de agua… se sentó un momento mirando el cielo… las estrellas…

Si Kagome estuviera aquí diría que es hermoso…

Llevo su mano a sus labios sintiendo su corazón latir un poco más rápidamente… recordando…

Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr nuevamente… tenía que llegar donde Hoshiomi y Tsukiomi lo más rápido que pudiera… era necesario que Kagome recordara y sin quererlo… el ya se encontraba deseando con todo su corazón que Kagome recordara…

"Kagome…"

Xxxxxx

Dos días corriendo en línea recta le había llevado nuevamente a la montaña… era el atardecer el segundo día… abrió sus ojos de par en par al llegar a la aldea… inmediatamente se percibió que algo andaba mal… Shouki le rodeaba… como era eso posible si Tsukiomi era una poderosa Miko que mantenía el lugar libre de Youkai… camino despacio hacia la ladea y un niño con su hermana corrían en su dirección…

"Ahhhh un Youkai!"

Inuyasha detuvo a la muchacha… ella le miro petrificada…

"No voy a lastimarte onna… que sucede en la aldea?"

La mujer le miro aterrorizada…

"Hoshiomi-sama ha perdido el control y está destruyendo la aldea… Tsukiomi-sama no lo está deteniendo…"

El volteo a ver notando entonces el fuerte Youki de Hoshiomi… algo había sucedido… asintió y comenzó a correr hacia la aldea llevando su mano hacia Tetsaiga… tenía que investigar… no podía permitir que Hoshiomi y Tsukiomi murieran… después de todo gracias a ellos era que él estaba con Kagome… gracias a ellos había reunido el valor para aceptar sus sentimientos y los de Kagome… Tsukiomi era quien los había unido con el ritual humano…

Al llevar y ver a Hoshiomi casi como un Youkai descontrolado sosteniendo una alabarda de la cual hasta el podía percibir la gran cantidad de Youki… frunció el ceño buscando a Tsukiomi sin encontrarla…

"Oe! Hosiomi!"

Hoshiomi dejo de partir la cabaña que se encontraba atacando y volteo a verlo… para su sorpresa el Youkai lo reconoció…

"ohhhh… Inuyasha… pero si eres tu… Mira! Lo fuerte que me he vuelto! Deberías buscar al mismo Youkai para que te de un arma tan poderosa como la mía… y así podrás cuidar a tu miko…"

Inuyasha miro a sus alrededores… no… la aldea estaba casi completamente destruida… y todo esta Shouki cerca… este no era un lugar en el que los humanos pudieran estar… y menos un lugar en el que una Miko se sentiría a gusto…

"Hoshiomi… deja esa alabarda… esta esparciendo Shouki por toda la aldea…"

Hoshiomi entonces le vio molesto…

"Tienes envidia de mi alabarda? Esta es la grandiosa Alabarda Ken-Kon… es la más fuerte en todo el mundo…"

"Pero está contaminada que no lo ves? Donde esta Tsukiomi…"

Hoshiomi se lanzo contra el… el saco a Tetsaiga y evito el ataque…

"Que quieres con mi Tsukiomi!?"

"Quiero saber que putas te paso!"

"Soy invencible!"

Inuyasha se rio sujetando a Tetsaiga firmemente…

"Pues entonces veamos si es verdad…"

Y así se lanzo contra Hoshiomi quien esquivo su ataque sin problema… contrarrestándolo… la alabarda contra su espalda y el sintió el ardor… era como si tuviera veneno de la gran cantidad de Shouki que emanaba… no tenía idea donde Hoshiomi pudo conseguir tal arma en presencia de Tsukiomi…

Se volteo hacia él y con dificultad pudo percibir el olor del viento… a pesar de todo el Shouki que les rodeaba… tenía que usar ese ataque especial de Tetsaiga para dispersar toda esta energía maligna o no lo dejaría respirar a gusto…

Se preparo concentrándose esquivando con éxito dos ataques más y luego cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo…

"Inuyasha-san!"

Se volteo un instante viendo a Tsukiomi corriendo hacia ellos… el instante en el que se distrajo Hoshiomi lo ataco cortando su hombro izquierdo de una manera bastante profunda…

Gruño y se alejo de Hoshiomi gruñéndole… Hoshiomi estúpido… estaba poseído por esa alabarda…

"Inuyasha-san! Por favor! Quítele la alabarda!"

"Keh! Ya lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera tanto Shouki aquí!"

Gruño y le lanzo al ataque nuevamente tratando de herir uno de los brazos de Hoshiomi sin lograrlo… gruño y decidió volver a concentrarse en el olor de viento… solamente ese ataque lo salvaría… tanto Shouki lo estaba mareando y el ardor en su espalda y hombro estaba aumentando… necesitaba terminar esta pelea ahora mismo…

Entonces Hoshiomi venia hacia el directamente… se concentro… y lo logro…

"Tetsaiga!"

El ataque funciono… el Shouki se esparció y Hoshiomi no pudo esquivarle por completo… su brazo derecho fue lastimado haciendo que soltara la alabarda…

El Youkai grito y se dirigía hacia esta cuando Tsukiomi la tomo envolviéndole en un manta con un aroma dulce… Hoshiomi le gruño a la Miko y se lanzo hacia ella… el se lanzo hacia Hosiomi haciéndole retroceder…

"Reacciona! Es Tsukiomi estúpido!"

Hoshiomi entonces le vio furioso gruñéndole… luz les rodeo y todo se volvió negro…

Xxxxxx

Abrió los ojos despacio mirando el techo de una cabaña… frunció el seño y al intentar levantarse sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro izquierdo… gruño y para su sorpresa una mujer estaba ahí… una niña…

Ella le miro con las mejilla sonrojadas y salió corriendo… estaba llevando atuendos de miko… tal vez…

Trato de recordar… no… lo último que recordaba era a Hoshiomi gruñéndole descontrolado y luego luz…

"Inuyasha-san…"

Inuyasha volteo a ver encontrando a Tsukiomi sonriéndole en la puerta…

"Tsukiomi-san…"

Ella se acerco a él llevando sus mano hacia su hombro… en ese momento notro que no tenia puesto su Haori no Kosode y estaba cubierto por vendajes…

"Lo siento tanto… las heridas son profundar y estaban llenas de Shouki… he usado casi todo mi poder para regresar a Hoshiomi a la normalidad y para sellas la urna en la que he dejado la Alabarda en este momento…"

El asintió…

"No está Kagome-sama contigo?"

Inuyasha gruño y se sentó tomando a Tetsaiga… se sentía mejor de tener su espada cerca…

"Por ese motivo venia a buscarles… aunque pienso ahora que haberla traído hubiera sido de gran ayuda… sus poderes se han incrementado bastante…"

Tsukiomi le sonrió…

"Me alegra…"

Inuyasha suspiro…

"Pero una miko… Tsubaki… trato de ponerle una maldición a Kagome… Kikyo dijo que la maldición se llama Bakishi…"

Cuando vio la expresión aterrada en el rostro de Tsukiomi supo que realmente se trataba de algo grave…

"Kami-sama! Pero dijo que Kagome-san se encontraba bien?"

Inuyasha asintió…

"Si… ella… solamente perdió su memoria…"

Tsukiomi le miro sorprendía… volteo sui mirada hacia el Haori y Kosode que se encontraban doblados al lado del Futon en que se encontraba Inuyasha… se los entrego y le miro aun sorprendida…

"Realmente supe que Kagome-san era una miko muy fuerte… pero para solamente haber perdido su memoria cuando alguien realizo el bakishi en ella…"

Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente…

"Entonces… me imagino que buscabas una manera de hacerla recordar…"

Inuyasha asintió… Tsubaki le miro seria…

"Inuyasha-san… bakishi es una maldición que destruye el alama de la perdona… el lazo entre compañeros es hecho a través del alma… probablemente la mujer que realizo la maldición no fue lo suficientemente fuerte… y el alama de Kagome-san es demasiado grande y fuerte como para ser destruida fácilmente… pero si la unión ya había sido efectuada hasta su alma, Inuyasha-san pudo haber sido destruida…"

Inuyasha le miro sorprendido… eso no lo había pensado… y era verdad… Inuyasha asintió volteando a ver la lámpara de aceite que estaba a su lado… no había pensado que el también pudo haber muerto con Kagome… bueno si ella realmente hubiera perdido su alama hubiera sido lo mejor… morir con ella…

"En este caso, a través de esa unión podría ella recordar Inuyasha-san…"

Inuyasha le miro tratando de comprender…y cuando lo hizo sus mejillas se sonrojaron y evito mirarla… Tsukiomi le sonrió y se puso de pie…

"Puede descansar acá Inuyasha-san… un día a pasado, creo que con un día mas podrá viajar de vuelta a Kagome-san…"

Tsukiomi camino hacia la puerta y luego volteo a verle… el le miro atento… y entonces lo percibió sal de lagrimas…

Tsukiomi realizo una reverencia en su dirección…

"Muchas gracias Inuyasha-san… sin usted, hubiera perdido a Hoshiomi… jamás podremos pagar tal favor…"

Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"No… no hay problema no hay de que…"

Ella le sonrió y una lagrima cayo de su mejilla la pido… la miko se volteo y retiro…

Inuyasha miro sus manos sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho… una miko… había hecho una reverencia hacia el…

Xxxxxx

Realizo una reverencia despidiéndose de Hoshiomi y Tsukiomi… quien abrazados se despedían de él en la cima del templo junto con las dos aprendices de Miko… un día mas había permanecido en el lugar… aun sentía el ardor de las heridas en su hombro y espalda… pero quería regresar hacia Kagome lo más pronto necesario… y para ello necesitaba ver a Myoga primero…

Corrió entonces en dirección del hogar de Totousai…

Tenía que hablar con esa pulga…

Xxxxx

Al llegar a la montaña Totousai no se encontraba… pero la vaca y Myoga descansando en esta si…

"Oe! Myoga!"

"Inuyasha-sama!"

Myoga brinco de la vaca a su mejilla absorbiendo un poco de su sangre… el golpeo como siempre a la pulga y Myoga comenzó a reírse de esa manera levemente pervertida mirándole de _esa_ manera…

"Inuyasha-sama… por fin ya creció… jijijiji me alegra que sea Kagome-sama…"

Inuyasha miro a la pulga molesto…

"Oe… he venido a preguntarte algo importante…"

Inuyasha se sentó cruzando las piernas sosteniendo a la pulga en la palma de su mano aun un poco molesto…

"Si Inuyasha-sama…"

Inuyasha sintió su rostro arder…

"Puedes accesar a memorias… a través de la marca?"

Myoga se rio pervertidamente un rato y luego de golpearlo un par de veces le conto lo que había sucedido… por suerte para la pulga lucia ahora más preocupado que pervertido…

"Lo que Tsukomi-sama dijo es verdad Inuyasha-sama… es probable que usted también muriera ante tal maldición… es una de las más temidas…"

"Keh! Yo nunca había escuchado de tal cosa…"

Myoga suspiro…

"A pesar de todo Inuyasha-sama viendo que la Miko tiene razón… a través de ese lazo podría hacer que Kagome-sama recupere la memoria… solamente debe marcarla de nuevo…"

Inuyasha entonces miro la pulga sonrojado… por el bien de el mismo Myoga se mantuvo callado… finalmente pensó que había obtenido las respuestas que necesitaba… se puso de pie y dejo a Myoga caer al suelo…

"Es todo lo que quería preguntarte… nos vemos…"

Y así comenzó a correr de vuelta a la aldea… de vuelta… a Kagome…

Xxxxx

Kagome suspiro saliendo de la cascada comenzando a colocarse su Yukata y Hakama… en el momento sintió a alguien observándola… se volteo a sintió un Youki pequeño… no le gusto... como su arco y flecha y apunto… el Youki desapareció… frunció el ceño y continuo9 en la tarea de vestirse… una semana… hoy era al día en que se cumplía una semana e Inuyasha no había regresado aun… estaba comenzando a preguntarse si se había marchado y ya no regresaría… suspiro y se volteo avanzando hacia la aldea…

Xxxxx

El Youkai serpiente miro desde su escondite entre los arboles a la Miko… si… estaba seguro de que tenia la perla con ella… él había sentido la presencia de la perla en varias ocasiones… pero a diferencia de la mujer ciempiés el siempre había esperado su oportunidad en la distancia… observando y planeando así es como debían de hacerse las cosas…

Cuando la Miko pareció percibirse de su presencia se oculto en la pequeña cueva que estaba cerca… lo último que le faltaba era que la Miko lo purificaba mientras aun tenia esta miserable cantidad de poder… a diferencia de los otros Youkai el era consciente de que era débil… pero con aquel humano moribundo y los otro Youkai podría lograrlo… conseguir tener el poder suficiente como para matar a esa Miko y quedarse con la perla… ya era hora…

Xxxxx

Inuyasha miro la cabaña sintiéndose nervioso… sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer para que Kagome recordara… tenía que volver a marcarla… sintió sus mejillas arder… no sabía si quiera como podría decírselo pero estaba seguro de que la muchacha esperaría respuestas por parte de el… suspiro y se acerco a la cabaña… Kikyo y Kaede estaban dormidas… Kagome también…

"Kagome…"

Suspiro su nombre y Kagome se revolvió en su Futon…

"Kagome…"

Kagome entonces se revolvió más…

"Kagome…"

Kagome se sentó entonces y para su sorpresa casi de inmediato le noto en la puerta de la cabaña… Kagome le sonrió aun medio dormida y se puso de pie avanzando hacia el solamente con su Yukata… de inmediato lo abrazo y el correspondió a su abrazo… entonces lo recordó… a Kagome mirándole con los ojos brillante y las mejillas sonrojadas…

_"Que quiero que me beses ahora y cuando regreses también…"_

Kagome estaba esperando un beso entonces… retrocedió dos pasos y le tomo por la cintura levantándola para que sus pies humanos no se maltrataran en el suelo…

Kagome le miro entonces feliz…

"Inuyasha… okaeri nasai…"

Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y felicidad llenarle… si… siempre había querido que alguien le dijera esas palabras… y quien más que Kagome para darle la bienvenida a casa? Cuando ella… ella era su hogar… le sonrió abiertamente…

"Tadaima…"

Kagome le sonrió abiertamente y el no puso evitarlo la cargo en sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia la cabaña…

Al llegar encendió la fogata y Kagome se lanzo sobre el abrazándolo…

"Inuyasha te extrañe mucho mucho mucho!"

El la abrazo apretándola entre sus brazos…

"Kagome…"

Kagome se separo entonces mirándolo feliz… entonces su rostro cambio…

"Inuyasha…"

Llevo sus manos hacia su Haori y Kosode moviéndolo… descubriendo su hombro y mirándole asustada…

"Estas lastimado…"

El asintió…

"Si tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con la alabarda Ken-Kon… al parecer la última creación de Kaijimbo… que estuvo todo este tiempo poseyendo a Hoshiomi…"

Kagome le miro interrogante…

El le sonrió abiertamente llevando mi mano hacia su mejilla… era verdad… Kagome no recordaba nada de eso…

"Inuyasha…"

"Todo está bien Kagome…"

Ella le sonrió pero aun parecía preocupada… llevo su mano hacia su hombro y el sintió… calidez…

"La herida no sanara si no purifico el Shouki…"

El simplemente cerró los ojos relajándose… esto era algo que Kagome podía hacer…

Una vez que Kagome termino él le miro tranquilo…

"Arigato…"

Kagome asintió y le miro aun… preocupada…

"Aun siento Shouki…"

Inuyasha sintió y se volteo… Kagome hizo una exclamación de sorpresa quitando su Kosode y Haori… él les aparto colocándoles frente a él… y momento después sintió calidez en toda su espalda…

Al terminar Kagome se apoyo contra el…

"Inuyasha… contigo siempre… me siento feliz…"

El se volteo hacia ella y Kagome le miro con las mejillas sonrojadas…

"Te extrañe tanto… quería verte… quería tocar tus orejas… tu mano… quería que me abrazaras y que…"

Kagome evito mirarle con sus mejillas sonrojadas…

"Que me besaras… cuando estoy contigo me siento… feliz… nerviosa… y a veces… mi cuerpo se siente extraño…"

Kagome llevo su mano hacia la de el sujetándola y luego clavo su mirada en la suya…

"Me gustan tus ojos… tu cabello… tu voz… siento que si no estás conmigo estoy… sola… triste… vacía… y si estás aquí me siento feliz… siento que estoy salvo… que todo está bien… como se llama Inuyasha? Como se llama este sentimiento?"

Inuyasha le miro completamente conmovido… Kagome se veía confundida pero a la misma vez tan tierna… se acerco a ella sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos…

"Yo siento lo mismo y mas por ti Kagome… eres todo para mi… este sentimiento se llama… amor…"

Kagome le miro sorprendida… al ver como sus labios se entreabrían no pudo resistirlo y el cerro el espacio entre ellos juntando sus labios con los suyos besándola despacio…

Sintió que estaba completamente en el cielo… se separo de Kagome y ella le sonrió abiertamente…

"Qué bueno que es por ti que siento eso Inuyasha…"

Él le miro simplemente hipnotizado pasando tantos días sin verla que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima… Kagome le miro entonces con esos ojos brillantes…

"Y que hiciste Inuyasha? Como te fue? Cuéntame de tu batalla…"

El respiro hondo… y comenzó su relato detallado de los eventos que habían sucedido en estos últimos siete días con el… Kagome le miro atenta… nunca nadie le había escuchado a el de una manera tan atenta… y se sentía igualmente feliz… de que era por Kagome por quien sentía estas cosas…

"Entonces… al final… que es eso? Marcarme?"

Inuyasha asintió…

"Tengo que volver marcar tu cuello…"

Kagome llevo su mano hacia la marca y se inmediato alejo su mano mirando el piso de la cabaña…

"Cuando toco ese lugar mi cuerpo se siente extraño… mis pechos se sienten extraños y ahí…"

Kagome le miro con su rostro graciosamente coloreado de color rosa…

"También cuando me besaste la otra noche en la cueva… me sentí así…"

Inuyasha asintió…

"Yo también me siento así…"

"Y tengo que sentirme así para que me marques?"

Inuyasha le miro sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban tanto como las de ella y que su corazón latía un poco más rápido…

"Si…"

"Está bien entonces… porque es contigo…"

Kagome le sonrió abiertamente y se acerco a el abrazándolo… el también la abrazo y para su sorpresa Kagome busco besarlo… el correspondió a su beso… murmurando su nombre…

"Kagome…"

_**Martes 1 de enero de 2013**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa feliz año nuevo!

Jijijiji es la primera vez que escribo una fecha con el 2013 jijijiji

Weno weno weno les diré que prácticamente tengo entr capítulos terminados… pero… hay un detalle… quiero que antes de todo el drama y casi que el final del fic tengamos otro lemon jijiji xD

Creo que llegaremos al cap 40 así seguimos así jijijiji

Es que hoy prácticamente leí el fic entero porque se lo mande a una amiga xD y me pareció que realmente este fic existe desde el 2010 jijijij me ha gustado mucho el final que aun estoy viendo como armare… realmente pero antes de decidir eso… que tengamos un ultimo lemon! Siiii! Quería otro tipo de lemon peroooo creo que ese será mejor para otro fic… creo que hare un one-shot diferente… no post-manga… ya veré xD

Pero me imagino que los votos irían a favor de un ultimo lemon para este fic jijijiji así que pos… debía a eso dejare ahí a medias las paginas que he escrito y espero lograr terminar entre hoy y mañana ese Lemon porque el 3 de enero me presento ya uniformada y todo para iniciar mi servicio social en partos jijiji xD y pues ya en el servicio social tendré turnos de 14 horas… turnos también de noche… horrible… mi vida social morirá por seis meses xD creo que ni mi cumpleaños podre celebrar decentemente xD

Así que estoy confiando en que podre terminar esto pronto porque me tengo que leer un libro de obstetricia y hacer un mini álbum de fármacos para mí también… y en estos seis meses realmente no creo publicar nada : (

Depende todo de lo que me digan el 3 de enero pero por eso quiero terminar el lemon y pues ya quedarme al menos durante enero arreglando los caps que tengo y posteándoselos para que no se sienta tan abandonado mi fic xD jijijiji

Weno weno espero que este año les traiga muchas cosas buenas a todos cuídense mucho y pues nos vemos en el próximo cap xD

Ahhhh no se si soy buena o mala por esto pero les dejo un mini spoliler de los siguientes caps xD

Xxxxxx

_En ese momento la dirección del viento cambio…_

_Y lo percibió…_

_El olor de la sangre de Kagome…_

_Kagome estaba sangrando… y mucho…_

_Sintió nuevamente aquel dolor agonizante en su pecho… el mismo que sintió cuando sucedió lo de la maldición Bakishi… no… esta vez… tenía que lograr llegar a tiempo…_

_Grito furioso sintiendo que el dolor que hervía en su alama salía de esta manera y comenzó a correr más rápido que como nunca en su vida había corrido en esa dirección…_

xxxxxx

Gambateeeee!

Matta ne!

Eiko007


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Xxxxxx

La luna iluminaba el bosque y por medio de las telarañas que había colocado en toda la región podía moverse ágilmente a través de estas… el plan había funcionado… había logrado que ese estúpido Youkai serpiente azul debilucha recolectara esa gran cantidad de Youkai ofreciéndoles la Shikon No Tama… él sabía que era verdad… había percibido de igual manera la presencia de la perla…

Pero ese estúpido Youkai era muy grande… había sido percibido por la miko esa mañana y necesitaba entonces acabar con ella el día de mañana… a él no le importaba el cuerpo de la miko… él quería simplemente obtener este poder y cambiar de forma… había convencido al humano con tal maldad en su interior hacerlo… sus retorcidos deseos por la miko le habían ayudado… y el gustoso había ofrecido su cuerpo a cambio de obtener un nuevo cuerpo para moverse y poder llevársela la Miko y la Shikon No Tama…

Hubiera querido acabar con la otra miko y el Hanyou de otra manera para asegurar su victoria pero ya no había tiempo… necesitaba poner en marcha su plan… ahora o nunca…

Xxxxxx

Se revolvió en su Futon… tenia la leve impresión que alguien estaba llamándola… diciendo su nombre…

"Kagome…"

Se giro hacia la derecha… si… alguien estaba llamándole…

"Kagome…"

Se sentó y se percato de Inuyasha en la puerta de la cabaña moviendo la cortina de bambú a un lado mirándola… ella le sonrió aun tratando de analizar si era un sueño o era realidad el hecho de que hubiera regresado… se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña al verle de pie ahí afuera no pudo contenerse y se lanzo hacia el abrazándolo… lo había extrañado mucho… y con el Youki que había sentido este día cuando se bañaba se sentía insegura… ahora que Inuyasha estaba aquí sentía que nada ni nadie podían hacerle daño… a parte de eso extrañaba ver la figura vestida de rojo con cabello platinado y esos ojos dorados que expresaban tanto… y la veía… la veía como si era lo más importante en el mundo…

Inuyasha retrocedió alejándose de ella levantándole por la cintura… ella sonrió sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo junto al de ella y le sonrió… siendo feliz de recibir ella mira tan llena de anhelo… nostalgia…

"Inuyasha… okaeri nasai…"

La mirada con que Inuyasha le respondió fue tan… conmovedora… quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo y aun no comprendía cómo es que Inuyasha le veía de tal manera… cual era la razón… porque ella también sentía esa necesidad de estar con él… puede que no fuera con la misma intensidad porque no recordaba pero la sentía…

"Tadaima…"

Inuyasha le movió en sus brazos con tanta facilidad… como si ella no pesara nada le cargo rápidamente a través del bosque… llevándola finalmente a la cabaña… a _su_ cabaña y no podía evitar sentirse confundida al llegar… su cabaña? No importaba si esta era la cabaña de Inuyasha… el estaba con ella ahora y eso era lo que importaba…

Estaba todo muy oscuro pero Inuyasha se apresuro a encender la fogata… cuando el termino ella se lanzo hacia el abrazándolo y apretándolo tanto como podía… lo había extrañado realmente y no sabía porque sentía tanta necesidad de estar con él… pero se sentía increíblemente feliz cuando él la veía de _esa_ manera… cuando decía su nombre… cuando la abrazaba…

"Inuyasha te extrañe mucho mucho mucho!"

Inuyasha la abrazo también apretándola suavemente entre sus brazos sentándose juntos sobre el Futon… y ella se sintió… llena… completa…

"Kagome…"

Ella se separo mirándolo feliz… sintiéndose realizada… cuando se percato… Shouki emanaba se él…

"Inuyasha…"

Llevo sus manos hacia sus ropas apartándolas… sintiendo esa fuente de Shouki en el le hacía sentirse nerviosa… asustada… preocupada… cuando descubrió la piel del Hanyou se asusto abriendo mas sus ojos… tenía una herida abierta... y de esta… emanaba el Shouki… su corazón dolió y supo que necesitaba hacer algo inmediatamente…

"Estas lastimado…"

Inuyasha asintió…

"Si tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con la alabarda Ken-Kon… al parecer la última creación de Kaijimbo… que estuvo todo este tiempo poseyendo a Hoshiomi…"

Ella no comprendió quienes eran estas personas pero algo era seguro… esa arma había tenido una cantidad tan grande de Shouki que había penetrado sus heridas y ella tenía que solucionar eso…

"Inuyasha…"

"Todo está bien Kagome…"

No… no estaba bien… se relajo y concentro… llevo su mano hacia su herida sin tocarla… purificándole…

"La herida no sanara si no purifico el Shouki…"

Ella se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha cerrar sus ojos y relajarse… ella sabía que si aplicaba más poder del necesario lo lastimaría a él… pero Inuyasha tenía una total y completa confianza en él y se sintió feliz y halagada por ella… que el… confiara así en ella… al terminar el abrió los ojos… mirándole de _esa_ manera…

"Arigato…"

Ella asintió pero se preocupo casi instantáneamente… había mas Shouki viniendo de él… necesitaba solucionarlo… ahora…

"Aun siento Shouki…"

Inuyasha asintió y se volteo… ella aparto la ropa y se sintió completamente horrorizada… había una herida en toda su espalda y estaba igualmente abierta… no había sangre proviniendo de esta pero podía ver… adentro… sus músculos y justo en el centro el Shouki levemente morado emanando lentamente hacia afuera… y sintió… rabia…

De inmediato comenzó a purificar la herida sintiéndose completamente indignada porque alguien lastimara así a Inuyasha… y también… porque ella no había estado ahí para curarle antes… sabia que este Shouki era como veneno y quien sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado el con esta en su cuerpo… se estremeció solamente de pensarlo… pobre Inuyasha…

Y se dio cuenta que era muy importante para ella… no solo por los sentimientos tan fuertes que tenia ella hacia él en sus recuerdos… sino por como él era con ella… así de atento… cuidándola… protegiéndola… y por cumplir la promesa de ayudarle a recordar era que estaba herido…

Al terminar se sintió feliz de ver la herida completamente sanada… solamente su espalda completamente intacta… si… era lo menos que podía hacer… sanarlo completamente… Inuyasha era importante para ella… recuerdos o no… y también…comprendió que lo necesitaba… cuando estaba con él se sentía segura y contenta…

Se apoyo contra su espalda suspirando…

"Inuyasha… contigo siempre… me siento feliz…"

Inuyasha se volteo hacia ella… mirándole de _esa_ forma… y ella sintió su rostro arder… tenía que decirle lo que sentía lo sabía era lo menos que podía hacer después de que el hizo tanto por ella y se lastimo así…

"Te extrañe tanto… quería verte… quería tocar tus orejas… tu mano… quería que me abrazaras y que…"

Su estomago se revolvió por los nervios… pero sentía esto y tantas cosas… y quería decírselo… todo… para que el también le ayudara a comprender…

"Que me besaras… cuando estoy contigo me siento… feliz… nerviosa… y a veces… mi cuerpo se siente extraño…"

Sentía la irrefrenable necesidad de tocarlo… y así lo hizo sujetando su mano… inmediatamente su corazón latió un poco más rápido pero a la vez se sintió feliz y tranquila de que estuviera ahí… llevo su mirada hacia la de el…

"Me gustan tus ojos… tu cabello… tu voz… siento que si no estás conmigo estoy… sola… triste… vacía… y si estás aquí me siento feliz… siento que estoy salvo… que todo está bien… como se llama Inuyasha? Como se llama este sentimiento?"

Inuyasha le miro de _esa_ manera y se acerco un poco más a ella… llevando sus manos hacia los lados de sus mejillas… ella simplemente se dejo hacer… esperando su respuesta con ansiosa…

"Yo siento lo mismo y mas por ti Kagome… eres todo para mi… este sentimiento se llama… amor…"

Ella entreabrió sus labios sorprendida… Inuyasha respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos acercando su rostro al suyo… cuando junto sus labios con los de ella todo su interior se revolvió y sintió tanta tranquilidad y felicidad… y quiso abrazarlo y que nunca le soltara…

Pero también se sentía muy bien sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los de ella… la suavidad de sus movimientos… le hacían sentir tan importante… querida… especial…

Se separo despacio de el queriendo decírselo… aclarárselo…

"Qué bueno que es por ti que siento eso Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha permaneció mirándole de _esa_ manera… con ese anhelo ahí en sus ojos… y ella simplemente quería darle lo que anhelaba… lo que necesitaba y estar ahí… con el… siempre…. Le sonrió y supo que había algo más que quería… quería saber que fue todo lo que hizo… y como es que obtuvo esas heridas…

"Y que hiciste Inuyasha? Como te fue? Cuéntame de tu batalla…"

Inuyasha respiro hondo y ella se maravillo con la detallada explicación que él le estaba dando… ella se mantuvo atenta en todo momento feliz de que el compartiera todo detalle con ella… finalmente sintiéndose un poco confundida con la respuesta respecto a como ella podía recuperar sus recuerdos…

"Entonces… al final… que es eso? Marcarme?"

Inuyasha asintió…

"Tengo que volver marcar tu cuello…"

Ella llevo su mano hacia la marca que había descubierto en su cuello… y se lo dijo… ella se había sentido nerviosa y no le había dicho a Kikyo ya que se imaginaba que era parte de esas impurezas a las que ella tanto se refería y parecía odiar tanto… porque no creía que era normal sentir esa extraña sensación en sus pechos y sentir tanto calor prevenir de entre sus piernas… y querer… querer algo… que no comprendía…

"Cuando toco ese lugar mi cuerpo se siente extraño… mis pechos se sienten extraños y ahí…"

Ella simplemente lo miro con las mejillas sonrojadas al verlo a él sin caminar su expresión… también queriendo decirle… darle a entender que el hacía que ella reaccionara así y por eso ahora comprendía que era él quien le había dado esa marca…

"También cuando me besaste la otra noche en la cueva… me sentí así…"

Inuyasha asintió…

"Yo también me siento así…"

"Y tengo que sentirme así para que me marques?"

Él le mío con las mejillas sonrojadas y ella era consciente de lo caliente que sentía su rostro… pero es que Inuyasha no dejaba de verle de _esa_ manera y ahora también sus ojos parecían un poco más oscuros…

"Si…"

"Está bien entonces… porque es contigo…"

Supo que tenía que hacer esto para recuperar sus memorias y es lo que haría… se acercó a Inuyasha abrazándolo y sintiéndose feliz… buscando besarlo de nuevo… se sentía tan bien cuando la besaba… Inuyasha correspondió a su beso y su cuerpo entero se sintió más caliente cuando Inuyasha murmuro su nombre contra sus labios con una voz un poco mas ronca…

"Kagome…"

Xxxxx

Acostó a Kagome en el Futon y ella gimió llevando sus manos hacia su pecho pasando sus pequeñas y cálidas manos por su piel haciéndole sentir que le quemaba donde lo tocaba y haciéndole necesitar más…

Más…

Se sorprendió porque Kagome estuviera tocándolo de esta manera… él se acerco nuevamente a ella besando sus labios y Kagome gimió arqueándose contra el… y necesito nuevamente sentir su piel contra la suya… podía sentir aun a través de la tela los pechos de Kagome firmes contra el… pero quería… necesitaba sentir su piel… llevo sus manos hacia su Kosode y lo aparto…

Kagome inmediatamente le miro sonrojada y llevo sus manos de su pecho hacia sus pechos cubriéndolos mirándole nerviosa…

El simplemente le miro conmovido… ahora Kagome actuaba como el siempre había esperado que actuara… tímida… nerviosa… trago lentamente sintiendo su excitación dar un tirón… por algún motivo desconocido la deseaba mas… al ver esa timidez quería… quería estar dentro de ella… sabiendo que a pesar de eso ella le había permitido llegar hasta ahí…

Se acerco a hacia ella besándola despacio… Kagome pareció aun más nerviosa y su corazón latía rápidamente… comenzó a deslizar sus besos hacia su cuello… pero el nerviosismo no disminuía… Kagome llevo sus manos hacia sus hombros…

"Inuyasha… espera… pero… esto está bien?"

El se separo de ella… mirándola fijamente… Kagome le veía con sus ojos chocolate brillantes… las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos… reprimió un gruñido al sentir su sangre hervir ante tal imagen… quería… sentía tan fuertemente la necesidad de tomarla… pero no podía… no… Kagome necesitaba tiempo… todo el tiempo del mundo… ahora que ya sabía como ella recuperaría su memoria no importaba esperar…

Le sonrió y llevo su mano hacía su mejilla deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel…

"Está bien si tu así lo deseas Kagome…"

Ella le miro aun sonrojada…

"Pero pensé… que solamente después del matrimonio se hacen estas cosas… Kaede me lo dijo…"

Él le sonrió sintiéndose conmovido… respiro hondo… no había mucho deseo proviniendo de Kagome… era más nerviosismo y su corazón aun latía rápidamente… él se alejo de ella suspirando sentándose en el Futon y recogiendo su Kosode colocándoselo…

"Tienes razón Kagome… debemos de esperar entonces…"

Kagome se sentó acomodando su Kosode cubriendo sus pechos mirándole con las mejillas sonrojadas…

"Espera… hicimos esto antes y… y no nos habíamos casado?"

Él le sonrió…

"Claro que nos casamos Kagome… si quieres… podemos ir a buscar a Tsukiomi y Hoshiomi para casarnos de nuevo… y ayudarles a sellar completamente la alabarda Ken-Kon… se que tu puedes ayudarle a ella…"

Kagome entonces se calmo y le miro… parte del nerviosismo desapareció… ella entones feliz le observo sonriendo ampliamente…

"Si… está bien…"

Él le sonrió colocándose ahora el Haori…

"Duerme Kagome… mañana podemos partir…"

Ella asintió y se metió debajo del Futon cerrando los ojos…

El simplemente la miro recordando ahora su espalda contra la pared de la cabaña colocando a Tetsaiga en el piso de la cabaña cerrando sus ojos… si… era lo indicado… y demás tenía mucho tiempo juntos… toda una vida por delante… el día de mañana volverían a iniciar esa vida… ese viaje…

Xxxxx

Inuyasha la acostó en el Futon lentamente… de inmediato su estomago se revolvió al sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo… gimió y llevo sus manos hacia el sintiéndose nerviosa… al tener contacto con la suave piel de su pecho cubriendo los músculos duros ahí sintió sus mejillas arder y los nervios invadirle aun mas… sabia que esto no era correcto… pero quería tocarlo…

Movió sus manos en su pecho sintió la piel cálida y suave… sin una sola cicatriz… sus dedos temblaron pero no podía evitarlo… se sentía bien… más aun porque Inuyasha se lo estaba permitiendo…

Inuyasha gimió suavemente y entonces la beso… ella gimió en respuesta sintiendo sus labios más sensibles de lo normal… calientes y húmedos… y los movimientos de los labios de Inuyasha contra los suyos hacían que su cuerpo se sintiera más cálido y quisiera tocarlo más…

Lo abrazo deleitándose con la sensación de la piel intacta de su espalda… gimiendo al sentir que cuando el se movía al besarla sus musculo se contraían y se movían debajo de sus dedos así como los sedosos cabellos platinados se enredaban en sus dedos… si… eso hacía que algo entre sus piernas se mojara y sintiera caliente… y le asustaba un poco… esto no estaba bien… pero no podía detenerse… le gustaba… le gustaba tener estas sensaciones…

Se arqueó contra Inuyasha sintiendo como sus pechos se rozaban contra él y lo escucho gruñir mientras la besaba… sentía que él estaba tan caliente también… que a pesar de que la tela de su Kosode se interponían entre su piel y la de el… sentía que a pesar de eso la quemaba con su calidez…

Inuyasha se separo de ella dejando de besarla gimiendo… ella sintió que el aliento se atoro en su garganta cuando Inuyasha gimió y sus aliento golpeo contra sus labios… hasta esas sensaciones parecían aumentarse por la fricción de sus labios contra los de él… Inuyasha le miro entonces de _esa_ manera… con algo más… sus ojos oscurecidos… y los nervios en ella aumentaron… Inuyasha gruño y llevo sus manos hacia su Kosode apartándolo…

Ella sintió sus pezones endurecidos expuestos al aire de la noche y a la mirada de Inuyasha… los nervios parecieron reunirse en su abdomen revolviéndose en el lugar… sintiéndose más nerviosa… con las mejillas calientes…

Inuyasha permaneció mirarla unos momento con una intensidad que parecía quemarle… y luego su mirada cambio… era un poco menos… _intensa_… más suave de alguna manera antes de cerrar sus ojos y juntar sus labios con los suyos… ella cerró los ojos sintiéndose nerviosa en el momento en que Inuyasha se acerco tanto a ella de nuevo sintió entonces la dureza cálida que se rozo contra su vientre sintiéndose aun más nerviosa…

Recordando que lo que eso fuera era parte de Inuyasha… y no era su espada… también recordando la forma en que Inuyasha había reaccionado cuando lo había tocado… haciéndola sentir aun _más_ nerviosa… Inuyasha entonces dejo de besar sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello empujando eso contra ella…

No… tanto nervio parecía que le dejaría completamente incapacitada… con sus manos temblorosas las aparto de ella misma y las llevo a sus hombro empujando suavemente… sabia que ella no podría alejarlo de ninguna manera… ella era solamente humana y el era un Hanyou… pero sabía que Inuyasha jamás la lastimaría…

Inuyasha no pareció notarlo… o tal vez pensaba que estaba abrazándolo… no sabía si podría hablar con claridad suficiente pero lo intento…

"Inuyasha… espera… pero… esto está bien?"

Inuyasha le miro nuevamente con _esa_ mirada intensa y oscura… los nervios no desaparecieron y no supo porque inconscientemente apretó sus piernas junas sintiendo que su corazón exploraría en su pecho… después de unos largos momentos Inuyasha le sonrió… de forma tierna y la miro de forma diferente… llevo su mano hacia su mejilla… tocándola como si estuviera hecha de papel… y si aplicaba demasiada presión le rompería…

"Está bien si tu así lo deseas Kagome…"

Ella le miro sintiendo su rostro arder sin saber cómo responder…

"Pero pensé… que solamente después del matrimonio se hacen estas cosas… Kaede me lo dijo…"

Si… Kikyo no le hablaba sobre el tema… siendo ya una mujer…pero Kaede que era una niña si le dijo… que era incorrecto tocar a otras personas… tocar a los hombre si no era para curarlos a menos que se casaran… y eso le hizo comprender que lo que había sucedido cuando Inuyasha era humano estaba mal… que era de las impurezas y cosas de las que Kikyo hablaba haciéndola sentirse nerviosa ahora… ella no estaba… casada con Inuyasha o algo así…

Inuyasha suspiro y se sentó en el Futon… ella le miro aun sintiéndose nerviosa… cuando el tomo su Kosode y se lo comenzó a colocar sintió de una manera muy pequeña pena… pena porque ya no podría verlo… pero también se sintió grandemente aliviada… porque entonces no iban a continuar haciendo cosas indebidas…

"Tienes razón Kagome… debemos de esperar entonces…"

Ella se sintió aliviada y entonces noto que su Kosode aun estaba abierto y sus pechos expuestos se sentó y acomodo su Kosode… sintiendo su rostro arder… se sentía tan apenada que Inuyasha la hubiera visto de esa manera… volteó a verlo… el había estado completamente tranquilo…

Entonces la idea se paso por su mente… y si lo que no recordaba era que Inuyasha la había cortejado y se habían casado? Y era por eso que él la cuidaba tanto y se preocupaba tanto por ella? O acaso se había sentido de la misma manera en que se sentía ahora e Inuyasha también y habían hecho cosas indebidas… sin estar casadas?

"Espera… hicimos esto antes y… y no nos habíamos casado?"

Inuyasha le sonrió…

"Claro que nos casamos Kagome… si quieres… podemos ir a buscar a Tsukiomi y Hoshiomi para casarnos de nuevo… y ayudarles a sellar completamente la alabarda Ken-Kon… se que tu puedes ayudarle a ella…"

Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle… puede que ya se hubieran casado… pero ella no lo recordaba y eso la ponía nerviosa… el hecho de que ella no lo recordara y a pesar de no recordarlo y saberlo estaba arriesgándose exponiéndose a estas impurezas… no… tenían que hacerlo de forma correcta… y no creía que estuviera mal volver a casarse… es mas… Inuyasha reafirmaría sus votos y ella también lo haría… aunque en este momento los haría por primera vez…

Se sentía increíblemente feliz y realizada al darse cuenta que Inuyasha no la hubiera irrespetado de ninguna manera… después de todos ellos ya se habían casado… ella era la que no lo recordaba… así que no habían sido impurezas ni nada por el estilo… no era ella un ser malvado y contaminado que sentía estas cosas impuras y cometía actos libidinosos… no… estaba bien si ya se habían casado solamente que para hacerlo de nuevo y poder recordar tenían que casarse de nuevo…

Miro a Inuyasha sonriéndole feliz…

"Si… está bien…"

Inuyasha le sonrió también colocándose incluso el Haori…

"Duerme Kagome… mañana podemos partir…"

Ella asintió y se metió debajo del Futon cerrando los ojos…

Se sentía feliz y muchísimo más tranquila ahora… todo estaría bien… se casarían y harían las cosas como se debía y luego podría hacer estas cosas que se sentían tan extraño con Inuyasha sin ningún tipo de peligro de perder su poder espiritual o irse al infierno como Kikyo le había dicho… después de todo ella tenía su poder espiritual ahora y podía purificar el Shouki y Youkai… e Inuyasha decía que ya habían hecho estas cosas así que mientras se casaran de nuevo para poder hacerlo y que ella recordara todo estaría bien…

_**Miércoles 2 y viernes 4 de enero de 2013**_

2x1!

31 y 32 in a row xD


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 31**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Xxxxx

Se marcharon rápidamente al amanecer… cuando Kagome le dijo a Kikyo que visitaría a esta miko para ayudarle a purificar el ultimo artefacto hecho por el maligno Kaijimbo ella no grito ni se descontrolo tanto… simplemente acepto cosa que le sorprendió…

Tal vez ya no estaba tan loca…

Kagome le sonreía de _esa_ manera cuando acamparon los dos días…

Al medio día del tercero llegaron a la aldea…

Tsukiomi y Hoshiomi les recibieron felices…

Kagome le ayudo a Tsukiomi a purificar la alabarda y para su sorpresa después no era más que un artefacto sin una sola mancha de Youki en el…

Tsukiomi estuvo feliz de volver a realizar la ceremonia…

Kagome se sonrojo y se mantuvo muy nerviosa todo el tiempo en el viaje de vuelta…

Pero a pesar de eso observo las estrellas con él mientras dormían en su Haori…

Al llegar de vuelta a la aldea Kagome se presento nerviosa donde Kikyo diciendo que habían ayudado… sin mencionar nada sobre el matrimonio pro supuesto…

Luego esa noche el fue a esperarla afuera de la cabaña…

Kagome salió llevando sus ropas de Miko shinto…

El la cargo hacia la cabaña sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente…

Se sentía ansioso…

El había insistido que podían esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario…

El tiempo para que ella se sintiera lista…

Pero Kagome a pesar de verle nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas había insistido en que quería que la marcara nuevamente esa misma noche al retornar a la aldea…

Y él no iba a negarse en lo absoluto…

Si sentía que Kagome estaba demasiado nerviosa entones si… se detendría…

Llegaron a la cabaña y la coloco en el Futon… Kagome miro el fuego con las mejillas sonrojadas…

"Podrías apagar la fogata?"

El se rio suavemente asintiendo… al marcharse a buscarla había dejado encendida la fogata ya que sabía que con su vista humana se le dificultaba ver en la oscuridad… pero Kagome ahora era diferente… volteo a verla una última vez antes de apagar la fogata y su excitación dio un tirón dentro de su Hakama así como su sangre comenzó a hervir… Kagome le veía con esos ojos inocentes y las mejillas sonrojadas… y la deseo tanto… con las manos temblorosas derramo el agua sobre el fuego y este se extinguió…

Debido a la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana de la pequeña cabaña si miraría a Kagome… simplemente no en su verdadero color…

No había problema… el ya la había visto así…

El se acerco a ella despacio y escucho el corazón de la muchacha latiendo rápida y fuertemente…

Sintió granas de gruñir y su sangre hervir aun mas… no sabía porque su deseo se incrementaba tanto al ver a Kagome de esta manera… estaba seguro que si se hubiera comportando así la primea vez que la marco el probablemente no hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo… ya que él estaba igualmente nervioso y a la expectativa de cómo las cosas resultarían…

Le encantaba cuando Kagome lo veía de aquella forma e insistía en tocarlo y en que lo hicieran una y otra vez y en hacer cosas pervertidas con su boca a su cuerpo…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo…

Si… quería tener todas esas sensaciones de nuevo…

Pero también le gustaba esta Kagome inocente… tan completamente inocente…

Se sentía como un total y completo pervertido… pero… Kagome le había dicho antes que le gustaba que fuera así… así que no había problema ella ya lo había perdonado por ser pervertido…

Al acercarse a Kagome la miro con su rostro oscurecido… sonrojado… tomo su mano y la sintió temblar… besos su mano y Kagome dejo escapar un suspiro…

"Kagome… si no quieres… no haremos nada… jamás hare nada que tu no quieras…"

Kagome asintió…

"Si… gracias…"

Soltó su mano y se acerco a ella tocándola solamente con sus labios besando su mejilla… Kagome suspiro y llevo sus manos temblorosas hacia su pecho… después hacia su espalda acercándose a el abrazándolo despacio…

El uso todas sus fuerzas para no gruñir… se deleitaría con ella lentamente… sin hacer ningún movimiento bruco en lo absoluto… iría al paso de ella… pero a pesar de eso sentía… sentía como si devorara su inocencia…

Kagome lo abrazo y el también la abrazo sintiendo que su corazón latía un poco más lento… calmándose un poco al abrazarlo…

No supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron así pero él era feliz con simplemente sentir su pequeña y cálida forma entre sus brazos… había extrañado tenerla cerca…

Kagome entones se separo de él llevando sus manos de su espalda hacia sus hombros… el llevo sus manos desde su cintura hacia sus hombros y luego hacia su rostro… levantándolo…

Kagome cerró los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas… el trago lentamente y al verla entreabrir los labios despacio… no pudo evitar acercarse a ella… besándola despacio…

No supo tampoco cuanto tiempo paso… pero cuando Kagome llevo sus manos de sus hombros hacia su cuello acercándose más el llevo sus manos de su rostro a su cintura acercándola a él… sentándola en su regazo…

Kagome se tenso en ese instante… rompiendo el beso…

"Inu…"

Kagome enterró sus pequeños dedos en su espalda sujetando su Haori… el se percato entonces que probablemente ella había sentido la dureza dentro de su Hakama y eso la había incomodado… respiro despacio y llevo sus mano a su cintura comenzando a alejarla cuando Kagome lo abrazo por el cuello…

"No…"

El sonrió y la abrazo pasando sus dedos por su cabello… despacio… estaba tan nerviosa y ni siquiera le había quitado la ropa… trago lentamente sintiendo la dureza dentro de su Hakama arder… quería… quería devorarla lentamente…

No… pero no podía comenzar a desnudarla a ella… tenía que desnudarse el primero…

Pero si eso la incomodaba más…

Se sentía confundido…

Suspiro contra su cabello y llevo una de sus manos a su cintura y otra a su Haori comenzado a tirar de este… Kagome se percato de lo que hacía y lo soltó…

El la soltó también quitando el Haori y el Kosode dejándoles en su cintura… con Kagome sobre él no podía quitarles completamente…

Entonces volvo a llevar sus manos a la cintura de Kagome… Kagome llevo sus dedos a sus hombro y sintió sus manos temblar y su corazón latir un poco mas rápido… estaba muy nerviosa…

A pesar de que su corazón no latió más lentamente y sus nervios no disminuyeron Kagome comenzó a tocarlo y él decidió que era seguro besarla… así que volvió a hacerlo… y Kagome no pareció sentirse más nerviosa por esto…

A pesar de que Kagome estaba muy nerviosa comenzó a percibir deseo proviniendo de ella y eso le hizo sentirse mejor… si…

'_Así Kagome… déjate llevar…'_

Sin darse cuenta llevo su lengua hacia los labios de Kagome pasándola sobre estos temblando al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo… percibiendo al mismo tiempo como Kagome se tenso y dejo de mover sus mano en cirulos en su espalda… un mar nerviosismo provino de ella… y se separo de ella… Kagome inmediatamente bajo su mirada…

'_Kuzo estúpido no hagas eso…'_

"Gomen Kagome…"

Kagome movió su cabeza hacia los lados y levanto su mirada hacia el acercándose a el abrazándolo…

"No… tu discúlpame Inuyasha… pero es que… estoy tan nerviosa…"

El la abrazo llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza deslizando sus dedos entre sus cabellos despacio…

"Tranquila… no voy a lastimarte… jamás te lastimaría…"

Kagome asintió contra el… y él le apretó un poco mas fuerte…

"Kagome… yo te amo… eres lo más importante para mi… la mujer más hermosa que he visto…"

Kagome pareció estar menos nerviosa ante sus palabas… y supo que es ayudaría a que se calmara…

Kagome se separo entonces de él… y el la miro con las mejillas sonrojadas mirando al lado izquierdo de su cabeza… Kagome seguramente no podía ver mucho… sonrió y acerco sus labios a los de ella suspirando contra estos…

"Te amo…"

Besándola de nuevo… Kagome gimió y lo abrazo nuevamente por el cuello… él la beso un largo rato… y después de sentir que el nerviosismo había disminuido un poco en ella llevo su lengua hacia su boca de nuevo… si esto le incomodaba tanto no iba a poder marcarla de nuevo…

Kagome se tenso en un principio pero le abrazo con mas fuerza y no se alejo de él… el simplemente realizo movimientos lentos… Kagome entonces le sorprendió moviendo su lengua contra la de él… el gimió y adentro su lengua en la boca de su compañera gimiendo ante su sabor y al sentir a Kagome temblar entre sus brazos… y un poco de deseo hacerse presente…

Kagome gimo y el llevo entonces sus besos de sus labios a su mejilla… y luego a su oreja… cuando gimió contra esta Kagome gimió con él y se apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo… otro poco de deseo…

'_Eso Kagome… así es…'_

Llevo su mano hacia el Kosode de la muchacha moviéndole simplemente a un lado del lado derecho… en el lado izquierda estaba su marca y no pensaba que Kagome estuviera lista para que pusiera sus labios en ese lugar aun…

Kagome gimió y le apretó con fuerza una vez más enterrando sus dedos en su espalda cuando él comenzó a besar y lamer su piel… cuando sus colmillos se rozaron contra su piel Kagome gimió… y el sintió simplemente que su cuerpo entero estaba incendiándose… quería tanto sentir su piel contra la de ella…

"Kagome…"

Despacio comenzó a mover el Kosode… y Kagome esta vez no se tenso cuando él comenzó a besar su hombro y a bajar el Kosode aun mas… en lugar de esto le recompenso gimiendo su nombre…

"Inuyasha…"

El se sintió animado por esto y termino de quitar el Kosode de la muchacha acostándola en el Futon…

El se alejo de ella para quitarse su propio Kosode y Haori… el la miro ahí sonrojada y cubriéndose nuevamente… Kagome… si recordara como el había explorado sus pechos…

Se acerco a Kagome nuevamente decidiendo que quitarse la Hakama en este momento la incomodaría mucho…

Kagome colocolo las manos sobre su pecho cuando él se coloco sobre ella besándola… ella gimió… estaba muy nerviosa aun y su corazón parecía retumbar en sus oídos por la fuerza con que latía… pero el poco el deseo de Kagome permanecía ahí aun… y ella no se tenso tanto…

Se alejo de Kagome dejando de besarla y gruñendo al verla sonrojada debajo de él y supo que probablemente era momento… llevo sus labios hacia su marca y Kagome gimió abrazándole y arqueándose contra el… el gruño al sentir sus pechos contra su pecho… al sentir sus pezones duros rozarse con su piel…

Se mantuvo lamiendo y rozando sus colmillo con su marca haciendo que el deseo en Kagome aumentara significativamente… para cuando se separo de ella Kagome estaba respirando mas pesadamente y olía complemente a deseo… descendió entonces sus labios hacia su pecho izquierdo lamiéndolo… Kagome gimió y enterró sus dedos en sus hombros…

Los nervios estaba ahí igual de fuertes… pero no había temor… y el deseo aumento otro poco…

"Kagome…"

Gimió contra su piel y llevo sus labios hacia su otro pecho…

"Te amo…"

Kagome gimió y llevo sus manos hacia su cabello entonces… sus palabras parecían calmarla… Kagome llevo sus manos hacia sus orejas tocándoles despacio y el gruño… Kagome dio un pequeño grito y se arqueo contra el… el envuelto por completo con el deseo tardo un poco en comprender porque había gritado y el delicioso aroma de su deseo le había golpeado en esa ráfaga… era porque había gruñido mientras succionaba su pecho…

Llevo entonces sus manos hacia las cintas de la Hakama de la muchacha… ya no podía mas… necesitaba saborearla nuevamente…

Kagome se tenso cuando el bajo su Hakama y le dejo solamente en su Fondushi… el la miro… atento… su rostro estaba sonrojado…

"Kagome… podemos detenernos si…"

Kagome simplemente movió su cabeza hacia los lados… el simplemente contuvo su respiración al ver sus piernas largas y torneadas… Kagome tenía sus piernas juntas apretadas… se deslizo hacia abajo y tomo su pie en sus manos depositando un beso en su tobillo… Kagome gimió y su piernas ya no estaban tan tensas… el deslizo besos pequeños por el lado interno de su pierna… luego su rodilla… y finalmente abrió un poco mas sus piernas gruñendo debido al intoxicante olor cuando lamio su muslo… Kagome gimió y el la soltó llevando solamente sus labios había el lugar más intimo de su cuerpo…

Cuando la lamio sobre la tela Kagome tembló y gimió su nombre…

"Inu-…yasha…"

El simplemente comenzó a encargarse de que Kagome estuviera lo mas húmeda posible… aparto con su mano el Fondushi y se delito con su sabor… Kagome se mantuvo gimiendo su nombre y retorciéndose en el Futon… el simplemente sintió que la dureza hirviendo dentro de su Hakama era demasiado… era tanto que dolía…

Finalmente se separo de ella tomando el Fondushi y quitándoselo… esta vez Kagome no se tenso… simplemente continuo respirando pesadamente…

El llevo las manos hacia su Hakama soltándola rápidamente quitándosela junto con su Fondushi… la necesitaba… ahora…

Se coloco sobre ella y Kagome apretó sus piernas a los lados de las suyas… nerviosa…

"Inuyasha…"

El la beso gruñendo… Kagome gimió contra él y llevo sus manos temblorosas hacia su espalda…

El rozo entonces su dureza contra su entrada y Kagome se tenso…

"Inuyasha va a dolerme?"

Su voz se quebró y fue al final casi como un chillido pequeño… el beso entonces su frente… y la miro llevando su mano hacia su mejilla…

"Kagome… no tenemos que hacer esto… si no te sientes lista…"

Kagome movió su rostro hacia los lados…

"Quiero… recordar… y quiero…"

Kagome se tenso y apretó otro poco sus piernas con las de el…

"Quiero algo que no sé que es…"

Él le sonrió besándola despacio… Kagome se apretó contra el rozando sus pechos contra su piel el gimió también y comenzó a rozarse nuevamente contra su entrada…

"Inuyasha…"

"Te amo Kagome… te amo…"

"Inuyasha…"

El llevo sus labios hacia su marca lamiéndole y Kagome gimió una vez mas arqueándose contra el…

El entonces se empujo despacio contra el… Kagome se tenso en el momento en que comenzó a entrar… el llevo sus labios hacia su oído…

"Kagome… duele?"

Kagome gimió suavemente…

"No… pero se siente… apretado…"

El tuvo que reprimir un gruñido… si… Kagome estaba muy caliente… húmeda y apretada… apretó sus dientes juntos tensando su cuerpo para entrar despacio… Kagome gimo y se apretó contra el… temblando levemente…

El llevo nuevamente sus labios hacia su marca…

Lamiéndola…

"Ahhh… Inu… ahhhh"

Una vez que termino de entrar se quedo completamente quieto… Kagome estaba respirando pesadamente gimiendo contra su cabello…

El movió entonces despacio sus caderas sintiéndose la borde del orgasmo… si se movía mucho…

Kagome gimo de nuevo debajo de el… y se apretó a su alrededor…

"Ah… Kagome…"

Trato de calmarse… necesitaba que Kagome experimentara el éxtasis para marcarla… y entonces ella recordaría…

Después de unos momentos logro calmarse y comenzó a moverse despacio… cerró los ojos para no ver a Kagome… no… era demasiado mirar su rostro al descubrir el placer debajo de el… era como si ella jamás lo hubiera sentido en absoluto algo similar y el estaba haciéndola sentir todo eso por primera vez… así había sido antes… pero ya que él estaba en un estado similar no había podido apreciarlo como ahora… pero si seguía viéndola así… terminaría antes… no… necesitaba que Kagome lo sintiera primero…

Comenzó a mover más rápidamente su cuerpo sobre ella y al mismo tiempo comenzó a lamer su marca sin parar… Kagome comenzó prácticamente a gritar aferrándose a él con fuerza… la sintió tensarse más y supo que estaba punto de llegar… gruño y en el momento en que Kagome grito y enterró con fuerza sus dedos en su espada arqueándose contra el… en el momento en que sintió la primera contracción de su cuerpo alrededor de el enterró sus colmillos en su cuello y se dejo a si mismo también disfrutarlo…

El placer lo inundo y todo dio vueltas…

Entonces hubo un olor que no tenía que ver con nada de lo que estaba sucediendo… el olor a Youkai y fuego…

Abrió os ojos de par en par…

Vio la mancha en su Hakama notando inmediatamente la evidencia de que había sido un sueño pero para su cuerpo no del todo… movió su cabeza hacia los lados rápidamente para tratar de despertarse por completo y al voltear a ver hacia su derecha ahí estaba Kagome dormida… su corazón se sintió feliz y tranquilo por unos momentos…

Entonces escucho un golpe fuerte y fue completamente consciente de que todo había sido un sueño y había Youkai… una gran cantidad de Youkai… muy cerca…

'_Maldita sea!'_

Se puso de pie inmediatamente sujetando a Tetsaiga con fuerzas en su mano izquierda… esto le daba un mal presentimiento…

"Kagome…"

Llevo su mano hacia ella moviéndola… Kagome se despertó despacio mirándole sonriéndole… por un instante decidió observarla con detalle… su cabello revuelto… su sonrisa hermosa y sincera como siempre… sus ojos chocolate hermosos… y la amo… un poco mas…

Entonces regreso a la realidad y le miro preocupado… tenía que decirle lo que sucedía…

"Kagome… una gran cantidad de Youkai atacan al aldea… quédate aquí y no salgas…"

No quería arriesgarle de ninguna manera… mataría a los Youkai rápidamente con la ayuda de Tetsaiga y Kagome no tendría por qué preocuparse… Kagome le miro alarmada y asintió…

"Coloca una barrera alrededor de la cabaña…"

Al salir vio la nube de gran cantidad de Youkai viniendo de nuevo… gruño sintiendo su corazón latir rápida y fuertemente y su cuerpo cambiar a 'modo de ataque' rápidamente… después años sobreviviendo en los bosque su cuerpo rápidamente se cambiaba a modo de alerta…

"Kuzo… de donde salen tantos Youkai?… maldita sea!…"

Volteo a ver una última vez a la cabaña viendo el campo de energía que le rodeaba… asintió y colocando a Tetsaiga en su cintura sin soltarle comenzó a correr hacia los Youkai… no les perdonaría por haber interrumpido su sueño y por estar incomodando a Kagome… los mataría a todos… y luego podrían emprender su viaje al monte Fuji a visitar a Hoshiomi y Tsukiomi para volver su sueño realidad…

_**Miércoles 2 y viernes 4 de enero de 2013**_

Holaaaaaaa!

Primero gomen gomen por no haberles publicado el capitulo el 2 perooooo lo que sucede es que aun estaba decidiendo para comenzar si hacer dos caps y alargar mas esta parte o hacer solo una…

Además solo termine de escribir el lemon y termine… tenía que leer el cap y arreglarlo… a veces cuando escribo voy leyendo partes y así arreglo los caps pero a veces se me escapan palabras o letras esta vez creo que son muchísimas menos xD

Weno weno primero que nada Muchas gracias por haberme recordado que a la alabarda Ken-Kon ya la habían purificado… me recordaba que Kaijimbo estaba muerto pero no si había mencionado la albarda… así que gomen nasai por el error de haberle revivido mágicamente xD pero es que no recordaba xD

Ahhhh otra cosa… muchisisisisisimas gracias

KgomeCaptor-san!

Mi salvadora!

Por haberme recordado que no es una serpiente sino que es la araña la que planea la creación de Naraku… you're completly right ma fren xD es verdad… no me recordaba así que espero que la primer parte del cap 31 lo haya arreglado todo xD jijijij

Weno weno espero que les haya gustado el lemon… ahora tengo q leer y arreglar el resto de los caps xD jijijiji

Ahhhh en el hospital supuestamente este mes seguiré de 6:30am a 2:30pm… pero depende de la decisión de mi jefe si al finalizar enero ya me dejan turnos de noche y eso en la última semana xD

No les publico más por el momento porque… tengo que hacer un álbum de fármaco y cosas…

Weno weno todo se me soluciono y voy en muy buen camino en mi año social muchisisisimas gracias por haberme apoyado el año pasado cuando sentía que no egresaba xD hontoni arigato gozaimazu! xD

Ne mina gambate!

No les prometo próxima fecha de actualización, pero si aunque sea un nuevo cap antes de que termine enero… y después si estaré muy ocupada pero tratare xD

Lov ya guys

Gambateeeeeeeeeeee!

Xoxo

Matta neee xD

Eiko007


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

"Malditos!"

Gruñía una y otra vez mientras les corto unos por uno escuchando los mismos insultos de siempre… Hanyou… bastardo… débil… pero ya no le afectaba de ninguna manera… Kagome había ayudado a que eso ya no le molestara en absoluto… si una Miko hermosa como ella lo había aceptado… quienes eran estos Youkai debiluchos para juzgarlo…

Le rodearon varios atacándole al mismo tiempo… el logro esquivar sus ataques y al ver alrededor de 20 Youkai venir hacia el sujeto a Tetsaiga con fuerza concentrándose en oler el viento… lo logro y lanzo el ataque…

Este funciono de maravilla eliminándoles todos a la vez…

Escucho gritos provenir de la aldea y vio fuego a lo lejos… vio también flechas siendo disparadas… flechas de Kikyo seguramente…

Su corazón se contrajo…

'_Kagome…'_

Y le invadió un mal presentimiento…

Dejo a Kagome sola en la cabaña sin ningún arma más que su barrera…

Estaba seguro que estos Youkai debiluchos no podrían pasar a través de su barrera espiritual…

Pero el mal presentimiento estaba ahí…

A pesar de que otros tres Youkai venían gritando insultos hacia él les ignoro y comenzó a correr en dirección a la cabaña… ya había estado un rato matando Youkai… tenía que asegurarse de que Kagome estuviera bien… necesitaba hacerlo…

El mal presentimiento creció… y al llegar a la cabaña… su corazón se detuvo un instante… Kagome no estaba ahí…

En ese momento la dirección del viento cambio…

Y lo percibió…

El olor de la sangre de Kagome…

Kagome estaba sangrando… y mucho…

Sintió nuevamente aquel dolor agonizante en su pecho… el mismo que sintió cuando sucedió lo de la maldición Bakishi… no… esta vez… tenía que lograr llegar a tiempo…

Xxxxxx

Kagome se mantuvo concentrada en la cabaña un momento más… se sentía nerviosa… podía sentir la gran cantidad de Youki rodeando el área… y le preocupaba Inuyasha… la noche anterior había sanado aquellas feas heridas llenas de Shouki… esperaba que este ya estuviera completamente fuera de su sistema…

"Kagome…"

Abrió más sus ojos y su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho... vio a Inuyasha afuera de la cabaña sonriéndole… ella también le sonrió y quito la barrera saliendo… Inuyasha le abrazo instantáneamente… para su sorpresa Inuyasha llevo sus manos casi inmediatamente de su cintura a su trasero apretándola contra el…

Sintió sus mejillas arder y cuando se separo de él para pedirle que se detuviera Inuyasha la beso…

Pero la beso diferente…

Le lastimo un poco por lo agresivo que era… finalmente se separo de ella y le sonrió…

Inuyasha no le miro de _esa_ manera… le vio… de forma diferente…

"Inuyasha… y los… Youkai…"

Él le sonrió… malicioso…

"Acabe con casi todos… vamos…"

El entonces la soltó y tomo su mano llevándola de este hacia el interior del bosque… ella se sentía completamente confundida…

Se dio cuenta de que se estaban dirigiendo hacia la aldea…

Se sentía confundida podía sentir aun Youkai en el bosque…

"Inuyasha espera…"

Inuyasha simplemente la ignoro caminando frente a ella…

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha entonces se volteo hacia ella sonriéndole maliciosamente…

"Si Kagome?"

Ella le miro confundida… estaba punto de preguntar algo mas cuando Inuyasha volvió a abalanzarse contra ella besándola y esta vez llevo su mano derecha hacia su pecho apretándole… lastimándola… ella coloco sus manos en su pecho alejándolo un poco… el no retrocedió…

Ella entonces se separo de él haciéndose hacia atrás…

Coloco su mano en el árbol detrás de ella…

Y se sintió mareada…

Un golpe de memorias y emociones le invadieron…

Todo… recordó todo desde el día de su cumpleaños número quince cuando siguió a buyo a la urna del pozo…

Mareada y confundida levanto su mirada…

Estaba tocando al Go-Shimboku…

Sonrió y volteo a ver a Inuyasha…

Él le sonrió malicioso… sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar todo lo que habían hecho desde que regreso a esta época después de hablar con Midoriko…

Estaba punto de decirle algo… cuando él comenzó a carcajearse… de esa manera que recordó y causo que un escalofrío le recorriera…

Xxxxxx

Era tan tonta que no se resistiría… no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas y en ese momento el rostro de la miko cambio… sus ojos se abrieron mas y sus labios se partieron… y en ese segundo algo en ella cambio… el siguiente segundo le miro furiosa y coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello…

"Naraku!"

No pudo retroceder a tiempo y la Miko descargo parte de sus poderes en el quemándole… grito furioso sintiendo que no podía respirar… sangre caía de su cuello y le miro furioso y llevo su mano hacia su estomago… la Miko grito y en ese estado de shock no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente como para alejarlo de ella con su poder espiritual y busco entre sus entrañas… la busco y entonces la sintió… ahí estaba… la Shikon No Tama…

Saco su mano y no pudo evitar carcajearse nuevamente sosteniendo la perla llena de sangre en su mano… Kagome retrocedió apoyando su espalda contra el árbol donde se encontraban… la estúpida moriría pronto…

Escucho gritos a la distancia… ese Hanyou venia en camino con el poder de la perla lo derrotaría fácilmente… vio a la miko muriendo frente a él y decidió robarle un último beso… alargo su mano hacia ella sujetando su cabello… tocando el Go-Shimboku…

Se congelo sintiendo aquellas memorias recorrerle… una vida completa regresando a su mente… y en el momento en que Kagome coloco su mano sobre su brazo y su sangre lo toco también obtuvo las memorias de ella… todas…

Grito retrocediendo asustado… esta mujer… esta mujer lo mato… y lo mataría en el futuro… eso no podía permitirlo…

"Kagome!"

El Hanyou grito y se volteo… ahí estaba también Kikyo viniendo hacia ellos… no… ahora a las dos… las quería a las dos…

Volteo a ver hacia la perla en su mano… tenía que hacer algo…

Sonrió malévolamente y coloco a la miko falleciendo frente a él… evitando así la segunda flecha que Kikyo había lanzado hacia el…

"Solamente así pudiste ser más importante que Kikyo para tu amado Inuyasha…"

Kagome gimió y se hubiera caído al suelo si no la hubiera sujetado por lo hombros ya que no había mucho espacio para sujetarla por la cintura… el Hanyou estaba gruñendo y gritándole sin parar… la aldea entera les estaba rodeando… se rio por lo bajo acercando su labios al oído de la Miko…

"Si no puedes ser mía tampoco serás de él…"

Sujeto la perla entonces frente a él para que todos la vieran… esta se torno de color negro… y él se carcajeo una vez más…

"Deseo nunca haber muerto en aquella época, en aquel momento."

La perla brillo y todo se volvió negro…

xxxxxx

Grito furioso sintiendo que el dolor que hervía en su alama salía de esta manera y comenzó a correr más rápido que como nunca en su vida había corrido en esa dirección…

Escuchaba gritos… había fuego…

Corrió y sintió que su corazón era arrancado de su pecho al escuchar a Kagome… gritar…

"KAGOME!"

Finalmente llego al lugar mirándose… a el mismo sosteniendo a Kagome… contra el árbol grande que le hacía sentir tranquilo… Kikyo y varios aldeanos estaba rodeándoles…

Kikyo lanzo una flecha y… _**el**_… coloco a Kagome frente a _**el**_… evitando que Kikyo siguiera atacando…

Sintió su cuerpo inmóvil al ver la gran cantidad de sangre saliendo del abdomen de Kagome… al verla débil y escuchar lo despacio que latía su corazón… sus gemidos de dolor… su sangre hirvió y comenzó a gritar sin parar… Kikyo le detuvo con una mirada… y el también lo sabía… _**ese**_ maldito podía matar a Kagome en cualquier instante y el no podía hacer nada…

Una vez más no había sido capaz de protegerla…

Entonces miro confuso al escuchar a _**ese**_… ese maldito murmurar…

"Solamente así pudiste ser más importante que Kikyo para tu amado Inuyasha…"

Kagome entonces pareció iba a desmallarse pero _**el**_… _**el Youkai**_ le sujeto por los hombros y Kagome grito… el sujeto a Tetsaiga con fuerza y su cuerpo entero tembló de furia… pero no podía atacar… estaba demasiado lejos…

"Si no puedes ser mía tampoco serás de él…"

_**El Youkai**_ que lucía como _**el **_entonces extendió su mano mostrándoles a todos la Shikon No Tama en su mano completamente cubierta de sangre... esta brillo tornándose de color negro… _**el Youkai**_ se rio…

"Deseo nunca haber muerto en aquella época, en aquel momento."

La perla brillo… una gran luz les rodeo a todos…

Y luego todo fue negro…

Xxxxxx

En el momento en que escucho su risa… con todas las memorias frescas como si todo aquello sucedió el día de ayer supo muy bien donde había escuchado esa risa… y recordó muy bien aquel plan de hacerse pasar por Inuyasha para atacar a Kikyo… solo que esta vez había venido por ella… y esta vez… no había venido a matarla… furia la invadió recordando los sueños que como Onigumo le había dado y supo que no lo permitiría… ahora que recordaba sabia que debía eliminarlo… concentrándose tanto como podía y de la manera más rápida que pudo llevo sus manos hacia su cuello… sujetándolo con fuerza y descargando su poder en el…

Naraku grito y retrocedió con la parte frontal de su cuello desaparecida… y entonces la sangre comenzó a salir él le vio con una furia enorme ardiendo en sus ojos… sus ojos podía ser dorados imitando los de Inuyasha… pero esa mirada malvada… ese odio profundo… nunca podía reflejarse en los ojos de su amado Inuyasha… nunca… no hacia ella… tal vez solamente hacia el mismo Naraku…

Sin darse cuenta como había llevado su garra hacia su estomago y esta había entrado el agudo dolor fue casi instantáneo y cuando movió su mano en su interior grito… sangre salió de sus labios y el dolor aumento… lagrimas se agruparon en sus ojos y sintió se desmallaría en ese momento… entonces Naraku saco su mano de su abdomen y ella retrocedió apoyándose contra el Go-Shimboku sintiendo la vida escaparse de ella… se sentía débil y mareada… su vista estaba borrosa… y quería… quería solamente ver a Inuyasha… una vez más… antes de…

Naraku se carcajeo sosteniendo la Shikon No Tama en sus manos y ella supo que debía de hacer algo para evitarlo… pero no podía… no tenía fuerza para moverse…

Naraku se acerco a ella halándole por el cabello… había tanto dolor que no podía ni pensar… Naraku grito y ella intento… intento nuevamente contra-atacar… llevo su mano hacia la de el… Naraku grito una vez más alejándose de ella…

Una flecha se clavo a su lado en el Go-Shimboku… y entonces lo escucho… Inuyasha estaba llamándola…

"Inu…"

No podía hablar… había tanto dolor… respirar dolía tanto…

Naraku le movió y grito… le colocolo frente a él y acerco sus labios a ella… podía sentir su aliento y se sintió asqueada…

"Solamente así pudiste ser más importante que Kikyo para tu amado Inuyasha…"

Sintió que su corazón dolía grandemente… Naraku sabía… Naraku recordaba entonces… sabia de aquella época… y sintió que el dolor era demasiado grande… toda fuerza en su cuerpo la abandono y simplemente se dio por vencida…

Naraku le sostuvo por los hombros y grito sintiendo como si la parte inferior de su cuerpo se deprendería…

"Si no puedes ser mía tampoco serás de él…"

Intento abrir más sus ojos para verlo… una última vez…

Quería ver tan solo una vez más… a su amado Inuyasha…

Pero su vista se encontraba demasiado nublada… y no pudo… no pudo verlo…

Kagome suspiro muy suavemente… con su último aliento…

"Inuyasha…"

Y todo se volvió negro…

Xxxxxx

Abrió los ojos e Inuyasha estaba ahí sosteniéndola en sus brazos mirándole preocupado…

"Kagome… estas bien?"

Ella le sonrió abiertamente y cuando estaba a punto de abrazarlo noto el arco del monte Azusa en su mano izquierda…

Abrió sus ojos de par en par… mirando el arco…

Volteo a ver a Inuyasha sintiéndose completa y enteramente confundida…

Y recordó claramente a Naraku deseando no haber muerto…

"No…"

Suspiro y miro a Inuyasha con lágrimas en sus ojos… Inuyasha le vio preocupado…

Pero no le veía de la misma amanera… no le veía de _esa_ manera…

Con ese anhelo profundo… con aquella devoción… con… _amor_…

Inuyasha era como antes…

Como el antiguo Inuyasha…

Como el Inuyasha que estaba enamorado de Kikyo…

Como el Inuyasha que la abandonaría en un instante si Kikyo estaba cerca…

Naraku…

"Inuyasha… debemos… apresurarnos…"

Inuyasha le continúo mirando preocupado…

"Pero… estas bien…"

Ella simplemente asintió y él le coloco en su espalda comenzando a correr hacia donde ellos se encontraban… las telarañas de Naraku estaban ahí y todo lo que había sucedido en aquel momento le abrumo de sobremanera…

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar completamente… acababa de morir prácticamente y esas memorias se mezclaban con las memorias de lo que acaba de suceder… que Inuyasha volvió a dejarla una vez más por Kikyo…

Pero esta vez había venido…

Era la única y última vez que la escogería a ella por encima de Kikyo…

Y encima ella era quien debía de salvarla…

'_Pero el deseo de Naraku…'_

Se sintió nerviosa… completamente aterrada…

Recordó que debía decirle algo a Inuyasha… y sin sentir los más mínimos ánimos le conto que había visto una ilusión de Kikyo y el se sentía feliz porque ella quisiera salvarla… cuando realmente en este momento ella no quería salvarla…

'_Solo quiero morir…'_

Se sentía demasiado confundida… y sabia como esta batalla acababa… pero si Naraku no moría… no sabía que sucedería…

Había sido real o había sido un sueño? Había sido la ilusión del monte Azusa en ese acaso?

Cuando llegaron Naraku tenía a Kikyo como antes… la batalla fue igual… pero en el momento en que ella lanzo la flecha hacia Kikyo y esta se dirigió hacia el… Naraku no fue purificado… con su miasma pudo ayudarse… y no fue purificado… ella miro aterrada desde el suelo al lado de Kikyo… como Naraku se carcajeaba alardeando de que les había derrotado…

Kagome se sintió completamente envuelta por el pánico… Naraku se carcajeo una vez más y luego les ataco e Inuyasha les defendió… a ella y Kikyo… luego llegando hacia ellas… diciendo su nombre…

"Kikyo…"

Kagome evito mirarlo… no quería ver esa mirada dirigida hacia Kikyo…

Sintió su corazón doler y Miroku y Sango llegaron junto con ella a ayudarles a salir del lugar donde se encontraban…

Inuyasha les pidió que lo dejaran solo con Kikyo…

Y luego… la beso…

Inuyasha estaba besando a Kikyo…

Ella simplemente permaneció en el suelo llorando entrando su rostro en sus brazos…

Se sentía demasiado confundida…

Su corazón dolía tanto… tanto…

No podía respirar…

"Oe Kagome…"

Kagome volteo a ver a Kouga con las lágrimas en sus ojos… él le vio… preocupado…

"Estas bien?…"

Ella simplemente asintió y volvió a enterrar su rostro en sus brazos… dolía tanto… esta era una espantosa y horrible agonía… no podía mas… no podía verlo no podía…

¿Acaso todo esto sucedió porque le pidió aquel deseo a Midoriko?

¿Acaso había sido un sueño? ¿Había sido real y ahora ya no era más?

Xxxxxx

Lloro sin parar toda la noche… e Inuyasha no se movió de su lugar tampoco… Miroku y Sango murmuraban que estaban preocupados por ambos… cuando amaneció y Kouga fue a golpear a Inuyasha porque no se preocupaba por ella y el volteo a verla ella se puso de pie y le dio la espalda caminando… no quería estar aquí… no quería…

Kouga corrió a despedirse de ella abrazándole e Inuyasha no dijo nada…

Le hablo a Kouga en lugar de hablarle a ella…

Y así en silencio caminaron casi todo el día… poco antes del atardecer llegaron a aquella aldea con las flores que olían de esa manera que hacía que Shippo estornudara e Inuyasha se quejara…

Ella simplemente no se sentía con ánimos de nada… de hablar o de hacer nada… Sango le dijo que sentara a Inuyasha y ella dijo que no quería… de hecho quería quitarle ese rosario porque ahora sabia quien lo había hecho… lo que no comprendía era porque… porque si Kikyo supuestamente amaba a Inuyasha taaaanto… porque había creado tal rosario… e Inuyasha se había quejado de que ella lo trataba como perro… la única perra muerta ahí había sido Kikyo…

La odiaba…

Y se sentía mal por ello…

Sabía que era culpa de ella misma… ella había sido quien le había pedido a Inuyasha permanecer a su lado…

Ella era quien le había pedido a Midoriko que la dejara ver a Inuyasha una última vez…

Y ahora tenía prácticamente la memoria de dos vidas completamente diferentes dentro de ella…

Ya no tenía quince años de eso estaba más que segura… cuando regreso a aquella época tenía dieciocho años…

Paso un año al menos con Inuyasha… en esa otra vida…

Y ahora…

No podía dormir pero debía fingir que dormía…

Se sentó y vio a Inuyasha… despierto…

El tampoco podía dormir…

Escucharon los ruidos y salieron de la cabaña el Youkai comenzó a decir que veía el dolor ene l corazón e las personas… primero se burlo de Sango y luego de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha simplemente le siguió y Miroku le dio aquellas cuentas para protegerse…

Cuando Kao dijo que la mujer que Inuyasha mas amaba había muerto sintió que su corazón acababa de volver a partirse en miles de trocitos…

Se dejo caer al suelo sin poder respirar sintiendo las lagrimas bajar abundantes por su rostro…

Y estuvo a punto de darse por vencida…

Pero si no hacia algo ese Youkai mataría a Inuyasha…

Y eso… eso no lo permitirá de ninguna manera…

Tomo la decisión de regresar a su época…

Eso es lo que haría…

Regresaría a su época y…

'_Pero debo acabar con Naraku y Kikyo me pidió que protegiera la luz de Kohaku…'_

Movió su cabeza hacia los lados sintiéndose tan confundida… necesitaba… necesitaba calmarse…

Trato de apartar todos esos sentimientos confusos y concentrarse en el ahora…

Ese sueño ilusión deseo vida alterna o lo que sea estaba acabando con su mente y sabia que perdería la cordura… necesitaba llorar la muerte o el final de esa vida maravillosa en que Inuyasha la amaba y la veía de _esa_ manera…

Se concentro y con sus flechas ataco el lugar… no podía romper el campo de energía… pero continuaba llamándolo… una y otra vez… Inuyasha…

Miro la pulsera en su mano y supo que era lo que tenía que hacer…

Coloco la pulsera en la flecha y le lanzo…

Funciono…

En el momento en que las plantas le tocaron tanto dolor le invadió que cayó al suelo…

Estaba a punto de dejarse perder en el dolor cuando Inuyasha la abrazo y llamo su nombre…

Kao comenzó a carcajearse de una manera muy similar a la de Naraku…

"El dolor de esta mujer es más grande que el tuyo Hanyou… su sufrimiento tiene un sabor tan delicioso…"

"Que dijiste!?"

Inuyasha gruño y ella se puso de pie…

"Tal vez debería de mostrarle al Hanyou lo que…"

'_Voy a matarte…'_

El Youkai pareció asustarse de ella porque en el momento en que decidió hacerlo y tomo la flecha guardo silencio…

Lanzo una flecha y Kao grito… otra flecha y entonces casi… casi acabo con el…

"Kagome no te muevas…"

E Inuyasha le corto con Tetsaiga…

Ella volteo a ver a Inuyasha con los restos de sangre en sus mejillas… en esta época… en esta vida… en este momento no había nunca llorado por ella…

No la había visto de aquella manera como si pensara que ella era lo más importante para el…

No… este Inuyasha no la quería… el amaba a Kikyo tanto que quería morir para estar con ella…

Y ella quería morir… para no estar con el... sin poder tenerlo…

"Tuve una ilusión… de Kikyo…"

En el momento en que dijo su nombre mientras ella intentaba limpiar los rastros de sangre de sus mejillas con su pañuelo algo dentro de ella se rompió…

Grito…

Y las lagrimas y sollozos incontrolables comenzaron… sintió como si su cuerpo no era su cuerpo y simplemente comenzó a caer… Inuyasha le cargo agitándola… hablándole…

Inuyasha llamo una y otra vez su nombre…

Pero ella simplemente no podía detenerse…

Inuyasha la cargo de vuelta a Miroku… Sango y Shippo… todos estaban preocupados por ella preguntándole a Inuyasha que era lo que había sucedido mientras le acostaban en el Futon… ella simplemente no podía dejar de llorar… era imposible…

¿Por qué?

Porque tenía que haber tenido la posibilidad de estar con Inuyasha y luego se lo quitaban de esta manera… no… no era justo… no…

La oscuridad amenazaba con envolverle… y finalmente… dejo que lo hiciera… después de todo su corazón había muerto… su alma estaba quebrantada… que mas daba… ella simplemente deseaba dejar de existir…

_**Jueves 27 de diciembre de 2012 y viernes 4 de enero de 2013**_

Holaaaaaa! Weno weno esto era lo que ya había escrito antes… le he agregado y arreglado cosas al cap xD espero que vaya bien el fic xD de ahora en adelante drama! Jijijiji weno weno ahora ya saben porque estuve volviendo a ver el kanketsu hen a finales del 2012 xD jijijiji

Les aconsejaría como soundtrack del próximo cap algo muy "corta venas" jijiji tipo "Que lloro" de sin banderas o algo así ijijiji ya que de "Suelta mi mano" ya he hecho video creo que hare el de que lloro y lo subiré a mi canal de youtube xD jijijiji xD aunque de hecho "Suelta mi mano" seria más adecuado para este y el siguiente cap ya que Inuyasha ya no recuerda… jijijiji soy la malvada de los recuerdos…

Weno weno muchisisisisismas gracias por su apoyo… tenía que leer este cap de nuevo ya que yo soy mi editora también xD por eso xD espero que les guste y pues a ver como seguimos xD

Ahhhhhhhhh quiero dedicarle el cap anterior a

Kagome2598-san!

Domo arigato gozaimazu! Recordaste mi cumple muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias! Honto ni! Je vais rapelle toujours xD Weno weno y digo el cap anterior porque este es muy triste y osea xD jijijijiji espero que te vaya requetecontransuper bien y pos otra vez Arigatoooo! xD

Gambateeeeeeeeeeeeee

No se si terminare el fic en enero o después, ya que al final del mes ya tengo turnos de 11horas y 14 horas en el hospital y ayer no fue muy cansado pero el jueves si venia completamente exhausta xD así q no se xD pero ya tengo bastante avanzado el cap 34 y entonces solamente me faltaría el capítulo final xD el cap 35 que aun no se si tendrá lemon o no… no estoy segura… weno weno gracias por su apoyo y reviews xD

Domo arigato gozaimazu!

Xoxo

Mina gambateeeeeeeeeeeee!

Lov ya guys!

Xoxo

Eiko007


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Spoilers!

Advertencia si no han leído todo el manga o no han visto Inuyasha kanketsu-hen les aconsejo que lo hagan antes de leer el cap xD ya que prácticamente resumo parte de estos…

xxxxxx

Se sentía preocupado… se había sentido completamente mal y agobiado por la muerte de Kikyo… no había podido protegerla cuando había jurado que lo haría… Kikyo había sido la primera mujer en su vida… ella era la primera mujer que había amado pero eso no significaba que no amara a Kagome! Porque nadie comprendía eso jamás!

Sin importar cuando él quisiera estar con Kagome no podía… primero porque él era un Hanyou… segundo porque él le había hecho tantas promesas a Kikyo en el pasado y le había fallado… ahora tampoco merecía a Kagome por eso… porque a pesar de las primeras que le había hecho a Kikyo ella había muerto… aunque ahora que Kikyo ya no estaba… tal vez… después de derrotar a Naraku podría… de una u otra forma… pedirle perdón a Kagome por todo cuanto le había lastimado… y confesarle sus sentimientos…

Al pensar en eso se sentía un completo patán por pensar en un futuro cuando Kikyo había perdido el de ella… era una basura que simplemente no merecía nada…

Con tantas cosas revoloteando en su mente… su pasado… todo lo que le debía a Kikyo… y cuanto estaba lastimando a Kagome… había sido mucho… tanto que sentía que no podía soportarlo…

Y entonces Kao apareció…

Pero su corazón fue atravesado nuevamente por una flecha en el momento en que Kao dijo que el dolor de Kagome era más grande que el de el… y cuando Kagome comenzó a llorar de esa manera… como si su alma estuviera rota en pedazos y con cada sollozo una parte de esta se escapara de su cuerpo… el mismo había sentido la necesidad de llorar… y lo hizo en abundancia…

Por más que llamo su nombre Kagome no respondió…

La cargo lo más rápido que pudo y con lágrimas en sus ojos corrió hacia Miroku y Sango… tal vez ellos podía hacer algo…

Le colocaron en el Futon y Miroku y Sango continuaron interrogándole respecto a lo que sucedió… él les conto todo… incluso la parte de su visión y las lagrimas de sangre… no descubrieron ningún momento en el que Kao pudo haber puesto algún tipo de maldición en Kagome…

Pero Kagome no dejo de llorar…

Al parecer estaba inconsciente pero lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y decidieron que lo mejor sería llevarla con Kaede…

En todo el viaje de vuelta al aladea podía sentir las lagrimas de Kagome caer en su Haori sintiendo como si le quemaban y arañaban su alma… se sentía tan desolado… tan dolido… esto era lo último que le faltaba…acaba de perder a Kikyo por tercera vez en su vida… y ahora Kagome había sido maldecida quizás por cuarta o quinta vez… y era la segunda vez que había estado grave después de la muerte de Kikyo…

Odiaba esto…

Lo odiaba tanto…

Odiaba que las cosas fueran así… primero su madre fue asesinada… luego Kikyo… y ahora… no podía si quiera pensar en perder a Kagome…

Al llegar Kaede no supo tampoco que hacer…

Paso un día entero y Kagome no despertó… pero las lagrimas tampoco se detuvieron y comenzaron a preocupase respecto a que Kagome pudiera morir por perder tantos líquidos…

El se encargo de ser el que le daría de beber a Kagome…

Y al tercer día Kagome despertó… les miro a todos mientras todos le veían preocupados… ella simplemente les sonrió ampliamente…

"Que sucede muchachos?"

Shippo brinco hacia ella llorando y abrazándola…

Sango comenzó a llorar acercándose también a abrazarla… Miroku volteo a verlo a él… el simplemente evito mirar al monje y miro a Kagome…

"Kagome no despertaste por tres días…"

Kagome les miro a todos triste… respiro hondo y les sonrió…

"Gomen por haberlos preocupado… no recuerdo nada después de que luchamos contra ese Youkai de las flores…"

Todos parecieron creer lo que Kagome dijo después de eso… aunque había algo que a él aun no le convencía… cuando estuviera a solas con Kagome le preguntaría al respecto… comieron y volvieron a salir en busca de Naraku ya que Byakuya llego a provocarlos y les llevo hacia un lago… ahí lucharon contra Kanna…

Luego luchan contra el Youkai que deshacía los huesos donde Sango casi pierde de Hiraikotsu… el se embriago con el sake del viejo de la montaña y percibió algo en Kagome que le llama la atención pero luego olvida… un olor especifico…

Luego luchan contra aquel Youkai que conocía a su padre y descubren que Sesshomaru puede hacer el Meidou no tenseiga… luego Sesshomaru va a buscarlo para que luchen y lo hacen dentro de la ilusión de Byakuya… finalmente gana contra Sesshomaru y el tiene el nuevo ataque de Mediu no Tetsaiga…

Luego Naraku vuelve a aparecer con esas malditas telarañas que ahora solo Kagome puede ver y les atrae hacia aquella montaña donde entra Kagome y el no puede pasar por aquella barrera protectora… su corazón dolía de una manera inexplicable… sentía que el aire le faltaba y no podía con la preocupación de que Kagome estaba ahí adentro probablemente luchando contra Naraku o alguna de sus creaciones y el no podía llegar hacia ella… no… se negaba rotundamente a perderla… no podía perderla…

Finalmente la barrera cayo y el pudo ir con hacia donde ella estaba… cuando la encontraron Kagome refirió que había ido al infierno con la Miko Hitomiko y que Kikyo había sellado sus poderes espirituales… lo que le sorprendió… decidieron regresar a la aldea y le comento esto a Kaede… ella pensó que era la Shikon No Tama quien había sellado los poderes de Kagome no Kikyo… luego se enfrentaron contra Magatsuhi y Sesshomaru recupero su brazo… pero Magatsuhi bloqueo completamente los poderes espirituales de Kagome… cosa que le hacía sentirse aun más preocupado…

Kagome le expreso que se encontraba preocupada por perder sus poderes y que necesitaba pasar ese examen… que iría a su época por diez días… el quiso preguntarle… pero no pudo… de un tema fueron a otro y finalmente Kagome se despidió de el diciéndole que debía descansar…

Al día siguiente reflexiono frente al Go-Shimboku… el no permitiría que Kagome también perdiera su vida… no podría continuar con vida… no… Kaede le hizo reflexionar también… él se negaba a creer que era el destino de Kagome luchar y estar en esta batalla con su vida en peligro… necesitaba saber si seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que sucedió con Kao… y quería hacerle saber que tenía una opción… que podía permanecer a salvo en su época mientras ellos derrotaban a Naraku…

Xxxxxx

Abrió los ojos despacio y todos estaban mirándole preocupados… Sango… Shippo… Miroku… Kaede… e Inuyasha… y en ese mismo instante tomo una decisión… esta era la realidad… y lo que paso… el sueño-visión de ella e Inuyasha siendo felices juntos… fue _eso_… un sueño…

Ya no tenía que llorar por ellos… entonces haciendo su mayor esfuerzo les sonrió a todos…

"Que sucede muchachos?"

Shippo brinco hacia ella llorando y abrazándola…

Sango comenzó a llorar acercándose también a abrazarla…

"Kagome no despertaste por tres días…"

Kagome les miro a todos triste… respiro hondo y les sonrió…

"Gomen por haberlos preocupado… no recuerdo nada después de que luchamos contra ese Youkai de las flores…"

Al principio pensó que no le creerían… pero todos lo hicieron… el único que le vio un poco incrédulo fue Inuyasha… y era él quien más le preocupaba… pero no hubo tiempo ya que llego Byakuya hablando sobre que Naraku les tenia listo algo… y fueron tras el… les llevo a un algo y ahí lucharon contra Kanna… ella le dio la pista de que la luz destruiría a Naraku…

Luego lucharon contra el Youkai que deshacía los huesos donde Sango casi pierde de Hiraikotsu… Inuyasha se embriago con el sake del viejo de la montaña…

Luego lucharon contra aquel Youkai que conocía al padre de Inuyasha y descubrieron que Sesshomaru puede hacer el Meidou no Tenseiga… luego Sesshomaru vino a buscar a Inuyasha para que luchen y lo hacen dentro de la ilusión de Byakuya… finalmente Inuyasha gano contra Sesshomaru y logro obtener el nuevo ataque de Meidou no Tetsaiga…

Luego Naraku vuelve a aparecer y les atrajo hacia aquella montaña donde ella entra y se encuentra con Hitomiko… Naraku le tenía toda una trampa lista… y ese infierno en el que estaba era doloroso… pero ella podía superarlo… no había dolido tanto como darse cuenta que su sueño-ilusión era _eso_… y no era verdad… finalmente logro derrotar a Naraku y salvar aunque sea el alma de Hitomiko…lo que se sintió mal de compartir con todos era que Kikyo había sellado sus poderes espirituales… y era verdad… en su sueño-ilusión había sido mas fuerte…

Cuando regresaron a la aldea y ella pensó que podría regresar a casa apareció Magatsuhi quien sello sus poderes espirituales… al despertar descubrió que Sesshomaru tenía su brazo de vuelta y se sintió feliz porque lo tuviera de vuelta… entonces ya podía regresar a casa… era lo que necesitaba… hablo con Inuyasha sintiéndose aliviada de haber logrado evitar el tema de Kao… simplemente diciéndole que se sentía mal porque sus poderes estuvieran sellados y porque estaba preocupada por sus exámenes de admisión… tendría que estudiar diez días para estos… se sorprendió de que Inuyasha no se lo negara y cuando vio… una mirada llena de melancolía en el supo que era hora de irse a dormir… le dijo que estaba cansada y se fue…

A la mañana siguiente no lo vio… eso era lo mejor… se despidió de Miroku Shippo y Sango… y se marcho a su casa… cuando llego vio la nota de su madre respecto a que se ganaron ese viaje a las agua termales… suspiro y se dispuso a preparar comida para sí misma… y subió a darse un baño… al terminar fue a su habitación… pero en lugar de estudiar… simplemente se dio el privilegio a si misma… de poder llorar… poder llorar y recordar su sueño-ilusión… lo único que esperaba era que Inuyasha no viniera… que esperara a que su familia regresara… porque no soportaría verlo… no con esos recuerdos frescos en su mente… no al recordar cuando le dirigía… _esa_ mirada… un alarido se escapo de ella y se dejo caer contra la cama apretando su rostro contra la almohada sintiendo las lagrimas calientes deslizarse sin parar por su piel…

Xxxxxx

Al pasar de ese lado del pozo se dio cuenta que la familia de Kagome no estaba… suspiro… no sabía si esto era bueno o malo… volteo su mirada hacia su mano izquierda mirando el arco del monte Azusa… tenía que devolvérselo a Kagome… Kaede se lo había dicho… y tenía que hablar con ella… tenía que saber si regresaría o no al Sengoku-Jidai y también necesitaba saber… que era aquel aroma que había percibido en ella…

Brinco hacia su habitación viendo la luz encendida… al entrar le vio dormida en su cama… al abrir la ventana casi se cae al suelo… olía a tantas lagrimas… tanta tristeza… desesperación… el cuarto de Kagome olía a su desesperación… y le dolió… odiaba que Kagome sintiera esto y el no pudiera hacia nada para evitarlo…

Entro a la habitación y coloco el arco en su escritorio… vio a Kagome dormida boca abajo en su cama… la almohada estaba húmeda y se imagino que había estado llorando un largo tiempo antes de dormirse… abrió su closet sabiendo donde habían sabanas y tomo una… al menos quería que estuviera un poco cómoda creía que para ella estaría frio y estaba llevando una de esas pijamas de short cortos y camisa de tirantes… coloco la sabana sobre ella y al estar terminando de cubrirla miro su cuello…

Soltó la sabana y abrió sus ojo de par en par… en el cuello de Kagome… había una marca… una marca…

Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora… se acerco a ella respirando profundamente…

Kagome no olía a nadie más que a ella… y a él…

A el…

Con sus manos temblorosas aparto el cabello de la muchacha y se acerco a la marca… oliendo…

Retrocedió de inmediato alejándose tanto que sus pies se encontraron con el recipiente de la basura de Kagome que se cayó al piso… el ruido y movimiento despertaron a la muchacha…

Kagome volteo a verlo… le sonrió y vio de una forma soñadora…

"Inuyasha…"

Su corazón dejo de latir por un instante… la forma en que Kagome había dicho su nombre… nunca antes lo había dicho así…

Entonces Kagome parpadeo de nuevo y miro a sus alrededores…

Volteo a verlo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

El se puso de pie y se acercó a ella… sin saber que decir… Kagome cambio su actitud casi inmediatamente y se sentó en la cama mirándolo fijamente y lanzando la sabana al piso…

"Kagome…"

"Que estás haciendo aquí!… déjame estudiar!… márchate!…"

El no iba a moverse… había una marca en Kagome… _**SU**_ marca estaba en Kagome y no tenía ni idea como y porque estaba ahí… según lo que recordaba que Myoga le había explicado tenía que… tenía que… _aparearse_ con la hembra para marcarla… y eso no era posible…

El nunca había tocado a una mujer de _**esa**_ manera… nunca…

"Kagome…"

"Te dije que te fueras…"

Kagome estaba sollozando… el no pudo evitarlo y se acerco a ella envolviéndola entre sus brazos… Kagome entonces lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar más fuertemente… estaba completamente confundido… y dolido… algo había sucedido entre ellos… algo le había sucedido a Kagome… lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que se había transformado en Youkai y había perdido el control… era la única explicación del porque no recordaba…

Kagome dejo de llorar poco a poco… él se sentó en el piso de la habitación y Kagome le miro desde su cama…

"Kagome… acaso me transforme en Youkai… y te hice algo?"

Kagome movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"No…"

El trago lentamente…

"Kagome… llevas mi marca…"

Kagome entonces le miro… aterrorizada…

El mismo sintió el miedo invadir su corazón al ver semejante reacción en ella… Kagome llevo su mano hacia la marca como si supiera su lugar exacto… y entonces comenzó a llorar gritando… como si trozos de su alma estuvieran siendo arrancados…

"Ka… Kagome!"

Quería pedirle que dejara de llorar que no gritara y le explicara las cosas… Kagome entonces fijo su mirada en la suya… y vio todo ese dolor acumulado en sus ojos chocolate…

"Me mentiste!"

Kagome se lanzo al piso frente a él golpeando su pecho con sus puños pequeños mientras continuaba llorando…

"Me mentiste Inuyasha! Me mentiste! Me juraste que no ibas a dejarme! Dijiste que era la única! Me mentiste! Me mentiste!"

Y así repitiendo casi lo mismo una y otra vez Kagome continuo hasta que finalmente lo dejo abrazarla y simplemente sollozo aferrándose a su Haori… el estaba tan confundido que no sabía ni siquiera como preguntarle… como hacerlo…

Toda la situación era demasiado confusa, era imposible que la marca estuviera ahí y oliera tan fuertemente a el si el no era quien le había marcado, pero como podría haberlo hecho sin recordar absolutamente nada? Acaso había sido cuando se transformo en Youkai… no Kagome dijo que no… y si fue cuando estaba ebrio por el Sake en la montaña mientras reparaban al Hiraikotsu… Quizás fue entonces… no sabia… pero tenia que preguntarlo… Kagome era la única que podía darle respuestas…

"Te marque Kagome?"

"Si… dijiste que me amabas y me marcaste Inuyasha… dijiste que no ibas a dejarme… pero tu amas a Kikyo… deseas morir para estar con Kikyo… no me quieres… a mi…"

Kagome siguió sollozando suavemente y el trato de procesar esa información… era verdad… el amaba a Kagome… pero no podía decirle tal cosa con Kikyo aun presente… era verdad que la deseaba y quería que fuera su compañera pero el había pensado que hablarían sobre el tema… que… habría un acuerdo… después de destruir a Naraku… que… maldita sea si no recordaba nada! No sabía nada! Pero no era mentira…

"Kagome…"

Llevo sus manos hacia su rostro y Kagome le miro con los ojos rojos… la nariz roja… los labios rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas… con lágrimas saliendo en silencio de sus ojos… tal vista le hizo sentir como si otra flecha había sido clavada en su corazón…

"No es mentira…"

Kagome le miro entonces abriendo sus ojos de par en par… sorprendida…

"No… no se… no recuerdo nada… no sé nada… pero… no es mentira… que yo… yo… yo quiero estar a tu lado Kagome… desde hace mucho tiempo… yo… jamás te dejaría a menos que tú me lo pidiera… o tú te marcharas… yo… yo venía a pedirte… a preguntarte… a discutir el hecho de que te quedaras acá mientras íbamos a luchar contra Naraku porque… porque es peligroso… pero si tu quieres ir… iremos… y yo te protegeré a costa de mi propia vida…"

Kagome le miro entonces con más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos…

"Inuyasha… sabes cuantas veces me has prometido eso? Me lo prometiste la primera vez cuando fuimos a la tumba de tu padre y luchamos contra Sesshomaru y cortaste su brazo…"

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par…

"Recuerdas ahora…"

Inuyasha asintió…

Entonces ella evito mirarlo…

"Me dices esto solo porque Kikyo no está…"

Inuyasha suspiro…

"Tienes razón…"

Kagome volteó a verlo… dolida… asustada… el tomo su mano entre las suyas…

"Kagome… yo… yo no soy bueno con las palabras… pero… pero yo no podía… sentía que estaba traicionando a Kikyo por lo que siento por ti… porque… porque ella lo dio todo por mi… y yo tenía que corresponderle con mi propia vida… pero… ahora que ella ya no está… yo puedo decirte… yo…"

Inuyasha suspiro y ella le miro… aun de la misma manera… triste… a la expectativa… el trago lentamente… Kagome le veía tan triste… ahí sentada frente a él… el volteo a ver esa marca… Kagome le había dado todo… no podía creer que Kagome le hubiera permitido tocarla… besarla… marcarla… y hacer quien sabe que cosas más… él en algún momento que no recordaba le había confesado ya sus sentimientos así que su miedo al rechazo… o a que una tragedia mayor sucediera si volvía a confesar sus sentimientos a una mujer no tenia caso…

Kikyo dio todo por el… perdió todo por el… pero Kagome le dio todo a él excepto su propia vida… le dio algo que sabia Kikyo jamás le hubiera dado… le dio su cuerpo… y su corazón… sabia que para confiar en que el no la lastimaría o la mataría durante tal acto… Kagome tenía que confiar en él como nadie nunca había confiado en el… como Kikyo especialmente no confiaba en el… porque era un Hanyou… y a su lado Youkai la contaminaría…

Llevo sus manos hacia las mejillas de la muchacha para detener las lágrimas…

"Kago…me…"

Su voz se corto y le sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos también… Kagome abrió más sus ojos…

"Yo…"

Sus ojos ardieron…

"Te…"

Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos…

"Amo…"

Kagome lo sorprendió… en lugar de seguir llorando o gritarle o golpearlo… se abalanzo hacia el besándolo…

El coloco sus manos en el piso para evitar que cayeran en este… abriendo sus ojos de par en par sorprendido por como Kagome estaba sobre el besándolo de una manera que no sabía era posible… moviendo sus labios contra los suyos con fuerza y adentrando su lengua en el interior de su boca…

Sintió que su cabeza exploraría de tantas cosas que sentía… aun dolor y tristeza por haber lastimado a Kagome… amor por Kagome… miedo a que algo le sucediera… miedo por haberle confesado sus sentimientos… nerviosismo por lo que hacía… y excitación por sus acciones… Kagome pareció darse cuenta de su estado y se separo de él mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas…

"Gomen…"

El no sabía si se sentiría capaz de articular palabras o que decir… en ese momento escucho… voces y pasos… sintió su rostro arder aun mas y coloco sus manos en la cintura de Kagome sentándola frente a él… Kagome le miro confundida y Sota abrió la puerta de golpe…

"Ne-chan! Ne-chan!"

Xxxxxx

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome suspiro… el estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio completamente sonrojado… la familia de Kagome había llegado en el momento preciso… luego habían cenado y conversado… Kagome había anunciado que permanecería aquí en su época por diez días para estudiar y pasar sus exámenes finales… y él se sentía confundido y triste por ello… se acababa de entrar de que Kagome llevaba su marca y ella aun así permanecería diez días aquí en su época… pero el sabia que esto era algo importante para ella…

Se acerco a Kagome despacio… su madre aun no se había dormido… Sota y el abuelo si…

"Kagome… tu madre aun esta despierta…"

El suspiro sabiendo que ella necesitaba saberlo…

Kagome se sentó en la cama y el se sentó frente a ella en el piso…

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome se sentó entonces sobre su regazo colocando sus rodillas a los lados de sus caderas… haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran… Kagome lo abrazo pegando su cuerpo al suyo… el sintió su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho…

"Kagome… espera…"

Sabía que iba a decir algo referente a lo indebido que era hacer tal cosa pero se detuvo al percibir… ese aroma en Kagome… el aroma… a deseo… sintió su rostro arder un poco mas… Kagome seguramente estaba esperando que el… bueno… que el hiciera ese tipo de cosas con ella… pero no podía por dos motivos… uno porque él no recordaba absolutamente nada… y el otro porque Kagome muy probablemente quedaría embarazada si lo hacían… estaba en ese tiempo del mes…

"Mmm…"

Kagome llevo su rostro hacia su hombro depositando un beso en su cabello… el llevo sus manos hacia la cintura de la muchacha nuevamente levantándola y sentándola en la cama… Kagome le miro dolida…

"Kagome… no… no podemos…"

Al sentir el olor a sal de lágrimas se arrodillo abrazándola…

"Kagome… tu familia nos escucharía… y además… estas en ese tiempo del mes en el que…"

Se separo de ella mirándola… tratando de que entendiera… Kagome pareció entender y le miro con las mejillas sonrojadas…

"Oh…"

El asintió…

"Entonces… en diez días podremos?"

Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces… no era posible…

"Kagome… yo… yo no recuerdo…"

Kagome asintió…

"Estoy segura que si me marcas de nuevo recordaras…"

El sintió su rostro arder… pensar en marcarla…

Se alejo de la muchacha sentándose de nuevo en el piso de su habitación…

"Me lo prometes Inuyasha? Que cuando regreses por mi me marcaras?"

El trago lentamente… esto era algo difícil…

"Kagome… creo que deberíamos de esperar… a después de la batalla contra Naraku…"

Kagome le miro… dolida…

"Kagome… es que… me costó trabajo percatarme de la marca… pero si nosotros… si…"

Sintió su rostro arder el doble…

"Si… hacemos _eso_… entonces será obvio para Naraku inmediatamente y podría… podría planear algo enfermo y…"

Movió su cabeza hacia los lados solamente pensando en que Naraku pudiera planear algo para lastimar a Kagome en ese sentido… gruño solamente de pensarlo…

Volteo a ver a Kagome y la noto… conmovida…

"Inuyasha… tienes razón… entonces prométeme… después de que derrotemos a Naraku y la Shikon No Tama desaparezca… me marcaras de nuevo?"

El asintió…

"Si… lo prometo…"

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente y se inclino hacia el besándolo espacio… y esta vez… el si correspondió a su beso…

_**Jueves 27 de diciembre de 2012 y viernes 4 de enero de 2013**_

Holaaaaaaaaa!

OMG! Ya casi termina el fic! Yey! Ya estoy pensando en ideas para un nuevo fic… pero con esto del año social creo que me tardare… pero ya con ideas se empieza… xD

Weno weno se que no hubo tanto drama como pensé que iba a haber… perooooo es que realmente no salió de esa manera el fic… además creo que ya hay suficiente drama en el kanketsu-hen con Inuyasha besando esa muerta podrida… weno weno…

El próximo capítulo será el último… y no creo que sea muy largo… pero necesito ver bien como terminara el fic… creo que de manera obvia notaran que es un final feliz xD jijijiji

Le di muchas vueltas para al final terminar en el mismo punto xD jijijiji

Weno weno este fic me gusta mucho mucho… muchisisismas gracias por todo su apoyo…

Creo que mi próximo fic será de Inuyasha perdiendo el control y transformándose en Youkai con idea muy en dirección de Kagome jijijiji xD muajajajajaja lemon lemon rah rah!

Es que weno hay fics de eso y siempre he pensado en hacerlos aunque no lo he hecho… y no hay nada similar a eso a excepción de "Los sentimientos más profundos" creo…

Weno weno muchisisisimas gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Gambateeeeeee!

Lov ya guys!

Matta neeeeee!

Eiko007


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Spoilers!

Advertencia si no han leído todo el manga o no han visto Inuyasha kanketsu-hen les aconsejo que lo hagan antes de leer el cap xD ya que menciono parte de estos…

Si tienen la canción "Que me alcance la vida" de sin banderas le recomiendo como canción de fondo para leer el cap xD

xxxxxx

Inuyasha respiro hondo inhalando el olor de la noche… observando las estrellas en la total y completa calma de la noche avanzada desde su lugar de vigilia en la aldea de kaede…

Cerró los ojos y recordó… una vez más… ese rostro…

Ese aroma…

Esa voz…

Esos ojos…

"Kagome…"

Supero por lo bajo su nombre y sintió casi como si ella le respondiera enviando una corriente de viento hacia el acariciando su piel en una levemente fría caricia, moviendo también sus ropas y cabello a su alrededor… tres años… habían pasado tres años… y estaba comenzando a pensar que no volvería a verla en la menos 497 años mas… si es que aun permanecía con vida para ese entonces…

Suspiro mirando la aldea… asegurándose que los humanos en esta estuvieran bien… no escuchando el mayor de los sonidos en esta…

Shippo supuestamente regresaría a la aldea el día de mañana después de terminar sus exámenes de zorro…

Todos tenían una vida…

Todos disfrutaban de la paz y tranquilidad de los días libres de Naraku…

Todos excepto el…

Porque había descubierto finalmente que su mayor enemigo quizás no era Naraku… sino el tiempo…

Tiempo…

Poco a poco… después de que vio a Kagome llorando abrazando a su madre y el pozo le envió de vuelta… había recordado… poco a poco… había ido obteniendo pequeñas memorias de _aquel tiempo_…

Un tiempo maravilloso y perfecto en el que Kagome y el estaban juntos…

Se tenso completamente de pensarlo…

Kagome tenía ideas equivocadas aun quizás… respecto a su nivel de lealtad respecto a ella…

Además prácticamente le había sido infiel cuando había besado a Kikyo antes de morir ya que en ese momento ya había sucedido lo que sucedió en _aquel tiempo_…

Siempre se refería en su mente hacia esos recuerdos… como _aquel tiempo_…

Tantos recuerdos de cosas diferentes confundían su mente… tanto que incluso le había preguntado a Sesshomaru respecto a esto luego de una batalla e insultos en una de sus visitas a la pequeña Rin…

Sesshomaru había confirmado para el que había presenciado como Kikyo había atacado a Kagome…

Y le había preguntado a Miroku sobre esto, quien le proporciono información que Kagome le había dado a Sango… respecto a que era verdad… y su corazón dolía…

Haber luego dejado a Kagome por Kikyo… cuando Kikyo había intentado asesinarla… y Kagome que hacia? Salvarle la vida a la Miko… sabiendo que no solo estaba perdonando a la Miko por intentar matarla sino también estaba dándole la oportunidad de estar con él… de apartarlo a él de ella…

Y él había sido tan idiota como para pensar que le debía tanto a Kikyo…

Kaede le había dicho que la Kikyo que había resucitado ya no era la Kikyo que él había conocido y el no había querido aceptarlo…

Solamente Miroku parecía comprender que todo esto representaba un dilema para él, pero incluso cuando a penas y conocía a Kagome al inicio de su viaje ella ya era importante para él, le había visto como un igual, cosa que Kikyo no había hecho nunca…

Kagome había compartido tanto con él, le había dado tanto… y él no le había dado nada más que dolor…

Lo único de lo que se sentía feliz era de la devoción que había mostrado hacia la muchacha en _aquel tiempo_…

Solamente en ese tiempo sentía que había sido digno de Kagome… e incluso en aquella situación en que pensaba que ella estaba loca como para querer estar con un Hanyou… ahora realmente no comprendía como Kagome había podido perdonarle tanto… y a pesar de todo querer estar con él… a pesar de que era un mal agradecido deshonorable infiel…

Kagome no había sido más que leal hacia el… y el… él no le había correspondido de esa manera…

Así que pensaba que 500 años sin ella eran castigo suficiente, lo único que esperaba era poder mantenerse con vida para lograr verla de nuevo…

Suspiro mirando las estrellas… Kagome siempre les había admirado… podía ver claramente en su mente la expresión feliz que ella siempre tenía cuando les miraba…

En algún momento le había dicho a Kagome que Kikyo había dado todo por él y por lo tanto el debía corresponderle…

Kagome había casi perdido su alma quizás en tres ocasiones por su culpa… una en _aquella época_…

Kagome había casi muerto en _aquella época_…

Estaba seguro que si Naraku no hubiera deseado aquello en aquel momento… Kagome pudo haber…

Movió su cabeza hacia los lados gruñendo solo de pensarlo…

No soportaría perder a Kagome de esa manera…

Preo en _aquella época_ no había luchado tanto y consideraba que ahora era mucho más fuerte y mas digno de ella en ese sentido… aunque en el sentido de lealtad sentía que no le merecía ni en una centésima parte de lo que le merecía en _aquella época_…

Había lastimado tanto a Kagome… y había tenido incluso decentes y serias conversaciones respecto a esto con Miroku… le sorprendía saber que podía hablar aunque sea de una forma simple y superficial sobre esos temas con el monje, pero necesitaba conversar con alguien sobre eso para aclarar sus dudas y tomar decisiones…

Necesitaba esas pequeñas platicas paras no odiarse con demasiado fervor a si mismo… se odiaba por haber lastimado tanto a Kagome quien solamente le había dado amor…

Kagome había sido la primera y única persona en verdaderamente confiar en el después de su madre en ambas épocas… en ambo tiempos… en ambas vidas…

Kagome había permanecido a su lado siempre… y el… el…

Recordar la forma en que Kagome había llorado como si arrancaran trozos de su alma después del incidente de Kao… y luego la forma en que había llorado en sus brazos cuando tiempo después había ido a visitarla en su habitación…

Y él solamente necesitaba decir una media confesión de sus sentimientos a medias para que ella lo abrazara y besara y le pidiera compartirá su cuerpo con el suyo…

Kagome simplemente no dejaría de sorprenderlo…

Y sabía que no merecía en absoluto un segundo siquiera en su presencia…

Pero Kagome lo había escogido a él… y si estar con él la hacía feliz… lucharía cada instante del resto de su vida para ser aunque sea mínimamente digno de ella… y cuando finalmente volvieran a estar juntos pasaría cada segundo a su lado apreciándolo y luchando para hacerla feliz… para reparar todo el daño que había causado que pensaba que ni si quiera cien o quinientos años juntos podría desaparecer completamente… y aunque Kagome lo perdonara sabia que él no se perdonaría a sí mismo por un muy largo tiempo… quizás nunca…

Xxxxxx

Kagome abrió sus ojos lentamente… levanto su mano izquierda y pellizco su mejilla… si… estaba despierta… y esto era real… a pesar de que durante mucho tiempo sintió que perdía la razón… esto se sentía real… y realmente creía que era real… estaba en la cabaña con sus amigos… Rin estaba dormida en su Futon frente a ella… Kaede estaba a un lado en su propio Futon y Shippo estaba sentado apoyando su espalda en la pared frente a ella… dormido… volteó a ver hacia su izquierda notando a Inuyasha con sus ojos abiertos… mirándola fijamente…

Ella le sonrió… bajo su mirada sintiéndose un poco apenada de que le hubiera visto pellizcando su propia mejilla… pero esperaba que el supiera el motivo por el cual lo hacía hecho… sintió que se quedaba sin aliento al ver nuevamente esa mirada en Inuyasha… Inuyasha recordaba… sin que él se lo dijera… sabia que de una u otra forma tenia recuerdos y memorias de _aquel tiempo_ en el que él la escogió por sobre Kikyo…

Se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña sabiendo que Inuyasha la seguiría… al salir elevo su mirada hacia las estrellas y sonrió… eran hermosas… justo como lo recordaba…

Cuando había entrado a la urna del pozo esa mañana no había habido una Midoriko que trataba de consolarla por todo el dolor por el que había pasado… simplemente sintió… algo… y al acercarse al pozo y ver el cielo… supo que esto significaba que era su destino permanecer en aquella época… que era su destino estar… al lado de Inuyasha…

Se sorprendió al sentir los brazos del Hanyou envolverle y acercarle a su cuerpo pro detrás Inuyasha se inclino hacia ella y la sorprendió besando su mejilla e luego respirando profundamente en su cabello…

"Te extrañe Kagome… como no tienes idea…"

Ella sonrió y se volteo en sus brazos sonriéndole y llevando su mano hacia su mejilla acariciando su piel…

"Si es e la forma en que yo te extrañe si tengo idea… Inuyasha…"

Evito al mirada de su amado Hanyou… sentía su corazón latir rápidamente y no soportaba el peso de esa mirada… era muy similar a la mirada de adoración que Inuyasha le había dado en _aquella época_… pero ahora también había algo mas… tristeza también… y una seguridad… una intensidad diferente… como si Inuyasha hubiera decidido algo muy importante y quería decírselo… y ella quería escucharlo…

Bajo su mirada llevando su mano hacia la de el…

"Caminemos…"

Inuyasha no dijo nada simplemente apretó suavemente su mano cuando ella comenzó a caminar caminando a su lado hacia el bosque…

Sabía que era muy tonto adentrarse al bosque por la noche... pero Inuyasha estaba con ella… y sabía que si él estaba con ella nada malo podría sucederle… nunca…

Caminaron espacio y finalmente llegaron al Go-Shimboku… no había sido su intención llevarles hacia ese lugar pero había un espacio donde arboles no cubrían el cielo y dejaba que los rayos de la luna se colaran lo suficiente como para iluminar el espacio… se acercaron al lugar y Kagome llevo su mano hacia el lugar donde Inuyasha había estado… para su sorpresa Inuyasha colocó su mano sobre la de ella…

"De no ser por ti… aun estuviera aquí…"

Kagome se sorprendió y volteo a verlo… Inuyasha nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras…

"Inuyasha… cuanto… cuanto recuerdas?"

Inuyasha le miro fijamente…

"Creo que todo… lo más importante lo recuerdo…"

Kagome le miro interrogante… el llevo su mano hacia su cabello apartándolo para pasar simplemente las puntas de sus dedos sobre su marca…

"Esto lo recuerdo…"

Kagome le sonrió… llevo sus manos hacia su mano y beso su antebrazo acercándose a el abrazándolo… Inuyasha correspondió su abrazo aferrándose a ella… Kagome sintió que él le apretaba un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario y que el faltaba el aire… pero se sentía tan bien…

"Kagome…"

Amaba que dijera su nombre de esa manera de nuevo…

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha se separo de ella… y un poco indeciso comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella… ella compendio y se acerco de igual forma… lentamente hacia el… el beso fue mágico… lento… suave… cariñoso… delicado… era un te amo y un perdón unidos… y sabia porque ambos necesitaban decir estas palabras… sabía que había mucho de lo que debían hablar y aclarar… pero lo que sentía necesitaba mas era estar junto a Inuyasha…

Al separarse del beso y ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y ese rostro hermoso sintió que todo era tan irreal… que fuera como fuera habían regresado a estar juntos… una vez más… él y Kagome… e nuevo… y esta vez… no la dejaría ir y no le trataría como si era seguro que estaría junto a él para siempre… trataría de ganársela cada día…

"Perdóname…"

"porque?"

"Por todo…"

Kagome bajo su mirada…

"Yo también quiero pedirte perdón… por como reaccione… por no decirte es solo que…"

Inuyasha le silencio llevando su mano hacia sus labios…

Ella le miro en silencio y el tomo las manos de la muchacha entre las de el mirándola intensamente…

"Kagome… no importa de qué forma o en qué tiempo nos conozcamos… tu siempre salvas mi vida… siempre me das una razón para vivir… me haces mas fuerte… me haces olvidar lo que soy… me haces sentir… que hay un lugar donde pertenezco…"

Kagome le miro con lagrimas en sus ojos…

"Inuyasha… esto… siempre me pareció estúpido… algo similar al racismo… que la gente te odiara por quienes son tus padres no por quien eres… es simplemente…"

El sintió su corazón contraerse al verla indignada ante tal situación… pero el había vivido con eso por más de cien años… y esta maravillosa mujer enviada hacia él desde el cielo le había hecho cambiar ese concepto…

"Tú eres la primera que ha pensado así… Kagome… tu… por ti pude tener amigos… un lugar al que pertenecer… y contigo… un lugar para llamar hogar…"

Kagome le miro aun con lágrimas en los ojos…

"Pero…. Y Kikyo…"

Inuyasha gruño evitando mirarla… al percibir temor por parte de ella la brazo contra el…

"Kagome… Kikyo… Kikyo no me importo… ni la centésima parte de lo que tú me importas…"

Se separo de ella y llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas cálidas y húmedas con sus lágrimas… Kagome le veía… a la expectativa… como con esperanza…

"Yo… quise a Kikyo… ella fue muy importante para mi… y si yo jure protegerla… pero Kikyo jamás fue mi compañera… mi amada… mi esposa…"

La verla entreabrir los labios ante la última palabra se inclino hacia ella besándola una vez más de forma suave… lenta… luego se separo de ella mirándola fijamente una vez más…

"Sé que soy un maldito imbécil y que te lastime mucho… sé que no te merezco…"

"Inu-…"

"Pero también se…"

Le interrumpió y Kagome asintió mirándolo con la misma ilusión… como si esperara que él le diera noticias importantes… que era lo que se había propuesto hacer…

"Sé que tú me escogiste Kagome… Kami sabe porque… pero así fue… y yo pasare cada día del resto de mi vida encargándome de que no te arrepientas… y de algún día… ser digno de ti…"

"Inuyasha… tu no necesitas cambiar… yo te amo tal y como eres…"

El simplemente sintió su corazón revolotear en su pecho y sus rodilla débiles... Sujeto a Kagome por la cintura y se dejo caer sentado ene l suelo del bosque sentándola sobre el… abrazándola… sintiendo las lagrimas salir de sus ojos…

"Kami mujer… como puedes si quiera pensar que yo no te ame cuando me dices ese tipo de cosas y me hacer sentir así…"

Kagome le mor asustada… el simplemente le sonrió y besos sus labios una vez más…

"Kagome… yo no he hecho más que protegerte… pero no te he tratado de la mejor manera… te he lastimado tanto y aun así tu quieres estar a mi lado… tú que eres la única persona que me ha aceptado tal y como soy… que crees que siento yo por ti?"

Kagome le miro entonces de una manera tan tierna que le hizo sentir nuevamente débil y mareado de tanto anhelo… emoción… amor…

"Yo volvería a pasar por todo… en cualquiera de las dos vidas que pasamos juntos… una y otra vez… y siempre escogería estar contigo…"

Inuyasha le sonrió…

"Y yo no dejaría de pensar que estás loca por ello… y anhelar que jamás te dieras cuenta de ello y me abandones…"

Kagome suspiro y lo abrazo… el correspondió a su abrazo sintiéndose mas relajado…

"Entonces recuerdas todo?"

"Yo creo que si…"

Kagome se separo de él y volteo a ver su rostro…

"Recuerdas todo y no estás molesto conmigo?"

Inuyasha le miro confundido…

" y porque estaría yo molesto mujer?"

Kagome evito mirarle con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas…

"Pues por si pensabas que me aproveche de la situación para seducirte o algo por el estilo…"

Inuyasha entonces se rio… de una forma sincera… pacifica… no una burla sardónica que ella había escuchado antes… sino una verdadera risa… como las que había escuchado provenir de el en _aquella época_…

"Solamente tu Kagome… puedes pensar así… por supuesto que no tonta…"

Kagome entonces le sonrío y beso la punta de su nariz riéndose…

"Bueno… pero por si n estamos seguros de que recuerdas todo… podemos asegurarnos de ellos si me marcas de nuevo…"

El no pudo evitar reírse nuevamente quitándose el Haori y colocándolo entre las raíces del Go-Shimboku… acostando a Kagome en este…

"Mmmm lo que sí recuerdo es que eres un poco pervertida…"

Kagome se rio suavemente también…

"Yo recuerdo que tu también lo eres…"

Kagome le miro feliz… abrazándolo y arqueando su espalda cuando Inuyasha llevo sus labios hacia la marca… esto era lo que deseaba… ser una nuevamente con el… después de otros muy largos tres años… y esta vez… estarían juntos… para siempre…

Xxxxxx

_Tantos momentos de felicidad_

Inuyasha sonriéndole de esa forma tan tierna que solamente había descubierto recientemente…

Kagome volteando a verlo felizmente con el viento moviendo su cabello…

_Tanta caridad tanta fantasía_

Tantas noches que soñó con volver a verlo… entrando por la ventana o afuera con su espalda poyada en el Go-Shimboku…

Tantas veces que soñó con volverla a ver… saliendo del pozo… en su bicicleta rosada… sacando ramen de esa enorme bolsa amarilla…

_Tanta pasión tanta imaginación_

La forma en que gruñía su nombre al hacerle el amor…

La forma en que gemía su nombre cuando hacían el amor…

_Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día_

Estando día a día hablándole al pozo y al Go-Shimboku sobre el y el tiempo que pasaron juntos…

Ver la noche oscura y recordar su rostro… su voz… sus ojos… su aroma…

_Tantas maneras de decir te amo_

La forma en que le veía cuando pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta…

La forma en que siempre le abrazaba cuando viajaba en su espalda…

_No parece humano lo que tú me das_

La ferocidad con la que siempre le vio luchar y defenderla…

La forma en que siempre le sonrió y tomo su mano caminando a su lado…

_Cada deseo que tú me adivinas_

La forma en que siempre que le llamaba estaba ahí… para salvarla…

La forma en que siempre sabia cuando mirarle de esa forma… en que comprendía cuando se sentía mal…

_Cada vez que ríes rompes mi rutina_

La forma en que sonreía y se veía en paz cuando estaba con ella…

La forma en que le sonreía… solamente a él…

_Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas_

La forma en que siempre le escuchaba…

La forma en que siempre le escucho y el importo su opinión…

_Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas_

La forma en la que siempre… en cada batalla daba lo mejor de el…

El orgullo que sentía al verla apuntar con su arco y lograr su objetivo…

Inuyasha le llevaba corriendo hasta aquel risco donde le solía admirar la noche para ahora juntos ver el atardecer… ella simplemente era feliz de admirar el paisaje junto a él… Inuyasha tomo su mano y miro el suceso que no era nada fuera de lo común… pero a Kagome estas pequeñas cosas siempre le parecieron hermosas… él consideraba que el rostro que ella hacía era mucho más hermoso… y se lo decía mucho recientemente…

Kagome volteo a verlo sintiendo su corazón hincharse de felicidad al verlo mirarla de esa manera que siempre había ansiado… con total adoración… ella sabía que desde hacía mucho tiempo veía así al Hanyou… pero había sido él quien no había correspondido a esas miradas hasta después de mucho tiempo…

_Como me llenas como me liberas_

"Gracias…"

_Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

"Porque Inuyasha?…"

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida_

"Por estar a mi lado… por haberme perdonado…"

_Y me dé tiempo para regresar_

Ella le sonrió ampliamente…

"Bueno… gracias a ti por haberme salvado tantas veces… sino tampoco estaría yo aquí…"

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de_

_Lo mucho que me das_

El le sonrió ampliamente y le abrazo acercándola al él… sintiendo una vez más que en verdad estaba ahí… con el… y no se marcharía…

"Kaede dijo que no regresarías…"

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

Kagome se separo de e sonriéndole y llevando su mano hacia su rostro… moviendo un mechón de su cabello…

"Yo pienso… que este siempre fue… nuestro destino…"

"Cual?…"

_Para decir te_

"Estar juntos…"

Inuyasha le sonrió con una mirada llena de felicidades para luego inclinarse hacia ella y juntar sus labios…

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor…_

Fin

_**Sábado 23 de marzo de 2013**_

Primero que nada la canción es "Que me alcance la vida" de Sin Banderas xD pienso que es una de las canciones mas románticas de ellos xD

Segundo se que han sido 4 capítulos de una vez, sinceramente pensé que había publicado ya hasta el capitulo 34… no recordaba que tenia esos dos caps listos y sin publicar por eso súper gomen nasai… acabo de leer-medio-repasar los cuatro caps, el final ya lo tenía bien definido, casi que desde que inicio el fic xD aunque acabo de darme cuenta que es un poco confuso, me he extendido mucho con este fic y espero les haya gustado… quise dar a entender que el final es el mismo que el del anime-manga donde Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en aquel risco y dicen que están ligados al mañana… aquí simplemente sería algo como que era su destino estar juntos xD

No iba a agregar ninguna canción, pero ahora que estaba terminándolo justo estaba escuchando esa canción que me parece súper kawai de sin banderas así que agregue unas partes xD

En resumen el final es que Kagome regresa a la época normal, done Kikyo estúpida muere y todo pasa como en el anime-manga… hasta que llegan a Kao donde Kagome tiene una reacción un poco mas fuerte de lo normal, como pienso que debió de haberla tenido la pobre con todo el estrés de la situación, pero weno, y después básicamente el final fue el mismo… destruyeron a Naraku y la perla y fueron separados por 3 años… esta vez no hubo Midoriko hablando con Kagome… sino simplemente le pozo como en el anime-manga… trate de redirigir la historia a la original xD para que existieran como las dos dimensiones por decirlo así… la historia que todos conocemos y la de mi fic en "aquella época" xD 50 años atrás donde la podrida de Kikyo no se interpone entre Inuyasha y Kagome xD

Gomen gomen porque se que muchos me pidieron mas de Sesshomaru… pero ya tenia el fic a punto de terminar y no tenía mucho espacio xD

También se que fueron a destruir a Kaiyimbo 2 veces, weno la alabarda ken-kon 2 veces… es un error muy grande y sinceramente no me había dado cuenta hasta que alguien me lo hizo saber en un review así que super gomen nasai x eso…

Trate de mantener a Inuyasha tierno y kawai pero lo más cercano a su carácter posible aunque sé que al final ya lo cambie mucho xD

También quería otro lemon… pero simplemente ya no encontré lugar para ponerlo… así que en algún one-shot será xD

Siempre me da tristeza terminar un fic xD Este me tomo casi tres años xD OMG xD jijiji pero al final me gusta cómo me quedo espero que a ustedes también…

Por el momento no prometo iniciar otro fic de varios capítulos como este ni otros one shot… este es mi primer fin de semana libre en 3 meses… realmente me está yendo muy mal en el hospital al punto de que estoy casi arrepentida de mi carrera, es demasiado pesado, mucha sobrecarga de trabajo… tengo 22 años y llevo 3 meses trabajando de gratis en el año social y ya me duele la espalda, de estos 3 meses estuve enferma de gripe 2 meses, tan enferma que un día me tuvieron que mandar a mi casa… pero yo siempre ansiaba regresar a mis fics xD a quienes no abandonare xD

Quiero continuar mis fics antiguos como mi reina y secuestrada xD aunque para seguir mi reina me gustaría antes ver "Game os thrones" xD

Poco a poco hay menos fics de Inuyasha y se cuanto hacen falta xD así que espero que la menos por un tiempo un nuevo fic completado sea bueno xD

Quiero agradecerles a toooooooooooooooooooodos y toooooooooooooooooooooooodas por su apoyo xD gracias a toda linda persona que leyó mi fic xD gracias por sus lindos reviews y su apoyo me gustaría poner todos sus nombres pero si lo hago no publico el fic hoy por la noche xD y quiero que este para este fin de semana xD jijijijiji

Realmente he regresado al fic porque me cayo in review que aun no he leído y leere ahora xD

Weno weno una vez mas muchisisisisisisisisisisisis isisisisimas gracias por su apoyo xD

Espero estar de vuelta publicando en tres meses al menos, que tres meses de tortura me quedan en el hospital xD así que por ahí por julio o agosto pueden esperar nuevamente señales de vida de mi parte xD cuídense mucho todos y pos Gambateeeeeeeee la mejor de las suertes en la escuela, la universidad, el trabajo y en todo xD

Xoxo mina xD

Cuídense mucho nos vemos prontoooo xD

Matta ne!

Eiko007

PD Me recomendaron Kamisama hajimemashita! Y es un anime y manga super kawai xD yo la recomiendo también xD


End file.
